El séptimo sello
by Haru19
Summary: Levi, príncipe de las tinieblas, se hará cargo de un bebé luego de haber asesinado a sus padres. Todo ello para lograr sus oscuros propósitos. Mpreg LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

**_1-El nacimiento del mundo_**

_Antes de que el mundo viera la luz, Dios convivía en su paraíso con sus ángeles y arcángeles. _

_Creo la Tierra y junto a ella, al hombre; hecho a su imagen y semejanza, y para que no estuviera solo, creó a la mujer. Todos sus ángeles estuvieron orgullosos de la creación, salvo uno._

_Sin esperanza en lo recién creado, se opuso ante los deseos del todo poderoso, y generando su ira, fue despojado de sus alas y desterrado de los cielos._

_El ángel caído, furioso, liberó sobre la Tierra una diversidad de atrocidades que atormentarían al hombre. Pero, Dios que les tenía tanto amor cercó con grandes muros el paso de los males.__Hasta que un día, fue traicionado por ellos y en castigo destruyó los muros, dejando entrar todas las atrocidades que atacarían a la Tierra y con ello, ambos bandos apostaron, haciendo del mundo un campo de batalla entre lo que hoy conocemos como el cielo y el infierno._

A las afueras de la ciudad, el manto blanco de una larga nevada era iluminado en su oscuridad por las luces de una única casa. El silenció en el desolado lugar era irrumpido por un disparo ensordecedor que hizo eco a sus alrededores junto al llanto de un bebé.

-¡Carla cierra la puerta y dibuja el sello que te enseñé!-le ordenó el hombre, mientras cargaba la pistola que llevaba en sus manos-Espera aquí y prepárate.

-Sí-obedeció la mujer con firmeza, dejando al bulto que llevaba en sus brazos al interior de una cuna de madera.

El hombre salió y cerró la puerta. Enseguida, la mujer que había recibido la orden se dispuso a dibujar un gran sello de su lado de la puerta. Cuando acabó, se acercó a la cómoda, extrayendo un arma similar a la de su esposo y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se acercó a la cuna, de ella se escuchaba el fuerte sollozo de una pequeña criatura. Se apoyó en los extremos de ella y extendió su brazo al interior.

-Tranquilo, papá y mamá no dejaran que nada malo te ocurra-sus palabras calmaron al pequeño, que reconoció la dulce voz de su madre.

Fuera de la habitación, el hombre se hallaba tenso y atento. Sostenía el arma con firmeza en sus manos mientras sus ojos se movían por cada rincón, como si buscara algo. Un pequeño gato negro apareció por el pasillo, se acercaba lentamente sin despegar su vista del hombre que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. A pocos metros de él, se detuvo al maullar con gravedad y el pequeño animal se transformó en un ser de apariencia humana; de fríos ojos carmín y pelo negro. De su cabeza salían unos cuernos similares a los de un carnero y un abrigo largo de piel negra ocultaba todo su cuerpo.

-No te veía hace tiempo, Grisha-habló el personaje.

-Levi-dijo con desprecio, apuntando a la cabeza del recién nombrado.

-Me has hecho un gran favor al venir aquí, sin tus asquerosos perros cuidándote el culo.

-¡Lárgate demonio!-apretó el gatillo tres veces.

Las balas viajaron a gran velocidad, pero nunca llegaron a su objetivo. Estas se detuvieron y flotaban frente a las gemas carmín del demonio, y antes de que el hombre consiguiera reaccionar, fueron devueltas hasta el profundo de sus entrañas. El hombre cayó de rodillas sobre el líquido rojo que salió de su boca, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sucumbir ante el dolor.

Levi avanzó hacia el cuerpo que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, con mucha dificultad, Grisha levantó su cabeza para observarlo, por última vez. Bastó de un segundo, para que los ojos de su presa se llenaran de terror y agarrara con fuerzas su pecho al sentir cómo su vida le era arrebatada sin contacto, además de la fría mirada de la bestia. El cuerpo se desplomó contra el suelo, sin vida, dejando la puerta libre de obstáculos, salvo uno. Estaba protegida por un sello, un sello que no fue problema para Levi destrozarlo junto a la puerta.

Al entrar, la esposa de Grisha se encontraba lista para disparar de la misma forma que lo había hecho su esposo; la misma expresión de desprecio e ira, con la única diferencia de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero no hubo disparo, ella no era tan osada como sí lo fue su amante, sus manos temblaban pero mantenía su postura.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques!-le amenazaba desesperada.

Al verla así, sonrió. Su sonrisa reflejaba tanta crueldad, que entumeció por completo a la mujer. Si había algo que Levi adoraba, era ver como se hundían en la desesperanza y sus más oscuros sentimientos.

Sin siquiera poder defenderse, la mujer sintió cómo su pecho se comprimía por una fuerza invisible y no pudiendo mantenerse en pie, sostuvo su pecho al caer al suelo. Poco a poco su vista se iba nublando, el oxígeno se volvía irrespirable y su cuerpo se negaba a seguir luchando. Con sus últimas fuerzas, se estiró hacia la pistola que dejó caer, iba hacerlo, por su hijo. Pero cuando logró tenerla y dirigirla nuevamente hacia el demonio, su rostro se desfiguró al encontrarse con el rostro de la bestia de frente. No pudo moverse, el miedo había congelado su cuerpo.

-Buen intento-apuntó el arma de la mujer a su vientre.

Su condición no le permitió soltar un gemido de dolor, con sus ojos impregnados de dolor dejó que su cuerpo se rindiera ante el disparo. Inhalaba y exhalaba las últimas partículas de oxígeno y, con sus últimas fuerzas, su mirada buscó la cuna donde su bebé lloraba. Podía oírlo, pero ya había perdido la visibilidad. Estirando sus dedos, quiso alcanzar al pequeño.

-E-Eren…-llamó por última vez.

Una mujer con características similares a Levi apareció al instante después de que Carla liberara su llamada agonizante. Tenía el pelo castaño y llevaba unos anteojos con ella, su presencia simulaba ser menos espeluznante que la de Levi.

-¡Levi! No me dejaste diversión otra vez…-cayó al suelo decepcionada.

-Aún no he acabado-se acercó a la cuna.

En el interior se hallaba un bebé de unos meses de edad, que no dejaba de llorar debido a todo el alboroto. Le resultaban desagradables los bebés, molestos, asquerosos y sobre todo, de ninguna utilidad.

Vio su pequeño rostro arrugado de tanto llorar, listo para arrebatarle esa vida que llevaba con él, de un solo golpe. Pero algo lo detuvo. El niño dejó de llorar y lo observó con sus grandes y curiosos ojos aguamarina, para luego regalarle una sonrisa. Nunca había visto nada similar, un niño, que se suponía era más perceptible a este tipo de eventos, no le tenía miedo.

-Oh, tienes más agallas que tus padres-admitió Levi, utilizando un tono de voz mucho más sombrío.

No hubo caso. Todo parecía un chiste para el pequeño que, estiraba sus brazos y movía sus pequeñas piernas mientras reía, parecía divertido para él. La castaña se acercó al escucharlo, el bebé tampoco tuvo temor al verla; la observo con curiosidad y les regaló más sonrisas.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-de su capa salió un brazo que extendió hacia pequeño. En lugar de manos, tenía unas garras similares a las de una bestia. El menor al verlas tomó una de sus grotescas garras como si se tratase de un juguete-¡Wow! ¡Un humano que no le teme a demonios! ¡Déjame ocuparme de él!

-No.

-¿¡Por qué!? Tú ya tuviste entretención-le reclamó.

-Tengo planeado algo mejor-miró al pequeño-Puede sernos de utilidad.

-No me digas que… ¡Jajajaja!-explotó en carcajadas sin terminar su frase.

-Hanji-le regañó.

-Perdón, perdón. No puedo creerlo, ¿vas a jugar al padre?-se burlaba de su compañero-Y no sólo eso, es hijo de cazadores de demonios.

-Justamente por eso puede sernos de utilidad. El mocoso tiene agallas.

-¿Y tú crees que te será fiel? En cualquier momento nos traicionará.

-Si eso ocurre, no tendré ningún problema en deshacerme de él-la miró decidido.

-Uhm-sostuvo su barbilla mientras pensaba en la idea-, de acuerdo. Apostemos en este niño. Será divertido, nuestro mundo ya está siendo muy aburrido.

-Esto será secreto, ¿entiendes?-tomó al infante en una manta y como si fuera una bolsa, se lo entregó a Hanji.

-Cuenta con ello. Hola pequeña vida basada en carbono-comenzó a juguetear con el pequeño en sus brazos.

-Se llama Eren-recordó el nombre que pronuncio la madre antes de morir.

-¡Eren¡ Espero que nos seas de ayuda, cuento contigo-le sonrió la castaña.

Las risas de Eren hicieron eco por última vez en ese lugar. Posterior a ello, los tres desaparecieron dejando atrás la evidencia de la cruel aniquilación que se llevó a cabo esa noche.

La noticia no tardó en llegar, tanto la policía como compañeros exorcistas de las victimas llegaron a ver el horrible acontecimiento. Se sabía que la mujer había dado a luz hace unos meses, pero del bebé, nunca se encontró rastro y fue declarado muerto, junto a sus padres.

_15 años más tarde…_

-¿¡Quién demonios te crees pendejo!?

Vi venir unos puños cargados con mucha fuerza a mi rostro. Los esquivé, era mucho más rápido y ágil que ellos, sus movimientos eran predecibles. Me aproveché de su posición y le di un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen que lo hizo encorvarse sobre sí mismo. Sus dos amigos se enojaron y vinieron a por mí, pero supe ocuparme muy bien de ellos.

-¡Kjh, maldito demonio…!-me gritó uno, tomando su hombro que dislocado.

-¡Eso deberían decírselo a ustedes!-les grité, odiaba que me dijeran así.

-¡Ustedes cuatro!-gritaron a mis espaldas.

Por voltear a ver quién nos llamaba, me descuide y fui tumbado al suelo por dos de ellos que salieron corriendo antes de ser detenidos. Los policías lograron capturarme, otra vez, y ellos escaparon. Nada obtendría forcejeando con ellos, así que me deje llevar al automóvil hasta la oficina de detención. Miré mi reflejo en la ventana del auto, mis ropas estaban desordenadas y sucias y mi labio inferior tenía un corte debido a la pelea. Mi aspecto de verdad parecía el de un delincuente y no dudaba que los oficiales pensaran lo mismo de mí.

Al llegar a la comisaría, me hicieron esperar sentado y esposado en una celda que era para "Jóvenes delincuentes" ya que estar con los demás, era un riesgo. No era el único, había dos chicos más allí pero se veía que estaban en peor situación que la mía. Eso me calmaba un poco, pero no del todo. La verdad es que no les temía a ellos, menos al oficial gordo que me observaba de una manera asquerosa. A lo que de verdad le temía, era algo mil veces peor que estar en la celda con toda esta gente.

-Tú nombre-me exigió el oficial sentado en el escritorio.

-Eren.

-¿Eren qué?

-Sólo Eren-le respondí seguro.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? Dime tu maldito nombre completo-estaba molesto.

-Ya le dije, Eren, sólo es Eren- y no mentía al decir eso.

-Es la última vez que te lo repito-se levantó enojado.

Pero mi salvación llegó antes de que ese gordo me hiciera algo más.

-¡Eren! Te estuve buscando por todos lados-se acercó a mi celda, con emoción.

-Hanji…-la reconocí.

-¡Hey! Usted no puede…

-Soy la responsable de este niño. ¿Algún problema?-le dijo y el oficial no respondió.

Por alguna razón siempre que acababa detenido, ella conseguía sacarme de allí sin problema. No sé cómo lo hacía para encontrarme y liberarme, pero los oficiales se intimidaban y me dejaban salir casi enseguida. El problema de mi nombre era resuelto y se conformaban con lo que les decía. No bromeaba al decir que mi nombre era sólo Eren. No tenía apellido y tampoco tenía familia que pudiera darme uno. Desde pequeño me dijeron que mi nombre es Eren y con ello tuve que conformarme. El problema es cuando pasaba por circunstancias donde me pedían decirlo, cuando aseguraba no tener apellido, creían que bromeaba, se enfadan o bien, se burlaban de mí apodándome de muchas formas.

Solo no estoy. No tengo familia como tal pero sí tengo algo a lo que puedo considerarla. Hanji se podría decir que es mi tutora. He vivido con ella desde que tengo memoria, se preocupa por mí y ha sido muy amable conmigo. Podría hasta decir que es como una madre, pero ella me ha dicho que no le diga así.

-¿En qué te has metido ahora pequeño?-me sonrió con gracia.

-Nada…me enojé con unos estúpidos que maltrataban a un perro y los detuve-respondí un poco molesto al recordarlo.

-¡Vaya, tenemos un chico rudo!

-No… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Instinto-me sonrió y me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su deportivo negro, para que entrara.

Nuestra situación económica era cómoda, no sé cómo, pero conseguir los sustentos para vivir y diferentes tipos de lujos, era fácil para nosotros. Cuando era pequeño siempre solía preguntar el porqué de las cosas y mi respuesta siempre fue un "cuando crezcas lo entenderás" así que pronto dejé de esforzarme por saber de más. Lo único que sabía era que fui encontrado un día de nieve, abandonado después de unos meses de nacido. Entre las cosas con las que me encontraron, estaba el nombre que tengo actualmente y por ello es que me llamo así. No veía la lógica en dejar el nombre que me dieron las personas que me abandonaron, no era importante para ellos. ¿Por qué conservar entonces ese estúpido detalle que hicieron antes de abandonarme? No lo entendía. No los odiaba, ni siquiera los conocí como para saber qué clase de personas eran y, quien sabe, probablemente fui salvado de vivir una vida desgraciada con ellos.

El auto aparcó en el estacionamiento de nuestra casa, o mejor dicho, mansión. Estaba ubicada en un barrio donde las casas eran tan grandes, que cada uno de sus jardines abarcaría dos casas más del mismo tamaño. Y no eran para nada pequeñas. Además de ello, estaban muy separadas una de la otra, por lo que la privacidad se volvía hasta desoladora.

Pero en esa enorme mansión, no vivíamos sólo nosotros dos.

-Eren, arréglate un poco-me indicó mi aspecto sabes cómo es él.

Más que un policía, más que una celda, más que peligrosos ladrones y asesinos.

-Llegamos-avisó Hanji al abrir la enorme puerta de madera fina.

-Perdón por el retraso…-me disculpé a penas lo vi esperándonos.

Había alguien, que hacía de sus castigos y reprimendas…

-¿Otra vez lo mismo?-me miró y penetró todo mi ser con su fría mirada-Mocoso fastidioso.

El peor de los infiernos.

Levi, nuestro tercer integrante.

**Notas:**

**¿Continuará? Pretendo continuarlo :3 es mi tercer fic de esta serie y…los otros dos aún no los termino… A veces no tengo tiempo pero igual actualizo aunque sea un poco tarde, pero quería empezar este también T-T así que si les gusto y quieren conti díganme y como sea lo estaré actualizando junto con los otros.**

**Díganme qué les pareció, críticas, consejos, cosas lindas, lo que sea porfi c: que eso me ayudará a continuar.**

**Muchas gracias al que leyó y le dará una oportunidad a esta historia 3 **

**Cuídense nos leemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

-¿En qué mierda te metiste ahora, Eren?-me volvió a preguntar.

-En una pelea…-respondí sin rodeos.

-Así que, ¿sabes pelear?

-Solo quería ayudar al perro…-agaché la mirada, no podía sostenerla.

Dicho lo último, Levi se acercó a mí y me tomó del cuello de mi camisa. Me miró a los ojos, queriendo buscar algo y al no encontrarlo, me jaló y me llevó consigo a un cuarto donde ambos acudíamos a menudo. Sabía lo que ocurriría, y si me oponía a ello me iría peor, así que le facilité el trabajo y cuando abrió la puerta, me empujó con tantas fuerzas, que me hizo caer.

-¡No tarden tanto!-gritó Hanji antes de encerrarnos.

No me quedé mucho tiempo en esa posición, me senté para observarlo y vi cómo se deshacía de su corbata mientras me condenaba con sus ojos.

-¿Quieres pelear? Yo te enseñaré cómo.

Y haciendo realidad sus palabras, se abalanzó sobre mí tan rápido, que no pude esquivar su ataque. No tardé en sentir un sabor metálico en la boca por la fuerte patada que me dio en el rostro. El dolor del primer golpe no consiguió expresarse antes de recibir dos patadas más en mi cráneo. Uno tras otro, la sangre comenzaba acumularse en mi boca y no alcanzaba a escupirla debido a lo rapidez con la que venían sus golpes. Entonces, impactó una última vez mi rostro contra el suelo, dejándolo allí con uno de sus pies sobre mi cabeza. Recién ahí pude despojarme de todo ese líquido rojizo que no me dejaba respirar.

-¿Dónde está tu animal ahora Eren?

-Kjh…-no pude modular nada, sentía toda mi cara hinchada.

Hizo a un lado su pie de mi cabeza y se agachó ante mí. Levantó mi rostro hacia el suyo al jalarme de los cabellos. Me miró a los ojos y tras observar mi lamentable apariencia, sonrió.

-Si vas a pelear, primero aprende como hacerlo. Mocoso de mierda-me soltó y volví a caer contra el suelo.

-L-lo sé-logré modular.

-Limpia el suelo-echó un vistazo rápido, evidenciando su disgusto-. Dejaste asqueroso con tu sangre.

Dicha su orden, abandonó la habitación donde siempre me disciplinaba. Disciplina, así lo llamaba Levi.

Hanji entró luego de su partida y me ayudó a levantarme. No me dijo nada y me sentó en un pequeño sofá, lo único que había en este espacio. No me sentía tan abatido cómo otras veces, me atrevía a decir que esta vez fue bastante sutil con su trato. Hanji tomó mi rostro para examinarlo, estaba hinchado y el tacto de sus manos me hizo quejarme un poco.

-Esta vez terminaste mejor, Eren-me sonrió-. Pero sácatelos, tus parpados están hinchados y podrían dañarte.

-Sí-asentí.

Y con mucho cuidado, saque las lentillas color amarillo de mis ojos, dejando al descubierto su verdadera tonalidad. Verde aguamarina. Levi y Hanji me advirtieron desde pequeño que mis ojos no eran normales, y tenían razón. Era capaz de ver cosas que los demás no, desde muy pequeño. Y cómo si fuera poco, la gente como yo era confiscada por una asociación conocida como los "Capas Negras" , quienes poseían el poder, por ley, de apropiarse de todo niño que presentara cualidades determinadas; capacidad de ver y sentir sucesos paranormales era lo primordial, ver el futuro, telequinesis y la esencia más notoria, los ojos. Los ojos verde aguamarina como los míos estaban en el listado de niños prodigios.

Por lo general, la gente que tiene dichas cualidades formaba familias entre ellos, generación tras generación para mantener la sangre pura de la raza. Otras veces, niños eran bendecidos con ello y arrebatados de sus familias para ser criados por la misma organización.

Bendición, así lo denominaban. El mundo se encontraba en constante guerra entre cazadores y demonios. Estos últimos atacan y destruyen todo a su paso. La gente que pertenece a Los Capas Negras son los encargados de luchar contra ellos y mantener la paz en el mundo, es por ello que se denominan bendecidos. Pero yo que he nacido con este poder, no encuentro nada de bendito tener que vivir ocultando mi identidad por el riesgo a ser capturado.

-Esto podría molestar, ¿de qué estoy hablando?-cuestionó con ironía-, no será nada comparado con lo de Levi-traía consigo un botiquín, del cual saco un bisturí.

Cerré mi ojo izquierdo y con delicadeza, Hanji me hizo un corte y presionó para que la sangre acumulada en mi parpado fuera expulsada. No sé con detalles en qué trabaja, pero es algo relacionado con la medicina. No tiene horarios fijos, a veces está y otras no, cuando no está significa que no tiene trabajo y se la pasa leyendo. De Levi, desconozco muchas cosas. Para empezar, no tengo idea a qué se dedica. Me ha dicho que es complicado y que no lo entendería, y como de costumbre tuve que conformarme con ello. Y al igual que Hanji, no tiene horario. Nunca sé cuándo estarán o no, pero sé que siempre me acompañarán y me tienen bien cuartado para no dejar pasar ningún detalle de mi vida.

¿Desconocer aspectos tan simples de las personas con las que vives es malo? La verdad no lo creo. Me basta con saber que siempre están y estarán allí, aunque no los vea. Ya han hecho mucho con adoptar y criar a un fenómeno como yo.

-Ahora sí te ves como un chico malo-me sonrió con gracia mientras sostenía mi rostro.

-¿Está muy mal?-le pregunté buscando comprobar mi aspecto.

-Um…Sin contar tus ojos hinchados, tu labio roto, tus encías inflamadas y tu nariz quebrada, no estas nada mal.

-Gracias-le sonreí por la evidente broma.

-No tardará en sanar. La cena estará servida dentro de poco, Levi cenará con nosotros, ¿no te parece genial?

-Sí…-respondí y me levanté.

-Yo me encargo de tu tarea de limpiar-apuntó el charco de sangre en el suelo.

-Gracias, me cambiaré-avisé y me retiré a mi cuarto.

Junto con mi don de ver más allá de lo normal, también contaba con la capacidad de sanar en un corto periodo de tiempo. Supongo que era parte de ser anormal. Nadie sabe qué soy, además de ellos.

Subí las grandes escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto por un cambio de ropa. Antes de cambiarme, tomé una ducha, de lo contrario, Levi me regañaría por ello. Tenía una severa obsesión por la limpieza y desde pequeño me inculcó todas sus técnicas y costumbres de limpieza. Hanji era la única que no tenía esas costumbres, incluso podía llegar a ser bien desordenada y despreocupada con sus cosas. Eso siempre los hacía discutir. Yo trataba de ayudarla a ser más ordenada, pero nunca logré hacerla cambiar un poco.

La relación de ellos también la desconozco, pero sé que no son pareja. He visto que la familia ideal se compone de un padre y una madre, y a veces uno que otro hijo. Pero eso no era válido para mí. Yo era feliz con mi familia, incluso si no puedo llamarlos padres, son las personas que siempre han estado cuidando de mí.

Cuando ya estuve listo, bajé por los escalones para ir a cenar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que cenamos juntos. Levi era quien menos tiempo pasaba en casa y las ocasiones en las que se encontraba, eran especiales. Por lo menos para mí.

-Eren, ya casi está listo-me indicó Hanji. Se había esmerado en hacer la cena-Siéntate, llevaré los platos.

-Sí-asentí. Levi estaba en la cabecera de la mesa leyendo un libro de Poe. Siempre le veía leyendo literatura poco común para la gente de la época. Me senté a su lado y lo miré de reojo. Sentía que mi alma se relajaba al estar junto a él-. ¿Hoy no saldrás?-le pregunté.

-No, hoy no-me respondió sin mirarme. Después cerró su libro y me dirigió sus ojos-. ¿Cómo quedaste?

-Eh, ya estoy mejor-respondí percatándome que mis lesiones ya estaban curadas.

-Tal vez fui muy suave…

-…-no tuve palabras, quería evitar cualquier riña posible.

-¡Listo!-Hanji llegó con una hoya para servirnos y la abrió dejando ver su contenido-¡Ta da!

Era una pésima cocinera. Nunca pensé que pudiesen existir mezclas que tuviesen vida propia. Eso era la comida de Hanji, tenía vida propia, apestaba y el sabor...no tenía palabras para el sabor.

-No sean tímidos coman-nos sonrió.

-¿Crees que comeré eso?-Levi la miró asqueado.

-No se ve bien…-agregué.

-Eren, cocina tú. Esta mujer nos terminará matando.

Mientras Hanji y Levi discutían por la cena, yo me dedique hacer algo rápido. Nadie me enseñó a cocinar, aprendí solo, porque Levi era aún peor cocinero que Hanji.

-o-

_-Compraremos comida preparada-dijo Levi._

_-¡No! La comida que preparan los humanos es asquerosa…-se opuso Hanji._

_-¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Aire?-le preguntó sarcástico._

_Escucharon ruidos en la cocina, una gran cantidad de platos cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos les hizo levantarse de sus puestos e ir a ver que era. Al llegar, se encontraron con un pequeño niño de cinco años a punto de llorar y rodeado por los trozos de platos quebrados._

_-¡Ah! ¡Eren!-Hanji se apresuró en tomar al pequeño para que no se cortara-¿Qué haces?_

_-Gh…-hizo un puchero aguantándose el llanto-Yo quería servir platos…-llevó sus pequeñas manos a sus ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas._

_-¿Qué platos?-preguntó Hanji confusa._

_-La comida de Levi…_

_-¿Comida de Levi?-se cuestionó la castaña, percatándose del olor que provenía de unas ollas. Eren había cocinado pasta y no le había quedado nada mal…sólo recocidos-Mira, ya podrás comer otra cosa-le sonrió al azabache._

_Levi se acercó a la olla e hizo una mueca de disgusto; estaban muy recocidos y el aspecto no era el mejor de todos, no se alimentaría de eso._

_-No comeré eso._

_-¡Espera! Siéntate y serviremos, sólo pruébalo-insistió Hanji que se negaba a comprar comida preparada._

_-No-al responder los ojos de Eren se humedecieron de inmediato mientras lo observaban- De acuerdo…_

_No iba a permitir que empezara a llorar, lo odiaba. Probaría un poco y sería suficiente. _

_Se sentó a la mesa, mientras Hanji y Eren servían la comida en los pocos platos que quedaron. El pequeño se lo llevó a Levi, con mucho cuidado para que no se le resbalara de las manos, y le entregó los cubiertos con una sonrisa ansiosa. Levi dio un vistazo, una vez más, a esa comida y probó un poco, de mala gana._

_-¿Cómo eta?-preguntó Eren con su rostro apegado al brazo de Levi._

_-No me matará, puedo comerlo-respondió mientras probaba otro bocado._

_-Oh, parece que le gustó. ¿Estás feliz, Eren?-desordenó los cabellos del menor._

_-¡Shi!-respondió con una gran sonrisa que fue percibida por ambos-¡Voy a cocinar mejor!_

_-Ya tenemos nuevo cocinero-sonrió Hanji orgullosa._

_-Un mocoso cocinando mejor que tú. Quién lo diría-se burló el azabache._

-o-

-Listo-serví los platos, cortando el monologó que Hanji había montado en su defensa.

-¡Oh! ¡Se ve genial!-alabó la castaña.

-Gracias-sonreí en respuesta.

Pero mi interés iba más allá del elogio de Hanji. Siempre me preocupaba de ver qué cara ponía Levi al probar mis platos, así, podía saber qué le desagradaba o gustaba para ir mejorando en mi cocina. El cariño que les tenía a ambos era mucho, los dos eran importantes para mí, sin embargo, la admiración que sentía hacia Levi era mucho más fuerte. Admiración, así lo catalogue yo. Incluso si es muy severo conmigo, tengo recuerdos de su amabilidad cuando era pequeño. Sé que era una persona muy fría e inalcanzable, pero con el tiempo que he convivido con él, me he percatado que muchas de sus actitudes son reflejo de su aprecio.

Terminamos de cenar y lavé los platos para ir a dormir. Hanji nos informó que estaría fuera por unos días antes de irse, como de costumbre, no dijo donde iría. Esa noche limpié todo solo, apagué las luces y subí rápido las escaleras.

Le temo a la oscuridad.

A poco de cumplir quince años, es algo estúpido. Pero es algo que me aterra incluso cuando puedes ver más allá de lo normal. Los pasillos también estaban oscuros, Levi ya había apagado las luces así que me apuré en ir a mi habitación por mis cosas y luego de eso…

-Levi-llamé a la puerta de su alcoba.

-Pasa-me permitió entrar-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?-pregunté sin temor.

-¿Qué?-me miró atónito.

-Hanji no está y no puedo dormir solo.

Suelo dormir con Hanji, pero ella no está ahora.

-¿Aún le temes a la oscuridad?

-Sí…-respondí.

-¿Qué edad tienes? Ven-me invitó a su cama.

-Gracias-me acosté, mirando su espalda y apagó la luz-. Buenas noches.

-Verdaderamente un mocoso-fueron sus últimas palabras-

Me acurruqué en su espalda sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su cabello y su compañía. Cuando era pequeño se negó a dormir conmigo hasta que se aburrió de pelear en contra de mi terquedad, después de eso, me aceptó en su cama. Incluso hoy. Su olor y su presencia son mi arrullo de la noche, me siento seguro a su lado y puedo olvidar quien soy yo, y en el mundo en el que vivo.

Le temo mucho a la oscuridad, pero mientras tú estés cuidándome puedo soportarlo.

Mientras tus ojos plateados estén vigilando mi noche estaré bien.

Buenas noches, Levi.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola :D antes que nada muchas gracias por haber leído y darle una oportunidad a esta historia :3 Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado y espero que siga siendo así. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme es bienvenida, recién la estoy empezando así que me vendría bien alguna sugerencia o corrección :3 Quiero aclarar que los primeros dos capítulos fueron como una introducción de la vida de Eren y por si no quedó claro él no sabe que vive con demonios c: de hecho no tiene idea de nada. La historia se irá poniendo más interesante a partir el próximo capítulo que planeo actualizar cada semana :3**

**Lo he dicho en mis otros fics, pero lo repetiré en este, no dejaré botado el fic aunque me demore en subir el otro cap u otras cosas D: **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz con cada uno de ellos 3 espero les siga gustando y no duden en dejar un review que me ayudan a continuar mi historia.**

**Cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo día :3 3**

**Nos leemos **

**Pd: Cando vemos el pasado de Eren cocinando, le puse un idioma de niño xd ya saben los niños a veces se equivocan en pronunciar algunas palabras. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

Al despertar, mi mano tocó el lado frío de la cama. Levi no estaba. Las veces que se me permitía dormir con él, su espalda era lo último que veía para despertar a la mañana siguiente, con el fantasma de su presencia. Tomé el reloj sobre el velador, eran las siete de la mañana y si quería llegar a clases a la hora, tendría que ser rápido.

Abandonando la cama, me apuré en ir a mi habitación por mis cosas. Mi uniforme estaba ordenado y colgado con mis zapatos fuera del closet, listos para cambiarme. De un cajón saque mi ropa interior y me adentré al baño por una ducha veloz. Al salir de la ducha me vestí y me puse las lentillas amarillas de repuesto que tenía, lo esencial de cada día. Ya listo, tomé mis cosas y pasé por un poco de leche con cereal. Comer era algo muy importante para mí, si mi estómago rugía mi humor lo hacía también. Parecía que era el único con un apetito monstruoso en esta casa.

Salí por la entrada principal y una sombra negra se abalanzó sobre mí. Mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de toda la vida.

-¡Kuro!-acaricié su cabeza con mis manos, mientras él movía su cola-Perdóname por dejarte fuera, Levi no estaba de ánimos ayer…

Su ladrido me hizo entender que no estaba enojado. Era un perro, pero su apariencia era más la de un gigantesco lobo. Su cabeza llegaba a mis costillas y en su denso pelaje negro, dos joyas amarillas me observaban con admiración. Hanji y Levi me lo dieron cuando era un pequeño cachorro y yo un niño; crecimos juntos y siempre estuvo allí para cuidarme.

Como todas las mañanas, me acompañó a la escuela. Conocía todos mis horarios de entrada y salida a la escuela, por lo que siempre se encargaba de escoltarme. La gente a mí alrededor lo observaba con temor, muchas veces oí como lo llamaban bestia, demonio y otros insultos más desagradables, y aunque nos encontrábamos en una época de constantes ataques demoniacos, escucharlos hablar así de Kuro me hacía querer golpearlos.

Al llegar a la escuela, se sentó en la entrada, esperando que me despidiera de él. Pude percatarme como todos me observaban con desprecio, pero no me importó en ese momento. Me agaché, dejando mi rostro frente al de mi amigo y con ambas manos acaricié detrás de sus orejas.

-Nos vemos después, amigo-le sonreí, respondiéndome con un lengüetazo sobre mi rostro.

Me enderecé y di media vuelta para ingresar. Kuro se quedó observándome hasta que ya estuve dentro. La escuela a la que asistía, era igual de lujosa que mi casa. Tenía una arquitectura antigua y todos sus detalles debieron costar una fortuna, lo que significaba, que allí sólo ingresara gente de altos recursos. Debido a ello, la posición familiar y el apellido eran ridículamente más importante que el rendimiento, y yo, sin apellido ni una posición establecida, no era bienvenido por estos lugares. Los estudiantes me miraban con desprecio, los mismos profesores me evitaban y eran indiferentes conmigo. Todo ese rechazó me involucró en muchos problemas, lo que me llevó a tener un papel muy conflictivo en la escuela.

Entré a mi salón y vi cómo el grupo de siempre, recalcaba mi llegada con sus odiosas miradas. Si yo fuera más débil, me hubiera convertido en la presa perfecta para su entretención, pero no siendo el caso, no se me acercaban. Pero dentro de todo ese gentío, tenía amigos que eran capaz de estar a mi lado y hacerme sentir bien con su compañía. Gente de confianza.

-Buenos días, Eren-me saludó Armin, quien se sentaba delante de mío.

Al mismo instante, Mikasa y Jean me observaron; ella dulce e incluso agresiva, él, odioso y altanero. Ellos eran a los únicos que podía considerar mis amigos.

-Buenos días-los saludé y me senté en mi puesto.

-Hola…-respondió Mikasa ocultando su rostro.

Podía llegar a ser muy tímida a veces pero la mayor parte del tiempo, podía ser peor que un demonio. No bromeaba al decirlo. Armin era alguien muy tranquilo y pacífico, pero tenía un coeficiente intelectual que daba miedo. Y Jean…era Jean. Odioso, siempre buscaba un motivo para pelear conmigo, éramos como perro y gato, pero había momentos en los cuales podíamos entendernos. Los mínimos.

Esa mañana, en lugar de comenzar las clases como de costumbre, se nos llamó a todos al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo una charla de improvisto. Todos bajamos ordenadamente hasta llegar al lugar. Al entrar pude escuchar como todos rumoreaban entre ellos cualquier estupidez del asunto que escucharíamos y fue el director quien los calló con un fuerte carraspeo que se oyó a través de los parlantes ubicados a los costados del gimnasio.

-Estimados estudiantes, hoy, se les ha citado a todos para tratar un tema muy delicado en nuestros días. No sólo somos una institución que pretende otorgarles conocimientos de calidad, también nos preocupamos de hacerlos consientes de la situación actual sobre nuestro mundo-hablaba el director, captando la atención de todos.

Jamás escuché alguno de sus discursos, sentía que sus palabras trataban de invadirme y hacerme tomar decisiones de las cuales no tenía ni la más mínima intención realizar. El director continuaba hablando, pero yo mantuve mi mirada a los ventanales que unían la muralla y el techo; mi mente escapaba y dejaba volar mis sueños sin escuchar nada de lo que decía, como siempre.

Pero esta vez, fue diferente. El director terminó su discurso dándole la bienvenida al invitado que subió al escenario. Un hombre alto y corpulento, tenía ojos azules como el cielo, pero no eran confiables, se veían amables y a la vez despiadados. Tenía el cabello rubio y llevaba con él un abrigo de cuero negro que le llegaba a las rodillas. Pero lo que me dejó realmente helado, fue el símbolo que traía en el pecho, dos alas cruzadas. El símbolo de los Capas Negras.

Se paró recto y con los brazos detrás de su espalda, miró a todos los presentes que se encontraban maravillados por su visita. Pude sentir como mi corazón se descontroló, la verdad no quería nada con ellos y demonios. Deseaba más, y si ellos descubrían mi naturaleza, tendría que decirle adiós a todos mis sueños y familia…Eso me aterraba.

Fingir estar lo más normal posible, eso debía hacer. Nadie sabría quién era, no tenían cómo. Entonces, empezó hablar:

-Buenos días jóvenes, muchos de ustedes puede que sepan quién soy, de todas formas me presento. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, capitán líder de la asociación de Capas Negras. Supongo que se imaginan a qué vengo-se presentó, firme y seguro como un soldado.

Pude escuchar como los murmullos de la gente comenzaban a enaltecer a Erwin y desaparecieron tan pronto cómo el capitán retomó la palabra. Tenía el aire de un líder.

Ya estábamos cerca de cumplir la edad mínima para entrar a la asociación, a ello se debía la visita. Reclutar gente. Formaban chicos de quince años que se graduaban a los dieciocho, 3 años de arduo entrenamiento, sin mucho contacto con la sociedad y jurando entregar tu vida por la lucha contra los demonios. No era algo que yo quería hacer, dedicarme a ello significaba olvidarte del mundo para adentrarte a otro. Y yo no deseaba abandonarlo.

Sabía que el mundo es mucho más que una guerra entre demonios y humanos, y yo quería conocerlo. Podría sonar egoísta, pero es lo que sentía y decidí creer desde hace muchos años.

Muchos se apuntaron a ser reclutas cuando se dio la oportunidad, por mi lado me dediqué a observar si alguno de mis amigos lo haría. Ninguno, gracias a Dios. Si alguno de ellos iba a entrar, seguramente sería Mikasa, o eso pensé.

Cuando Erwin recibió todas las solicitudes de los estudiantes, tomó los papeles en sus manos y los alzó con una de sus manos.

-Son dignos de admiración-refiriéndose aquellos que entregaron su solicitud-. La lucha de largos años que llevamos en nuestras espaldas, es un gran peso que también caerá sobre ustedes, no es fácil, pero es algo digno de lo que pueden estar orgullosos. Aquellas criaturas despiadadas sin corazón, debemos derribarlas por completo-terminó lo último con una voz más cruda.

"Todo un líder carismático" pensé a mis adentros. No tenía nada de carismático apoderarse de los bebés con poderes, sin darles oportunidad de escoger.

No escuché lo último, pero al terminar, creí sentir cómo su vista se fijaba en mí. No perdí la calma, todos aplaudían pero el sonido me parecía lejano mientras su mirada seguía fija en mí. Debía ser mi imaginación, pero sus ojos apuntaban a los míos, buscando con afán, algo en ellos. Un frío recorrió mi columna vertebral no pudiendo mientras mis ojos se negaban a huir de su mirada, hasta que por fin, hizo una reverencia y dejé de ver ese azul infernal.

-Eren, debemos volver-la voz de Mikasa me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Sí-respondí sin despegar mí vista del símbolo de las alas en el abrigo negro de Erwin, recordándome quienes eran mis enemigos.

No pude olvidar sus ojos clavándose en los míos, durante todo el día. Varias veces me regañaron por estar en las nubes, situación que hubiera deseado, pero no era así. Mi perturbación fue a tal punto, que hasta mi hambre se vio afectada. Armin fue el primero en preguntar si me ocurría algo y tuve que inventar alguna enfermedad para camuflar lo que realmente sentía.

Yo confiaba en ellos, sin embargo, mis ojos y mis poderes eran algo que no se los podía decir. Levi y Hanji fueron muy claros en ello, nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe enterarse ni sospechar de ello.

Al finalizar mi día, Kuro estaba esperándome a la salida de la escuela para volver juntos a casa. Nadie se le acercaba y mantenían su distancia de él, con temor. Mis amigos debían quedarse a sus actividades, así que yo siempre volvía sin ellos. Cuando me acerqué a Kuro, este movió su cola de alegría al verme y yo me encorvé a acariciar su cabeza.

-Es un demonio-escuché susurrar a una chica.

-Él es un monstruo, deberían hacer algo con él…-le respondió su amiga.

Llevó años escuchando y pasando por lo mismo, pero el tiempo no me había hecho más tolerante a las estupideces de la gente. Volteé a verlas con desprecio y al hacerlo, huyeron aterradas por mi atención puesta sobre ellas.

**Demonio.**

Los verdaderos demonios son ellos, hablando y haciendo cosas deplorables.

No conozco de ellos, pero imagino sus apariencias por relatos donde he escuchado que se alimentan de las almas y agonía de la gente. Y no conocer casi nada de ellos, me hacía no temerles como el resto de las personas. No suelo volver a mi casa enseguida, recorro parques y jardines que están abiertos al público antes de regresar. Después de todo nada me asegura que habrá alguien esperando en casa. Mi lugar favorito era un jardín japonés muy concurrido por los habitantes y turistas, pero a estas horas, donde el sol empezaba a ocultarse, todos volvían a sus casas para evitar cualquier incidente desfavorable. Podía ser un tanto osado en ese ámbito.

Al llegar, del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saqué una cámara fotográfica instantánea que traía conmigo. Kuro se dedicaba a correr por todo el lugar, gran parte del parque era ocupado por un lago con peces carpa nadando en su interior, sus alrededores era decorado con diferentes arbusto de estilo japonés y varios puentes que permitían cruzar de un lado a otro del lago. Y en la tarde, todo el parque tomaba un tono anaranjado por la puesta de sol. Me dediqué a tomar una gran cantidad de fotos y a medida que salían, las iba guardando en uno de mis libros.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo allí, era hora de volver a casa, de lo contrario, los policías me detendrían una vez más por andar en las calles a estas horas.

Al regresar a casa, no había nadie, como de costumbre. Kuro entró junto a mí y antes que nada, encendí todas las luces y la televisión. No me interesaba verla, sólo quería sentir ruido. Subimos al segundo piso e hicimos lo mismo con las luces antes de entrar a mi habitación. Una vez allí, me senté sobre mi cama con Kuro recostado sobre ella, juntos observamos las fotografías de la tarde y saqué uno de mis álbumes para ordenarlas allí.

-Tendremos que comprar uno nuevo…-dije al darme cuenta que ya estaba lleno.

Desde que aprendí a utilizar una cámara fotográfica, empecé tomar fotos de todo lo que me resultaba hermoso. Las más antiguas son de cualquier tontería de cuando era niño, incluso estaban mal enfocadas, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mis fotos iban mejorando hasta llegar a lo que eran hoy. Tengo de todo lo que me gusta, pero no he podido fotografiar a Hanji o a Levi… Nunca les agradó la idea y no me lo permitieron. Añoraba tener, algún día, una foto con ellos.

-¿Sigues con tus fotos?-me sorprendió una voz desde la puerta.

-Levi… ¿Ya regresaste?-estaba demasiado feliz, pero aprendí a disimularlo.

-Eso es obvio ¿No? Tch, aún tienes esa manía por encender todas las luces y aparatos electrónicos, es realmente molesto-me regañó.

-Perdón-me disculpé-. ¿Hanji no volverá hoy?

-No, hoy no.

-Bueno…Prepararé la cena-cerré mi álbum y me dirigí a la puerta.

Levi observaba a Kuro como si pudiera comunicarse con él, luego de unos segundos de torturarlo con la mirada, volteó hacía mí.

-Te he dicho que no entres al perro a la casa-me recordó, cruzando sus brazos en son de molestia.

-No puedo dejarlo fuera…no hará nada, lo prometo-supliqué.

-Tch, haz lo que quieras-salió de mi habitación.

Mientras cocinaba, de la televisión se escuchaban las noticias; cinco cazadores fueron encontrados descuartizados esta tarde. El ataque fue claramente de un demonio y se pidió que, por favor, respetarán el toque de queda. Parecía que se les estaba dificultando controlar la situación, aun siendo expertos en ello.

-Que tu perro no toque la comida. No comeré algo lleno de saliva animal o sus pelos-me advirtió Levi quien leía en el sillón.

-Lo sé.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, llamé a Levi a comer. Antes de empezar se aseguró que la comida no tuviera nada extraño y tras haberlo comprobado, empezó a comer. Su rostro me lo decía todo "No está mal" debía pensar, y eso me hacía feliz. Mientras cenábamos, las noticias continuaban emitiéndose y girando en torno al mismo tema.

-Han tenido muchos problemas con eso…-opiné, sin captar la atención de Levi y continué comiendo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Te da miedo?-preguntó.

¿Me daba miedo? La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sabía, pero creo que nunca me atemorizó tanto, de lo contrario no merodearía las calles tan tarde.

-No creo…-respondí listo para que se burlara de mí.

-Ya veo-respondió indiferente y continuo su comida.

Me sorprendió que no me haya dicho nada, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

Cuando terminamos de comer, se retiró a su habitación. Como todas las noches, yo me ocupaba de ordenar y guardar todo, y cuando tuve todo listo, apagué las luces y subí corriendo con Kuro a mi lado.

Esa noche no tendría excusa para dormir con Levi, Kuro estaba conmigo y me haría compañía en la noche. No obstante, como todas las noches, antes de ir a dormir fui a la habitación de Levi a dar las buenas noches.

-Levi-toque la puerta antes de entra.

-¿Otra vez?-me clavó su mirada, insinuando que venía con él.

-N-no, Kuro me hará compañía. Venía a dar las buenas noches-sonreí.

-Ah, claro. Buenas noches-me dijo en un tono seco.

-Buenas noches, Levi-cerré su puerta y me devolví a mi habitación.

Apagué las luces y entré en mi lecho apegado a la pared. Mi gran amigo ocupaba el espacio de la orilla de mi cama, mientras me acurrucaba con su gran cabeza sobre la mía.

-Buenas noches, Kuro-me despedí y me fui quedando dormido con el sonido de su respiración.

-o-

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras me quejaba, aún, medio dormido. La noche no había acabado y no era hora de levantarse, pero una molestia me trajo de regreso del mundo de los sueños. No entendía muy bien qué ocurría, pero sentía algo molesto en mi entrepierna. Bajé mi mano, encontrándome con algo inusual: mi miembro estaba completamente duro y al rozarlo, solté un ruido extraño, similar a una queja cuando te golpean, pero más suave. No sabía qué era y me estaba desesperando, el calor de mi cuerpo me sofocaba. Necesitaba hacer algo.

Aparté abruptamente las tapas despertando a Kuro de golpe, pero ya estaba saliendo de mi habitación para cuando quiso perseguirme. Me apresuré a llegar al baño y me metí a la ducha largando el agua fría que impactó contra mi cuerpo, provocándome un espasmo ante el cambio de temperatura. Traté de calmar mi respiración agitada, pero no conseguía hacerlo. El aire era pesado. Kuro ladraba del otro lado, y debía hacer algo antes de que llamara la atención de Levi. Pero fue muy tarde, antes de pensar en algo, Levi abrió la puerta dejando a mi amigo afuera.

-¿Qué mierda hace tu perro escandaloso a estas horas?-me preguntó enfadado.

-Levi…no sé qué ocurre, algo me pasa-lo miré aterrado, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Se acercó a mí y observó el bulto entre mis piernas. Al hacerlo, hizo una mueca que me puso mucho más nervioso, ¿era algo malo? ¿Tenía cura? ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Tch, mocoso. ¿No sabes nada?-me preguntó, pero sólo logró causarme una confusión peor-Apaga eso, sólo conseguirás un resfriado.

Obedeciendo sus palabras, corté el agua. Luego de ello Levi se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano para salir de la bañera. Me senté en el suelo, con mi pijama y cabellos mojando todo el suelo.

-Sácate eso-me ordenó.

Seguía sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo, pero Levi parecía saber qué hacía, así que me quité las ropas quedando completamente desnudo ante él. Su mirada se clavó en mi problema inferior, era algo vergonzoso, pero mi preocupación por acabar con esto era más fuerte.

-¿Qué me ocurre?-insistí.

-Te enseñaré una vez, después hazlo tú, solo-se agachó y tomó mi miembro con una de sus manos.

-¡Gh..!-solté nuevamente ese extraño sonido al sentir su mano.

Levi comenzó a mover su mano en mi miembro en un suave movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, podía sentir la textura de su mano frotándome, provocándome continuas descargas eléctricas que recorrían toda mi columna. Los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes y más repetitivos, no entendía qué hacía e incluso quise decirle que se detuviera. Era embarazoso.

-Veo que lo estás disfrutando-me miró con un rostro diferente a lo habitual.

-¡Le-mph! ¡No!-negaba.

No podía modular, mi cuerpo ardía y actuaba por sí solo. Levi no dejaba de mirarme y oculté mi rostro como si de esa forma, pudiera ocultar esta imagen de mí. Mordí mi labio al intentar silenciar mis extraños sonidos, pero no resistí mucho, y solté un fuerte grito que resonó en todo el baño y provocó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Levi.

Pronto, sus manos empezaron a moverse a mayor velocidad. Sentía que perdía completamente el control de mi cuerpo. Quise escapar, pero Levi me empujó contra la pared al prohibirme la huida. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez, me sentía bien.

-¡Ngh! Levi…Levi…-repetía su nombre una y otra vez, me sentía bien al hacerlo y era consiente de mi necesidad.

"Esto está mal" pensó una parte de mí, pero otra, mucho más fuerte, me hizo buscarlo mientras un viscoso liquido era liberado por mi miembro sobre su mano. Llevé mis labios inconscientemente a los de Levi, pero este me agarró fuertemente de los cabellos y me frenó.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?-me preguntó clavando sus fríos ojos en mí.

**Continuará…**

**Primero: Perdón por el retraso! Me tienen muy atareada y estoy muy atrasada con los fics :c Lo siento pero de algún modo actualizaré este y los demás. **

**Segundo: Sí, soy una maldita por dejarlo allí._. **

**Bueno si alguien se pregunta : ¿Cómo es posible que Eren no supiera nada de la masturbación y dsfhjskfhal? La historia está ambientada en un mundo donde la religión católica, o algo similar, está muy presente y bueno esas cosas son consideradas tabú y como Eren recién cumplirá quince no tiene idea de nada c: (Explicación random) Lamento dejarlos tan rápido pero estoy colapsada de cosas y debo continuar. Muchas gracias por todos los que leen y le han dado una oportunidad a la historia me hace muy feliz leer todos sus reviews y ver que les ha gustado! No saben lo feliz que me hacen 3 Espero les siga gustando y cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva pueden decírmela :3 **

**Que tengan un lindo día, cuídense y nos leemos! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

Sus ojos continuaban observándome mientras jalaba fuerte de mis cabellos.

¿Qué había hecho? Era algo que también me preguntaba yo. No sabía qué responder. Tenía miedo de su gélida mirada que no me abandonaba, pero a su vez, deseaba que no dejara de mirarme. Cambio la dirección de mis ojos hacia su mano. Estaba sucia y yo tenía la culpa, al verla hizo una mueca en disgusto. El problema que tenía con mi parte baja desgraciadamente no cesó. Levi pudo notarlo y me soltó y yo pude relajar mi cuello. Sin embargo, sin percatarme me dio vuelta, dejándome observando la pared y extrajo de golpe el pantalón de mi pijama.

-¿Lev-uhm?-no pude terminar, amarró una de las piernas del pijama alrededor de mi rostro de tal manera que no pudiera ni mover la lengua, mientras que con la otra pierna del pijama amarro mis muñecas. Estaba inmovilizado-

-Eres un mocoso caliente-me dijo en tono de burla-

No entendía qué me haría, seguramente, golpearme de tal forma que nunca olvidaría. Pero sorprendentemente no fue así. Pude sentir como su mano volvía a mi miembro y me hacía estremecer. Quise girarme, decir algo, pero no pude. Logré oír como Levi soltaba una risa llevando su otra mano a mi entrada e introducía uno de sus dedos en mi interior sin ninguna pausa. Mi cuerpo ardía sin control y podía sentir como perdía la razón dejándome llevar por las incesantes descargas eléctricas que me hacían perder el control.

-Te ves desesperado-me susurró Levi al oído-

Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo y…otra vez quería besarlo. Esta vez, pude sentir como el número de dedos incrementaba cambiando el placer, por dolor. Mis quejidos ahora eran producto de lo mucho que me molestaba sentir sus dedos moverse con indefinidos movimientos en mi interior. El movimiento de su mano en mi miembro aumentaba y la mezcla de dolor y placer me llevó a zafarme del nudo en mi boca. Pude girar y busque el rostro de Levi, no obstante, no tarde en recibir un fuerte golpe que impacto mi rostro contra el muro.

-Tch, no seas idiota-me dijo mientras presionaba mi cabeza contra el muro-

-Kjh…-me quejé-

Sin disminuir la presión que mantenía sobre mi cabeza, saco sus dedos de mi interior y con esa mano logró hacerme llegar al límite nuevamente. Me soltó y se levantó. Estaba cansado, mi respiración era inestable y finalmente todo estaba bajo control. Todo salvo mis sentimientos.

-Límpiate y ve a dormir-me ordenó mientras se lavaba las manos-

-S-sí-contesté-

Levi abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Kuro, quien, todo este tiempo estuvo afuera buscando la manera de entrar. No volteo a verme. Me quede allí en el frío suelo sin mis pantalones y con mi pecho comprimido.

-o-

La alarma sonó, nunca la sentí tan fastidiosa como esa mañana. Después de lo que paso anoche, no logré conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Me sentí aliviado y a la vez no podía conservar la calma.

Me preparé para bajar a desayunar antes de partir a la escuela. Levi no estaba en su habitación, en la escalera, rogué que estuviera abajo y a la vez que no. Me sentía nervioso sin razón, pero deseaba verlo. Al descender no había nadie, para variar.

Me hice de desayunar a mí y a Kuro. Encendí la televisión como siempre y el canal de noticias estaba sintonizado. Nuevamente hubo un ataque demoniaco, pero esta vez, fue a civiles en la madrugada. Con lo repetitivo que se volvían estos casos, el toque de queda se volvería más duro.

Recordé los ojos de ese señor Erwin clavados en mí. Iba a decírselo a Levi, pero se me había olvidado por completo. Esperaba encontrarlo en la noche junto con Hanji, que supuestamente, regresaba hoy. Si los tenía a ambos de seguro me sentiría más cómodo…

Cómo todas las mañanas salí con Kuro, la diferencia, fue que hoy me encontré con varios locos de sectas religiosas que aclamaban el fin de mundo. Lo único que conseguían era alterar a la gente y era impresionante que les creyeran. ¿Quién eran ellos para hablar sobre lo bueno y lo malo? Eran realmente molestos.

-o-

Tener que venir a rendir cuentas era un fastidio. La ineficiente de Hanji no podía hacer nada bien y la retuvieron aquí. Si no fuera porque la necesito la dejaría pudrirse por idiota.

-Señor, ha vuelto-un grupo de demonios me reverenció-

-¿Dónde está esa estúpida?-pregunté-

-La señora Hanji está con su padre…-respondió una voz femenina. Se trataba de Petra-

Cada amo demonio tenía a su cargo seis demonios de categoría inferior. Hanji y yo éramos hermanos mellizos así que bajo nuestro cargo tuvimos a los mismos seis demonios. De los cuales quedaban cuatro, Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunter.

-Que nadie moleste-avancé con apuro hacia donde se encontraban esos sujetos-

Y dentro de todos estos lazos demoníacos, encabezaba el más fastidioso de todos. El rey de las tinieblas.

Grandes puertas de hierro, decoradas con símbolos antiguos que nos representaban, eran la entrada a la alcoba del rey. Abrí las puertas de golpe, Hanji y ese bastardo estaban allí.

-Levi, te estábamos esperando-me sonrió estando en su gran silla de Hierro-

El lugar no tenía nada interesante, a excepción del pozo en el centro, del cual se podía ver a las almas en pena retorcerse en sus propias pesadillas, por simple diversión nuestra.

-No me hagas venir por estupideces Keny-le respondí con fastidió mientras observaba como Hanji me sonreía en disculpa, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo-

Keny, amo y señor de las tinieblas, tenía un tamaño más dominante que cualquiera de nosotros, su cabello era negro y los cuernos que salían de sí eran el doble, incluso el triple, que los nuestros. Los cuernos de un demonio aumentan según sus fechorías y él llevaba mucho más tiempo que nosotros en esto. Sus ojos conservaban el color de la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo, se mezclaban con un tono negro que iba en degradación desde sus pupilas hacia el exterior.

-Ustedes dos, llevan años jugueteando por allá ¿Acaso te estás encariñando con la comida Levi?-me miró incitándome a pelear-

-Jugar con esas desgraciadas almas es mejor que andar ocupándome de tu mierda.

Ante mis palabras, risas graves provinieron de él.

-Cómo mi hijo, espero que asumas pronto tu posición Levi. El mundo humano está siendo muy insolente con nosotros y estás siendo muy blando-apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras me observaba, con el fin de obtener algo de mí-

-Mis asuntos los tengo bien claro Keny y para ello necesito que sueltes a la maldita que tienes allí-la miré-

Amarrada como un puerco para ser cocinado, ni eso lo haría bien. La soltó y avanzó a mi lado, pero tomo su distancia. Sabia decisión. Ambos observamos como Keny aún nos tenía su asquerosa mirada de interés encima, volteamos para salir de allí.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-me preguntó antes de marcharme-

-Yo sabré qué hacer-respondí dándole la espalda mientras me alejaba-

-o-

Este no fue mi día, dormí en la mayoría de las clases, le grité a varios profesores por despertarme y pelee con unos chicos, ganándome así, un lote de anotaciones negativas. Anotaciones que ocasionarían que llamarán a mis tutores, es decir, tenía mis horas contadas.

Armin se preocupó por mí y se ofreció llevarme a casa para que Mikasa, quien no podía acompañarme, se quedará tranquila. Jean se nos unió y ambos se sintieron perturbados por Kuro al principio, luego de un rato caminando se acostumbraron a su presencia.

Ahora que estábamos entre nosotros, sin la presencia femenina de Mikasa, comenzaba animarme para preguntar por lo que me ocurrió ayer. Acordarme de ello era bastante vergonzoso, aún más que preguntarlo, pero era algo que necesitaba saber.

-Chicos…-capté su atención-¿Alguna vez han sentido algo raro con su cuerpo?

-¿Qué?-me miró extrañado Jean-¿Acaso…menstruas?-sonrió en burla-

-¡Cállate cara de caballo!-le di una patada en el muslo-

-¡Agh, bestia!

-¿Puedes ser más específico?-pidió Armin-

-Algo anormal, abajo...-me sonroje-

Jean y Armin intercambiaron miradas por un momento ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¿No sabes lo que es una erección?-me preguntó Armin-

-¿Erección?-pregunté-

-Casi quince años… ¿En qué mundo vives?-se burló Jean-

Estuve a punto de darle un nuevo golpe, pero Armin me detuvo y me explicó eso de la erección. En su definición también agregó términos como; el sueño húmedo y masturbación. Jean se reía, me enervaba. No sabía que esto tuviera tantas funciones complicadas y supe que la acción de Levi ayer fue eso, masturbación, pero habían otros detalles que ocurrieron y Armin no los nombro. Ahora sabía a qué se debía, pero continuaba algo confuso.

-¿Entiendes?-quiso comprobar de qué entendía-

-Sí, pero…

El llanto de un niño nos interrumpió, a unos pasos nuestros un niño de unos cuatro años de edad abrazaba sus piernas mientras lloraba. Nos acercamos procurando no asustarlo, nos miró y empezó a llorar como si nunca hubiésemos estado allí.

-Hola-se agacho Armin-¿Estás bien?

-Q-quiero a mi mamá…-respondió entre sollozos-

Era un niño de pelo color miel, sus ojos eran de un color azulado un poco más oscuro que los de Armin, tenía una piel tersa y traía consigo un abrigo café oscuro junto unos jeans gastados. Debía estar perdido, era una suerte que lo hayamos encontrado.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-insistió Armin-

-No sé…quiero a mi mamá-exijió aumentando el volumen de su llanto-

-Calma, calma, la buscaremos-le tendió la mano-

El niño elevó su rostro para ver cómo le ofrecían la mano. Pero cuando la vio, causo cierto desagrado y lágrimas se acumularon en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando me observó con cierto interés y corrió a aferrarse a mis piernas.

-¡Es-pera, calma!-balbucí en asombro-

-¡Hermano, hermano llévame con mamá!-gritaba mientras se aferraba con más fuerzas-

-Entiendo, entiendo, iremos pero tranquilízate-le insistí, no era bueno tratando con niños-

-¿Hermano?-preguntó Jean extrañado-

-Seguramente lo confundió…-respondió Armin-

Cuando el pequeño se calmó, pudimos escuchar ciertas indicaciones del niño. Eran confusas, pero de seguro su madre lo estaría buscando así que caminábamos por los alrededores, tratando de dar con la madre. No parecía verse afectado por la presencia de Kuro, ni el del niño, eso me sorprendía.

El niño continuaba sollozando, no me gustaba escuchar llantos ni gritos, así que le empecé hablar de cualquier cosa para que se distrajera mientras lo sostenía de la mano. Se escuchaba más calmado, pero nunca me respondió.

-Armin ¿La siguiente cuadra hacia donde nos llevará?-pregunté-

Nadie me respondió y cuando giré, no había nadie ¿Cuándo fue que los perdí? Kuro tampoco estaba lo que fue más raro ya que nunca me abandonaba. Me detuve abruptamente, los busqué, pero no tenía idea de donde me encontraba.

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-escuche la voz de una mujer por delante-

Delante de mí, había una mujer de pelo negro con coletas junto a un hombre de pelo rubio. Ambos portaban capas negras con un símbolo sobre ellas, era obvio quienes eran. Me estremecí por unos segundos, pero conservé la calma, todo estaría bien. Pero el pequeño se escondió tras de mí mientras observaba a esos dos con gran temor.

-¿Sabías que esos niños se llevan bien con los de su misma especie?-me hablo el hombre-

-¿Misma especie…?-pregunté-

-¡Ellos son malos no me dejan ver a mi mamá!-gritaba el niño-

-Además, esta es una zona protegida por un campo. Nadie entra. A no ser que se te haya dado una marca espiritual o…que seas un niño prodigio-sonrió la chica-Y yo no te veo graduado en nuestra asociación.

Tardé unos segundos en digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fui descubierto por un descuido. No me percaté que ese niño era parte de todo esto, seguramente traía consigo alguna marca en el cuerpo que estaba en el listado de niños como yo. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en su territorio.

-Bien, me sorprende que hayas durado tanto sin ser descubierto, pero se acabó el juego-el hombre rubio saco una pañoleta rosa con la cual el niño reaccionó-

-¡Mamá!-avanzó el pequeño pero lo retuve del brazo-

-¡No vayas!-lo atraje con fuerza-¡Son unos malditos!-grité-

-Oh, mira Thomas, el niño tiene agallas-sonrió la chica sacando bajo su capa un par de pistolas plateadas-

-Se irán los dos con nosotros. Me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de niño eres?-se refería a mí-Mina, que no escapen-de sus botas extrajo cuchillas y las lanzó-

Tome al niño en brazos y las esquivé. Salí corriendo de allí con él en brazos y ambos empezaron a perseguirnos. Pero estábamos en desventaja. Ellos ocupaban un equipo especial que portaban en sus caderas, de ellos salían dos cables que se incrustaban en las superficies y aceleraban con gas. Eso les permitía moverse con agilidad, estratégicamente y más rápido que nosotros. No teníamos oportunidad, pero eso no me detendría. Corrí mientras esquivaba sus ataques pero se me hacía cada vez más difícil esquivarlos, pero me lo permitían. Estaban jugando con nosotros antes de capturarnos. Uno de ellos, encendió una grabación donde se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de una mujer diciendo el nombre de un niño, y no era nada más que el del pequeño que traía conmigo.

-¡Mamá!-trataba de zafarse de mis brazos, pero no se lo permití-

-¡No! ¡Es una trampa!-grité con esfuerzo, estaba cansado-

¿Qué clase de personas son esas? ¿Protectores de la humanidad? ¿Defensores de los débiles? ¿Esto era defender a los débiles? Nos estaban persiguiendo como animales, jugando con nosotros, llevándonos al límite. Que desagradable, los odio. No eran merecedores de esos nombres, eran peor que los mismos demonios.

Sentía que ya no podría más, pero no quería dejar de luchar. No quería separarme de Levi ni de Hanji, aún habían muchas cosas que debía hacer por ellos…nunca les dije lo agradecido que estaba ni lo mucho que los amaba. Sus rostros venían a mí, mis recuerdos, todo bombardeándome en segundos.

"Levi, Hanji por favor…" rogué y perdiendo el equilibrio, caí al suelo sobre mi costado, preocupándome de que el niño estuviera a salvo. ¿Este sería el fin?

-Eres testarudo niño, pero se acabó-sonrió y apunto hacia mí con sus pistolas-

No, no es el fin.

-¡Muérete!-grité-

No sé qué paso, sus armas salieron volando fuera de sus manos. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, no fueron los únicos ¿Qué ocurrió? Acaso… ¿Lo hice yo?

-¿Qué demonios…?-Mina miró sus manos-Thom…

El hombre perdió una de sus manos, no por un corté, sino que fue mutilada.

-¡N-no! ¡Atrapa a ese niño!-gritó con dolor-

-¡Tienes agallas maldita bestia!-me dirigió una mirada de desprecio-

No sé cómo lo hice, pero intente nuevamente hacer lo mismo, pero pude sentir como fui bloqueado. Mina usó una especie de talismán que la cubría a ella y a Thomas. Maldición, si no podía hacer lo de antes, sacarían ventaja.

-Vas a pagarlo maldito engendro, de todos modos, los artefactos cómo tú no mueren fácil…-saco dos nuevas pistolas por debajo de su capa y nos apuntó-

En ningún momento baje la mirada, ni me mostré abatido por sus acciones. Vi como el gatillo era comprimido por la mujer, pero en ningún momento hubo un disparo.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué ocurre!?-intentaba disparar pero no lo conseguía-

-Tch, las basuras de hoy sólo ocasionan problemas-escuché por detrás-

El alivio que sentí en ese momento, era inexplicable. Levi y Hanji se encontraban justo detrás de mí.

-Levi, Hanji…-pronuncie con gran alivio-

-He llegado a salvarte como siempre Erencito-me sonrió Hanji-

-T-thomas…-tartamudeo Mina. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo junto con el del hombre-

-Levi…-dijo en un tono muy bajo-

-¿Te atreves a pronunciar mi nombre? Basura-levantó su fulminante mirada hacia ellos-

Nunca le había visto así, muchas veces se enojó con nosotros y nos intimidaba con su mirada, pero esta vez era muy distinta. Los dos cazadores temblaban de miedo, ya no me encontraba solo pero, sus rostros se encontraban desfigurados, como si hubieran visto el mismo infierno. Ninguno se movía, yo continuaba abrazando al niño.

-Oh, que lastima, pensé que iba a ser más divertido…-dijo Hanji desanimada-

-¡No se saldrán con la suya!-Thomas gritó desesperadamente sacando con su mano vigente cuchillas que lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Levi-

-¡Levi!-grité-

Las cuchillas se detuvieron justo en frente de Levi, como si estuvieran flotando ¿Otra vez yo? No, esta vez no sentí ninguna conexión con ello, entonces, ¿Quién?

-¿Crees que me vas a tocar con tus tenedores?-burló Levi sonriendo sádicamente-Quédatelas.

El color carmín se apodero de mi campo visual. Las cuchillas se incrustaron en los brazos y piernas de Thomas, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo ¿Levi lo había hecho? Reaccione a cubrir los ojos del niño, cuando todo se convirtió en un escenario de sanguinario.

Sus cuerpos fueron mutilados, descuartizados, escuché sus gritos de dolor que no tardaron en esfumarse junto a sus vidas. Levi y Hanji fueron los causantes de sus muertes, fue todo tan rápido, mis ojos estaban abiertos como plato, no permitiéndome cegarme ante lo que veía frente a mí.

Largos abrigos negros con el pelaje de algún animal, que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Grandes garras a lugar de sus manos.

Cuernos sobresalientes de sus cabezas.

Y sobre todo…Ojos rojos.

-Oh, esto fue muy aburrido ¡Si continua así terminaré aburriéndome!-Hanjí llevó sus brazos tras su nuca mientras se quejaba-

Ambos parados allí, rodeado de extremidades y sangre. Levi me observaba, sus ojos se adentraban en mí. Mis manos temblaban.

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el niño quien continuaba sin ver nada-

Ellos eran…Demonios…

_**Continuará…**_

**Holi :3 les traje el nuevo Cap :D sé que me demoré en actualizar este fic (perdón, perdón, perdón) la verdad es que mi imaginación se fue a la dfhjkslahfjklsa D: y no sabía cómo continuar. Pero me llegó la luz :D y no hubiera sido así si no fuera por ****The Light of the Darkness 17****, que me dio una idea y a base de eso me nació la creatividad. Muchas gracias 3 *-* **

**Mina y Thomas fueron mutilados más rápido que en snk, un minuto de silencio…okno**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy y cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus lindos review y todo aquel que lee la historia, me hace muy feliz leerlos y saber que les guste :)**

**Dejen sus reviews, cuídense nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

-¿Hermano?-escuchaba la voz lejana del niño-

Me hallaba frente a quienes frente a quienes había creído conocer, petrificado, sin saber qué hacer. Mis manos temblorosas deseaban tomar al niño y salir corriendo de allí, pero, los siniestros ojos carmesí con los que Levi me apuntaba, no me dejaban reaccionar ni pensar con cordura. Me van asesinar, eso pensaba, y cuando junto con Hanji caminaron hacia mi pude obligar a mi cuerpo a levantarse con el pequeño en brazos y echar a correr.

No entendía por qué lo hacía, huir corriendo no solucionaría nada, aunque mis piernas fueran rápidas, no lograría nada. Si querían matarme lo harían, me casarían como insecto y se ocuparían de mí. Pero no me detuve, si iba a morir, no lo haría como un cobarde que no lucho. Corrí, corrí pese a que sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar, como mis pulmones reclamaban por el aire que no les lograba otorgar y como mis piernas empezaban a entorpecer de poco. Me detuve, miré a mi alrededor desesperado. No había nadie. No pude mantenerme de pie, y, soltando al pequeño me arrodille en el suelo, apoyándome sobre mis manos mientras luchaba por estabilizar mi cuerpo.

-¿Se fueron las personas malas?-me preguntó jalando de mis cabellos con delicadeza-

-Sí…estaremos bien-conteste con esfuerzo-

Ya había anochecido, lo que implicaba que habrían policías en las calles regulando el toque de queda, y no sólo eso, también estarían allí los malditos de las capas negras junto con demonios. La noche y sus depredadores no asechaban, ambos lo sabíamos.

-Oye-levanté y sostuve al niño de los hombros-¿Recuerdas dónde queda la casa donde está tu madre? , y, ¿El nombre que te dio ella?-hable con dulzura para no espantarlo-

-Sí… pero dijeron que no podía volver allí…-entristeció-

-Sí puedes. Yo te llevaré ¿Me guiarás?-le tendí la mano-

-Sí-la tomó-

Camine con él en silencio. Debíamos ser cuidadosos, no causar ruidos y cuidar de nuestras espaldas. Para evitar problemas, no fuimos por calles de poca iluminación y apartadas de las zonas de alto flujo de personas. Estaba demasiado oscuro y estar acompañado de un niño pequeño no me ayudaba en nada, además, yo debía ser el fuerte allí y apoyarlo. Lo intenté, pero ya empezaba a sudar y no pude impedir que mi cuerpo empezara a temblar junto con mi inquieto corazón. Estaba en mi límite.

-¿También te asusta la oscuridad hermano?-me preguntó el niño en un susurro-

-N-no-mentí, la mentira menos creíble que he hecho-

-A mí también me da miedo, pero estamos juntos-apretó mi mano-

Sentí un calor que logró calmarme un poco. Era mucho más pequeño que yo, demasiado, y aun así era más valiente. Me sentí una falla de imagen adulta.

-¿Esas personas malas volverán por mí?-me preguntó desanimado-

-No, ellos ya no están, pero debemos ser cuidadosos ¿Sí?

-Sí. ¿Ellos también te quitaron a tu mamá?

Los golpes que Levi me daba seguido, sus malos tratos y castigos no fueron nada al lado del gran golpe que tuve con esa pregunta. Tuve ganas de gritarle y dejarle allí para que se las arreglara solo. ¿Pero qué estaría haciendo con eso? Sólo descargándome con un niño inocente por haberme hecho una pregunta que me hizo despertar de lo que ocurrió hoy.

Todo este rato, estuve actuando y pensando sin tomarme lo de hoy como si fuera cierto. Para mí, era como si yo estuviera siguiendo un mal sueño en el cual debía seguirle el curso para que acabara pronto. No era un sueño, era la maldita realidad. Mordí mi labio para tragarme el llanto. No era por mi madre, era por ellos. Eran todo lo que tenía y necesitaba, pero ahora no tenía certeza de nada con ellos. Me sentía solo.

Tuve que abandonar mis pensamientos al llegar a una calle iluminada. Habíamos llegado a una zona de casas humildes, todos estaban en sus casas y nosotros caminamos con cautela. El niño reaccionó al ver una casa con el techo rotoso. Quiso correr pero lo detuve y le dije que se mantuviera calmado. No había timbre, tuve que avanzar y golpear la puerta. Sentí pasos del otro lado, pero no me abrieron. Toque otra vez.

-Por favor, váyase-escuché del otro lado-

-Señora necesito que me abra, tengo…

-¡Mamá!-gritó el pequeño con felicidad antes que pudiera terminar

La mujer abrió la puerta de inmediato, con un rostro impactado nos observó a los dos. No reaccionaba, pero luego, llevó una mano a su boca reteniendo el llanto que ya escapaba por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

-¡Sam…!-se abalanzó sobre el pequeño y este hizo lo mismo-

La mujer acariciaba y besaba al pequeño con desesperación. El niño entre lágrimas aclamaba a su madre, era una escena bastante sentimental que lo único que conseguía era hacerme sentir más solo. Pero me sentía feliz por ellos.

-Entra, por favor-me invitó la mujer que entraba con su hijo-

No sé por qué entré. Era un lugar muy distinto a lo que acostumbraba, un espacio pequeño, muebles gastados y estufa a leña. Mientras miraba a mí alrededor, la mujer me tomó por sorpresa y me abrazó. Me sorprendió pero no tardé en apartarla.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo… ¿Cómo?-su rostro expresaba todas las dudas que tenía-

-Lo encontré de camino…Deben irse o vendrán por él.

-Tú también debes escapar, nos iremos ahora.

-No…yo no.

-También vendrán por ti, debemos irnos-me insistió tomándome la mano-Eres un niño especial, como mi hijo.

-¿Eh…?

-Tus ojos-me señaló-

En un pequeño espejo que había a la pared observé mi rostro, no me había percatado que no traía los lentes de contacto conmigo, debí haberlos perdido entre todo el alboroto o quién sabe qué.

-Yo estaré bien… váyanse ustedes.

-¿Dónde piensas ir? Te encontrarán.

-Estaré bien…-me dirigí a la salida-Huyan ahora por calles oscuras...será más fácil-abrí la puerta-

-¿Tienes con quien ir?

-Probablemente…-di un paso fuera pero una pequeña mano me detuvo. Voltee-

-Gracias por traerme a casa hermano, espero encuentras a tu mamá-me sonrió-

-Cuídate-sonreí con esfuerzo-

-Muchas gracias…me has devuelto la vida… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Eren-salí de allí cerrando la puerta-

No podía seguir escuchándolos, él ya estaba con su madre y ahora sólo debían asegurarse que esa gente no los encontrara. En cuanto a mí…no tenía idea donde ir. ¿Regresar a casa? No habría nada allí para mí.

Camine despreocupado, la verdad me daba igual si me atrapaban o no. No sabía a donde iba, mis pies se movían y mi sentido era desordenado. Si ellos me hubieran querido encontrar, ya lo hubieran hecho. Hanji siempre lo hacía. Nadie vendría por mí si no fuera para matarme.

Me hallé frente a una gran catedral, con una arquitectura gótica y antigua. Desde afuera me sentía tan insignificante al lado de esa gran estructura. No la había visto, eso se debía a que nunca recorrí esta zona de la ciudad. No tenía otro lugar donde quedarme y seguramente no habría nadie a esta hora. Empujé la puerta que crujió al movimiento y me detuve al sentir un ladrido tras de mí. Era Kuro quien se encontraba tras de mi moviendo su cola.

-Kuro…-me agache y estiré los brazos-

Corrió hacia mí haciendo sonar sus patas en el asfalto. A penas lo sentí abalanzarse sobre mí, lo abracé con fuerzas hundiendo mi rostro en su pelaje. Con su hocico me olfateaba el cabello y lamía mi oreja mientras yo continuaba abrazándolo con fuerzas. Él si era real... mi mejor amigo. El llanto que guardé todo este rato lo solté sobre él. Al sentirme llorar, gemía tristemente e intentaba soltarse para poder ayudarme. Lo solté y sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro.

Acabamos por entrar los dos. El lugar era amplio y tenía un aspecto tétrico al estar iluminado por velas en todas las esquinas. Al frente estaba el altar con una cruz en ella y el resto del espacio era ocupado por bancas de madera barnizada. El cielo estaba cubierto por una extensa pintura de ángeles. Me senté en un banco del centro junto con Kuro que se encontraba incomodo en este lugar. Estaba agotado, mi cuerpo ya no daba más y recostándome sobre mi amigo me deje llevar por el sueño pese al lugar en donde me encontraba.

-o-

El horrendo aroma de la cocina no me dejaba estar en paz. Podría jurar que tenía color y se esparcía lentamente como un arma mortal. Antes de que se generara una explosión o alguna otra cosa, me tomé la molestia de ir a la cocina a detener a esa lunática. Ahora lo podía asegurar, el humo de que salía de las ollas y las sopas que burbujeaban eran de colores, no algo quemado, sino de malditos colores.

-¿Quieres acabar con nosotros estúpida?-le reclamé-

-¡Levi!-tosió-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago aquí?-eché un vistazo su desastre-Deshazte de eso, ahora.

-Créeme no está tan mal-intentó convencerme con la mirada-De acuerdo lo haré…

Seguramente habría alguna mutación en donde fuera a parar eso y no quiero saber donde sería. Me encontraba en el living, había demasiado silencio y eso se debía a que el imbécil de Eren quiso hacer berrinche y decidió pasar la noche fuera. Hanji volvió de botar la basura y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Tendremos que pedir comida a domicilio?-preguntó desalentada-

-Nosotros no tenemos la necesidad de alimentarnos de comida humana-le recordé-

-Lo sé, pero tanto tiempo que hemos estado así, me he acostumbrado e incluso me gusta mucho. ¿Tú no?

-No es tan mala-admití-

Hanji se quedó en silencio, esta mujer sacaba a relucir su lado payaso únicamente cuando se encontraba con Eren, porque ahora, no molestaba como de costumbre.

-¿Crees que vuelva?-preguntó seriamente-

-Quien sabe.

-Debí atraparlo, aún puedo ir a buscarlo-me miró pidiéndome permiso. Yo la detuve en todo momento-

-Déjalo así.

-Dime Levi, ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿De verdad crees que ese niño ahora que sabe la verdad vendrá a nosotros como si nada? ¿Qué piensas hacer si nos traiciona?

-Que molesta, ya te lo había dicho antes-voltee a ver su rostro-Lo mataré.

-Tantos años, para fallar ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?

No sé qué pretendía, pregunta tras preguntas, se volvía demasiado fastidioso. No sólo se daba el lujo de hacer rabieta y escapar, también hacía que Hanji empezara a interrogarme, como si le debiera respuesta a los demás. Sólo la toleraba porque era mi hermana.

-¿Te has encariñado con él Hanji?

-No...-respondió sin certeza-Pero, ha sido un largo tiempo.

-Sí no estuviera seguro, no hubiera desperdiciado quince años en ese mocoso. Además, no tiene a nadie más en este mundo.

-Ya van a ser quince años… ¿No?-me recordó-

Cuando nos encargamos del mocoso, Hanji ideo una fecha de cumpleaños. Estuve en contra, sólo había que cuidar de él, pero ella insistía en parecer una de esas familias para Eren. Esa fecha era mañana. Se cumplirían quince años de cuidado, quince años trabajando en secreto con él.

-Sí, quince años-confirmé alzando la mirada-

-o-

Una voz distante interrumpió mi sueño. Estaba desorientado, cómo si hubiera despertado luego de años de sueño. Al abrir completamente mis ojos, un hombre estaba a mi lado, tenía una barba blanca y larga que cubría los alrededores de su boca. Era tanto lo aturdido que me encontraba, que por un momento creí que se trataba de santa Claus.

-Ya despertaste-me sonrió-

Esto de verdad estaba pasando y si no fuera por el gruñido de Kuro, me demoro más en reaccionar. De un salto, me hice hacia atrás, alejándome de esa persona. Supuse que era el padre de esa iglesia o por lo menos vestía como uno. Recordé que no traía mis lentillas, era más que seguro que ya se había dado cuenta de mis ojos. Le miré desafiante.

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada-me tendió la mano haciendo que Kuro se lanzara a morder-

-No me trate de idiota-le respondí mientras sostenía a mi amigo-

-Eres uno de esos niños, no crees que si quisiera hacerte algo, ¿Lo hubiera hecho mientras dormías?

Era un buen punto, no cien por ciento certero, pero si era creíble. Relaje mis músculos al sentirme más seguro. El padre continuaba tendiéndome su mano, yo, sin tomarla, acepté y me senté a su lado procurando que Kuro no hiciera nada. A mí me pudo convencer en algo, a él no.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?-me preguntó-

-No es de su incumbencia.

Estoy seguro que mi respuesta no era el tipo de respuesta que mereciera una amable sonrisa, pero así fue, me sonrió.

-¿Por qué no va hacerme algo? Usted es parte de todo esto…

-Puede que lo sea, pero, puede que no esté de acuerdo.

-Usted es raro…-lo miré demostrando mis palabras-

Esta vez, soltó risas. Realmente extraño.

-A veces, nos encontramos en situaciones donde no sabemos con certeza qué es lo que está bien o lo que está mal. Pero queremos permanecer allí. Lo importante es seguir con lo que tienes ahí-apuntó a mi pecho-

-¿Cómo sabré si lo que quiero está bien?-pregunté embobado por sus palabras-

-Eso sólo lo sabrás cuando lo hagas-acarició mi cabeza-Bueno, yo debo preparar la misa de la mañana-se levantó-

¿Mañana? Me pregunté sorprendido. Efectivamente estaba amaneciendo, estuve toda la noche dormido aquí. Por la poca luz que había, debían ser las seis de la mañana. Pronto debería irme si no quería que la gente me encontrara, de todos modos, alguien me podría ver de camino.

-Por cierto-sacó algo debajo su sotana-Ten.

Eran unos lentes de sol.

-¿Ustedes usan esto?-pregunté extrañado, pero menos mal que lo hacían-

-Somos humanos después de todo-se alejó-

Somos humanos… y ellos demonios. ¿Era tanta la diferencia? De tan sólo pensarlo volvía a sentir mi pecho comprimirse. Siempre se nos ha dicho que son seres carentes de amor y amabilidad, seres hechos para la destrucción y perdición de nuestras almas. ¿Qué tan cierto era eso? Yo me negaba a creerlo, me negaba a creer que todo lo que hemos pasado no ha sido nada. Sé lo que son, lo sé perfectamente y ayer pude comprobarlo, pero, sé también lo que los demás no saben de ellos.

Humanos y demonios, ninguno de los dos puede considerarse como bueno. He visto cómo los humanos lastiman y matan, al igual que ellos. Entonces, si tuviera que escoger un camino ¿Cuál sería?

Levi, Hanji quienes me cuidaron, me protegieron y me entregaron un hogar, pero me engañaron.

Cerré mis ojos y alcé mi rostro, recordándolos, apartándome un momento de todos los pensamientos que bombardeaban mi mente y me hacían enloquecer.

"_**Lo importante es seguir a lo que tienes ahí."**_

-o-

Con tan sólo dos años, decidí subir las escaleras solo. Tenía prohibido hacerlo, mi andar a esa edad continuaba siendo torpe, pero quería subir e ir por Levi. No había barandilla, era una escalera estilo moderno sin bordes y en forma de caracol. Cada escalón que subía era un gran paso para mí y en cada uno de ellos me equilibraba como podía. No alcancé a llegar al final y resbalé. Antes de que mi cabeza tocara alguna superficie dura, una fuerte mano sostuvo uno de mis pequeños brazos y me levantó.

-Mocoso, ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo Hanji?-me regañó-

-¡EREN!-gritó y vino corriendo hacia nosotros-

-¿No ibas a cuidarlo?

-Lo hacía, le leía un cuento y….me dormí.

Levi la miró indignado y la empujo con el pie, haciéndola caer por las escaleras. Yo reí al encontrar graciosa su forma de jugar, o eso pensaba en ese entonces.

-Mira, por lo menos lo haces reír.

-Eso dolió… ¡Oh! Eren no ha terminado su comida.

-Ten-me tendió hacia Hanji-

-La calentaré, tráelo.

Recuero como Levi me llevó de mala gana, pudiéndome dejar solo, se quedó conmigo sosteniéndome sobre sus piernas para que no escapara. Hanji volvió con mi comida y se sentó a nuestro lado mientras intentaba dármela. Sabia mal, era una papilla de zanahorias, pero sabía asquerosa y tardaba mucho en acabar con ella.

-Abre la boca Eren… ¡Aquí viene el avión!-simulaba con su mano uno-

-Gh…-no aceptaba la cucharada y acababa manchándome-

-Eres una inútil…Lo ensuciaste.

Levi tomó una servilleta y limpio los rastros de comida por la comisura de mis labios con ella.

-¿Debería tratar con el tren?-se preguntó-

-No seas idiota y aliméntalo bien.

-Mira Eren, esta es la cura para un virus mortal que está rondando, si no la tomas acabarás convirtiéndote en un zombi-puso su cara de maniática-

Intentaba darme de comer de varias formas, yo no me creía ninguna de sus historias y no abría la boca, acababa manchándome una y otra vez, cada una de ellas, Levi se preocupaba de limpiarme hasta que acababa dándome él de comer. Era el único que me podía hacer pasar esa asquerosa comida, mientras peleaba con Hanji por lo ineficiente que era.

Una y otra vez, ellos cuidaron de mí…

-o-

Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, mientras mordía mi labio inferior para reprimir mis sollozos. Cuando decidí abandonar mi mente y seguir mi corazón, de inmediato mis recuerdos me invadieron.

Los amo. Los amo y eso es de lo único que estoy seguro ahora. Tomé mi decisión a base de eso. Yo no entiendo qué pasa entre demonios y humanos, cuál es su fin ni sus motivos, pero quiero creer que no todos son iguales. Volvería a mi hogar, junto con quienes yo considero mi familia y me esforzaría por estar a su lado y conseguir respuestas a mis preguntas. Pero no sólo quería respuestas, quería lograr más, quería demostrar que ellos si podían amar y sentir. Lo haría y ese sería mi motivo de vida, no importa por cuanto tuviera que pasar.

Me levanté decidido, secándome las lágrimas con mi antebrazo y me puse los lentes de sol que el padre me dio. Ayer creí que mi mundo había acabado, incluso llegó a dejar de importarme lo que me ocurriera, pero ahora tenía toda la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar lo que aprontara.

Kuro me observaba confuso.

-Vamos a casa-le indiqué con una sonrisa-

El me respondió con un ladrido que resonó en toda la catedral.

El sol empezaba a salir, los rayos de luz llegaban a mí haciéndome sentir el calor luego de una larga y fría noche. Me encontraba muy lejos de casa, pero volvería con cautela. Quería llegar pronto, pero a la vez, tenía miedo. No sabía con qué me encontraría, normalmente no había nadie, pero esta vez era distinto.

Al llegar a mi casa, abrí el gran portón con mis manos temblorosas y entré con Kuro. No había nadie. Avancé hacia el interior buscando una señal, algo, rogaba para que estuvieran. Nada ni nadie, empezaba a desesperarme ¿Me habían abandonado? Nada los ataba a mí, quise gritar, llorar, estuve a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Te das el lujo de pasar la noche fuera mocoso?-me regañó una voz por la espalda-

Mi corazón se relajó, voltee con mis ojos brillosos y los vi a ambos. Levi se mostraba neutral, pero con frialdad. Hanji se veía preocupada pero no me dijo nada y al ver mi expresión, su rostro mostró una leve sorpresa. Quería hablar, pero no sabía qué decirles.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-me propuso Levi-No te atrevas a decirme que nada.

-Me quedaré aquí, en mi hogar-respondí-

-¿Sabes qué significa eso?-me clavo sus fríos ojos-

-Lo sé.

-Si corres, te alcanzaré, no importa donde vayas. Te encontraré y exterminaré-caminó hacia mí con los brazos cruzados-

No me despego la vista ni yo a él. Se acercó a mí quedando justo frente mío de brazos cruzados. Ahora sabía que tenía de frente a un demonio, pero eso no me asustó.

-Lo sé. No me iré, pero no por tu amenaza. Son mi familia-sonreí-

Levi no se inmutó ante mis palabras, volteo a ver a Hanji y avanzó hacia ella. Le susurró algo al oído y me miró. Estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo.

-Es hora de actuar Eren-me dijo Levi-

-¿Actuar?-pregunté-

-No creas que vas a estar allí sin hacer nada. Tenemos algo para ti-me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera-

Camine en su dirección y Hanji se quedó a mi lado antes de continuar. Me tomó por el hombro para detenerme.

-Después ven a la cocina-me golpeo con suaves golpes en el hombro-

Caminé hacia una habitación sin uso donde se dirigió Levi. En esta gran casa había muchas habitaciones sin uso, nunca me interesó entrar en una. Al llegar, Levi saco del armario algo envuelto en una tela roja. Tendió el bulto en el suelo y me indicó que lo abriera.

Me acerqué y abrí el bulto. En el interior, había dos fundas de katana. No las tome y lo miré extrañado, no me respondía y yo no entendía que pretendía enseñándomelas.

-¿Qué es esto…?-pregunté observando el par de katana-

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué…?-no entendía-

-Nos ayudarás a exterminar a esos malditos capas negras. Felices quince Eren.

_**Continuará…**_

**Bueno llegué con la conti :3 Quisiera aclarar algo, yo sé que este fic dice que tendrá mpreg y por cómo va la historia se ve que nunca llegará, tengan paciencia que primero tengo que hacer esta parte de la historia que es fundamental para lo demás, también la relación de ellos. Muchas gracias a quien ha leído la historia y ha dejado su lindo review, cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Espero les siga gustando y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Cuídense 3**


	6. Chapter 6

No podía recibir la información con todo el significado de sus palabras. Frente a mí, las dos katanas parecían no permitir quitarles la vista, mi respiración se detuvo por unos instantes y lentamente me di ánimos para mirar a Levi con mi rostro descolocado.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-me preguntó al no escucharme decir nada-

-N-no puedo…-di un paso hacia atrás-

-No te estoy preguntando si puedes o no imbécil, te estoy dando una orden-dirigió mi mirada hacia las katanas con su dedo índice-

Las observaba, las estudiaba, las volvía a observar y no podía imaginarme utilizándolas en los términos que me daba Levi. No podía o simplemente me negaba hacer algo así. El silencio que mantuvo Levi, me impedía pensar con claridad, aún más si me estuviera castigando o insultando.

"No lo haré…" Eso quería decir, pero mis labios se abrieron unos milímetros, cuando me retracté de decírselo. No era una opción, por cómo los ojos de Levi me observaban y esperaban mi reacción, sabía que no lo era. Fue entonces cuando ya no sabía qué responder, todo había sido tan abrumador e impactante en unas cuantas horas, que no lograba producir una respuesta que lo convenciera, o que convenciera al nuevo Levi.

-Mañana te quiero antes del anochecer aquí, ¿Entiendes?

-Sí…-me digné a responder-

-Hoy relaciónate con ellas-avanzó y pasó por mi lado-

-Espera…-voltee a detenerlo con mi voz-

-¿Qué?

-…Nada…

-Toma una ducha, estás asqueroso-me ordenó y se marchó-

Había convivido tanto tiempo con su carácter frío e indiferente que sus respuestas y acciones se me hacían naturales. Pero siempre creí que detrás de todo ello habían sentimientos hacía mí, por muy pequeños que fuesen, ahora dudaba si de verdad tenía algo reservado para mí. Desvié mi vista encontrándome con las katanas.

Los demonios eran seres crueles y lujuriosos, carentes de cualquier sentimiento, esa era la definición que escuché de todos y en cualquier lugar por tantos años. De tan sólo pensar que eso era cierto, era incapaz de estar tranquilo y mi pecho volvía a sentir el vacío de estar solo. Que Levi no sintiera absolutamente nada por mí, era algo que me apuñalaba sin piedad.

Quise exigirle muchas respuestas, pero opte por abandonar esa habitación. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis manos temblaban. Levi nunca se comportó como si algo hubiera cambiado, no me dio ninguna explicación y yo tampoco la pedí. Mis piernas avanzaban muy lento, lo único que podía sentir con claridad era el palpitar de mi corazón que parecía retener todo con dificultad dentro de él.

-Eren-me llamó una voz, liberándome de mi mente-

Hanji me esperaba al final del pasillo, con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas, con ese aire tan entusiasta con el cual solía verla, me parecía difícil aceptarlo luego de haberlo visto con mis propios ojos. Ellos no eran los mismos.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, sin mirarla a la cara. Cuando estuve frente a ella, me rodeo con un brazo por los hombros y me guio hacia la cocina. La calidez que emitía me logró calmar un poco, era el calor de una de las personas que me cuidó por tantos años y continuaba haciéndolo.

Me indicó que me sentara en la pequeña mesa de plástico, que había en la cocina para trabajar en ella comidas más elaboradas, y, del refrigerador sacó un pastel de merengue frambuesa, poniéndola frente a mí con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Felices quince Eren! Traje tu pastel favorito-lo acercó hacía mí-

Todos los años sin falta, ella me tenía el pastel favorito cada mañana antes de comenzar el día. Cuando era pequeño, solía correr a la cocina en la mañana para encontrarme con este detalle que me emocionaba mucho. No era el pastel, sino el hecho de sentirme más cercano a ellos un día al año lo que me llevaba a emocionarme. Levi nunca celebró como Hanji, ella siempre se mostraba emocionada cuando llegaba esta fecha pero él se acercaba y, pudiendo zafarse de esta escena, se quedaba allí hasta que ella terminara de cantarme el cumpleaños. Nunca me deseo un feliz cumpleaños, sino hasta hoy.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de mis ojos sin percatarme, con todo lo ocurrido creía que muchas cosas cambiarían, empezando por el día de mi cumpleaños, no sabía con qué faceta oculta de ellos me encontraría a partir de ahora, sin embargo, no esperaba lo mismo que de costumbre. Al sentir que las cosas con Hanji no habían cambiado radicalmente, pude relajarme y dejar escapar toda la angustia que guardé en esa habitación con Levi.

-E-espera, no era para que lloraras…-trató de calmarme-

Pero su intento sólo consiguió aumentar mi llanto. Lloraba como un niño pequeño, sin que me importara nada más que liberar todo lo que traía conmigo desde ayer en la tarde. Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que no me dejaban hacer eso.

-Gracias…-respondí secando con mi antebrazo las lágrimas-

-Supongo que no irás a la escuela hoy-me dijo y con ello vi la hora.

Era demasiado tarde como para alcanzar a llegar, además, me sentía agotado por no haber descansado bien la noche anterior.

-No.

-Da igual, será mejor que te quedes. Por cierto, Kuro está afuera, Levi lo sacó antes de irse-me tendió un pedazo de pastel que cortó-

-¿Se fue…?

-Sí, volverá pronto.

No podría relacionar por completo sus salidas repetitivas, pero lo que tenía claro es que no debía tratarse de algo humano. Apartando eso de lado, antes que se apoderara de mí nuevamente, probé un bocado del dulce pastel que tenía enfrente. El sabor me trajo los recuerdos de cada uno de mis cumpleaños, las cálidas mañanas que compartía con ellos y que ahora lo único dulce que había en ella era el dulce merengue frambuesa que se deshacía en mi boca.

-Ya son quince años, ¿No?-recordó Hanji mientras me observaba-

-¿Por qué…?-solté el tenedor-

-¿Uhmm?

-¿Por qué se encargaron de mí…?

Sin entorpecer, la miré sin acobardarme por escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que le hacía. Ya no me conformaría con lo de siempre.

-¿No deberías estar feliz? Estás aquí eso lo importante.

-Adoptado por…-tragué saliva-demonios…

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Que ustedes se ocupen de mí no me molesta, pero ¿No hubiera sido mejor devorarme?-la desafié con la mirada-

Ella acercó su rostro al mío, yo intenté retroceder hasta que me detuve al casi caer con mi silla. Nunca la vi poner esa faceta conmigo, con otros sí, pero ahora que la veía tan cerca, mi ser se estremecía.

-¿Quieres que te comamos?-me preguntó con una voz profunda-

No pude responder, estaba congelado mientras los ojos de Hanji se adentraban en mí ser. Lo único que pude hacer fue no apartarle la mirada, hasta que ella se alejó y me sonrió, permitiéndome relajar mi postura.

-No deberías hacer preguntas innecesarias pequeño-acarició mis cabellos-

-Quiero saber la verdad de todo….-susurré-

-Por ahora, debes concentrarte en lo que te encargó Levi-me ordenó dejándome solo-

Por poco olvidaba la orden que recibí al llegar. Terminé mi plato, lo lave y limpie para dejar todo en orden. Después de ello, salí fuera a buscar a Kuro quien fue expulsado del interior de la casa por Levi. Al salir, él reaccionó a mi presencia y vino hacía mí de inmediato, entrando ambos a nuestra casa.

Subí a mi habitación, mis pasos con los de Kuro era lo único que se escuchaba en esa enorme casa. Al entrar a mi habitación me abalancé sobre la cama, acurrucándome en el cobertor beige. Inspiré el aroma familiar de mi lecho y por más que quise dormir, abandonarme por un solo momento, el silencio se apoderó de mí como un ente que no me permitiría abandonar la realidad tan fácilmente.

Estaba cansado, ¿Físicamente? Hubiera deseado que así fuese pero no sólo era eso, el cansancio emocional de estar debatiendo con muchos sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí me estaba agobiando. Tuve bien claro lo que quería en su momento, cuando escuche al padre en la catedral, creí tenerlo claro y estar decidido a seguir un camino en especial. Pero ahora, el desconsuelo, miedo, soledad e inseguridad, era todo lo que podía tener seguro.

Me esforzaría por conseguir respuestas a mis preguntas y sobre todo, demostrar que ellos podían amar.

Eso era lo que había decidido, pero apenas llegué tuve una nueva sorpresa, una que me descoloco de todo lo que había decidido.

Tendría que matar.

No era capaz de matar a nadie, por mucho que odiara a esa gente, hacer algo tan inhumano como ello sería apoyar al pensamiento donde podían arrebatar vidas como se les antojara. Eso era lo que Levi y Hanji esperaban de mí y eso destrozaba mi determinación.

Nuevamente empecé a llorar, no encontraba consuelo en nada ni nadie para detener el llanto que me ahogaba en un profundo agujero del cual no veía escapatoria. Ahogué mi llanto en la almohada, mientras me aferraba a ella con fuerzas, hundiendo mi rostro lo más que podía. Pude sentir la respiración y llanto de mi amigo a mi lado, mientras mi cuerpo cedía nuevamente y lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era llamarlos a ambos en mi mente desesperadamente, una y otra vez…

-o-

-¿Y bien?-le pregunté-

-Está un poco confuso…No debiste ser tan bruto para informarle lo que haríamos con él.

-Te has vuelto muy dócil con ese mocoso Hanji, ¿Se te olvidó para qué lo tenemos?-le recordé-

-Lo sé, pero lo hiciste mal.

-No me vengas con esa mierda, no es mi hijo para que vengas a regañarme.

Ella no me respondió más, se mantenía callada mirando a un lado mientras pensaba en cualquier estupidez. No tenía la certeza de qué pasaba por esa cabeza hueca suya, pero su actitud no me dejaba para nada satisfecho, se estaba comportando indebidamente y eso me irritaba. Si ella iba a dudar por estupideces, sería yo quien tendría que continuar a solas con esto.

-Mañana será su primer día, ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?-la miré no permitiéndole escapar-

-Así estaba planeado de todos modos-me respondió como de costumbre, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás-Este será el destino que tienes para Eren, incluso si termina envuelto en tragedia o muerto ¿No?

Terminó de hablar con sus odiosos ojos puestos sobre mí, observándome e interrogándome. Esta mujer no tenía límites para sus malditas palabras, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme enojar. ¿Ese mocoso muerto? ¿En medio de tragedia? Era basura que no ocurriría. Eren estaba bajo mis enseñanzas y ningún humano baboso sería capaz de derrotar a quien yo enseñara personalmente.

-Eso no va a ocurrir-respondí cruzándome de brazos-

-Espero que tus predicciones sean ciertas-puso una de sus manos en uno de mis hombros y continuo su camino-Volveré a vigilar tu arma.

Una vez fuera del camino, continué mi viaje en busca de mi próxima víctima. Cuando Hanji empezaba a nombrarme a ese mocoso tan repetitivamente, mis ansias por devorar y torturar crecían. La fastidiosa conversación de ahora, incrementó mis ansias por ello, muerte y consideración, era algo que no me importaba con respecto a él, no obstante ella lo hacía parecer así. Pero el factor que aumentaba mis deseos descontroladamente, era ver a ese mocoso sonreír.

-o-

Abandoné mi sueño al sentir mi teléfono sonar en mi bolso, creí que sólo se trataba de la batería avisando que se encontraba baja y lo deje sonar sin prestarle mayor atención. Pero volvió a sonar y me quedó claro que no se trataba de ninguna batería, de todos modos no quería responder. Volvió a sonar, hasta que me animé a responder ante la incesante sonería.

-¿Sí?-respondí con una voz somnolienta-

-¡Eren! Dios nos tenías muy asustados, ayer te perdimos y tu teléfono salía fuera de servicio. Creímos que te habías ido a casa luego, pero hoy no te vimos llegar y pensamos que te había ocu..-la voz de Armin de cortó para ser reemplazada por otra-¡Maldito engendro deberías decir algo y…!-nuevamente la voz al teléfono fue reemplazada-¿Eren? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Armin, Jean y Mikasa se peleaban del otro lado por tener el teléfono, no podía escucharlos con claridad, además de sus gritos y los golpes que daba el aparato. Pude sentirlos cerca y no pude desear una manera más reconfortante para despertar. Sonreí al oírlos tan alegres del otro lado, sí, incluso Jean me sacó una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, pero tengo un poco de fiebre mañana volveré…-hable haciéndolos callar-

-Tomaré apuntes por ti Eren-respondió Armin-

-Gracias.

-¿Está todo bien?-me volvió a preguntar-

Por un momento sentí que Armin podía percibir que ocurría, probablemente mi voz lo reflejaba, no podía decirle nada.

-Sí, estaré mejor ya tomé medicamentos-apreté el teléfono al mentir-

-Bueno, descansa nos vemos mañana-

-Nos vemos-corté la llamada-

Tomé el cargador y enchufé el teléfono para que su batería no se fuera. Me levanté y junte mis cosas para tomar una ducha, si Levi llegaba y me veía sin haber tomado una ducha, seguramente recibiría un castigo. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y desprendiéndome de mis sucios atuendos me adentré, dejando correr el agua sobre mi piel. Tomé un poco de champú y masajee mi cabeza, luego la hice hacia atrás para sacar la espuma de mis cabellos. El agua sobre mi cabeza y rostro me relajaba. Me concentré en su sonido mientras continuaba lavando mi cuerpo hasta que llegué a mi entrepierna y las imágenes de aquella noche volvieron a mí. Podía recordar con toda claridad los movimientos, toques y caricias con los que Levi se apoderó de mi cuerpo aquella vez. Corté el agua de golpe, los recuerdos que traía a mi mente despertaban el mismo problema que tuve aquella vez y no quería traerlo de vuelta.

Salí de un saltó de la bañera y seque mi cuerpo con apuro, evitando que este problema se agravara. Me vestí y no me tomé la molestia de secar mi cabello antes de salir, encontrándome en el pasillo observando en dirección al cuarto del fondo. Aquél que pertenecía a Levi. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí sólo acercándose a la habitación con temor pero a su vez, ansias. Al llegar allí, estuve a punto de tocar la puerta, hasta que recordé que no había nadie. Lentamente abrí la puerta, dejando que mis ojos degustaran aquella imagen, el lugar donde siempre quería ir.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden como siempre, la cama bien hecha, ningún rastro de partícula en el suelo, menos de algún objeto, los muebles y las cortinas cerradas, nunca faltaba ningún detalle de ellos.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y avancé hacia la cama de cobertor negro que la cubría. La rodee y con mis dedos rozaba la superficie, buscando algún tipo de calor que claramente no se encontraría. Me encontré en la cabecera cuando mi cuerpo quedó tendido sobre la cama y hundí mi rostro en la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza, busqué su aroma y cuando la encontré, boté todo el aire dentro de mis pulmones y volví aspirar su aroma. No debía estar aquí, pero ya había decidido romper las barreras entre nosotros y descubrir sus sentimientos. Lo haría incluso a la fuerza.

Desee que Levi estuviera en esa cama y busqué su espalda con una de mis manos, encontrándome únicamente con el vacío. ¿Si tuviera su espalda ahora qué haría? ¿Abrazarlo? Quise engañarme por un momento e imaginarlo allí, su espalda, su cabello, su aroma todo….

No sólo quería abrazarlo, quería mucho más que eso. Quería que él volteara a verme, que me estrechara contra su pecho, sentir su corazón, conocerlo y que me enseñara sus ojos. Cerré mis ojos para dejar volar mi imaginación y hundí todo mi rostro en la almohada. Llevé mi mano a mi cuello y deslicé mis dedos por sus contornos, recordando cómo sus manos hacían lo mismo conmigo, descendí con mis dedos por mi pecho, rosando uno de mis pezones y sintiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer mi espalda al tacto. Pero no me quedé allí, mi mano descendió buscando algo más y cuando estuvo allí, se metió bajo mi pantalón encontrándome con mi miembro endurecido. Encorvé mi cuerpo y mis dedos tocaron la punta, que ya se encontraba húmeda, generándome una segunda descarga eléctrica que me hizo reaccionar a lo que me encontraba haciendo.

Sorprendido, me detuve ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mientras imaginaba a Levi a mi lado, junto con su aroma empezaba a copiar los pasos con los que me toco la última vez, imaginando que era él quien los volvía a repetir. Estaba mal, muy mal lo que estaba haciendo y sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ya me encontraba en medio de un momento que me guiaba por sí solo. Rindiéndome ante mi imaginación y deseos, cerré mis ojos y con mi mano volví a tocar la punta de mi miembro para luego tomarlo y empecé con lentos movimientos de arriba hacia abajo a jugar con él. Podía sentir cómo el placer se apoderaba de mí, la temperatura de mi cuerpo incrementaba para llegar arder y las leves descargas eléctricas que sentí en un principio ahora estremecían cada punto de mi cuerpo. Inconscientemente, volví a soltar los mismos sonidos que la última vez, profundos y ahogados, pronunciando su nombre que se escapaba por mi boca y se perdía en esa solitaria habitación. Mi imaginación me permitía sentir el aliento de Levi en mi oído y con mi otra mano, entre por la parte trasera de mi pantalón en dirección a mi entrada.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-una voz hablo haciéndome sobresaltar-

Abandoné todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, como si me hubieran pateado de una nube y hubiera aterrizado de cara contra el piso, abrí mis ojos de golpe asustado y sorprendido ante la persona que tenía en frente. Nada más y nada menos que Levi.

No me atrevía a decir nada, estaba en una posición donde no veía escapatoria y lo único que conseguí hacer bien fue sonrojarme hasta sentir que mi cabeza iba a explotar por una erupción. Él me observaba de brazos cruzados, no apartaba su mirada de mí y me hacía estar más nervioso. Avanzó hacia mí, quise correr a mi habitación y encerrarme. Abrí mi boca en un intento de decir algo, disculpar o cualquier, pero él subió una de sus rodillas a la cama y se encorvó hacia mí, cercándome por sus brazos a mis costados.

-¿Vas a continuar?-me preguntó a centímetros de mi rostro-

-Y-yo…-balbucee-

-Eres muy descuidado, jugando con tu cuerpo en mi cama-metió una mano bajo mi camisa, acariciando mi abdomen-

-Gh…-cerré mis ojos al sentir su mano-Ha-hanji está…agh

-Salió, de todos modos no me importa-pasó su lengua por mi cuello-

No estaba molesto ni asqueado con esto, Levi empezó a jugar nuevamente con mi cuerpo y eso era justamente lo que estaba imaginando hace un momento. No era lo mismo sentirlo a él, que hacerlo yo mismo, el calor de su cuerpo que estaba junto a mí y a su aroma más notoria era todo lo que deseaba. Me quitó la camisa, dejando mi torso desnudo para recorrerlo con sus labios y acariciarlo con sus manos. Dejo una de sus manos para ocuparse de mi parte baja, que ya estaba durísima por las propias caricias que me otorgué antes de que llegara. El recorrer de sus labios, sus dedos que jugueteaban con mis pezones y su mano en mi entrepierna que me hacía dar espasmos de placer, todo ello me estaba enloqueciendo y olvidé el hecho de que Hanji podría llegar en cualquier momento. Su boca comenzó a descender lentamente, dejando un camino húmedo, pasando por mi pecho, deteniéndose en mis pezones para pasarles la lengua y continuar descendiendo por mi abdomen, deteniéndose centímetros antes de arribar donde se encontraba mi zona íntima. Levantó su rostro y yo pude ver sus ojos grises clavarse en los míos. Podía sentir como mi rostro debía estar embobado viéndolo fijamente y en ese instante, sentí un calor muy distinto al de mi cuerpo en mi pecho. Sonreí levemente, la calidez en mi interior era algo que por primera vez sentía y me otorgaba una mezcla de sensaciones que no podría definir específicamente, ¿Calma? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Felicidad? ¿Amor…? Levi hizo una mueca al verme sonreír y yo ya me había enderezado para buscar sus labios. Sin embargo, nuevamente su mano me lo prohibió y de un fuerte puñetazo me devolvió a la cama medio aturdido. Mientras intentaba recobrar mi orientación, Levi me volteo dejándome boca abajo sobre la cama y elevó mis caderas. No entendía lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Levi…?-lo llamé-

Acercó su cuerpo al mío, sintiendo su pecho en mi espalda y sus manos nuevamente en mi pecho. Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y pasó su lengua por el contorno.

-Te daré lo que quieres-susurró en mi oído-

Su voz profunda y seductora resonó en mí como una perdición. Mi ser entero era arrastrado por su persona y pude sentir un bulto en mi trasero antes de que me bajara los pantalones. Quise voltearme, presentí algo malo pero una de sus manos incrustó mi cabeza en la almohada, no permitiéndome dar algún movimiento. Escuché cómo Levi hacía algo con su mano atrás y antes de poder preguntar qué iba hacer, el rose de su miembro en mi entrada me estremeció.

No me lo creí sino hasta que el dolor desgarrador al sentir entrar su miembro de una estocada con velocidad mesurada, se apodero de toda mi zona baja y parte de mi columna. Di un grito al sentirlo entrar, estaba seguro que me había dañado pero eso no sirvió de nada y empezó a mover sus caderas con fuertes estocadas que salían y entraban de golpe destrozando todo a su paso.

En ningún momento volví a percibir placer ni caricias, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le grité que me dolía, que parara, que no podía más y que no pude pronunciar nada por el dolor que me carcomía en el interior. Ni todas las palizas y castigos de mi vida juntos se comparaban al desgarrador momento que me otorgaba Levi, mi conciencia ya me había abandonado y mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Mis gritos se silenciaron, ya me había familiarizado con el dolor y ahora lo único que salía de mí eran imparables lágrimas de mis ojos que miraban al vació. Lo último que sentí fue una última estocada en mi interior acompañada de un líquido viscoso en mi interior. Levi sacó su miembro y se enderezó para arreglarse, yo continuaba con mi cabeza en la almohada que ya se encontraba mojada por tantas lágrimas que seguía derramando.

-Mocoso, levántate-me ordenó-

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de Levi, cuando perdí toda conciencia y caí rendido abandonando la realidad.

-o-

-Hey, levántate-le volví a decir-

El maldito ahora se daba el lujo de tomar una siesta, lo despertaría a golpes pero pude sentir el olor a sangre del cuerpo de Eren. Me acerqué para observar mejor y pude ver que de su entrada, salía un hilo rojo mezclado con lo mío. Había destrozado el interior de Eren.

Lo cagué en mis brazos, de seguro no podría moverse, detestaba que el cuerpo de este mocoso fuera tan frágil. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y su rostro se veía agobiado aun durmiendo. Era muy delgado, la última vez que lo cargue era una pequeña rata, pero continuaba siendo muy liviano.

Entré a su habitación y estaba ese maldito animal abalanzándose sobre mí en busca de Eren. Lo miré fulminantemente y el perro entendió que debía irse. A veces me arrepentía de haberle regalado esa mascota, pero continuaba haciéndome caso. Lo recosté en su cama y lo tapé. Tuve la impresión de que no estaba respirando y acerqué mi rostro para escuchar su respiración que si estaba presente. De todos modos, necesitaría revisión lo antes posible. Abandoné la habitación, dando un último vistazo a Eren y sintiendo esa maldita molestia en mi pecho.

Llamé mentalmente a Hanji quien no demoró en llegar, la esperé abajo y cuando llegó me puso esa maldita mirada donde me preguntaría:

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Jugamos un poco, tienes que ir a verlo- le indiqué-

No me molestó más y subió a verlo. Se demoraba bastante, no podía estar tranquilo y eso me irritaba. Aún lo necesitaba para mis planes así que no podía darse el gusto de morir por tan poco. Toda esta maldita situación me tenía bastante intranquilo, probablemente no hallaba la hora para que Eren empezara a utilizar sus poderes para matar y si esto retrasaba mis planes, más de lo que ya lo he hecho, no conseguiría mi propósito luego. O talvez, era el hecho de que esa molesta sonrisa de Eren aparecía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, generándome una gran molestia que aumentaba mi ira.

-o-

Abrí mis ojos con esfuerzo, mis parpados estaban pesados y el ardor en mis ojos al sentir el exterior incrementaba. Había alguien a mi lado, creí que era Levi o eso me mostró mi mente por unos segundos, y en cuanto observe con claridad, me di cuenta que era Hanji que leía a mi lado.

-Hola pequeño-dejo su libro a un lado-

-Hola… ¿Cómo llegué…?-miré a mi alrededor, percatándome que ya no me encontraba en la habitación de Levi, intenté sentarme pero a penas moví mi cuerpo, un fuerte ardor recorrió mis caderas-¡Agh!

-Yo te aconsejo que aún no te muevas.

-¿Dónde está…?-pregunté-

-Él te trajo aquí y después se fue-me informó-¿Quieres que traiga tu cena?

-¿Cena…?-miré por las cortinas, no había luz-

-Ya es de noche.

Dormí demasiado como para no haber almorzado, ni cenado aún, fue entonces cuando mi estómago se hizo presente y exigió comida con un fuerte rugido.

-Sí…por favor-pedí-

-Hoy compré comida, pero si quieres probar de mi hermosa y suculenta….-me ofreció con su tono burlesco-

-No gracias así está bien…-me rehusaba a probarla-

-Te lo pierdes…volveré enseguida-se despidió antes de salir por la puerta-

Hanji debía saber qué ocurrió con Levi, sin embargo no tocó el tema ni infirió nada. Todo lo que ocurrió hoy me parecía una pesadilla lejana, no recordaba el momento en el cual perdí toda mi conciencia y tampoco podía estar seguro de recordar ese infernal dolor que sentí en la mañana. Si el dolor de mis caderas no fuera tan fuerte, podría pensar que fue una simple pesadilla y hubiera deseado poder hacerlo. Me sentía feliz a su lado, deseaba tenerlo más cerca de mí y al repentino cambio de acto que llevo a cabo, toda esa felicidad se esfumó y sólo quedó el enorme vacío, del ser que amaba y no podría verme jamás.

_**Seres carentes de sentimientos.**_

Esa idea se repetía una y otra vez dentro de mí, pero no me dejaría vencer por ello. Encontraría la manera de sacar los sentimientos de Levi como fuera.

-o-

Los días pasaron, yo continué con mi vida habitual parecía que todo lo ocurrido esos dos días hubiera sido un simple mal sueño. Iba y venía de la escuela como de costumbre, paseaba por los parques de la ciudad con mucho cuidado, ya que el haber casi sido atrapado por los capas negras no me permitiría estar descuidado nunca más. Las estadías de Levi y Hanji eran como de costumbre, a veces estaban otras no y cuando se encontraba él, ninguno de los dos hablábamos más que una o dos palabras con el resto del tiempo evitándonos, por lo menos yo creía hacerlo. Cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar recordar todas esas escenas y mi corazón palpitaba descontroladamente, recordando luego, el daño que me hizo, sintiéndome estúpido y angustiado.

Las cosas no se podían quedar siempre así, pero deseaba que ese día nunca llegara…

Me encontraba haciendo la cena, aún era temprano y no sabía si los dos llegarían. Pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y en los momentos que me quedaba sin hacer nada, mi mente era invadida por voces de mi interior que no me dejaban en paz.

El sol aún estaba presente, la puesta de sol empezaría luego. Sentí cómo la puerta se abrió, eran ellos que venían de regreso, Kuro se encontraba conmigo y cuando Levi lo vio no le dio mucha importancia como las otras veces.

-Bienvenidos-los recibí sin apartarme de lo que estaba haciendo-

Hubo un silencio, ninguno de los dos me respondió y yo voltee sabiendo que ocurría algo. Los dos me observaban fijo, Hanji no mostraba estar muy animada y Levi se mostraba igual de serio.

-Eren, deja eso por ahora-me indicó Hanji-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté-

-Vamos a salir-me informó Levi-

-¿A dónde?

-Ya verás, sígueme-me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza-

Los dos se dirigían a la habitación a la cual no quería entrar y evite hacerlo estos días… Ambos entraron y yo dude en hacerlo por un momento. Al entrar, una prenda negra voló a mis brazos. La miré y observé, era una especie de camiseta negra con cuello y mascara, todo unido en una sola camiseta.

-Es para ti, pruébala-me animo Hanji-

Obedeciendo y avergonzado por la presencia de Levi, me desnudé el torso para probar la camiseta. Era un tanto ajustada, con mangas largas, cubría mi cuello y mentón hasta la nariz, dejando visible la zona de mis ojos, frente y cabeza. Observé mis manos y toqué mi cuerpo al tacto de la tela sobre mi cuerpo.

-Usa esto-Levi se acercó a mí con una sudadera negra-

Yo me hice hacia atrás al verlo tan cerca, pero con una de sus manos me agarró de la cadera y me atrajo, colocándome el mismo la sudadera negra con capucha. Agradecía tener esa camiseta que cubría la mitad de mi rostro, de ese modo no se vio el rojo de mis mejillas cuando él se acercó. Con la capucha puesta, lo único que se veía de mí eran mis ojos. Ambos me observaron con aprobación y se dijeron cosas entre sí.

-Listo-aprobó Levi-

-¿Para qué?

-¿No es obvio?-abrió el armario y me lanzó la funda que contenía las katanas-Hoy empiezas.

Tomé el bulto con mis manos temblorosas, quisiera que esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero aquí estaba y ellos me llevarían esta noche.

-No puedo…-las devolví pero nadie las recibió-

-Eren, sácate las lentillas-me las pidió Hanji-

No me opuse a ello pero continuaba en mi postura de no hacer absolutamente nada. Pero ellos no me escucharon, cuando le entregué las lentillas a Hanji, Levi me levantó de la cintura y salimos de allí los tres.

-¡Espera! ¡No!-me rehusé pero me sostuvo con fuerzas-

-No hagas escandalo mocoso.

Y apenas estuvimos fuera, como si fuera algún tipo de película fantasiosa nos encontrábamos saltando sobre los tejados de distintas casas. Me quedé sin aliento y busqué ayuda en Hanji quien me observaba con una gran sonrisa al ver mi rostro de espanto. Había visto gente por los aires, claro, con esos equipos con los cuales se desplazaban a gran velocidad, pero esto, jamás. Llegamos a una zona, donde finalmente tocábamos tierra firme. Levi me soltó y yo caí sentado en el suelo, mis brazos temblaban.

-¿No te orinaste?-burló Levi-

-N-no-respondí molesto-

Hanji se acercó a mí, tomó mis manos y las apretó contra las katanas dentro de la funda. Recordaba haber visto sus manos como grandes garras que se camuflaban dentro de esas manos con apariencia humana con la que ahora sostenía las mías.

-No las sueltes Eren-me rogó soltando mis manos-

No entendía a qué se refería, miré las fundas y no me veía capaz de hacer nada con ellas, cuando levanté mi vista en busca de explicaciones me encontraba completamente solo. Gire hacia todos lados en busca de ellos, no estaban. No tenía mis lentillas y me encontraba vestido de esa forma donde cualquiera que me viese sospecharía al instante. No cualquiera se pasea así por las calles a estas horas. Abracé las katanas en mis brazos y me levanté para encontrar el camino de regreso. No sabía dónde me encontraba y por qué me dejaron aquí solo.

-¡Oye tú!-me llamó una voz-

Voltee en dirección al llamado, pero no pude girarme por completo ya que una espada enorme se clavó en la pared mientras moví unos centímetros mi rostro. Me sobresalte al sentir la piedra abrirse para sostener esa gran espada, era grotesca, gruesa y grande era imposible que eso fuera de un humano a no ser que… El brillo metálico con el cual la espada relucía, se apartaba de mí sin una mano que la desprendiera. Giré rápidamente y vi a un hombre corpulento que sostenía esa gran espada por detrás de su espalda, con una sola mano. Como era de esperar, pertenecía a los capas negras.

-Oh, no estás nada mal sobre todo por esos ojos-sonrió-

Temía que hubiera visto mi rostro, pero recordé que venía completamente cubierto. Me levanté con el paquete entre mis brazos, era la segunda vez que me encontraba con uno de ellos, pero esta vez sí me generaba verdadero temor esa persona.

-¿Eres tú el chico que ando buscando?-me preguntó-

Pero no le respondí, además, debían de existir muchos chicos como yo para que me venga a preguntar a mí si yo era justo aquel que buscaba. Lo único que hice, fue recordar al pequeño que salve la otra vez y enfurecerme con ello. Fruncí el ceño y le dedique una mirada llena de desprecio.

-¿Eres mudo? ¿Por eso traes eso contigo?-me preguntó riendo-Creo que no te lo pregunté correctamente, Berthold tráelo.

Del cielo vi llegar otra persona de aquellas con ese mecanismo que les permitía estar por los aires. Traía cargando en ambos brazos a dos personas con unas bolsas de tela en sus cabezas, no dejándolas apreciar. El hombre que llegó cargándolas, era alto, no tenía el mismo cuerpo que ese hombre rubio que estaba allí pero era enorme. No perdí mi postura conflictiva contra ellos, no dejaría que me hicieran nada, pero el hombre reveló los rostros de las personas que cargaba y las bajó, dejándolas en el suelo. Mi cuerpo se congelo al verlos allí, era el niño que salvé el otro día junto a su madre quienes se encontraban allí, aterrados y sometidos a esas personas.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Eres tú quien se llevó a este pequeño?-me sonrió-

Por su sonrisa y la expresión en mis ojos, ya había sido descubierto. Todo este tiempo creí que ellos lograron escapar y ahora se encontraban muy lejos, viviendo felices. Pero no era sí, su madre lloraba desconsoladamente insultándolos una y otra vez mientras su hijo, temblaba y reflejaba a través de sus ojos que me observaban, el miedo que tenía.

-¡Él no es! ¡Déjenlo en paz!-gritaba la mujer-

-¿Vas a responder o no?-insistió-

-No tengo nada que decirte, maldito bastardo-respondí con ira-

-De todos modos te irás con nosotros-acomodó su espada-Muéstrame lo que tienes.

No finalizó sus palabras, cuando ya estaba encima mío queriéndome cortar con esa espada. La esquivé con mucha suerte, pero no volvería a ocurrir si me atacaba así de rápido, esa espada era lo suficiente como para cortarme en dos de un golpe. Una y otra vez continúo atacándome, muchas veces me lastimó, si me dejaba vencer por eso, no viviría para contarlo. Con un fuerte movimiento de espada y mi intento por zafarme del corte, mi espalda y cabeza se impactaron contra la pared. En ningún momento deje de abrazar las katanas que llevaba en las fundas.

-¿No vas a luchar?-me incitó-

-No soy como tú, basura…-respondí con el poco aire que tenía-

-¿No?-me dio la espalda-

¿Se iba a ir? No, imposible. Se acercó hacia sus dos rehenes a paso lento, reluciendo su espada e intimidándolos a ambos. La madre de Sam puso su cuerpo por delante, protegiendo al pequeño que escondía su rostro en la espalda de su madre.

-No lo harás, no lo harás-le amenazaba la mujer-

-Mamá…-lloraba el pequeño-

Estaba petrificado allí, el hombre corpulento me miró por última vez con una sonrisa antes de tomar del pelo a la madre de Sam y degollarla frente a los ojos de su hijo. La cabeza de la mujer rodó en el suelo, mis ojos no se apartaron de ella, la sangre del cuello salía disparada mientras el pequeño con sus manos por delante, buscaba el cuerpo que se hallaba muerto en el suelo. Antes que la cabeza dejara de rodar, recordé el encuentro de esos dos, como se abrazaron, sonrieron, lloraron, soñaron y añoraron salir de allí. Todo destruido, sin poder hacer nada, sometidos a esas personas. Por mi mente cruzaba todo tipo pensamiento, mi pecho recibía toda cantidad de sensaciones y mi cuerpo no me respondía.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Te voy a matar…-susurré-

-¿Disculpa? Habla más fuer-se detuvo-

Antes de que acabará sus asquerosas palabras, mi cuerpo reaccionó, desenfundó ambas katanas sosteniendo una en cada mano y se abalanzó a cortar la garganta de ese hombre, chocando con la enorme espada que lo protegió. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al verme allí tan pronto, luego sonrió.

-Esto se pone interesante-me empujó hacia atrás-Si no te apresuras, el próximo será el niño-lo apuntó-Berthold ocúpate de él.

-Sí-sostuvo al niño que se encontraba en shock-

Ver su asquerosa mano agarrar a Sam encendió aún más mi ira, nuevamente salté hacia el hombre corpulento que no me dejó avanzar hacia Berthold. Muchas veces pelee cuerpo a cuerpo con personas en las calles, pero esta vez era distinto. No quería pelear, quería matarlo, degollarlo y sentir su maldita sangre recorrer mis manos. Mis movimientos eran rápidos, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero manejaba bien ambas katanas, tanto así, que lo tenía imposibilitado de atacar. Intentaba llegar a su cuello, pero su espada no me lo permitía, entonces, decidí dejar de ir por allí. Con una de las katanas ataque a su cuello para llevar su atención allí, mientras que con la otra me apresuré a cortar su muslo. Intentó cortarme por el dolor que le cause, pero di un salto y me hice hacia atrás. Quería más.

-¡Reiner!-gritó el hombre que lo acompañaba-

-No te muevas, este chico tiene mucho potencial, ahora sé porque les interesa tanto…-se arrodilló por su muslo lesionado-Ahora me toca a mí…

Lanzó su espada tal y como lo hizo antes, la esquivé, mis sentidos estaban más agudos. No podía moverse, pero aún podía mover su arma sin la necesidad de utilizar su cuerpo. La espada me perseguía y yo la esquivaba, me aleje lo bastante para que su arma me persiguiera y cuando la lanzó nuevamente a mi dirección, esperé que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, la esquivé girando mi cuerpo y con el impulso lancé una de mis katanas a su cuello. La esquivó, pero solo era una distracción, mientras le prestó atención a ella yo me acerqué para degollarlo. Su arma me seguía por detrás, seguramente moriría al cortarlo pero lo habría hecho pagar por su maldito crimen. No tenía miedo.

-¡No lo hagas!-se precipitó su compañero en venir a salvarlo-

No se lo permitiría, pero antes de que pudiera cortarle la garganta utilizó sus brazos para que no lo alcanzara. Había fallado y moriría sin haber hecho nada, cerré mis ojos con fuerzas volviendo a la realidad y esperando lo peor. Pero la espada nunca llegó y los rostros de esos hombres estaban sorprendidos por algo detrás de mí. Voltee a ver por qué la espada nunca me toco y vi a Levi que se encontraba allí, tenía su apariencia de demonio y sus ojos carmesí los tenía clavados en aquellos dos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. La espada fue detenida por Levi, como si lo rodeara un campo de fuerza la espada flotaba y calló en el asfalto, resonando.

-No lo toques, escoria-los fulmino con la mirada-

-Le-levi-tartamudeo Berthold que lentamente apartó a Reiner de nosotros-

Alcé mi vista a Levi, sus crueles ojos se mantenían fijos en ellos dos mientras que yo, quería lanzarme a sus brazos por la felicidad que me daba verlo allí. Atrajo la katana que estaba en el suelo y me tomó en brazos. Sentía sus garras sosteniéndome de los muslos y la espalda, eran grandes y fuertes. Los hombres se quedaron perplejos viendo como Levi se marchaba de allí junto conmigo, nuevamente dando saltos por los tejados.

-¡Espera el niño!-le dije-

-Déjalo, él ya no tiene nada.

Era verdad, ese niño lo perdió todo pero entrar a la asociación de las personas que asesinaron a su madre, ¿Era lo correcto? Muy pronto estuvimos lejos de allí, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y nos invadía el manto nocturno. Las garras de Levi las vi descuartizar con mis propios ojos, pero esas grotescas manos eran gentiles al sostenerme. Escondí mi cabeza en ese abrigo de pelaje negro que portaba en su forma demoniaca, olía a azufre pero no era tan malo si se trataba de él. Levi me sintió aferrarme a él y olfatearlo, ya que desvió su cabeza hacia mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…-me abracé a él-Viniste por mí…

-Claro, aún no cumples con tu misión.

-Lo sé-levanté mi rostro y le sonreí-

Mi sonrisa no se vio, la máscara me cubría por completo esa zona pero Levi se debió percatar ya que frunció el ceño en desagrado. Me podía decir que vino a mí porque aún no cumplía mi misión, pero muchas veces me daba a entender que no le importaba lo que ocurriera conmigo y hacía todo lo contrario. Los ojos carmesí de Levi, sus ojos de demonios, eran bellísimos. Incluso su apariencia diabólica era hermosa y gentil. Desvió el rostro y continúo su camino, mientras yo seguía aferrado a él, deseando que nuestro recorrido nunca se acabara.

Ojos rojos como la sangre y unos fríos ojos grises, ambos me gustaban….

-o-

Por los aires llegaban tres soldados más, uno de ellos era el comandante Erwin que venía a ver la escena donde se llevó a cabo la batalla.

-Reiner, Berthold informen-exigió Erwin-

-Era él…Levi-informó Berthold-

-¿Esto era necesario?-miró a la mujer degollada y el pequeño niño que era asistido por sus dos acompañantes-

-Lo era. Levi no está solo, tiene a un niño prodigio con él-aclaró Reiner-

Erwin sonrió.

-Tal y como lo pensaba, es ese chico ¿No?-preguntó Reiner-

-Sí-miró en dirección hacia donde se fueron Levi y Eren, sonriendo-

_**Continuará…**_

**Les he traído el nuevo cap :D espero les haya gustado porque de verdad estaba sin inspiración, cualquier cosa díganme u_u Bueno de todos modos Eren ya empezó a ser parte del plan de Levi :3 Aún queda mucho por recorrer, les pido paciencia. No sé si quedó clara la parte de cómo era la camiseta negra que traía bajo la sudadera, algún día haré un dibujo?**

**Bueno me despido, espero les haya gustado el cap y cualquier sugerencia y crítica constructiva es bienvenida :3 Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y a todo aquel que lee el fic 3**

**Cuídense nos leemos! **


	7. Chapter 7

Abandonamos al mocoso en medio de territorio enemigo, la mejor manera para conocer y exponer sus poderes era sometiéndolo a una situación donde no tuviera opción. Eso pensaba yo, ya que Hanji no se mostró muy convencida con mi plan y se acercó a Eren para darle alguna de sus babosas palabras de aliento fraternales antes de abandonarlo.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar, aprovechando el momento del ocaso nos escondimos entre las pequeñas sombras que ya empezaban asechar las calles. No le perdimos de vista, en todo momento fuimos testigos de cómo Eren se enfrentaba a esa escoria, que por desgracia, era uno de los más prestigiosos en esa asociación, claro que para mí no era más que un estorbo fácil de borrar. Por desgracia el estúpido de Eren no hacía nada más que esquivar los ataques que recibía de esa mutante espada, si continuaba así nunca podría saber qué clase de poderes tendría ocultos en su interior.

-¿Qué no sabe hacer nada más que correr como una lagartija?-expresé mi descontento-

-Yo veo que lo está haciendo bastante bien, cualquiera ya se habría dejado descuartizar por ese juguete-me respondió Hanji-

-Tch, Esquivar juguetes no ayudará en nada.

Y cómo si eso fuera poco, no sólo se dedicaba a esquivar, sino que también lo hacía mal. A penas pudo salvarse de un movimiento de esa espada y su cuerpo impactó la pared. Me disgustaba verlo allí tan débil, ¿Qué se creía? No tenía tiempo para ver cómo se dejaba maltratar por un estúpido como ese, pero más que nada detestaba la idea que se estuviera dejando maltratar así.

Un evento inesperado cambio las cosas, asesinaron a esa mujer que era conocida de Eren y pude percibir que emanaba un aura distinta, segundos después pude verle bien. Sus ojos querían sangre y era su cuerpo el que se movía ágilmente en busca de ella, una agilidad y determinación no natural en cualquier humano que encendía algo en mí. Mis ojos no se apartaban de sus movimientos, era una bestia en busca de sangre pero aún no sacaba toda su habilidad, sabía que tenía más y esperaría por verlo. Sin embargo las cosas dieron un giro, Eren cometió un error al dejarse llevar por su sed de sangre y sería él quien otorgaría esa sangre si no hacía algo rápido. Mire de reojo a Hanji, no pensaba en moverse, ¿Qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza? Siempre lo sacaba de problemas ¿Acaso su averiada visión empeoró? ¿No veía que el mocoso estaba a punto de ser rebanado por esa espada?

-Tal y como querías, Eren se verá envuelto en tragedia antes de lo previsto-dijo en un tono calmado-

Si no era capaz de salvarse de algo tan simple como eso, no me sería de ninguna utilidad. No valía la pena continuar con esto, no tenía tiempo para continuar cuidando mocosos inútiles. Eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente segundos antes de que Eren fuera apuñalado, pero, antes de saber qué demonios estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo demoniaco viajo a una rapidez superior y se puso como escudo para Eren, deteniendo el gran proyectil que viajaba hacia él.

-No lo toques, escoria-les advertí con furia, sin saber el cómo llegué allí-

El mocoso recobró su misma cara de estúpido al verme allí y esos dos, con tan sólo reconocerme se quedaron inmóviles sabiendo que si quería podría matarlos en cuestión de segundos. Lo tomé en mis brazos y me largué de allí junto a él, el muy ingenuo quería llevarse al niño pero no se lo permití. Cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos, pude calmar esa asquerosa molestia que se apoderaba de mí en esos segundos, la muy inútil de Hanji había desaparecido al momento justo que me lancé hacia él, después recibiría su merecido por no hacer nada. Pude sentir como el delicado y cálido cuerpo de Eren se pegaba aún más al mío.

-¿Qué te pasa?-demandé una respuesta a su acto-

-Nada…Viniste por mí….

Cierto, fui por él y lo saqué de allí llevándolo conmigo ahora, sentí una odiosa sensación al no tener una respuesta inmediata para callarlo.

-Claro, aún no cumples tu misión-justifiqué-

-Lo sé.

Me respondió sonriendo, tenía esa camiseta que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, pero podía reconocer esa odiosa sonrisa como fuera. Odiosa, eso era, tuve ganas de soltarlo y que se estrellará contra el suelo pero, seguramente quedaría en un estado moribundo donde podrían llevárselo con facilidad antes de que su cuerpo se sanara solo, y eso iría en contra de lo que había dicho anteriormente. Desvié mi vista de su rostro y me fije en el rumbo de mis pasos, pero esa imagen se repetía en mi mente como una tortura.

-o-

Nos fuimos en silencio, por suerte volvimos a nuestro hogar donde nos esperaba Hanji. El tiempo que estuve enfrentándome a esas personas me parecía irreal, por un momento perdí el control de mi cuerpo y todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, y ahora, las imágenes volvían a mi cabeza como si tratase de algún sueño que estaba recordando.

Cuanto aterrizamos, Levi cambio enseguida su apariencia a humano y sin avisarme, me soltó como un saco e impacté contra el suelo. Hanji sonrió haciendo que él respondiera con una mueca en disgusto y terminara dedicándome una de esas miradas tan típicas de él cuando me regañaba por haber hecho algo malo.

-Ocúpate de él-finalizó por decirle a Hanji dejándonos solos-

-¿A dónde va?-pregunté una vez que ya no estaba con nosotros-

-Quien sabe-respondió observando en dirección hacia donde se fue Levi, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-Tenemos que ocuparnos de ciertos asuntos Eren.

-¿Qué asuntos…?-pregunté preocupado de que me enviarán nuevamente a luchar con algún loco allá afuera-

-Tranquilo, sólo vamos a conversar…bueno eso es parte de lo que voy hacer-me sonrió macabramente-

Tuve miedo de su sonrisa, sólo con verla sabía que tramaba algo extraño. Fue ella quien me encaminó a mi habitación ya que no bromeaba al decir que su sonrisa me espantaba, tanto así que mis piernas se rehusaban a moverse por sí solas para dirigirme hacia donde ella me indicaba. Con sus manos en mis hombros, me obligó a caminar y me hizo entrar para después pedirme que me despojara de todo el traje que traía conmigo en mi parte superior. La miré dudoso si hacerlo o no, ella me animó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano para que lo hiciera sin problema. Así fue, tanto la sudadera como la camisa negra las deje sobre la cama, quedando en mis pantalones escolares que no pude cambiarme antes de salir por lo rápido que me sacaron.

Hanji me indicó que me acercara, obedeciendo me acerqué a ella y empezó a observarme detalladamente mientras sostenía su mentón en una de sus manos. Su mirada excesiva enfocada en mí me volvía nervioso e incómodo, no me dirigía ninguna palabra y yo no entendía cuál era el fin de este incomodo momento. Estuve reteniendo mis preguntas para así evitar cualquier problema que pudiera traerme, el día de mi cumpleaños, la última vez que le hice tantas preguntas, me silenció con una simple mirada y ahora tenía miedo de preguntar algo obteniendo como respuesta la misma mirada con la que me silenció ese día. Respiré profundo y conseguí preguntarle:

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté fluido-

-Te estoy revisando-me respondió-

-¿Hay algo mal?

-No, inspecciono tu organismo, también trato de ver qué ocurre con tus poderes-me indicó sin quitar su vista de mi pecho y con ambas manos comenzó a inspeccionar-

-¿No necesitas algo más para revisarme?-noté que no traía ninguno de sus utensilios con los cuales solía revisarme-

-No, la verdad es que no los necesito. Puedo ver todo lo tuyo sin necesidad de utilizar esas cosas, sólo las utilizaba para que tú creyeras que debía hacerlo-me sonrió-

-Así que también pueden hacer esas cosas…-dije desanimado al darme cuenta que no sabía prácticamente nada de ese lado suyo-

Hanji me desvió el tema dejando de observar mi cuerpo y tomando notas en una pequeña libreta que sacó de su chaqueta negra. No respondió así que supuse que sí quería averiguar de ellos y romper sus barreras tendría que hacerlo por mis propios medios, sin esperar que ellos fueran a explicármelo.

-Eren, ¿Cómo te sentiste mientras luchabas?-me preguntó-

¿Cómo me sentía? Era difícil de explicar, pero si tuviera que expresarlo en palabras, sentía cómo algo se empezaba apoderar de mí y me llevaba a tener esas acciones que ni yo sabía que podía tener. Sólo quería matar y si me tuviera que preguntar qué quiero hacer con él, aún querría matarlo.

-No sé…quería matar-confesé-

-Uhm, ya veo-volvió anotar en su libreta-Tienes claro que no eres un niño común y corriente, ¿No es así?-me cuestionó-

-Lo tengo claro-confirmé-

-Tu cuerpo está normal, pero cuando tuviste esos deseos de matar, el aura de tu cuerpo cambio. Me explicó mejor, lo que tienes guardado empezó a emerger, es decir tus poderes. Pero ahora nuevamente te ves como un niño normal no normal-me explicó-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté al no saber muy bien a qué quería llegar-Ya sabíamos que poseía ciertas características, como sanar, ver cosas y bueno mis ojos…

-Lo sé, pero aún queda mucho por saber. Sin embargo, hay algo que lo está reteniendo ¿Has hecho algo antes de lo cual te hayas sorprendido?

Lo pensé por unos segundos y recordé la primera vez que me enfrenté a dos personas de esa asociación. No le había dado importancia, pero mientras trataba de huir con el niño y me apuntaron con sus armas, les grité al mismo tiempo que sus armas salieron volando de sus manos cómo si algo las hubiera lanzado muy lejos. Estuve a punto de confesarlo, pero luego tuve la sensación de que si lograban encontrar lo que se hallaba dentro de mí, poderes de los cuales yo también desconocía sus características, me harían luchar con mayor frecuencia y pronto me dejarían para que me las arreglara solo.

-No, nada salvo hoy-mentí-

-Debemos trabajar más en eso-apartó su vista y se dirigió a la puerta-

-¿Dónde vas?-le pregunté-

-Iré a buscar algo que olvidé, no creo que volvamos esta noche así que prepara comida para ti-me indicó despidiéndose con una de sus manos, sin voltear a verme-

Tendría que pasar la noche solo, odiaba estas ocasiones donde ninguno de los dos estaba presente durante la noche. Ya había oscurecido cuando llegamos y cuando salí de mi habitación estaba todo completamente oscuro. Tenía miedo, mi cuerpo temblaba al sentirme solo en esa oscuridad, quería ir por Kuro que seguramente se encontraba fuera por obra de Levi. Respire hondo y salí corriendo de mi habitación en dirección a la puerta trasera, encendiendo toda luz que estuviera de camino, parecía un loco chocando mi mando en cada interruptor que encontrara pero no mentía al decir que me aterraba la oscuridad.

Abrí la puerta trasera, afuera había la misma oscuridad en ese jardín que simulaba un bosque, llamé a Kuro varias veces pero no apareció. Mi corazón se contrajo, no continúe llamándolo y me animé a salir al jardín a buscarlo. Siempre que lo llamaba o me sentía llegar, corría a buscarme y esta vez no lo hizo. No me acerqué a los matorrales, simplemente porque el miedo me ganaba en ese sector, gire varias veces buscándolo y no aparecía. Lo volví a llamar pero antes de que pudiera terminar su nombre, sentí una presencia entre los matorrales que me silencio. Me quede quieto, asustado ante lo que podría aparecer de allí, sin quitarle la vista a un punto fijo donde estaba seguro que había algo. Un ruido a mis espaldas me asustó, voltee para ver que se trataba de mi amigo que aparecía de entre las sombras y al instante que lo vi aparecer deje de sentir la presencia oculta.

-Demonios Kuro no me hagas esto-lo regañé por haberse tardado-

El me respondió con un ladrido y pasó su cabeza por una de mis piernas para que lo perdonara. Lo acaricié y le indiqué con mi mano que entráramos, paso por la puerta y antes de cerrarla, eché una última mirada a los matorrales inseguro de que no hubiera nada, pero era imposible, este sector estaba cercado por los mismos poderes de Levi y con eso me adentré quedándome más tranquilo.

Finalizada la cena, lave los platos y los utensilios que utilicé para cocinar. Ordené un poco ya que cualquier partícula de suciedad que existiera dentro sería vista por Levi y era capaz de hacerme limpiar toda la casa sin descanso. Luego subí a mi habitación sin apagar ninguna luz, si había un sector de la casa no podría estar tranquilo.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me preparé y me metí a mi cama. Mi gran amigo peludo se recostó a mi lado y como si pudiera sentir mi inseguridad, no dejó de mover su cola en mi cuerpo como si estuviera tratando de hacerme dormir. La horrorosa imagen de la madre del pequeño siendo degollada me invadió, empuñé mis manos con fuerzas resistiendo el llanto que me empezaba a invadir y posterior a ello recordé los fríos ojos de Levi sobre esas personas. Era curioso como aquellas orbes carmín generaban tanto terror en la gente y a mí me acunaron durante la noche permitiéndome dormir.

-o-

-No ha cambiado mucho-me informó Hanji-

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo cambiar?-respondí de mala gana-

-Eren es el único que puede sacar sus poderes.

-Tch, mocoso impertinente.

Solté la cabeza del asqueroso humano entre mis manos, dejándola rodar por el suelo al lado de muchas otras y cadáveres a los cuales pertenecieron antes. Me había apoderado de la desesperación y el temor de estas personas por un rato, pero eso no eliminaba el molesto sentimiento en mi pecho inhumano.

-Veo que estabas entretenido aquí-chisteo Hanji-

-No son más que ratas inútiles, no sirven ni para divertirse-aplaste una cabeza con mi pie-

-Por cierto, parecía que esas personas de la tarde estaban en busca de Eren, pero gracias a que el superhéroe de Levi llegó a rescatarlo…

-Sólo hacía mi trabajo-arremetí-

-Creí haberte oído decir que no te importaba que Eren acabara en tragedia.

-Y sostengo eso, pero ese mocoso hará algo por mí antes de darse el gusto de morir-respondí molesto-

No me respondió sino que con una molesta sonrisa con intenciones ocultas, ya hace tiempo que esta mujer venía comportándose así y me enervaba. No respondí a su estúpida cara y me di vuelta para ir a buscar algo más con qué divertirme y sacarme de una vez por todas este maldita y molesta emoción dentro de mí. Cada estúpido con el que jugué en la noche, cada uno de ellos no fue capaz de remover esas estúpidas imágenes del mocoso en sus distintas edades sonriendo.

-o-

La mañana siguiente hice todas mis cosas apresuradamente, no escuché la alarma y ahora iba tarde a la escuela. Por poco olvidaba ponerme las lentillas y ese hubiera sido el peor error de todos, si Kuro no me hubiera detenido mordiéndome el pantalón sin dejarme ir, no me hubiera percatado que algo tan importante se me olvidaba.

Cuando ya estaba preparado, o por lo menos traía conmigo todo lo primordial, salí corriendo junto a mi amigo hacia la escuela. Con mi buena reputación en el establecimiento, si llegaba tarde no me perdonarían como al resto de los alumnos sino que aprovecharían ese error, para cobrarme todos los malos ratos que les he hecho pasar. Conociéndolos, nadie me daría un simple trabajo de investigación para hacer de tarea, estas personas se ocuparían de hacerme sufrir lo suficiente como para que no lo olvidara, si es que lograban hacerlo. Estaba cansado de tanto correr, hacia este mismo camino todos los días con su tiempo y caminando, mi condición física no era la de ningún atleta como para hacer esto, claro que mi amigo no se veía nada afectado.

Di la vuelta en la esquina donde ya podía ver mi escuela y donde pude escuchar cómo las campanas anunciaban el inicio de clases. Como pude, saqué fuerzas para correr más rápido pero el no haber desayunado me jugó en contra y a pocos pasos de la entrada sentí un vértigo que me dejo fuera de carrera, con mi rostro a punto de rozar el suelo. Pero antes de que me impactará contra el asfalto, una prominente mano me cogió del brazo como si fuera un muñeco, evitando la colisión. Recuperé la respiración con mis ojos clavados en el suelo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y los ruidos de la calle se esfumaron lejos, siendo reemplazados por el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón junto a mi palpitante cabeza. No fue sino hasta que vi caer cuatro gotas rojas al suelo, que me percaté que Kuro estaba mordiendo el brazo que no dejo de sostenerme.

-¡Kuro! ¡No lo hagas!-sostuve el hocico de mi amigo y alcé mi visión al rostro de quien me sostenía-

Deje de forzar la mandíbula de mi amigo al congelarme porque se trataba del comandante Erwin que me sostenía. Extraña y sorprendentemente no parecía afectarle en nada la mordida de Kuro, mantenía su seria mirada en mí dejándome sin la capacidad de razonar en este momento. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Me habrían descubierto? Tenía miedo, pero si dejaba que Kuro continuara así de seguro sospecharía de mí, quien estaba ayer luchando con sus hombres.

-¡Vamos Kuro suéltalo!-logré apartarlo, abrazándolo por el cuello-Lo siento mucho, no le gusta que le gente se acerqué a mí…-me esforcé en disculparme-

-Descuida-sacudió su brazo como si fuera un simple rasguño-Tienes un perro muy fiel.

-¿No le duele…?-pregunté aun sosteniendo a Kuro-

-Creo que sabes a qué me dedico como para quejarme por esto-me sonrió-

Su sonrisa era fraternal, pero sabía que esa persona ocultaba algo en sus ojos. No podría asegurar si había algo en él, pero lo único que quería por ahora era apartarme de allí. Me levante sin soltar a Kuro, hasta que me di cuenta que las clases ya habían empezado y si llegaba, ocurriría mi premonición de hace un momento. Suspiré y acompañado de eso, un vergonzoso retorcijón de estómago resonó lo suficiente para captar la atención del comandante. Pensé en toser para disimularlo, pero era demasiado estúpido hacer eso cuando ya se había escuchado con todos sus tonos la exigencia de mi cuerpo por comida.

-Te-tengo que irme, lo siento por eso-me di la vuelta pero esa persona me sostuvo del hombro-

-¿Te molestaría acompañarme en un desayuno?-me preguntó con una sonrisa-

Sólo lo miré, sentí como mi mente escapaba dejándonos a la suerte del comandante a mi cuerpo y a Kuro. Para cuando me percaté de toda la situación, estaba sentado en una de las mesas exteriores de una cafetería, esperando que nos acercaran algún menú para ordenar. El hombre se mostraba tranquilo, mientras observaba a su alrededor en busca de alguna mesera, todos nos observaban, la gente que estaba comiendo, las personas que pasaban por allí, personas que se encontraban en otros sectores próximos y era de esperar ya que se trataba del famosísimo comandante Erwin de los capas negras que se encontraba allí. La gente se mostraba aturdida, no entendían por qué se encontraba allí con un niño a estas horas, pero a la vez generaba una seguridad que no se acostumbraba a ver. Parecía no importarle llamar tanto la atención, pero para mí era bastante incomodo que la gente se detuviera a mirar tanto a mi dirección, después de todo vivía con el miedo latente a ser descubierto.

-Discúlpame, ¿Te molesta que nos observen tanto?-me preguntó humildemente-

-N-no…-obviamente me molestaba, pero no lo diría-

-Disculpen la demora-llegó una mesera que nos tendió la carta-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Al mirar la carta me di cuenta que todo era costoso, estaba acostumbrado a una vida costosa pero no sabía la remuneración de un integrante de los capas negras, suponía que para tener tantas propiedades y ser tan influentes debían tener un sueldo no menor. Pero él era un completo extraño para mí y además enemigo de Levi, ¿Ahora me sentaría a tener una fiesta de té con el enemigo? El punto principal de todo esto era ¿Cómo carajo terminé aquí?

-¿Eren?-me llamó sacándome de mi colapso mental-

-¿Uhm?-pregunté desorientado-

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

La mesera se veía muy molesta conmigo por estar volando en mi mundo mental, de seguro pensaba que le quitaba su tiempo mientras yo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos. Volví a observar la carta pero no podía decidir, esto estaba mal.

-Chocolate caliente con la crepe especial con frambuesas-respondió el comandante-

-De acuerdo, volveré enseguida-sonrió la mujer-

-Espero no haberme equivocado-quiso comprobar su pedido-

-Está bien…gracias.

Era extraño, pero dio justo en el blanco con mi gusto de las frambuesas y el chocolate caliente que me hizo estremecer de pánico. No confiaba en esta persona para nada y creo que mi postura recelosa se hacía notar, no era bueno ocultando mis estados y además Kuro se empezaba alterar al sentirme así. Pese a ello, esa persona se limitó a observarme con dulzura o eso quería hacerme creer.

-¿Cómo se llama?-me preguntó por mi amigo-

-Kuro-respondí cortante-

-Es un perro bastante grande, podría pensar que hasta es un lobo pero su tamaño es mayor al de uno ¿Pensabas entrar a la escuela con él?

-No, él me acompaña. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-pregunté para no ser descortés-

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué me invitó a desayunar?

-Uhm, porque vi a un niño atolondrado que casi se desmaya por andar corriendo sin desayuno y después de haber evitado que se estrellara contra el suelo su estómago comprobó lo que dije de un principio. ¿Te incomoda?

-No, bueno sí-confesé sin percatarme-Es que…usted es una de esas personas, además comandante y no sé, ¿No pensó que debía ir a clases? Bueno yo mismo le dije que me iría, pero no a donde además ¿Qué hacía por allí? Y…

Creí que con mis palabras lo único que hacía era delatarme e intenté decir muchas cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, no obstante el comenzó a reír antes de que poder continuar con todo mi enredado dialogo. Su risa llamó la atención de los demás y avergonzado, oculte mi cuello entre mis hombros a la vez que desviaba la mirada.

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpó calmando su risa-Te veía tan callado y de repente hablaste tanto que te enredaste.

-Oh, perdóneme no le hablaré más-respondí molesto-

-No, adelante me gusta que me hables-me aseguró-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dude si decir mi nombre o inventar uno, pero si inventaba uno y después este tipo se enteraba de cómo me llamaba en realidad sería sospechosos. A su vez decir mi nombre lo era, pero no tenía salida.

-Eren-respondí-

-Eren, que lindo nombre ¿Sabías que su significado es Santo?

-¿Eh?-le miré extrañado-

-Por mi trabajo tiendo a conocer esas cosas, no te espantes-me informó-

Por un buen rato estuvo hablándome se cualquier tema, yo sentía que estar aquí era algo muy malo y que debería irme. Muchas veces me preguntó cosas sobre mí viéndome obligado a responderlas para no generar dudas, de principio me sentí como en un confesorio donde tenía que cubrir un gran crimen donde cualquier duda o problema con mis respuestas fuera el fin para ser descubierto. Pero luego de unos minutos de estar compartiendo junto con la comida que trajo la mesera de por medio, me sentí más cómodo aunque sin bajar la guardia. Pude mantener una conversación más relajada con esa persona, no parecía mala, pero tan sólo recordar a la madre del pequeño Sam asesinada me hacía cambiar de parecer. Sonreía a menudo con cada respuesta o tema que le agregaba, era extraño pero su sonrisa, su tono de voz y hasta sus extraños ojos se me hacían agradables.

-Supongo que ya no volverás a la escuela, ¿Algún castigo de por medio?-insinuó mientras alzó su mano para pedir la cuenta-

-Ehm…sí…-admití avergonzado-¿Cómo es que adivina tantas cosas?

-Mi trabajo en parte se basa en instinto. A veces también me ayuda a revelar pequeñas cosas.

-Ya veo-me limité a responder-

La cuenta de la comida parecía no ser de mucha importancia para él, de su abrigo negro sacó dinero para pagar y dejo más de la propina estimada. Tal vez si tenía buena situación económica y eso esperaba ya que le convide de mi comida a Kuro, seguramente se hubiera molestado al verme alimentarlo con la comida que él compró con esfuerzos para mí, si hubiera sido así.

Cuando no encontramos fuera de la cafetería me detuve para despedirme.

-Muchas gracias por la comida-agradecí-

-¿Te molestaría acompañarme un poco? Tengo unos asuntos pendientes por aquí-me invitó-

-No creo que sea conveniente que un estudiante ande por allí con el comandante y sus asuntos-me excusé utilizando ciertos honoríficos para que me dejara en paz-

-No digas eso, me agrada tu compañía-me rodeo con un brazo por los hombros-¿Qué dices?

No, por supuesto que no.

-Bueno…-ni yo mismo sabía por qué acepté-

Kuro no se veía nada feliz al ver cómo el comandante pasó su brazo por mis hombros, así que me soltó y caminó a mi lado, mientras que yo evitaba que mi amigo se acercara mucho a él. Si no fuera por las excesivas veces que le regañé para que no hiciera eso, ya lo tendría lleno de heridas. Herida, hablando de eso no le pregunté cómo seguía su brazo.

-¿Su brazo está bien?-le pregunté-

-Sí no te preocupes, tengo un don y mi piel es más dura de roer que otras.

-¿Es uno de esos niños prodigios?-pregunté sin titubear-

-No, pero aprendí a desarrollar esto.

-¿Está de acuerdo con eso?-me detuve-

-¿Qué cosa?-volteo a verme-

-Los niños prodigios, arrebatárselos a sus familias para que luchen contra demonios-hable fríamente-

-Eren, a veces tenemos que sacrificar cosas para un bien común. Esos niños sabrán con el tiempo que el mejor lugar para ellos será luchando contra el mal. Sin sacrificio, no hay victoria.

-No hables como si fueras uno de ellos…-mascullé entre dientes-

Tenía una ira incontrolable en mi interior, todas estas personas estaban mal, era estúpido si me dejaba engañar por esa falsa bondad que me reflejaba este hombre. La madre de Sam era el vivo ejemplo de la crueldad de estas personas, no sabían nada acerca del bien común, sólo el propio.

-Comandante Erwin-se acercó un hombre de edad, en busca de él-

-Pixis-corroboró-

-Lo estábamos esperando-le dijo a él pero me miró a mí-

-Actuemos ya, este joven irá con nosotros. Su nombre es Eren-me presentó-

-Buenos días joven-me saludó el hombre-

-Buenos días…

Pixis guío al comandante Erwin a una calle que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras más allá, estaba cercada por policías especiales de los capas negras, jamás había visto tantos juntos y me ponía nervioso. Ahora sí me encontraba en territorio enemigo. Me detuve antes de entrar a un circulo de subordinados que ocultaban y estudiaban a su vez algo, el comandante Erwin no me obligó a entrar pero yo mismo me animé a pasar luego de unos segundos. Alguien me detuvo, pero el comandante les ordenó que me dejarán pasar. Cuando llegué al centro, todo era un charco de sangre con cuerpos descuartizados y sus extremidades dispersas. Mis ojos trataban de procesar la escena a la vez que desde lejos sentía cómo hablaban escuchando palabras como: "Demonio" "Ataque" "Bajas de soldados" "Muerte, muerte, muerte" y en mi interior sabía quién había causado esto. Siempre vi en las noticias estos ataques, pero jamás los vi en la totalidad de sus dimensiones, la gente de la televisión ocultaba información para no alarmar a la población y ahora me daba cuenta que estos actos eran más deplorables de lo que pensaba.

-¿..ren? ¿Eren?-escuché la vos de Erwin llamándome y lo miré-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…-quise creerlo-

-Ya vi todo, analizaremos mejor esto en el cuartel por ahora me retiro-informó el comandante, tomando de mi brazo para sacarme de allí-

Caminamos cinco cuadras abajo hasta un parque, mi mente aún trataba de procesar todo lo que había visto recién cuando ya nos encontrábamos lejos. Erwin trataba de hacerme entrar en razón pero yo le escuchaba bastante lejos, luego sentí cómo me tomó de los hombros para zamarrearme y hacerme entrar en razón.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarte entrar allí-se disculpó-

-No importa…-respondí volviendo en mí-

-Es por esto, que necesitamos a esos niños. La mayoría de las noches tenemos ataques hacia civiles inocentes y esos niños pueden percibirlos mejor que cualquiera que entre a la asociación-me explicó-

-Aun así, lo que ustedes están haciendo con sus familias no es muy distinto-defendí mi postura-

-¿Eso crees?-me peguntó pero su mirada pasaba por mi hombro, clavándose en algo a mis espaldas-

Extrañado quise comprobar qué era lo que llamaba su atención, pero antes de voltear con sus fuertes y grandes brazos me atrajo hacia él, estrechándome con delicadeza. Tuve un fuerte impacto al sentirme entre sus brazos, con mi cabeza en su pecho debía admitirlo, el calor que emanaba esta persona te daba un dulce sentimiento fraternal que no había experimentado. Sus brazos eran duros y trabajados al igual que su pecho y vientre, me veía ridículamente pequeño entre ellos y su aroma simulaba una mezcla de pino con algo más que no alcancé a procesar al percatarme de qué estaba haciendo. Me hice a un lado y expresé en mi mirada insólita toda mi sorpresa ante su acto.

-¿Q-qué demonios hace?-no pude evitar avergonzarme al preguntarle-

-Lo siento, creí que te haría llorar todo esto ¿Estás bien?-miró nuevamente hacia atrás y esta vez, si bien pude voltear, no vi nada-

-Sí…

-No me digas, ¿Tienes novia y podré generar una pelea?-llevó su palma a su frente-

-¡N-no!-negué-

Cuando me dijo esa palabra, no pude evitar pensar en Levi y en sus hermosos ojos, no sé por qué, pero me sentía horrible conmigo mismo por estar aquí con él y sobre todo haber estado en sus brazos. Se debía a que esta persona era enemiga de Levi, o eso creía yo.

-Me tengo que ir-le informé-

-Bueno, no puedo obligar a un niño a quedarse conmigo-sonrió-

-Me voy, muchas gracias por todo-me despedí y tomé rumbo a mi hogar-

-Te veré otro día Eren-se despidió antes de perderme de vista-

No respondí, por supuesto que no lo vería nuevamente. Quise alejarme pronto de allí, así que corrí pero esta vez con energías por el desayuno que sí tomé. Debería haber llegado tarde a clases, pero no estaba emocionalmente preparado para ver a alguien.

Demonios y Humanos, nuevamente veía cómo ambos se debatían arrastrando a personas inocentes, Levi me haría luchar contra ellos, ¿También tendría que matar personas inocentes? No era capaz de arrastrar gente inocente a esto. Mi cabeza era un completo lio, la imagen humilde y suave de Erwin venía a mi cabeza una y otra vez y eso me confundía más.

Llegué a mi casa y entré apresuradamente cerrando con llave, subí las escaleras junto con Kuro y me encerré en mi habitación. Me tiré en mi cama y ahogué un grito en mi almohada.

-Se te da bien gritar, mocoso-me dijo una voz-

Alcé mi cabeza y vi a Levi parado en el marco de la puerta, estaba de brazos cruzados mientras me observaba desde arriba con un aire de superioridad acompañado de algo más, ¿Enfado? No había ido a la escuela, pero no el jamás me molestó con eso, después de todo no solía faltar mucho a la escuela.

-Volviste… ¿Hanji también está en casa?-le pregunté pero no me respondió-¿Levi?

-¿Dónde estabas?-me preguntó con su semblante sombrío-

-Estaba…yo había ido a la escuela pero llegué tarde y quise volver o me castigarían-me excusé omitiendo mi tiempo con el comandante-

Levi se acercó a mí en silencio, me senté en mi cama para escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirme, pero él se acercó más a mí, haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás por su cercanía. Mis ojos no se apartaban de él y tampoco se detuvo allí, miró a Kuro con sus fríos ojos indicándole que se esfumara y mi amigo obedeció muerto de miedo. Sin la necesidad de dirigirse a la puerta, la cerró con sus poderes y volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre mí mientras subía sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi espalda tocara por completo la cama. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia mí y con sus manos sostuvo mis muñecas a los costados de mi cabeza. Pude sentir como su nariz olfateo mi cuello y rechinó sus dientes, alzando su cabeza para mirarme.

-Este olor no es tuyo-me condenó-

-…-no sabía qué decir-

Jalo de mis cabellos, acercando mi rostro al suyo, era increíble como en momentos así mi corazón palpitaba más rápido al sentir su rostro tan cerca del mío. Pero todo ello quedó de lado al saber en qué clase de situación me encontraba.

-Confiesa maldito bastardo-me ordenó-

-El…comandante Erwin me arrastro con él…-confesé-

No me respondió, vi cómo sus labios dibujaron una mueca en disgusto, cómo sus ojos se encendieron de ira y antes de que pudiera calmarlo, empujó mi rostro hacia atrás contra la cama y lamió mi cuello, generándome una especie de escalofríos que a su vez se sintió bien.

-E-espera…Levi-retuve su cabeza con mi mano libre-

Pero él no me escuchó, con tal de hacer a un lado mi mano me mordió y aparté mi mano que se encontraba sangrando por la fuerte mordida de Levi. Recordé cómo la otra vez en su cuarto me tomó a la fuerza cuando fui descubierto jugando con mi cuerpo y luego de eso me destrozó sin piedad. Levi besaba mi cuello descontroladamente, sabía que estaba enfadado y haría cualquier cosa conmigo. Una de sus manos viajó enseguida a mi entrepierna, no tuve tiempo de acostumbrarme a su boca que jugaba con mi cuello cuando la mano con la cual no me sostenía el cabello, entró por mi ropa interior encontrando mi miembro para acariciarlo.

-¡Agh! Le…Levi…espe-gh-intenté detenerlo-

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-alzó su rostro para observarme y a su vez movió su mano en mi entrepierna, haciéndome liberar un gemido-Eso no es lo que tu cuerpo me dice.

Sin escucharme, continuo jugando con mi miembro por debajo de mi ropa, sabía que me estaba torturando por lo lento y suave que lo hacía, su mano me generaba pequeñas descargas, una por una, desesperándome de a poco. Soltó mis cabellos y esa mano levantó el chaleco y blusa de mi uniforme dejando mi pecho desnudo, llevó sus labios a mi pecho y mordió uno de mis pezones, generándome un espasmo al sentir su mordida y a su vez la húmeda sensación que dejaba su lengua. Se aseguró se sostener las prendas en mi cuello para que no intentara cubrirme mientras pasaba su lengua alrededor de mis botones erectos que traducían cada beso de Levi en una nueva descarga eléctrica que no era capaz de saciarme de la tortura que llevaba abajo con mi miembro. Mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar lentamente por sus caricias, y a pesar de que quería más, él no me lo otorgaba y una parte de mí se iba llenando de un vacío cada vez más grande.

Llevé mis manos a su cabeza, sintiendo sus cabellos en la yema de mis dedos, quise acariciarlo y tocar su rostro, pero cuando toqué su mejilla, volvió a morderme y esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. No importaba cuanto deseara tocarlo y besarlo, el jamás me dejaba hacerlo y al darme cuenta de ello las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro. Una parte de mí sabía que Levi estaba jugando conmigo, nada más que eso, sin embargo yo me dejaba llevar aun sabiendo que sólo era un juego para él. Nunca supe interpretar qué me llevaba a querer besarlo, tocarlo y dejarme llevar en esto, o bien no quería aceptarlo porque estaba mal. Lo amaba, lo amaba pero no como un padre que se ocupó de mí, sino como a la persona a la que me quería entregar por completo. No quise aceptarlo, aun sabiendo que era así, me quise convencer que era amor fraternal pero ahora me daba cuenta que no, y no podía evitar sentir que mi interior se derrumbaba al saber que él no podría siquiera amarme como un hijo. Mi llanto se volvió más fuerte y Levi sorprendentemente se detuvo, alzó su inexpresivo rostro y me observó, mientras yo cubría mi rostro con mi antebrazo.

-¿Qué mierda te dio ahora?-me preguntó en un mal tono-

-No quiero…-dije entre llantos-No quiero…si es así…

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-enarcó una ceja-

Me encontraba indeciso en decirlo o no, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, era seguro que me golpearía o algo similar. Levi enderezó su cuerpo, sacando la mano de mí entrepierna, tuve miedo de que fuera a voltearme nuevamente y me hiciera lo mismo de la otra vez, si lo hacía nuevamente no sería capaz de soportarlo. Aproveché ese momento, giré mi cuerpo, apartándome de él y me levanté para salir corriendo de allí. No escuché que Levi me gritara o sus pasos me siguieran, no sabía si con eso debía sentirme aliviado o decepcionado. Tuve esos deseos absurdos a que viniera por mí y no ocurriría. Salí por la puerta de entrada y corrí lejos de ese lugar, no quería verlo, no podía verlo de lo contrario sentía que todo en mi interior se derrumbaría. Me detuve en un parque cercano a mi hogar, era lo más seguro entre Levi y los capas negras, la única ventaja en todo este drama era que a estas horas no habría nadie por sus trabajos o escuela. Confiado en eso, me lancé en una banca a llorar desconsoladamente, las zonas que acarició Levi sólo dejaron un vació tras la ausencia de sus manos. Admitir mis sentimientos no era tan doloroso como la certeza que jamás sería correspondido, pese a saber la clase de ser que era, el amor que creció en mí era bastante duro y no sabía desde cuando llegó a implantarse en mí, pero no era reciente y para nada superficial. Sentía que mis ojos y mi pecho iban a reventar, los primeros de tanto llorar y el segundo por luchar en conseguir aire para continuar llorando y a su vez luchar contra la presión que lo atormentaba.

-o-

El aroma de ese maldito comandante, el mal nacido de Erwin se impregnó en mi nariz y no me abandonaba. Vi cómo su asquerosa presencia se apoderaba de Eren en el parque, vi cómo me sonrió y mostró sus deseos en sus malditos ojos. Quise destrozarlo allí mismo, si no hubiera estado repleto de esos capas negras lo hubiera hecho. Mi pecho ardía con sólo ver al mocoso allí, y sentirme así por una estupidez como esa me hacía enfadar más. No me preocupé del motivo, sino del agobiante sentimiento que me generó ver a Eren allí.

Cuando volvió a casa, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar venganza con el mocoso, sentir su aroma mezclado con el de alguien más me volvía loco. Quería destrozarlo y no dejar que ningún rincón se salvará de ser depurado, cada rincón de Eren lo quería devorar por completo, pero cuando quise ir más allá empezó a llorar y escapó. Ese niño era como una maldita tormenta que no dejaba en paz mi estado neutral, siempre se las arreglaba para alterar mi interior de alguna u otra forma, no seguía las instrucciones de lo planeado desde un comienzo y nunca se sabía con qué sorpresa iba a salir. Ahora me tenía buscándolo por los alrededores, se había convertido en un verdadero estorbo y lo más molesto era que ni yo podía seguir las instrucciones de mis planes.

El aroma de Eren me trajo a un parque no muy lejos de casa, el muy estúpido estaba recostado en una banca a plena vista del público y se había quedado dormido. Me paré frente a él, sus parpados estaban hinchados y sus mejillas enrojecidas de tanto llorar, a veces me preguntaba si de verdad este mocoso iba a ser capaz de seguir mi plan. Pensé en despertarlo, pero mis extremidades se movieron por sí solas y lo cargue en mis brazos sin despertarlo. Estaba helado, a qué estúpido se le ocurre quedarse dormido en una banca en pleno invierno.

Caminé con él de regreso, parecía murmurar dormido ¿Estaba en medio de una pesadilla? Baje mi vista para ver qué clase de rostro tendría al tener esa pesadilla, algo que me encantaba era ver el rostro de los humanos tratando de escapar de sus propios demonios, pero cuando lo vi, me encontré con sus ojos cerrados derramando lágrimas. El dulce sabor que esperaba obtener al verlo sufrir, se transformó en algo amargo que se apoderó de mi pecho. No pude apartar mis ojos de él mientras caminaba, algo no me dejaba apartarme de él y ya había empezado a murmurar nuevamente.

-Si vas a continuar así mejor despiértate mocoso-le ordené al sentir cómo algo desagradable se apoderaba de mí-

Continuaba murmurando, no se entendía nada de lo que decía y eso se me hacía mucho más molesto. ¿Qué mierda estaba soñando? ¿Quién se encontraba allí? No saberlo no me dejaba tranquilo.

-Te amo…Levi-logró modular dormido-

-…Que molesto-mascullé sin apartar mis ojos de él-

Y así fue en todo el camino, mis ojos no me dejaron abandonarlo.

La peor tormenta de todas.

_**Continuará….**_

**Bueno traje el tercer cap :3 Ayer no podía dormir y en ese insomnio que me dio escribí el fic :D Pero ahora les aviso que no creo que suba la conti muy pronto, ya que voy a estar muy ocupada a partir de ahora, pero de que habrá conti habrá. Espero les haya gustado el cap, Eren se dejó llevar por Erwin D:? aún me queda muuucho por recorrer pero pido nuevamente paciencia c: Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus lindos y hermoso reviews 3 **

**Cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia es bienvenida. **

**Espero leerlos pronto cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde, depende a la hora que hayan leído c: **

**Nos leemos 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

Recordaba haberme quedado dormido en medio del llanto, también recordaba haberlo hecho y no en una cama como en la que me encontraba ahora. Estaba nada más y nada menos que en mi cuarto. Me reincorpore despacio, mi cabeza daba vueltas por el sin fin de lágrimas que derrame, sobé mis ojos buscando aliviar el ardor en ellos pero no hubo caso. Traté de recordar cómo llegué aquí, o, nunca salí de aquí y todo este pasaje del comandante, de Levi y mis sentimientos fue una pesadilla. Al ver la hora en el reloj de mi teléfono celular todas mis esperanzas se fueron. Era demasiado tarde como para haber despertado recién, además, todos esos sentimientos que concluí estaban intactos torturando mi pecho y los toques de Levi aún estaban vivos sobre mi piel.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? De seguro Hanji me encontró y me trajo a casa, siempre era ella quien se encargaba de ello. Lo último que supe de Levi fueron sus enfurecidos y fríos ojos que me restringían moverme mientras él buscaba apoderarse de mí a la fuerza, nuevamente. Y aún con eso, no podía negarme a los sentimientos hacia él, un demonio, aquel que me crío. Era bastante insólito que yo sintiera sentimientos de este tipo hacia alguien que podría ser considerado mi padre, una especie de tabú. Pero ya nada era normal entre nosotros, mis intenciones por acercarme a él eran cada vez más difíciles, sintiéndome más apartado en cuanto se trataba de avanzar. No había hecho nada de todas formas, siempre que intentaba algo Levi ponía unos grandes muros entre nosotros mostrándome que no podría hacerlo, que era imposible. Y, sin embargo, ya habíamos hecho ciertas cosas que para Levi no tuvieron ninguna relevancia. Un juego, así me lo mostró él, mientras que yo me quedaba con ese maldito vacío y sentimientos al aire.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, lo tomé y vi que se trataba de Armin quien me llamaba. No tenía el ánimo como para conversar con él. He descuidado muchos mis estudios, conociéndolo de seguro me llamaba en parte para decirme algo sobre la escuela, así que decidí contestar:

-¿Sí?-contesté-

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-me preguntó Armin-

-Bien-mentí-

-¿Qué te ocurrió hoy? Mikasa estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Iba tarde, perdí el equilibrio y el mismo comandante Erwin me sostuvo, para después raptarme de algún modo y tomar juntos desayuno, ocasionar la furia de Levi y descubrir con ello lo lamentable de mis sentimientos.

-Me quedé dormido…-estaba claro que por ningún motivo podría decir eso-

-¿No has descansado bien? Últimamente te he notado muy cansado.

-Estoy bien, Kuro estuvo ladrando toda la noche-continuaba con mi red de mentiras-

-Entonces deberías venir, tenemos examen de matemática mañana. Verás, la profesora se enfadó con Connie que no dejaba de bromear y nos dio ese castigo. Será con el tema que vimos hoy en clases, no sé si quisieras venir a dormir para ayudarte con eso…-sus palabras me llegaron como un balde de agua fría, justo después de despertar-

-¿¡Qué!? Sí, iré por favor-acepté sin dudar-

-Te espero, ven con cuidado.

-Sí, sí-corté la llamada-

Salté de mi cama hacia mi closet, en la parte superior había un gran bolso al cual nunca le daba un uso. Estaba lleno de polvo, más me valía que Levi no se enterara de esa zona, después me ocuparía de limpiarla pero ahora no. Mientras más luego fuera, más tiempo tendría para salvarme del examen de mañana. Matemáticas era mi perdición dentro de todo en la escuela, pertenecía al famoso cliché del montón con problemas en matemáticas. La profesora además me detestaba por haberle rebatido sus palabras luego de que regañara a Jean por haberse tropezado y callera junto a su mesa, y si bien era una estúpida mula por tropezarse, no era motivo para que lo regañara tan denigrantemente. Detestaba las injusticias, era muy apegado a mis ideales pero fue eso lo que me llevó a ganarme el odio de muchos profesores.

En ese gran bolso guardé todo lo que sería necesario para mañana, no llevaría mí mochila de siempre, parecería mula de carga si llevaba conmigo otro más a aparte de ese grande y alargado bolso. Ni mis cuadernos, ropa, útiles de aseo y otras pequeñeces, fueron capaz de llenar ese gran espacio que llevaría conmigo. No mentía al decir que era enorme, pero no tenía otro de tamaño medio.

Con mis cosas listas, baje las escaleras deprisa. Antes de salir dejaría una nota y alimentaría a Kuro ya que no lo podía llevar conmigo. Para mi sorpresa no me encontraba solo, Hanji estaba en el primer piso viendo la televisión. Sí fue ella quien me trajo a casa, una parte de mí tuvo la leve esperanza que fuera Levi quien lo hiciera, pero ahora me quedaba claro que no.

-¿Dónde vas Eren?-me detuvo con su pregunta-

-Iré a la casa de Armin, tengo examen de matemáticas mañana…-le informé esperando que no me detuviera-

-Espera un poco-se levantó de su asiento-

Me quedé de pie, viéndola ir y volver de una habitación. Trajo con ella las mismas katanas que Levi me dio, no me sentí para nada feliz al verla con ellas en sus manos. También llevaba con ella la camiseta negra que cubría hasta mi nariz. Se percató de mi lúgubre semblante, pero aun así se acercó y me tendió los objetos esbozando una sonrisa.

-Llévalos contigo-me los acercó-

-No-me negué, creo que por primera vez me rehusaba a sus órdenes con una expresión conflictiva-

-No saldrás de aquí si no las llevas contigo-cambio su rostro sonriente por uno serio-

-No lo haré, ¿Cómo quieres que lo lleve? ¿No sería muy obvio pasearme con ellas por las calles?-le rebatí, firme en mi posición-

-Escóndelas en ese bolso-lo tomó atrayéndome junto a este-Debes llevarlas contigo a partir de ahora.

-¿Por qué…?-sus palabras me hacían dudar, sus ojos me demostraban que había algo que no estaba bien-

-Hazlo. Recuerda que aún no conocemos tus poderes, debes tener mucho cuidado con ello. Pero-hizo una pausa-No dudes en actuar si es necesario.

Sus ojos me otorgaban inseguridad, la gracia con la cual solía hablar ya no se encontraba en ella. Sí las llevaba conmigo, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto por Armin o alguno de mis compañeros de curso. Cuando Levi me obligara actuar más a menudo, la noticia de un niño con un par de katanas saldría a la luz, y, ¿Quién sería el primer sospechoso por ser descubierto con katanas en su bolso? Yo.

Pero no tenía opción, por lo insistente y severa que se mostraba Hanji esta no sería la última vez que tendría que salir con ellas escondidas. Era mejor aprender ahora, antes de que pudiera ser descubierto.

Las acepté y oculté minuciosamente entre mi ropa y libros asegurándome de que no se notara un bulto por el exterior. No alimenté a Kuro, Hanji se encargaría de eso puesto que si lo veía ahora, sería todo un show calmarlo para que no fuera conmigo. Estuve a punto de irme con un simple nos vemos, siempre que salía me despedía con una sonrisa y ahora no estaba seguro de poder entregárselas. Sentía que al sonreír, volvería a llorar por estos distintos sentimientos e inseguridades dentro de mí que se convertían en una profunda soledad. Mies pies se detuvieron con mi mano en la manilla de la puerta, quise voltearme y antes de poder decidirme por qué hacer, sentí llegar alguien a mis espaldas que tendió su mano a mi cabeza.

-Te cuidas-me dijo Hanji en un tono fraternal acariciando mis cabellos-Y no me dejes sola con Levi, más te vale volver mañana ese tipo es muy huraño y no conversa-volvió a utilizar su tono de voz usual-

-Lo haré-voltee y logré despedirme con una sonrisa-

Con mi bolso firme salí de mi casa, la luz del sol me indicaba que debían ser aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, los rayos de luz eran un martirio para mis ojos y la suave brisa que golpeaba mi rostro me refrescaba no tan sólo físicamente.

No tomé el autobús hacia la casa de Armin, no era muy lejos ya que vivía en un sector residencial cercano al mío. Siempre me iba caminando, pero esta vez mis hombros lamentaron mi decisión de hacerlo hoy también. Las katanas le concedían al bolso un peso mayor junto a todos mis otros artefactos. Intercambie en varias ocasiones el bolso de un hombro al otro, quería alivianar el peso pero no había caso. Cuando me hallé frente al portón de su imperiosa mansión, yendo a la escuela en la que íbamos era de esperar que mis amigos vivieran en el mismo tipo de ambientes que yo.

La cámara de seguridad hizo un sonido, al girar para reconocer mi rostro. Luego de ello, alguien dijo mi nombre junto al portón que se abría. Me encaminé hacia dentro lo único que quería era dejar de una vez por todas este maldito bolso. Mi amigo salió a mi encuentro y al verme cargar ese enorme bolso puso una expresión de esperar.

-No preguntes, no tenía otro-le dije antes de cualquier pregunta que me hiciera dudar sobre su contenido-

-Adelante…-me hizo pasar sin preguntar-

Subí a su habitación, mi amigo vivía en esa enorme mansión prácticamente solo, si no fuese por los criados que permanecían dentro realizando todas las tareas. Los padres de Armin fallecieron hace mucho tiempo, involucrados en un ataque demoniaco del cual sólo se salvó él con la ayuda de sus abuelos. Poco tiempo después, su abuela fue consumida por una metástasis cerebral abandonándolos a su suerte. La familia de la señora tenía una gran compañía, y al carecer de herederos fue el abuelo de Armin quien se ocupó de la empresa. Ese fue el fin de los días con su abuelo, su trabajo era todo para él y a su vez creía que también lo era para su nieto.

A diferencia de mi humilde habitación, la de Armin parecía una enorme biblioteca con una cama King y un escritorio en ella. A penas tuve la oportunidad, solté el bolso deshaciéndome por fin de ese dolor abrumador. Moví mis hombros en círculos aliviándome y sintiéndolos libres.

-¿Quieres algo para comer?-me ofreció-

-Sí por favor-acepté con gusto, no había ingerido nada desde el memorable desayuno con Erwin-

Levantó un teléfono colgado en la pared y le indicó a uno de sus sirvientes que trajeran comida para dos a su habitación. Me acerqué al ventanal de su habitación que daba a un balcón, desde allí se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad rodeada por unas montañas. Esa vista se debía a que su casa se encontraba en un sector empinado, acostumbraba a perderme en esta perspectiva. Era todo tan hermoso, sólo había que olvidar esas sangrientas batallas impregnadas en los cimientos de esta ciudad.

Más allá de esas montañas, ¿Qué habría? Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, pero había algo certero, vayas donde vayas siempre habrán demonios. Pero el mundo de todos modos continuaría siendo hermoso y yo quería conocerlo.

-Te gusta mucho estar allí-me sorprendió Armin a mi lado-

-Sí…-respondí embobado por la vista-

Lamentablemente, ese paisaje no me iba a salvar de matemáticas. Nos sentamos cerca de su cama con nuestros libros abiertos, tuve mucho cuidado al sacar los míos y traté de no parecer sospechoso al hacerlo. Armin era bastante perspicaz, bastaba que dudara una vez y me preguntaría.

Una de las criadas de la casa llego con una bandeja llena de cosas dulces para comer mientras estudiábamos, mis ojos brillaron al ver llegar la comida. La mujer debió espantarse con mí expresión ya que se fue de inmediato sin apartar su atónita mirada y apenas tuve cerca el alimento, me abalancé por algo provocando risas en mi amigo.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando anocheció, Armin estaba muy preocupado de explicarme y yo de esforzarme por entender esos números y signos dispersos por todos lados. Además, no fui el único que necesitó ayuda, Jean no paraba de llamar y preguntar cada ejercicio que había disponible en el libro. Mikasa me mandó más de algún mensaje preguntándome si todo andaba bien, no quise responderle en un principio, de lo contrario, se acostumbraría a estar pendiente de mí. Pero debido al insistente sonido de vibración en la mesa, opté por responderle breve y puntalmente.

Decidimos detenernos a las doce de la noche, ambos estábamos agotados y ya me sentía bastante preparado para mañana. Estiré mis brazos y deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el suelo.

-No quiero saber nada más de matemáticas-me quejé-

-Lo harás bien, no debe ser muy complicado.

-Habla por ti mismo, esa mujer hará lo que sea para reprobarme en matemáticas.

Armin empezó a reír, llevando una de sus manos para cubrir sus labios.

-¿Qué?-pregunté ante su repentina acción-

-Nada, solamente…te vi muy preocupado estos días. Pensé que te ocurría algo pero conociéndote no me dirías nada. Me alegra ver que estás aquí ahora-me sonrió-

Después de todo, no fui capaz de ocultarlo. La verdad es que haber pasado este rato con Armin estudiando me hizo olvidar por un momento todo el lío que llevaba conmigo. No podía contárselo, sí le decía que estaba enamorado de mi padre adoptivo quien sabe cómo reaccionaría. Decirle quienes eran y en lo que estaba involucrado ahora, eso combinado con lo que traía conmigo era inconcebible.

-Alguna vez, ¿Has reflexionado sobre todo esta guerra?-le pregunté, no debía por qué sonar sospechoso. Este tema era un tema actual que tenía a la humanidad atemorizada-

-Sí lo he hecho.

-¿Qué piensas de los demonios?-pregunté sin dudar-

Se quedó quieto y en silencio, sus ojos se clavaron en mí intentando buscar a qué quería llegar con esta pregunta. Me ponía nervioso, pero me convencía de que no había nada extraño en preguntar este tipo de cosas. También necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, aunque sólo fuera un momento… Sabía que él al igual que yo tenía algo que decir sobre ellos, debido a que él perdió a sus padres por ellos.

-¿Sabías que antes de convertirse en lo que son eran ángeles?

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero me interesaba mucho oír de ello.

-No lo sabía… ¿Cómo?

-Ellos se opusieron a las decisiones de Dios y fueron despojados del cielo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunté inseguro de sus palabras-

-De un libro, de todos modos ese libro lo sacaron de la biblioteca enseguida y el recinto donde se encontraba fue destruido. No quieren que sepamos de eso-me aclaró-

-¿Cómo sabes si eso que leíste es verdad?-aún no me lograba convencer de sus palabras-

-La verdad, no sé. Creo que nadie nace de la maldad misma y decidí creerlo.

-Hablas cómo si no los odiaras…

-Tal vez…-miró hacia afuera, al cielo estrellado que se presentaba aquella noche-El odio no me llevará a cambiar las cosas. ¿Quieres ducharte? Ya es tarde-cambio abruptamente el tema, eso implicaba que el tema ya se volvía molesto-

-Sí-acepté sin tocar el tema-

Tomé una ducha rápida para que Armin no demorara en ir, ya era tarde. Entré con mi bolso, no iba a ser tan descuidado como para dejarlo allí. Mientras me duchaba la conversación que tuvimos se mezclaba con el sonido del correr del agua. Si eso era cierto, Levi y Hanji fueron en un principio ángeles. ¿Qué los llevó hacer eso?

La pregunta no me dejaba en paz, aún después de tomar una ducha y acostarme junto a mi amigo en su cama King. No podía dormir. Sabía que ambos odiaban a los humanos pero ¿Por qué? De todos modos no había que pensarlo mucho para encontrar motivos por el cual odiar a la humanidad, yo mismo los detestaba y era parte de ellos. Voltee a ver a mi amigo quien ya se encontraba dormido, pensé en él, en Mikasa e incluso en Jean. No podía odiarlos a todos. Mi cuerpo giraba en la cama reiteradas veces, buscaba conciliar el sueño, de verdad lo hacía pero no podía. Empezaba a creer que las palabras de Armin lograron todo lo contrario, confundirme más.

El sonido de un golpe en el ventanal me despertó. Elevé mi cabeza en dirección al golpe, un miedo horrible se apoderó de mí. Recordé la sensación de la otra noche mientras buscaba a Kuro, ese temor que tuve al sentir cómo alguien me observaba al igual que ahora. Debía admitir que esa sensación era inferior esta vez, pero me aterraba de todos modos hallarme en plena oscuridad y haber escuchado ese sonido. Traté de ser racional y echarle la culpa al viento, esperaba calmarme con eso y no lo conseguí.

-¿Armin?-susurré buscando que me acompañara hacia el ventanal-

Estaba profundamente dormido, quería despertarlo para que me acompañara pero debía ser fuerte e ir por mi cuenta. No estaría solo, me encontraría a pasos de la cama, podía hacerlo. Mis piernas vacilantes lograron descender al suelo, me levanté sin apartar mis ojos del ventanal. Miré hacia los costados asegurándome que no hubiera nada, repitiéndolo a medida que me acercaba al ventanal. Con una de mis manos tomé la cortina de un extremo temblorosamente, mientras que la otra la mantenía hecha un puño contra mi pecho. De un tirón aparté la cortina dejando ver el exterior, no había nada, absolutamente nada. Busqué en distintos puntos del exterior lo que pudiera haber ocasionado el ruido hasta que un maullido atrajo mi atención. Baje mi vista para encontrarme con un gato negro con sus ojos grises clavados en mí.

¿Armin tenía un gato? Pero recordaba que era alérgico al pelo de los animales, por algo nunca pudo acercarse a Kuro. El gato maulló nuevamente, esta vez un poco más grave. Sus ojos grises parecían los de un felino cazador, sabía que los gatos cazaban pero no siempre tenían esos ojos. Ambos mantuvimos nuestras miradas entrelazadas, me agache en cuclillas y continué observándolo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunté-

El felino no expresó ningún sonido, se mantuvo sentado y firme observándome.

-Perdóname mi amigo es alérgico, no puedo dejarte entrar-me disculpé-

Nuevamente no hizo nada, no me llevaba muy bien con los gatos pero por alguna razón, este logró hacerme olvidarme del temor a la oscuridad mientras observaba el destello de sus ojos grises puestos en mí. Sus ojos me recordaron a Levi, y aunque era consciente de todo el dolor que me generaba esa situación le sonreí pensando en él. Con ello reaccionó y se levantó de su posición huyendo de allí. Volví a la cama y pude conciliar el sueño de a poco.

Como si esos ojos se hubieran adentrado en mí, suprimiendo todas mis preocupaciones…

-o-

Hoy era el día, en el cuál me dejaría o no vencer por mi maestra de matemáticas. De camino a la escuela repetía en mi mente las fórmulas como una grabadora. No deje de hacerlo todo el día hasta que por fin llegó la hora. Mi gran bolso estuvo llamando la atención todo el día, podía oír cómo se burlaban y lo utilizaban como un motivo para insultarme. Mis amigos me aconsejaron en dejarlo en la sala para así no pasearme así por toda la escuela, y yo, utilizando la excusa de que podrían hacerle algo, no lo abandoné.

Cuando la profesora entró al salón, al primero que fulminó con la mirada fue mi persona. Era de esperar ya que esperaba hacerlo en cada examen o ejercicio en la pizarra. Cuando me entregó tuve miedo de voltearla y darme cuenta que en realidad me vencerían las matemáticas, pero no le daría en el gusto tan fácil. Respiré profundo y empecé el examen, me sorprendí mucho de lo fáciles que eran los ejercicios. Armin se había preocupado de entregarme las herramientas necesarias para pasar el examen. A mi alrededor muchas personas se encontraban en pleno colapso mental, me sentía por primera vez una clase de ser superior.

Al salir de clases quedé más que satisfecho con mi rendimiento. Tan sólo imaginar la expresión de mi maestra al ver mis resultados me hacía reír. No pude evitar dejar volar lo suficiente mi imaginación como para sonreír macabramente y llamar la atención de mis amigos. Pronto cambie mi felicidad, había un gran alboroto afuera y sobre todo de niñas acumuladas en la salida, gritando y empujándose como bestias en busca de comida.

-¿Qué demonios?-expresó Jean al ver el alboroto a la salida-

-Debe haber algo interesante allí-dijo Armin-

-Estupideces-escupió Jean desviando la mirada-

-De todo modos te gustaría ser tú el que tuviera toda esa atención-le miré de reojo con una sonrisa burlona-

-¿¡Qué dijiste bastardo!?-empuñó una mano frente a mí-

-No le hagas caso Eren-me indicó Mikasa que caminaba a mi lado y se acercó más al sentir la amenaza de Jean-

Nos preocupamos de que no nos llegara algún puñetazo al pasar por allí, y al lograr pasar, entre medio de todas esas cabezas revoltosas de allí, se distinguían unas sobresalientes de cabellos rubios. Desgraciadamente, reconocía una perfectamente. Me quedé pasmado al ver a Erwin allí junto a otro hombre de mayor estatura que lo protegía de la multitud que los rodeaba.

-¡Eren!-me llamó Erwin alzando una mano-

Mi cuerpo se crispó al escuchar su llamado, quise hacer como si no hubiera escuchado pero ya era tarde. Absolutamente todos tenían sus ojos puestos sobre mí, y eso no desechaba a mis amigos. Una vez más, gracias a este hombre sentía la maldita atención de toda la gente. Erwin se abrió paso para llegar a mí, quería moverme pero verdaderamente mis piernas fallaron.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-me límite a preguntar-

-Vine asegurarme de que un niño atolondrado no estuviera desmallado-me sonrió-

-¿Se conocen…?-me susurró Armin-

-N-no-balbucee y le miré con pánico para que no hablara-

-Ven, necesito que me acompañes-me tomó del brazo-

Instantáneamente Mikasa agarró el brazo de Erwin deteniéndolo. No estaba nada contenta con la situación, sus fríos ojos estaban puestos sobre el comandante que no se vio afectado en ningún momento y tuvo que detener al hombre que lo acompañaba con su otra mano.

-¿Para qué quiere a Eren?-le exigió-

-Tengo un asunto que tratar con él-me jaló con fuerzas, zafándose de Mikasa y llevándome a su lado-

Pude ver como la ira de Mikasa aumentó, iba arremeterlo sin importar qué.

-Estaré bien, después les explicaré-la tranquilicé-

No quedó del todo convencida, pero Erwin me sacó de allí y me subió a un coche negro antes de poder decir alguna que otra excusa. El odio que me dedicaron todas esas personas que en algún momento intentaron acercársele al comandante, era mucho más de lo que había recibido en mis años de vida, o eso creía yo al sentir tanto desprecio junto. El hombre que acompañaba a Erwin echó andar el auto, no sabía a donde me llevarían ni por qué vino por mí. Estaba incomodo, e intenté alejarme lo más que pude del comandante que le indicaba al hombre del manubrio dónde ir.

-Disculpa las molestias, por cierto él es Mike-lo presentó indicándolo con una de sus manos-

Mike me miró por el retrovisor, fue lo único que recibí y a cambio yo hice una mueca en desagrado.

-No habla mucho, pero no te preocupes-me indicó Erwin-

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?-me impuse de inmediato-

-No mentía al decir que vine a ver al niño atolondrado.

-No era necesario que me raptaras, ya me viste estoy bien. Ahora déjame salir del auto-hable enojado-

-Llevas un bolso muy pesado contigo, déjame acercarte a tu hogar. ¿Serías tan amable de indicarme hacia dónde vamos?–acercó su rostro-

-Estoy bien, de verdad-insistí, alejándome enseguida-

-Erwin-habló el hombre-

Pensaba que era mudo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cambio su postura a una seria-

-Han encontrado rastros-tendió un papel hacia atrás sin apartar su vista de la pista automovilística-

-Déjame ver-lo recibió-

¿En qué momento escribió eso? Y ¿De dónde? Pero eso no fue lo que me dejó sin palabras, sino lo que había anotado en ese papel. Era la dirección del sector dónde vivía, sólo cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa.

"_Han encontrado rastros" _se repitió en mi cabeza. Pude sentir

Mi respiración se cortó por un breve lapso de segundos, al palpitar de mi cabeza por falta de oxígeno, me llevó a recuperarlo a través de una gran bocanada de aire. Erwin me miró de reojo, yo fingí no haber leído nada pero ese hombre era bastante audaz como para creerme eso. Me esforcé por no verme abatido, debía hacer algo o nuestro hogar se vería afectado. No tan sólo eso, sino nuestra relación, nuestras vidas, nosotros…

-Puede dejarme aquí, veo que están ocupado-exigí con un tono neutral pero dominante-

-No te preocupes, podemos llevarte primero-me ofreció, contrario a quien conducía que sus ojos no se mostraban para nada agradables con la idea. No era el único-

-No, caminaré solo.

Sin la necesidad de que Erwin autorizara a Mike, el hombre detuvo el automóvil a un costado de la calle, quitando el seguro para poder bajar. Alguien no me quería aquí, y estaba feliz de ello.

-Gracias de todas formas-agradecí fraudulentamente-

-Nos volveremos a ver-me sonrió Erwin-

No respondí, su sonrisa me ocasionaba una sensación extraña que no me agradaba para nada. Abrí la puerta del coche y salí de este que desapareció al doblar en la esquina. Ya hallándome solo, mi cuerpo se liberó de la tensión que retenía las desbordantes emociones de pánico. Mis brazos temblaban de tan sólo saber que esas personas se dirigían a esa dirección. Baje mi cabeza y le di un vistazo a mi bolso, se me acababa de ocurrir una idea suicida. Antes de que pudiera consultarlo con mi conciencia, mis piernas corrieron hacia un pequeño parque que seguramente a esta hora se encontraría vacío.

Desviaría la atención de esas personas, sólo tenía que causar algún estrago en otro punto más apartado de su objetivo. Sabía que ni aunque me esforzara por llegar a casa pronto, alcanzaría advertirles que los capas negras se encontraban investigando a tan sólo cuadras de nuestro hogar, pero, si podía apresurarme y tomar su atención en otro punto.

Como esperaba, el parque se encontraba vacío. Debido a la hora todos debían estar regresando a sus casas, nadie tomaría el riesgo de pasear a estas horas. Subí a un árbol frondoso que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de ese sector, escalé rama por rama apresuradamente hasta encontrarme en medio de sus selváticos brazos. Deje el bolso sostenido por las ramas, tuve que utilizar varias por su peso, saqué las katanas y la camiseta junto a la sudadera negra. Me cambié en cosa de segundos y guarde el resto adentro. Nadie se daría cuenta del bolso en este sector. Por último, me despoje de mis lentes de contactos, dejando al descubierto mis ojos por su color. Salté con cuidado hacia el suelo, no podía descender con facilidad sosteniendo dos katanas y tampoco me daría el lujo de perder tiempo.

Me puse a pensar detenidamente qué hacer, no podía ir muy lejos, podría ser sospechoso y a su vez no llegaría. Pero hacer algo por aquí cerca podría de todos modos dejarme como sospechoso. Todo me resultaba peligroso, pero pensar en Levi y Hanji me hacía olvidarme de ello. Fue entonces cuando tuve una idea. No muy lejos de aquí se hallaba un punto de control, allí habrían unos cuantos uniformados y podría llamar la atención. Pero si quería atraer a Mike y Erwin, necesitaría algo más que entretenerlos con mi actuación.

"_Recuerda que aún no conocemos tus poderes, debes tener mucho cuidado con ello. Pero, hazlo si es necesario" _

Mis poderes… si de verdad podía tener algo bueno dentro de mí que me ayudara a salvarnos, por favor que lo descubriera ahora.

Corrí deliberadamente, temía que ya estuvieran investigando y no alcanzara hacer nada. Ya estaba aquí, el punto de control se hallaba dando la vuelta en la esquina frente a mis ojos. Me acerqué lentamente con la espalda en la muralla, mis brazos estrechaban ambas katanas y sentía el palpitar de mi corazón en la garganta. Podía escuchar sus voces, debían de haber unos tres o cuatro resguardando esa área. Junte aire y también valor, saqué las katanas listo para atacar. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero abandonando todos mis miedos salté hacia ellos y lancé unas de mis katanas al primer personaje que estuviera en el plano de mis ojos.

El arma voló en dirección a uno de ellos, un hombre de pelo negro que se encontraba junto a tres uniformados más. La esquivó, los cuatros me quedaron mirando y sacaron sus armas, listos para enfrentarme.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Quién te crees?-me llamó-

No contesté, recordé que podía atraer las cosas e intenté hacerlo pero no se pudo. Lo intenté una vez más, nuevamente no ocurrió nada y ellos empezaron a reír por mi torpe actuación. ¿Por qué? Si antes pude hacerlo, antes pude moverme ¿Qué rayos ocurría ahora? No podía quedarme allí, si lo hacía todo acabaría. Empezaba a desesperarme mientras uno de ellos caminó hacia mí a paso lento, no parecía infringirle algún tipo de temor y con ello no lograría nada.

-¿Acaso eres uno de esos lamentables protestantes?-se detuvo sonriéndome cínica y burlescamente-

Ver esa asquerosa sonrisa en él me hizo corresponder con una furiosa mirada, ese hombre me recordaba lo asquerosos que eran y lo mucho que los detestaba. Sólo conseguí hacerlo reír nuevamente y en ese momento, desee ver cómo escupía sangre a través de sus dientes. Segundos después, la katana que estuve llamando sin resultado se incrustó en la espalda del hombre. Todos quedamos impactados ante esa imagen, el hombre sucumbió por sí solo contra el suelo mientras de su boca salía esa sangre que yo desee ver. Había asesinado a un hombre.

-¡Marlo!-gritó una de sus compañeras-

-¡Espera Hitch!-una mujer de pelo negro la sostuvo, evitando que se acercara-Esa sabandija no es común, mira sus ojos.

Los tres se dedicaron a mirarme por unos segundos, parece que no se habían percatado de quien era hasta ahora.

-¡No me importa atrápenlo!-se abalanzó la mujer sobre mí-

El hombre que yacía en el suelo, ya no respiraba, era verdad que había asesinado a alguien. Pude ver como los tres compañeros restantes se acercaban a mí en cámara lenta, iban a matarme así como yo lo hice con su compañero. Había asesinado a una persona, no podía parar de repetir aquello ni de sentir que, probablemente, merecía esto. No, yo no vine aquí para morir ni arrepentirme.

Sostuve la katana con fuerzas reclamando la otra con mi mano desocupada, uno de ellos intentó dispararme en ese momento y yo con el arma en mis manos me defendí. Pero no fue eso lo que detuvo las tres balas de pistola que expulsó hacia mí, justo como Levi lo había hecho una vez. Esta vez no era él quien lo hacía, era obra mía. Aproveché ese instante y hui de allí con el fin de que me siguieran.

-¡Que no escape!-gritó la chica-

Me perseguían igual que esa vez que corría con Sam en mis brazos, la única y gran diferencia era que esta vez mi cuerpo se movía más ágilmente, dificultándoles que me atraparan aún con sus equipos. Ya los tenía persiguiéndome, aún no sabía qué hacer y sólo me guiaba por mi instinto. No los quería a ellos sobre mí y si quería lo que me proponía debía hacer algo más que jugar a las atrapadas. Me detuve esperando a por ellos, lo veía llegar lentamente pese a que no era así y cuando tuve a la chica sobre mí, corté uno de los cables de su equipo que la hizo caer al perder el equilibrio.

Sólo quedaban otros dos, una chica y un chico que venían juntos preparados para eliminarme. No les deje acercarse, enrollé sus cables alrededor de su cuerpo sin la necesidad de tomarlos y así los dejé inmovilizados sobre el suelo. Voltee al momento justo cuando sentí que la otra chica corría atacarme por la espalda, giré y esquivé su ataque.

-¡No te vas a salvar siempre imbécil!-volvió atacar, esta vez con dos cuchillas con una extraña simbología-¡Ilse pide refuerzos!

-¡SÍ!-respondió y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en lo suyo-

Eso era lo que buscaba, necesitaba atraerlos, que se alejaran de allí. La chica no dejó de atacarme con sus cuchillas, buscaba distraerme incluso matarme y yo no tenía ningún problema en seguirle el juego ya que buscaba lo mismo que ella, que llegarán los refuerzos. El sonido del choque metálico entre nuestras armas era lo único que se alcanzaba a oír en ese lugar, me esforzaba para que ninguno de sus ataques me tocara. Pronto un fuerte y repentino viento hizo sonar las hojas de los árboles. La chica me sonrió, no entendí el motivo de su sonrisa sino hasta que una lanza volara hacia nosotros y nos separamos para evitarla. No aparté mi vista de ella y por su espalda, veía llegar a quienes estuve esperando todo este tiempo, Mike y Erwin.

-¡Comandante, este chico…!

-Lo sé-hablo Erwin no permitiéndole continuar-Encárgate de tus compañeros-le ordenó-

Ya obtuve lo que quería, estuve montando este show únicamente para esto, pero ahora que los tenía frente a mí, toda la seguridad que tuve en un momento por manejar ciertos poderes se esfumó. Los ojos fríos del comandante penetraban mi ser, Mike se mantenía a su lado como un perro fiel y rabioso dispuesto a seguir cualquier orden que le dieran para atacar. No tendría ninguna opción contra ellos si decidía pelear y huir tampoco lo sería.

-Escucha, no tienes por qué hacer esto-se dirigió a mí-

No respondí, si lo hacía reconocería mi voz de inmediato, aunque por algún motivo ya sentía que lo había hecho.

-No vamos a pelear si tú decides no hacerlo. Pero, tendrás que venir con nosotros de lo contrario tendré que tomarte a la fuerza.

Lo único que me quedaba era luchar, luchar con todas mis fuerzas y así tal vez, poder conseguir una vía para escapar. Fruncí el ceño sin apartar de ellos mi mirada conflictiva, Erwin sonrió y yo me preparé para lo peor.

-Tengo un largo historial sobre ti, Levi.

¿Levi? Abrí mis ojos como plato, atónito ante sus palabras.

-Y yo tengo un gran deseo de patearte el culo, Erwin-insultó una voz a mis espaldas-

Levi se encontraba a mis espaldas, no supe en qué momento llegó y cómo lo hizo. Ahora si veía una escapatoria a todo esto, milagrosamente él de nuevo vino a mí… Se mostraba en su forma demonio, era ese aspecto el cual mostraba siempre cuando se presentaba frente a estas personas y como era de esperar, los mismos subordinados se mostraban aterrados ante su presencia. Todos excepto Erwin y Mike, este último continuaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro incluso ahora.

-No sabía que te gustaban los niños Levi, pero en este momento estoy ocupado con él-sonrió el comandante-

-Este mocoso debe pagarme primero, no vengo a jugar contigo hoy pedazo de mierda-rodeo sus brazos en mi cintura-

Erwin le dio un movimiento de cabeza a Mike quien tomó su lanza y la clavó contra el suelo, provocando que este se trizara a nuestros pies. Levi saltó hacia un lado, conmigo en brazos y en medio de ese salto la lanza que se encontraba en el suelo voló hacia nosotros. Reaccioné y sostuve mis armas para detenerla, pero no era necesario, Levi la detuvo sin la necesidad de tomarla pero sorprendentemente pasó de largo y pudimos esquivarla. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Definitivamente esas personas no eran como el resto de los capas negras con los que habíamos luchado, Levi parecía conocerlos bien y aun así no se mostraba perjudicado por ellos.

-Hey, dile a tu desagradable perro que vaya a jugar a otro lado-tomó la lanza y se la devolvió con un ataque dirigido hacia Erwin-

Mike saltó a protegerlo y en ese momento Levi aprovechó de huir conmigo en brazos. No nos persiguieron, esta vez tomamos otra ruta para volver a casa y él no me dijo absolutamente nada sobre mi actitud ¿Estaría satisfecho? Era ingenuo de mi parte esperar eso de él, no obstante eso era lo que me pedía, que luchara contra esas personas. Quise preguntarle algo, pero tan sólo recordar mis sentimientos e imaginarme lo que rondaba en su mente me hacía mantenerme en silencio. La luz del día se fue en nuestro camino, sus ojos rojos brillaban en aquella oscuridad y yo no podía evitar verme atraído hacia ellos. Aquellos que sabía que nunca podría tener.

Al llegar a casa, las luces estaban encendidas, Hanji se encontraba allí aún. Me bajo con delicadeza, pese a que me esperaba que me soltara como la otra vez, siendo así que me preparé para no impactarme. Ambos entramos en silencio, Hanji nos vio llegar con un rostro preocupado que enseguida cambio al vernos. Yo pude liberar mi rostro de la camiseta que cubría su mitad interior, no tenía por qué usarlo aquí y en cuanto al par de katanas que traía abrazadas, las deje a un costado en el suelo.

-¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?-me hablo fríamente Levi-

-Yo…-agaché mi rostro al no ser capaz de verlo allí enfadado-Vendrían a buscar rastros cerca de nuestra casa, sólo quise desviar su atención.

-¿Crees que eso nos pondrá en peligro?-me retó con sus brazos cruzados-

-Es lo que querías, ¿Querías que me encargara de eliminar a esas personas no? Hoy me encargue de uno…-recordé al hombre que había asesinado-

-¿Y eso crees que es un gran logro? No necesito que vengas a hacer estupideces mocoso-repudió mis palabras-

-¡Venían por nosotros!-le grité alzando mi vista-

-¿Cuándo pedí tu ayuda?, ¿Crees que te necesito para que cuides de mí?-se acercó a mí a medida que hablaba-Déjame dejarte algo en claro Eren-tomó mi mentón-Eres sólo una herramienta, más te vale cumplir como tal de lo contrario, no tengo ningún inconveniente en deshacerme de ti.

-¡Ah!-gritó Hanji que se encontraba en la cocina-Se quemó la carne…

-No ocasiones más problemas mocoso estúpido-me dedicó y se fue-

Nadie preguntó a donde iría y cuando volvería, nunca lo hacíamos que ellos se fueran era tan normal como si de trabajo se tratase. Salió por la puerta principal, cerrándola lo suficiente como para dar un golpe, ni tan fuerte, sólo para avisar que se iría.

Hanji había interferido entre nosotros ya que no fui capaz de ocultar lo mucho que me afectaron sus palabras. Empezaba a creer que el dolor que sentí aquellas veces que Levi me golpeaba, me respondía mal e incluso cuando me daño sin consuelo aquella vez, eran lo más dulce que pude haber obtenido de él. Ahora me quedaba claro, lo peor de todo era que una parte de mí prefería vivir engañado en esa incertidumbre sobre nuestra relación, después de todo allí mi alma podía acunarse en la ilusoria esperanza de poder hacer algo. Las crueles palabras de Levi dispersaron todas mis dudas, pero todas ellas fueron reemplazadas por la cruel realidad. Las lágrimas no eran capaz de salir de mis ojos, el mundo frente a mis ojos parecía dar vueltas y en ese momento no era capaz de sentir con claridad de detalles lo que había escuchado.

-¿Eren?-Hanji me tomó de los hombros haciéndome reaccionar-¿Quieres cenar?

-No, gracias-me esforcé por responder-

-Ven-tomó de mis manos y me guío al sofá. Se sentó junto conmigo-

Sus manos me tomaron de los hombros y me hizo recostar mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Esto no se me permitía hacerlo nunca y no entendía qué significaba. Cuando era pequeño, a veces Hanji me dejaba sentarme en su regazo mientras me contaba historias fantasiosas, intentaba darme de sus comidas monstruosas o me hacía dormir por las noches cuando tenía mucho miedo. Sentí la palma de sus manos acariciar mi cabeza, quería explotar y decirlo todo, sin embargo no hallaba la confianza como para hablar con ella siendo yo un simple objeto.

-Has crecido-recalcó con una voz dulce sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos mientras me observaba-

Sus palabras, sus manos y su calor empezaban a invadirme, rompiendo toda esa capa en mi corazón que puse cuando escuché la verdad del por qué se hicieron cargo de mí. Toda esta ternura de Hanji también debía ser una mentira, de eso se encargaban los demonios, engañarte y arrastrarte. Pero no podía evitar reclamar su cariño y permitir que se incrustara en mí.

Llevé mi antebrazo a mi boca y lo mordí, dejando escapar las lágrimas que por fin lograron salir. Hanji no me dijo nada, tampoco se preocupó de secar mis lágrimas ni de preguntarme algo. Se quedó allí, acariciando mi cabeza con suaves movimientos que iban y venían en mis cabellos.

-¿Todo este tiempo me mantuvieron vivo por esto…?-me digné a preguntar, sosteniendo el llanto-

-Sí-respondió-

-¿Por qué…? Ustedes pueden hacerlo solos, no tenían por qué hacerse cargo de un mocoso como yo-fije mis ojos en ella-

-Se te han pegado las palabras de Levi-me sonrió-No te necesitábamos, pero las cosas cambian.

-Un simple objeto…-empuñe mis manos-

-A veces los objetos se vuelven más importantes de lo que uno espera.

¿Era posible? Mi mente podría estar jugándome en contra, pero estaba seguro de entender esas palabras perfectamente, ¿Amor? ¿En un demonio? No quería engañarme. Ya era tarde…ellos eran todo lo que yo tenía, todo. Era un verdadero llorón, no podía parar de llorar y dejar que ella me consolara con caricias en mi cabeza y pequeña palmaditas. Parecía un sueño, un sueño que acababa de reemplazar mi peor pesadilla.

-Así que, casi te metes con ese asqueroso de Erwin-me recordó con una pequeña risa-

-Sí…venían hacia acá. Si no fuera por Levi ahora mismo estaría hecho pedazos por esos estúpidos-reclamé-

-Uhm, que curioso que Levi actué en contra de sus palabras ¿Quieres saber algo? Te lo daré como premio por haberte esforzado-puso una de esas sonrisas malévolas que no me agradaban para nada-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté curioso-

-Tu teléfono estaba apagado y cuando no sabíamos dónde estabas, Levi casi derrumba todo el recinto mientras refunfuñaba-me contó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si se estuviera burlando-

-Eso es porque aún no cumplo con sus expectativas…-no me permitiría ilusionarme con nada-

-¿Tú crees? -De todos modos, si queremos seguir vivos debemos mantenernos en silencio-me hizo jurar con su dedo índice en sus labios-

Aún continuaba pensando que esto podía ser una mera ilusión que me generaba Hanji intencionalmente para que no reaccionará en contra. Pero creer que esto podía ser real, me hacía tener la esperanza de que aún podía hacer algo por cambiar esa creencia de que los demonios no sentían absolutamente nada. Entonces recordé las palabras de Armin, dudé si preguntar o no. Podría ser incomodo, como si ahora fueras una especie de asesino rebelde que en algún momento fue un dulce y respetuoso niño. Bueno, un poco más complicado pero algo así me imaginaba yo.

-Hanji, ¿Es verdad que antes de ser demonios ustedes eran ángeles?-me arriesgué a preguntar-

-¿Qué crees tú?-no se vio afectada por ello-

-Si lo eran, ¿No?-el resto lo pregunté con mis ojos puestos en ella-

-Sí. Pero no te molestes en preguntar no recordamos nada-sonrió-

-¿No recuerdan nada...?

-Nuestros recuerdos fueron consumiéndose con el pasar del tiempo y la oscuridad, llevamos siglos aquí y ya no recordamos nada. A excepción de Levi.

-¿Levi recuerda?-pregunté asombrado-

-No, pero él recuerda a qué vino aquí y desde entonces no ha parado por conseguirlo-sus ojos mostraron nostalgia-

-¿Qué quiere?

-Sed de venganza. Hay algo que él no puede olvidar-se quedó callada por un momento, con su mirada perdida-Bueno más te vale no decirle nada, de lo contrario ambos moriremos.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Uhm…ya lo olvidé-me sonrió como si hablara de algún olvido sin importancia-Sólo me ocupo de acompañar a Levi y satisfacerme.

Se escuchaba tan triste oírla decir aquellas palabras, por más indiferentes que fueran dentro de ellas se escuchaban vacías. Sólo se dedicaban a llevar a cabo sus atrocidades, para llenar así lo que tanto los atormentaba en sus vidas e incluso, llegaban a olvidar la imagen de su tormento convirtiéndose en simples seres llenos de ambición por saciar aquello que ya no recuerdan. Tanto Levi como Hanji tuvieron sus razones para llegar aquí. Sed de venganza, Levi recordaba aún que era algo importante, puede no recuperar los recuerdos como imágenes pero, no se ha permitido olvidar que era le era sustancial.

Hay algo que Levi no ha podido olvidar, que lo ha llevado hacer atrocidades y embriagarse con ellas. Ese algo, debió ser muy importante…

Mientras que Hanji, ya simplemente era un vacío dedicada atormentar.

Giré mi cuerpo, y la abracé sin despegar mi cabeza de su regazo. Se sorprendió, su cuerpo se movió pero no la solté. Era cálida, ya lo había olvidado y su aroma cambiaba cuando estaba en forma humana.

-Gracias Hanji, te quiero-susurré esbozando una sonrisa oculta en su vientre-

-Sigue cocinando para nosotros, pequeño rebelde-volvió acariciar mis cabellos-

Mis ojos ardían, mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar de tanto llorar y mi estómago revuelto no tenía que regurgitar por la falta de alimento, pero de poder haberlo hecho lo hacía. Sin embargo, poco a poco fui sumergido en un profundo sueño, junto al compás de sus caricias en mis cabellos.

-o-

La mañana siguiente desperté sobre el sofá solo, Hanji no se encontraba conmigo y nadie me despertó para ir a la escuela. Nuevamente faltaría, me había convertido en un fugitivo de esta. Miré el reloj de la televisión, eran las diez de la mañana, me di el lujo de dormir más de diez horas. Me levanté e hice el desayuno para mí y para Kuro, mi estómago reclamaba por alimento y nadie debió alimentar a mi amigo anoche.

Al abrir la puerta, mi gran y peludo amigo saltó hacia mí proporcionándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer con el sobre mi cuerpo. Lloraba y me lengüeteaba, reclamando por haberlo dejado solo y no alimentarlo, lo conocía bastante cómo para entender que me decía sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras.

Nos serví a ambos la comida, necesitaba una ducha el hedor de mi cuerpo ya era notorio por todo el alboroto de ayer. Cuando recordé la ducha, recordé mi ropa, recordé mis libros y llegué a recordar mi bolso. Mi bolso aún continuaba en ese árbol, si alguien lo descubría estaría acabado. Subí a mi habitación y cambié la camiseta negra por una playera de color blanca. No me preocupé de ordenar ni lavar, después llegaría a por ello.

Salí de mi casa junto a Kuro corriendo a gran velocidad en busca de mi bolso. No debí ser tan descuidado, ayer todos me vieron con él y nadie anda dejando sus pertenencias colgadas en las ramas de un árbol oculto.

Llegué y lo primero que hice fue mirar arriba del árbol para asegurarme que aún continuaba allí, y efectivamente allí se encontraba. Solté un suspiro, aliviado que nada hubiera ocurrido. Le ordené a Kuro que me esperara abajo mientras yo subía rama por rama. Él empezaba a ladrar, pensé que era debido a la preocupación de verme allí arriba, pero a medida que ladraba, podía notar cómo se volvía más grave y agresivo. Opté por ver de una vez por todas por qué tanto escándalo, y al hacerlo vi a mi amigo arrinconado por Erwin que me observaba desde abajo. La sorpresa fue tanta, que mis brazos perdieron su fuerza y caí sobre él, que por suerte me sostuvo.

No quería mirarlo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi amigo ya se había lanzado a morderlo pero no se podía acercar, algo se lo impedía. Por mi parte alcé mi vista, sus ojos serios e inexpresivos me examinaban completo y yo como estúpido no decía nada.

-Ese fue un buen escondite-habló-

-¿Qué quieres?-respondí en defensa-

-No es necesario que te pongas así, Eren-sonrió como siempre-

-¡Suéltame!-forcejee, pero sus fuertes y grandes brazos me sostuvieron-

-No te esfuerces, no te haré nada. Como lo esperaba, tienes unos hermosos ojos-sonrió acercando su frente a la mía-

Al escucharle decir aquello, llevé mis dedos bajo mis ojos. Me había olvidado por completo ponerme las lentillas al salir tan apurado, no recordaba que no las tenía, fui un estúpido, un imbécil. Trate de forcejear nuevamente, debía salir corriendo de allí. Kuro ladraba con desesperación al verme luchar en vano en los brazos firmes de Erwin. Iba a empezar a gritar, quería llamar a Hanji o a Levi, pero puso una de sus manos sobre mi boca y de inmediato sentí un gran sopor apoderándose de mí a medida que perdía la conciencia.

-o-

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y sobre una cama, me dolía mucho la cabeza y tratar de moverme era una tortura. Me reincorporé lentamente y con esfuerzo, mis ojos se abrían y cerraban al recién ser forzados a despertar. Examiné con atención el lugar donde me encontraba, era una habitación simple, con una cama, un velador y una ventana con cortinas blancas. La estructura parecía ser un castillo, uno de esos que se veían en las películas pero mucho más lúgubre. ¿Dónde me encontraba? Recordaba haber estado con Erwin y luego perder la conciencia…Debía buscar a Kuro, él estaba preocupado y debía evitar que le hicieran algo.

No sé qué me dieron, al intentar levantarme mi cuerpo se tambaleaba hacia los lados. Con la ayuda de los muros, me apoye con mis manos elevando mi cuerpo de a poco. Debía acabar con los síntomas de esta droga o lo que fuese, cada paso que daba era un sacrificio para mí, pero rendirme no era una opción.

Luché contra los síntomas en mi cuerpo, a pasos pequeños e inciertos logré dar a la puerta y salir de allí. Fuera de esa habitación había un pasillo igual o más de lúgubre que la habitación. Me ofrecía dos caminos, no sabía cuál escoger hasta que oí pasos hacia la derecha y me decidí por ese. Lo normal hubiera sido ir hacia el otro lado, pero necesitaba saber dónde me encontraba.

Sin despegar mi costado de la pared, caminé hacia donde estaban los pasos. Un hombre alto y rubio se acercaba, no era Erwin ni Mike, tenía una apariencia un poco más desgastada y de edad, junto a un pequeño bigote bajo su nariz. Era parte de los capas negras, pude deducirlo por su vestimenta y me preparé para enfrentarlo. No sé de donde sacaría fuerzas, pero no me faltaron para mirarlo con lo peor de mi puesto sobre él.

El hombre se detuvo abruptamente, congelado y parecía haber visto a un fantasma o incluso un demonio. Mantenía sus grandes ojos abiertos como platos puestos en mí. Sus pupilas temblaban, al igual que sus manos y mandíbula que trataba de modular algo ¿Acaso me temía?

-¿E-eren…?-balbuceo-

-¿Qué…?-pregunté atónito ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?-

-…Estás vivo…-sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas-Eren Jaeger….

_**Continuará….**_

_**He traído el cap :D lamento la demora he estado ocupada y también tenía que actualizar otros dos fics. Bueno ahora sí que nuestro querido Eren se encontrará con el dilema de su vida c: ¿Quién será esa persona que lo reconoció? Yo creo que se sabe un poco por la descripción xd y, ¿Qué hará nuestro Eren? :O ya que lo reconocieron hasta con apellido chan chan. Esto y mucho más véanlo en el otro cap! **_

_**Ok , quería sonar como programa de televisión. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic y me dejan sus hermosos y sensuales reviews 3 me alegro mucho que les agrade tanto y espero que les siga gustando la historia y que tengan paciencia con el Mpreg porque como ven, se viene algo más complicado antes… Nuestro querido Levi no tuvo mucha participación en este cap, pero el próximo prometo dedicarle más espacio u_u **_

_**Cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia es bienvenida. Que tengan un lindo día cuídense y nos leemos 3 **_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-Estás vivo…-trastabilló nuevamente-

Tanto él como yo no hallábamos frente a frente paralizados. Yo estuve listo para atacar, mis músculos estaban preparados para dar hasta la última gota de esfuerzo con tal de protegerme, y ahora, que esta persona se encontraba en estado de shock frente a mí, me dejaba desconcertado.

-No soy a quien buscas-respondí desafiante-

Decidí continuar mi camino y encontrar una salida. Lo dejé atrás, el hombre se encontraba tan trastornado que no fue capaz de detenerme. No enseguida, ya que apenas pudo recobrar su conciencia, me sostuvo del brazo evitando que continuara. No toleraría que uno de esos imbéciles me tocara, mucho menos que me retuviera aquí un loco esquizofrénico.

-¡No me toques!-aparté mi brazo generándome un leve mareo ante el brusco movimiento-

-¡Eren! ¿Te llamas Eren? ¿¡Eres tú verdad!?-insistía zarandeándome del brazo-

Los fuertes movimientos que me concedían sus brazos terminarían con mi equilibrio, mi cabeza aún daba vueltas y sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Como deseaba haber estado en mi estado consciente para darle una paliza y que me dejara en paz. Lo intenté, mi brazo contrario voló hacia él y junto con ello mi cuerpo se regía directo al suelo al perder todo equilibrio sobre mí.

Una gran mano me lo impidió, con firmeza y no mucho esfuerzo, me sostuvo dejando mi cuerpo colgante. No tuve necesidad de alzar mi vista y así saber de quien se trataba. Esta misma escena la viví no hace mucho y no la había olvidado, sabía quién era.

-Veo que estás despierto-corroboró Erwin al verme desde arriba-

-¿Dónde me tienen?-exigí saber en un bramido-

-¡Comandante él…!-se apresuró agregar el loco-

-Hannes, no asustes a nuestro invitado. Ya habrá tiempo de hablar con él, por ahora dejemos que se estabilice-le interrumpió y finalizó con una de sus sonrisas-

-¿Qué me hiciste…?-mi voz empezaba a disiparse, cada vez sentía todo más lejos-

-¿Te sientes bien?-me preguntó, también lo sentía distante-

Empezaba a desvanecerme y era lo que no deseaba por nada del mundo. Debía salir de aquí antes que fuese demasiado tarde, luché, pero mis sentidos ya se encontraban bastante lejos de mi ser y antes de que me dejara sucumbir ante el inexplicable cansancio, Erwin me cargo en sus brazos.

-No te esfuerces-me ordenó, no tenía la intención de obedecer, mas mi cuerpo se negaba hacer lo contrario-Hannes, vuelve a tu trabajo y busca esos papeles.

-Como ordene-obedeció haciendo una reverencia, y aunque se marchó de allí, sus ojos no se apartaron de mí sino hasta desaparecer-

En cuanto a mí, Erwin no me soltó en ningún momento llevándome junto a él lejos de esos pasillos oscuros. No me di cuenta que estuve confinado en un calabozo hasta subir las escaleras y ver el gran castillo que se hallaba en la superficie. Era enorme, y más que su morboso tamaño me sorprendió el hecho de nunca haber visto algo así en esta ciudad. Un castillo de esas proporciones no queda desapercibido por nadie, sobre todo al estar viendo la ciudad desde un punto alto ¿Cómo era posible no haberlo visto antes? La gente tampoco solía hablar de algo así, era como si hubiese aparecido de la nada o, tal vez no me hallaba en la ciudad.

Erwin no me hablo, no me miró y mucho menos soltó. En silencio se dirigió conmigo en brazos a una habitación distinta, que por supuesto, no se hallaba en un calabozo. Las imágenes eran confusas, mi visión no se había recuperado y lo único que lograba divisar bien eran los rayos del sol. Kuro nunca abandonó mi mente, desconocía dónde se encontraba y qué hicieron con él. Lo único que deseaba era salir de aquí, sólo debía esperar que esto acabara y así poder escapar.

El comandante me dejo sentado y apoyado sobre un sofá, mi cabeza daba vueltas y escuchaba ruidos en esa habitación que no podía reconocer a la perfección. Un aroma asqueroso empezó a invadir el ambiente, parecía estar cocinando algo mucho más repugnante que la misma comida que preparaba Hanji. Me forcé a ver de qué se trataba pero todo en mi fallaba, hasta que Erwin se acercó a mí con una tasa que liberaba ese desagradable hedor.

-Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor-me ofreció la tasa-

No logré modular, desvié mi rostro evidenciando mi desagrado y negación ante su orden. Obviamente no iba a consumir nada que estos malditos me ofrecieran, ya me habían hecho algo y terminé así, no quería imaginarme qué me ocasionaría lo que fuese que estuviera dentro de la tasa.

-Aliviará el malestar de tu cuerpo, confía en mí-acercó la tasa a mis labios y al negarme una gota recorrió mi barbilla-Confía Eren.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca, que lograba ver como sus ojos me suplicaban y nuevamente se implantaban en mí. Siempre supe que guardaban muchos secretos, secretos que hacían que su mirada fuese tan penetrante y a la vez generaba un inexplicable gusto en mí. Tenía claro que no debía abrir la boca por nada del mundo y sin embargo, el líquido ya viajaba a través de mi garganta. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? No lo sé, mientras bebía ese repugnante bebestible tenía en mente sus grandes ojos azules que me observaban con… ¿Cariño? No, eso no era así.

Para mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo empezó a rehabilitarse después de cinco minutos de haber ingerido el bebestible. Mis músculos empezaban a recuperarse, las extremidades de mi cuerpo las volvía a sentir presentes y mi visión la había recuperado viendo así, al hombre que se quedó a mi lado hasta que me sintiera mejor, siendo el mismo que me trajo aquí.

-Lo siento por eso, pero si estabas cuerdo no ibas a venir conmigo-se disculpó-

-¿Qué me diste?-pregunté esta vez más calmado-

-No te di nada. Bloquee tus sentidos y con ello tus poderes para que no fueras capaz de negarte-declaró-

-Eso no puede ser posible-rebatí sus palabras-

-¿No? Sólo tengo que concentrar parte de mi energía en mi mano y con ella adentrarme en tu interior bloqueando distintos puntos de tu cuerpo. Sobre todo tus poderes que por ahora no los tendrás-me aclaró-

Definitivamente si me hubiese enfrentado a esta persona el día anterior, mis posibilidades quedaban reducidas a sobrevivir únicamente para ser arrastrado a este lugar, el cual desconocía su ubicación.

-¿Para qué me traes aquí? ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¿Dónde estoy?-me apresuré a preguntar-

-Tranquilo, no te haremos nada. Sólo queremos hablar-respondió amablemente-

-No estás respondiendo lo que te pregunto, ¿Dónde estoy?-repetí mi pregunta fríamente-

-Estás en el cuartel general de los capas negras, bienvenido.

Mierda, fue lo único que pensé. Sí de verdad me hallaba aquí era imposible que pudiera escapar fácilmente y nada me aseguraba que pudiera hacerlo. Sabiendo donde me hallaba, podía estar seguro que no me encontraba fuera de la ciudad, pero Levi y Hanji no podrían entrar aquí , este lugar estaba lleno de campos protectores y soldados que están dispuestos a dar hasta la última gota de sangre por lealtad. Tampoco era como si ellos fueran a venir a buscarme, era sólo un arma, Levi me dejo claro que no era impredecible para él. Sin embargo, las palabras que me dio Hanji ayer me hicieron sentir, por un momento, que por lo menos ella si me veía como algo más que un simple objeto. Quería volver.

-No me van a retener aquí-le desafié-

-Sólo queremos hablar contigo-me sonrió-

Esto no sería una simple charla, mi identidad ya no era secreta, de seguro otras personas la conocían y ese hombre…Hannes ¿Qué demonios quería conmigo? Había algo de lo que podía estar seguro. No me iría de aquí pronto…

-o-

La noche fue más corta de lo que esperaba, ¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto así de efímeras? No lograba saciarme por completo, aun si conseguía multiplicar mis ganancias en distintos humanos, nada conseguía acallar este maldito descontrol en mí. Debía concentrarme en llevar a cabo mi propósito, sólo eso debía importarme y cuando me daba cuenta que ese deseo era opacado por una serie de molestias, perdía el control de todo.

Regresé a esa maldita casa mucho después de que el sol saliera. No había nadie, Hanji debió ir a corroborar ciertos asuntos donde nuestro padre y ese mocoso debía de estar en la escuela. Eso tendría que hacer, pero últimamente el muy insolente ha estado revoloteando por todos lados, queriendo hacer las cosas él mismo y poniendo en peligro toda esta farsa a causa de sus estúpidos actos.

No había rastros de algún desayuno y el uniforme de Eren se encontraba colgado pero su bolso no se encontraba. Él no era tan imbécil como para huir, sabía que si lo hacía no tardaría en encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por ello. Además, no tenía nada. Esa era su debilidad, sin nosotros él se encontraría solo en este mundo, no sería capaz de huir ante ello.

Alguien entró a la casa, pude sentirlo sin la necesidad de escuchar algo. Se trataba de Hanji, su presencia la delataba y no se había preocupado de ocultarla, siempre tan atolondrada.

Descendí las escaleras a buscarla, ella debía de conocer el paradero de ese mocoso ya que se quedó a su lado en la noche. Se volvía cada vez más dócil junto a Eren y eso no la ayudaría en nada.

Al verme por las escaleras, su rostro de espanto se alivió un poco ¿Hanji preocupada? Esa loca jamás se tomaba las cosas enserio, ni siquiera cuando su propia vida se veía en juego en las manos de nuestro padre.

-Deja de mirarme con ese estúpido rostro y dime qué te traes-le exigí de inmediato-

-Es Eren.

Nuevamente esa asquerosa y molesta puntada en mi pecho.

-¿Qué hizo ahora ese maldito mocoso?-pregunté entre dientes-

-Lo tienen. Erwin se lo llevó al cuartel general-declaró Hanji con leve preocupación-

La noticia me impactó, sabía que esto ocurriría con él tan despreocupado y revoloteando por allí con esa basura de Erwin, pero esa puntada contrajo mi pecho con cada palabra de Hanji. Era imposible tener paz con ese mocoso presente, nada era neutral desde que planeamos todo esto y lo peor de todo era que este plan, el cual nos podría traer serios problemas con Keny si se enteraba, parecía no tener futuro.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-pregunté enfurecido-

-Fue a buscar su bolso, cuando sentí su presencia amenazada por la de Erwin fue demasiado tarde. Parecía haberlo planeado minuciosamente-explicó Hanji-

-Esa escoria, no deja interferir en mis planes-maldecí-

-¿Qué harás ahora? Sabes perfectamente lo que puede ocurrir si lo tienen allí.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo? Adelante, ve. No iré corriendo detrás de un estúpido mocoso que no es capaz de defenderse por sí solo.

-Incluso para nosotros es difícil entrar allí, lo sabes-me recordó Hanji-

-Entonces deberías dejar de ser tan insistente.

-¿Esa es tu decisión? Lo dejarás allí a su suerte.

-Sí no es capaz de librarse de eso, no será capaz de hacer nada de lo que quiero.

-¿Aún si muere?-me desafió nuevamente-

Detestaba esa pregunta, ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que habla? No importaba cuantas veces la respondiera ella continuaba haciéndola incontables veces.

-Él verá si muere o no. Por ahora nos mantendremos alerta. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ese lugar Hanji-la fulminé con una mirada y me dispuse a salir de allí-

-¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que deseas?-preguntó-

-No trates de jugar conmigo, ya te lo dije, si va a darse por vencido tan fácil no es de utilidad. No olvides tu posición-le ordené dejándola sola-

Rápido salí de allí, aún era muy temprano y lo luminoso que llegaba a ser el día me desagradaba profundamente. Detestaba toda esta vida que se veía de día, deseaba destruirlas todas sin apuro y así deleitarme con su sufrimiento. Pero, no había nada más repulsivo que este alboroto que llevaba dentro. Mis sentidos, mi cuerpo y mi mente se concentraban en la situación actual de Eren. Ya hacía tiempo que no entendía el significado de mis distintas acciones, sólo me dejaba llevar por mis deseos y ellos ahora me guiaban hacia ese simple niño humano que alguna vez decidí cuidar para mis propósitos.

Salto por salto, me encaminé hacia territorio de los capas negras sin dejar que Hanji me siguiera. Sí ellos no me dejaban a entrar, yo haría salir hasta el último de esos malditos hasta que incluyera a Eren y sobre todo al maldito de Erwin.

-o-

Erwin no decía nada, con sus dos manos juntas y sus ojos clavados en mi esperaba que yo empezara hablar. No planeaba hacer ninguna pregunta de más que pudiera poner en peligro con quienes vivía, ya sabían demasiado de mí, incluso de mis amigos que vieron la otra vez.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-me preguntó-

-Ya le dije que planeo irme.

-No es eso lo que te pregunté, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con tus acciones?-reiteró-

-No sé a qué se refiere-fingí no saber-

-Mataste a soldados, dañaste a otros y sobre todo estás aliado con demonios.

Sabía que vivía con ellos, también sabía que mis actos venían en parte por las decisiones que ellos tomaron sobre mí, cada vez me sentía con menos posibilidades para salir de aquí, como si todo se estuviese derrumbando pedazo a pedazo.

-No creo que tú desearas hacer tales cosas Eren-llevó su mano acariciar mis cabellos-

Yo reí inconscientemente y aparté su mano lejos de mí.

-¿Quién le dijo eso? Yo maté a esas personas por mi propia cuenta, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto. Tengo mis propias razones para acabar con su asquerosa asociación-finalicé con una sonrisa-

Erwin no se inmutó por mis palabras. Yo sentía toda la ira hacia ellos a flor de piel, no olvidaría el día que asesinaron a la madre de Sam, mucho menos el pensar que existían muchos niños amenazados por ellos.

El comandante se levantó sin darme la espalda, su cuerpo se hallaba frente a mí de brazos cruzados tras su espalda. Su presencia era imponente y yo no me deje abatir por ella, me mantuve firme con mi semblante conflictivo que no pensaba ceder ante nada.

-¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme?-me tendió una mano-

-Sólo íbamos hablar-le recordé-

-No hemos acabado aún-me informó sin apartar su mano-

Me levanté sin aceptar la ayuda de su mano, mi cuerpo se hallaba a la perfección salvo por la ausencia de mis poderes. Si los tuviera conmigo hubiera esperado que Erwin se desconcentrara y así escapar, pero estas personas no eran despreocupados y se aseguraron de cuartar mis movimientos.

Erwin me guío a salir de allí, caminaba por delante de mí como si lo fuese a seguir fielmente. No se equivocaba, debía hacerlo por ahora al no tener ninguna carta a favor.

Me encontraba siguiéndolo por los exteriores del castillo rodeado por frondosos e impecables jardines decorados con estatuas de ángeles. En medio de nuestro camino, pude ver varios subordinados rondando en las inmediaciones de la gran estructura rocosa. Los más cercanos se detenían a saludar a Erwin con un saludo un tanto extraño, suponía que se debía a las normas de un soldado. Mi presencia les generaba curiosidad, reconocían lo que era pero no parecían saber quién era, los soldados me observaban con recelo desde diferentes puntos sin preguntar por mí, mas no me repudiaban por haber matado a sus compañeros. Era probable que Erwin no haya informado de nada con respecto a mí, ¿Por qué? Él parecía haberse percatado de mis dudas ya que volteo a verme y me sonrió. Empezaba a odiar más esa sonrisa.

Entramos por una puerta trasera del catillo, apartado de todo tipo de gente y nos detuvimos frente a dos grandes portones color rojizo, con detalles desgastados. El comandante sacó una llave que llevaba atada a su cuello, parecía igual de antigua que la puerta y era de esperar puesto que aquella fue la que permitió que se abriera.

Nos adentramos dentro del gran salón. Debía admitir que al presenciar ese especio quedé impactado por lo espacioso que era, daba abasto para guardar un sinfín de cosas. Dentro de este, se hallaban cuadros, cajas, objetos tan rutinarios como juguetes, armas y sobre todo estantes con libros y otra clase de archivos. Eso fue lo que capté a primera vista, pero estaba seguro que había mucho más allí.

-No toques nada-me advirtió Erwin-

-No pensaba robar nada-respondí molesto-

-Muchos de estos objetos están malditos por fuerzas demoniacas, ahora no lo sientes debido a que bloquee esa zona tuya sensible a lo paranormal. En el peor de los casos, estás energías se impregnan en los seres y torturan su alma hasta consumirla. Son juguetes para los demonios-me explicó-

-No le temo a los demonios-espeté-

-Deberías tenerlo-me corrigió-¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?

Cuando me preguntó aquello, lo único que pude pensar fue en Levi y Hanji, si bien sabía a qué se dedicaban, toda esta confusión entre lo malo y lo bueno ya lo había superado hace tiempo. Lo único que me interesaba era demostrarme a mí mismo que, al igual que la gente, ellos tenían sentimientos y razones que les llevaban actuar como lo hacían. Aún si debía arriesgar mi vida.

-Eran ángeles, por lo que tenía entendido-era lo único válido para esta persona que logré decir-

-Uno de ellos inició todo, amo y señor de las tinieblas-me explicó-Se le conoce como Satán, pero hemos descubierto que su nombre no es como lo dicen. El rey de los demonios no suele presentarse, es difícil que lo haga, para ello tiene demonios en su poder. Señores demonios que tienen a su mandado seis demonios de categoría inferior, se conocen bastante pero nuestro listado queda reducido a un puñado de los más peligrosos. Levi, es quien encabeza esa lista.

-¿A qué quiere llegar?-pregunté desconfiado-

-Quiero que tomes la mejor decisión, he visto tus poderes, eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Lo que yo decida o no, es problema mío-fruncí el ceño-

-Lo sé, pero primero que tengas el plano claro-tomó un archivador repleto de papeles y lo lanzó sobre una mesa frente a mí-Echa un vistazo.

Lo miré y luego fijé mi vista en el archivador, mis manos se encontraban indecisas por abrirlo, dentro de esto no encontraría nada bueno. Como lo esperaba, al abrirlo lo primero que vi fueron imágenes archivadas con fecha, nombre y locación, donde se veían distintos tipos de atrocidades. Hubiera deseado que sólo fuese gente descuartizada o muerta, pero había mucho más. Familias calcinadas, niños envueltos en sacrificios, gente con su rostro deformado en una serie de sentimientos que se dejaban apreciar en ellos, violaciones, mis manos no dejaban de girar las paginas observando un sinnúmero de imágenes horrorosas.

-Hay muchos más de esos archivadores en nuestras manos, todos ellos llevan registro de actividad demoniaca directa. Eso es lo más sutil que puedo enseñarte.

-¿Hay más…?-pregunté inmerso en el impacto visual y mental-

-Un demonio, sólo es un ser llevado por sus deseos oscuros. No sienten, no aman, no tienen nada, simples seres vacíos.

¿Levi y Hanji eran capaces de hacer estas cosas? Pero no importaba cuantas imágenes entraran a mi mente, las palabras que me brindó Hanji la noche anterior no me permitían creer que esto fuera tan cierto como él decía serlo. Sus actos, si bien no me demostraron afecto como toda familia, ellos siempre estuvieron allí y ahora más que nunca he encontrado indicios de sentimientos en ellos.

-No los conoces-me negué-

-Seres hechos de codicia, son expertos en persuadir. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del significado de un beso?

-No-sus palabras empezaban a enredarme-

-El beso es el acto más simbólico para demostrar amor, considerado en varias culturas de distintas formas pero todos concuerdan en lo mismo. Un demonio no puede besar, pero sí pueden relacionarse sexualmente ya que la lujuria los alimenta.

Justo como una estaca en el corazón, sus palabras me apuñalaron sin consideración. Este hombre parecía saber muchas cosas, era imposible que conociera esa parte de mí pero sabía utilizar sus palabras logrando así, destruir mi mundo de a poco. Las veces que intenté besar a Levi, esté me apartó a golpes.

-Es mentira, ¿Ustedes qué? Se hacen llamar justicieros y esperanza para la humanidad y no son más que unos hipócritas. Utilizan todo a su paso para lograr sus ambiciones, no les importa el sufrimiento de los demás o qué piense esa gente de sus actos ¡Desprecian a los demonios siendo que no se diferencian en nada a ellos!-defendí mi postura-

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió, Erwin le indicó a quien estuviese afuera que entrara. Mike apareció por la puerta, no podía ser peor, tendría a estas dos personas junto a mí. Pero no fue así, sí podía ser peor, Hannes entraba junto al hombre sin expresión. Ambos se fijaron en mí, Mike con la misma fría mirada de siempre y Hannes igual de loco que cuando lo encontré en el calabozo.

-Hannes, acércame el expediente Jaeger por favor-le pidió al loco-

-Sí comandante-obedeció y acercó a un estante apartado, mirándome de reojo-

Mike se puso detrás de mí, su enorme tamaño y presencia me amenazaban para no moverme. Parecía un perro guardián, uno con su genética considerablemente alterada para que creciera desproporcionadamente y así generara temor.

Hannes volvió con una pequeña carpeta con el apellido "Jaeger" escrita en la portada. Ese mismo apellido con el que me llamó con anterioridad. No aparté mis ojos de esa carpeta.

-Ten-me tendió Erwin al recibirla de Hannes-

-¿Para qué?-la recibí sin desviar mi mirada-

-Ábrela-me ordenó-

No la abrí porque él me lo ordenara, sentía que debía hacerlo. Dentro de esa delgada carpeta había unos expedientes de dos personas, Carla y Grisha Jaeger, ambos pertenecientes a la asociación de capas negras, destacados por sus habilidades. Grisha destacado por ser un niño prodigio bastante poderoso, con un gran número de derrotas hacia demonios. Ambos muertos.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté confuso-

-Son tus padres.

Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿Mis padres? No eso no era posible, yo fui abandonado por ellos cuando tenía meses de nacido. Ellos jamás me quisieron, todo esto era mentira.

-Ellos no son mis padres-respondí lanzándole la carpeta-Yo no tengo padres.

-Eren…debes creernos-agregó Hannes-

-Tus padres fueron asesinados por Levi y te llevó con él-corroboró Erwin-

-Creí que habías muerto junto con ellos, pero tu cuerpo jamás fue hallado, estuviste todo este tiempo vivo…-Hannes se acercó a mí, sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas-

-¡No! ¡Todo esto es mentira!-me alejé, topándome con Mike que se encontraba detrás de mí-

-Levi sólo te quiere para sus propósitos, tienes una fuerza que no te imaginas Eren ¿Crees que un demonio se ocuparía de un bebé humano así nada más?

Levi me quería para sus propósitos…eso era verdad. Sentía cómo el pequeño mundo que aún conservaba conmigo se destrozaba, los recuerdos, las peleas, sus voces, nuestra casa, mis cumpleaños, sus aromas, Levi…Levi…

-¡Ustedes no saben nada de mí!-grité apretando los puños-

Seguido a mí grito, sentí como de mi interior algo emergía y junto a ello una inexplicable ráfaga de viento se expandió a mí alrededor, desordenando todo lo presente en ese salón. Erwin, Mike y Hannes también fueron alejados de mí, sentía mi pecho arder acompañado de unas incontrolables ganas por matar. Había recuperado mis poderes, podía sentirlo. Me di media vuelta pero de inmediato, Mike se lanzó sobre mí, dejándome boca abajo y sosteniendo mis brazos. Con uno de sus brazos fue suficiente para sostener los míos, mientras que con su mano desocupada tocó mi espalda encerrando nuevamente todos mis poderes. Fue mi oportunidad para salir y la había perdido.

-Mike, suficiente-le ordenó y el hombre dejó mi cuerpo en paz-Eren lamento esto.

-¿Dónde está Kuro?-exigí saber-Me iré ahora.

-Mike tuvo que interferir con tu mascota, de lo contrario no podríamos traerte con nosotros.

¿Interferir? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con interferir?

-¿Qué le hicieron a Kuro…?-pregunté mordiendo mis dientes-

-Lo más probables es que se encuentre bien, ese perro también es de origen demoniaco.

-¿¡Qué le hicieron!?-volví a preguntar esta vez más desesperado-

Antes de escuchar alguna que otra respuesta Mike logró inmovilizar mi cuerpo completo con un golpe en mi nuca. No pude mover nada, ni siquiera mis labios para pronunciar alguna palabra. Erwin parecía molesto por su actitud, lo estaba regañando con sus ojos que bajaron a verme con dulzura y pena. Asqueroso.

-Lo llevaré a mi habitación, ordenen un poco aquí-tomó el expediente Jaeger y se acercó a mí-Hannes, aún es muy pronto.

-Entiendo capitán-respondió con su lúgubre semblante-

-Mike, no bajes la guardia-le ordenó y me tomó en brazos, nuevamente-

Como odiaba esto, estar inmovilizado por estos malditos mientras mi interior se retorcía en desesperación y deseos de salir corriendo de aquí. Quería a Levi, también a Hanji, los quería a ambos para que me negaran todo esto. Todas estas mentiras que había escuchado, me hacían pensar demasiadas cosas. Yo no podía ser un simple objeto para ellos, todos estos años que hemos pasado juntos hasta Levi ha tenido muestras de afecto.

"Seres hechos de codicia, son expertos en persuadir"

Eso no era cierto, podía sentirlo en ellos. Nuevamente estas odiosas ganas de llorar me invadían, no mostraría mis lágrimas frente a estas personas aunque tuviera que aguantar el dolor en mi pecho.

La habitación de Erwin quedaba en lo alto de una torre, era espaciosa y bien iluminada. Pegada a la ventana había un escritorio lleno de papeles y a unos pasos de ese mueble, había una cama tamaño King para sus horas de sueño. Estaba cubierta por un cobertor color crema, al igual que las dos pequeñas almohadas de decoración bordadas a mano. Me tendió sobre ella, preocupándose que mi cabeza no quedase en una posición incómoda, claro que el estar allí ya era lo era.

Se sentó a mi lado, yo no quería verlo y lo único que pude hacer para impedirlo fue cerrar los ojos. Al negarme la vista, el sentido de mi olfato se agudizó y podía aspirar el fuerte aroma de Erwin impregnado en la almohada. No podía hacer nada más que acostumbrarme a ese aroma, nada haría deshacerme de ello por ahora.

El mantener mis ojos cerrados, me llevó adentrarme en un profundo sueño, después de todo no podría hacer nada más y esto me permitía, aunque fuese por un momento, escapar de estos tortuosos sentimientos.

-o-

El dulce cantar de una mujer se hacía escuchar en una habitación de blancas cortinas, por la puerta entraba un hombre a paso calmado. Frente a él, la mujer que se encontraba en una silla mecedora, ya se había percatado de su presencia pero no dejó de cantarle al bulto que tenía en sus brazos.

-Se duerme rápido con tu voz-tocó el hombro de la mujer y hablo despacio-

-Estuvo inquieto toda la mañana, se cansó después de un rato-habló dulcemente la mujer, viendo al pequeño en sus brazos-

-Es igual a ti cuando duerme-halagó el hombre-

-Sí lo dices por la boca abierta me voy a enfadar…-advirtió la mujer-De todos modos, tiene tus hermosos ojos. Podremos cuidarlo nosotros dentro de la asociación cuando ya sea mayor-sonrió satisfecha-

-Podremos estar a su lado-confirmó Grisha-

-Siempre cuidaremos de ti Eren, serás un gran niño-besó la frente del pequeño, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo-Te amamos.

La mujer continuó meciéndose en su silla junto al hombre a su lado, que escuchaba la dulce melodía de su esposa esparcirse dentro de esa habitación, arrullando a su pequeño.

-o-

La canción dentro de mi sueño, continúo resonando en mí impidiéndome despertar de golpe. No estaba seguro de qué había soñado, tampoco pude visualizar el rostro de esas tres personas en la habitación, pero la dulce canción de cuna continuaba latente en mi mente y calmaba mi intranquilo corazón.

¿Era yo? No, debió ser producto de mi imaginación debido a lo que ocurrió antes. Erwin continuaba allí, al verme despertar me sonrió bondadosamente. Hace un momento odiaba su maldita sonrisa, mejor dicho odiaba todo en él, y ahora, inexplicablemente su sonrisa me brindó un poco de calor. Debía de estar muy trastornado para sentir eso.

Mi cuerpo ya no estaba rígido, absolutamente todo estaba con libre movimiento. Me enderecé con lentitud, no quería que mi cabeza diera vueltas por el apresurado movimiento. Por la ventana se podía ver que ya empezaba anochecer, últimamente me la pasaba durmiendo. A un costado de la cama, en un pequeño velador, se hallaba una bandeja con comida que hizo rugir mi estómago al presenciar esa suculenta imagen. Mi orgullo me lo impedía y en mi boca ya se empezaba a crear saliva como un perro hambriento. No había probado ningún poco de alimento desde que desperté.

-Adelante, no tiene nada-me animó a comer con una risa-

-No tengo hambre-respondí sometido a mi orgullo-

-Eso no es lo que me cuenta tu estomago-se estiró alcanzar la bandeja-

Debido a que Erwin estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, al estirarse subió con la mayoría de su cuerpo sobre la cama, quedando sobre mí. Tenía su gran y trabajado pecho frente a mi rostro lo que me hizo enrojecer inexplicablemente.

Tomó la bandeja con comida y la dejo en mis piernas para que comiera. Yo oculté mi rostro al continuar sonrojado y sentir su atención puesta en mí, sólo empeoró el efecto.

-Lamento la actitud de Mike, está acostumbrado actuar rápido-se disculpó por su compañero-

-Me da igual-respondí sin alargar el tema-

-¿Vas a comer? O, ¿Necesitas que te ayude?-me ofreció con un leve humor en él-

-¡No! Puedo solo-tomé la bandeja y empecé a comer por mí propia cuenta-

Empecé a comer fingiendo que no tenía hambre, como lo había dicho. Sin embargo, el sabor de la comida me embriagaba con cada bocado y deseando más, empecé a comer desmesuradamente ocasionando risas del comandante frente a mí.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-le pregunté molesto-

-Me gusta verte comer tan decidido-sonrió-

Una vez más, me sonroje pero esta vez al verlo sonreír. Esto estaba mal, yo odiaba a esta persona y era un enemigo para mí. Ahora odiaba mucho más a mi persona por actuar de esta forma frente a él.

Deje lo poco que quedaba de comida de lado, lo había devorado casi todo hasta que la molesta presencia de Erwin me empezaba a intranquilizar.

-Tu bolso está listo, puedes irte-me informó-

-¿Me va a dejar ir?-pregunté extrañado-

-Sí no crees lo que te decimos, tendrás que comprobarlo tú mismo. Recuerda que eres bienvenido aquí cuando desees, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme-me ofreció seriamente-

-No se preocupe, no volveré-me negué rotundamente-

-No lo olvides.

Sin más que hablar, Erwin me guío por los pasillos del castillo para buscar mi bolso y dejarme ir. Me confirmó que nadie sabía quién era y aseguró que tampoco se sabría. Quedaría libre, pese a que la ley me exigía estar aquí, él me dejaría ir. Por un momento creí que todo esto sería mentira, alguien me tendería una trampa o algo por el estilo, pero cuando me entregó mi bolso y me guío a una salida apartada de la multitud, me sentí más seguro. Hasta que Mike llegó corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó a Mike-

-Es Levi, está aniquilando soldados cerca de aquí-informó preocupado-

Su nombre activó todos mis sentidos, listo para ir hacia donde informaba ese hombre. Levi vino por mí, no estaba equivocado al decir que no era un simple objeto. Mi demacrado rostro pareció ver la luz, quería correr hacia él.

-Iremos, Eren debes irte a tu casa-me ordenó-

-No, iré con ustedes-me impuse-

-Es peligroso, debes irte-repitió Erwin, esta vez enfadado-

-No me hará daño, iré con ustedes-no cambié mi opinión-

Mike me fulminaba con la mirada, estaba cansado de ese hombre era lo único que hacía desde que me conoció. Erwin no me dijo nada, mantuvimos nuestras miradas sobre nosotros, yo decidido y él intentando convencerme de que me fuera.

-Lleva tus katanas y oculta tu rostro. No deben enterarse de tu identidad-aceptó-

-¡Sí!-acepté-

Por primera vez desde que conversamos, ambos concordamos algo. No tardé en cambiarme, debido a que los capas negras ya sabían de mi presencia tuve que hacerlo frente a ellos. Por suerte sólo era la parte de arriba.

Ambos tomamos caminos distintos, yo no podía estar junto a ellos producto a mi posición, pero ambos llegaríamos al mismo punto. Aún no recuperaba mis poderes, tuve que forzar mi rendimiento normal para correr rápido y sin descanso. Ahora me daba cuenta que sin ellos, mi actividad física disminuía considerablemente, tal vez siempre conservé esa parte de mi poder desde pequeño, ya que los deportes siempre se me dieron bien. No me importó cuan cansado estuviera, con sólo tener a Levi en mi mente era capaz de exigirme más de lo que podía dar.

Una silueta negra apareció al doblar en una esquina, era Levi, pero aún no me encontraba en el punto indicado por Erwin. ¿Había dejado de atacar a los soldados al sentir mi presencia? Me detuve y empecé a caminar rápido hacia él. Su rostro se encontraba con rastros de sangre y sus ojos se mimetizaban con aquellas gotas carmín en su piel. Mantenía su mirada sobre mí y yo sobre él, al verlo sonreí y quise empezar a correr de nuevo para aferrarme a su cuello y así finalizar esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

No fue tan fácil como lo imagine, las palabras de antes regresaron a mi como disparos en mi cabeza. Levi había matado a mis padres, me engañaron, me utilizaron y no me amaron. Me detuve abruptamente, Levi se percató del repentino cambio en mi ritmo y rostro. Estaba a pocos metros de él.

-¿Viniste por mí…?-me digné a preguntar-

-Ya sabes que me debes tus poderes, no te vas a morir sin antes llevar a cabo lo planeado-se excusó-

-Levi… ¿Soy sólo un objeto?-pregunté sombríamente-

-¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

-Necesito saber… ¿Qué ocurrió con mis padres?-pregunté temiendo escuchar lo peor-

-Ya hablamos esto varias veces, no seas molesto y vamos.

-No-me negué por primera vez-¿Es cierto que tú mataste a mis padres?

Hubo un silencio, mis palabras parecían no haber turbado la frialdad de Levi. En mi interior rogaba que me negara lo que acababa de decir, volviéramos a casa y me castigara todo lo que quisiera. Después llegaría Hanji a curar mis heridas, yo haría la cena mientras ellos discutían, y tal vez, Levi me dejaría dormir con él en la noche…

-Yo los mate.

Sus palabras fueron como una bomba, destruyendo todo a su paso, borrando todos los recuerdos y descuartizando todo mi pecho. Una parte de mí intentaba bloquear aquellas palabras, mientras otra, la más fuerte, repetía como megáfono sus palabras.

-N-no, eso es mentira…-me negué a creer-

-Yo maté a tus padres-sonrió-Después de que exterminaran dos de mis demonios, ¿Qué mejor que quitarles su maldito engendro? Sacrificándose por un mocoso, con razón fue tan fácil acabar con ellos.

-¡Estás mintiendo!-grité con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Lucharas en vano al igual que los desgraciados que tus padres? No tardaré nada en enviarte junto a ellos. Al igual que esas basuras, serás presa fácil.

-No te perdonaré…-susurré-

Escuchaba la risa de Levi junto a mí, era lo único que llenaba la vacía cascara que era ahora. No había nada, cada palabra que salió de su boca fue mutilando mis plegarias para que todo esto fuera mentira. Los distintos recuerdos a su lado, cada uno de ellos, se fueron quemando transformándose en el ardor de mi pecho. Y el amor incondicional que les tuve a ambos, sobre todo el amor que le tenía a Levi fue reemplazado por el fuerte deseo de verlo muerto frente a mis ojos.

Dicen que del amor al odio, hay sólo un paso. Pero eso no calzaba conmigo, porque ni el mismo odio era capaz de explicar los desgarradores deseos que carcomían mi persona y daban paso a una nueva. Muerto, lo quería muerto. Mis deseos empezaban a recorrer mis extremidades, mis músculos se tensaban, sostuve mis katanas con fuerza entre mis manos y me lancé a cortar su cuello.

Él me esquivó como si se tratase de un juego, me proporcionó una fuerte patada que me dejó pegado en la pared. El golpe fue fuerte, mis poderes no habían vuelto y yo sentía cómo mi cuerpo palpitaba tras el impacto. Levi se aceró a mí y con su pie aplastó mi cabeza, haciendo presión contra el suelo.

-Dime Eren, ¿Qué vas hacer?-me preguntó serenamente-

-Kjh… ¡T-te voy a destruir!-proferí en un grito desgarrador-

Logré mover mi cuerpo y mover mi katana en su pierna, no logré cortarla pero sí le ocasioné un rasguño con ella. Levi se chasqueó la lengua al ver que pude tocarlo. Me levanté y pude sentir mis energías regresando, había recuperado mis poderes.

Sin moverme de mi posición, centre mi atención en los pies de Levi e hice explotar la acera bajo ellos. Él lo esquivó como si nada, saltó y con sus ojos me inmovilizó dirigiéndose hacia mí, listo para descuartizarme con una de sus garras.

No mostré ninguna gota de temor, en este mundo no había nada para mí. Yo mismo me había convertido en una caja carente de toda emoción, salvo mis deseos de venganza y deseos de matar. Sin embargo, me negaba a someterme ante él y que este fuera mi fin. No moriría aquí, no sin antes verlo muerto. Fruncí el ceño, desafiante ante él incluso sin poder moverme.

Una sombra se cruzó entre nosotros, deteniendo a Levi y protegiéndome tras su espalda. Por unos segundos, vi la espalda de Levi frente a mí defendiéndome de lo que fuese que me estuviera atacando siendo que era Erwin quien se encontraba allí. Me sentí un completo estúpido ante esa ilusión.

Levi saltó y se alejó de nosotros, el comandante volteo hacia mí para corroborar que estuviera bien. Luego se levantó conmigo a sus espaldas y se enfrentó a la mirada de Levi.

-¿No tienes que jugar con tu perro Erwin?-se burló Levi-

-Vengo a salvar a un pequeño niño-le dijo Erwin-

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

-Ahora tendrás, ya que Eren no estará a tu lado-le retó con la mirada-

Levi frunció el ceño molesto frente a las palabras de Erwin. Aún tenía esas ganas de acabar con él, avancé un paso pero quien se encontraba frente a mí me detuvo. Él me tomó en brazos, sin importarle que lo pudiera ver alguien de los capas negras. Levi gruñó al verme en los brazos de Erwin, no le agradaba ver como ese hombre le arrebataba su arma, siempre supo que él podría decirme la verdad sobre mis padres y así estropear su plan.

-Por ahora nos iremos de aquí Eren-me sostuvo con un brazo mientras que con el otro dirigió los cables de su equipo para abandonar este lugar-

-No te vas a quedar con ese mocos Erwin-quiso cortar los cables de su equipo, pero yo lo detuve reprimiendo su energía con un campo de fuerza que cree en ese momento-Eren, me perteneces-declaró fríamente-

-Te mataré-respondí crudamente, reflejando mis deseos con mi mirada puesta en él-

Erwin logró salir de allí conmigo. Volando por los aires, ahora me hallaba en otros brazos huyendo de un campo de batalla. Abrazado al cuello de Erwin, no desvié mí vista de donde proveníamos, donde se encontraba Levi.

-Te quedarás en el cuartel mientras quieras, nos ocuparemos que no te encuentre-me dijo Erwin con suma delicadeza-

Ya no podría volver a lo que alguna vez llamé casa, todo se había destruido. No me detendría a lamentar la mentira que fue mi vida, los recuerdos, mis sentimientos y su calor, ya no había espacio para ello. Lo único que podía lamentar ahora, era el no haber acabado con él en ese instante.

No existía nada por lo que lamentarse, nada por lo que sobrevivir y nada por lo que sonreír.

-Erwin, me uniré a los capas negras y acabaré con Levi-juré-

_**Continuará….**_

_**Quien quiera lanzar piedras, no lo haga c: Nuestro pobre Eren se enteró de la verdad y este ha sido el resultado, se nos viene el Eruren? Chan chan chan. La verdad es que nunca pongo las parejas que van a salir en el transcurso del fanfic, nacen de la nada así que no se sorprendan. Creo que todos adivinaron que era Hannes, era muy obvio. Los pensamientos de Levi fueron un poco cortos pero serán más largos el otro cap c: Ahora recen y tengan fe en el futuro de ambos, escucharé sus plegarias c: **_

_**Hice un Facebook dedicado a los fics, para que pregunten cualquier duda que tengan respecto y mantenerlos informados de los fics en caso de que me demoré más o actualice. En fin muchas cosas. Se llama: **_**Haru Walks**_** (no me dejaba poner 19 así que puse lo más neutro permitido que encontré) O está el link en mi perfil :3**_

_**Respondo reviews:**_

**Vivaelsasunaru: Muchas gracias me alegró que te guste 3 *-* ahora sí cambiaron las cosas…siempre trato de actualizar pronto pero las obligaciones D: Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Yukosama:Ahora sí estarás picada...ewe**

**Atheenea: Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy , muchas gracias por leer 3**

**Kokoa Kirkland: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste :3 3**

**EnllyUki: Muchas gracias *-* a veces siento que me sumerjo mucho en los sentimientos y detalles y eso hace que sea más lento, pero me gusta así c: me alegro que también te guste y cree lo mismo que siento yo. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy cuídate nos leemos 3 **

**Rinaloid: Ahora Eren quedó destrozado i-i espero que te haya gustado este cap , cuídate y nos leemos 3 **

**Yaoi fujoshi: Espero que este cap te haya gustado y trataré de actualizar pronto c: cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Valepaz1992: Gracias a ti por leer 3 espero que este cap te haya gustado cuídate nos leemos :3 **

**Fujimy: Levi ahora sí fue hiriente i-i…y el bebé de ellos vendrá solo pido paciencia por cómo están las cosas ahora :c Y esperanza por el futuro de ellos. Espero te siga gustando y paciencia con Levi, cuídate mucho nos leemos 3 **

**Ola-chan: Bueno, fue Eren quien se llevó la peor parte en este cap? Gracias por leer espero te siga gustanto cuídate nos leemos c: 3**

**Antosama:Ya llegó el nuevo cap c:! espero te haya gustado.**

**SelenaKirkland: Holo! Muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, la identidad de esa persona era de esperar, según yo, y ahora que Eren sabe la verdad hay que tener paciencia. Espero te haya gustado el cap y te siga gustando el fic, cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Tsuki Uchiha: Lamentablemente, nuestro Levi no hizo eso u_u Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, muchas gracias por leer cuídate nos leemos :3 3 **

**Azula Rivaille: ¡SÍ! Era Hannes! Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy. Cuídate nos leemos :3 3**

_**A medida que pueda ir respondiendo reviews lo iré haciendo, no siempre puedo por falta de tiempo y subir rápido la conti. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, no duden en dejar un review y cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva son bienvenidas.**_

_**Cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo día :3! **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El suelo bajo mis pies formaba un charco de sangre con cada basura que eliminaba a mi paso. Me encontraba cerca del cuartel de los capas negras, los refuerzos que mandaban eran sólo simples juguetes fácil de romper. Uno tras otro, sentían la amenaza que implicaba mi presencia y venían a detenerme, pero a quien quería sacar no aparecía. Estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con tanta mierda, Eren no aparecía por ningún lado y si entrar a ese maldito lugar sería lo único que me devolvería al mocoso, lo haría. Sin embargo, mientras más me acercaba a ellos podía sentir una repugnante fuerza que se oponía a mi ser provocándome nauseas. Estos malditos no malgastaron su tiempo rascándose las bolas, habían reforzado la seguridad de sus campos, llegar allí no sería tan fácil como lo estimaba, pero no sería imposible para mí.

Destruí el cuello de una mujer en una de mis manos cuando sentí la presencia del mocoso en otro lugar. No estaba muy lejos de aquí, pero se encontraba en una dirección opuesta a la mía. Dejé de lado el juego que traía conmigo, todas las personas que pretendían encarcelarme, las hice a un lado con mover mi brazo a mí alrededor generando una ventisca que los elevó lejos de mí.

Me orienté hacia donde se encontraba Eren, no necesitaba mucho tiempo para llegar al punto donde se hallaba, salto en salto mi cuerpo se movía ágilmente sobre las estructuras a mi alcance y antes de acercarme más, Eren había acudido hacia mí. Descendí a la calle y él apareció agitado corriendo en mi dirección. Seguía siendo el mismo mocoso que corría tras mí ser con esa cara entusiasmada al verme, al igual que cuando apenas se mantenía en pie. Pude sentir como toda esa asquerosa molestia desaparecía con la imagen frente a mis ojos, había recuperado a Eren pero este se detuvo a pasos de distancia y su baboso rostro cambio por uno de esos que yo tanto amaba ver en los humanos; duda, miedo y tristeza eran los sentimientos que afloraban de él. Sin embargo, pude sentir por primera vez como esos dulces sentimientos llegaban a mí con un sabor amargo, no disfrutaba verlos en él.

-¿Viniste por mí…?

-Ya sabes que me debes tus poderes, no te vas a morir sin antes llevar a cabo lo planeado.

-Levi… ¿Soy sólo un objeto?

-¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?-pregunté ante su repentino cambio de tono-

-Necesito saber… ¿Qué ocurrió con mis padres?

-Ya hablamos de eso varias veces, no seas molesto y vamos-algo sabía ese mocoso y yo empezaba a perder mi neutralidad nuevamente-

-No. ¿Es cierto que tú mataste a mis padres?

Sus ojos me exigían una respuesta, esos malditos y asquerosos ojos de borrego con los que me observaba, me intranquilizaban. Lo sabía, esa basura de Erwin de seguro le había dicho todo y Eren prefirió creerle. Pondrían a Eren en nuestra contra. Era sencillo, si él se enteraba de la verdad sólo debía asesinarlo, pero me inquietaba saber que se había acabado y se iría, me enfurecía sentirme así de vulnerable. No era más que un simple niño al cual recogí para mis propósitos, eso y sólo eso continuaría siendo.

-Yo los mate-respondí sin ataduras-

-N-no, eso es mentira...-sus ojos empezaban acumular lágrimas, un nuevo sabor amargo acompañado de una puntada en mi pecho me hicieron enfurecer más-

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Lucharas en vano al igual que los desgraciados de tus padres? No tardaré nada en enviarte junto a ellos. Al igual que esas basuras, serás presa fácil-dije en un arranqué de ira-

-No te perdonaré…-susurró-

Eren se quedó en silencio, podía sentir su ira emerger de su cuerpo y su corazón se empezaba a destruir de a poco. El nocivo malestar en mi pecho no me abandonaba y parecía hacerse más fuerte al percibir las emociones de Eren, no quise rendirme ante ello, todo este rato estuve buscando eliminarlos por completo y pretendiendo hacerlo de nuevo empecé a reír. Las risas sólo incrementaban la ira de Eren, y en parte, me hacía sentir bien el saber que no era el único idiota sintiendo algo molesto, se lo merecía.

Sorpresivamente, se lanzó hacia mí con la intención de cortar mi cuello. Era sólo un niño, un niño con un par de juguetes en las manos, no podría tocarme así de fácil. Le esquivé sin ningún esfuerzo y le recordé su lugar con una fuerte patada que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Me acerqué a él y con mi pie presioné su cabeza hueca contra el suelo.

-Dime Eren, ¿Qué vas hacer?-le pregunté-

-Kjh…¡T-te voy a destruir!-me gritó-

Nada mal, esa determinación que reflejo en su grito era justo lo que estuve buscando en él, mas, que su objetivo hubiera sido yo borró todo interés en su expresión. Fui un estúpido al hallarme sumergido en mis pensamientos, ya que él no esperó y movió su katana hacia mis piernas, logrando rasguñarme con el filo de la hoja. Seguido de eso, Eren continuó atacándome, esta vez, utilizaba sus poderes. Pensaba matarme, ya no me serviría. Salté y me dirigí hacia él para eliminarlo de una vez por todas, el mocoso insolente se atrevía a levantar un arma en contra mía y me desafiaba con esos ojos que me descolocaban.

Pero antes de poder tocarlo, Erwin se interpuso entre nosotros protegiendo a Eren tras su espalda mientras que yo, tuve que alejarme.

-¿No tienes que jugar con tu perro Erwin?

-Vengo a salvar a un pequeño niño-sus ojos me desafiaban-

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

-Ahora tendrás, ya que Eren no estará de tu lado-espetó reflejando victoria en su mirar-

La idea de que Eren se marchara era intolerable, todo este rato lo tenía presente y no había podido controlar mis acciones, y ahora, que veía al asqueroso de Erwin tomando en sus brazos a quien me pertenecía sobrepaso mis límites. Llevaba tiempo sintiéndome inestable, pero toda esa inestabilidad no se comparaba a lo que se apoderaba de mí producto de la imagen frente a mis ojos. Bramé de rabia al verlos, era mío y no se lo entregaría a nadie.

-Por ahora nos iremos de aquí Eren.

-No te vas a quedar con ese mocoso Erwin-preparó su equipo para huir de allí. No lo iba a dejar ir y utilicé mi ira puesta en mis poderes para cortar sus malditos cables, sin embargo, una ira igual de potente que la mía me detuvo con un campo-Eren, me perteneces-declaré sin pensarlo al sentir que se marchaba-

-Te mataré-me respondió con su mirada de odio sobre mí al instante que se iba-

Pude haberlos seguido, no obstante no lo hice y desconocía el porqué. La nueva expresión de Eren, aquella vacía que sólo podía llenarse de odio y venganza, versus las babosas imágenes de un pequeño mocoso esforzándose por alcanzarme desde pequeño chocaron en mi mente. Tenía claro su objetivo, buscaría destruirme aunque eso le llevara a la misma muerte. Mordí mi labio inferior al tener esa idea en la cabeza, mi interior era un completo huracán de inútiles emociones que inevitablemente me enloquecían. Sólo es una herramienta, trataba de convencerme de ello y no lo conseguía, quería degollarme a mí mismo por ser uno de los más grandes estorbos que he tenido. Eren no dejaba de atacar mi mente con recuerdos; sentía su asquerosa risa de niño en mi oído, sus primeros pasos, su voz en distintas etapas llamándome y sus irritantes sonrisas junto a sus brillosos ojos. Azoté una de mis manos contra mi frente, estaba enloqueciendo, nosotros no conservábamos recuerdos y mucho menos teníamos estos pasajes sentimentales.

Hanji se acercaba, esa mujer siempre llegaba en el momento más inoportuno. Debió sentir el conflicto de energías y reconocer las nuestras peleando por matar al otro. Iba a preguntar y lo que menos deseaba ahora eran preguntas obvias que evidenciaran aún más la situación.

Llegó a mis espaldas, yo no voltee a verla ni mucho menos a dirigirle la palabra, todavía no lograba calmarme y desconocía el puto enredo que me tenía así.

-Lo sabe-hablo Hanji a mis espaldas-

-Sí-respondí cortante-

-Te advertí que este día podía llegar…

-Maldición Hanji no necesito tus inútiles sermoneos-volteo a hacerle frente-

Hanji se mantenía cabeza gacha, con unos ojos deprimidos y perdidos en el suelo, ¿Estaba triste? No había visto esa expresión en ella y tampoco debía tenerla, carecíamos de sentimientos, eso nos definía y nos permitía ser quienes somos. No había luchado tanto para llegar aquí en vano, con o sin Eren cumpliré mi objetivo y no dejaré que esta mujer cambie de idea luego de tantos siglos.

-¿Qué hay con esa lamentable expresión?-le hice notar-No me digas que te dejaste engatusar por un mocoso.

Ella no respondió, levantó su vista hacia mí y pude ver reflejado en sus crueles ojos teñidos de carmín cálidos sentimientos. Mi cuerpo se congeló, esa mujer de verdad se había dejado llevar y engañó a su propia naturaleza.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Olvidaste quien mierda eres?-cargué mi voz-

-Hay cosas que a veces cambian sin que uno se dé cuenta de ello… ¿Me equivoco Levi?

-¿Qué buscas con eso?-sentí como sus palabras indagaban en mí-

-¿Cuánto tiempo más debe pasar para que te des cuenta?

-No sé a qué quieres llegar. Déjame aclararte nuestro propósito, con o sin ese mocoso nuestro destino sigue igual-respondí molesto-

-Entonces lo vas a matar-reconoció sombríamente-

-Eso es obvio, desde un principio te lo dije. Termina con esa actitud tuya que no aporta nada-le ordené-

Sin esperarla regresé por mi cuenta a lo que llamábamos casa, de camino me cuestioné el motivo por el cual siempre volvía allí, nosotros no teníamos que llevar una vida humana, todo ese montaje había sido por Eren.

Pese a que ya no volvería a esa casa, la costumbre me llevó a ella ese día y los que siguieron.

-o-

Llevaba un mes aproximadamente dentro de la asociación, Erwin se encargó de ocultarme no tan sólo de Levi, sino que también de los mismos reclutas. Sólo unos pocos miembros de confianza lo sabían. Me otorgó una celda en el calabozo, debido a que había matado a miembros de los capas negras no podía deambular por los alrededores como cualquier otro, me reconocerían por mis ojos y habría problemas.

Me permitirían llevar una vida normal asistiendo a la escuela y ocultando mi identidad del exterior, el comité que sabía de mi existencia se negaba al conocer la capacidad de mis poderes que yo desconocía, pero Erwin fue capaz de convencerlos. Con el fin de protegerme de Levi y asegurarse que yo no atentara en contra, dispondrían de dos escoltas que me seguirían a todos lados con precaución. Uno de ellos era Mike, lamentablemente.

Pese a los permisos conferidos, pase mis dos primeras semanas encerrado en mi celda. Mike entraba a dejarme la comida todos los días y yo me negaba a probar algo. Erwin venía todas las noches a comprobar mi estado, se sentaba a los pies de mi cama y me hablaba de temas irrelevantes a su trabajo, pero, sus palabras se me eran lejanas ya que yo me hallaba sumergido en mi propia agonía. No era fácil enterarse que aquellos que fueron tu familia habían asesinado a tus padres y te habían acogido para fines despiadados. Si bien mi corazón albergaba odio y deseos de venganza, aun vacilaba ante el amor que les tenía. Amarlos desde que tengo conciencia era algo que no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana, ellos fueron todo para mí; mis ojos, mi luz, mi felicidad, mi familia e incluso mi primer amor, Levi.

Estuve los cinco primeros días sin decir ninguna palabra, sin responder ante nada, ni probar ningún bocado. La primera palabra que pronuncié, fue la quinta noche donde le dije un simple "Gracias" a Erwin. No le estaba viendo pero pude sentir como sonrió. Después de ello module simples "no" y "sí" cuando Mike me traía comida, Erwin no dejó de venir en la noches, sin falta llegaba, se quedaba unas cuantas horas hablando y me daba de comer. El octavo día probé alimento por mi propia cuenta. Yo continuaba sintiendo como mi pecho ardía cual infierno, sólo dormía cuando mi cuerpo ya no podía seguir luchando y las lágrimas nunca llegaron a salvar mis noches. La oscuridad externa dejó de ser un problema, aquella que invadía mi interior era mil veces peor y no podía escapar. Me había convertido en un cadáver, un vacío cadáver sin nada por lo que vivir.

Dormía para escapar de mi cansancio y despertaba para huir de mis pesadillas, mis días se debatían en ello. No fue sino hasta el día en que se concretaron dos semanas donde por fin desperté.

Esa noche Erwin llegó como siempre a mi celda, se sentó a los pies de mi cama y empezó hablar. Como de costumbre sus palabras volaban en ese espacio frío, pero esa noche, su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza y la acarició con suaves movimientos mientras me decía: "Todo estará bien" Me negué de un principio a ese cariño, luego me encontré con sus ojos llenos de ternura hacia mí, y después de casi catorce días sin derramar una lagrima, rompí en llanto lamentando todo mi calvario. Erwin no me dijo nada, con su otra mano tomó la mía mientras que la que se encontraba sobre mi cabeza continuaba con sus caricias.

Volví a nacer, me tomó cinco días hablar, al octavo empecé a comer por mí propia cuenta y fue el catorceavo día donde aprendí a llorar otra vez, dando paso al nuevo yo y despidiéndome de los sueños que alguna vez tuve. Una nueva determinación que dio vida a mi nuevo ser, no necesitaba nada más.

La mañana siguiente pedí mi uniforme de la escuela, ellos se encargaron de conseguir todo nuevo para mí y hallándome listo regresé a mi vida diaria escoltado por los capas negras.

Ellos me siguieron a ocultas de la gente, si mi identidad quería ser protegida debían de ser cuidadosos. Esa mañana sentí el vacío de caminar sin mi mejor amigo, no lo había olvidado y aunque me volviera miembro de la asociación no perdonaría al desgraciado de Mike por haberlo asesinado. No era necesario preguntar de más, cuando Erwin me dijo que Mike tuvo que utilizar sus métodos y, que tal vez, se encontraría bien por su naturaleza, me lo dejo claro. Ese hombre no utilizaba métodos suaves para llevar a cabo su labor, menos con un animal que atenta en contra del comandante. La verdad es que mi amigo sólo me estaba protegiendo, no tenía malas intenciones y debido a su fidelidad se vio inmerso en un charco de sangre. No pude proteger al único ser que me amo de verdad en este mundo hipócrita, pero su recuerdo sería el regalo más precioso que pudo haberme dado el mundo, aún si su naturaleza era la de un demonio.

Esa mañana encontré a mis amigos camino a la escuela, estaban muy preocupados por mí sobre todo Mikasa, que como siempre, había esperado lo peor. Alguien había dado aviso a la escuela que me ausentaría por un tiempo producto de una neumonía que se cuidaría en casa. Se suponía que habían sido mis tutores, pero bien sabía yo que se trataba de Erwin.

Cuando me vieron solo preguntaron por Kuro, yo mentí y dije que no me dejaban verlo aun debido a lo inestable que me encontraba, siendo que jamás volvería a mí.

Gracias al aviso de Erwin yo pude retomar mi vida de estudiante normal, mi ausencia en la escuela había sido respaldada por una enfermedad y todo me fue facilitado por la asociación que me ortorgó mis necesidades.

Los días pasaron, Levi y Hanji no dieron señales de asecharme y hoy sería el inicio de mi entrenamiento.

Era la mañana de un sábado, hoy no asistiría a clases y por primera vez deambularía por los pasillos del castillo como un recluta. No sabía a qué me expondría, tampoco sabía cómo reaccionarían los soldados al verme y mucho menos la dificultad que me llevaría ser un uniformado y unirme a la batalla. Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro, no importaba cuanto, me esforzaría por derribar toda barrera que apareciera en mi camino.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras a la salida. Seguido a ello, pasos de dos personas descendían calmadamente. No sabía qué hora era, en este lugar no había ninguna ventana que dejara entrar la luz, la iluminación se debía a las antorchas y el frío era tan denso que llegaba hasta tus huesos. Erwin apareció con Mike siguiéndole el paso, de verdad parecía un perro fiel, uno que mordía fuerte.

-¿Estás listo?-me preguntó el comandante-

-Sí-conteste firme-

-Vamos entonces-me invitó-

Y así abandoné ese lugar, siguiendo a Erwin con mi espalda siendo cuartada por Mike, miré de reojo y me encontré con su rostro en mi hombro. Di un salto del susto, ¿Qué demonios hacía ese imbécil? Él se enderezó y sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa. Hice una mueca en disgusto, no sabía que había hecho pero me daba asco.

-Tranquilo, es normal en él-me aseguró Erwin al notar mi evidente incomodidad-

-¿Ah sí?-pregunté sarcásticamente, sin apartar mi vista de él-

-Codifica tu aroma, después de eso es capaz de encontrarte a través del olfato.

-¿Cómo un rastreador…?-enarqué una ceja-

-Impresionante, ¿No?

-Claro…-definitivamente un perro, concluí-

Era temprano, estimaba que debían ser las seis de la mañana y ya habían soldados preparando cosas. Nuevamente sentía sus miradas sobre mí, con la única diferencia, que esta vez no parecían dudar de mi persona ni conservar dudas hacía mí. Algo habían hecho para que todos estuvieran enterados de algún modo, por algo no mostraban esa inseguridad cuando me veían pasar junto al comandante.

Debo admitir que mi imaginación había creado un campo de batalla bien elaborado, con armas, obstáculos, un campo de batalla, equipos con los cuales se movilizaban, blancos para disparar y entre muchos otros. Lo que me encontré al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento no se acercó ni un poco a mi imaginación, estábamos en un jardín, sí, un jardín con flores, árboles, arbustos y un césped frondoso, todo un paraíso hallado del lado contrario a la entrada del castillo.

Mi rostro fue reflejo de mi decepción, si iba a empezar un entrenamiento no veía cómo iba a matar demonios con flores y hierbas. Erwin se percató de mi expresión y se empezó a reír silenciosamente.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté molesto por su burla y decepcionado ante el paisaje-

-Tú entrenamiento-aclaró Erwin-

-¿Aquí…?

-Sí, aquí.

-¿Haré un curso de jardinería?-pregunté en tono sarcástico, Mike pareció enfardarse por mi tono insolente hacia Erwin y fijó sus feroces ojos sobre mí-

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar sobre el origen de tus poderes?-preguntó Erwin-

-No, nada.

-El trabajo de matar demonios también se nos encomendó a nosotros para proteger a la humanidad, es por ello que muchos de los que están aquí recibieron un poder que se les otorgó al nacer. Niños como tú tienen una energía espiritual muy grande que les permite por naturaleza desarrollar un área diferente a los demás. La mayoría de los que están aquí son personas que aprendieron a cultivar su energía espiritual y así utilizarla, a los niños como tú sólo hay que enseñarles-hizo una pausa asegurándose que estuviera entendiendo todo-Esta energía la podemos canalizar en nuestras armas e incluso en el equilibro de nuestro entorno, generando así campos de fuerzas, movimientos de tierras y aguas, manipulación de la naturaleza e incluso curación. Nadie ha desarrollado todas las áreas, tampoco ha tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo. Hasta ahora.

-No querrá decir...

-Según los estudios que te hicimos mientras te encontrabas inconsciente, tu energía y funciones cerebrales tienen un desarrollo mucho más elevado que cualquier niño prodigio, y sólo son desbloqueadas cuando te guías por tus emociones. Actualmente, eres considerado una latente amenaza no tan sólo para nosotros, sino para toda una humanidad, fuiste acogido por demonios y eso no le da ninguna seguridad al comité-me aseguró-

-¿Entonces por qué no le cuenta mi desgraciada historia? Tal vez con eso sus retrógrados cerebros comprendan la situación-propuse molesto-

-Ya te lo había dicho, no tienes idea de lo que guardas dentro. Es por eso que antes de lanzarte a luchar debes practicar algo que es esencial-tomó una pequeña maceta que le tendió Mike y me la entregó-

El florero era un poco más grande que un vaso común, dentro de este no había rastro de algo verde, únicamente tierna tierra resguardada en ese espacio. Sentía que jugaban conmigo, vine aprender a luchar y así eliminar a Levi, no a jugar con la naturaleza.

-¿Qué es esto…?-pregunté mirando el objeto en mis manos con descrédito-

-Al interior hay una semilla, quiero ver un brote allí en la tarde-me ordenó con una sonrisa-

-…No crecerá tan pronto…

-Haz que crezca. Te ayudaré un poco, las plantas son susceptibles a las emociones externas. Empieza con tu entrenamiento, vendré a ver tus avances en la tarde-se marchó sin esperar que respondiera-

Ese hombre me encolerizaba con sus actos y sonrisas, a veces sentía que me tomaban a la ligera y qué mejor ejemplo que dejarme con una planta. Era imposible que emergiera algo de esa maceta en tan poco tiempo, aunque sus palabras dijeran que si fuese posible, esto era absurdo.

Mientras yo me encontrase jugando con esto, Levi continuaría allá afuera disfrutando de sus días. Lo único que deseaba era arrancarle la cabeza, ese era mi deseo y el motivo por el cual me hallaba aquí. Después que consiguiera matarlo no sé qué sería de mí, que entrara a los capas negras no significaba que los aprobaba como el bando bueno de todo de este asunto, mis propios fines me mantenían en este lugar y cuando completara mi propósito no tendría motivos para estar aquí. Tal vez sería ejecutado por traición, pero cuando Levi dejara de existir ya no habría nada en este mundo para mí, todo lo que me mantenía firme era mi determinación, nada más.

Estuve todo un día intentando de diversas maneras obtener un brote y no ocurrió nada. De un comienzo no tuve la intención de hacer algo tan tonto, pero no me iba a quedar ahí todo el día sin hacer nada, y además, fue la sonrisa burlona de Mike que me animó a intentar algo. Podría ser estúpido, pero no dejaría que ese bastardo se riera de mí, debía haber un método de hacer florecer algo. Sin embargo no hubo nada y ya empezaba atardecer.

-¡Maldición maldita planta!-elevé mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza, listo para hacer estallar la maceta contra el piso-

Antes de dejarme llevar por mis arrebatos, logré recapacitar un poco. Mike se mantenía a metros de distancia observando lo que hacía, como si hubiese esperado todo este tiempo que destruyera el florero, esbozó una sonrisa. Me tranquilicé y volví a dejarla en el suelo frente a mí. Estuve haciéndolo mal todo el día.

Erwin me había dicho que las plantas eran susceptibles a las emociones y yo sólo la insulte y rabie en contra de esta. Sí ella iba a florecer, de seguro no lo haría con esa clase de sentimientos, ¿Quién quiere someterse a eso? Nadie. Debía darle calidez, algo que no mantenía en mi interior.

Puse mis manos a los costados de la maceta sin tocarla, cerré mis ojos y me esforcé por buscar los recuerdos que me hicieran sentir esa calidez. Kuro apareció en mi mente, podía verlo claramente siendo un cachorro junto a mi yo de cinco años. Jugueteaba conmigo, corríamos por el amplio jardín trasero de nuestro hogar y cuando perdía el equilibrio el venía hacia mí para levantarme, preocupándose de lamer mi rostro para que no llorara.

Podía sentir como entre mis manos crecía algo, no obstante me mantuve concentrado en mis recuerdos.

Entonces, en medio de ese escenario, apareció Levi llamándome para que entrara de una vez y dejara de meter ruido. Fruncí el ceño en disgusto. Mi yo pequeño me hacía revivir esos sentimientos que tenía hacia él, y como si fuera un visitante dentro del escenario de mis recuerdos, pude ver mi pequeña expresión iluminada al verlo llamarme mientras me levantaba y corría torpemente a aferrarme a su pierna. Levi bajaba su rostro y no me decía nada, yo le sonreía, él me arrebataba su extremidad en respuesta y se adentraba al interior de nuestra casa seguido de un pequeño e inocente niño que le hablaba alegremente sin obtener respuestas.

Los sentimientos que creía muerto hacia Levi empezaban a emerger como sombras que me arrastraban hacia la oscuridad de mi alma, no tardé en recordar ese día que me confesó todos sus actos e intentó asesinarme. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, obligándome volver a la realidad y hallándome con un largo tallo, de un poco más de treinta centímetros, con sus hojas marchitas frente a mí.

-Eren-llamó una voz a mis espaldas-¿Estás bien?

Erwin se encontraba junto a Mike a mis espaldas, no sé en qué momento llegó y ambos se veían preocupados. Mike tenía una pistola en mano, listo para disparar, como si hubiese una amenaza aquí, la cual era yo.

-Estoy bien-respondí fríamente, sin apartar mis ojos de la planta marchita-

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-me invitó el comandante-

-No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Tal vez te interese saber más de tus padres.

Al escuchar la continuación, acepté que me guiara hacia quien quería hablar conmigo. Erwin no me dijo de quien se trataba y tampoco hablo como de costumbre lo hacía. Tenía miedo de conocer más sobre mis padres, jamás escuche nada sobre ellos y todo esto había sido un impacto para mí. Entramos al castillo y nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de una habitación.

-Es aquí. Después que termines necesito que vayas a mi habitación-concretó el comandante-

-De acuerdo-acepté-

-Te estaré esperando-me sonrió-

Erwin y Mike me dejaron solo, no sabía a quién me encontraría adentro y nunca descarté la idea de que pudiera ser una trampa. Pero ya estaba aquí, y si era cierto lo que me decían, adentro podría conocer más sobre mis padres. Con suaves golpes previos en la puerta, la abrí y me adentre encontrándome con Hannes sentado sobre su cama sorprendido al verme entrar. No dijo nada, yo tampoco lo hice, sólo nos miramos en silencio esperando por algo.

-Pensé que no vendrías nunca conmigo…-hablo afligido-

-Quiero conocer a mis padres.

-Acércate-me tendió una silla frente a él-

Sin sentirme en confianza, avancé receloso y me senté frente al hombre que no apartaba sus piadosos ojos de mí. Por un momento pensé que se iba abalanzar sobre mi cuerpo como todas las demás veces que lo vi, sin embargo, ahora se mantuvo en una posición de respeto a mi espacio y empezó hablar.

Carla y Grisha Jager fueron dos soldados de los capas negras, ambos prestigiosos debido a sus poderes. Mi padre había sido un niño prodigio al igual que yo, fue apartado de su madre apenas pudo independizarse de la leche materna y fue criado por la asociación. Mi madre en cambio, fue una niña normal, tuvo una vida normal y decidió ser soldado por su propia cuenta. Los dos se conocieron aquí y fueron pareja en combate. Poseían el historial más abundante en caza de demonios y con ello mi padre había llegado a ser uno de los más poderosos comandantes que haya existido. Sin embargo, luego de que mi madre quedara embarazada de mí, decidió dejar su cargo para cuidarnos a nosotros. Ella no podría estar como soldado activo debido a su condición y los pronósticos que preveían un embarazo complicado. Él compró una casa no muy lejos del cuartel para darle a mi madre una vida más tranquila sin arriesgarse a estar desprotegidos.

Su mujer dio a luz en su propia casa, atendida por doctores de la misma asociación y sin dificultades mayores durante el parto. Un niño de ojos verdes, al igual que mi padre. Debido a que era hijo de cazadores de demonios, ellos podrían cuidar de mí siempre dentro de la asociación, no sería apartado de ellos nunca. Sin embargo, por razones desconocidas, cuando yo aún dependía al cien por ciento de mi madre, se mudaron a las afueras de la ciudad a una casa apartada. Muchos demonios querían vengarse de mis padres, pero las fuerzas que ambos tenían lo impedían. No obstante, después de mi nacimiento, mi madre perdió mucha energía al darme a luz y mantenerme con vida, fue el momento indicado donde ellos fueron atacados y derrotados por quien yo ya sabía, Levi.

Hannes me tendió un álbum de fotos antiguo, al interior se hallaban varias fotografías de mis padres junto a otros solados. Hannes se hallaba en las fotos, era íntimo amigo de ellos y fue a quien más le peso la muerte de ellos. Cuando me contó sobre ellos las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro demostrando lo mucho que le dolía la desgracia.

Mi madre era una mujer de contextura delgada, pelo y ojos café, de piel trigueña como la mía y una sonrisa jovial. Mi padre parecía más serio, compartía el mismo color de ojos que los suyos, su pelo era largo y castaño, su tez era un poco más clara que la de mi madre, usaba lentes y en muchas fotos salía con el pelo atado en una cola. Ellos eran mis padres...

-Tú madre era muy pasional, siempre andaba sonriendo y a la vez era demasiado conflictiva-sonrió al recordar-Grisha era mucho más racional, a veces creíamos que no tenía sentimientos, hasta que se casó con tu madre. Después que naciste Carla se volvió mucho más madura por ti.

-Eran buenas personas-concluí con tristeza viéndolos en las fotografías-

-Sí. Puedo verlos a ambos en ti, los ojos de tu padre, la belleza de tu madre y lo conflictiva que era-liberó risas mucho más fuertes-¿Qué diría Grisha al verte así? De seguro andaría detrás de tuyo intentando calmar tus arrebatos como lo hacía con tu madre, o sería ella quien lo hiciera.

-De seguro viviría una larga condena de castigos.

-Quien sabe. La última vez que te vi dormías todo el día, y ahora, estás tan grande…-bajo su mirada-¿Me permites abrazarte?

-Me da igual-acepté-

Hannes no esperó y me abrazó desesperadamente. Sus brazos me sostenían con fuerzas y mi rostro quedaba oculto en su pecho, podía escucharlo sollozar y estrecharme con más fuerza.

-Has crecido bastante, lamento no haberte hallado antes. Siempre creí que habías muerto junto a tus padres y estás aquí…-se disculpaba-

-Está bien, estoy seguro que estarán más tranquilos ahora-intenté calmarlo-

-Ellos estarían orgullosos-me aseguró-

Quien sabe, pensé. Ellos no estarían aquí para expresar sus íntimos pensamientos y sentimientos hacía su hijo. Se les había arrebatado todo, Levi destruyó nuestras vidas y las de quienes los conocían, como su mejor amigo.

Hannes continuó hablándome de ellos, sobre todo de anécdotas, y con cada una de sus palabras, podía sentir como mi odio hacia Levi aumentaba. Lo mataría a la primera oportunidad que se presentara, era un juramento que cumpliría sin importar qué.

-o-

Desperté al sentir la noche avecinarse. El día no era para nosotros, por lo que normalmente lo evitábamos y así disfrutábamos mejor las penumbras de la noche. Me encontraba en mi habitación al interior de ese recinto al cual llamábamos hogar en su tiempo para mantener a Eren, a mi lado se encontraba Petra descansando y cubierta por sábanas. La había llamado para jugar con ella en medio de mi aburrimiento, ella era uno de mis demonios y obedecía a todo lo que le ordenase, y siendo un demonio este tipo de cosas eran beneficiosas para nosotros.

Me levanté y vestí con ropa humana como acostumbraba hacerlo, no me preocupé de avisarle que me iba, no le debía explicaciones a nadie. Al salir de mi habitación me encontré con la molesta de Hanji afuera aguardando mi salida de brazos cruzados y con un su semblante enfadado. Fingí no haberla visto y seguí mi camino, pero al pasar de largo ella volteo y me detuvo con sus palabras:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-me preguntó con su ausente rostro burlesco y poco serio de siempre, esta vez se veía enfadada-

-Deja de meterte en mis cosas cuatro ojos-repudié-

-¿Hasta cuándo te seguirás comportando así?-me regañó-

-¿Qué mierda te ocurre? Esto es lo que somos, no finjas que ahora está mal. Te estás volviendo débil Hanji-

Baje las escaleras antes de que la odiosa mujer continuara con su sermón, ella no me siguió, de seguro echaría a Petra de aquí como lo había estado haciendo este último tiempo. Desde que Eren se marchó ella no ha dejado de comportarse extraño, ya no es la misma de antes y tampoco parecía conservar su esencia de demonio. Si no era el maldito mocoso, era ella quien me volvía loco.

No era la primera vez donde utilizaba a Petra para satisfacerme, era muy común entre nosotros, sin embargo, esa fuente había desaparecido al momento que llegó Eren y tuvimos que armar toda una farsa.

Llegué a la cocina y preparé un café por mi propia cuenta, solía hacerlo Eren e imitarlo no era nada del otro mundo. No necesitaba el alimento humano, pero por alguna razón me había condicionado a esa sustancia.

Me senté como siempre en el sofá del living, todo estaba silencioso y no había nada que me pudiera fastidiar. Haberme despojado de esas cadenas que me ataban al cuidar de Eren me permitía volver a mi vida normal, estuve desperdiciando todos estos años en un maldito mocoso que no valió la pena. Sin embargo, no podía sentir el placer de antaño, probablemente se debía al tiempo que estuve simulando actuar como humano. Incluso el café carecía del gusto que buscaba, no importaba cuantas veces repitiera el mismo proceso, aquel sabor jamás aparecía.

-o-

Ya había anochecido, estuve un buen rato junto con Hannes, Erwin no me mintió al traerme a su habitación. Al principio me negué a creerlo, pero haberlo escuchado hablar sobre mis padres y que se preocupara por querer conocerme me brindó un momento inolvidable. Conocí a mis padres, no como se supone que debió ser, pero ahora podía saber de quienes hablaba cuando me refería a ellos y sobre todo, sabía que los tenía.

Antes de volver a mi fría celda, debía pasar por la habitación del comandante y él sería quien me llevara al calabozo después.

La habitación de Erwin se hallaba más apartada que las demás, siendo el comandante la privacidad que le daban era mucho mayor debido a los asuntos confidenciales que debía atender. La única habitación cercana era la de Mike, por supuesto, era su perro guardián y debía estar atento a cualquier inconveniente.

Al llegar a la habitación de Erwin, golpee la puerta esperando su autorización que fue dada enseguida. Entré y lo vi sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles, y a su alrededor, pilas de hojas se amontonaban sobre la superficie de su mueble.

-¿Para qué me llamó?-le pregunté-

-Veras, respecto a tu celda, te he asignado una nueva habitación-me informó-

-¿Dónde dormiré ahora?

-Aquí.

-¿Disculpe…?-enarqué una ceja, enajenado a sus palabras-

Él me indicó con su mano que observara los pies de la cama. No me había percatado que mis cosas se hallaban allí, es decir, el cambio era oficial. Pero en esta habitación había sólo una cama y dos personas…alguien no sabían contar bien.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, sólo hay una cama-me opuse-

-Por ahora no hay habitaciones disponibles. Además, siendo una amenaza no querían dejarte salir del calabozo, entonces propuse que te quedaras aquí. Las noches allá abajo son muy frías y este es tu nuevo hogar-explicó-

-La verdad no importa, puedo volver no me molesta. Usted debe descansar-insistí-

-Yo no acostumbro a dormir. El trabajo que tengo aquí apenas me deja tiempo para descansar unas pocas horas y acostumbro hacerlo en mi silla.

Podía ver que sus palabras eran ciertas, con todos esos documentos amontonados sobre su escritorio debía de necesitar mucho tiempo para atenderlos todos. Y aun así, él se daba el tiempo para enseñarme y fue todas las noches hablar conmigo mientras podría estar trabajando. Esta persona no era tan mala después de todo, pero no me iba a dejar engañar, tras esas apariencias se podían ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, entonces, ¿Por qué me hacía feliz saber que se preocupaba por mí?

-Volveré a mi celda-decidí y fui por mis cosas-

-No podrás, está cerrada. Hay un baño cruzando esa puerta-señaló una puerta dentro de la habitación-Puedes tomar una ducha y cambiarte, siéntete como en casa-me sonrió-

-Bueno…-acepté-Erwin, gracias por lo anterior-agradecí lo de Hannes ocultando mi rostro fruncido-

-Espero te sientas mejor.

Luego de tomar un baño y cambiarme, entré a la cama del comandante sin decir nada ni mostrar mi nerviosismo por ello. La luz de la lámpara de su escritorio iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, no era algo que me incomodara, estaba acostumbrado a dormir con luz debido a mi temor a la oscuridad. Lo cierto era que ese temor ya había desaparecido, la luz en medio de la noche no era necesaria.

Escuchaba el movimiento de papel proviniendo del escritorio a mis espaldas, de verdad no paraba de trabajar. Tuve deseos de curiosear qué tanto hacía, y, procurando no causar ruido giré mi cuerpo sobre la cama para observarlo. Sólo mis ojos salían de las sábanas para ver a escondidas lo que hacía; sus manos sostenían varios papeles a la vez, a veces dejaba de lado uno para tomar un lápiz y escribir, las facciones de su rostro serio y pasivo eran iluminadas por la luz de su lámpara, mientras que sus ojos azules se encargaban de estudiar cada letra en aquellos documentos. Más que curiosidad, ahora era él quien me interesaba, mis ojos se fijaban en cada detalle de sus movimientos hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron sin previo aviso. Yo abrí mis ojos al ser descubierto y él sonrió al ver mí sorpresiva expresión al ser descubierto, giré mi cuerpo y me apegué a la pared avergonzado por mi estupidez.

-¿Te molesta la luz?

-N-no, me da igual-no pude ocultar el nerviosismo en mis palabras-

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Ya me dormiré-respondí molestó y cerré mis ojos con fuerza-

Erwin se levantó de su silla, no le estaba viendo pero sentía sus pasos aproximarse a la cama. Estaba nervioso y no entendía el porqué, si había algo que no me gustaba lo diría o actuaría, pero no fue así, me quede en silencio, apretando las sabanas en mis manos nervioso ante sus pasos.

El comandante se sentó y puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, relaje mi cuerpo al sentirla y voltee para encontrar su rostro más cerca de lo que esperaba. Podía ver mis ojos reflejados en los suyos, estaba demasiado cerca y no me negué a la cercanía.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que duermas?-me preguntó sin mostrarse nervioso pese a la poca distancia que separaba nuestros rostros-

-No, lo haré por mi propia cuenta-me negué-

Pese a mi respuesta, el comandante subió su cuerpo a la cama y sostuvo su cabeza con su brazo sobre la mía. Llevó los dedos de su mano contraria a mi mejilla sonrojada, eran ásperos y grandes, y con leves caricias se quedó observándome, sin darme oportunidad de apartarle la mirada. Me sentía raro, incluso llegaba a ser incomodo esta sensación tan familiar, no dijimos nada y tampoco me opuse a que se encontrara tan cerca mío. Su compañía me daba una seguridad incondicional y en sus ojos buscaba encontrar mucho más de lo que ya sabía y debía saber del comandante. Era cálido y empezaba a desearlo más.

Pero recordé todo el dolor que sentí, todo lo que pase para convertirme en lo que soy ahora y lo que llegaría a ser en poco tiempo. No confiaría en nadie, no dejaría entrar a nadie en mi vida y que me entregara luz para luego arrebatármela sin piedad. Lo tenía claro, pero mi corazón no pensaba en lo mismo… latía sin control y parecía arrancarse por mi garganta.

Mi cuerpo se dejó caer en un profundo sueño, sin ser descuidado por la mirada de Erwin hasta que perdí la conciencia. Esta noche no era fría, tampoco oscura y solitaria, una persona se encontraba al lado mío compartiendo su calor.

Lo sabía, no debía caer de nuevo en el mismo juego, y sin embargo, la pieza dentro de mi corazón ya había sido puesta en marcha…

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**_ _**Siento mucho haber traído la conti tan tarde, pero la traje :3 Podré demorarme pero siempre habrá conti c: Sé que a muchos no les gusta el Eruren, pero es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de esa pareja y no sé cómo lo encontraron? (Es necesario para la historia) Me gustaría leer sus opiniones c: Respecto a la relación con Levi y Eren, tengan fe? xD Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy, tengo poco tiempo así que me despido rápido.**_

_**No podré responder reviews hoy pero prometo hacerlo en el otro cap c: 3**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos sus lindos y sensuales reviews, no duden en dejarlos. Gracias a todo aquel que lee la historia y espero que siga siendo de su agrado. **_

_**Cuídense que tengan un lindo día, nos leemos 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

_Tuve un sueño. En él me encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde no podía ver ni mis propias manos y buscaba por todos lados alguna luz con desesperación. El miedo a la oscuridad que creía olvidado, podía sentirlo con toda su intensidad aunque no fuese real. Corría y corría, no sabía dónde me hallaba, no había paredes ni nada que me impidiera avanzar, me encontraba en medio de la nada, pero al final hallaba una gran puerta adornada con floreadas enredaderas. Me acercaba hacía ella como mi única salida, pero antes de poder tocarla una persona irreconocible por su túnica negra con un gorro que cubría sus ojos, aparecía a mis espaldas. Yo siempre me giraba, intentaba acércame y saber de quién se trataba, pero antes de llegar hacia ella, la figura modulaba unas palabras sin sonido y yo despertaba. _

_El sueño se repitió varias noches, por más que me esforzara nunca pude abrir la puerta ni escuchar las palabras de la figura que continuaba sin ser reconocida._

Llevaba cuatro meses conviviendo en el cuartel de los capas negras. Mis habilidades habían mejorado considerablemente, en un principio era un recipiente desbordando el poder que llevaba en mi interior, pero con el tiempo conseguí tener control sobre el. Aprendí qué tanto podía hacer, el poder curar mis heridas era sólo parte del gran poder que traía conmigo; controlaba a la perfección mi alrededor, mi energía canalizada en campos para defenderme eran de un nivel incluso más elevado que los antiguos reclutas, mi cuerpo y mis instintos eran mucho más hábiles que lo demás. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que Erwin me dejara pelear, sin embargo fue con Mike. Ese hombre no se contuvo para atacarme y aunque no lo pude vencer, por lo menos quedé satisfecho al haberle hecho pasar un mal rato, ya que no me venció tan fácilmente.

Con mi gran avance esperaba unirme a las tropas muy pronto, pero Erwin siempre me mantuvo aislado de todo y todos. Yo me enfadaba y reclamaba, estaba cansado de estar aquí sin luchar y cumplir mi objetivo, pero Erwin conseguía tranquilizarme con sus sonrisas y suaves tratos.

Desde que empecé a dormir en la habitación del comandante, me sentía extraño conmigo mismo y me irritaba ser tan torpe en algunas cosas. Esa persona siempre andaba cuidando de mí, se preocupaba demasiado por mi persona y aunque su agenda estuviese muy ocupada siempre se hacía el tiempo de estar conmigo. Jamás le pedí algo como ello, de hecho muchas veces le dije que no perdiera su tiempo o que me molestaba que estuviera tan cerca, incluso llegué a insultar su título de comandante jefe por ser un despreocupado cuando se encontraba conmigo. Sin embargo, continuó con sus suaves y extraños tratos. No mentía al decir que me molestaban, deseaba golpearlo cuando se apegaba tanto, pero una parte de mí los deseaba inexplicablemente. Durante las noches, se recostaba a mi lado hasta que durmiera, siempre me hablaba de cualquier cosa, a veces acariciaba mis cabellos cuando creía que dormía y yo, pudiendo rechazarlo, me quedaba quieto para que continuara. Me odiaba por ser tan estúpido, vine a este lugar con la única intención de matar a Levi, no a dejarme desequilibrar por ese hombre.

Después de cuatro meses aquí, ya habiendo conocido la verdad sobre mí y dejando atrás todo, creí que las cosas en mi interior estarían más claras. Contrario a lo que esperaba, las confusiones no me abandonaron, y la mayoría se debían a Erwin.

Hoy sería un día como todos los demás; llegaría al cuartel y tendría que entrenar, después tendría tiempo para hacer mis deberes de la escuela y finalmente me iría a dormir. Lo rutinario que se volvían los días me estaba agotando, además, cada vez que iba a la escuela debía fingir que continuaba con mi vida habitual. Con ese fin, tenía que recorrer los mismos caminos con Armin cada día, fingiendo que también iba a "mi casa". Siempre me seguían dos uniformado en secreto de mi amigo. Pero ese día, Armín quiso pasar a la biblioteca antes de regreso a casa.

Ambos entramos allí a excepción de los uniformados que me seguían de cerca, fue entonces cuando tuve mi idea. Antes de que mi amigo saliera de la biblioteca, inventé una excusa para dejarlo sólo y escapé por una ventana, contraria a la puerta de entrada. Tuve que hacerlo a escondidas de Armin, si me veía salir por una ventana a lugar de la puerta sería extraño. Los uniformados no se dieron cuenta de mi huida, pude sentirlos en el mismo lugar esperándome y yo me preocupé de ocultar mi presencia para tener tiempo de escapar. Mi buen comportamiento estos meses, me ayudó a ganarme cierta confianza de parte de ellos, confianza que ahora sería desechada por mi repentina huida.

No tenía intenciones de huir de ellos, no era como si tuviera otro lugar al cual ir, pero por un día quería dejar de lado la nueva realidad en la que vivía. Con esto corría peligro de que Levi me atacara, pero conociéndolo, él no estaría preocupándose día y noche del arma inservible en la cual me había convertido para un demonio como él, por lo tanto, no era seguro de que me lo toparía justo hoy.

En medio de mi escape, llegué a un lugar conocido tanto para mí como para quien ya no se encontraba a mi lado. El parque con un jardín japonés que visitaba a menudo con Kuro. La última vez que estuve fotografiando este lugar, fue a fines de otoño, ahora nos encontrábamos en plena primavera y los cerezos rebozaban de pétalos rosa pálido junto a los lagos con carpas. La puesta de sol iluminaba ese lugar, mi mente me traicionó y vi a Kuro jugueteando por esos lugares como lo hacía de costumbre. Sentí mi pecho arder pero me obligué a calmarme y me senté en uno de los asientos del lugar. No había nadie, como era de esperar por el toque de queda. Seguramente me encontrarían pronto, las patrullas de los capas negras vigilaban la ciudad de noche y se encargaban de encontrar a quienes no cumplieran con las reglas establecidas. Pero sólo por un momento, deseaba estar allí, fuera de mi agobiante rutina.

Cerré mis ojos, la brisa de un atardecer primaveral elevaba los pétalos de los cerezos y los esparcía por todo el parque, podía sentir el olor de la vegetación renaciendo como cada año y el sonido de sus hojas al moverse por el viento. Todo era tan tranquilo que me costaba creer que en este instante el mundo se debatía en una guerra de humanos contra demonios, siempre pensé que eso era una gran estupidez y terminé envuelto dentro de ella. Pero, mi motivo para estar dentro de esta guerra era sólo uno, matar a Levi. Cuando lograra destruirlo, ¿Qué haría con mi vida? Sé que en la asociación no me dejarían libre jamás y yo no desearía luchar junto a ellos.

No pude continuar preguntándome por mi futuro, ya que una persona había encontrado el lugar junto conmigo. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Erwin de frente. Estaba listo para ser llevado por la fuerza, aunque de un principio esperaba que Mike me olfateara y aprovechara esta instancia para descargar toda su furia que mantenía guardada en contra mía.

-Esperaba que fuera Mike quien me encontrara-le hice saber con un tono indiferente-

-¿Te decepcioné?-me preguntó-

-Debería estar trabajando, de todos modos no pensaba escapar-aclaré de inmediato-

-Lo supuse. ¿Qué te trajo aquí?-se sentó a mi lado-

-Estoy cansado que me sigan a todos lados.

-Es necesario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrá sin hacer nada?-giré mi cabeza hacia él-

-¿Crees que estás listo para empezar?-me miró-

-Sí-respondí firme, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos-

Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron clavadas la una sobre la otra, Erwin buscaba algo en mí, después de un tiempo junto con él aprendí a leer sus expresiones. Mientras que yo, pretendía definir toda mi determinación en los míos. Pero como siempre, él me sonreía y mi postura se descolocaba; yo me sonrojaba, me ponía nervioso y ocultaba mi rostro.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?-hablé escondiendo mi nerviosismo-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó incrédulo-

-Sonreír en exceso, es molesto.

-Lo siento, tus ojos desafiantes junto a esos pétalos en tu cabeza eran bastantes lindos-empezó a reír-

-¡No estoy jugando!-llevé mis manos a sacar los pétalos de mis cabellos-

-Déjame ayudarte-me tomó por los hombros y me obligó a darme vuelta para ayudarme-

Sólo debía decirle que se alejara, mi corazón se aceleró al sentir su respiración por sobre mi cabeza y sus dedos removiendo los pétalos de mis cabellos. Sin embargo, sentía que mi cuerpo no me respondía y mi rostro ardía por lo rojo que debía estar. Uno de los pétalos resbaló de mis flequillos y se aferró a mi labio inferior, de inmediato la mano de Erwin viajó hacia mi boca y lo apartó de mis delicadamente con su dedo pulgar. Él me observaba y su dedo se detuvo en la comisura de mis labios y volvió a acariciarlos con su dedo. El roce de su áspero y grande pulgar dejaba a su paso una sensación de calor en la superficie que recorría, mi respiración se alteraba al igual que mi corazón y mis ojos viajaron inconscientemente a encontrar los suyos absortos en mi boca. Su rostro empezaba acercarse, al principio pensé que era mi mente jugándome una mala pasada otra vez, pero la respiración del comandante se acercaba más y más. No entendía qué estaba haciendo, sabía en qué acabaría todo esto y no me opuse a ello. Erwin me iba a besar, sorprendentemente también lo deseaba y a centímetros de tocar sus labios la imagen de Levi invadió mi mente; aquellas veces que intente besarlo y desee probar sus labios con desesperación, ¿Por qué debía recordar eso justo en este instante?

El árbol a nuestras espaldas crujió y segundos después se trizó, Erwin reaccionó y me tomó del brazo para sacarnos a ambos de allí, mientras que yo me colgué en su cuello y besé sus labios sin pedir permiso. Él me abrazó y saltó conmigo, sin apartar sus labios de los míos, esquivando el árbol que caería sobre nosotros rápidamente. Cuando estuvimos a salvo del cerezo que estuvo a punto de aplastarnos, reaccioné al abrazo de Erwin y me separé de él.

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención de verdad yo…-me excusaba cubriéndome el rostro con mi antebrazo-

-No tienes que disculparte-acarició mi cabeza, deslizó su mano por mi rostro y tomó mi mentón-Pensaba hacer lo mismo.

-¿Por qué…?

-Un pequeño niño me atrapó-me sonrió-

Mi corazón se alteró más de lo que ya se encontraba, él lograba provocar estas cosas en mí sin ningún esfuerzo y como siempre, yo me enfadaba. Empecé a caminar sin él debido a mi vergonzosa expresión que no podía ocultar, al no sentir sus pasos tras de mí miré disimuladamente hacia atrás. No esperaba encontrarlo sonriéndole a la nada, con una expresión seria y desafiante. Se mantenía observando un punto contrario a donde me encontraba, dirigí mi atención hacia el mismo lugar y no había nada además de unos cerezos. Agudicé mi atención, esta vez no buscaba con los ojos sino con mi percepción y nuevamente no encontré nada. Erwin llegó a mi lado, quise preguntar qué había allí pero no tuve oportunidad al quedar pasmado ante su mano que tomó la mía para empezar a caminar.

No le importó el que hubiera gente que nos podría ver de la mano, él regresó junto conmigo al cuartel así. En silencio, seguía sus pasos desde atrás siendo guiado por su mano como un niño pequeño con su cabeza gacha, sumiso ante la situación.

-Creo que sería bueno que te vayas preparando para conocer a tus compañeros-me anunció-

-¿Compañeros…?-pregunté sin saber a qué se refería-

-Mañana te unirás a las nuevas tropas, te asignaran a tus compañeros-me informó-

-¿¡Qué!?-grité sorprendido-

-¿No quieres? Creí que…

-¡No, no! ¡Sí quiero!-interrumpí emocionado-Por fin podré poner en marcha todo lo que he aprendido… ¡Gracias!-lo abracé sin pensarlo-Esto es lo que estuve esperando estos meses.

-Me alegro que tengas ese ánimo, sobre todo el ver esa sonrisa en tu pequeño rostro-apretó mis mejillas con delicadeza-

Gruñí molesto por su cumplido que me hizo sonrojar otra vez, a veces sentía que jugaba con mis emociones; llevándolas al límite y desestabilizándolas de un simple golpe. Quise seguir caminando solo, él se negó a soltarme y pidió perdón por haberme hecho sentir incomodo consiguiendo que me dejara llevar.

Al llegar al cuartel muchos me observaron enfadados, había huido y hecho que el comandante Erwin en persona fuese tras de mí. Ninguna de sus miradas me llegó tanto como la de Mike, que de inmediato se acercó al comandante y le informó que debían volver a su labor que había abandonado por ir a buscarme.

Erwin se disculpó por tener que dejarme tan rápido y me informé que no volvería esta noche a su habitación, yo no le di problema alguno, después de todo debía cumplir su labor de comandante. Antes de partir, me dio las indicaciones para el día siguiente, sería mi primer día como un recluta oficial. Cuando me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, se despidió de mí con su gran mano desordenando mis cabellos, como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero esta vez, nuestras miradas se cruzaron evidenciando lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos atrás.

Volví a la habitación del comandante y me recosté en su cama. El perfume de Erwin como de costumbre era dominante en estas telas y junto a ello las imágenes del parque japonés invadieron mi mente. Ese había sido mi primer beso. Estaba seguro que había sido un completo desastre en eso y aunque el comandante me dijo que pensaba hacerlo también, aún me preguntaba qué fue lo que paso por mi cabeza en esos segundos. Era consciente de que no estaba oponiéndome a ello y que al igual que él, deseaba que se acercara más, pero mi repentino salto no lo comprendía. A veces sentía que estaba traicionándome a mí mismo, nunca vine aquí con otras intenciones que no fuese la venganza en contra de Levi, y ahora sentía una extraña atracción hacia el comandante que me daba otros motivos para permanecer aquí. No quería eso, había jurado no sentirme así otra vez y ahora su persona se abría paso en mi interior sin ser invitado. Me rehusaba a admitirlo, pero debía aceptarlo, Erwin se había transformador en algo más que un comandante o el odioso hombre que conocí. Recordé nuevamente el beso, mi primer beso, justo antes había pensado que desee habérselo dado a Levi en reiteradas ocasiones con desesperación y lo peor fue que en ese momento sentí que debía dárselo aún, fue entonces cuando luché por oponerme a esos pensamientos y me abalancé sobre Erwin. Pero para ser la primera vez que mis labios tocaban otros, la sensación que se mantuvo hasta ahora fue de una profunda y fría soledad.

-o-

Tal y como me había dicho, Erwin no regresó a su habitación y yo me quedé dormido poco después de recostarme sobre la cama. Agradecía que fuese primavera, de lo contrario me hubiera enfermado por dormir sin abrigarme en mi primer día como recluta oficial.

De tan sólo acordarme de eso, salté de la cama y corrí a tomar una ducha para presentarme temprano. Siempre dejaba todo muy ordenado, no era mi habitación y las costumbres de limpieza excesiva que Levi me había inculcado fue algo que no abandoné.

Utilicé unos pantalones café oscuros con una camiseta blanca sin diseño y unas botas negras, era lo único que podría considerar digno y sobrio para presentarme ese día. Erwin se había encargado de proveerme de ropa nueva, pero la mayoría ya estaba en un estado andrajoso por utilizarla para pelear. Di un último vistazo a mi imagen en el espejo del baño y cuando estuve satisfecho, salí.

Caminé rápido por los pasillos hacia el punto que me indicó Erwin el día anterior. La gran mayoría de las personas podría sentirse nerviosa en estas situaciones, pero yo me encontraba ansioso por lo que me encontraría ahora, la espera había terminado.

Cuando llegué al punto que me indicó el comandante, pude ver a una gran cantidad de gente de edades muy similares a la mía. Todos parecían conocerse, después de todo ellos habían pasado por el proceso de admisión, entrenamiento y otras actividades juntos. Sumado a ello, todos compartieron sus cenas, sus ratos libres y más de uno debió entrar con sus amigos a los capas negras, en cambio yo, fui un caso especial que estuvo apartado de todo ello y fue algo que se notó al instante.

A penas llegué allí, todos parecían haber detenido sus conversaciones y centraron sus miradas en mí. Parecían estar muy al tanto de mí y por sus miradas y comentarios sabía que no me querían entre ellos. En la escuela también tenía mala fama con la gente, incluso con los profesores, debía tener una facilidad para ganarme el desprecio de las personas porque con sólo mi presencia ya me había ganado nuevos enemigos. Eran más de cien personas mirándome mal, más de treinta comentarios que pude oír en desprecio a mi persona e innumerables risas que resonaron a alrededor. No me importo lo mucho que fueran, yo avancé hacia delante con mi rostro fruncido y dedicando más de una mirada enfadada a algún idiota que se cruzara en el camino. Tan sólo pensar que tendría que hacer grupo con alguno de estas personas me daba ganas de vomitar.

Frente a nosotros, se hallaba un escenario donde un hombre de mayor edad apareció frente a nosotros e hizo callar a todos con un carraspeo ronco.

-Buenos días, jóvenes mi nombre es Dot Pixis y seré el encargado de nombrar sus grupos. Desde hoy, ustedes cambiaran sus vidas por completo y jurarán servir a la humanidad de la protección del demonio-inició-

Sé que habló mucho más, de lo cual no escuché ni la mitad. No me interesaban sus pensamientos morales y creencias, es más, jamás estaría de acuerdo a muchos de sus procedimientos, empezando por la toma a la fuerza de niños prodigios. Nunca olvidaría a Sam y a su madre, pero necesitaba estar aquí para realizar mi propósito.

Luego de finalizar el largo e importante discurso, empezó a separar y nombrar los grupos.

Dentro de las especialidades en esta asociación, se encontraban las tropas de exorcismo, las de paz y seguridad ciudadana, guardias nocturnos y cazadores de demonios. Todas se encargaban de regularizar distintos puntos, lo cual no significaba que no supieran hacer lo demás. Cada tropa tenía un comandante en jefe que eran liderados por el comandante de los capas negras, Erwin. No mentía al decir que de verdad tenía trabajo que atender. Sin embargo aun siendo el comandante jefe, estaba bajo el poder de las autoridades de la asociación. Era como un pequeño mundo, con sus leyes, juicios y gobernadores fuera de las leyes humanas de los países.

Lo que yo deseaba era ser cazador de demonios, para eso tendría que demostrar todas mis habilidades en la prueba que se realizaría mañana para los primerizos.

Fui el último en ser seleccionado en un grupo, junto con dos personas más que quedaron para el final. Lo peor de todo fue que yo era el único hombre junto a dos mujeres. No tenía nada en contra de ellas, pero las únicas dos mujeres con las que me relacioné en mi vida no me dejaron buenas expectativas; Mikasa excesiva y agobiantemente sobreprotectora, y Hanji, completamente loca.

Todos los grupos se juntaron y yo fui en busca de quienes serían mis compañeras. Pixis nos indicó donde debíamos ir y me fue fácil distinguirlas por eso. Me acerqué a dos chicas; la primera era alta, de tez morena, pecas, pelo castaño oscuro y de brazos cruzados mantenía una expresión de indiferencia total. La segunda era más pequeña, de tez blanca, pelo rubio, ojos azules y a diferencia de su compañera se veía más dulce y tímida. Avancé hacia ellas listo para defenderme ante cualquier insulto que recibiera de ellas, que fuesen mujer no significaba que les dejaría tratarme como quisieran. Pero la chica rubia al verme me sonrió y tomó de la manga a su compañera.

-¿Eren verdad?-me preguntó dulcemente la pequeña-

-Eh…sí-afirmé-

-Es un placer, yo soy Christa ella es Ymir-se presentó-

-Lo sé.

-Hey, te está diciendo nuestros nombres, ten la decencia de ser más educado-habló fríamente la castaña-

-N-no, lo siento ella es así-se explicó Christa por ella al ver mi notoria molestia antes sus palabras hostiles-

-Ah. Es un placer-correspondí-

-Vaya, el niño mimado de Erwin logró entrar entre nosotros-habló un recluta que paso por nuestro lado-

Yo reaccioné de inmediato, empuñé mi puño listo para ir a golpearlo pero Ymir detuvo mi puño en una de sus manos. Quedé impactado al ser detenido por una mano de una chica, no me imaginaba que podrían tener tanta fuerza.

-Sí vas a preocuparte por tonterías como esas, será mejor que te vayas ahora de aquí. No quiero hacer grupo con un niño. Ese tipo de cosas, ¿Crees que es lo realmente importante? Al final lo que vale es lo que tú puedas hacer allá afuera-soltó mi puño con fuerza-¿Qué dices?

-No haré nada-respondí entornando mis ojos-

Cuando empezó su discurso, tuve ganas de zafarme e irme, pero cuando me llamó niño por lo que estuve a punto de hacer me llegó como un balde de agua fría. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón, estaba aquí para luchar y no preocuparme de esas idioteces.

Ese día se nos otorgó para conocernos y ayudar a preparar los uniformes para mañana, todos desconocíamos de qué trataría la prueba que definiría lo que haríamos, los detalles de esta serían revelados antes del anochecer para que nos preparábamos.

Las chicas y yo nos encargamos de limpiar y tener listos los equipos que utilizaban los capas negras para movilizarse, ante mi obvio desconocimiento de ese sistema, Christa me explicó cuidadosamente cómo se utilizaba y de qué forma llegué a estar aquí. Tuve que confesar que era un niño prodigio y que fui oculto por años hasta que Erwin me encontró y me permitió quedarme llevando una vida normal. Omití todo lo relacionado con Levi y Hanji, Erwin me dejó claro que mi origen era un secreto que debía cuidar como mi vida.

Inesperadamente, sucedió que Christa y Ymir también eran niñas prodigios, ellas nacieron y fueron separadas de sus familias, ambas crecieron como hermanas en esta asociación. Ymir solía protegerla de todos, ya que Christa era muy delicada y sentimental cuando era pequeña, claro que yo no la veía muy distinta ahora.

No teníamos permiso para ocupar los equipos tridimensionales, pero producto de mi completo desconocimiento, ellas me hicieron probarlo para que mañana no tuviese problemas en utilizarlo si debía hacerlo. Fui un completo fracaso, un arnés en mis caderas me debía de sostener de los cables que estaban unidos a él, pero fueron incontables las veces que me caí y golpee la cabeza. No pude practicar mucho, pero en ningún momento logré sostenerme y ni siquiera era el verdadero, ya que en la realidad, los cables salían disparados y yo debía moverme junto a ello. Todo el tiempo que estuve practicando, jamás me hicieron una clase sobre eso o me mostraron uno, y mañana, probablemente tendría que utilizarlo.

Una vez que tuvimos todo ordenado y limpio, nos dirigimos nuevamente al punto inicial de la mañana para escuchar de Pixis la gran prueba de mañana. Él esperó a que estuviésemos todos y nos reveló lo que estuvimos esperando toda la tarde.

La prueba sería en las calles de la ciudad, nos llevarían a un punto donde se reunían demonios de nivel inferior para practicar y demostrar lo aprendido temprano en la mañana, hora donde los demonios se debilitaban. Nuestros grupos serían guiados por un soldado experimentado para nuestra seguridad, pero sería nuestro deber defendernos ya que ellos no harían absolutamente nada. Para desgracia mía, tendríamos que hacer uso del equipo tridimensional que parecía ser cosa fácil para todos, salvo para mí.

Luego de eso nos decretaron que fuéramos a nuestras habitaciones para descansar y estar listos para mañana. Todos tomaban un camino distinto al mío, estuve a punto de irme sin despedirme de mis compañeras cuando Christa me tomó de la mano.

-Descansa Eren, estoy segura que mañana lo haremos bien-me animó con una tierna sonrisa-

-Gracias, tú también lo harás bien-correspondí con una leve sonrisa forzada-

-Más te vale no retrasarnos-Ymir rodeo mi cuello con su brazo-Aunque sea arrastrando tu cara por el piso, utilizaras ese equipo-me dedicó una sonrisa burlona-

-Lo haré bien-respondí molesto y apartando el brazo de Ymir de mi cuello-

-Nos vemos mañana Eren. Buenas noches-se despidió Christa-

-Buenas noches-respondí y me fui-

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Erwin esperaba encontrarme solo, no obstante, él se encontraba en su escritorio ocupándose de esas enormes montañas de papel. Al escucharme entrar, desvió su atención y me sonrió.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?-me preguntó curioso-

-Nunca me hablaron del equipo tridimensional…mañana tendré que utilizarlo y, ¿Espera que lo utilice con paz y serenidad?-respondí molesto-

-Vaya, creo que se nos olvidó hablarte de ello.

-¿¡Olvidar!? ¿¡Algo tan importante!?-me hallaba en plena furia, no sólo había hecho el ridículo frente a esa odiosa mujer, mañana fallaría por no saber utilizarlo-

-Los mejores soldados aprenden a sobrellevar estas cosas en el momento, debes encontrar otra forma de igualarte o superar a tus compañeros-respondió calmado-

-Soy como un maldito experimento para ti…-dije entre dientes-

-No lo eres.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo justo en este instante?-iba a continuar reclamando, pero decidí practicar mi autocontrol y calmarme-Da igual.

Enfurecido me tiré a la cama, crucé mis brazos y me apegué con el rostro a la pared. Respiré profundo varias veces para calmarme, pero con tan sólo recordar que mañana haría el ridículo, volvía al punto cero de mi tranquilidad.

No esperaba que Erwin viniera a mí, incluso deseaba que no lo hiciera, pero sentí la cama hundirse en mi espalda al sentarse. Pese a ello no voltee, deseaba estar solo pero él puso sus dos brazos a mis costados y giré ante el asombro, quedando frente a su rostro. Enrojecí al instante y fue obvio cuando él me sonrió.

-Lo harás bien, ¿No confías en ti?-me habló bajo-

-N-no pude siquiera sostenerme en él-intenté enfadarme pero me fue imposible-

-Confía en ti.

-¿Puede salir…?-le pedí tímidamente-

-¿Te molesto?-acercó su rostro, haciendo que sólo centímetros nos separan-

-Usted no debería hacer esto, es comandante, yo sólo soy un recluta…-sentía que hablaba incoherencias, pero no podía evitarlo-

-Nada me impide enamorarme de quien estime conveniente-besó mi mejilla y yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza-¿Está mal?

Quería responder, mas, lo único que logré hacer fue articular torpemente palabras que nunca salieron de mi boca, causando así que Erwin viniera a por mis labios. Nuevamente nuestros labios se tocaron, sin embargo, esta vez sentí como sus labios empezaron a moverse con su húmeda lengua asomándose entre medio. Me asusté y lo aparté con mis manos. Él no tuvo que preguntarme qué ocurría y me dijo que cerrará mis ojos y me dejara guiar. Obedeciendo a sus palabras, cerré mis ojos e inmediatamente sus labios tocaron los míos, sentía su lengua queriendo abrir mi boca y cuando lo consiguió, mi lengua fue guiada por la suya en una danza en nuestras bocas. Quería abrir mis ojos, quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo pero me mantuve ciego, agudizando la sensación de mi boca.

Una de sus manos viajó a tomar la mía, entrelazó sus dedos y se mantuvo allí. Con la otra, empezó acariciar mi estómago por sobre mi camisa, luego la levantó y la metió por debajo para sentir mi piel. En el momento que sentí su mano acariciar mi vientre, un fuerte temblor movió mi cuerpo, las zonas que tocaba Erwin empezaban a quemar y sus besos se volvían más profundos y rápidos. Sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse ante sus caricias y mi boca deshacerse con sus besos, poco a poco perdía la cordura de mente.

El tener mis ojos cerrados me engañó, ya no veía a Erwin sobre mí besándome y acariciándome con dulzura. En mi mente, quien se encontraba allí era Levi. Mis labios, mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos se conectaban con el engaño de mi mente, creían que Levi se encontraba allí y yo como un estúpido me dejé llevar por esa mentira. Me abracé al cuello de mi demonio imaginario, esta vez no era él quien me besaba; mi boca se movía por sí sola en desesperación por tener todo de él, mis caderas se movían solas por buscar el cuerpo sobre mí y mis manos se aferraban a los cabellos ajenos para evitar que escapara. La tranquilidad y satisfacción que sentía me hacía creer que nunca ocurrió nada y yo me encontraba en la habitación de Levi en este instante. Pero no era así.

Logré recuperar la realidad de la situación, quien se encontraba allí no era Levi y yo era un estúpido por haberlo creído así. Un fuerte dolor en mi estómago me hizo detener todo el ritmo de mi cuerpo, aparté mis labios de los de Erwin y cubrí mis ojos con mis puños. Aquí venía de nuevo, toda la frustración y agonía que había superado hace meses. No pude retener mis lágrimas y exploté en llanto antes de que Erwin pudiese percatarse de ello.

-¿Eren?-se apresuró de preguntarme e intentó apartar mis puños de mis ojos-

-No puedo…no puedo…-repetí entre dientes-

-Tranquilo-arregló mis ropas y se recostó a mi lado-Todo está bien-acarició mis cabellos-

No podía detener mis lágrimas y me aferré al pecho de Erwin a derramar el incesante llanto. Él no me preguntó qué me ocurría ni me pidió una explicación, se mantuvo en silencio a mi lado acariciando mis cabellos hasta que caí dormido producto del cansancio.

-o-

La mañana siguiente, desperté solo y cubierto por mantas sobre la cama del comandante. Erwin se había preocupado hasta de poner una alarma para que despertara. Sentía mis ojos pesados e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Reuní fuerzas y me senté en la cama. Al costado de la cama, en una silla había una bandeja con una nota sobre un pedazo de tarta de frambuesa. La tomé y reconocí la letra de Erwin sobre ella:

"_Un buen desayuno es esencial para tu prueba de hoy. Te estaré animando desde donde esté, lo harás bien. Quiero escucharte hablar feliz de tu segundo día hoy en la noche."_

Adoraba las frambuesas y él lo sabía con sólo haberlo pedido una vez, era la primera vez que alguien era tan atento conmigo y eso me daba miedo. Devoré la tarta en segundos para luego prepararme y salir.

Aún era temprano cuando salí de la habitación, pero quería respirar un poco el aire matutino a solas. El sol ya se había asomado, los rayos de luz no llegaban a calentar la fresca mañana de primavera cuando Hannes apareció ante mí con un bulto en los brazos.

-¿Nervioso?-me preguntó-

-No, sólo espero manejar ese equipo por arte de magia-bromee, ocasionando risas en él-

-Te traje un regalo-me tendió el bulto en sus brazos-

-¿Qué es?-lo recibí y abrí, al interior había dos katanas con las letras G.J grabadas en la empuñadura-

-Tú padre empezó con katanas, supe que tú también las manejas bien. Él te las daría este día.

-Gracias-las tomé y contemple en lo alto-Son hermosas.

-Lograras ser lo que quieres. Esfuérzate-me animó-

-Lo haré-le prometí-

Él me dejó después de darme el obsequio. La hora para reunirse se acercaba, primero nos designarían nuestros tutores, quienes se ocuparían de nosotros y después de la prueba nos darían nuestro primer uniforme.

Cuando estuve allí, todos parecían haber llegado incluso mis compañeras. Me acerqué a ellas y Christa me recibió con una gran sonrisa, a diferencia de Ymir que se mantenía de brazos cruzados observando a cualquier otro punto que no fuese mi posición.

Al presentarnos a nuestros tutores, recibí un fuerte impacto al ver quién se ocuparía de nosotros tres. Nada más y nada menos que Reiner, con quién había luchado con anticipación, la persona que asesinó a la madre de Sam. Sentía el odio recorrer mis extremidades nuevamente, los deseos de degollarlo al igual que lo hizo con la madre del pequeño y su cruel risa resonaba en mis oídos avivando los deseos de sangre.

-¿Aló?-llamó mi atención, haciéndome abandonar el trance en el cual estaba-¿Tu nombre es…?

-Eren-respondí en seco-

-Bien, estaré a cargo de ustedes el día de hoy. Sólo son tres, así que les propongo que…-se detuvo a observar mis ojos, yo le miré fijamente y él se mantuvo observando-¿Nos conocemos?

-Lo dudo-respondí-

-Estoy seguro de haber visto esos ojos antes-se acercó a mí-

-Tal vez, algún otro niño como yo-insinué-

-Tal vez…-respondió con ausencia de seguridad en sus palabras-Bien empezamos ahora. Ajusten sus equipos, yo sólo los vigilaré, ¿Entendido?

-Sí-respondimos los tres-

Christa me ayudó a ajustar mi equipo, mientras que Reiner no apartaba su sospechosa mirada de mí. No sabía cómo haría para utilizar este equipo, pero no tenía otra opción que utilizarlo.

Varios grupos ya habían salido al punto citado, nosotros nos unimos poco después. Christa y Ymir volaban por los aires a la perfección, sus movimientos eran impecables y agiles, en cambio yo, seguía impactándome contra el suelo.

Apuntaba los cables en la dirección adecuada, luego volaba por unos segundos y caía al suelo, avanzando con el rodar de mi cuerpo. Ymir empezó a reír por mi espectáculo, en cambio Christa se acercó a mí e intentó ayudarme. Las estaba retrasando y no soportaba que me vieran como el débil del equipo, por lo que les dije que avanzaran sin mí de momento y yo las alcanzaría. Al principio Christa no quiso abandonarme, pero luego de dejarle claro que las alcanzaría aceptó junto con Ymir que parecía darle exactamente igual lo que me ocurriera.

Cuando estuve solo, intenté varias formas para moverme con ese equipo, pero no importaba cuanto ingenio agregara, siempre acababa igual. No fue hasta después de muchos impactos contra el suelo y las murallas que decidí deshacerme del estorbo que me impedía avanzar. Había aprendido a moverme velozmente y saltar en los techos al focalizar mi energía en mis piernas, así que, dejando el equipo atrás, avancé como yo estimaba conveniente.

De salto en salto, acompañado de una carrera por llegar, intentaba encontrar el lugar donde se encontraban mis compañeras. Sin embargo, jamás llegaba a ningún punto, ¿Estaría perdido? No, conocía la ciudad, sabía moverme en ella. No entendía qué ocurría y me detuve un momento a observar un mapa en mi bolsillo. Según el mapa, el camino que seguí era el correcto, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese llegado aún?

Unos pasos a mi espalda me hicieron voltear, creía que se trataba de mis compañeras y que finalmente había llegado a la zona dicha. Mi expectativa era errónea, quien estaba frente a mis ojos congeló mi cuerpo y encendió mi ira a penas le vi frente a mí. Levi.

-No has cambiado esa odiosa expresión-habló Levi-

Se encontraba frente a mí, en su forma de demonio, con sus fríos ojos carmesí puestos sobre mí. Toda la ira que contuve este tiempo, mis deseos de asesinarlo, de acabar con su maldita y miserable vida, la oportunidad se presentaba ahora mismo.

Tomé mis katanas y me preparé para pelear, con mi ceño fruncido y mi mirada llena de odio le di a entender lo que pretendía.

-Esta será la última vez que la veras-le amenacé y salté sobre él-

Me dirigí directamente a él con tal de hacerlo saltar, no fallé al prever eso y cuando estuvo en el aire generé una ráfaga de viento que lo desequilibrara, pero también lo esquivó como si se tratase de un juego. Antes de que tocará el suelo, saqué la pistola que traía bajo mi capa y apunté su cabeza. La bala paso de largo, no lo tocó y me sonrió cuando estuvo en el suelo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que lograste en este tiempo? No me jodas-me degradó-

Bajo mis pies, el suelo se partió y salté antes de que la grieta me tragara. Esperaba que Levi utilizara el mismo truco que yo, pero a lugar de eso salto hacia mí y me tomó de la cintura para mirarme a los ojos. Cuando sentí sus manos tomándome por la cintura, intenté cortarlas al desagrado que me provocaba verlo tan cerca de mí y el tacto de esas garras asesinas, no sé qué buscaba, pero no estaba luchando como de costumbre. O eso pensé cuando tomó la hoja de una de mis katanas y, sin importar cortarse la mano, me lanzó contra el suelo. Mi espalda impactó contra el suelo, pude sentir como mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire y mis órganos retumbaron junto con mi cabeza. No podía ver bien, mi cabeza daba vueltas a causa de la falta de oxígeno y el golpe. Pero había aprendido a no ver con los ojos, sino a sentirlos y fue eso lo que hice. Sentí como Levi se dirigía hacia mí y antes de que me aprisionara, logré revertir la situación y tomándolo de uno de sus brazos lo lancé contra el suelo y me senté en su cuerpo. No perdí mi tiempo, tomé una de mis katanas con ambas manos y apunté a clavarla en su cuello.

-Se acabó, me las vas a pagar-levanté mis brazos para tomar distancia para clavarla-

Baje mis brazos en una clavada y sólo hubo un sonido metálico. La punta de la katana se encontraba clavada en el asfalto a un castado del rostro de Levi. Él pudo defenderse, pero sólo se quedó allí en silencio mirándome a los ojos. Había fallado, no, aún podía matarlo, eso era lo que quería verlo muerto por mis padres, la familia que perdí, los amigos de Hannes….

-¡Te voy a destruir! ¡Quiero verte muerto! ¡Me das asco! ¡Eres un maldito demonio!-le gritaba con ira-

-Gritando no conseguirás nada.

-¡Eren! ¡Espera!-una voz familiar se hizo presente. Era Hanji que había llegado hacia nosotros y se acercaba-Escucha…

-¡No te acerques!-le grité y ella se detuvo-Después de él, sigues tú.

Nuevamente, levanté mi katana y miré a los ojos de Levi para verlo sufrir antes de acabar con su vida y lo que me encontré fueron unos ojos que no planeaban luchar contra mí. ¿Por qué? Eso no me importaba, yo sólo lo quería muerto. Pero mis brazos nunca se movieron, mis recuerdos junto con ellos se reproducían a través de un flash de imágenes en mi mente y se debatían con el odio y venganza en mi interior.

-¿P-por qué…?-balbuceé con lágrimas en mis ojos-¡No quiero esto! ¡Quiero matarte! Quiero…-me ahogué en llanto-Yo sólo debía matarte maldición…

-Eres débil-declaró Levi-

-¡Muérete!-grité una vez más-

Pude sentir como se acercaba más gente, esta vez no eran demonios sino Reiner junto con Christa y Ymir. Cuando llegaron yo seguía sobre Levi, sin haberlo asesinado teniendo la posibilidad. Reiner apuntó hacia Levi y Hanji se interpuso entre nosotros para detener el disparo de Reiner y salir junto con Levi de allí. Ninguno de los dos me hizo daño, pudiendo asesinarme de una vez por todas como lo decía a diario Levi, me dejaron allí solo, frustrado y llorando en mi propia ira.

Christa quiso acercarse a mí, pero Ymir se lo impidió, a lugar de ella fue Reiner quien avanzó hacia mí y de una fuerte patada en la mandíbula me dejó en el suelo. No me dejé tratar así por ese hombre y levanté mi cabeza en dirección a él.

-Tú, basura asquerosa, tú fuiste quien le ocasionó tantos problemas a la asociación. El maldito engendro de demonios, no sé qué cruzó por la cabeza de Erwin para mantenerte con vida. Pero te aseguro que no tendrás la misma suerte ahora-me amenazó-

-¡Él no ha hecho nada!-me defendió Christa-

-Exacto, no ha hecho nada. Dejó escapar a uno de los demonios más fuertes y peligrosos, todo por ser su maldita mascota. Esta vez no habrá nadie que te proteja, la traición a la asociación se paga con la muerte y eso es lo que te has ganado. Eren Jaeger, serás ejecutado por traición.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Y he traído la legendaria actualización. La había empezado a escribir pero mi inspiración no estaba en sus mejores días y además escribir Eruren no es lo mío, espero que a las que les guste esa pareja les haya gustado, fue lo que más me costó escribir T-T Espero les haya gustado el cap y perdonen si le faltó más inspiración, prometo tomarme buenas dosis de inspiración instantánea la próxima ves. Yo sé que aún hay muchas dudas, preguntas, incógnitas y etc… pero todo se irá conociendo en los caps y cuanto al mpreg, falta pero no tanto…paciencia c: 3**_

_**Respondo reviews:**_

_**Naanci: De todos modos, Eren no pudo acostarse con Erwin.**_

_**Ola-chan: Tranquila, algún día todo se solucionará c:? Bueno Erwin se ha portado bien con Eren?**_

_**Yuuki-ni: Sigue teniendo fe xD no enserio, de todos modos eran sus padres y vivió en una mentira, era de esperar que lo odiara, además, no pudo asesinarlo ahora, GRAN AVANCE :D**_

_**Vivaelsasunaru: Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando y bueno ya dio otro giro, no lo mato._.**_

_**Valepaz1998:Sí creía lo mismo, igual me costó escribir las partes con Erwin pero intenté darle todo de mí. Después de todo Erwin vendría siendo todo lo opuesto a Levi. C:**_

_**kira itsuki san: sé que aún hay muchas preguntas sin respuestas, pero todo se irá revelando poco a poco, incluso ahora que me imagino que en este cap hubo mucha incertidumbre. **_

_**Butterfly: Muchas gracias! 3 Me alegro mucho que hayas visto eso, pues la verdad es que sí, no importa que no haya conocido a sus padres Levi los mató, le mintió y lo utilizó y eso no es algo que se perdone como si nada. Espero te haya gustado el Eruren, la verdad me esforcé por escribirlo porque no es de mi agrado personal, pero sé que a muchas les gusta y espero lo hayas disfrutado :3 Ahora bien, Eren no ha perdonado a Levi y aunque iba con todas las intenciones de matarlo no pudo hacerlo, pero no significa que lo haya perdonado incluso discutía consigo mismo por eso. En fin hay muchas cosas que aclarar y se irán revelando a través de la historia, espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy y muchasgracias por leer. Cuídate nos leemos!**_

_**Karstein: Lo extraño, no te imaginas cuanto : (**_

_**Michelinbombin: Yo opino lo mismo pero es necesario para la historia T-T**_

_**Rociio: Es necesario para la historia T-T**_

_**Fujimy: Calma y ten fe, algún día todo mejorará...? ewe espero no haberte hecho pasar mucha rabia y te haya gustado el cap xd cuídate nos leemos c:**_

_**Chapis: Muchas gracias! Levi tiene que sufrir, opino lo mismo pero es tan ah! Este hombre que hace sufrir a mi Eren ¬¬(yo lo escribo no tengo derecho a alegar) Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate!**_

_**Guest: Espero te haya gustado mi Eruren :c**_

_**Guest 2: Muchas gracias espero te sigan gustando y gracias por leer! 3**_

_**Aline: Jajajaja sonó muy a programa de televisión XD yo también quiero el mpreg, pero entre mi mente que insiste con hacer sufrir y lo que viene, aún queda, pero no tanto. Paciencia T-T**_

_**Anvaz: Hola! Hace tiempo que no te leía :c Si a ti te molesta leerlo, imagínate que es escribirlo…T-T Creo que LA muerte que me ha llegado ha sido la de Kuro…pero bueno hay que seguir escribiendo. Espero te haya gustado y estés bien c: Cuídate nos leemos 3**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen el fic y dejan sus reviews, espero les haya gustado y cualquier crítica constructiva o consejo es bienvenido. **_

_**Cuídense y nos leemos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Los días sin la presencia de Eren continuaron tranquilamente, hasta cierto punto. Hanji se encargaba de ser la molestia que el mocoso ya no cumplía en mi vida; juzgaba cada una de mis acciones, se interponía en ellas y utilizaba una serie de juegos mentales que me estaban hartando. Pensé que esa actitud suya sólo duraría un tiempo, ella era un demonio digno de admiración de parte de sus súbditos, sin embargo, ahora se había convertido en un completo desastre para nuestra naturaleza. Después de cuatro meses desde que ese mocoso se fue, ella continuaba igual, incluso peor; no había ningún día donde sus malditas mañas no me dejarán en paz. A Petra le fue prohibido acercarse de nuevo a la casa, Hanji al igual que yo poseía el poder sobre mis demonios, y, haciendo uso de ello, le prohibió acercarse nuevamente. Por supuesto que no acepté eso y cuando me opuse a ello acabábamos discutiendo sin que ninguno de los dos accediera. Me había liberado de un problema para meterme en otro donde Hanji, mi hermana melliza, se convertía en mi dolor de cabeza y una vergüenza para nuestros propósitos. Los únicos momentos donde podía estar un poco más calmado era cuando salía a cazar, porque aun con la ausencia de Hanji no conseguía deshacerme de todo.

Sí. De nuevo él, ese maldito mocoso que no dejaba de aparecer en mi mente cada día desde que se fue. Estaba seguro que al dejarlo ir mi vida volvería a la normalidad, no tendría que molestarme por un niño que no sabía hacer nada. Sin embargo, sentía que me había liberado de esa molestia para entrar en una peor, la cual no era Hanji.

Cada día, buscaba la oportunidad para encontrarlo desprevenido, pero esos malditos capas negras no le quitaban el ojo de encima. No entendía por qué lo hacía, de un principio luché contra estos incomprendidos deseos de ir tras él, pero luego decidí dejarme guiar por ellos y buscarlo diariamente. La oportunidad de acercarme no se presentaba, yo lo seguía todos los días y veía como ese maldito mocoso continuaba su asquerosa vida como si nada, protegido por esas basuras y preocupándome de que la molestosa de Hanji no se enterara.

Un día todo eso cambio, fue el único día donde sentía la presencia de Eren alejarse de los soldados que lo escoltaban al cuartel. Lo sentía correr, alejarse y enseguida me dirigí hacia donde me guiaran sus pasos, llegando a un jardín japonés en pleno atardecer. El muy confiado se había alejado lo suficiente del cuartel y sus perros guardianes, no había cambiado en nada en cuanto a lo descuidado, ¿Qué acaso creía que se liberaría de mí? Estaba muy equivocado. Dejé aflorar mi apariencia demoniaca mientras me encontraba oculto en uno de los árboles más alejado del mocoso, esta vez no lo dejaría ir. Preparé mi garra para lanzarme sobre él, Eren se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y sus cabellos se revolvían junto a los pétalos de los cerezos en medio de la brisa de la tarde. Estaba desprevenido, era el momento indicado o eso creí hasta que sentí llegar la presencia del maldito de Erwin. No se encontraba solo, una tropa de uniformados más su perro Mike venían con él, pero se quedaron a unos pasos de llegar al jardín japonés ocultando sus presencias. Por supuesto que eso no funcionaría conmigo, sólo eran estúpidos humanos jugando a las escondidas y pude percibirlos de inmediato.

Erwin se sentó junto a Eren y empezaron a conversar. Podía ver cómo el mocoso mostraba las mismas caras de idiota que me ponía a mí, cómo se ocultaba tímidamente de Erwin y cómo el maldito se encargaba de seducirlo. Sentía mi pecho arder, ¿Arder? Sí, sentía mi puto pecho arder de furia por primera vez en mi vida y me enfurecía más de tan sólo darme cuenta de la desagradable sensación que me provoca verlos allí. Mis dientes rechinaron en un arranque de ira, y luego, ese maldito se encontraba acercándose a los labios de Eren. La ira me devoraba las entrañas, deseaba matarlo, Erwin se acercaba a mi presa lentamente y éste se dejaba cazar. Iba a saltar hacia ellos, el control de mi cuerpo y mente eran reemplazados por un sentimiento que pateaba mi pecho desde el interior, y, en un esfuerzo por no hacer alguna estupidez canalicé mi ira en el árbol a sus espaldas para que se derrumbara sobre ellos. Erwin reaccionó a ello y se separó de Eren antes de poder tocarlo, lo tomó del brazo y se preocupó en sacarlo de allí. Un alivio vino a mí por segundos, ya que mientras creía que había impedido que ese rubio asqueroso besara a Eren, éste mismo se lanzó a sus brazos a besarlo. Todo pasó frente a mis ojos en cámara lenta traduciéndose en mi pecho como una dolorosa daga que se clavaba más y más por cada segundo que veía esa escena.

Eren había besado a Erwin. Recordé aquellas veces que el mocoso intentó besarme y yo lo golpee en respuesta, esas imágenes intensificaban el revoltijo de crudos sentimientos carcomiendo mi ser. Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, estaba decidido a saltar y descuartizarlos pero una garra al igual que la mía me lo impidió.

-No vayas-me prohibió-

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? No te metas en mis asuntos-alejé su garra de mi brazo-

-Debes calmarte Levi.

-¡No me digas qué debo hacer! Es suficiente, ese mocoso de mierda ya se pasó-bramé-

Dirigí mi vista nuevamente hacia esos dos, esta vez, la mirada de Erwin se encontraba clavada en el árbol donde nos encontrábamos mientras Eren estaba distraído. Sabía que estábamos en ese árbol, me sonreía, victorioso, sabía que me encontraba allí todo este tiempo y lo había hecho para provocarme. Sostuvimos miradas, sabía que podía ver mis ojos a través de las flores del cerezo que nos cubría, él continuaba sonriéndome, me incitaba. Gruñí al sentir su asquerosa mirada victoriosa ante mí, mis garras hicieron pedazos las ramas bajo ellas y él se dio media vuelta a continuar su camino con Eren.

-Ya se van-notó Hanji-

-¿A qué viniste?-pregunté irritado-

-A cuidarte.

-Sabes que no necesito que nadie me proteja, deja de tomar esa actitud conmigo de una vez por todas, te estás desviando del camino ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente? No sé a qué demonios estás jugando-escupí en medio de mi ira-

-Mírate cómo estás-sonrió mirándome de pies a cabeza-Eres todo un caso.

-No juegues conmigo-la tomé del cuello de su abrigo de piel negra y miré a sus ojos-

-¿Por qué tan alterado mí querido Levi?-me sonrió macabramente, sus ojos cambiaron a una tonalidad carmesí más profunda con un brillo en ellos-¿A qué le temes?

Sus ojos parecían estar buscando en mi la profundidad de los míos alguna respuesta. No me sometí ante ella y con sus últimas palabras tuve suficiente. La elevé de la rama y la lancé con fuerzas contra el suelo, ella aterrizó con sus hombros y yo baje de un salto del árbol.

-¡Auch! ¿¡Eso era necesario!?-se quejó adolorida en el suelo-

-Alguien tenía que hacerte entrar en razón.

-No tienes remedio…

-Vamos, andando-le ordené-

-Levi-me detuvo-¿Estabas aquí por Eren?

-Tch, vine a darle una lección a ese imbécil hasta que apareciste tú-

-Él está creciendo. No creas que esto es una pelea más entre ustedes dos, él tomó su camino y ese fue el derrotarnos-habló con su tono de madre que tanto detestaba-

-Hablas como si lo conocieras.

-¿No es así? Él ya ha decidido, no esperes que venga corriendo a ti como el niño pequeño que era, ya no significamos nada en su vida. Eren continuará con su camino sin ti, que tu no estés a su lado no le impedirá realizar sus sueños.

-Deja de hablar mierda, me da igual lo que quiera esa basura, pero me aseguraré de hacerle saber que no puede jugar conmigo, terminaré con él-finalicé marchándome de allí-

Eren, Eren y Eren, era todo lo que escuchaba últimamente. Mi propia mente me jugaba en contra y me traía sus recuerdos cuando menos lo esperaba, su asquerosa presencia me daban arcadas y el perder el control sobre mí me estaba volviendo loco. Desde que se fue he sentido su ausencia como una maldición que no me abandona y cual tormenta deja un desastre en mi interior sin remedio. Buscaba saciar aquellos sentimientos, deshacerme de ellos; obtuve el sufrimiento de más humanos, incrementé mis asesinatos y juegos con ellos, los guíe a corromperse y me alimenté del dulce sabor de la lujuria con el cuerpo de Petra que sólo logró entregarme un sabor amargo como nunca antes.

Mi mente iba a explotar, veía a Eren besar a ese maldito de Erwin una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Su primer beso, sus vírgenes labios y desconocía qué haría con él mientras yo no los veía. Jamás quise sus labios, mi única intención fue el entretenerme mientras obtenía sus habilidades para el uso de mis deseos, ¿Por qué diablos seguía pensando en sus expresiones cuando le entregaba placer? ¿Por qué continuaba molestándome tanto ese beso? Y ¿Por qué me estaba volviendo tan loco? La respuesta era una sola. Era obvia, Eren. El motivo de mis problemas siempre fue él y para liberarme de toda esta serie de engorrosas sensaciones que no me dejaban actuar con neutralidad, debía eliminar el causante de todo esto.

Ir a buscarlo implicaba un esfuerzo mayor, el cual, no me tomaría jamás la molestia de realizarlo. Tarde o temprano Eren tendría que salir de ese lugar por sí solo, pero cada día de espera significaba continuar con todo este problema. Mientras Eren continuara vivo, nada en mí se detendría.

Hace unos años había experimentado algo similar, esperando a que esos cazadores salieran de ese lugar para poder cobrarles las vidas de mis súbditos asesinados por sus manos. Día tras día, para luego recibir a ese mocoso que me hacía experimentar nuevamente esos días, pero esta vez era mucho peor.

Para mi suerte, encontrarme con Eren sería más pronto de lo que esperaba. Los nuevos juguetes de la asociación estarían a prueba una mañana en la ciudad, ese mocoso debería participar en ella y sería el momento indicado para destruirlo. Destrozaría todos sus sueños por medio de su miserable vida.

Esa mañana me mantuve cerca de los límites del campo de fuerza que rodeaba el cuartel. No mandarían a esa manada de simios a recorrer los interiores del propio campo, tendrían que combatir con demonios de nivel inferior debilitados por las horas de sol. Nuestro poder se regía por la oscuridad de la noche, la luz nos debilitaba pero ni así esos humanos lograrían derrotarme. Me preocupé de ocultar mi presencia de cualquiera que pudiese rondar por allí, Hanji no había vuelto a molestarme desde aquella tarde en el jardín japonés y tampoco me siguió al venir aquí. Podría actuar sin su agobiante voz diciéndome qué hacer.

El sol empezaba a salir, fruncí mis ojos al sentir los rayos de luz impactando mi ser, sentía cómo me debilitaban, hasta que percibí lo que estaba esperando. Sentí la presencia del mocoso no muy lejos de aquí, tan sólo eso basto para revertir toda esa luz y ganar poder. Eren no venía solo, pero después de unos minutos quienes se encontraban a su lado se alejaron de él. Me acerqué rápidamente a la zona donde se encontraba, con tal de que nadie nos molestara cree una dimensión donde sólo nos encontráramos los dos. Eren parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello, seguía avanzando ignorando que volvía una y otra vez al mismo lugar. Caminé tras sus pasos, él no me había sentido aún, hasta que escuchó mis pasos tras de sí. Volteo hacía mí, sus ojos verde esmeralda me observaron atónitos para luego dedicarme toda la ira. Esa expresión, estremecía mi ser, a mí, un príncipe demonio. Inaceptable.

-No has cambiado esa odiosa expresión-repudié-

-Esta será la última vez que la veras-preparó sus katanas y saltó hacia mí-

Eren se lanzó a hacía mí y utilizó algunos trucos que ya conocía de ese método de pelea muy común en ellos. No fue difícil esquivarlo. Ese mocoso tenía un gran poder guardado, fue eso lo que me llevó a ocuparme de él por tantos años, no obstante, su supuesto entrenamiento era un asco.

-¿Eso es todo lo que lograste en este tiempo? No me jodas-partí el suelo bajo sus pies para enseñarle cómo se luchaba-

Como reflejo el mocoso saltó, no estaba tan mal después de todo, pero con eso no le iba a ganar a nadie. Salté hacia él, su rostro mostraba sorpresa ante mi movimiento, no esperaba que hiciera eso. Todo pasaba frente a mí en cámara lenta, podía sentir nuevamente su aroma a mi lado pero esta vez estaba mezclado con el de Erwin. Lo tomé de las caderas y lo atraje hacia mí, no quería seguir oliendo ese asqueroso aroma así que lo eliminaría. Pero cuando me encontré más cerca de él todas esas sensaciones desagradables que lleve conmigo desaparecieron, se esfumaron y todo era ocupado por esos ojos llenos de ira que me observaban generando calor en lugar de lo demás. ¿Qué demonios era esto? Pero antes de encontrar la maldita respuesta Eren intentó cortar mis garras con una de sus katanas, y yo, furioso por su interrupción, tomé la hoja de su juguete y lo devolví a él junto a su arma al suelo.

El gran impacto lo dejó trastornado, era la oportunidad por acabarlo, destrozaría cada uno de estos inservibles pensamientos de una vez por todas. Me dirigí hacía él, con mi garra lista para atravesar su cuello, pero antes de poder llegar a él, me tomó del brazo y revirtió la situación. Mi cabeza dio un leve golpe contra el suelo, mientras Eren, quien se encontraba sobre mi cuerpo, me observaba desde arriba con todo desprecio. No sé si fue el golpe o el hecho de que Hanji me contagiara su locura, pero bien podía eliminarlo desde allí y no lo hice. Debía matarlo, estaba claro, jamás fallé ni vacilé ante mis decisiones y ahora lo hacía. Era lamentable, me había convertido en una escoria como demonio, yo, un príncipe demonio, no podía asesinar a un simple humano.

-Se acabó, me las vas a pagar-levantó sus brazos, sosteniendo una de sus katanas con ambas manos, listo para asesinarme-

¿Un mocoso me iba a matar? Era imposible y sin embargo, no hice nada. Mi cuerpo se negaba en hacer algo, el pensar en matarlo ahora significaba apuñalar mis propias entrañas. No lo hice y él tampoco. La punta de su arma se clavó a un costado de mi rostro, él me observaba con ira y frustración, sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos y verlo allí me reconfortaba. Siempre supe que no sería capaz de matarme.

-¡Te voy a destruir! ¡Quiero verte muerto! ¡Me das asco!-gritaba con ira-

-Gritando no conseguirás nada-le aclaré-

-¡Eren! ¡Espera!-Hanji aparecía de la nada, esa mujer jamás se mantuvo alejada. Y lo peor es que no era la única que se acercaba-Escucha…

-¡No te acerques! Después de él sigues tú.

Él levantó sus brazos una vez más, un nuevo intento para asesinarme, pero la katana tambaleaba entre sus manos. Sus ojos ya acumulaban lágrimas, su expresión de frustración era evidente y su mandíbula se tensaba al no poder realizar lo que deseaba. Era el mismo mocoso de siempre, no había cambiado. Podía ver a un pequeño niño en mis recuerdos haciendo esta misma escena reiteradas veces en el pasado, sólo que esta vez, ya era mayor y tenía un arma en sus manos. No lucharía más contra esto, había encontrado la respuesta para tranquilizar esos sentimientos que estorbaban mi actuar.

-¿P-por qué? ¡No quiero esto! ¡Quiero matarte! Quiero…-balbuceo mientras su mirada se ablandaba-

-Porque eres débil-le respondí haciéndole ver que aún nos necesitaba-

-¡Muérete!

Seguido de su grito, sus compañeros llegaron a su encuentro. Había descuidado el mantenimiento de la dimensión en la que nos encontrábamos sin darme cuenta. Un soldado que ya conocíamos y dos mujeres llegaron al lugar, el primero nos apuntó con una pistola y nos disparó. Hanji llegó ante nosotros y nos protegió. Eren se encontraba en shock, estuve a punto de llevarlo conmigo, pero Hanji se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído un "Aún no". No entendía a qué se refería, pero por primera vez decidí confiar en sus palabras. Definitivamente no estaba pensando con cordura.

Ambos nos marchamos de allí, el mocoso en ningún momento se movió. Continué mi camino, pero esta vez traía esa imagen de Eren deseando matarme con sus ojos vidriosos al no poder tocarme.

-o-

Fui llevado de regreso al cuartel bajo la supervisión de Reiner. A penas me vio en esa situación supo que yo fui esa persona que estuvo causándoles tantos problemas a la asociación. Nadie al interior, a excepción de los superiores de Erwin, éste mismo y Mike sabían la verdad. Las grandes cabezas de la asociación no confiaban en mí, jamás lo hicieron y jamás lo harían, pero fue gracias a Erwin, quien después de insistir y apostar por mí, pude quedarme a prueba y entrar a las nuevas tropas. Fallé, no había podido cumplir una misión y por cómo me encontraron, era motivo suficiente para pensar que verdaderamente estaba de parte de los demonios. No era como si alguna vez estuve de parte de ellos, sólo me mantenía acorde a sus reglas y dejaba pasar muchos puntos que no consideraba correctos con el propósito de obtener lo que quería, matar a Levi. Y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, no pude. Había fallado a mi promesa, lo que me guiaba a esforzarme día y noche, le fallé a mis padres, a Hannes y, sobre todo, a quien vio en mí algo más que un simple niño prodigio, Erwin.

Reiner se preocupó de golpearme y maltratarme todo el camino de regreso. Muchos de los nuevos reclutas me miraban con desprecio, soldados escuchaban los gritos de Reiner que revelaban el secreto de mí en ese lugar y Christa luchaba por que no me hicieran nada mientras Ymir la detenía.

Regresé al calabozo, pero esta vez, fui encadenado con cadenas especiales que inhibían la utilización de mis poderes en manos, piernas y cuello. Pero eso no fue suficiente, sabían que mis poderes eran mucho más para dichas ataduras, por lo que utilizaron en mí algo que no se usaba nunca. Una máscara de hierro. Así le decían, pero en realidad cubría toda mi cabeza como una caja con forma de casco de armadura, con unos cuernos de cabra y era cerrada por un candado en la barbilla. Esta última inhibía por completo mis poderes desde el cerebro, era un método que se evitaba a no ser casos extremos ya que podía interferir a su vez con funciones del sistema nervioso. Luego de asegurarse que estuviera atado, me dejaron en ese lugar, solo, oscuro y en silencio, el lugar perfecto para escuchar mi mente burlarse de mí.

Reiner me había dicho que me condenarían a muerte, y no era de extrañarse, este lugar se regía por sus propias leyes y procedimientos. Una completa tiranía. Conociendo mis antecedentes, el suceso de hoy y mis poderes, no dudarían en cumplir las palabras de Reiner. Aun sabiendo las limitantes de mi posición, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme morir aquí y no era aquello que más me agobiara. El no haber podido matar a Levi era mi gran martirio. Creí estar seguro de lo que quería y lo que sentía, es más, lo estaba. No obstante, la manera como se comportó Levi me hizo dudar y darme cuenta que estos malditos sentimientos seguían latentes en mi corazón. Dicen que al amor no hay que buscarle explicación, sino sentirlo. Debía ser el ser más idiota del planeta por amar a quienes destruyeron a mi familia y saberlo me frustraba. No pude evitar llorar nuevamente, nadie estaría allí escuchándome de todos modos. No tenía más palabras que dedicarme, tampoco quería continuar pensando de más, lo único que logré hoy fue darme cuenta que el amor hacia ellos jamás murió. Sólo con eso empecé a llorar, frustrado, furioso con mi persona y confundido ante las imágenes de mi vida que no se detenían.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, el llorar con esa máscara en toda tu cabeza no era nada agradable y el intentar tragar el nudo en mi garganta con la cadena alrededor de mi cuello lo era mucho menos. Desconocía la hora, la luz del sol y los ruidos no llegaban allí. Pensé en dormir, pero sabía que sí lo hacía me encontraría con pesadillas perores que la realidad. La oscuridad y el silencio me hacían perder el interés por salir de aquí, ¿A qué? Ya no tenía nada, no podría seguir aquí, mucho menos al lado de Erwin... Pero mi ser se negaba a rendirse y siendo así, me apresuré en buscar un nuevo propósito en el cual sostenerme, llegando así a uno muy simple pero poderoso. Sustentarme en el nombre de aquellos que habían muerto.

Siendo así, repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza:

Grisha Jaeger.

Carla Jaeger.

Kuro.

La madre de Sam.

Una y otra vez sus nombres resonaron en medio de esa oscuridad, mi boca no se cansaba de repetir sus nombres. Cada uno de ellos, se habían preocupado por mí e incluso llegaron a dar sus vidas para que yo estuviera aquí. No dejaría que sus esfuerzos se desperdiciaran, lucharía, lucharía hasta que mi cuerpo no se moviera más.

Todo el tiempo que estuve allí repetí sus nombres sin descanso, hasta que después de un largo periodo de tiempo, que yo desconocía, escuché el abrir de una puerta. Por los pasos que escuchaba debían ser de dos personas las que venían hacía mí, no sabía con quienes me encontraría ahora pero estaba listo para defenderme incluso en esta posición. Pude ver dos sombras paradas frente a mí, sosteniendo unas antorchas, los pequeños orificios de la máscara obstaculizaban gran parte de mi campo visual, sin embargo, uno de ellos se acercó a mi celda y pude sentir el familiar aroma que me hizo bajar la guardia. Erwin.

-¿Eren?-preguntó la voz con tal de asegurarse que estuviera despierto-

-Lo siento mucho…-me disculpé con sinceridad, su voz ablandaba mi tortuosa alma en aquel momento-

-No me pidas disculpas, todo estará bien-me aseguró con su tono fraternal tan típico en él. Se agachó a mi altura y pude ver sus ojos azules preocupados y protectores-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Yo…-intenté excusarme, pero no tenía palabras para mi actitud-

-No tienes nada que explicar. No te has alimentado, tampoco podrás probar alimento por ahora. He conseguido que los altos mandos te den un juicio justo mañana al amanecer, hay posibilidades de revertir esta situación pero necesito que sigas las reglas. Debes escuchar, responder sólo cuando te pregunten y comportarte, ¿Entiendes? Es fundamental que sigas esos pasos-me indicó con toda seriedad-

-Entiendo…-respondí-

-Debes ser fuerte-puso su mano sobre el frío metal de la máscara y acercó su rostro-Eres fuerte, nunca he dudado de ello-sonrió-

-Lo haré-respondí firme-

-Erwin, debemos irnos-interrumpió Mike-

-Voy-respondió Erwin-No puedo quedarme más tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que no te dejaré solo. Mañana estaré allí, todo saldrá bien. Debes dormir, guarda energías para el juicio-se levantó sin antes atar un pañuelo celeste en mi muñeca-

-Gracias-sonreí y aun sin poder ser visto por la máscara, Erwin me correspondió y se marchó-

Nuevamente quedé bajo total oscuridad, pero esta vez tenía su aroma en el pañuelo. Me dejé acurrucar por el olor, cerré mis ojos y me encontré en la habitación de Erwin; él sentado en escritorio, yo en su cama observándolo hasta que finalmente venía a mi lado para que yo durmiera. Hace un tiempo atrás ya empezaba a sentir estos sentimientos hacia él, no sabría definirlos, pero sí sabía que era mucho más que un simple cariño. Sin embargo, el único ser que se mantenía fijo en mi corazón era Levi…

Cuando creí que nadie más vendría a mi celda, desperté sin saber cuándo y cómo me dormí. Sólo una persona venía hacía mí, ¿Había amanecido? No sabía, el pasar del tiempo en este lugar era incierto. Alguien se detuvo frente a mí, no tenía idea de quién se trataba, jamás había sentido su aroma.

-Esas cadenas se ven bien en ti, fenómeno-habló la voz masculina-Vine a ver al engendro al cual tendría que llevar mañana, la verdad no pensaba verte con vida, Eren Jaeger.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté hostilmente-

-Nile, sólo eso debes saber, después de todo mañana de nada te servirá.

-Ahora que ya viste que estaré aquí para que mañana me lleves, ¿Por qué no te vas?-le dije sin rodeos. Erwin me había dicho que fuese respetuoso, pero en el juicio, no con él. Era detestable, tan sólo habíamos cruzado unas palabras y ya lo era-

-Tienes la misma actitud asquerosa que tu madre-repudió-

-¿Tú sabías de mis padres?

-Claro, llevo más años de los que piensas aquí. Lástima que fueran expulsados por la asociación como carnada para demonios-sonrió al finalizar-

-¿Qué…? ¿Carnada…?-pregunté absorto-

-¿No lo sabías? Vaya, sí que eres iluso. Para que veas que soy alguien bastante bondadoso, te lo diré, a fin de cuentas, mañana será tu último día. Tus padres no fueron a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad porque sí, claro que no, la asociación decretó que debían hacerlo. Es una ley, todos lo sabemos. Esos dos eran unos cazadores muy prestigiosos, muchos demonios andaban detrás de ellos y causaban muchos inconvenientes a la asociación. Eso no fue gran problema, sino hasta que asesinaron a dos demonios de Levi. Ese asqueroso demonio significa un gran problema para nosotros, entenderás que tenerlo tras tus padres era un peligro para la asociación, sólo tenía que matarlos a ellos dos para estar satisfecho. No podíamos arriesgarnos, así que fueron enviados a vivir fuera de la ciudad para convertirse en sacrificio. Esperaba que tú también fueras víctima de Levi, pero veo que sobreviviste como un engendro de demonios-finalizó por bufar-

-¿Sacrificio…? ¿Ustedes enviaron a mis padres a morir allá afuera?-subí el tono de voz-

-No seas idiota, es una regla, tus padres lo sabían bien. Cuando uno de nosotros pone en peligro la estabilidad de este lugar debe ser entregado.

-¿Qué clase de soldados son que no pueden protegerse? ¿¡Alguna vez pensaron qué sentirían ellos!? ¡Tenían un hijo!-grité alterado-

-¿Tú? Todos lo sabían, incluso ellos. Pero su deber va primero, no puedes privilegiar tu felicidad por sobre la seguridad de la humanidad, es egoísta. Ellos creían que podrían ganarle a Levi, sin embargo, sabían las consecuencias si fallaban y las aceptaban.

-¡Los egoístas aquí son ustedes!

-Tú de verdad no entiendes nada. En fin, de nada sirve ya, mañana terminará todo esto.

-¡No voy a dejar que malditos como ustedes me hagan lo mismo que a mis padres!-grité-

-Olvídalo, ya está dicho. Debiste morir esa noche Eren, vendré por ti en la mañana-se despidió-

Nile se fue, dejándome a oscuras pero esta vez con una oscuridad mucho más profunda en mi alma. Todo este tiempo, viví en una nueva mentira que todo el mundo se esmeró por esconder. Mis padres habían sido asesinados no tan sólo por Levi, sino también por la misma asociación la cual había sido su hogar. No, los verdaderos asesinos eran ellos. Cualquiera pudo asesinar a mis padres, no tan sólo Levi, muchos demonios andaban tras sus pasos y quien los mató simplemente los encontró primero a por venganza. Asesinos, despiadados asesinos era lo que se creaba en este lugar y yo no pude darme cuenta de ello. Tarde o temprano, estás personas me obligarían hacer lo mismo cuando los demonios que estuvieran detrás de mí causaran fuera un número mayor. Este lugar era una gran y desgarradora mentira; niños prodigios tomados a la fuerza, asesinar a tus propios camaradas y quien sabe que otros secretos guardarían. Todas las personas de este lugar eran peor que un demonio, todas, incluso aquella por la cual conservaba sentimientos.

Una vez más…mis sentimientos eran destrozados tras ser expuestas las mentiras de los demás. No dejaría que hicieran lo mismo que con mis padres, no otra vez.

-o-

Nile volvió en la mañana para sacarme de allí y llevarme a lo que sería mi juicio. No dormí en toda la noche, no me permitiría abandonar ni por un segundo la realidad. Estaba listo para luchar, nadie me diría qué hacer, no sería la marioneta de quienes me rodean nunca más.

Fui guiado hacia el lugar donde se realizaría mi juicio sin que mis cadenas fueran absueltas, mucho menos la máscara. La luz del sol era débil, debía de estar amaneciendo y pero los soldados que debían de estar haciendo de su labor a estas horas no se veían en ningún pequeño rincón de mi disminuido campo visual. Pero luego supe donde se encontraban todos.

Llegamos a una plaza al interior de ese gran recinto, alrededor de esta una gran multitud de gente se reunía; podía escucharlos y ver sus sombras. Al centro, había una pequeña cruz de metal donde Nile ató mis cadenas en ambos extremos de esta de tal forma que quedaran estiradas y la cadena atada a mi cuello y piernas las ató directamente al soporte de la cruz, quedando así de rodillas contra el suelo. Como si eso fuera poco, agregaron una cadena más larga que las demás, que unía mi torso, cintura y caderas a la cruz. Completamente inmovilizado podía ver frente a mi cuatro grandes sillas, con un respaldo que sobresalía por varios centímetros por sobre las cabezas de quienes se encontraban observándome allí; los superiores de toda esta red de mentiras despiadadas.

La audiencia guardó silencio, pude escuchar como sus comentarios denigrantes hacia mi persona se silenciaban gracias a un carraspeo de uno de los líderes sentados frente a mí.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para el juicio de Eren Jaeger-inició un hombre viejo y con barba perteneciente a los superiores-Eren, ¿Eres consciente de por qué estás aquí?

-Sí-respondí de inmediato-

-Bien, entonces…

-Pero usted no lo sabe-le interrumpí-Estoy aquí porque ustedes me temen-generé la sorpresa del público-

-¿Qué te hace creer que te tememos?-me desafió el hombre-

-¿Me equivoco? Si no me temieran, no estarían aquí planeando cómo deshacerse de mí. Saben de lo que soy capaz, saben que si no estoy de su lado seré un problema y ustedes se aseguran de no tenerlos-sonreí-

-Eren, estás aquí por formar una alianza con demonios.

-¡No, estoy aquí por su maldito egoísmo! ¡Así como lo hicieron con mis padres!

-Tus padres fueron grandes personas.

-¡Le temen a todo lo que es más fuerte que ustedes sin dar la oportunidad de conocer cómo son! Cobardes…-gruñí-

-Su señoría-se interpuso una voz familiar-Él chico se encuentra un poco alterado por la situación, pero…

-Silencio comandante-silenció una mujer de los superiores-

-Eren, tu visión sobre los hechos es errada. Sólo llevabas meses en este lugar como para juzgar el fin de nuestras acciones-prosiguió el mismo hombre-

-No necesito de más tiempo para darme cuenta lo desgraciados que son. No pretendo continuar en este lugar, pero tampoco dejaré que una manada de cerdos cobardes me arrebaten la vida al igual que a mis padres-bramé-

-Interesante, pero no creo que puedas oponerte a nuestra decisión. En ningún momento negaste tu alianza con demonios, ¿Puedo dar por hecho que estás con ellos?

-No estoy con nadie, pero si tuviera que elegir, los prefiero a ellos antes que a la clase de seres que son ustedes.

-Perfecto, sin nada más que decir, Eren Jaeger se te condena a muerte en este mismo instante-finalizó el hombre-

-¡Ninguno de ustedes acabará conmigo!-le grité-¡No moriré aquí!

-Buen intento-se burló Nile quien venía a por mí. Él saco una de sus cuchillas y la puso en mi nuca. La gente a mi alrededor gritaba para que me asesinaran, animaban a Nile a cortarle la cabeza y sentía el desprecio de todos sobre mí-¿Tus últimas palabras?

El odio, sus gritos y sus deseos por verme muerto, no me dolían absolutamente nada. No necesitaba de la piedad ni mucho menos el cariño de cobardes mentirosos. Alcé mi vista fruncida hacia el rostro de Nile.

-Vete a la mierda, cerdo asqueroso-bramé-

-Después de ti-levantó su brazo para cortar mi cuello-

Aun en esos segundos no me rendí, estaba decidido a no morir y cuando vi su brazo explotar sobre mí, creí que me había podido liberar de todas esas trabas que encerraban mi poder. Nile gritó y enseguida se escucharon gritos y explosiones muy cerca. No podía ver nada, pronto el lugar se llenó de humo, los soldados corrían hacia todos lados y el fuego empezaba a asomarse frente a mis ojos. Tan sólo segundos después de la mutilación del brazo de Nile. No había sido yo, al tratar de liberarme sentía una cuchilla en mi cabeza al intentar algo, ¿Entonces…?

-¡Tú…!-gritó Nile a la sombra que apareció frente a nosotros-

-Piérdete basura-le silenció con una patada que lo mandó a volar-

Podía reconocer esa voz, ¿Pero cómo? Levi estaba en el cuartel general de los capas negras, aquí los campos y métodos para debilitar a los demonios abundaban, además de quienes se preocupaban de cazarlos. Levi estaba aquí…

-Levi…-modulé asombrado-

Él no me dijo nada y puso sus garras sobre las cadenas que me ataban para liberarme. Mis ataduras no me proporcionaban algún tipo de rechazo como si lo hacían con Levi, una especie de descargas eléctricas quemaban sus garras mientras se esforzaba por sacarme de allí.

-¡Espera! ¡Tus manos!-intenté detenerlo-

-Cállate-me ordenó sin mostrar que le dolía-

Levi se estaba lastimando, él, quien nunca se dejaba tocar ni un pelo se estaba quemando las manos por sacarme de allí… ¿Por qué?

Las cadenas lograron romperse, no se tomó el tiempo de quitármelas de encima puesto que tropas de soldados venían a por nosotros. Levi me tomó en brazos, yo me abracé a su cuello y saltó conmigo por los aires. El humo no me permitía ver, pero sabía que ellos no necesitaban de la visión para perseguirnos, mucho menos lo necesitaría Levi. Artefactos de todo tipo apuntaban hacia nosotros; disparos, cuchillas, lanzas, cadenas y otros que no logré visualizar por mi poco campo visual. Todos eran esquivados, pero producto de la multitud que nos asechaba en todas direcciones y el hecho que los poderes de Levi se debilitaran en este lugar, no pudo evitar que dos cuchillas llegaron a su espalda y lo hicieron gemir levemente del dolor.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Te van a matar!-le grité, intentando zafarme de sus brazos-

-Mocoso de mierda, no me subestimes. ¿No querías matarme de todo modos?-me silenció-

-Eso…-balbuceé, tenía razón, ayer intenté matarlo y eso quería-

-Saldremos de aquí-me aseguró-

No pude hacer nada, él se negaba a soltarme y mis poderes eran bloqueados por la máscara que traía conmigo. Podía ver a Levi y su lamentable imagen, se encontraba herido, desordenado, sucio… todo lo que jamás creí ver en él y todo esto era mi culpa. Cuando creímos que por fin saldríamos de allí, la salida de ese lugar se encontraba tapada por filas y filas de hombres dispuestos a luchar, entre ellos se encontraban Erwin y Mike. Ambos eran muy poderosos, pero no me preocupaba por ellos sino por Levi quien no se detuvo y segundos antes de llegar allí, un fuerte remolino de fuego destruyó la formación de soldados dejándonos el paso libre.

Hanji apareció entre medio de ellos, destruyéndolos y tomándoselo como un juego, no tan sólo Levi había venido a este lugar sino también ella, quien permitió que huyéramos de ese lugar.

Seguimos avanzando pese a que Hanji se quedó atrás cuidando nuestras espaldas. Cuando ya nos habíamos alejado de ese lugar lo suficiente, descendimos a un parque desolado por lo temprano que era. Levi me bajó con cuidado y se observó a sí mismo y notando su apariencia, chasqueó la lengua en desagrado. En su espalda aún se encontraban las dos cuchillas clavadas y de sus garras se desprendía el aroma al azufre por estar quemadas.

-Tienes esas cuchillas en la espalda…-me acerqué a sacarlas pero él me detuvo-

Por un momento pensé que me iba a golpear por acercarme sin permiso, pero a lugar de eso, tomó la máscara de mi cabeza y la destruyó con sus manos, generándose nuevas quemaduras. Mi rostro y cabeza quedaron libres de esa prisión y pude ver claramente el rostro de Levi frente a mí. Él me observaba detalladamente, como si buscara alguna lesión en mí. Nuevamente me encontraba frente a él, pero mis deseos por destruirlos quedaron reducidos a nada frente a los sentimientos que había recuperado el día anterior. Levi había venido por mí, entró a ese lugar que lo hirió y lo ensució, no le importó y sólo se preocupó de sacarme de allí. Mi corazón palpitaba, palpitaba sin ningún remordimiento al verlo allí. Esto estaba mal…pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Por qué viniste?-le pregunté-

-Te lo había dicho, eres mío-tomó mi rostro-

Sus garras sobre mis mejillas eran cálidas, sus ojos carmesí me observaban de una forma que nunca antes había sentido y su forma de sostener mi rostro… era agradable. Puse mis manos sobre sus enormes garras, él no las apartó como lo hubiera hecho siempre y miré a sus ojos mientras los míos empezaban a derramar lágrimas. No podía luchar más contra esto, amaba a quien había asesinado a mis padres y no podía negarlo, estar con él borraba todas mis inquietudes.

-Lo siento-me disculpé al verlo herido frente a mí-

-Vamos a casa-me invitó-

-¿Eh?-abrí mis ojos, sorprendido ante sus palabras-

-¿Qué? ¿No escuchaste? Andando-movió su cabeza-

-¿Dónde está Hanji?

-Ella ya llegó, tuvo que tomar otro camino-me aseguró-Ahora camina mocoso.

-Sí-respondí contento-

No nos encontrábamos lejos de casa, si hubiese sido así Levi no caminaría hasta allá. Él caminó frente a mí, yo seguía la misma espalda que seguí por tantos años. Todo parecía un sueño, uno muy distante e inalcanzable. En el silencio de nuestro caminar, sentía mi corazón palpitar y esparcir un calor en todo mi cuerpo. No podía evitar sonrojar al recordar a Levi sosteniendo mi rostro tan amablemente y no podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo volvería a esa casa. Pero así era, volvería a mi hogar.

Cuando llegamos, mi estómago se retorció al ver que todo seguía tal cual respecto al último día que estuve aquí. Mi mente seguía vagando entre la realidad y el sueño, no lograba asimilarlo todo era igual y a su vez tan distinto…

Al entrar, vi a Hanji al interior de la casa viniendo a nuestro encuentro. Ella le sonrió a Levi y me miró sin estar segura de qué decirme, tenía esa expresión en su rostro de seriedad tan inusual en ella. Nadie dijo nada, no como de costumbre que me decían que hacer o ellos tenían la palabra, esta vez esperaban algo de mí.

-Estoy en casa…-hablé desviando la mirada-

-Bienvenido…-sonrió-¡EREN!-gritó y saltó a abrazarme-¡Qué alegría que estés aquí! ¡Te extrañaba tanto! ¡Ese enano es un completo desastre cuando no estás!-gritaba frotando su mejilla contra la mía-

-Hey-detuvo Levi-Te estás quemando estúpida-señaló las cadenas que seguían en mi cuerpo-

-¡Ah!-se apartó y miró su cuerpo con leves quemaduras-Debemos quitarte esas cosas…pero antes te tengo una sorpresa-silbó con los dedos-

No entendía de qué me estaba hablando, hasta que a lo lejos sentí un ladrido que aceleró mi corazón. Miré a Hanji como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco y todo esto era parte de una ilusión, pero ella me sonrió y me confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza junto a una sonrisa que era verdad.

-Hazlo-me animó a llamarlo-

-Kuro-lo llamé con mi voz ahogada-

Mantuve mi vista fija en la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, mi corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba y cuando pensaba que ya no soportaría más su palpitar, Kuro apareció corriendo hacia mí y sentí mi pecho explotar de felicidad. Me arrodillé y extendí mis brazos para recibirlo, mi amigo se lanzó sobre mí y caí de espaldas al no poder recibirlo como tal. Mis lágrimas empezaron aflorar enseguida, con su nariz me olfateaba descontroladamente y su lengua recorría todo mi rostro con caricias de su cabeza peluda en sobre mi piel. Parecía un sueño o una de esas ilusiones donde lo veía, pero era real, lo sentía junto a mí y estiré mis brazos para abrazar su cuello.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté reteniendo el llanto-

-Lo encontré después de que te llevarán, la verdad es que estaba muy mal no tenía esperanzas en que sobreviviera, aun con mi ayuda. Pero se aferró a la vida. No lo había visto así de vivo desde la última vez que te vio-me explicó-

-Gracias, gracias-agradecí mordiendo mi labio para evitar el llanto en un intento frustrado-

-Más te vale mantenerlo limpio, huele a perro-repudió Levi-

-Tú hueles peor enano…-se burló Hanji y está recibió una patada en el vientre de parte de Levi-

-Estuve ocupado, en cambio tú no hiciste nada.

-¿Qué? Si yo no hubiera estado allí, tú no hubieras escapado.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que fueras, me sé cuidar solo.

-Puedes decir eso, pero las cuchillas en tu espalda me dicen otra cosa.

-Tch, si te escondes como una cucaracha por supuesto que nada te tocará-respondió molesto-

Mantuve mi atención en su discusión y empecé a reír. Ambos se detuvieron y pusieron su atención en mí. Había olvidado estás escenas tan cotidianas y me sentía feliz de haberlos recuperado a todos; a Kuro, mi mejor amigo que creía muerto y a ellos, a quienes llegué a odiar con todo mi ser en un tiempo. Siempre serían los asesinos de mis padres, pero ya no lo veía como antes. Pudo ser cualquiera, pero fueron ellos y la asociación mandó a mis padres a morir como sacrificio para un bien egoísta e incluso…ellos mismos fueron egoístas al haberse sacrificado con su pequeño hijo, al cual, estos demonios habían adoptado. Mis padres podrían tener sus ideales, ideales que yo no compartía y estaba feliz de no hacerlo. No viviré en una mentira, este mundo es lo que quiero y no dejaré que los deseos egoístas lo rijan.

Vivo con demonios, demonios que me adoptaron para sus propios propósitos. Ahora podía ver que esos deseos habían cambiado y ya no era tan solo un simple juguete; eran mi familia y a su vez, se encontraba a quien amaba profundamente.

-Ustedes dos, tengo que revisarlos y curar sus heridas. Vamos a la sala-nos invitó y fue por sus cosas-

Me senté junto a Kuro que no se apartaba de mí. Levi se encontraba de pie observando a otro sitio y cuando sintió mi presencia, bajó su mirada para verme.

-¿Qué te pasa?-enarcó una ceja al preguntar con su tono arisco-

Lo miré y sonreí, él frunció el ceño.

-Te amo Levi-confesé-

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo, vamos-se fue a la sala-

Por primera vez, Levi no me golpeo o denigró mis sentimientos. Algo en él estaba cambiando y tenía más energías que nunca para buscar ese "algo" en él. Me levanté e invité a Kuro a seguirme, quien lo hizo con gusto correteando a mi alrededor.

Los demonios eran seres crueles y despiadados, regidos por sus propósitos e incapacitados de amar. Eso decían, pero para mí, eran los seres más bondadosos y fieles que existían, capaces de entregarte un amor único y sincero, que perduraría incluso en las peores tormentas.

_**Continuará…**_

**He traído el nuevo cap de felicidad :D me he puesto blanda y buena así que espero flores? Okno. Me demoré mucho en escribir este cap, creo que discutí mucho con el Levi que tenía en mente, Dios…su bipolaridad me estaba matando. De verdad me enojé varias veces con él, me enredaba en explicar lo que sentía, no sentía, creía que sentía, etc… ¬¬ Bueno, espero que la película le quedará más clara…porque a la otra lo mató D: nah…No sé con qué derecho me quejo si yo escribo esto, pero buano, espero les haya gustado, Kuro estaba bien T-T! lo amo, creo que el reencuentro de ambos me llegó plenamente al kokoro y…se viene el mpreg! Yeah! La verdad no sé cuándo pero falta poco, sean pacientes todo este tiempo tiene una explicación 3 **

**Respondo reviews:**

**Annima: **** No sé…no prometo nada pero por lo visto no habrá más c:? Muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado cuídate!**

**MichelinBombin:**** Espero que ahora seas un mar de lágrimas de felicidad :D Cuídate y muchas gracias! Y paciencia el mpreg llegará, la demora se debe a muchas razones pero llegará c: Yo… de verdad no quiero saber de Levi y su bipolaridad por un buen tiempo…xD pero espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias y cuídate! PD: tenía dos reviews con michelinbombin, espero que haya sido la misma persona osino me golpeo D:**

**Aline:**** Yo también! Pero queda menos ahora que volvió Eren todo se acerca pero paciencia c: Cuídate mucho y gracias 3 **

**Ekaterina-san: ****En este cap le dediqué todo su momento bipolar de dfjklashfjklagsl D: no sé de verdad me agotó xD Ahora puedes detener esas ganas de ahorcarme y amarme? C: Lamento la demora en mis actualizaciones pero ahora te traje felicidad c: Espero que tu sobrina esté mejor y lamento mucho lo de tu perrita, pero ahora es un ángel cuidándote 3 Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias 3 **

**Yaoi fujoshi: ****No lo hizo D: pero bueno Levi sufrió, supongo, igual quería hacerlo sufrir más pero por mi pobre Eren lo devolví… Cuídate y muchas gracias 3 c:**

**Min AKane Akatsuki: ****Exacto, estaban en una dimensión pero la intención de Levi jamás fue esa ewe Y sí también adivinaste lo de los cerezos con Levi :D espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy,fue más feliz c: Cuídate y nos leemos muchas gracias 3**

**Charlie te desea buenas noches****: porque quiero verlos sufrir :D okno**

**Shigo Miyuki: ****Lamento la demora pero ya llegó c: espero te haya gustado y bueno aún no hay beso pero sí terminó feliz c: Muchas gracias cuídate y nos leemos c: **

**Ola-chan: ****La asociación y sus reglas locas lo iban a condenar :c pero Levi al rescate! Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos c: 3**

**Karstein Abarai: ****No eres la única que odia a Reiner…: ) pero bueno por lo menos está a salvo c: y Kuro estaba bien! Cuídate y muchas gracias nos leemos c: 3**

**Kira itsukisan:**** Sep, como dijo Hanji ellos tuvieron razones para ser lo que son hoy y todo eso se irá conociendo con el tiempo :3 Se acabó el Eruren! Espero te haya gustado el cap y lamento la demora T-T cuídate y muchas gracias nos leemos 3**

**Naancii: ****Levi al rescate :D y sí, Levi tuvo celos juajuajua muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate nos leemos c: **

**YuukiNii****: Ahora hubo final feliz c:? Cuídate y gracias nos leemos 3**

**ChameleonDJaeger: **** Se acabó el sufrimiento :D por ahora c: Ahora puedes ser feliz y cada vez queda menos para el mpreg :3 Cuídate muchas gracias y nos leemos 3**

**Rina Ackerman: ****Muchas gracias 3 no puede haber caps sin Levi? Okno pero esta vez sí que me hizo pasar malos ratos D: Muchas gracias y cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Fujimy: ****Me llegó el karma y esta vez yo pasé un mal rato escribiendo la bipolaridad de Levi D: pero valió la pena, Eren volvió y tada :D Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias nos leemos 3!**

**Yo: ****Todo mejor ahora c: cuídate nos leemos!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen el fic, gracias por sus lindos reviews y espero traerles el próximo cap sin tardarme tanto T-T **

**Cuídense y que tengan un lindo día! 3**

**Nos leemos. **


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

No había dormido tan bien desde la última vez que toqué mi cama. Despertar después de mi primera noche de regreso a mi hogar era realmente reconfortante, no tan sólo para mi cuerpo, sino también para mi mente y espíritu; que junto a mi amigo, me brindaban una calma única e irremplazable. Parecía difícil creer que todo este tiempo estuve lejos de casa; los sentimientos de odio, mi estadía con los capas negras, el giro que dio mi vida, el creer muerto a mi amigo y las nuevas experiencias que encontré en mi camino; todo parecía una pesadilla lejana de la cual, lograba escapar esta mañana. Pero aunque todo fuese tan irreal, yo no continuaba siendo el mismo. Lo que viví y sufrí esos días lejos de mi hogar no fue en vano. Conocí la verdad oculta tras una red de mentiras, aprendí sobre mí, mi entorno y levantarme tras la caída, y, encontré mi lugar en este mundo. Eso era más que suficiente para ver al yo de hoy muy distinto al del pasado, pero tan igual como siempre.

La lengua de Kuro sobre mi rostro me hizo percatarme que me mantuve mucho tiempo inmerso en mis pensamientos, pues cada vez que lo hacía, mi amigo sentía que mi propia mente atentaba contra mí y se preocupaba de evitarlo. No se equivocaba, muchas veces mis propios pensamientos me atacaban, pero esta vez, eran más calmos y reconfortantes como nunca antes.

Esa mañana desperté con una energía corporal increíblemente grande. El día anterior, después de que Hanji se deshiciera de todas esas ataduras que traía sobre mi cuerpo, me aseguró que mi estado físico no se encontraría al cien por ciento de inmediato. Aquellas cadenas, más esa mascara que Levi quitó de mi cabeza, se encargaron de repeler muy bien mis poderes, por lo tanto, varias áreas de mi cuerpo se encontraban bloqueadas incluso ahora. Y aunque eso fuese así, yo me sentía con más ánimo que nunca.

Me levanté y me desvié de mis hábitos descendiendo al primer piso antes de asearme y arreglarme. Lo hacía por normas de Levi, pero presentía que estaría solo como cada mañana y no fue así. Al aparecer en el primer piso junto a Kuro, dos cabezas giraron en cuanto nos vieron llegar y una de ellas me regaló una sonrisa. Me fue imposible no sorprenderme, Hanji y Levi, ambos se encontraban allí esperándome para desayunar como nunca antes. Mis sentidos no estaban funcionando, tal y como me habían dicho ayer, no pude sentir sus presencias al bajar. Acostumbraba sólo verlos juntos en la hora de la cena, luego de eso uno de ellos siempre salía y de vez en cuando uno de los dos estaba en la mañana cuando yo despertaba, a excepción de que fuese mi cumpleaños, para esa fecha ambos estaban conmigo.

-¡Buenos días a los dos! Hice el desayuno-destapó una olla, de la cual escapó una nube negra y espesa-¿¡Qué!?

-Buenos días-respondí acercándome con cautela al mesón de la cocina donde se encontraba Hanji-Tal vez pueda hacerlo yo, primero iré a cambiarme-me ofrecí regresando por donde llegué. Sentía la mirada de Levi sobre mí, y aunque su actitud haya cambiado, no podía evitar pensar que me regañaría de la peor manera-

-Haz algo antes de que la loca incendié la casa-me detuvo Levi-

-Ah, sí, claro-balbuceé-

Lo primero que hice fue botar el intento de comida de Hanji, como siempre, lo que tenía en esa olla era un montón de elementos carbonizados de los cuales no podría decir con certeza su naturaleza. No obstante, ese olor a quemado, junto a la acción de tirar a la basura el contenido en la olla y coger una nueva para remediar el desayuno fallido, me trajo a la mente varios pasajes similares de mi vida. La conclusión que saqué en ese momento no fue de mayor esfuerzo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Estar de nuevo aquí, no lo había aceptado sino hasta ahora en un fuerte golpe de aromas, imágenes y recuerdos. Estaba feliz, pero muy en el fondo una pequeña aguja se clavaba poco a poco en mi pecho. Escuchaba hablar a mis espaldas a Hanji, se oía alegre y se encargaba de molestar a Levi, quien intentaba tener un momento de silencio en su silla, a la espera del desayuno. Ellos, junto a Kuro, que se hallaba sentado a mis pies a la espera de alguna sorpresa que le preparaba a escondidas, fueron y son todo lo que he tenido en este mundo. Lo que había odiado, amado y perdido por un momento, sólo ahora podía sentir ese miedo de no haber vuelto a casa y esa tristeza tras el motivo que me unió a ellos.

Tenía miedo.

Temía el que no me amaran, aunque sabía que en el fondo lo hacían aun en contra de lo que demostraban. Me sentía vulnerable ante ello, incluso más que cuando no me demostraron ningún afecto e importancia hacia mi persona.

Poco a poco, esos sentimientos fueron traduciéndose en lágrimas que se asomaron por sorpresa a través de mis ojos. No detuve mi cocina, continué allí procurando que ninguno de los dos descubriera que estaba llorando. Podía escucharlos hablar, eso me hacía llorar más y pronto se me hizo imposible el no sollozar, lo que ocasionó que me descubrieran.

-¿Eren? ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Hanji acercándose a mí-

-E-el vapor del agua me molesta, no es nada-mentí, una de las peores mentiras que he inventado-

-El vapor del agua no te hará llorar como lo estás haciendo ahora-desmintió mi excusa-

Hanji puso sus manos en mis hombros e intentó hacerme voltear hacia ella, yo me negué, insistí que estaría bien pero ella, siendo un demonio, poseía una fuerza mayor a la mía, y sin mayor esfuerzo, logró lo que quería. Su rostro me observaba con un aire maternal, me sentía incómodo, quería esconderme o salir de allí, pero ya no podría hacerlo.

Muchas veces de niño, al caer ellos me decían que no debía llorar y hacían que me levantara por cuenta propia. Sin embargo, así como existían las numerosas ocasiones donde eran estrictos conmigo, también hubo en las cuales me consintieron y calmaron mi llanto; tal como ocurría esta vez. Hanji me abrió sus brazos y me apegó a su cuerpo. Cuando era pequeño, siempre la vi más grande que yo, y no dejaba de serlo hoy. Tal cual como cuando era un simple niño, ella me tenía en sus brazos, acariciaba mis cabellos y me decía las mismas palabras; "Aún estamos aquí, no llores". Esas palabras jamás fueron tan reconfortantes como nunca, donde cada una de sus letras tomaba validez exacta para que yo calmara ese inminente temor que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Aunque, muy por el contrario a lo esperado, mi llanto se agravó y en unos segundos, el hombro de quien me consolaba se hallaba humedecido por el incesante correr de mis lágrimas. Y aunque mi visión se nublara, podía ver con toda claridad aquellos ojos metálicos que me observaban detenidamente desde la distancia. Los ojos de una bestia, que sin embargo, mientras se mantuvieran fijos en mí, sentiría la seguridad de estar bajo su cuidado.

La actitud de Levi hacía mí, cambió drásticamente en todo sentido, tanto así, que aunque llevara un día en casa, ya lo había notado. Sus ojos ya no me observaban con el desprecio de antes, cuando le dije mis sentimientos no me golpeo ni reaccionó mal ante mi sonrisa y se veía más tranquilo que antes. Pero luego del día de ayer, no intercambiamos muchas palabras y sólo descansamos nuestros cuerpos hasta ahora.

Hanji me soltó cuando dejé de sollozar, yo limpié el resto de lágrimas de mis ojos con mis manos y luego las descendí para calmar a mi amigo que se esmeraba por llegar a mí con sus dos patas. Levi no se inmutó en ningún momento, sabía lo estricto que era y por su puesto eso no había cambiado en él.

-Lo siento-sonreí y oculté mi rostro producto de la vergüenza tras haber llorado-

-No comeré nada que esté lleno de mocos-repudió Levi-

-Entonces podrías comer de lo que preparé-Hanji esbozó una sonrisa maléfica-

Una mueca de asco se dibujó en el rostro de Levi, era de esperar, nadie en su sano juicio comería eso.

No tardé en terminar un desayuno fácil y del gusto de ambos, con años cocinando para ellos conocía todos sus gustos. Le dí un plato a Kuro, quien se quedó a los pies de la silla donde me hallaba, comiendo sin causarle alguna molestia a Levi. Hanji gritó tras cada bocado que daba; halagando mi cocina y a mí, por el contrario de Levi que se alimentaba en silencio. Cuando terminamos, levanté los platos, ordené y limpié como de costumbre, pero esta vez, ambos me ayudaron en lo que siempre hacía solo. Después de que todo estuviese en su lugar, subí a por mis cosas para tomar una ducha. El agua de baño me abrigaba y me devolvía todos los recuerdos que el odio que albergué por un tiempo se había encargado de arrebatarme. Una tras otra, las imágenes de las distintas veces que tomé un baño acompañado de pequeño venían a mí, hasta llegar a cuando Levi me tocó por primera vez.

-o-

El ambiente en lo que llamábamos casa por fin se había calmado, las guerras que tenía a diario con Hanji quedaron atrás y el agobiante conflicto que llevaba conmigo, se esfumó en cuanto tuve a Eren de regreso. Por mucho que me molestara, que él estuviera a mi lado era el único remedio a todo ese enredo en mí. Sus sonrisas, su voz, su esencia y su frágil vida, las había aceptado. Odiaba admitir que no podía luchar contra ello, pero ese mocoso empezaba a absorber todo de mí y aunque me negara, cada una de sus estúpidas acciones me llamaba cual flor con abeja. Pero no todo estaba bien como parecía.

El secreto de Eren y su identidad habían sido absueltos por esos malditos de los capas negras. Ese rubio asqueroso junto a toda su tropa de ratas se habían preocupado de conocer todo sobre él, los malditos estuvieron a punto de arrebatarle la vida si no hubiese llegado en ese momento. No tenían intenciones de dejarle con vida, y era más que seguro que se encargarían de eliminarlo tarde o temprano. El mocoso había aprendido a defenderse, pero aprendió de ellos que sabían cómo detenerle. Dejar o no que Eren continuase su vida mundana como lo hacía a diario dependería de lo que ellos fuesen hacer. Sabían dónde estábamos, pero no vendrían puesto que se trataba de nosotros.

Hanji sabía lo mismo que yo, pero en ningún momento expresó algo al respecto. Esa loca siempre guardaba sorpresas. No obstante, la mañana siguiente al rescate, luego de que Eren fuera por un baño, decidí salir por mi propia cuenta a averiguar sobre el tema. Si alguien quería al mocoso, estarían planificando una estrategia para apartarlo de mí y ocuparse de él. Pero ninguno de sus estúpidos planes quedaría fuera de mi alcance. Cuando decidí salir por lo que me proponía, Hanji preguntó por mi partida ante lo cual no di explicaciones, no tenía el deber de informarle cada cosa que decidiera hacer en mi vida. No obstante, ella sonrió.

Ambos; Eren y Hanji, se encargaban de hacer de mis días todo un dilema.

-o-

No tomé consciencia del tiempo que permanecí en el baño; llené la bañera de agua y allí me quede, ante lo que yo creía sólo fueron unos minutos. Hanji me llamó del otro lado del cuarto de baño preguntando por mí, fue entonces cuando mi percepción del tiempo cambió y supe que lo que yo creía que fueron minutos, en realidad, habían sido horas. Sin tomarme más tiempo, até una toalla en mis caderas y salí del cuarto de baño, preocupándome de dejar todo en orden antes de abandonar ese lugar. Fui a mi habitación, tomé una sudadera azul marino junto a unos jeans negros y salí con la toalla envuelta sobre mi cabello. Kuro no dejaba de seguirme, parecía estar muy pendiente de mí, como si temiera que fuera a dejarlo solo. Podía ver que no era el único que poseía el temor de ser abandonado.

Me dirigía al baño por el secador de pelo, el clima no había cambiado mucho y no quería agarrar un resfriado. Con mi mano sobre la manilla, desvié mi atención hacía el lugar que me llamaba a gritos al final del pasillo; la habitación de Levi. Mis poderes no habían vuelto como para saber si se encontraba allí, quería entrar, aunque el temor de aquella vez que fui forzado por sus feroces deseos me advirtiera que no debía ir. Nunca me caractericé por ser alguien precavido, al contrario, siempre acababa envuelto en las situaciones más conflictivas que pudiesen existir a mi alcance. Y muchas veces, estas iban más allá, no por nada me encontraba en medio de un conflicto severo con los capas negras.

Haciéndole caso a esa parte de mí tan osada, caminé hacia la habitación de Levi sin vacilar. Rogaba por que no estuviese, aunque al mismo tiempo deseaba encontrarlo sobre su cama leyendo, y así, le suplicara con la mirada que me dejara estar a su lado. Levi jamás me decía que no, aunque de comienzo se negaba a que un mocoso como yo pusiera sus gérmenes sobre su cama, pero luego de mi insistente visita a su cuarto, optó por dejarme entrar con tal de que no insistiera más. Al pasar de los años, entrar a su habitación se volvió un hábito para ambos; yo llamaba a la puerta, él me dejaba entrar y me acostaba a su lado; siempre observando su espalda. Y aunque Levi conservara esa aura de superioridad y autoritarismo en él, su actitud hacia mí se había vuelto más dócil y me regresaba las esperanzas por alcanzar su, supuesto, inexistente corazón. Las energías y el ánimo por conseguirle estaban más presentes que nunca, aquellos días de inseguridad y desaliento habían quedado atrás; el momento para alcanzar el corazón de Levi era ahora, y era exactamente lo que buscaba hacer al acercarme a su habitación.

Golpes, insultos, castigos, juegos crueles e incluso que me viera como el arma que decía que era; nada de ello me impediría el darme por vencido. Bastó con un acto de su parte, para darme cuenta que, no tan sólo para Levi, sino para ambos, me había convertido en el plan que cambió lo monótona de sus vidas. Su amor; había sido un completo idiota al pensar que el amor que busqué en él podría ser reemplazado por otro, siendo que en mí no habría espacio para alguien más. Probablemente, decir que el lazo que me ataba a Levi era como una cadena sea arisco, no obstante, no tengo otras palabras para describirlo. No importaba cuán fuerte forcejeara ese lazo, no se destruía y acabé sumergiéndome en cada aspecto de su ser.

Me hallé frente a la puerta de la habitación de Levi, inspiré profundo, podía sentir mi corazón palpitar en mi garganta. Exhalé todo el aliento y di dos golpes a la puerta frente a mí, esperé unos segundos, nadie reaccionó a mi llamado. Repetí la acción sobre la puerta, recibiendo en respuesta nuevamente un silencio. No había nadie al interior. Pensé en devolverme, secar mi pelo, limpiar mi cuarto y hablar con Hanji sobre mi situación, puesto que no tenía idea de cómo seguiría mi vida luego que toda la asociación de capas negras me conociera y me viera como el fugitivo condenado a muerte. Pero no fue así. Giré la manilla de la puerta y la empujé con delicadeza para entrar en ella. Sabía a lo que me arriesgaba; Levi podía estar en cualquier lugar de esta casa, si me descubría en su habitación otra vez me daría una lección que de seguro no olvidaría y todo ello me dañaría. Nunca deseché la idea de dañarme. Sabía que si iba en busca del corazón de un demonio más de una vez saldría lastimado, pero no le temía al dolor en realidad; me sumergí en ello por mucho tiempo como para saber respirar allí.

Cuando me adentré a la habitación de Levi, no había absolutamente nadie allí y como era de esperar, todo se encontraba pulcro. Kuro se quedó afuera, jamás entraba a ese lugar, al menos uno de los dos si era precavido. Su cama King de cobertor negro no había cambiado, casi podía verlo allí leyendo cualquiera de sus libros. Luego de saber sobre su naturaleza, me pregunté varias veces el motivo por el cual leía libros escritos por humanos, él los odiaba, y desde que tengo memoria que le veía leer a diario.

Avancé por el cuarto, y sobre una silla, encontré una camisa negra que pertenecía a él. Era inusual encontrar sus ropas fuera de lugar; recuerdo que varias veces de pequeño, jugaba con su ropa luego de que las lavara y las dejara secando; yo las utilizaba queriendo ser como él. Luego él me veía y quería asesinarme, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por Hanji que me defendía y me permitió jugar con sus ropas a lugar de las de Levi. Claro que las que realmente deseaba eran las de él. Ahora volvía a tomar una de sus prendas con mis manos. Mis pequeñas manos de aquel entonces habían crecido, ahora podía coger una de sus prendas con mayor facilidad y acaricié entre mis dedos la suave textura de su camisa. Acerqué la prenda hacia mi rostro, hundiéndolo y cerrando mis ojos. Su aroma era potente, como si estuviese allí y se impregnaba en mí al mismo instante que inspiraba. Levi tenía dos tipos de olores; el de su apariencia humana; un fuerte y cargado aroma a café con un toque cítrico, y, el de su apariencia demoniaca; un marcado olor a azufre y hierbas. Y el que sentía en ese momento, era el de su apariencia humana, no más importante que el de su apariencia demoniaca, ya que ambos, eran Levi.

Mientras me hallaba con mi rostro sumergido en su camisa, mi mente recreaba la figura exacta de Levi. Había un lugar en todo este mundo donde mis sueños podían hacerse realidad de cierto modo, y ese lugar era mi mente, junto a mi imaginación. Y aunque fuese una sensación falsa y efímera, era libre de crear y sentir que me encontraba en su pecho. Mi corazón se regocijaba en esa ilusión, mis dedos se aferraron a la camisa como si Levi se encontrara allí y yo no quisiera apartarme de su lado y mi rostro giraba con tal de acurrucarse en ese fantasioso pecho. Quería sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor y misteriosamente, sí lo sentí; unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura. La sensación era tan cálida, que hasta podía creer que era real y continué con mis ojos cerrados por unos segundos más, hasta percatarme que aquella sensación era más real de lo que creía. El nuevo aroma familiar se acoplaba al de Levi y apartándome abruptamente de mis fantasías, abrí los ojos y voltee hacia mi espalda.

-¿¡Ha-Hanji!?-grité espantado al ver que a mis espaldas, ella se mantenía de pie; abrazándome y mirando por sobre mi hombro la vergonzosa escena que mantenía con la camisa de Levi-

-¿Qué? ¿No era a quien esperabas?-sonrió maliciosamente-

-¡No es eso!-me aparté rápidamente y dejé sobre la silla la camisa que había tomado sin permiso-

-Uhm...-cruzó sus brazos sin borrar su sonrisa mientras me observaba-Sabes lo que ocurrirá si Levi se entera que estuviste aquí.

-Lo sé…-agaché mi cabeza-

-Aun así entraste-me sentenció-

Por un momento creí que de verdad me delataría, Hanji siempre me cubría pero esta vez, parecía tan segura de su actitud delatadora que temí lo que haría Levi cuando ella se lo dijera. Sin embargo, al contrario de ello, me mostró una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver la mayoría de sus dientes, y supe que sólo me estaba molestando.

-Siempre tan rebelde-avanzó y se sentó sobre la cama de Levi-Somos dos, si se entera que estuve sobre su cama creará otro infierno tan sólo para mandarme allí a mí-bromeo-Pero él no se encuentra ahora.

Su broma me causo gracia, logré relajar mi postura tensa y me senté a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Levi?-pregunté de inmediato-

-Él debía atender unos asuntos, volverá pronto. Dime Eren-llamó mi atención-¿Estás enamorado de Levi?

Al escuchar su pregunta, mi sangre hirvió de golpe y subió a mi cabeza, de ese modo, sentía mi rostro arder y no era necesario de un espejo para ver lo sonrojado que me encontraba. En el rostro de Hanji podía ver que había respondido a su pregunta, tal y como ella esperaba.

-¿Eren?-acercó su rostro-

-N-no sé de dónde sacas eso-desvié mi rostro-

-¿A no? Tus lindas mejillas me dicen lo contrario. Ya lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de ti-declaró-

-¿Soy tan obvio…?

-Puede decirse que sí, aunque siempre te he visto seguir a Levi a todos lados, sólo hace poco te he visto aceptar esos sentimientos. Te he contado sobre nosotros, es hora que tú me digas lo que llevas en esa cabecita tuya-tomó mis manos y yo giré mi rostro hacía ella-¿Lo amas?

-Sí-respondí ahogado-Ustedes pueden hacerlo también, ¿No? Me he dado cuenta, por la actitud que tienen hacía mí…-me atreví a confesar-

-¿Crees que nosotros podemos amar?-me retó-

-Sí, y voy a lograr que lo hagan-respondí firme-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio donde ella ni siquiera mostró su rostro de poca seriedad, al contrario, se hallaba a mi lado; observándome pensativamente, casi sin ninguna expresión y parecía que en cualquier momento contradeciría lo que acababa de decir. Luego de digerir lo que había dicho, supe que mis palabras fueron como una condena de muerte inmediata. No obstante, Hanji miró hacia el techo y sus labios dibujaron una tenue sonrisa hacia sí misma.

-Tienes mucha fe pequeño, pero primero, deberías preocuparte de ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Ese Erwin y sus tropas no te darán la posibilidad de vivir así nada más.

-Lo sé-pensé en sus palabras, tenía razón y tenía claro que tal vez no podría retomar mi vida normal otra vez-

Además, debería elegir un camino ahora que me hallaba envuelto en este tipo de situación de guerra entre dos bandos. La paz y el quedar libre de este conflicto no era una opción, y jamás lo sería.

Si de elegir se tratase, no podría decir que elijo a uno de los dos bandos; demonios y cazadores, ambos tenían fines que a mí no me agradaban para nada y de los cuales no poseía ni la más mínima intención de realizarlos. Estaba mal, o eso era lo que yo creía, pero sólo con creerlo, bastaba para que yo no estuviera de acuerdo en seguir los pasos de ambos. Lo cierto era que yo vivía, amaba y moriría por ellos, pero que yo tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia ellos no implicaba que estuviera de acuerdo con sus actos.

Levi y Hanji me adoptaron con el único fin de convertirme en el arma que les ayudara a cumplir sus propósitos, de los cuales aún no conocía su finalidad. Pero no deseaba continuar siendo lo que ellos deseaban de mí; un arma para matar.

La risa de Hanji me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos, no recordaba haber dicho o hecho algo cómico que la hiciese reír tan repentinamente, pero sí consiguió obtener mi atención y con mi rostro confuso supo que no entendía por qué lo hacía.

-No has cambiado en nada-habló con nostalgia-

-Yo creo que sí lo he hecho-contradije y ella negó con la cabeza-

-No lo creo. Sigues diciendo lo que piensas, sin temor a que te hagamos algo. Es como…si nunca nos hubieras visto como lo que realmente somos.

-Demonios-aclaré-

-Exacto, lo sabes, pero nunca nos viste como tal. Incluso cuando te tomamos aquella vez-hizo una pausa y cerró sus ojos como si tratara de recordar algo-Siempre nos sonreíste.

Su calmo semblante me daba a entender que las imágenes que pasaban por su mente eran agradables para ella, siendo que estas no eran de algún vicio demoniaco que alimentara su ser. Cada vez me convencía más y más que eran seres capaces de sentir, y paralelo a ello, la ignorancia y el no comprender sus propósitos crecían en mí.

-Hanji, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes buscan?-pregunté con seriedad-

-Uhm, hace unos días te buscaba a un niño travieso, me pregunto dónde estará-llevó su mano a sostener su barbilla, como si estuviese pensando, pero sólo me estaba evadiendo-

-¡Hanji!-detuve sus palabras bromistas-

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás!-rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me jaló hacia ella-Te encontré pequeño delincuente-elevé mi rostro y me encontré con su amplia sonrisa-

Pude continuar insistiendo sobre el tema, pero no hubiera obtenido nada más que evasivas de su parte. Cuando Hanji no tenía intenciones de hablar sobre algún tema, empezaba a ver todo como un juego y no tomaba seriedad; tal y como lo hacía ahora. Además, quería disfrutar un poco más el que me sostuviera así y alimentara un poco mis caprichos.

Nos quedamos un momento así en silencio, no había necesidad de hablar el silencio no era incómodo y aunque sabíamos que Levi podría aparecer en cualquier momento por allí y matarnos, permanecimos en ese lugar sin darle mayor importancia. Para nuestra suerte, Levi no llegó a descubrirnos y tampoco lo hizo por el resto del día. Después de salir de su habitación, me dediqué a ordenar el resto de la casa junto con Hanji. No hubo ningún inconveniente de parte de algún cazador que viniera tras mi cabeza o se acercara a nuestra casa durante el día. Eso según lo que había escuchado de Hanji, ya que yo sólo recobré mis poderes cuando ya había anochecido. Pese a que mi situación era demasiado peligrosa e incierta, Hanji me dijo que asistiera a clases al día siguiente, después de todo, no sabríamos qué ocurriría conmigo si no me mostraba a la sociedad. Pero por supuesto no me dejarían solo. La primera idea había sido la de ir con Kuro, pero luego de la paliza que le dieron esos malditos no quería involucrarlo una vez más. Sabía que a mi amigo le encantaba acompañarme a cada lugar al que iba, pero a su vez, sabía que reaccionaría a defenderme ante cualquier amenaza hacía mí y no importaría lo mucho que le ordenara que se detuviera, no lo haría. El terror de perderlo continuaba latente en mí, por lo que me rehusé rotundamente a llevarlo conmigo. Finalmente, Hanji me convenció al decirme que buscaría otro método junto a Levi cuando éste regresara. Quise esperarlo, pero debido a la hora y a las órdenes de Hanji, se me hizo imposible y volví a mi cuarto desalentado junto a mi amigo. Sin embargo, al entrar a mi cuarto, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue la camisa de Levi con la cual fui sorprendido esta mañana, sobre esta, se hallaba una nota que tomé antes de tocar la prenda sobre mi cama:

"¡Gracias por el trabajo de hoy! Será nuestro secreto"

Eran las palabras de Hanji que si de algún modo me hicieron feliz, también me hicieron sonrojar de vergüenza al recordar que ella era consciente de mis sentimientos hacia él. Guardé la nota en un cajón de la mesita al lado de mi cama y me arreglé para dormir. Cuando subí a lecho, Kuro se hallaba en un rincón esperándome, preocupándose de no tocar ni un poco la camisa que continuaba doblada. Tal vez sabía que era importante para mí, o, era ese fuerte respeto y temor ante Levi lo que le hacía no tocarla.

Con mi cuerpo ya en la cama, miré la camisa por unos segundos, debatiendo si debía o no tomarla antes de hacerlo. Apagué las luces, me acurruqué al lado de mi amigo, y, cuando estaba seguro en que nadie me observaba, estreché la camisa entre mis brazos. El aroma de Levi continuaba fresco, y fue el arrullo que me ayudó a quedarme dormido, recordándome a su vez, que debía tomar una decisión pronto.

_**Una decisión, ¿Qué debería hacer?**_

-o-

Estuve tan pendiente de cada detalle sobre esos malditos cazadores, que olvidé por completo satisfacer mis propios deseos. Cuando me había dado cuenta, eran más de las tres de la mañana, hora donde nuestros poderes estaban al máximo punto de su potencial. Sin embargo, no tuve intenciones de alimentarme aquella noche y emprendí el camino de regreso a casa. Estuve esperando todo un día por una señal de parte de esos puercos de capas negras, y sin embargo, esos malditos se dieron el lujo de no hacer ninguna de sus basuras en todo el día. Ninguna señal, absolutamente nada, seguían sus vigilias y procedimientos habituales, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No me tragaba sus teatros, esos bastardos debían de estar planeando algo más elaborado ahora que sabían que ese niño se encontraba bajo mi poder, pero ellos no conseguirían tocarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Al llegar a casa, pude darme cuenta que Hanji me estaba esperando en la sala de estar, despierta, como era de esperar para nosotros. No tenía intenciones ni pensaba hacerlas como para aguantar algún problema de su parte, por lo que pasé de largo el sofá donde se hallaba sentada.

-Por lo visto no te fue bien-me habló al pasar de largo-

-A pesar que Eren está aquí, no dejas de hablar tu mierda-respondí molesto-

-¿No encontraste lo que buscabas Levi?-me preguntó evadiendo mis palabras, como siempre-

No respondí, las palabras con esa mujer no eran necesarias, me limité a dedicarle una fulminante mirada que al parecer, no le afectó ni un poco. Estaba cansado de su actitud tan poco seria, y si no era esa, era una demasiado estricta y odiosa.

-Eren irá mañana a la escuela-me informó-

-Que gran idea, ¿Por qué mejor no va a tocar la puerta de esos cazadores bastardos?-respondí irónicamente, salir de aquí, era entregarse en bandeja de plata-

-Él quiere continuar con su vida, además, no sabremos qué es lo que harán con él si lo mantenemos encerrado aquí. Ellos pueden planear eliminar a Eren si él no hace nada, ¿Planeas dejarlo en bandeja de plata sobre la mesa?-rebatió mis palabras-

-Estamos nosotros y su perro-sostuve mi idea, cruzándome de brazos-

-Sabes cómo es él, cualquier día que tú y yo no estemos presentes, saldrá de esta casa a escondidas nuestras.

-Ese mocoso es dependiente de nosotros.

-Te lo he dicho, Eren tiene sus propios sueños. Él no es alguien que pueda vivir encerrado, por mucho que dependa de nosotros.

Tan sólo pensar que debía aceptar que ella tenía razón me irritaba. Era cierto, ese maldito mocoso jamás se quedaba quieto; desde que era una rata a dos patas que no dejaba de meterse en algún lío.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero tú irás con él. Vigilaré a esa mierda de Erwin-le ordené y subí las escaleras-

-Levi-me detuvo antes que desapareciera de su vista-Eren dejó un plato de comida para ti.

-No tengo hambre-rechacé y continué subiendo-

Por nada del mundo comería ahora algo que ese mocoso haya preparado, estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con sus problemas y que continuara haciéndolo. Esos dos se unían en contra mía y llevaban mi paciencia al límite.

El aroma de ese mocoso estaba impregnado en todas las paredes del segundo piso; el cuarto de baño, el pasillo e incluso mi habitación, en la cual aún no entraba y ya sentía su fuerte esencia provenir de allí también. El olor se hacía más fuerte en la habitación de ese mocoso, donde me quedé de pie observando su puerta como un imán que me impedía apartarme de allí. Cada vez que intentaba oponerme a mis incomprensibles deseos, mi ser entero se estremecía y perdía el control de mis acciones, por lo que desde el mismo momento que luché contra mi cuerpo por asesinar a Eren, había decidido que no me opondría más ante ello. No me agradaba el ser absorbido por un imbécil como él, pero ya me encontraba abriendo la puerta de su habitación, guiado nuevamente por esos asquerosos deseos.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, Eren no acostumbraba a dormir tan a oscuras, por lo general dejaba que la luz de la luna traspasara las ventanas de su habitación, pero estas se encontraban tapadas por unas opacas cortinas. En la oscuridad, pude ver dos esferas amarillas apuntando hacia mí, y con la facilidad natural que poseía para ver en la noche, pude divisar al perro de Eren alertarse por mi llegada. Con una fría mirada le di a entender que se trataba de mí, y este, con su respeto hacia mí, bajó su cabeza en la almohada de Eren, por sobre su cabeza. Avancé hacia el mocoso que dormía ingenuamente, el muy idiota ni se había despertado cuando entré, si continuaba así, cualquier imbécil le arrebataría la vida.

Cuando estuve a su lado, noté que una camisa de mi propiedad se hallaba entre sus brazos. El mocoso se había metido a mi habitación, ese era el motivo por el cual su aroma estaba tan presente. La ira recorrió mis músculos, estuve a punto de sacarlo de la cama de una sola patada y así darle lo que se merece. Pero me detuve, cuando giró hacia mí y pude ver su rostro dormido con toda claridad. En ese mismo instante mi cuerpo se congeló frente a él, no podía hacer nada, más que observarlo sin poder despegar mis ojos de su adormecido semblante. La ira en mis brazos se tornó en un movimiento más frágil, cuidadoso, que se acercaba a tocar la frente de Eren silenciosamente. Cuando mis dedos tocaron sus cabellos, un desagradable cosquilleo se difundió a través de mi brazo. Me senté sobre mis piernas y de ese modo, quedé más cerca de su rostro; sentía su respiración, el cómo su cuerpo se movía y tragaba saliva. Asqueroso. Pero mi mano no dejó de acariciar sus cabellos, quería dejarlo solo, y sin embargo, parecía que tenía pegamento en los dedos. Era tan frágil, podría matarlo de un movimiento en este instante. Había crecido, ya no era el enano que corría tras de mí, lo odioso que era al intentar jugar conmigo, sus pequeñas risas y su voz chillona llamándome por cualquier idiotez, todo había cambiado. Eren había crecido más de lo que esperaba, incluso era más alto que yo, tal vez debimos de alimentarlo menos. Y ahora, no éramos indispensables para él. Saber eso era tan o más molesto que luchar contra mis deseos, pero con esto, no podía hacer mucho por detenerlo.

-Mm…Levi-murmuró de improvisto-

Su voz crispó mi cuerpo; me alejé de él de un solo salto, retirando mi mano apenas escuché el primer sonido de su parte. Por un momento pensé que despertaría y me vería allí haciendo esa clase de actos que ni yo entendía, y, con sólo eso sentí lo que muchos denominaban como pánico. Experimentar esa serie de sentimientos tan innecesarios y molestos me hacía sentir una basura como demonio. Nosotros no sentíamos, y sin embargo, este mocoso lo único que hacía era crear más y más desequilibrios en mi estado.

Salí de su habitación, nadie se encontraba allí por lo que esa odiosa de Hanji no me había visto entrar y salir tan rápido de ese lugar. Caminé hacia mi cuarto y cerré la puerta sin causar mayor ruido. El maldito de Eren me perseguía por todos lados, su aroma era demasiado fuerte en mi propia alcoba.

-Mocoso de mierda-bramé entre dientes-

-o-

La mañana siguiente desperté con la alarma que me despertaba cada mañana y sin embargo no lo hizo por mucho tiempo. Producto del sueño, pensé por unos momentos que me encontraba fuera de mi casa y me tomó su tiempo el aceptar que me encontraba exactamente aquí, abrazando una camisa de Levi, junto a Kuro.

Esa mañana, no encontré a Levi en la casa. Sólo Hanji me esperaba abajo para desayunar, informándome que ella sería quien me escoltara a la escuela esa mañana. No me quedé sin preguntar dónde se encontraba Levi y tras mi pregunta la respuesta que obtuve fue la misma que ayer; "Está atendiendo unos asuntos". Antes solía conformarme con respuestas así, hoy deseaba más que eso.

Si no hubiese sido por Hanji, yo habría olvidado colocar mis lentillas amarillas. Después de tanto tiempo sin utilizarlas en la asociación, había perdido el hábito y quien siempre me recordaba de usarlas al ir a la escuela era Erwin. Sólo después de colocar mis lentes de contacto y dejar a Kuro encerrado salimos de esa casa. Kuro lloraba y ladraba mientras nos íbamos, mi pecho se contraía al escucharlo, sabía muy bien lo mucho que le gustaba ir conmigo, pero no quería arriesgarlo. Hanji me había entregado las katanas envueltas en una funda para ir a la escuela; era necesario, eso decía ella, y en el momento que cruzamos la puerta de la casa, me encontré con un gato de rallas a mi lado. Al principio no entendía por qué un gato había aparecido justo en el momento que Hanji desapareció, luego de que el gato maullara y me animará a caminar lo comprendí. Ese gato era ella, se había transformado en un gato con tal de acompañarme a la escuela sin llamar la atención. No era la primera vez que veía esto, pero si no fuera por ella jamás hubiera adivinado que el gato negro de ojos grises esa noche en el balcón de Armin, era Levi. Al darme cuenta de ello, me fui con una gran sonrisa todo el camino. Había venido a verme aquella vez, se había preocupado de transformarse en un gato con tal de que yo no supiera que él me había visitado esa noche.

De camino a la escuela no ocurrió nada anormal. Al pasar a la gente en las calles, temía que me reconocieran con la mirada; caminaba con el temor que todo el mundo exterior supiera de mí y me quisiera muerto. Pero no fue así. Incluso cuando llegué a la escuela, nadie me miró más allá de las típicas expresiones de odio hacia mi persona. Hanji se despidió de mí con un maullido pero no se fue. De seguro se quedaría rondando la zona como un gato callejero mientras yo terminaba las clases.

Al llegar a mi salón me encontré con mis amigos de siempre; Armin, Mikasa y el idiota de Jean. Todo parecía funcionar como de costumbre, los tres se comportaban del mismo modo junto a mí, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. Sin embargo, mi tranquilidad y la esperanza de que este fuera un día como todos los demás por lo menos en la escuela, se derrumbaron de un golpe cuando la campana anunció el inicio de clases. Antes de que empezar el primer bloque, el profesor nos informó que dos nuevas alumnas se integrarían el día de hoy a nuestra clase. Pese a que estábamos en el segundo semestre y las inscripciones a estas alturas del año eran complicadas, no explicó los motivos de la llegada de las chicas. Sentía mi frente sudar helado cuando escuchaba hablar al profesor, aun no decía el nombre de ambas, pero presagiaba de quienes se trataban, y, cuando las vi entrar no había duda alguna en mi presentimiento.

-Por favor, preséntense ante sus nuevos compañeros-les indicó el profesor-

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Christa Renz, es un placer conocerlos a todos-sonrió al presentarse-

-Mi nombre es Ymir-se presentó en un tono hosco, observándome de reojo-

Venían por mí, era obvio y no entendía por qué tenían que ser ellas. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar junto a mis ojos que se mantenían atónitos, siguiéndolas con la mirada mientras se iban a sentar. Ellos no me dejarían en paz, cuando pensé que podría ser así, estuve equivocado. Las esperanzas en continuar mi vida normal quedaron completamente destrozadas, sus presencias me dejaron claro que no sería así de ahora en adelante. Estaban aquí justamente por mí, ¿Qué otra razón para acceder a la escuela donde me encontraba justo cuando había escapado? Pero, ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellas…?

-Eren, Eren-me llamaba por medio de susurros Armin que se encontraba a mis espaldas, voltee a verlo, abandonando mis pensamientos-¿Te ocurre algo? Tu cuerpo está temblando…

-Tenía frío, ya estoy bien-mentí-

Los nervios y pánico que sentía se reflejaban en mi cuerpo y empezaba a llamar la atención de mis amigos, y por supuesto, de ellas, que notaron lo nervioso que estaba al verlas allí. Mikasa me ofreció su bufanda al escucharme decir que tuve frío, yo por supuesto me negué y me esforcé por contener mi miedo.

No eran mis compañeros, ni profesores u otras personas las que me preocupaban, sino mis amigos. Ellas dos lo sabían todo de mí, y que mis amigos se fueran a enterar de todo me dejaba en blanco y sin saber qué hacer. Un niño prodigio, que no brindaba sus poderes a la asociación y además era perseguido por ellos para ser condenado a muerte; ¿Me odiarían por ello? No, pero sí lo harían con la otra parte de la historia. El único y más importante hecho por el cual me odiarían sería el de vivir con demonios, amarlos y querer protegerlos, sin contar los otros detalles no menos importantes sobre mis actos. Estaba acostumbrado al desprecio de los demás, mi carácter no les agradaba y yo tampoco tenía intenciones de cambiarlo para el agrado de ellos. Pero cuando se trataba de ellos era diferente, eran como mis hermanos, incluso el odioso de Jean. No quería ni imaginar el que me odiaran.

Prestar atención durante la clase no fue imposible, para suerte mía, no había asientos disponibles a mí alrededor por lo que ellas se sentaron juntas del otro lado de la sala. Habría sido imposible de lo contrario, y aunque evitara pensar que se encontraban allí, sentía la mirada de Ymir recorrer mi espalda como la hoja de una espada; fría y seca.

El metálico sonido de la campana resonó en mis oídos como una sentencia; el cambio de hora, la oportunidad que tendrían ellas para hacer lo que se propusieron. Absolutamente todo a mí alrededor empezó a moverse con lentitud y lejanía, agudizando mis sentidos hacia las dos chicas que venían hacia mí. Tenía miedo, mentiría al decir que no y negarlo no serviría de nada, pero no me dejé dominar por el pánico y me preparé para lo que viniera.

-Hola, mucho gusto, ¿Eres Eren verdad?-saludó Christa con una sonrisa angelical, fingiendo no conocernos-

-Ho-Hola…-balbuceo Jean embobado frente a ella-

-Disculpa, pero ¿Podemos hablar un poco contigo?-habló Ymir-

Encontré sus rostros, ambas se veían neutras sobre todo la pequeña de Christa que continuaba con su sonrisa tal y como la conocí. Fruncí mi ceño, no podía hacer nada en este lugar y la actitud hipócrita que traían ambas me molestaba de sobremanera.

-¿Por qué quieren hablar con Eren a solas?-se interpuso Mikasa entre nosotros, se veía molesta-

-Sólo queremos que nos muestre la escuela, nos han dicho que él la conoce bien-mintió Christa en un tono dulce-

-Cualquier otro estudiante en este lugar conoce la escuela, no tiene por qué ser él-insistió Mikasa en un tono arisco-

-Hey, si tanto les molesta puedo ir yo-se ofreció Jean-

-No. Iré-acepté de improvisto-

-Iré contigo Eren-Mikasa se levantó de su asiento y yo le obligué a sentarse de regreso sosteniéndola de los hombros-

-Iré solo, enseguida vuelvo-les informé y me levanté de mi asiento, avanzando sin intenciones de esperarlas-

Ellas me siguieron como si de verdad estuvieran dando un tour por la escuela, yo sólo quería alejarlas pronto de mis amigos, las conocía bien para saber que eran muy peligrosas para ellos y conocía a Mikasa como para saber que buscaría pelea producto de sus estúpidos celos.

Las llevé a un lugar donde pudiésemos estar solos, cuando el flujo de gente ya empezaba a disminuir ellas se detuvieron, obligándome a hacer lo mismo y dar vuelta hacia ellas. De inmediato la actitud de ambas cambió; Ymir se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo una postura agresiva y fría, mientras que Christa, se retraía y juntaba sus manos como si lo que estuviesen a punto de hacer le causara dolor.

-Él te está esperando en el techo-me informó Ymir-

-¿Quién?-pregunté con frialdad-

-Sube, más te vale hacer las cosas por las buenas-me amenazó-

Luchamos con nuestras miradas por unos instantes, hasta que decidí hacer lo que me indicaba no porque se tratara de una orden de parte de ella, sino porque sentía gran curiosidad por saber qué sucedería. No llamaría a Hanji, aún no, esto debía hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.

Cada escalón que subí para llegar al techo era como un botón para acelerar el palpitar de mi corazón, mis piernas a penas me sostenían, pero mi mente iba firme a enfrentar a lo que sea que estuviese allí. No podía sentirlo, intenté hacerlo antes de abrir la puerta, pero sabía ocultar muy bien su energía. Mis manos abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta de la azotea, encontrándome con el personaje que me esperaba. Erwin, con su mirada hacia el horizonte volteo y me miró, dedicándome una sonrisa. Hice una mueca en desagrado, más que miedo, sentía asco de verlo allí.

-Hola Eren-me saludó-

-¿Qué quieres?-ataqué de inmediato-

-He venido a hablar contigo-avanzó hacia mí-

-Eso es mentira, vienes por mí ¿No es así?

-No. Ellos no saben que he venido aquí.

-¿Qué hay de Ymir y Christa? Ellas son parte de los capas negras.

-Christa quería verte y ella siempre quiso asistir a la escuela, les di la oportunidad de venir aquí siempre y cuando me ayudaran a verte-me aseguró-

-¡Mientes! No pienses que me creeré toda tu basura otra vez-bramé, él acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y yo retrocedía para no tenerlo cerca-

-Eren, ellos te quieren muerto, están planeando arrebatarte de las garras de Levi. No saben que he venido a verte. Debes detener esto, sólo así te podrás salvar, si vuelves y juras entregar tu lealtad, podremos hacer algo-acercó su mano a mi mejilla, siendo apartada por una de las mías-

-¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme? Porque no volveré-hablé fuerte y claro-

-No es el camino que debes tomar, ¿Es esto lo que deseas? Luchar a favor de demonios, tú eres testigo que no es el camino correcto-insistió-

Decisiones, debía escoger un camino. Podía sentir a los dos bandos jalar de mis brazos, escuchaba sus voces; me trataban de convencer, siendo que la respuesta siempre fue clara y sólo ahora que me sentía agredido podía escucharla.

-Jamás he dicho que esté bien, pero tampoco lo he hecho con ustedes. Quieres que siga el buen camino siendo que el tuyo está lleno de mentiras y atrocidades como el de ellos. He tomado mi decisión, y no lucharé por nada más que mis ideales. No seré el arma de nadie, no cumpliré sus caprichosos deseos y tampoco dejaré que se interpongan en lo mío-le grité-

-¿Qué haces con ellos entonces?-me retó-

-Los amo, y lucharé por ellos.

-Amas a Levi-afirmó-Pero él jamás podrá amarte a ti, humanos y demonios, es algo que nunca se hará realidad.

Sus palabras me dolían, pero yo no me rendiría ante ello, los conocía mejor que él. Pero Erwin no se quedó atrás, aprovechándose de que sus palabras me descolocaron, me tomó de la cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Quería librarme, él se acercaba más y más sin hacer caso a mis intentos por huir. Pensé que nada me liberaría de él hasta que le vi apartarse de mí de un salto al esquivar una de las garras de Levi, quien había aparecido sin dar aviso.

-Bastardo, te he dicho que no toques lo que es mío-Levi hizo crujir sus garras justo frente a sus ojos carmesí fijos en el comandante-

-Eren es libre de decidir qué hará, y yo no le vi resistirse con todas sus fuerzas-sonrió-Creí que te quedó claro esa vez en el parque japonés.

Levi gruñó cual bestia que le incitaban a pelear, mientras que yo, sentí como si el mundo se hubiera derrumbado frente a mis ojos. Levi nos había visto esta tarde en el parque japonés, más importante, había visto cuando me lancé a besar a Erwin sin pudor alguno. Un frío invadió mi pecho, transformándose luego en una horrorosa sensación que jamás había experimentado. Me sentía un asco, aunque no le debía explicaciones a Levi de lo que hubiera hecho, en el fondo sentía que le había traicionado de la peor manera.

-¿Estuviste allí…?-pregunté ahogado, mi rostro reflejaba toda la culpa-

-Un demonio como tú, no puede darle ese tipo de cosas a Eren-Erwin se preocupaba de incrementar la desagradable atmosfera entre nosotros-

Esperaba que esas palabras fuesen el detonador de esta situación, sin embargo, el rostro de Levi se calmó, escondió sus colmillos y giró hacía mí. La paliza sería para mí, eso pensé.

-No me subestimes basura-le habló con despreció-

Luego de ello, tomó del cuello de mi camisa y yo cerré mis ojos, listo para recibir el peor de los golpes de su parte. Lo merecía, o eso pensaba yo con mi pecaminosa mente. Sin embargo, lo que recibí fue aún más impactante que mil golpes de su parte. Él jaló de mi camisa y me obligó a acercarme a su rostro, para besar mis labios justo al frente de Erwin. De inmediato abrí mis ojos para saber que todo esto no era un sueño; su mandíbula se movía en pronunciados movimientos por besarme, sus finos labios devoraban cada zona de los míos, como si intentara borrar todo rastro ajeno en ellos, su lengua obligaba a la mía a seguirle sin ninguna gota de dulzura y sus ojos miraban de reojo a Erwin como una bestia que marcaba su propiedad justo frente a su contrincante.

No era un sueño, pero me tomó tiempo darme cuenta que Levi me estaba besando, por primera vez.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holo! ¿Cómo están? Les he traído el nuevo cap! C: sin mpreg aún...(absténganse de apiedrarme por favor c: ) Sé que prometí mpreg pronto y que demoro mucho en actualizar, pero aún era pronto para empezar con eso en este cap, ¿No creen? Bueno pero se va acercando más y más porque por lo menos Levi ya besó a Eren :D tal vez muchos esperaban algo tierno, pero vamos, es un demonio? De todos modos Levi ya está aceptándolo de cierta forma así que a esperar eso y más c:**

**Respondo reviews: **

**Ekaterina san:**** me alegro mucho que tu sobrina haya salido del hospital, espero se recupere pronto :3 Levi continua siendo un tsundere, pero buano, al menos besó a Eren? Ahora puedes amarme más? Okno xD **

**Kokoa kirkland: ****Exacto :3 **

**Anvaz: ****Holo c: no te preocupes si te demoraste, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y sí malditos cazadores D: pero buano. Sigo esperando la actualización de tu fic :c….Espero estés bien y cuídate mucho nos leemos! **

**Guest1: ****Gracias 3**

**Valepaz1992: ****Creo que aún le falta a Levi por reconocer sus sentimientos XD al menos lo besó? Como siempre perdón por demorarme en actualizar, siempre digo lo mismo y sigo tardando, pero espero subir conti pronto T-T **

**Kuroakumalady:**** Muchas gracias 3 espero te siga gustando :3 **

**Karstein abarai: :**** ( Menos mal que esa parte te sacó una sonrisa, te devolví a Kuro :3 Nunca estuvo en mis planes asesinarlo, no puedo con él T-T**

**Kira itsuki san: ****Sí…menos mal acabo el Eruren, aunque puse un poquitín en este cap ewe Tendrás que seguir aguantando a esos cazadores, porque no se van a quedar quietos _ al menos están juntos, yuju c:!**

**Yuuki nii: ****Paciencia con el mpreg ewe…ok he pedido mucha paciencia, pero un poquito más i-i queda poco.**

**Arizt knight: **** Sí! Mpreg :D! No te preocupes, lo importante es que te guste :3 y yo quero conti de tu fic, me encanta T-T! Cuídate mucho y nos leemos c:**

**Vivaelsasunaru: ****Muchas gracias c: en el próximo cap lemon? Jojojo espero te haya gustado este también c:**

**Fujimy:**** Nop, Levi es terco y ni siquiera en este cap aceptó sus sentimientos…pero ya no lucha en contra de ellos que es lo importante c: Perdón por la demora, espero tardar menos la próxima vez…siempre digo eso T-T.**

**Missahatsune:**** Erwin quedó plop? Okno pero bueno, al diablo con él xD **

**Shigo Miyuki:**** Muchas gracias 3 me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, pero no hubo nada fogoso este cap…pero el próximo será de lemon 1313? Cuídate y espero te siga gustando! **

**Guest2:**** De ese modo Eren aceptó regresar con Levi c: 3**

**Elevenright:**** Muchas gracias 3 Perdón por tardar tanto, siempre lo hago T-T**

**Okumura Ren:**** Sí, vivir como lo hace Eren debe ser horrible D: y menos mal que los enredosos pensamientos de Levi pudieron ser entendidos, fue horrible XD. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate nos leemos! **

**Rina Ackerman:**** Aún no quiero hijos xD Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, cuídate nos leemos c:!**

**Reisen Knight:**** Gracias *-*! Espero que este también te haya gustado, cuídate nos leemos c:!**

**Michelinbombin****: Ahora te he dado un beso de Levi y Eren c: no tierno, pero es un beso? Muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando el fic c: cuídate nos leemos!**

**Ritsu chan and sook lee****: Pero ahora lo besó?**

**Hika96:**** Yo también deseo el mpreg….pero sólo un poco más T-T Muchas gracias, me halagas respecto a tu comentario sobre mi escritura i-i seguiré mejorando para darles buenos caps c: No te preocupes, todos a las tres de la mañana somos ponys voladores~~ c: Espero te siga gustando el fic, cuídate y nos leemos!**

**Mimito:**** Sip, fue un beso salvaje, no sé si sensual, pero sí salvaje 1313. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero te siga gustando! Cuídate y nos leemos! C:**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen el fic y dejan sus lindos reviews 3 Lo diré una vez más, intentaré actualizar pronto, mi palabra no vale nada :c pero lo intentaré. Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy y ya saben lo que vendrá en el próximo cap 1313.**

**Cuídense, que tengan un lindo día, mañana o noche c: **

**Los quiero, nos leemos! 3 **


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Erwin nos observaba con completa frialdad sobresu sombrío rostro que no apartaba sus ojos de nosotros, mientras que yo, por un momento creí que perdería el alma producto del shock de emociones que tuve en ese instante. Estaba besándome, no lo podía creer y mi corazón a penas lo resistía; sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Levi me soltó cuando se aseguró de haber conseguido lo que quería, pero no dejó que me alejara y me refugió en el abrigo negro y lanudo que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-¿Así son las cosas?-preguntó con frialdad al demonio que me tenía en sus brazos-

-Te lo diré una última vez bastardo; no te metas con lo que es mío-amenazó Levi con sus ojos carmesí puestos sobre él-

Me sentía como el objeto de conflicto entre dos bandos, o dicho de una manera más adecuada, entre dos entidades de suma autoridad. Aunque no estaba en mí el quedarme en silencio frente a una discusión que claramente era en torno a mi persona, no podía evitar el dejarme absorber por la actitud que Levi estaba teniendo conmigo. Tal vez todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento fuese un sueño, uno muy bueno y real para mi suerte, pero supe que no fue así cuando me elevé en los aires por el demonio que se retiraba de allí cargándome en sus brazos. Fue esa sensación de hormigueo en el estómago la que me ayudó a despertar y darme cuenta que todo esto en realidad había ocurrido. Me aferré a él para no caer y al mismo tiempo el revoltijo de sentimientos se tradujo en un acelerado palpitar y un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas. Luego reaccioné y me di cuenta que nos alejábamos de la escuela rápidamente.

-¡Espera no puedo abandonar la escuela! ¡Mis cosas!-quise detenerle-

-Cállate-me sentenció, estaba molesto, podía sentir su sangre hervir cerca de mi cuerpo-

Era un milagro que no me hubiera destrozado con sus garras, pudo haberlo hecho sin ningún problema. Levi se alejó a una velocidad impresionante de la escuela; de salto en salto nos acercábamos más a nuestra casa y yo sentía que allí sería mi fin. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que Levi fuera testigo de cuando besé a Erwin, y no podía evitar pensar que el besarme fue una mera venganza de su parte. Antes de hundirme más en ese mar de amargura, llegamos a nuestro hogar y entramos por un lugar muy distinto al habitual; el balcón que daba a la habitación de Levi. Mis músculos se tensaron al entrar a ese lugar, el presentimiento que tenía era bastante fuerte como para saber por qué llegamos directo a ese lugar y sólo cuando me lanzó a la cama lo pude asimilar. No tuve opción de negarme ante él; cuando intenté salir corriendo de allí y salvarme, Levi se encontraba sobre mí cual bestia sobre su presa. Mi rostro se desfiguró al verlo apresarme, furioso y listo para despedazarme sin piedad alguna.

-¿Dónde?-me preguntó en un bramido-

-¿Dónde qué…?-pregunté incrédulo-

-¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo le entregaste a ese bastardo?-me empujó, recostándome sobre la cama-

No alcancé a pensar en alguna respuesta que pudiera calmarlo cuando ya se encontraba desabrochando la camisa del uniforme y lamiendo mi cuello. Gemí ante la pequeña descarga eléctrica que atravesó mi cuerpo cuando lo sentí, pero de inmediato me resistí poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Levi no me hizo caso, continuó desabrochando la camisa a medida que besaba mi cuello y empujaba con su rodilla mi entrepierna. Tenía miedo, el recuerdo de aquella vez que me lastimó no podía ser borrado y con tal de defenderme, intenté hacer uso de mis poderes, que por supuesto, fueron reducidos de inmediato por los suyos. Le grité que se hiciera a un lado, pero él, como una bestia enceguecida por la ira, continuó sin prestarme atención; si no hacía algo rápido, el resultado sería el mismo que el de aquella vez. Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar en una mezcla de un inevitable placer y horror, era sorprendente que dos sentimientos tan distintos fueran capaces de entrelazarse de esa manera, y al no encontrar nada más por hacer, empecé a gritarle desesperadamente sin preocuparme de que mis palabras fueran evaluadas por un filtro previo.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡No tiene que ser así!, ¡Jamás ocurrió nada, agh!, ¡Por favor detente!-grité mientras me retorcía bajo su, increíblemente, pesado cuerpo-

-Mientes, tu asqueroso cuerpo estaba impregnado su desagradable aroma cuando te recuperé-bramó furioso y sacó por completo mi camisa, para luego ir por el broche de mi pantalón-

El pánico se apoderó por completo de mí, y sentí la adrenalina dispararse en cada zona de mi cuerpo al perder el control.

-¡Maldición sí! ¡Dormí en su habitación, lo intentamos y no pude!-confesé desesperado-

-Basura asquerosa-repudió hacía mí-

-¡No pasó nada! ¡Nada! ¡Siempre estuve pensando en ti!-grité entre lágrimas. Pude ver la sorpresa que se llevó ante mis palabras incluso a través de mi borrosa visión. Pero no me creía, continuaba enfurecido y sólo allí pude entender el verdadero motivo de sus actos en este momento-Siempre estuviste allí, no importó cuanto te odiara, te quisiera matar o deseara enamorarme de Erwin, nada podía sacarte de mi corazón. Te odio, te odio, te odio, estoy cansado de luchar por esto, jamás lo pedí.

Con cada palabra sincera que salía de mis labios, el caudal de mis lágrimas aumentaba simultáneamente y el temor de que estas ocasionaran que Levi me hiciera daño, desaparecía al ver su sereno rostro al escucharme. Sus ojos se encontraban atentos a cada una de mis palabras, parecía interesarle lo que fuera a decir y de ese modo me sentía más seguro de continuar hablando bajo su cuerpo.

-Pero no importa cuán agotado me encuentre, no quiero dejar de luchar…Te amo, aunque sea doloroso y jamás lo pidiera, no puedo evitarlo-sonreí torpemente al morder mi labio producto al llanto-

-Pareces olvidar lo que soy-me recordó sin una expresión en especial-

-Dices eso con tal de hacer la diferencia entre nosotros, pero no te das cuenta que somos mucho peor que ustedes…No importa qué, mentimos, traicionamos y dañamos a los demás para cumplir nuestros propósitos; somos mucho más crueles que ustedes. Así que por favor, déjame estar a tu lado-rogué sosteniendo entre mis puños su abrigo-

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo ahora mocoso? No podrás escapar después-me advirtió-

-Lo sé.

-No es como si tuvieras otra opción de todos modos, estás condenado-me sentenció y encorvó su cuerpo para lo que yo creía sería un beso, pero dirigió sus labios a mi oído-No te perdonaré el que intentaras entregarte a ese bastardo-susurró-

Y pese a que sus últimas palabras fueran una condena, no sentí temor ante ellas; me abracé a su cuello y asentí feliz con un movimiento de cabeza. Mi mente aún revoloteaba entre las diversas sensaciones que experimenté en tan poco; nuestro primer beso, su agresiva actitud hacia mí, el haberlo confesado todo y que él aceptara mis sentimientos sin ninguna agresión. Levi se enderezó nuevamente, iba a cambiar su forma demoniaca por la de un humano pero yo deseaba verlo a él tal y cual era; un demonio.

-Espera, ¿Puedes quedarte así?-pregunté generando confusión en su rostro-Por favor.

-Eres un verdadero misterio-aceptó y detuvo su transformación, despojándose del gran abrigo que traía consigo-

Había visto el torso desnudo de Levi en más de una ocasión durante todos estos años, pero la imagen que ahora tenía frente a mí me mantenía atontado sin poder apartar mi vista de él. Su verdadero cuerpo era muy distinto al de un humano; sus grotescas garras se perdían al subir por sus brazos hasta mimetizarse con una piel similar a la humana y su torso era el mismo, salvo por unas peculiares marcas negras que parecían manchas de carbón. Esta era la belleza de un demonio que estaba prohibida tocar, y como la mayoría de las cosas prohibidas, te hacían desearlas con desesperación. Levi se percató del cómo lo observaba, sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa al burlarse de mí, y además de la sorpresa, me sonroje frente a lo vergonzoso que fue el ser descubierto. Él no esperó a que continuara hablando, sin pedir autorización se encorvó y volvió a devorar cuidadosamente mi cuello. Ya no sentía horror frente a sus caricias, su cuerpo sobre el mío me hacía dudar ante el único temor de que todo esto fuese un juego de su parte para castigarme, y para asegurarme que eso no ocurriera, me animé a levantar mis temblorosos brazos para rodear su cuello. Él no me rechazó, su boca continuó jugando con mi cuerpo mientras yo me dejaba llevar por las pequeñas dosis de placer que me generaban sus besos. Una sensación nueva y extraña me tomó por sorpresa al sentir sus garras subiendo por mis caderas; el roce era muy distinto al de una mano humana, y si bien, tuve un sobresalto ante la sorpresa, poco a poco el tacto de mi torso fue haciéndose agradable. El goce y el peligro de que sus garras me fueran a destrozar en cualquier momento eran un conjunto inevitable, pero incluso esas grotescas armas eran capaces de sostenerme amablemente como lo hacían en ese instante. Sus besos empezaron a descender lentamente por mi torso, sus garras se preocuparon de atender mi cuerpo; con caricias que subían y bajaban por mis costados. Aquellas no eran como ninguna de las anteriores, contrario a ello, sentí la ternura y seguridad en cada uno de sus pasos, preocupándose a su vez de que cada zona de mi piel que tocaba quemara rogando por la cura; sus caricias. Mientras más saboreaba mi cuerpo y cuanto más lo recorría, perdía todo el control sobre mí deseando que me tomara por completo y me llevara al límite; Levi no tardó en comprender lo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos y bajó su garra a acariciar mi entrepierna. Pese a que mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, mi mente se negaba a olvidar y se encargó de alertarme al sentir ese gesto como una amenaza; mis músculos se tensaron y el pánico quedó reflejado en mi rostro. Milagrosamente, Levi se detuvo y me observó detenidamente, esperando a que me animara a continuar, no obstante, yo oculté mi rostro en la almohada negándome a decir algo debido a la vergüenza. Tantos años conviviendo con la actitud arisca de Levi, que era difícil de creer el verlo así conmigo. Aquella reacción de mi parte pareció molestarlo tras esbozar un chasquido en respuesta y, dejando de lado toda sutileza me despojó de toda prenda de mi parte inferior, dejándome completamente desnudo frente a él. Sin darme la posibilidad de avergonzarme-más de lo que me encontraba- u horrorizarme por ello, se aprovechó de que mis brazos estuvieran rodeando su cuello y, pasando sus brazos por debajo mi espalda me impulso a sentarme sobre su regazo, dejando nuestros rostros frente a frente.

-¡N-no!-solté su cuello y puse mis manos sobre su pecho con el propósito de apartarlo; tenía miedo y la vergüenza era insoportable al encontrarme desnudo sobre él-

-Sácate eso-me impidió escapar al abrazarme por la espalda y con una de sus garras fue a por mis ojos y extrajo con sumo cuidado los lentes de contacto color amarillo-Así está mejor-con la misma garra me tomó de la nuca y juntó nuestras frentes-Tus ojos son míos, sólo yo puedo verlos al igual que todo tu cuerpo, cada parte de él me pertenece y no tienes derecho a nada, ¿Comprendes?

-Sí…-asentí perdido en su mirada carmesí, donde el color de mis ojos se perdía en las profundidades del enorme mar de los suyos-

De inmediato bajó su garra a mi entrepierna y empezó a masturbarme con lentos movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, impidiéndome escapar al sostenerme con la ayuda de tan sólo una de sus garras por la espalda. Los movimientos y el roce de esta me hacían enloquecer, mis brazos se rehusaron a continuar luchando por libertad y se entregaron al placer que entumecía mis caderas. Abrazado a su cuello, empezaba a mover mis caderas paralelo a su mano que intensificaba su ritmo en mi miembro, y junto con ello su boca fue a por mí cuello y descendió con húmedos besos hasta mis pezones donde se encargó de atenderlos sin discreción. Deseaba detener mis vergonzosos movimientos junto a los fuertes sonidos que salían disparados de mi garganta, pero cuando luchaba ante ello, Levi mordía la zona que lamía y junto a un pronunciado movimiento sobre mi miembro, me hizo liberarlo todo de un solo grito. Sabía que mi fin estaba cerca, y aunque ambos fuéramos conscientes que mi cuerpo quisiera llegar a su fin de una vez por todas, los juegos se acabaron y las garras de Levi empezaron a cambiar por las de un humano. Por un momento quise detenerle, deseaba continuar con él tal y como era pero sólo sus garras cambiaron para así llevar su mano a mi entrada e insertar un dedo en mi interior. Por su puesto que algo así no iba a entrar en mí, y Levi tuvo la consideración de pensarlo y cambiar la forma de sus manos. La familiar y para nada agradable sensación me hizo elevar mis caderas y gemir frente a lo incomodo que era; la última vez que algo entró en mí me desmayé producto del dolor. Pero no me dejó escapar, volviendo por mi miembro continuó jugando con mi cuerpo junto con la nueva sensación de su dedo moviéndose en mi interior, mientras yo, no podía mover mi cuerpo al estar entumecido por los diversos juegos que mantenía Levi. Comenzó con uno, luego fueron dos y cuando creí que ya no podría más, agregó un tercer dedo en mi interior; dolía, pero su boca al recorrer mi pecho junto a su mano masturbar mi miembro se convertían en la anestesia que se traducía en fuertes y reiterados gemidos que no me permitían quejarme. Poco a poco sus dedos ya no fueron una gran molestia y pude empezar a disfrutar que hurgaran en mí justo cuando los detuvo para extraerlos.

Al no comprender que ocurría me animé a observarle confuso, podía sentir mi rostro acalorado pero no me importó hasta verle de frente, donde pude ver una expresión muy distinta al demonio que conocía; humildad, bondad y amor eran transmitidos por sus ojos carmín. Se encontraba quieto, sin hacer nada como lo hubiera hecho de costumbre, esta vez era muy distinto y esperaba a que yo dijera algo, pero ¿Qué? No podía saber la respuesta con certeza ya que el palpitar de mi corazón se sobreponía a las voces de mi cabeza, no obstante, él me elevó y me hizo sostenerme sobre mis rodillas mientras se despojaba de la única prenda que le quedaba en su cuerpo; sus pantalones de tela negra que no podían ser vistos cuando traía su abrigo de piel. Cuando estuvo sin nada sobre su cuerpo, además de quedarme viéndole detenidamente, supe la respuesta de lo que él esperaba escuchar; mi consentimiento para entregarme. Tal vez era estúpido pedirlo ahora, luego de haber sido violado y forzado a sus órdenes tantas veces, el pedirme una autorización en este punto de nuestras vidas era ilógico, sobre todo si se trataba de un demonio-uno de los más poderosos-quien me lo pedía. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, ya que ambos ya fuimos lo suficientemente estúpidos para cometer errores que nos llevaron a separarnos y desear la muerte del otro, y por primera vez, sentía que ambos estábamos interactuando de la manera adecuada así que cerré mis ojos y asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. Él no me dijo nada, se limitó a tomarme por mis caderas y guiarme a sentarme sobre él, yo respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos con fuerzas aferrándome a su cuello con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía miedo, y mis piernas no pudieron ocultarlo al empezar a temblar mientras descendían con precaución. Cuando sentí el primer rocé de su miembro en mi entrada, mi cuerpo se paralizó y se negó a continuar descendiendo, pero Levi no me iba a permitir arrepentirme luego de que se tragara su orgullo y me hubiese pedido una autorización que yo consentí; con sus manos sobre mis caderas las obligó a continuar. No tuve escapatoria, no hubo vuelta atrás cuando sentía como Levi se adentraba poco a poco en mi interior; mi cuerpo se encorvó hacía atrás producto del dolor punzante que recorría mis piernas y columna, sentía que era desgarrado una vez más por él pero sabía que no era así. Mis brazos se encontraban firmes alrededor de su cuello, mis manos no aguantaron y clavaron los dedos sobre la espalda de mi demonio que no se quejó y continuó entrando lentamente.

-No p-puedo, ¡Agh! Detente…-rogué en su oído al esconder mi rostro en su hombro-

-Eren-me llamó-

Pese a que todos mis sentidos estaban ocupados en el dolor que sentía en aquel momento, la voz de Levi al llamarme era capaz de obtener la completa atención de mí, siendo así, levanté mi rostro a observarlo cuando me besó por sorpresa. Era nuestro segundo beso, y al igual que el primero, abandoné mi cuerpo para sumergirme únicamente en nuestras bocas al besarse. Diferente a la primera vez, su boca guiaba la mía en una danza lenta y apasionada que jamás había experimentado, y antes de darme cuenta, Levi se encontraba en mi interior. El dolor no había cesado, pero que estuviese quieto me ayudaba a soportarlo y no deseaba que se moviera; nuestros labios se separaron y sus labios viajaron a susurrar unas palabras a mi oído.

-Lo haré con cuidado-me susurró y yo asentí-

Frente a sus palabras, hice a un lado todos mis prejuicios frente a la situación y esta vez me abracé a su cuerpo, respirando a la espera de que empezara a moverse. Pero no fue él quien se movió, sino yo; con mis caderas sostenidas por sus manos, las elevó y la mitad de su miembro salió de mi interior para volver a entrar al sentarme con lentitud sobre él. Nuevamente erguí mi cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás al sentir el dolor recorrer mi columna. El movimiento se repitió sucesivamente, cada uno de ellos era un calvario, mis manos luchaban por aferrarse a algo, y sólo pude sostenerme de sus hombros mientras él entraba y salía con suaves movimientos. Mis gemidos de dolor se perdían entre nuestros cuerpos, mi cuerpo no lograba adaptarse fácilmente al suyo y pese a ello, Levi fue paciente y no me obligó a incrementar mi ritmo mientras el dolor continuara pintado en mi rostro. Creía que sería imposible acostumbrarme a él, pero luego de varias repeticiones el tenerlo en mi interior se volvía maravillosamente agradable, y mi garganta se encargó de expresarlo a través de sonidos placenteros que incitaron a Levi a cambiar bruscamente el ritmo que llevaba. El dolor regresó debido a los saltos sobre su miembro que entraba y salía como una estaca, pero no tardé en gozarlo nuevamente y comenzar a moverme por mi propia cuenta. Volví a abrazar su cuerpo manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, Levi hizo lo mismo y recorrió mi piel con sus besos que devoraron mi cuello, hombros y espaldas desenfrenadamente. Mis manos no se hallaban tranquilas, deseaba tocar el cuerpo de Levi así como él lo hacía conmigo y pese al temor a que no estuviera permitido, no me esforcé por detenerlas y consentí mis deseos en medio del placer. Sin apuro, me deleite con tocar su espalda; sintiendo cada zona de su piel en mis manos y yema de los dedos; una piel igual a la humana con la excepción de sus rastros de carbón sobre esta, y, justo al medio de su columna vertebral, se hallaba la cicatriz del lugar donde alguna vez estuvieron las alas de un ángel. El tocarla me generó un profundo desconsuelo, incluso tuve la loca percepción de sentir sus sentimientos al momento de perderlas; ira, agonía y soledad. Pude escucharlo gruñir por sobre mis gemidos; no le agradaba que estuviera tocando allí y respetando ello, me enderecé y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los de él. Un demonio, mi demonio. Ambos intercambiamos miradas cargadas de sentimientos, pese a que sus manos cambiaron por las de un humano, su cuerpo continuaba en su estado natural; su cuerpo, ojos y cuernos demostraban lo que era, y me encantaba.

-Te amo… ¡Ah!-le confesé sin apartar mis ojos de él-

Como esperaba, no respondió, no con palabras, sin embargo sus manos fueron por las mías y elevó sus brazos por sobre nuestras cabezas, con nuestras palmas pegadas entre ellas. Cuando nuestros brazos estuvieron en lo alto, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y besó mis labios una vez más. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados pero podía sentir cómo sus manos empezaban a cambiar por unas garras y su cuerpo se inclinaba hacía el mío para hacerlo caer sobre la cama. Ya no me encontraba sobre él sino de espaldas en su cama sin desconcentrarme del sabor de sus besos; no importaba que fuera el tercero, mi estómago se revolvía con el cosquilleo y mi corazón se aceleraba más de lo que se encontraba en ese momento, al igual que el primero de sus besos. Y sabía que eso no cambiaría. Había detenido el movimiento de mis caderas y fue Levi quien tomó el ritmo, deteniéndose y alzando su rostro para admirar lo acalorado que me hallaba. Luego de ello, se encorvó, lamió mi cuello subiendo hasta mi barbilla y arribando a mis labios para devorarlos nuevamente junto a una fuerte estocada en mi interior. Gemí de placer en su boca al sentirlo tocar algo en mí que me enloqueció por breves segundos, y volví a hacerlo con cada estocada que dio en mi interior tocando el mismo punto. El placer que sentí hace unos minutos no se comparaba a lo que sentía en este momento, ahora ni siquiera podía seguirle el ritmo de sus besos frente a sus pronunciados movimientos que desencadenaban una seguidilla de descargas eléctricas en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Ya no me preocupaba de moderar mis gritos y antes de poder hallar una descripción a lo que empezaba a sentir, llegué al límite y el líquido salió expulsado de mi miembro con un fuerte gemido. Levi continuó con unas últimas cuatro estocadas para llegar al final y aunque creí que no le generaba ningún goce el estar conmigo, pude comprobar que estaba equivocado cuando sentí un leve apretón en mis manos de parte de sus garras.

Nuestras respiraciones jadeantes llenaban el silencio pos al fin de mis sonidos, siendo la mía la más fuerte y, observándonos a los ojos junto al esfuerzo por recuperar el aire, el mundo ante mí empezó a oscurecer con Levi aún en mi interior. No recuerdo cómo y cuándo perdí la conciencia a los pocos segundos después de haber finalizado, y pese a que luché por no desvanecerme, caí rendido con la última imagen de sus ojos puestos sobre mí.

-o-

Muy lejos del mundo material, dónde las pesadillas no eran una historia de terror y fuera del alcance de cualquier mortal que mantuviera su cuerpo terrenal, un acontecimiento muy distinto se llevaba a cabo en ese lugar. El inframundo y sus participantes se encontraban más vulnerables que nunca gracias al monopolio de cazadores que encomendaban la voluntad de los cielos; varios demonios habían sido vencidos, sus hazañas eran cuartadas y la guerra milenaria empezaba a darse a favor del reino celestial. El orgullo de un demonio no permitía dicha insolencia, y los planes para revertir la situación ya estaban en marcha en la sucia mente del amo y señor de los infierno; Keny. Los caballeros demonios tampoco se habían quedado quietos, cada uno por su parte luchaba por torturar a la creación de Dios y lograr derrotar al gran problema que llevaban soportando por décadas. No obstante, había uno de entre todos ellos que era el favorito de Keny, aquel que repudiaba a la humanidad y los cielos más que nada y estaría dispuesto a todo por cumplir el propósito de los demonios; Levi, quien no había dado señales últimamente. Según lo afirmado hace muchos años, Levi se encontraba rondando el mundo humano desde hace muchos años ya que planeaba algo que los llevaría un paso a la victoria, pero sus visitas al inframundo habían disminuido conforme a los años y en este último tiempo habían sido nulas, del mismo modo lo era con su hermana Hanji. Al no tener a nadie que quisiera entrometerse con Levi debido a la reputación que tenía entre todos, Keny llamó a los cuatro demonios que estaban bajo el mando de Levi y Hanji para solicitar explicaciones.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién de ustedes será capaz de decirme qué está haciendo Levi?-preguntó Keny a los cuatro demonios frente él; su mirada despiadada intimidaba a cualquiera de sus subordinados y era justo lo que hacía en este momento; les hacía ver que no había escapatoria-

-E-El amo Levi no nos ha llamado…a-aún-tartamudeo uno de los demonios-

-¿Es esa una respuesta correcta, Auruo?-fulminó Keny haciendo crujir una de sus garras-

-Señor, desconocemos a ciencia cierta los planes de nuestro amo, lo siento-se excusó de rodillas el único demonio femenino-

-Petra y ustedes tres, fueron puestos bajo el mando de Levi y Hanji, ¿No? Pero antes que nada ustedes me deben respuestas a mí. Me da igual que tengan que traicionar el legado a su amo, quiero saber qué están planeando eso dos, ¿Fui claro?-ordenó Keny-

-Sí señor-respondieron los cuatro con sus cabezas gachas y sus palabras inciertas-

-No tengo tiempo para esperar los planes de esos dos, hagan lo que les dije ya que el castigo por traicionar a mis palabras no será tan sólo para ustedes, sino también para ellos, y tengan por seguro que habrán deseado obedecerme antes de caer en ello-amenazó Keny-Ahora retiren sus asquerosos rostros de mi vista.

El grupo de demonios se retiró en cuanto pudieron, era lo único que estuvieron esperando todo el tiempo que estuvieron frente ante su majestad. La orden había sido dada, debían de averiguar lo que planeaba Levi y su hermana incluso si esto significaba traicionar a sus amos. Pese a que los demonios eran seres carentes de sentimientos, el respeto que los cuatro tenían hacía sus amos les hacía vacilar ante lo encomendado por Keny, pero éste mismo les había advertido sobre su futuro si no lo hacían y siendo así, no tenían más opciones que obedecer.

-o-

Mis ojos continuaban cerrados cuando yo empezaba a despertar y a darme cuenta que me encontraba bajo el cobertor de la cama sobre la cual me había desmallado. Entreabrí mis parpados para ver que no se trata de una broma y yo continuaba en la habitación de Levi; no había duda, su aroma era inconfundible. Me parecía un sueño el despertar aquí, y más aún cuando a mis espaldas se hallaba el demonio al cual amaba. No sabía si Levi se encontraba durmiendo o no, deseaba voltear y asegurarme de que se encontraba allí a través de mis ojos y no de mi percepción; quería verlo. Sin embargo, ya me había encontrado con este tipo de situación en más de una ocasión y lo más probable-por no decir que es un hecho-fuera encontrarme con su espalda al darme vuelta. Seguro de que así sería, voltee mi cuerpo con sumo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, siendo mi cabeza lo último que girara y se encontrara con el rostro de Levi observándome; me había equivocado. Había cambiado su apariencia por la de un humano y sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos me observaba sin saber hace cuánto tiempo. La sangre subió a mi cabeza cual volcán que entra en erupción, y regresé a mi posición inicial apresuradamente metiéndome debajo del cobertor; la vergüenza me había llegado de un solo golpe y sentía a mi corazón palpitar en mi garganta por la adrenalina al escapar.

-Supongo que ya estás bien-concluyó Levi-

-S-sí, gracias-respondí nervioso-

-¿Piensas quedarte allí holgazaneando todo el día mocoso?

-No, no, ya me voy-salté fuera de la cama evitando mirar el rostro de Levi, y cuando me proponía salir de allí, me arrastró del brazo a regresar-

-No te he dicho que te levantes-rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos-

Alcé mi rostro para ver el suyo, si hubiera muerto en ese instante lo hubiera hecho feliz, ya que todo lo que había ocurrido eran mis sueños hechos realidad. Mi mente se negaba a creer que todo esto pasó y estaba pasando, ya que los brazos de Levi rodeaban mi cuello con delicadeza para ser él y sus ojos me observaban sin rechazo; no me evitaban, no se enojaban y tampoco hacía muecas. Quería quedarme así para siempre, sus brazos eran mi paraíso, mi pecho soportaba un sinfín de sentimientos que, se unían a mis pensamientos para incrementar mi vergüenza y terminé ocultando mi rostro en mi pecho.

-Te ocultas ahora y hace poco gritabas sin ningún problema-susurró y lamió mi oído-

Intenté decir algo tras su burla, pero antes de poder animarme a modular alguna queja, me tomó de los hombros y me lanzó a la cama con brutalidad. Sus boca venía por mi cuello, pero ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme y sonreí al aceptar que todo era real. Levi se detuvo, me observó y yo continuaba con una amplia sonrisa producto de la inmensa felicidad que jamás creí que tendría.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-me preguntó molesto-

-Nada-respondí manteniendo mi sonrisa-

-Tch, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso imbécil que sonríe por todo.

-Te amo-arremetí con mi confesión, él no se inmutó ante ella; lo sabía y lo aceptaba-

-Me rindo-soltó en un soplo y descansó su cuerpo sobre el mío-

-¿¡Eso quiere decir que…!?-intuí-

-No, jamás dije que compartía esa mierda sentimental que me dices a cada momento-insultó-Pero no lucharé más contra eso, sí continuo haciéndolo tú y Hanji me harán enloquecer.

De haber recibido una sí por respuesta ante lo que pretendía decir, no reconocería a Levi, tal vez sería extraño aceptar su insulto como la mejor respuesta que hubiese podido desear, pero así era para mí. Una vez más sonreí. En mi vida diaria en el cuartel de los capas negras solía sonreír de vez en cuando junto a mis compañeras y Erwin, del mismo modo en la escuela, pero sólo hasta ahora me pude dar cuenta que sólo era una imagen para ocultar la verdad en mi corazón. Había olvidado lo que significa sonreír de este modo, sólo aquí podía hacerlo; junto a mi familia y al demonio que amaba. Levi no estaba para observarme, su cuerpo se hallaba tendido sobre el mío y de haberlo hecho de seguro se enfadaría conmigo, ya que muy por sobre todo lo que el mundo pudiera decir de ellos, él conservaba sentimientos hacía mí que no estaba dispuesto a continuar revelando. Tal vez jamás escucharía las palabras que anhelaba, probablemente ni siquiera sintiera el mismo amor que yo le tenía a él, pero estaba decidido a cambiar eso. No detendría mis deseos, y aunque esto pudiera tratarse de algo efímero, aprovecharía cada segundo junto a él, feliz y sin arrepentimientos.

Abracé su cuerpo, podía sentir su corazón latir con un ritmo más calmo sobre el mío, era realmente pequeño para ser alguien tan fuerte y de gran reputación, él reaccionó pero no intentó zafarse; giró su cabeza hacía mí y yo mantuve la mía oculta en su hombro, de lo contrario la vergüenza me ganaría una vez más.

-Así está bien, gracias prometo estar a tu lado siempre, te amo-juré feliz-

-Ya escuché bastante de eso, deja de repetirlo-respondió molesto y soltándose de mis brazos salió de la cama-Deja de holgazanear, ordena la cama y después ocúpate del resto-me ordenó, tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación-

Agudicé mi oído y lo escuché entrar al baño, como era de esperar tomaría un baño luego de lo que hicimos, y yo debería de hacer lo mismo cuando terminara de ordenar. Pero antes, giré mi cuerpo sobre la cama y abracé la almohada de Levi aspirando su aroma. Me había aceptado, por fin, luego de tantas penas, por fin era capaz de estar a su lado.

Un tabú, una aberración o como lo condenara la gente; estaba prohibido. Habíamos pasado más allá de los límites, Levi no sólo poseía mi cuerpo, sino también mi alma y corazón, ¿Amar era un pecado? No, un sentimiento así no era nada malo, ya que incluso podía cambiar el cruel corazón de un demonio.

Sí esto era un error que me condenaría al final, sería el mejor error que cometería y continuaría cometiendo el resto de mi vida.

-o-

Tomé mis cosas y corrí al baño antes de que ese mocoso continuara con sus palabras, cerré la puerta y apoyé mis manos sobre el lavabo mientras al observar mi rostro. Mi pecho se encontraba histérico tras sus palabras y sus sonrisas, tenía que alejarme antes de que perdiera el control. No reconocía mi rostro en el cristal, y sin embargo se trataba de mí, ¿En qué me había covnertido? Los gemidos de Eren, su cuerpo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, absolutamente todo se repetía en mi mente y encendía con desesperación mis deseos; quería poseerlo sin descanso y me lo impedía lo débil que era su cuerpo, que ya se había desvanecido con anticipación. Detestaba a los humanos, eran unos inútiles y sus débiles vidas se esfumaban tan fácilmente, pero adoraba ver como se desesperaban por preservar esa pequeña fuente entre ellos. Pero con él no podía ser así, Eren se había convertido en la maldita excepción que me hacía privilegiarlo ante mis deseos naturales. Su ingenuidad me enfermaba, era tan descuidado que cualquier idiota podría lastimarlo, sobre todo ese desgraciado de Erwin que lo único que quería era apoderarse de él, e imaginar sus sucias manos sobre mí propiedad me enfurecía.

Abrí el grifo del agua, necesitaba un ruido ajeno a mis pensamientos que lograra captar mi atención por completo. Me sostuve del lavabo como si una parte de mí luchara por retenerme en ese lugar y calmara mis deseos hacia Eren, respiré profundo, necesitaba concentrarme. Ese niño parecía que nunca dejaría de ser un problema para mí, pero el haber decidido no luchar con él era mucho mejor que continuar con esa guerra sin sentido. Tan sólo sus recuerdos eran suficientes para enloquecerme, y pese a que odiaba esta inestabilidad, me atraía como un maldito imán que no me dejaba en paz. No importaba lo mucho que intentara acostumbrarme a esto, la inestabilidad no sólo se hacía presente en mi naturaleza sino también en mis propósitos, parecía que todas mis acciones se dirigían hacía un solo punto; Eren. Pero eso era algo que no aceptaría, los deseos por estar junto a él y cuidarlo eran inevitables, sin embargo, debía cumplir mi propósito a costas de cualquiera de estas estúpidas sensaciones que me dominaban.

Nuestros recuerdos se habían perdido entre las sombras luego de tantos siglos; nos sumergimos en la oscuridad creada al ser expulsados del cielo, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros oscuros deseos, olvidamos qué hacíamos aquí y sólo quedó en nosotros el odio y resentimientos hacía la creación de Dios, que juramos torturar por siempre en venganza. Una guerra milenaria, y pese a la cantidad de tiempo que llevábamos reemplazando nuestros recuerdos por la oscuridad, yo me había prohibido olvidar del todo. Hanji no recordaba a qué venimos, siendo que ambos fuimos desterrados juntos de los cielos, en mi caso, los sentimientos de aquel día continuaban latentes y recordaba el motivo de mi venganza. Todos estos años, habían arrebatado de mí toda imagen u percepción de esos tiempos, y sólo el odio y el dolor hacia el ángel-ni cuyo nombre recuerdo-que una vez amé y me arrebataron, me animaba a continuar. Era estúpido luchar por algo que ni siquiera recuerdas cómo era, un espacio vacío que se mantenía en mí, sin imágenes, sin sonidos ni mucho menos sentimientos, sólo sabía que me había prohibido olvidar y había jurado vengarme a toda costa. No obstante, desde la llegada de Eren, habían días hasta en los cuales olvidaba que buscaba venganza y me percataba que vivía incrédulo a la realidad, adaptándome inconscientemente a la que se llevaba en estas paredes junto a él y Hanji. Una ilusión inaceptable, y sin embargo, lo olvidaba por completo cuando ese mocoso me enloquecía con sus sonrisas.

Te amo, esas palabras que decía tan a la ligera y que me molestaban de sobremanera, si tan sólo pudiera callarle de un solo golpe lo haría. Pero me detenía al querer escucharlas una vez más.

-o-

Esa mañana Hanji llegó habiendo recuperado mis pertenencias en la escuela, yo me encontraba preparando el almuerzo como si fuera un día libre cualquiera y me preocupé de no dar indicios que algo había ocurrido. Eso pensaba hasta que por las escaleras Levi bajó con una toalla sobre sus cabellos desordenando todo mi control y de ese modo fui descubierto por Hanji, quien ya me observaba con atención desde que había llegado. Como era de esperar de ella, no fue nada cautelosa en hablarme sobre el tema y felicitarnos como si nos hubiéramos comprometido en una especie de matrimonio o algo similar, yo no daba más de la vergüenza, sus preguntas indagaban entre los hechos y obtenía respuestas según mis expresiones. Intenté evadirla en más de una ocasión, pero nada detenía su entusiasmo por conocer la verdad con lujo de detalles hasta que Levi cansado de su entrometimiento, la tomó del cabello y le obligó a sentarse a esperar el almuerzo en silencio.

Nuestros días se volvieron normales y calmados, la guerra entre demonios y cazadores había pasado a segundo plano y había veces que incluso pensaba que no volvería jamás. Levi y Hanji pasaban más tiempo que nunca en casa, yo asistía a clases con normalidad, no hubo rastros de Erwin o algún cazador tras mis pasos y el tema de mis poderes había quedado en el olvido. Nuestra vida de familia continuaba como de costumbre, sin embargo, las cosas entre Levi y yo cambiaron desde el día que se negó a luchar contra mí. Nuestras vidas fueron más armoniosas desde aquel día; hablábamos más y pese a que muchas veces sentía que le aburría con mis conversaciones, él continuaba hablando como si no quisiera detener esa instancia. Había abandonado mi habitación para dormir hace mucho, por las noches iba donde Levi y él me dejaba dormir abrazado a su cuerpo, incluso Kuro podía entrar conmigo siempre y cuando se mantuviera lejos de la cama donde nos hallábamos, o bien, habían noches donde compartía el lecho de Hanji y conversábamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Levi no le agradaba que durmiera con ella, siempre que pasaba la noche lejos de él cambiaba su actitud conmigo por las mañanas y Hanji no se quedaba atrás con sus bromas, siendo que estás empeoraban la situación. La mayoría de mis actividades ya no las hacía solo, ambos me acompañaban y me ayudaban en gran parte de lo que hacía. Hanji había adquirido la costumbre de anunciar salidas en voz alta con un solo propósito; dejarnos solos. En esas estancias, Levi aprovechaba cada minuto y segundo para tomarme en cualquier lugar de la casa, muchas veces me negué ante el miedo de ser descubiertos por ella cuando regresara y además, después era difícil no recordar nuestras vergonzosas escenas al pasar por cada lugar donde lo hacíamos. Nuestros besos no cesaron jamás, y no fueron sólo acto mientras manteníamos relaciones sino también se convirtieron parte de nuestro diario vivir. En cualquier momento del día, al asegurarme que no nos estaban viendo le rogaba por sus besos o bien él se encargaba de besarme cuando me hallaba desapercibido, y, por las noches y mañanas, se encargaba de hacerlo antes de dormir o bien al despertarme. No me cansaba de hacerlo, sus besos eran una droga que luego de haberlos probado, los necesitaba para subsistir en mi diario vivir y, aunque de comienzo fuera todo un inexperto, él se encargaba de enseñarme una nueva forma de besar todos los días. En todo momento Levi me recordó que le pertenecía a él, y yo no tenía problema en darle todo de mí. Muchas veces creí que me hallaba en un sueño y sólo al despertar al lado de Levi podía sonreír y decir que era verdad. Pero si todo hubiera sido tan perfecto, jamás hubiese sido real. Las peleas entre nosotros continuaron, y pese a que peleaba con Levi, un demonio, me defendía hasta acabar derrotado por las palabras hirientes de su parte o algún golpe. Mi personalidad no había cambiado en nada, y frente a la frustración de la situación acababa llorando aunque luchara por no hacerlo, pero luego de unas horas sin hablarnos, volvíamos a ser los mismos de antes. Tal vez esa era la única manera en las cuales podíamos comunicarnos; entre besos, insultos, golpes y caricias.

Me encontraba viviendo en un verdadero paraíso, donde sólo nos encontrábamos Levi, Hanji y Kuro, y los problemas del mundo se habían esfumado de nosotros. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cual era la naturaleza de ambos, ya que poco a poco, sus actitudes se convertían más humanas de lo esperado. Vivía en un mundo donde mi familia era a su vez mi mejor amigo, mis padres y el amor de mi vida, y aunque fuese tan extraño como se ve, hacían de mi vida un ensueño. No obstante, la realidad afuera era otra, y aunque no quisiera abandonar la armonía de mi hogar, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los capas negras me atraparan y me ejecutaran. Tampoco deseaba quedarme de brazos cruzados, conocía la realidad y sabía que toda esta sucia guerra estaba mal de parte de ambos bandos. Antes de decidirme por dónde empezar, la pesadilla que tuve varias noches en el cuartel se volvió a repetir.

Nuevamente sentía el temor a la oscuridad en ese lugar ausento de toda luz, corría en busca de una salida hasta encontrarme con la gran puerta adornada de enredaderas floreadas y por último, la persona irreconocible por la túnica aparecía. Intentaba hablar pero esa persona no respondía, como de costumbre. Yo sólo quería salir de allí una vez más, la oscuridad de ese lugar me hacía temblar de miedo y la sensación era más real de lo esperado. Pero esta vez, la silueta se acercó a mí por su propia cuenta. Era sorprendente, le temía menos a la silueta que a la oscuridad. Esperé en silencio a que se acercara, estaba listo para lo que fuera, pero se detuvo antes de arribar hacia mí, alzó su rostro y observó la puerta a mis espaldas. Voltee hacia la puerta, creí por un momento que ésta haría algo para que se abriera, pero lo único que hizo fue estirar sus brazos hacía la puerta, y, pude ver sus manos llenas de heridas por unas enredaderas espinosas que se adherían a su piel. El horror se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando vi sus manos ensangrentadas, y con un poco de atención pude escuchar leves sonidos al intentar decirme algo. Tenía miedo, quería despertar.

-A…A-Ayúdame…-balbuceo agonizante-

-¿Quién eres…?-pregunté horrorizado-

-…yuda…Ayuda…-continuó-

-¿Qué ocurre…?-retrocedí asustado-

-Ayúdame…Levi-rogó la voz rompiendo en llanto-

¿Levi? Estaba llamando a Levi, ¿Quién era?

No pude continuar preguntándome sobre ello, ya que seguido a sus palabras, la silueta cayó de rodillas al piso, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y un grito desgarrador ocupó el silencio de ese lugar. Jamás había experimentado un sonido así, el grito era tan fuerte que no podía escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos; la silueta agonizaba. Cerré mis ojos y cubrí mis oídos, si hubiera podido gritar por ayuda lo hubiera hecho aunque nadie me hubiera escuchado, pero me encontraba impactado rogando que esto acabara pronto. Entonces, sentí mi cuerpo siendo sacudido en medio de ese sonido, me concentré en el movimiento para despertar y al lograr salir de la pesadilla, Levi se encontraba a mi lado moviendo mi cuerpo con una inusual preocupación en sus ojos sobre mí. Hanji también se encontraba en ese cuarto, escuchaba mi respiración agitada y mi frente sudar, pero había vuelto a la realidad.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunté al verlos a ambos sobre mí-

-Y tienes el descaro de preguntar pedazo de mierda-respondió Levi enfurecido, pero no lograba responder a mi pregunta-

-Eren, ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Hanji más calmada-

-Bien…creo.

-Estabas gritando, te escuché desde mi habitación ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? No lograbas despertar con nada-me informó-

-Estoy bien, lamento las molestias-me disculpé-

-¿Necesitas conversar? ¿Quieres algo?-me ofreció-

-La verdad es que no…quiero dormir.

-De acuerdo-me sonrió-Más te vale cuidarlo mejor enano-regañó a Levi, quien sólo le dio una fría mirada-

Hanji abandonó la habitación de Levi y éste mismo no mencionó nada sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y regresó a la cama, dándome la espalda. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar, era consciente de que en mi pesadilla la silueta había hablado por primera vez y su grito aún resonaba en mis oídos, pero jamás pensé que yo mismo estuviera gritando. Después de mucho tiempo, volvía a tenerle miedo a la oscuridad en la cual nos encontrábamos en esa habitación, Kuro se encontraba cerca del lado de la cama donde me encontraba gimiendo asustado al no saber cómo me encontraba. Bajé mi mano y acaricié su cabeza para demostrarle que me encontraba bien, sólo así pudo quedarse tranquilo mientras que yo continuaba atemorizado por el grito en mi oído. Levi se había enfadado conmigo, luego de haber visto que desperté me dejó solo tras haberse enojado, y yo no estaba en condiciones de sentir su rechazo, no ahora. Me apegué a su espalda y me sostuve de la camisa que traía para dormir.

-Levi, ¿Puedes prestarme tus brazos por hoy?-pregunté en un susurró-

-No molestes y duérmete rápido-se negó-

-Por favor…-rogué una vez más, llorando ante el amargo desconsuelo que me dejó la pesadilla-

-Si hago eso, ¿Dejarás de molestarme y te dormirás?

-Tal vez…

Levi giró su cuerpo hacía mí, y abriendo sus brazos me dejo entrar a su pecho. De inmediato me aferré a él, sus brazos me rodearon y mis lágrimas empezaron a fluir en medio de la seguridad de su pecho. No sabía con seguridad por qué lloraba, lo cierto era que esa pesadilla me había dejado con un sabor amargo, tan amargo, que hasta podía sentir la agonía del grito en mi pecho.

-Oye, dijiste que te ibas a dormir-me regañó-

-Perdón, lo haré, lo haré-le aseguré sollozando-

-No tienes remedio-con su mano empezó a acariciar mi cabeza en lentos movimientos-Podrás haber crecido, pero sigues siendo el mismo crío llorón.

-Lo siento…-me aferré más a su pecho-

-Como sea, sólo duérmete-me ordenó sin dejar de acariciarme-

No pude silenciar mi llanto hasta después de un buen rato donde Levi no se detuvo y acarició mi cabeza en silencio mientras me sostenía en sus brazos. Habían muchas que no entendía sobre la pesadilla, pero quise creer que sólo era eso; una pesadilla cualquiera que se volvía a repetir y me había dejado un mal sabor. Poco a poco mi llanto fue cesando y fui calmándome hasta empezar a quedarme dormido junto al vaivén de la mano de Levi sobre mi cabeza acariciándome.

-o-

Al despertar la mañana siguiente lo hice solo, Levi no se tomó la molestia de estar a mi lado y mucho menos de besarme como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Sentía mi cuerpo cansado y sin energías para no haber hecho nada el día anterior, tal vez la pesadilla me había arrebatado más energías de lo que pensaba. Deseaba continuar durmiendo todo el día si pudiera ser posible, poco me importaba la idea de ir a la escuela o preparar el desayuno. No acostumbraba a dejar mis responsabilidades de lado, pero cuando decía estar cansado no era nada superficial, estaba tan agotado que hasta mis ojos se negaron a continuar abiertos y se cerraron mientras debatía si debía o no levantarme. Y lo hice gracias a que Kuro rompió las reglas y subió a la cama de Levi a despertarme, parecía molestarle que no cumpliera mis obligaciones, a veces me preguntaba si en realidad era un amigo o una madre huraña que me quitaba todo de encima para que me regañaba por las mañanas.

Dejé la cama de Levi impecable y ordenada, luego descendí al primer piso sin preocuparme de cambiarme antes. Hanji se encontraba como todas las mañanas tratando de hacer algún experimento con la comida, Levi se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar evitando prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía ella en la cocina y tampoco lo hizo cuando me uní a ellos; estaba molesto por lo de ayer. Lo mejor era no acudir a él en momento así, de lo contrario acabaríamos discutiendo y no tenía ánimos de hacerlo hoy. Me acerqué como de costumbre a la cocina a reemplazar el experimento que Hanji pudiera estar haciendo, el hedor de dicha mezcla me daba nauseas.

-Buenos días Hanji-saludé-

-Hola Eren, ¿Cómo te sientes?-respondió sin abandonar su mezcla-

-Bien, Eh, mejor lo preparo yo-me ofrecí a preparar el desayuno-

-¡No! Créeme he mejorado, hoy degustaran de mi selecta cocina-tomó la hoya y la puso frente a mi nariz-

Basto con un segundo frente a eso para sentir cómo el aroma y la imagen se unían y creaban en mí los nauseabundos deseos de vomitar que se manifestaron de inmediato. No pude detenerlo, cubrí mi boca con mis manos y busqué rápidamente algo que contuviera el vómito. Corrí al basurero para liberarlo todo y mis acercadas llamaron la atención no tan sólo de Hanji o Kuro, sino también de Levi que se levantó a observar mi deplorable estado con una mueca de asco.

-¡Eren! ¿Está tan malo?-preguntó preocupada-

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que eso no se come estúpida-desaprobó Levi asqueado-

-¡Creí que había mejorado! Pero Eren jamás había vomitado con una de mis comida, es decir… ¿¡He empeorado!?-tomó su cabeza entre sus manos-

-Lo siento, estoy mejor-mentí, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y las náuseas se mantenían-

-Limpia eso antes de que huela mal-repudió Levi-

-Lo haré…-prometí, pero no podía levantarme-

Hanji me ayudó levantarme y estaba agradecido con ello, me sentía extraño y sin fuerzas. De pronto vi como sus rostros y sus posturas se tensaron, sus rostros serios se mantenían atentos ante lo que yo desconocía, y no fueron los únicos en adoptar dicha postura, ya que al igual que ellos, Kuro se mantenía a mi lado con su cuerpo tenso y gruñéndole a la nada.

-Levi-llamó Hanji con su voz seria-

-Lo sé-respondió Levi-

No entendía lo que ocurría, hasta que a nuestro alrededor aparecieron cuatro demonios de la nada, ¿De dónde habían llegado? Me observaban en silencio y nadie decía nada, Levi y Hanji mantenían una postura firme y amenazante ante ellos, la mano de Hanji no se alejaba de mi brazo, como si estuviera lista para sacarme de allí en cualquier instante. Podía escuchar mi respiración en medio del silencio, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, todos parecían estar a la espera de la explosión del silencio, mientras yo sólo podía preguntarme quienes eran estos demonios.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holo! ¿Cómo están? Les he traído el nuevo cap (tarde como siempre) pero lo traje c: Adivinen quien está con síntomas de embarazo~~ Me habré demorado pero les traje la recompensa? Ok lo siento, la verdad tenía el cap listo hace una semana, me faltaba corregir la ortografía, arreglar algunas cosas, escribir las notas finales y responder reviews, pero surgió un viaje inesperado, y cuando digo inesperado es que me avisaron el mismo día que viaje, y bueno, me quedé sin internet por una semana. En fin volví y actualicé c: Hubo muchas cosas en este cap que tal vez no tengan sentido las unas con las otras pero con el tiempo se irá entendiendo, y por lo menos parece que el mpreg it's coming : )**

**Respondo reviews :**

**OdaRivaille:**** Muchas gracias y perdona la demora D: Espero que te haya gustado este cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos c: 3**

**Anvaz:**** Perdón perdón perdón mezcle dos reviews y los respondí aquí :c (esto pasa por responderlos a las cuatro de la madrugada) Bueno si algún día escribes uno estaré allí para leerlo u_u Espero te haya gustado el cap y bueno parece que el mpreg está más cerca, pero junto a muchas cosas más que habrá que ver en los demás caps. Cuídatey nos esamos leyendo 3 **

**Yuuki Nii:**** Sí c: Erwin no apareció en este cap (al fin) Lamento la demora, y gracias por leer espero te haya gustado el cap. Cuídate y nos leemos c: 3**

**Vivaelsasunaru:**** El lemon llegó de inmediato recién salido del horno c: Espero te haya gustado, cuídate y nos leemos 3 **

**Genevieve Phantomhive:**** Por favor, no me lances piedras ahora :c fue un cap largo y con lemon, merezco perdón? Bueno respecto a sus padres parece haberlo superado ya que ellos mantenían esa creencia de sacrificarlo todo por la asociación, y Eren nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la metodología de ellos? Lo ama y punto xD Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos c: 3**

**Hibary Hiwatari:**** Maldita secta de los capas negras : ) Creo que Nile fue el único que dijo algo de valor en ese lugar de gdhfgha ya que eso cambio la visión que tuvo Eren con respecto al asesinato de sus padres c: Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos! **

**Karstein Abarai****: Siempre dejo los caps en partes así, como ahora D: Al menos lo empecé bonito c: Espero te haya gustado y te haya dado un relajo después de lo que paso con Renacer. Cuídate y nos leemos c: 3**

**Guest:**** Levi es demonio pero creo que se volvió más tierno de lo esperado en este cap?**

**Mina sama 12:**** Muchas gracias 3 Espero te siga gustando y aunque la naturaleza de Levi sea la de un demonio muchas cosas ya están cambiando. Cuídate y nos leemos 3 **

**Kira itsuki san:**** Sí pero aún no lo acepta c: al menos ya no lucha en vano contra eso jojojo Algún día será un tierno y amoroso demonio? Okno. Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos c: 3**

**Hika96:**** Sí vete al carajo Erwin :D okno Muchas gracias a ambos y perdonen la demora, una vez más. Espero les haya gustado, cuídense y nos leemos 3**

**Mimito:**** De Erwin y su mente malvadamente calculadora se puede esperar cualquier cosa… Lamento la demora con el cap, como todos los demás ewe Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy y ama a Kuro conmigo 3? Cuídate nos leemos 3 **

**Akuma doi:**** El mpreg se acerca por cómo se vio al final del cap 1313 Esperemos que Levi haga algo con su carácter tan…especial. Respecto a lo de las historias en tu pc, claro pero no sé cómo se pueden bajar D: tendría que enviarte los caps por Facebook o algo así porque creo que no se puede. En fin me avisas, espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Fujimy:**** Exacto Levi es un demonio y bueno, su naturaleza domina? Pero esto está cambiando de a poco, aunque a mi gusto fue un gran avance este cap aunque Levi continué con su carácter tan especial en él y no acepté nada concreto xd. Espero te haya gustado el cap y perdona por la demora D: Cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen el fic, gracias a todos sus lindos reviews que me animan y me sacan sonrisas 3 Espero no demorar tanto la próxima vez, aunque llevo diciendo esto desde que empecé el fic, perdón. **

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, cuídense y que tengan un lindo día.**

**Nos leemos 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

La atención de ocho ojos acechándome mantenía mi cuerpo en un estado de alerta. Recuerdo haber visto varias escenas donde un pequeño animal era asechado por su depredador y éste huía hasta ser cazado sin mayores opciones; nunca creí que experimentaría este temor a flor de piel. Por primera vez en mi corta vida podría decir que entendía lo que estas criaturas provocaban en las personas y cómo eran capaces de inmovilizarte hasta tal punto que tu mente se impregnaba únicamente de sus feroces presencias. Tuve el valor de buscar a Hanji y a Levi con mis ojos, y al verlos en una postura defensiva y seria, pude tranquilizarme y soltar los músculos de mi cuerpo.

-Amo Levi-habló uno de los demonios con respeto y se arrodilló con su cabeza gacha. Era de sexo femenino, la única entre tres demonios.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Levi sin abandonar su postura rígida pese a la muestra de respeto.

-Les hicieron una pregunta-insistió Hanji al no obtener nada de ninguno de los cuatro.

Continuaba sin entender qué ocurría en este lugar; ¿de dónde provenían? Uno de ellos le había llamado amo a Levi, ¿qué significaba? Solamente sabía que esta situación no era un problema para ellos, sino para mí, ya que Hanji se preocupaba de ocultarme tras su espalda para protegerme de lo que había a nuestro alrededor.

-Salgan de aquí, yo me encargo de esto-le ordenó a Hanji.

-Lo haré-obedeció y me obligó a retroceder despacio, lo que ocasionó un notable desagrado de parte de los demonios.

Fueron segundos, incluso menos, cuando Levi se puso frente a nosotros junto con Kuro para bloquear el paso de dos demonios que venían por nosotros y un tercero logró impedirnos escapar a nuestras espaldas. La mano de Hanji en mi brazo cambio su apariencia humana por la de un demonio que me sostenía con mayor fuerza, ambos, ella y Levi adoptaron su apariencia original. Mis manos y piernas que antes eran incapaces de moverse, ahora se llenaban de adrenalina para hacer algo por sacarnos de aquí, estaba en peligro, y tal vez no era el único.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?-preguntó Levi en un bramido a los demonios frente suyo.

-¿Olvidaron a quien obedecen? Háganse a un lado. Ahora-Hanji le ordenó a los dos demonios a nuestras espaldas a irse.

Y pese a las ordenes que les dieron, fueron capaces de desobedecer incluso a uno de los demonios más temibles de la historia. Antes de que pudiera moverme y hacer algo por mi propia cuenta, Hanji me hizo a un lado y de una patada apartó a uno de los demonios a nuestras espaldas que saltó hacia nosotros. Paralelo a ello Levi se ocupó de los otros dos que se encontraban frente suyo y sólo pude escuchar los ruidos mientras era arrastrado por el cuarto demonio que logró pasar por alto toda resistencia. Sin ninguna gota de sutileza, me lanzó contra el suelo como su presa y se sentó sobre mi abdomen para encorvarse a ver mi rostro, mientras sus compañeros se preocupaban de cuidar que Levi y Hanji no se acercaran a mi.

-No hay duda, eres humano-comprobó el demonio con sus ojos carmín puestos sobre los míos.

-Auruo, te daré dos segundos para que saques tu mugriento cuerpo de él-amenazó Levi mientras caminaba hacia nosotros y antes que se acercara lo suficiente, los otros tres demonios formaron una pared divisoria-¿Ustedes también? Creí que al menos tenían un poco más de seso, no me molesta ocuparme de todos ustedes para que aprendan cuál es su lugar.

-Son ordenes de Keny-defendió uno.

-¿Keny?-balbuceo Hanji en sorpresa.

-No eres un humano cualquiera-notó Auruo-Eres parte de esos leprosos niños prodigios.

-Al menos no soy un maldito cobarde que no da la cara y se oculta tras las espaldas de sus compañeros-respondí ofendido, olvidando de quien se trataba, uno de sus compañeros se rió mientras que Auruo estuvo a pasos de partirme el rostro.

-¿Qué haces con un humano Levi?-preguntó la demonio.

-No es algo que ustedes necesiten saber-respondió Hanji furiosa, no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

-Hace muchos años que ustedes dos abandonaron el infierno, nadie de allá ha sido testigo de alguna hazaña tuya hace muchos años y Keny quiere respuestas, ¿Es acaso este humano el causante de todo? Podemos solucionarlo de inmediato-explicó uno de ellos y me dirigió su fulminante mirada.

-Lo que hagamos o no con nuestro tiempo no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, ni con nadie. Ese mocoso es parte de mi plan ahora, me da igual si están obedeciendo ordenes ajenas, él es mío y haré lo que quiera con él. Pueden ir a decirle a Keny o a quien sea lo que acaban de ver, pero ni él, ni ustedes ni nadie va a tocar mi propiedad-finalizó Levi en un bramido que paralizó a todos los presentes, incluyéndome-Ahora saquen sus malditos traseros de aquí antes que sea yo quien lo haga

Como si fuera obra de magia, Auruo me dejó libre y junto a los demás demonios tomaron distancia de nosotros con unas expresiones en sus rostros que no sabría definir con exactitud, pero si algo podía rescatar, eran sus despiadados ojos sorprendidos y sumisos obedeciendo las ordenes de su amo. Hanji vino a mi lado, me tendió la mano para levantarme del suelo y junto con Levi me mantuvieron atrás como si la amenaza aún no cesara. Iban a retirarse, no eran capaces de ir en contra de Levi como lo hicieron en el principio; le temían y ese temor era lo que los hacía alejarse de mí. Salvo una, que no retrocedió con sus compañeros y mantuvo sus ojos viajando entre nosotros tres en busca de una explicación.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste Petra?-insistió Hanji.

-Entiendo-hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y giró hacia sus compañeros sin antes mirarme con desprecio una última vez.

Durante el tiempo que se tomaron para desaparecer, nos mantuvimos listos para responder a cualquier ataque de su parte y aún después de haberse marchado, las expresiones en sus rostros no variaron y se mantuvieron tan serias como de principio, hasta que finalmente, Hanji relajó sus facciones y soltó un suspiro.

-Vaya, tu despiadada fama nos ha salvado-bromeó Hanji al dar un golpe en la espalda de Levi.

-No hables como si fuera tan difícil deshacerse de esos cuatro.

-Disculpen...pero creo que debo saber qué ocurrió justo ahora-exigí entrometiendome en su conversación.

-No hace falta-respondió Levi como de costumbre.

-Veras, esos cuatro son cuatro demonios que están bajo nuestro mando, pero aunque no lo creas hay alguien que tiene mucho más poder que nuestro temible Levi-explicó Hanji recibiendo una mirada asesina que no la detuvo, y de inmediato su semblante ensombreció para continuar-De seguro escuchaste el nombre de Keny, en realidad, nosotros no somos más que demonios de casta superior en el nivel jerárquico de nuestro mundo; generales quienes lideran las clases más bajas que se encargan de ensuciar el mundo como una peste, condes y duques son demonios especializados para atender a sus señores demonios de un nivel superior en esta organización; allí es donde nosotros nos encontramos. También somos denominados principies del infierno, tenemos el lugar más privilegiado dentro de la escala y no somos los únicos en serlo, hay seis demonios más como nosotros, y quien encabeza este piso es Levi que se ha ganado el puesto gracias a sus méritos. Sin embargo, existe un nivel más, el máximo nivel que tan sólo un demonio puede ocupar; el amo y señor de las tinieblas, Keny.

Tragué saliva al escuchar el final, siempre vi a Levi tan fuerte y dominante que jamás se me pasó por la mente que pudiera existir alguien peor que él, sino hasta ahora que lo escuchaba de la boca de Hanji. Ahora tenía claro que no era así y parecía que a Levi tampoco le agradaba ser consciente de ello, ya que tras escuchar lo mismo que yo su ceño se frunció al momento de llegar al último grado de organización. No podía imaginarlo obedeciendo ordenes de alguien, ¿era Keny tan despiadado como para que Levi obedeciera sus ordenes? De tan sólo pensar en la respuesta, mi piel se erizaba al recordar lo que esos cuatro habían dicho al momento de estar aquí; venían a verificar la situación y me habían encontrado a mí.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-pregunté con mi voz apagada, fue difícil ocultar el nerviosismo en mis palabras pero Kuro se había percatado de ello al venir a rozar su cabeza en mis piernas.

-Tú siempre estás en problemas, no es una novedad-respondió Levi un tanto despreocupado.

-Ellos saben de ti, pese a que esos cuatro son condes que nos deben respeto, Keny comanda a todos los demonios por igual, ellos le hablarán sobre ti-Hanji confirmó mis temores y de inmediato sentí el temor de ser asechado, pero esta vez, por un depredador del cual no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de correr.

Fue inevitable recordar las imágenes que vi en los registros de los capas negras mientras estuve con ellos; las atrocidades que eran capaces de cometer denunciaban lo sanguinarios que eran, y era imposible imaginarme que me depararía si ellos llegaban a venir a por mí. Por primera vez, no tuve el valor como para enfrentarme a esta situación y deseé ocultarme en donde no me pudiesen encontrar. Mi pensamiento era tan cobarde, me irritaba tanto el tan sólo pensarlo y continuar haciéndolo, pero cuando mi orgullo se oponía a ello e intentaba buscar una salida, sólo conseguía frustrarme al saber que probablemente no conseguiría nada.

-Tch, esas basuras si quieren hablar de Eren que lo hagan, me da igual si es Keny quien se entere, si desea tocar al mocoso, primero tendrá que enfrentarme a mí-las firmes palabras de Levi lograron hacerme reaccionar, tranquilizarme y recordar que no me encontraba solo.

-Hey, hablas como si tan sólo fuera tuyo, yo también cuidé de él de pequeño así que también tendrá que enfrentarse a mí-agregó Hanji.

-Te das mucho crédito maldita loca-gruñó Levi.

-Lo siento...por las molestias-interrumpí su discusión.

Ambos me observaron; Hanji con su mirada maternal y una leve sonrisa, Levi con su típico aire arisco de siempre. Fue tanto el miedo y la adrenalina del momento, que olvidé por completo que me sentía mareado y con unas nauseas que no se iban desde que testé el aroma y aspecto del desayuno de Hanji. Estaba tan aliviado, pero a la vez asustado de que ellos llegaran a enfrentarse al rey de las tinieblas por protegerme, si él se enteraba de cuanto habían cambiado, de seguro no les trataría como siempre lo había hecho. Las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado de la noche a la mañana, no hace mucho Levi gozaba diciendo que le daba igual si moría o no, y que si lo hacía, simplemente era un inútil que no podría seguir sus planes. Ahora, todos habíamos cambiado y nuestras relaciones se habían estrechado mucho más, sobre todo una en particular que haría enfurecer al rey de las tinieblas.

-No te preocupes por eso, es emocionante un poco de adrenalina, además, ¡pudimos ver a Levi defendiéndote frente a sus demonios!

-Sólo defendía mi propiedad, no me rebajaré a que me quiten algo por opresión-chasqueó la lengua.

-Claro, era de esperar, pero...después de ir en contra de Petra aun cuando estuvieron tan juntos hace un tiempo-confesó con picardearía, dedicándome la última mirada.

No sabía qué buscaba exactamente Hanji con sus últimas palabras, pero si algo había conseguido de nosotros fue nuestro asombro frente a sus palabras, y de mí algo más profundo que ello. Sabía quien era Petra, y tras esa información sorpresa, un potente fuego se esparció desde mi pecho hacia mi cuerpo. No busqué respuestas en el rostro de Levi, con el simple hecho de saber que había escuchado lo mismo que yo y no había hecho nada para explicarme, mi sangre hervía más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Hanji-llamó Levi con autoridad, su tono reflejaba lo molesto que se encontraba y la amenaza que imponía sobre ella.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunté con neutralidad.

-El alivio de no tener que lidiar con ella todos los días en este lugar es gracias a ti, después de todo nunca fue una de mis favoritas pero, supongo que para Levi no era así-continuó hablando con despreocupación, hasta que Levi la fulminó con una fiera mirada que dejaba helado a cualquiera.

-Quien sabe, tal vez no todos lo vean como un alivio-sin poder ocultar lo enfadado que estaba, dirigí mis indirectas con una sombría mirada que no fue bien recibida por Levi, quien frunció el ceño por mi evidente falta de respeto-Se me hace tarde, me prepararé para ir a la escuela.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún no hemos terminado contigo-me retuvo Levi.

-Yo ya terminé con ustedes-finalicé y sin preocuparme de las consecuencias que pudiesen traer mis palabras, me encaminé a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación.

-Oh, ¿Tan pronto? Creí que te ausentarías por tu estomago-habló Hanji.

-Estoy mejor, estupendo y puedo ir perfectamente a donde quiera-respondí alzando el tono de mi voz.

Luego de ello, nadie me habló; Kuro me siguió a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe, me mantuve quieto contra esta. Mi respiración estaba agitada, mis manos empuñadas sólo querían encontrar algo en los cual descargar la ira que recorría mi cuerpo entero, pero logré controlarme al sentir que mi amigo ladeaba su cabeza al verme. Kuro acostumbraba a tener ese gesto para preguntarme que me ocurría, y milagrosamente, era quien lograba calmarme y hacerme sentir que deseaba escuchar mis sentimientos por muy estúpidos y confusos que fuesen. Por lo cual, rendido ante su mirada y sabiendo que me quería escuchar, me deslicé con la espalda en la puerta hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo y se sentó frente a mí para escucharme. Yo acaricié con ambas manos detrás de sus orejas mientras pensaba en lo estúpido e inevitable que eran mis sentimientos. Me había vuelto más posesivo de lo que esperaba, más egoísta y caprichoso simultáneamente, ya que, si antes sólo tenía el pequeño deseo de que Levi me observara como algo más que un simple objeto, ahora deseaba que todo lo suyo fuese para mí y sólo para mí. En este último tiempo, las cosas entre nosotros dos habían avanzado más de lo que hubiese visto en mis sueños y era esto mismo lo que me hacía soñar más allá de lo que ya tenía frente a mí, pero entre nosotros no existía nada concreto pese a todo lo que vivíamos a diario. Levi me lo había dejado claro, no lucharía más contra mí y aunque negara el compartir los mismos sentimientos que yo, sabía que dentro de toda esa imagen de un demonio vil y despiadado se hallaba un corazón latente al igual que Hanji. Pero no era suficiente, lo quería todo y así como nos encontrábamos ahora, no sabría decir qué eramos exactamente; ¿pareja?, ¿familia?, ¿un juego?, o, ¿nada? No era como si estuviera en condiciones de responderme a ello.

-Después de todo, no somos nada-confesé junto a un nudo en la garganta, mientras acariciaba a mi amigo.

Él me tenía en cuerpo y alma, en cambio yo, no poseía nada más que la inseguridad y los desesperados deseos por reclamarlo. Los días que pasaba a su lado, la felicidad y el amor que crecían en mi corazón, hacían de mí una persona caprichosa y posesiva.

-o-

Esperé a que Eren regresara por la sala para salir a su maldita escuela, pero el muy desgraciado jamás apareció por las escaleras y se escabulló con su perro por la ventana de su habitación. Le dejé ir a su habitación únicamente para que sintiera el terror que le provocaría su imaginación en cuanto a lo que le haría por comportarse como lo hizo, pero ese niño se había burlado de mí y me aseguraría de no perdonárselo. De no haber sido por Hanji, le habría hecho pagar en el mismo instante que esa mujer abrió la boca, y ahora que lo recordaba, fue gracias a ella que Eren cambiara su actitud. No me importaba lo que pensara o no, pero una vez más mi cuerpo reaccionaba en contra a mi mente y en cuanto esa información salió de la boca de Hanji, experimenté un molesto frío que recorrió mi columna. Y en cuanto a ella, se encontraba sentada en el sillón, descasando y fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, incluso cuando mis ojos estaban puestos sobre ella, deseando descuartizarla.

-Ese mocoso, se marchó de aquí sin dar la cara-gruñí.

-No me sorprende, Eren no es estúpido, cualquier ser pensante evitaría a la fiera que se está preparando para descuartizarme justo ahora-finalizó y saltó al adivinar el movimiento de mi garra buscando su cabeza.

-Exactamente, ¿qué mierda pensabas diciendo eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó incrédula.

-Tu maldita manía por decir las cosas que no convienen, no te bastó con que llegaran esos cuatro, también debías echarlo a perder todo.

-Ah, hablas sobre lo de Petra. Así que, ¿te importa que vaya a pensar Eren sobre eso?-insinuó con una sonrisa.

-No seas estúpida, pero gracias a tus malditas palabras Eren hace lo que quiere-rebatí.

-Dí lo que quieras mi querido Levi, pero tarde o temprano me lo agradecerás-guiñó su ojo.

Ya no podía luchar con esa parte de Hanji que hacía planes a toda costa, era agotador y no me preocuparía de calentar mi cabeza con tal de detenerla; en estos momentos había algo más importante por lo cual preocuparnos. Nuestros cuatro demonios nos habían traicionado, y no era nada sorpresivo, entre nosotros no existía algo como la lealtad y la confianza, lo único que mantenía nuestros niveles jerárquicos era el respeto infundado hacia los demás debido a nuestros poderes. Si de nuestra naturaleza se trataba, siempre buscábamos la mejor oportunidad para crecer personalmente , era un ambiente hostil donde fingíamos ser un gran ejercito dispuestos a todo por nuestro mundo, siendo que lo único que deseábamos eran nuestras propias metas, y no dudaríamos en apuñalarnos. Siempre supe que esos cuatro no serían capaces de traicionarme, mi imagen e incluso la de Hanji eran demasiado dominantes como para que se atrevieras a hacerlo, no obstante, era consciente que tan sólo una existencia era capaz de hacer lo contrario.

Durante estos últimos años, dejamos de lado nuestro mundo hostil, corrimos el riesgo de criar a un humano con tal de cumplir nuestros propósitos a costas de las exigencias de Keny y logramos mantenerlo como un secreto. Muy pronto, él se enterará de todo lo que ha ocurrido este último tiempo que nosotros no hemos estado presentes y sé que las consecuencias serán deplorables, pero no le temía. Hanji y Eren se habían vuelto en mi peor pesadilla, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a entregársela a nadie.

El mundo con Eren nos había apartado tanto de nuestra realidad, y aunque nunca abandoné la certeza de que algún día nos descubrirían, pese a que él no funcionaba según lo estipulado y fuese un completo desastre, no podía dejar de estar tras sus pasos.

-Hanji, muévete y vigila a Eren-le ordené.

-Cuando Keny se entere, no seremos nosotros quienes peligraremos, no estamos hablando de simples cazadores.

-Cuando eso ocurra actuaremos de alguna forma, por ahora, Eren tiene prohibido estar solo. ¿Entendido?

Sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Eren no se hallaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, alcanzarlo no sería ningún problema y con tal de pasar desapercibido, ambos tomamos la forma de un animal distinto para seguirlo. Esta rutina de cuidarlo a diario había empezado desde que regresó de esos asquerosos capas negras, y pese a ello, olvidaba que estaba tras sus pasos desde antes que empezara a darlos.

-o-

Una vez que logré escabullirme a través de la ventana de mi habitación, salí en dirección a la escuela sin importarme que los capas negras pudiesen estar en cualquier lugar esperándome. La furia en mi cuerpo bloqueo mi razón y sólo cuando vi a Ymir y Christa en mi salón de clases, me dí cuenta de lo despreocupado que había sido y la suerte que tuve al llegar sin ningún problema. Era impresionante lo pequeño que figuraba ese problema al lado del nuevo que nos había traído esta mañana; ya ni siquiera mi casa era segura. Mientras me encontraba en clases, actividades e incluso junto a mis amigos, sentía el peligro inminente a mis espaldas; fueron varias las ocasiones en las que volteaba para verificar que no hubiese nada asechando a mis espaldas. Pese a que me encontraba con ellos y las muchas veces que preguntaron si me ocurría algo, yo respondía con un "no es nada" que no les dejaba muy convencidos ya que continuaba haciendo lo mismo.

Al terminar las clases, me encontré en conflicto entre dos situaciones enlazadas pero distintas. La primera y consecuente de la segunda, era mi nulo deseo por regresar a mi hogar y ver a Levi; continuaba enfadado, de hecho era mucho más que ello y pensar mi torbellino de sentimientos no cambiarían nada lo empeoraba todo. Y finalmente, la segunda era mi temor de ser encontrado por alguno de los dos bandos y ser apartado para siempre de Hanji y Levi. Y aunque el miedo no era menor, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarle a mis orgullosos sentimientos y regresara a casa como si lo que había escuchado de Hanji no tuviese nada de malo. Estaba molesto, furioso y no quería verlo. Había pensando en no regresar a casa de inmediato cuando salí, era por ello que traía conmigo mi cámara fotográfica que saqué de mi bolso al decidirme por no volver.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-dí un brinco al escuchar la voz preguntar a mis espaldas. Armin, Mikasa y Jean se encontraban justo a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué clase de reacción es esa? Ni que fuéramos fantasmas-se burló Jean.

-L-la verdad, es que pienso pasar a unos lugares antes…-respondí sosteniendo la cámara que llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Te interesa venir con nosotros? No hemos estado juntos desde hace un tiempo, siempre tienes algo que hacer y ahora...también puedes sacar fotos a donde vamos. Jean debe comprar flores por el cumpleaños de su madre-me invitó.

Lo pensé y no dudé en dar mi respuesta.

-Claro, después de todo hace tiempo que no salgo con ustedes-acepté humilde.

Armin y Mikasa me sonrieron, ella más que él, mientras que Jean mostró su típico desgrado hacía mí.

El primer motivo por el cual decidí acompañarlos fue un tanto egoísta, ya que ir con ellos significaba una excusa para no regresar a casa y no estar necesariamente solo. Me sentía mal, estuve a punto de irme ya que no deseaba hacer uso de su amistad como un pretexto para escapar, pero, había olvidado lo agradable que era estar con mis amigos y lo mucho que los había descuidado. Jamás fue una elección consciente de mi parte, simplemente habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas-complicadas además-en este último tiempo que me hicieron retraerme y de cierto modo cuidarlos de mi catastrófica vida. Y ahora, me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me había perdido de sus vidas, me bastaba con los pocos segundos que llevábamos caminando y ellos conversaban para notarlo, por un momento llegué a pensar que continuaba siendo un estudiante ordinario que caminaba con sus amigos ante los ojos de los demás, hasta que al salir de la escuela la figura de Levi apareció frente a nosotros. De brazos cruzados y con su sombrío semblante espantaba a la gente a su alrededor con su apariencia humana, y sentí como mi alrededor se volvía denso al momento que sus ojos se clavaron sobre mí. No me dejé intimidar y fingí no prestarle atención a su presencia, mis amigos no lo conocían, habían oído hablar de mis tutores pero era imposible el que se encontraran, sobre todo si se trataba de Levi y sus inesperadas reacciones.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-me detuvo Levi al momento que pasé de largo.

Su voz actuó como freno y me detuve de inmediato, el pánico se apoderó de mi mientras mis amigos me observaban confusos y sorprendidos. ¿Qué debía decir? No, no debía decir nada y tal vez caminar fingiendo que nada ocurrió. Estaba a tiempo, no había volteado a ver a Levi por lo que no debía ser yo a quien llamarán, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, sus pasos se encontraban detrás de mí; era demasiado tarde.

-Iré con mis amigos antes de regresar a casa-expliqué evitando su rostro estando de frente.

-No irás a ningún lugar, ni con ninguna mierda de esas que llamas amigos-sentenció con su voz ronca, preocupándose de pronunciar las palabras adecuadamente para que ellos escucharan que no eran bienvenidos a seguir aquí.

-Eren, ¿Quién es este enano?-preguntó Mikasa al acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué dijiste basura?-bramó Levi.

Era obvio, las tensiones habían estallado en el momento que Mikasa le había ofendido de ese modo, lo leía en sus ojos; la sed de sangre. Nadie podía decirle algo, ni siquiera Hanji tenía la oportunidad de molestarlo con cosas pequeñas sin salir herida y con tal de evitar cualquier tragedia la tomé del brazo y me alejé de allí antes que las cosas empeoraran.

-¡Iré después!-grité mientras me alejaba de allí con Mikasa y mis amigos.

Pero esa no fue respuesta suficiente como para evitar que Levi no nos siguiera durante el recorrido a una distancia no mayor. Intentaba alejarme de él, sin soltar el brazo de Mikasa que no se veía para nada contenta con la persecución a nuestras espaldas. No dije absolutamente nada, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en qué debía hacer para perderle o qué ocurriría si Levi decidía hacer algo, mientras que al mismo tiempo me preocupaba de caminar rápido. Estaba casi seguro que no ocurriría nada, Levi era demasiado precavido como para actuar en plena vía publica, pero también era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar un insulto y sobre todo de un humano. Sin embargo, aunque pudiera confiar en que tal vez no ocurriría nada, de lo que si estaba seguro es que cuando este paseo terminará, yo habría cavado mi propia tumba.

-Hey, ¿Qué demonios se supone que es esto?-me preguntó Jean en un susurró.

-Sólo camina, no es nada importante. Lo prometo-mentí sin detenerme.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Armin.

-Bueno, él es mi tutor-respondí claramente.

-¿Ese hombre siempre te trata así?-indagó Mikasa.

-No, no-negué de inmediato, debía evitar cualquier tipo de pelea-A él no le gusta que ande solo por las calles, siempre me controla pero es por lo peligroso que se han vuelto estos barrios. Es un poco bruto pero no lo hace con malas intenciones-aseguré, tanto así, que hasta yo me creí esas bellas palabras por un momento.

-¿Exactamente qué es él? ¿tu padre? Es un tipo bastante extraño-dijo lo último en un susurro a penas perceptible, que de seguro Levi si logró escuchar.

-¡No seas imbécil! Él es…-no pude terminar la frase, porque ni yo mismo sabía como definir mi vinculo con Levi. ¿Qué eramos nosotros? Pude haber dicho perfectamente que era un padre adoptivo, pero decirlo era dar una apuñalada a mi pecho.

-Parece una persona complicada, pero se preocupa mucho por ti-sonrió Armin.

No respondí a lo último, desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo y continué caminando con esas palabras en mi mente. Lo que los demás veían no era lo mismo que yo, sería estúpido aceptar que se encontraba aquí porque estaba preocupado por mí, yo sabía que sus razones eran más frías que eso.

Caminamos por un poco más de una hora por los centros comerciales de la ciudad, de vez en cuanto divisaba a soldados de los capas negras pasearse por los alrededores como guardia ciudadana; al menos ellos no me habían conocido en persona, o eso creía, pero de todos modos me ocultaba sin llamar la atención de mis amigos. De vez en cuando observaba a Levi de reojo mientras todos se encontraban distraídos, era cuidadoso para que no se percatara que lo observaba, pero éste no me apartaba la mirada en ningún momento por lo cual siempre me encontraba con sus ojos. Era una conexión de segundos, lo suficiente como para congelar el mundo y dejarnos a los dos completamente solos hasta que yo desviaba mi atención y regresaba al mundo. Cada vez que eso ocurría, sentía mi corazón enloquecer en mi garganta junto a un doloroso nudo que no lo dejaba escapar; no olvidaba lo que había escuchado esta mañana y era frustrante no poder evitar el descontrolarme de se modo. A veces lo odiaba, a él y a esta situación.

Luego de que Jean consiguiera el regalo de su madre, nos separamos y yo caminé con Armin hasta que nuestros caminos se dividían. Se despidió de mí y me regaló una sonrisa al ver que Levi aun se encontraba a nuestras espaldas. No quería quedarme solo con él, no quería verlo y el castigo que recibiría por mis acciones consideradas irrespetuosas por Levi no sería nada dócil. Pero la hora había llegado, no podía huir por siempre de él y con tal de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, volteé hacia él; sin miedo.

Con su postura rígida y sus ojos con la misma frialdad que el principio, caminó hacía mi y esta vez no había lugar al cual huir. Cuando estuvo frente a mí quise gritarle todo lo que había guardado durante el día, él sabía que continuaba enfadado, mis ojos me delataban y sin embargo, él no hizo nada y continuó el camino sin esperarme. No sabía si sentirme afortunado por continuar vivo o destruido al no importarle el cómo me sentía, y lo único que hice fue seguir el mismo camino que él para regresar a casa.

Era irónico, su espalda se había vuelto más fría ahora que era capaz de tocarla a menudo, sus manos en sus bolsillos eran más inalcanzable que antes y mis sentimientos que deberían estar gozando de poder estar a su lado, lo único que hacían era torturarme. Quería tomar de sus manos y no soltarlo más, quería mucho más de lo que ya tenía y no podía conseguir, lo quería todo, pero nada era mío. Él jamás me vería, jamás lo haría aunque yo le gritara lo más fuerte posible, aunque yo llorara a hasta perder el aliento o lo llamara con desesperación. Mi pecho se comprimía mientras avanzaba y lo veía caminar frente a mí, mi mano ardía por el deseo de querer tomar la suya en silencio.

-Si vas a continuar mirando mi mano de esa forma tan lamentable, hazlo de una vez y quítate esa cara de perro abandonado que traes-habló al descubrirme sin la necesidad de mirarme ni detenerse.

-No tengo cara de perro abandonado-respondí molesto.

-Puedes engañar a cualquiera con eso, pero siempre que callas tu boca parlanchina tienes esa cara de perro lamentable. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?-sacó una de sus manos de sus bolsillos y la extendió hacía mí sin detenerse.

Quería responder que no, rechazar esa mano que pertenecía a quien me hizo estar furioso y dolido todo el día, pero debía admitirlo; era débil, completamente indefenso a él. Así que, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente y corrió a tomar su mano, seguido de un inesperado mareo que me hizo perder el equilibrio y dirigirme hacia el suelo. Estaba listo para aterrizar, pero Levi no me dejó caer al poner su brazo contrario en mi vientre.

-Tch, siempre tan torpe-menospreció-Vamos levántate-me enderezó y sin soltar de mi mano, continuó caminando.

Lo odiaba, lo amaba y lo volvía a odiar para amarlo otra vez, era un circulo vicioso del cual no podía deshacerme bajo ninguna circunstancia. Continuaba buscando en su corazón los sentimientos que quería encontrar, y era tan cruel el ver dos polos opuestos entre su extraña amabilidad e insensibilidad, pero él siempre conseguía todo lo que quería de mí. Era injusto.

-¿Ella es importante para ti?-me animé a preguntar.

-Hanji consiguió llenar tu mente con su mierda, eso es lo que te tenía actuando como un estúpido impetuoso-insultó y yo lo miré enfadado.

"No era ninguna mierda" pensé.

-Para nosotros no existe nada importante, además de nuestros instintivos deseos; nos divertimos, nos alimentamos y luchamos con egoísmo-aclaró.

-Sí, eso lo sé…-respondí decepcionado.

No había respondido a mi pregunta como yo hubiese deseado, de hecho, su respuesta me había un dado un golpe bajo a lugar de un alivio. Seguramente ella no era nada importante, esta mañana no le importaba si ella y los demás se iban o no, simplemente le daba igual. Me daba miedo pensar que eso mismo ocurriría conmigo, así que me aferré a su mano para que no me pudiera soltar.

Caminamos en silencio, no quise decir nada más y rogué por que el camino no se acabara nunca, no quería soltar su mano y que se alejará de mí. Este era el momento donde podía sentir que era mío, que estaba aquí y no escaparía de mi lado, pero como un maldito karma mi felicidad siempre tenía que ser interrumpida por algo, y fueron las mismas nauseas repugnantes junto a un mareo de hace un momento los que me hicieron detenerme de golpe. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, por lo que me senté sobre mis rodillas para recuperarme y Levi se detuvo conmigo.

-¿Qué tienes ahora?-preguntó.

-Estoy un poco mareado, no es nada-aseguré.

-No hay tiempo para tus berrinches Eren, el sol se está ocultado-me advirtió.

-Lo sé, iré enseguida-respiré profundo e hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, pero antes de ponerme de pie Levi me subió a su espalda tomándome por los muslos-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?, ¿crees que esperaré como carnada viva a que lleguen a por nosotros?

-No, p-pero puedo ir solo, ya estoy mejor-aseguré.

-De seguro empezarás con tus berrinches durante el resto del camino, así me aseguro de que llegaremos a tiempo. ¿No comiste hoy verdad?

-No…-recordaba recién que no había probado nada desde que desperté.

-No creas que por tener esos poderes contigo eres más fuerte, sigues siendo el mismo humano frágil de siempre-me regañó y empezó conmigo en su espalda.

-Lo sé-asentí y me abracé a su cuello.

No me desagradaba estar en su espalda, podía sentir su aroma y su calidez mientras caminábamos, pero eso conllevaba a que mi corazón se acelerará y me delatara en su espalda. Me rendí por completo y pese a que seguía con unas nauseas horribles, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su nuca y me centré en él.

-¿Estoy muy pesado?-pregunté.

-¿Crees que un mocoso como tú será un problema para mí?-me retó.

-Tienes razón, un mocoso como yo no te dará problemas-respondí con tristeza al recordar sus palabras de hace un momento.

-Siempre los das, ¿qué creías que hacías paseándote por las calles con el peligro que hay sobre ti?

-¿Estabas preocupado?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si yo te digo que debes regresar a casa lo haces y punto, no es un tema de preocupación sino de obediencia-justificó con rapidez, pero una vez más sentía el cómo sus palabras se oponían a sus acciones y me hacía feliz.

-Lo siento, por haberme convertido en un imán de problemas. Prometo luchar para que no me atrapen, quiero continuar estando a tu lado y el de Hanji, aunque sea por un tiempo limitado-prometí abrazándome a su cuello con mayor fuerzas.

-¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacer eso? Ya te dije que no dejaré que te toquen, eres mío, sólo yo puedo tocarte.

-Lo siento por todo, te amo, de verdad lo hago y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca-besé su mejilla.

Él se detuvo un poco para observarme y yo me sonrojé al sentir sus ojos sobre mí, escondí mi rostro pero mi corazón palpitaba son control contra su espalda. Me obligó a mirarlo sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras, sino estirando su cuello por alcanzar mis labios los cuales me capturaron enseguida. Su lengua entró de inmediato a buscar la mía, sus labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza mientras jugaba conmigo y finalmente, sentí un leve dolor en mi labio inferior al ser mordido por Levi.

-Te amo-confesé en cuanto me soltó.

-No perdamos más tiempo-me evadió y continuó caminando.

Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el camino de regreso a casa, pronto las calles se convertirían en el mismo campo de batalla de todas las noches, pronto, este camino se acabaría y sólo quedarían los recuerdos de esta tarde anaranjada. Pronto, muy pronto, me sumergiría con Levi en la pasión y abandonaríamos por unos momentos este cruel y hermoso mundo.

-o-

La mañana siguiente, desperté solo en la cama de Levi. No me di tiempo de estirarme o reincorporarme a la realidad con calma, salí de la cama y empecé a buscar en la habitación como si hubiera algo, pero no sentí ninguna otra presencia salvo la de Kuro que rasguñaba la puerta desde el otro lado para que le dejara entrar. Al parecer no había nada, pero luego de la mañana anterior, sabía que si algún demonio quería entrar a esa casa podía hacerlo más fácil de lo que pensaba. Hanji me aseguró que habían puesto una barrera que detendría a cualquier demonio que quisiera acercarse, claro que al momento que pregunté por Keny, ninguno de los dos me respondió y fueron más que claros que eso no lo detendría.

Abrí la puerta, Kuro se lanzó a mis brazos luego de no haberme visto durante un día; Levi no le había dejado venir a la escuela y cuando regresamos aquí, no me dejó hacer nada más que subir a su habitación de inmediato.

Bajamos al primer piso por el desayuno, si no me apresuraba no lograría llegar a tiempo a la escuela. En la sala de estar sólo se encontraba Hanji esperando por el desayuno que yo debería preparar, y mis ojos buscaron al segundo miembro de la familia que no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Él salió temprano de aquí-me informó Hanji.

-¿Dónde fue?-quise saber.

-No lo sé, veo que ustedes dos se tienen bien controlados-me sonrió.

-No…-pero ojala fuera así-¿Vendrá a desayunar?

-Ni idea, pero estoy segura que refunfuñará menos si se encuentra con algo tuyo para comer. Y por supuesto yo también-se abalanzó a abrazarme.

-De acuerdo, haré lo que tú me pidas-ofrecí con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Enserio!? Bien, quiero…crêpes, hace tiempo que no las haces.

-Lo haré, no tardo mucho además a Kuro también le gustan-mi amigo aprobó la idea con un ladrido.

Enseguida busqué lo necesario para preparar las crêpes, Kuro podía estar sin ningún problema conmigo en la cocina ya que Levi no estaba allí para controlarlo; según él, los pelos se impregnaban en la comida y luego te daba una infección de la cual no te librabas con facilidad. Mientras me ocupaba de la cocina, mi atención era captadas en reiteradas ocasiones por el reloj en pared, no por estar pendiente de la escuela, sino por lo tarde que se hacía y Levi no llegaba. Ya tenía todo listo para servir y en cuando llevé los platos a la mesa, las familiares nauseas regresaron de improvisto. Boté los platos que se trizaron contra el suelo y me sostuve de la silla a la vez que cubría mi boca instintivamente con una de mis manos.

-¿Eren estás bien?-me preguntó mientras observaba lo que nunca debió haber visto.

Esta vez no logré contenerme y al no querer vomitar en medio de la cocina, sólo alcancé a llegar al lavaplatos y escupir todo lo que no tenía en el estomago. Creí que jamás perdería las ganas de vomitar y que no pararía de hacerlo, pero luego de un rato logre detenerme y respirar con tranquilidad. Hanji se mantuvo en todo momento detrás mío acariciando mi espalda, era vergonzoso que me hubiera visto en este estado pero no pude evitarlo de todos modos.

-¿Estás mejor?-me preguntó.

-Un poco, lo siento, es asqueroso-me disculpé limpiando mi boca.

-No te preocupes, ¿hay algo malo que comiste? Ayer también tuviste nauseas.

-No lo sé, no he comido nada-aseguré.

-Ven, déjame revisarte-me invitó a seguirla.

Continuaba un poco mareado por haber vomitado sin tener nada en el estomago, por lo que no fuimos muy lejos y me recostó en el sofá de la sala de estar para revisarme. Kuro vino a mi lado, atento a todo lo que me fuese ocurrir mientras que Hanji subió la playera hasta la mitad de mi abdomen para palpar. Me sentía fatal, había hecho algo sumamente vergonzoso y estaba dando más problemas.

-Lo siento, de verdad no quería-me disculpé una vez más, la verdad es que ni con mil veces que me disculpara conseguiría sentirme mejor.

-Descuida, conozco todo de ti, he cuidado de ti mucho antes de que tuvieras consciencia, no tienes de qué avergonzarte-me aseguró mientras palpaba distintas zonas de mi vientre con sus dedos-No encuentro nada extraño, ningún nudo, algo que esté funcionando mal...nada. ¿Estás seguro de q…?-no terminó su frase y se quedó petrificada con sus dedos en una zona de mi vientre.

-¿Hanji?-le llamé, pero ella no reaccionó y empezaba a asustarme-¿Hanji?, ¿qué ocurre…?

-Eren, ¿exactamente desde cuando tienes náuseas?-a penas le entendí lo que me preguntaba, modulaba con dificultad.

-Desde ayer...creo, ¿Hay algo malo?-pregunté tenso.

-Esto no es posible…-puso sus manos sobre mi vientre, temblaban y sus labios se movían al susurrarse a sí misma sin poder escucharla.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?-insistí.

Ella alzó su vista hacia mí, sus ojos estaban aterrados y no fue necesario utilizar palabras para intuir que era malo, muy malo.

-Eren, ¿por qué estás esperando un bebé?

¿Qué? Ojala hubiese sido capaz de modularlo, pero estaba bastante ocupado haciendo funcionar mi sistema respiratorio y el trabajo de mi corazón como para haberlo hecho.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta no poder más, yo debía continuar durmiendo y cuando despertará esto no habría sido más que un loco sueño. Pero no era así y esto simplemente debía ser otra de las bromas de Hanji.

-o-

Los cuatro idiotas irrespetuosos tuvieron el valor de rendirme un saludo formal al llegar a las tinieblas, y como si fuera poco, me guiaron hacia el trono de Keny como si me hubiesen estado esperando. Me había vuelto muy blando, ya que no los descuarticé como lo hubiera hecho de costumbre, después de todo demonios a mi mandado se podían conseguir en todos lados y serían la misma mierda.

Cuando llegué al gran portón de hierro que daba al trono de Keny, les ordené a esos cuatro que no me siguieran, y aunque se los ordenará, insistieron y empezaron a seguirme. Fue eso lo último que les acepté en desobediencia, y enfurecido con sus deplorables presencias, les aparte con un sólo movimiento de ráfaga que los alejó en advertencia. No eran estúpidos y entendieron que si querían vivir, deberían limitarse a esperar afuera.

Entré a ese lugar y las puertas se cerraron a mis espaldas, avancé hacia el trono de Keny y lo ví allí; sosteniendo su cabeza en una de sus garras mientras me sonreía.

-Te estaba esperando Levi-me saludó.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

**Continuará…**

**Bien, antes que nada ¿Cómo están? Me tardé más de un mes en traer la actualización, lo siento mucho de verdad y jamás tuve la intención de dejarlo de lado o no continuarlo más. Algunos habrán leído en facebook el aviso que dí con respecto a mi nuevo horario y el poco tiempo que tendría para escribir, pero para quienes no lo hicieron ese era el motivo de mi largo retraso. Ahora vuelvo a repetirlo, tal vez demoré mucho en actualizar tanto como ahora o menos, pero no dejaré de lado el fic y les pido paciencia ya que a penas pueda actualizaré. **

**Ahora volviendo al nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado y ahora queda confirmado el mpreg! Por lo menos para nosotros porque algunos aún no lo pueden aceptar xd. En lo personal, no me gusta que este tipo de cosas se den así como así por arte de magia, según yo este tipo de eventos debe tener una explicación dada dentro de la lógica de la historia, así que el cómo y por qué Eren está embarazado se explicará y no habrá sido obra de magia c: **

**Respondo reviews:**

**Min akane akatsuki:**** Keny y la sfkshfajkl espera a que se enteré que Levi ha cuidado de un humano todo este tiempo, será el fin? Okno. Espero que te haya gustado el cap c: cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos 3**

**Yuuki nii: Ahora se confirmó el mpreg c:! Esta vez me demoré mucho más en actualizar, pero la uni me consume, perdón por la demora y espero que el cap te haya gustado c: Cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Genevieve Phantomhive: Aún me puedes dar el altar con todo este tiempo de retraso c:? Ese Levi bipolar es tan dhjklsahf y a veces le quiero pegar :) (¿qué cosas digo si yo escribo?) Espero te haya gustado el cap, aunque haya tardado muucho en actualizar e_e Cuídate nos leemos 3 **

**Aline: Aún Levi ni sospecha, espera que le digan y que nadie sepa por qué pasa eso D: Los matará a todos? Okno, espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**vivaelsasunaru: una linda familia…lo tendré en cuenta? Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos c: 3**

**Selenkirkland: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el cap y perdón por la demora :c Cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Anvaz: Sep, con respecto al amor de Levi lo sabremos más adelante y lamento mucho la demora u_u El mpreg ya quedó confirmado y ahora sólo falta desarrollarlo en todos sus aspectos c:? Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Hika96: Cielos, de verdad no actualizaba hace tiempo porque me hablabas del cap 67 del manga y ya está el 68...perdón por la demora :c Pero Eren no se convirtió en un titan diferente, pero al menos el cap 68 fue mucho más gentil con nuestros corazones D: Keny nos mandará a todos al carajo en el fic :) fhudshfjk okno, pero aún queda mucho que ver c: Espero que te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Guest1: En este cap no hubo crueldad c: **

**Fujimy: Ese Levi, enamora y da rabia, quien lo entiende? Con respecto al amor de Levi, eso se aclarará más adelante y al menos el mpreg se confirmó c: Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Kira itsuki san: A mi gusto este fue un cap tranquilo pero se dejaron las cosas más tensas que antes, el mpreg se confirmó pero ahora queda explicar eso y mucho más así que paciencia? Lamento mucho la demora, espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos c: 3**

**Michelinbombin: A rezar por que no ocurra nada malo? Okno, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy c: 3 **

**Annyel: Eso se verá en el transcurso de los cap c: la verdad es que aun no tengo claro si será niño, niña o dhfjkaslfhajk Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Muuchan01: Muchas gracias 3 Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, lamento mucho la demora , cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Karstein abarai: Tranquila, pero mejor junta fuerzas para lo que viene en este fic, en cuanto a Renacer al menos terminó bien después de todo c: Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Ritsu chan and sook lee: c: no diré nada. **

**Sttrjack: Muchas gracias 3 Espero que la historia te siga gustando y lamento mucho la tardanza pero siempre habrá conti (aunque me demoré mucho T-T) Espero que el cap de hoy te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, a los que la siguen, dejan sus reviews y tienen la paciencia de esperar la conti milenaria :3 3 Cuídense mucho y espero leernos en poco tiempo! 3 **

**Que tengan un lindo día. **


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

"Acabemos con todo esto" Fueron las palabras que utilicé para enfrentarlo. Su despiadada mirada carmín me observaba con detención desde su trono, el gran portón nos separaba de sus sirvientes, sentía como se amontonaban junto a mis antiguos subordinados esperando órdenes de su amo. Me daba igual cuántos fueran, ninguno de ellos era capaz de estar a mi nivel y derrotarlos no sería un problema, mis ojos sólo debían vigilar a quien sí lo sería; Keny. Su inexpresivo semblante no me permitía saber qué pensaba, sabía esconder sus malditos pensamientos a la perfección, y de pronto, fuertes carcajadas salieron de su boca al levantarse de su trono.

-No es necesario que te pongas así de rígido Levi-se burló y caminó hacia mí-¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas?-me invitó observándome desde arriba gracias a su desagradable estatura alargada.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, caminó hacia el portón de hierro que se abrió sin la necesidad de ser tocado por sus manos. No tuve más opción que seguirlo, cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser el fin para nosotros, y aunque me había asegurado de poner una barrera de protección en la casa donde ellos se encontraban en este momento, no podía confiar en que eso aseguraría sus vidas. De haber sido otros tiempos, no tendría que estar obedeciendo las opresiones de Keny, y no necesitaba escucharlo decir lo bien que se sentía al verme obedecer, aunque eso tuviera un límite.

En este lugar, existía una interminable escalera que descendía en espiral hacia un inmenso abismo donde las almas en penas eran enviadas a perderse, muchas de estas eran torturadas en distintos pisos. Nos alimentábamos de sus pecados, de su agonía y la suciedad de sus almas. Los gritos en este lugar eran música para nuestros oídos, pero esta vez no entendía qué demonios pretendía Keny al traerme a este sector del inframundo.

-¿Qué pretendes al pasearte por aquí conmigo? Deberías de tener tu culo en ese apestoso trono-pregunté receloso.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no me cuentas más sobre ese niño humano que tienen junto a Hanji?-preguntó mientras me daba su espalda al caminar.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-respondí tajante.

-Claro que sí lo es, además, ese niño humano te ha mantenido lo bastante ocupado como para mantener alejado a uno de mis mejores demonios. Tal vez lo bastante como para convertirse en un estorbo-finalizó con una voz sombría.

Debía hablar, Keny no estaba para nada contento con la existencia de Eren, y si aquella se volvía lo suficientemente molesta, se tomaría la molestia de eliminarla enseguida. Estaba listo para luchar, no dudaba de mis cualidades, pero eso no aseguraría un final prometedor. Cualquiera que fuera mi decisión, debía de ser cuidadoso y utilizar las palabras adecuadas para no perder en este juego verbal en contra de Keny.

-No creí que debía de informarte cada vez que cago mierda Keny-respondí, él se bufó.

-¿Y bien? Espero oír una buena historia-insistió.

-Está con nosotros desde que es un crío-empecé a contar-Antes de asesinarlo Hanji se percató de que era una de esas escorias anormales que tanto aman los cazadores, y tuvo la brillante idea de cuidar de él para nuestros fines.

-No me extraña de Hanji, siempre experimentando las cosas más extrañas, ¿pero tú? Es inusual que siguieras sus locuras-respondió desconfiado.

-Ya sabes cómo se pone esa estúpida cuando no tiene lo que quiere.

-Y, ¿pretendes que crea que un niño humano obedecerá sus deseos? Parece que todos estos años no te han ayudado a ver cómo son los humanos Levi. Que decepción-espetó con desencanto.

-Los conozco mucho mejor que un rey que sólo se queda acomodando su culo en el trono. Sé que puedes corromper el alma de un ser humano hasta tal punto que odie a su misma especie.

-Así que, ¿ese niño odia a los humanos y a su mundo? No parece ser lo que tus demonios me dijeron. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-continuó.

-¿Crees que recordaré cada maldito asesinato? Sólo lo encontramos y ya.

Keny continuó caminado sin hablar, en la ausencia de sus palabras su cabeza debía de estar analizando la conversación; buscando fallas que me delataran, al igual como yo analizaba las suyas. Convencerlo de que Eren estaba de nuestro lado no ocurriría, ni yo podía asegurar qué locas ideas tenía ese mocoso en su estúpida cabeza. Eren amaba el mundo, amaba a las personas y lo único que podía odiar era lo que él consideraba injusto. Tuve la oportunidad de cambiar todo eso, haber cambiado su perspectiva a una completamente negativa, pero nunca lo hice, y jamás comprendí la razón. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Keny fuera indiferente a él, que confiara en mi naturaleza para hacerme cargo de un simple humano, la cual, no dudaría en matarlo si fallaba. Algo que no haría aún si Keny lo creía.

Nos detuvimos en uno de los pisos más bajos de esa enorme escalera, unos guardianes resguardaban una gran puerta oxidada y se corrieron a penas nos vieron. Fuertes gritos provenían del interior, algo completamente normal si del infierno se trataba. Al interior, las almas de los humanos se retorcían en sus más profundas pesadillas, mezclándose junto a las de otros, y como si fuera poco, eran enviados a sufrir con su cuerpo terrenal. Eran sólo casos especiales, extremos, y no entendía qué pretendía Keny al venir aquí.

Ambos entramos, al interior, yacían sobre el suelo los cuerpos agonizantes de varios humanos. Keny caminó entre los cuerpos, bajo sus pies crujían los huesos de manos y piernas siendo triturados por el descuido de sus pasos. Ninguno de ellos gritó o se percató de su presencia o la mía, estaban demasiado sumergidos en sus tenebrosas pesadillas como para hacerlo. Con cuidado, seguí los pasos de Keny sin tocar a ninguno de ellos, no dejaría que sus asquerosos cuerpos me ensuciaran. Él se detuvo frente a uno de los cuerpos, del mismo modo lo hice yo observando cómo obligaba al hombre a ponerse de pie al tomarlo por los cabellos. Era un hombre joven, no debía tener más de veinticinco años, pelo castaño y unos ojos que despertaron llenos de horror al ver a Keny frente suyo.

-Contrario a lo que crees, no sólo acomodo mi culo en mi trono, también trato con estas escorias. Y normalmente acaban aquí-acercó su rostro sonriente al del hombre, éste tembló de miedo con dificultad al respirar producto al temblor de su cuerpo-Hacen tratos conmigo y al no cumplir, son enviados aquí a pagar lo que deben. Después de todo, son simples humanos; mentirosos, codiciosos y traicioneros.

Con sus dos garras sosteniendo de la cabeza del hombre, pegó sus frentes y al clavar sus oscuros ojos carmín en los de él, un ensordecedor grito hizo eco entre los lamentos de los demás cuerpos. Las entrañas del hombre eran desgarradas desde su interior sin la necesidad de ser intervenidas por algo más que no fuese los ojos del rey de las tinieblas. La sangre escapaba por sus oídos, boca, ojos y nariz, ahogándose mientras veía su última pesadilla antes de ser enviado al vacío.

Sus gritos eran un elixir para cualquiera, en cambio yo, sentí un molesto ardor en mi pecho al escucharlo gritar. No había sido casualidad acompañar a Keny a este lugar, mucho menos el que tomara como víctima a un hombre que tenía el mismo color de cabello que Eren, esto había sido una advertencia y una prueba para probarme. Por unos instantes, mi cuerpo se tensó al reflejar la imagen de Eren siendo fulminado por Keny, y ocultar el cómo mi pecho se volvió pesado no fue sencillo.

-Espero conocer pronto las cosas que Eren es capaz de hacer-giró hacia mí con una sonrisa luego de soltar el cadáver contra el suelo.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí, ¿faltó algo?

-No-giré para irme.

-Nos vemos pronto Levi-se despidió.

-o-

Los ojos de Hanji mostraban una forma que nunca antes había visto… ¿miedo? No, era imposible, pero ella se mantenía observándome de esa forma mientras yo no encontraba ninguna de expresar el cómo me sentía. Quería hablar, era lo que más deseaba en este instante y el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar. Yo debía seguir dormido en la cama de Levi, y esta, debía de ser una de mis pesadillas de la que quería despertar pronto; esto ya había sido demasiado.

-Eren, ¿qué haces con un bebé?-me preguntó otra vez.

-Hanji...n-no es así, yo no puedo…-balbuceé, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-¡No mientas! ¿¡Qué haces con un bebé!?-sacudió mi cuerpo al tomarme por los hombros.

Tenía miedo, Kuro reaccionó al trato de Hanji y ladró sin importarle que ella fuera capaz de matarlo.

-¡No! Yo no tengo nada…-respondí desesperado por defenderme.

Ella no dejaba de sostenerme por los hombres, pero dejó mi cuerpo tranquilo cuando vio en mis ojos las lágrimas que me esforzaba por retener. Agacho su cabeza, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el suelo, apenas escuchaba su exaltada respiración por sobre mi bulliciosa mente. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, ¿un bebé?, ¿a qué se refería con un bebé? Yo no podía tener un bebé en mi interior, era imposible, y aunque mi cuerpo fuera distinto al de un humano común y corriente, era antinatural. No era cierto, no podía ser cierto, me lo repetí muchas veces, pero ver a Hanji de ese modo me demostraba que estaba hablando en serio, y aunque las leyes biológicas estuvieran en contra, pensé por un momento en la idea de que esta locura fuera verdad. Fue entonces, cuando perdí la estabilidad de mi cuerpo y mi respiración se alteró al no poder calmar mi acelerado corazón.

-¿Qué me pasa?, Hanji, ¿qué me pasa?-pregunté alterado.

-Necesito ir por Levi…-murmuró.

-¡No!-la sostuve del brazo, obligándola a mirarme-Por favor…no-rogué una vez más, ésta vez mis brazos temblaban al sostenerla.

Ella se detuvo a observarme, jamás creí que ambos compartiríamos el mismo sentimiento de pavor que experimentábamos en este momento. Un demonio lleno de miedo, esto tenía que ser algo muy malo para que ella estuviera así. Creí que me iba a decir algo, que se iba a quedar conmigo y me acompañaría como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez, me dio la espalda, se zafó de mi agarre y fue indiferente a mis temores. Sentí como me daban la espalda, mis ojos estaban llorosos y como si esto no pudiera empeorar, ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas al mismo punto por donde llegaba Levi. De inmediato mi cuerpo se entumeció, él nos miraba sin comprender las emociones pintadas en nuestros rostros; esta vez Hanji me había abandonado, estaba expuesto completamente.

-¿Qué clase de rostros más lamentables son esos?-repudió Levi.

Hanji me miró de reojo mientras se preparaba a hablar, como si quisiera comprobar lo que había descubierto momentos antes de que llegara Levi. Yo busqué sus ojos con los míos suplicándole que no dijera nada, no estaba listo para esto, todo había pasado tan rápido que mi mente no lograba asimilarlo y mucho menos lo haría con la actitud que Levi podría tomar. Con lágrimas en mis ojos, me mantuve así hasta que ella cortó contacto y clavó su atención sobre Levi. Estaba acabado.

-Eren…Eren vomitó en la cocina-confesó.

-Que desagradable-hizo una mueca-¿Qué tiene el mocoso?

-Él…de seguro comió algo extraño, de hecho ahora iremos por algo de medicina. No tengo lo que necesita aquí-sonrió relajando sus facciones, mientras que yo, sentí como volvía a respirar y disminuía las tensiones de mi cuerpo considerablemente.

-Tch, eso te pasa por probar las comidas de Hanji-avanzó hacia nosotros-Si irán por medicina, vayan rápido, no es el momento de andar paseando. Luego de eso tengo que hablar contigo-se refirió a Hanji, quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-Y Eren, la próxima vez que dejes tus residuos estomacales en lugares como la cocina, lo limpiaras con la lengua-me regañó con una mueca.

-Sí…lo siento-me disculpé.

Sin nada más que decir, Levi nos dejó al subir por las escaleras. Empezaba a recuperar el oxígeno al encontrarnos completamente solos, pero mi corazón se negaba a tranquilizarse a medida que esperaba alguna respuesta de Hanji. Estaba seguro que ella no me protegería esta vez, por ende sería mi fin, y pese a que fue mejor a lo que esperaba, esto recién estaba empezando. Sostuve uno de mis brazos con fuerzas, seguido de mis ojos que subieron con cautela y timidez a buscar a Hanji. Ella cruzó miradas conmigo enseguida, y sin ningún cambio en su rostro me invitó a seguirla con un movimiento de cabeza. Si no hubiera sido por Kuro quien me animó a caminar con un leve empujón, yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

Ella caminó unos pasos más adelante que yo, la seguía en silencio y así lo hice también mientras ella compraba unas hierbas medicinales para el estómago. Hanji estaba muy ligada a la medicina, pero no solía utilizar más que hierbas medicinales; no confiaba en pastillas ni tratamientos humanos. Ninguna de esas hierbas era necesarias ahora, no al menos para el verdadero problema. Yo continuaba teniendo mis preguntas y temores, y regresar a casa sólo viendo su espalda no solucionaría nada.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?-pregunté despacio.

-Por ahora lo mantendremos en secreto, no sabemos cómo ocurrió y hasta no saberlo nadie sabrá, nadie-cargó la voz en la última palabra.

-¿Cómo es posible…?-no pude completar la pregunta-Esto debe ser un error.

-Quisiera creer lo mismo, pero no, ¿necesitas alguna prueba?

-No, pero…es que, es imposible-negué con mis temblorosos labios, empezaba a acumular lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Sólo puedo sospechar de esos cazadores, mientras estuviste allá, ¿no te hicieron nada?

-No, no lo sé, no creo-respondí dudoso, la verdad es que fueron muchas las veces en que inconsciente y baje la guardia.

-Aunque así fuera, es casi imposible hacer algo así….pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Debemos mantenerlo oculto de Levi, tienes que alejarte de él, prométemelo-giró hacía mí.

-Lo haré…-acepté con dolor. Tenía miedo y ya no podía aguantar el llanto.

-No llores, no puedes llorar, compórtate-me prohibió con frialdad.

Sus palabras me detuvieron y con mucho esfuerzo logre tragar la bola de llanto que mantuve en mi garganta desde que estábamos en nuestro hogar. Era la primera vez que ella era tan hostil conmigo, acostumbraba a tratar con el carácter de Levi y sabía muy bien que ambos eran distintos como para verlos tan iguales en estos momentos. No conseguía nada más que sentirme mucho peor de lo que ya estaba.

Regresamos en completo silencio, ella fingió en que haría alguna medicina con lo que habíamos comprado y me la llevaría a mi habitación, por lo cual, yo también tuve que fingir y subí a encerrarme junto con Kuro. Entré a mi habitación sin prestarle atención a la de Levi o su presencia, mi suerte ya había sido demasiada al no ser descubierto como para desperdiciarla en un descuido. Ahora, sabía que el mejor lugar para mí se encontraba aquí, en mi habitación, lejos de él y de todos. Caminé hasta la ventana de mi cuarto, verifiqué el seguro y cerré las cortinas para asegurarme de estar en completa privacidad. Para ser de día las cortinas eran lo bastante densas como para dejar a oscuras el cuarto, y aunque después de mi estadía con los capas negras perdí el miedo a la oscuridad, desde hace días debo encender las luces para estar en paz. Me senté en la cama junto al velador con la lámpara encendida, abracé mis piernas y mi mirada siguió el cuerpo de Kuro que venía a mi lado. Se recostó a mi lado, con su cabeza pegada a mis muslos y dejé mi caer mi mano sobre su cabeza para acariciarla con sucesivos movimientos de adelante hacia atrás.

Mi mente estaba en blanco y sólo se concentraba en acariciar a Kuro hasta que la mañana de hoy comenzó a repetirse. Poco a poco perdía la coordinación de mi mano sobre su cabeza y sentía a mi cuarto hacerse cada vez más pequeño, comprimiendo de ese modo el aire en la habitación contra todo mi cuerpo. La sensación era cada vez peor, la presión sobre mi cuerpo era tan grande, que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, pero resistí, tal y como me lo había dicho Hanji. Continué acariciando a Kuro con mi vista clavada en la pared, la presión se hizo más fuerte y fue en ese instante en el que salí a flote con una gran bocanada de aire previa a mi llanto explosivo. Me abracé a mis piernas y de esa forma recliné mi cuerpo sobre la cama en posición fetal.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que yo ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces he llorado sobre mi cama, de seguro esta no sería la última vez que lo haría, pero tal vez sería la última que lo podría hacer aquí. Mis esfuerzos por callarme eran inútiles, Levi se encontraba a tan sólo pasos de mi habitación y no quería que me escuchara llorar, sería descubierto al no poder idear una mentira creíble justo ahora. Como deseaba acabar con todas estas pesadillas de una vez por todas, volver a la paz que tuve hace meses atrás y que esto nunca hubiese ocurrido. Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado a este milagro con desconcierto, demasiado para ser verdad, para luego sonreír y empezar a creer en esta impensable posibilidad, pero para nosotros era imposible. Nos dejamos absorber por ese asfixiante pecado; él un demonio, yo un simple humano, lo que yo pudiera llevar en mi vientre era mucho más que un fruto prohibido. Era nuestra condena. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría ocultarlo?, el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de mí, nadie estaría conmigo esta vez, mucho menos Levi. Y pese a todo, abracé mi vientre con desconsuelo y el clandestino deseo de cuidar de esta locura.

Era imposible, pero por un momento quise pensar que podía ser verdad. Entonces caí en un profundo agujero sin salida.

-o-

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Hanji.

-¿Y bien qué?, no seas idiota, sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrió-respondí de mala gana.

Hanji se encontraba parada justo al frente de mi cama, sus estúpidas facciones se mantenían inexpresivas a la espera de mis palabras. Antes de soltar cualquier tipo de información, me aseguré que estuviéramos completamente solos, nadie más podía enterarse de la verdad de este lugar. Mis ojos y mis sentidos buscaron con discreción cualquier anormalidad en el perímetro, y ya habiéndome asegurado que ninguna rata repulsiva estaría escuchando, sostuve su mirada.

-Keny lo sabe todo, esos bastardos no cerraron sus malditas bocas-fruncí mi ceño al nombrarlos-Por ahora no creo que exista algún riesgo, pero no es imbécil, y si Eren significa un estorbo él mismo se deshará del mocoso. Estamos rodeados de plagas-repudié.

-Si Keny sabe, no nos queda mucho tiempo para idear algún plan que mantenga a salvo a Eren, no tan sólo de él, sino también de los cazadores-giró su cabeza hacia el ventanal, donde se mantuvo en silencio mientras su mente se hallaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Era extraño ver a esa loca así-¿Alguna vez te imaginaste arriesgando tu vida por un simple humano?

-¿Ah?, ¿qué mierda de pregunta es esa?-pregunté.

-Sólo pensaba.

-Hanji-le obligué a mirarme-¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?-pregunté en un tono grave.

-Nada-respondió sin rodeos, sus ojos estaban sombríos, la conocía bien como para creerme eso-Será mejor que pensemos en algún plan, ya no sólo tenemos a esos cazadores. Es mi turno de hacer guardia, ¿no?

-Sí, hazlo bien y deja tu comportamiento tan lamentable de lado, eres un demonio-le recordé.

-En estos momentos, ya ni siquiera estoy segura si eso es lo que somos-me sonrió.

No pude decirle nada ante la sorpresa que me dio su sonrisa, no era la cual veíamos a diario en ella, sino una autentica, llena de muchos sentimientos que pude sentir sobre mi piel. Algo no estaba bien entre nosotros desde hace mucho, algo no estaba bien en ella y en toda esta historia que teníamos bajo esta casa.

-Levi, Eren está enfermo y descansa, no lo molestes, ¿quieres?-me pidió.

-¿No hizo efecto la medicina que preparaste?

-Su cuerpo es rápido al sanar, pero estar enfermo es diferente. No lo molestes-insistió.

-Ya cierra tu maldita boca y vete-le ordené.

Hanji se marchó sin protestar, ni siquiera defendió a Eren o me incitó a cuidarlo, más bien parecía que me quería alejar de él. Había una maldita cosa que estaba ocultando, algo que estaba haciendo que ella tuviera esa actitud tan extraña. Ya era suficiente con su actitud de mierda de todos estos años; molestándome por Eren, encubriendo a Eren, abogando por Eren y comportándose de una forma tan extraña, por Eren. ¿Ahora simplemente dejaba todo eso de lado? Definitivamente ni muchos siglos al lado de esa loca lograrían hacerme entenderla un poco. Tanto tiempo volviéndome loco por aceptar esta maldita realidad en cual vivíamos con el mocoso, para que ahora fuera todo lo contrario, siempre encontraba como fastidiarme.

Me senté a la orilla de mi cama, acaricié mi sien con mis medos al exhalar con fuerzas; todo esto me daba un gran dolor de cabeza. Y al pensar en dolor, Eren vino a mi mente. Estaba demasiado silencioso y no se había acercado a mi cuarto a rogar por entrar como siempre lo hacía. Era tan débil, de seguro está dando vueltas en su cama al no poder dormir por el dolor. Me había quedado claro que Hanji no me quería cerca de Eren, o más bien que ese mocoso estuviera lejos de mi alcance ya que las enfermedades humanas no eran ninguna amenaza para mí, pero continuaba sin escuchar absolutamente nada desde su habitación. ¿Habría muerto? Siempre se está quejando o poniendo caras tontas, ¿ahora quería estar solo? Fantástico, probablemente murió ahogado por su propio vomito mientras dormía; lamentable y asqueroso, una muerte ideal para un mocoso como él.

De todos estos años de los que poseo conciencia, no recuerdo haber obedecido a alguna orden de Hanji, y hoy no sería la excepción. Había escuchado bien su advertencia, no era ningún idiota como para no entenderla, pero el par de imbéciles me estaba ocultando algo, y si no era ella quien hablaría, lo haría Eren. Me paré y salí de mi habitación convencido de que ese era el motivo que me impulsaba a la puerta de su cuarto, pero a medida que me acercaba me encontraba más ansioso. Como detestaba estos asquerosos desequilibrios.

-Hey, ¿sigues con vida?-pregunté con desagrado. Estaba seguro que había esperado lo suficiente como para que su estúpida cabeza pensara en una respuesta, pero ninguna respuesta llegó a mí del otro lado-¿Estás escuchando mocoso?-insistí molesto.

Seguía sin responder, pero no me engañaba, sentía sus signos vitales como de costumbre, él continuaba allí y lo más seguro es que estuviera durmiendo. No necesitaba pedir permiso para entrar a su cuarto, podía hacerlo cuando yo quisiera ya que me pertenecía, pero esta vez, me detuvo un sello dibujado del otro lado de la puerta. ¿El muy imbécil cree que con eso me iba a detener? Puse una sobre la puerta para destrozarla junto al sello, pero el dibujo del otro lado no sólo fue hecho con los poderes de Eren, sino también con los de Hanji. Ellos definitivamente me querían fuera, los dos malditos habían unido fuerzas para alejarme. ¿Qué demonios planeaban?, ¿Justo ahora querían mantenerse alejados? Pero ya era tarde y ahora mi sangre hervía de ira por su maldito rechazo.

-¿Crees que esa mierda me va a detener?, abres tú o derrumbo la pared-amenacé.

-Estoy bien, sólo quiero descansar-respondió su voz del otro lado.

-Veo que eres más estúpido de lo que creía, ven y abre en este mismo instante este pedazo de madera-insistí en un bramido.

-Vete, por favor…sólo quiero descansar-rogó, su voz parecía quebrarse y se sobrepuso a mi ira. Cada vez me desesperaba más, pero eso sólo me hacía enfurecer.

-Te crees muy poderoso al retarme de esa forma ¿No Eren?, pero no eres más que un humano cualquiera oculto detrás de una mierda de sello que creaste con ayuda. Te lo advertí, tú te lo buscaste-sentencié.

-o-

Levi no se detendría aún si Hanji había construido ese sello conmigo antes de marcharse; "_No dejes que entré, esto debería mantenerlo lejos pero asegúrate de reforzarlo con tus poderes"_ dijo, pero justo ahora él estaba exigiendo que abriera la puerta. No podía dejarlo entrar, debía mantenerme alejado por el bien de nosotros y el mío. Si entra lo sabrá todo, sabrá toda esta verdad y podría matarme junto a lo que llevo en mi vientre. ¿De verdad lo haría? Pensarlo me hacía temblar, no por temor a morir, sino porque Levi pudiera no tener sentimientos hacia mí como para eliminarme así de fácil, incluso, que no llegara a tener sentimientos por la criatura que podría llevar en mi interior.

-Estoy bien, sólo quiero descansar-me atreví a responder, tal vez no debí haber hablado pero a diferencia de él, yo no podía ignorarlo.

-Veo que eres más estúpido de lo que creía, ven y abre en este mismo instante este pedazo de madera-su voz se escuchaba más molesta y me senté en la cama, preparado para reforzar el sello en la puerta e incluso en la pared. Kuro bajó de la cama y en sus cuatro patas se quedó tenso frente a la puerta.

Ya no deseaba continuar luchando contra esto, no con Levi, tenía suficiente con digerir la noticia de esta mañana.

-Vete, por favor…-no te vayas-sólo quiero descansar…-tragué el llanto. Sólo quería estar a su lado, pero estaba obligado a apartarlo después de que he luchado tanto por tenerlo.

-Te crees muy poderoso al retarme de esa forma, ¿No Eren?, pero no eres más que un humano cualquiera oculto detrás de una mierda de sello que creaste con ayuda. Te lo advertí, tú te lo buscaste.

Su tono me lo había dejado claro, era el mismo tono que ocupaba cada vez que me castigaba; iba a romper la pared. No podía dejarlo entrar, por más que quisiera y anhelara hacerlo, así que puse mis dos manos sobre la pared y concentré mi energía en ella. Lo había arruinado todo, después de tanto esfuerzo por acercarnos, ¿por qué todo tenía que acabar así?, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Esperé en silencio a que su violento poder arremetiera contra el mío a través de este pedazo de concreto, esperé y esperé, pero nada pasó. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia, ¿se había ido? No, no podía irse, pero nunca nada lo retuvo a mi lado. El miedo de perderlo me hizo pensar en abrir la puerta y correr en su búsqueda, pese a que le dije que se fuera, no dejarlo. Los segundos pasaron y ninguna partícula se movía en el perímetro, empezaba a desesperarme y cuando ya no aguanté más, saqué mis manos de la pared para ir a destruir el sello de la puerta. Sentía fallarle a Hanji, pero no podía fallarle a mis sentimientos tampoco, pero justo antes de romper mi promesa, la ventana de la habitación se abrió con una fuerte ventisca de viento que botó varias cosas. Fue tanta la sorpresa, que hasta Kuro dio un saltó del susto, y cuando ambos buscamos qué lo había ocasionado, Levi entró por la ventana. Su expresión era sincera, estaba muy molesto porque no lo dejé entrar y ahora se dirigía hacia mí con pasos pronunciados. Venía a directo a golpearme cuando su cuerpo cambió de dirección y fue por el sello de la puerta, el cual, borró con sus dos manos como sin presentar un trabajo muy grande.

-Vete-abrió la puerta y fulminó a Kuro con la mirada.

Kuro era osado, pero no estúpido, por lo que salió enseguida con sus orejas y cola bajas. Sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad con Levi, quien había borrado el sello que junto con Hanji construimos, saliendo casi ileso de no ser por las pequeñas quemaduras en sus manos. Cuando mi amigo se fue Levi cerró la puerta y ventana sin la necesidad de tocarlas, y finalmente, se paró a un lado de mi cama de brazos cruzados. Sus ojos me casaban y no me dejaban escapatoria, yo no sabía por cuál de los dos sentimientos decidirme; por el pánico de que hubiera entrado o el la felicidad de que se encontrara aquí, y pronto empecé a sentir más fuerte el primero.

-Empieza Eren, ¿qué mierda planean tú y esa loca?-preguntó con frialdad.

-Te dije que no entraras…-logré modular.

-Responde-insistió.

-Nada, no planeamos nada-no mentía del todo, más bien sólo le ocultábamos información.

-Vuelves a decir eso una vez más y juro que te parto tu asqueroso rostro-tomó mi rostro por la mandíbula y me obligó a mirarlo; él sabía que mis ojos no eran capaz de mentirle.

-No estoy mintiendo, sólo quiero descansar, no quiero seguir faltando a clases-insistí.

Levi intentaba meterse en mi alma a través de mis ojos, mi estómago se revolvía y mis mejillas estaban calientes. Si continuaba con sus finos ojos plateados puestos sobre mí, terminaría delatándome, así que antes de perderme en su mirada, me escondí bajo el cobertor con mi cuerpo ladeado hacia pared. Sabía que no conseguía nada haciendo esto, por más que sostuviera mi escondite con ambas manos, Levi me sacaría de allí y me torturaría hasta que hablara. El lado de la cama tras mi espalda se hundió y cerré mis ojos con fuerzas esperando lo peor, entonces, sentí cómo él dejaba descansar su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Me apegué a la pared evitando que se acercara más a mí, sabía qué pretendía justo ahora y no podía permitirlo aunque yo deseara lo mismo.

-Eren-me llamó.

-Vete-le pedí una vez más.

Y esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que él me arrebatará el cobertor y me dejara expuesto ante sus ojos. Regresó a tomar mi rostro y me obligó a quedar a su lado boca arriba sin tener oportunidad de esconderme nuevamente y escapar de su mirada.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?-me retó y antes de poder responderle, tomó posesión de mis labios con asfixiantes movimientos que acabaron con una mordida en mi labio inferior-Mocoso imbécil, no posees ningún derecho sobre ti.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta forma…?-mis ojos acumulaban lágrimas otra vez ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué eres siempre tú el que gana?

-Eso deberías saberlo, eres mío-regresó a besar mis labios.

Levi estaba demasiado cerca, en cualquier momento podría sentir la presencia de la criatura que yo llevaba en mi vientre, pero no me detuve y me abracé a su cuello para entregarme por completo a sus besos. Estaba rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Hanji, no le mentí cuando dije que lo haría, de verdad quería hacerlo, sin embargo tener a Levi a mi lado era lo único capaz de calmar mi mente y cuerpo. Sus manos ya empezaban a buscar mi torso desnudo por debajo de mi ropa, yo no podía desprenderme de sus besos; su lengua jugando con la mía y sus labios cerrarse con los míos para luego volver a abrir paso a su lengua, era mi droga favorita. Mi cuerpo dejaba en segundo plano a mi razón. Pero no me tomó mucho tiempo reaccionar, y darme cuenta que esta vez había algo que dependía de mí y no podía ser desprevenido; tanto lo que llevaba conmigo y el futuro de Levi y Hanji estaban en mis manos, debía cuidarlos. Enseguida aparté las manos de Levi, quien gruñó en desacuerdo.

-No me siento bien-me excusé.

-Tch, ¿crees que es excusa suficiente?-no respondí-Si vas a descansar hazlo de una maldita vez y deja de mirarme con esa cara de enfermo-aplastó mi rostro con su mano.

-Lo haré.

Giré mi cuerpo sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Levi que no se movió de allí. Creí que así él se marcharía al no tener que satisfacerse conmigo, pero con más minutos que pasaban, nada se movía además de nuestros pechos al respirar. No sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío como sí escuchaba su respiración. Me pregunté si él estaría durmiendo, pese a que todas las noches se quedaba en su cama conmigo nunca lo había visto dormir, siempre caía rendido al sueño después de que él me tomara en cuerpo y alma. De seguro no lo estaría haciendo ahora, pero tenía curiosidad y jamás me privaba de curiosear incluso si eso me trajera la muerte. Con mucho cuidado empecé a girar mi cuerpo en su dirección, poco a poco, hasta encontrarme con su semblante dormido. Sus parpados estaban completamente cerrados, su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos doblados, hacían de almohada y me dejaban ver con mejor ángulo su rostro. Aun dormido mantenía su entrecejo fruncido, ¿los demonios eran capaces de soñar? Ese detalle se mantenía en él incluso cuando dormía, siempre, como si algo le estuviera molestando día tras día desde que lo conozco. ¿Qué era?, ¿me permitirá algún día cambiar eso? Mientras pensaba en ello mis manos ya se habían movido por sí solas hacía el rostro de Levi, fue entonces cuando advirtió mi presencia y abrió sus ojos.

-Eh…-escondí mi mano y sólo logré abrir mi boca en busca de una excusa.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-preguntó molesto.

-Nada, lo siento-desvié la mirada.

-Ustedes dos terminarán volviéndome loco-bramó y con sus brazos me encerró contra su pecho-Deja de moverte como un asqueroso gusano y duérmete.

-S-sí-respondí nervioso, sus brazos me mantenían preso contra su pecho.

Bastó con ese simple y muy importante gesto para que mi corazón se descontrolara. Podía sentir el aroma de Levi justo por debajo de su mentón, hasta podía sentir su corazón palpitar al igual que el de un humano. Su corazón es lo que más deseo en este mundo, un mundo que pronto nos castigará por habernos hundido en el que podría ser el peor pecado de todos.

Dentro de un tiempo, cuando ya no sea capaz de guardar este secreto, ¿te enojarás? Es lo más probable, esto jamás debió ocurrir. Sin embargo, he empezado a creer que este pecado es lo más maravilloso que nadie jamás podrá vivir. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podré ser capaz de tenerte así? Cuando este día llegue a su fin, espero que seas capaz de no odiarme, y que puedas ver este milagro como yo lo he empezado a ver.

-Levi-lo llamé y me acurruqué en su pecho-Te amo.

-Si te atreves a vomitar en mi cuerpo, mutilaré tu boca-me advirtió.

Hanji, lo siento, por hoy seré débil y romperé mi promesa. Mañana cuando salga el sol, dejaré todos mis miedos atrás y me volveré fuerte. Protegeré la vida que llevo dentro junto al futuro de nosotros y encontraré la respuesta de este enigma, aun si eso significa ir en contra de Levi.

-o-

Cuando desperté, ya había amanecido y Levi no estaba a mi lado. Por mucho que durmiera, cada vez era más difícil para mí levantarme producto al gran cansancio con el cual despertaba. Mis intenciones se debatían entre ir o no a la escuela, ya que aunque por más que quisiera ir, mi cuerpo se rehusaba a esa idea y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para salir de la cama e ir a ducharme. Antes de poder entrar en la bañera mi mundo se nubló repentinamente y acompañado de un mareo, me apoyé en el lavabo buscando estabilizarme al respirar en pasos lentos y consecutivos. Afortunadamente, no sentía la presencia de Levi por ningún lado, claro que sí el así lo deseaba podía ocultarla tal y como lo hizo ayer. Tampoco sentía a Hanji cerca, y era extraño ya que si Levi no se encontraba ella no me dejaría solo sabiendo en la situación en la que estábamos. Finalmente no pude vencer a las náuseas y mi día empezó con desagradables vómitos matutinos.

Pese a los inconvenientes que tenía con mi cuerpo, no me iba a dar la oportunidad de faltar a clases, ya he faltado lo suficiente y pese a todo me gustaba ir. Nada aseguraría que yo pudiera continuar asistiendo luego de un tiempo. Conseguí comer aunque sea un poco al desayuno; un tazón de leche y cereal que comí a medias con Kuro, no era mucho, pero me ayudaría a mantenerme de pie. Reuní mis cosas y agregué algo que no utilizaba hace mucho; el par de katanas que recibí para mi cumpleaños, debía estar alerta ahora que dos bandos andaban tras de mí.

Como todas las mañanas salí de mi casa junto con Kuro, en esta ocasión sin despedirnos de nadie. Las calles estaban vacías, la gente evitaba salir tan temprano por el miedo que le tenían a los demonios y preferían esperar a que los rayos del sol fueran más fuertes para salir de sus casas. Unos cuantos pasos más adelante, visualicé una silueta familiar que venía en mi dirección, ésta me quedó mirando cuando la distancia entre nosotros se acortó y me regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Armin?, ¿qué haces aquí? Vas en dirección contraria a la escuela.

-Iba por ti, ayer no apareciste y tu teléfono estaba apagado. Estábamos preocupados por ti-explicó.

-Ah mi teléfono…-nunca lo utilizaba, era esa la razón por la que nunca lo mantenía encendido-No te preocupes, sólo tenía…me enfermé.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó serio-¿Te alimentaste bien?

-Sí, bueno algo, pero de verdad ya estoy mejor-sonreí nervioso, sus preguntas me ponían nervioso.

-Vamos, conseguiremos algo para comer en la escuela-me tomó del brazo, a Kuro no le agrado que lo hiciera y Armin me soltó cuando escuchó el gruñido de Kuro.

-Lo siento, últimamente está un poco nervioso-lo sostuve del cuello y le di una leve palmada en la cabeza-No hagas eso, es Armin-le regañé.

-No te preocupes, ¿vamos?-me invitó y yo lo seguí.

Caminamos a la escuela conversando un sinfín de trivialidades sin mayor importancia, era agradable tener este tipo de conversaciones luego de tanta tensión. Cuando llegamos a la escuela Mikasa nos esperaba junto con Jean en la entrada, y tuve que aguantar ese tono maternal de su parte combinado de las estúpidas bromas de Jean. Luego de eso subimos al salón de clases, allí se encontraban Christa y Ymir, con quienes ya habíamos montado una actuación de lo más fenomenal al saludarnos de manera rutinaria.

Durante las clases, me daba cuenta de lo mucho que perdía al no asistir y entendía que a futuro ya no podría seguir el ritmo de este lugar. Por fortuna no había presentado ningún tipo de irregularidad en mi cuerpo, todo marchaba como correspondía a excepción del cansancio que me hizo quedar dormido más de una vez y ocasionó que me regañarán. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que me regañarán, la mayoría-por no decir todos- de los profesores me detestaban y no era una fantasía mía, de verdad lo hacían, y que vivieran buscando el cómo castigarme y regañarme me importaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, me enfadaba conmigo por no ser capaz de poder controlar mi cuerpo, me sentía muy vulnerable.

Todo marchó bien, hasta que a la hora de almuerzo Armin y Mikasa me ofrecieron un montón de comida cuando se enteraron de mi pobre desayuno. Ambos parecían un par de padres excesivamente preocupados y fue tanta la comida que vi en tan poco tiempo que las náuseas regresaron y no pude disimularlo. Estuve a punto de vomitar, pero esta vez logré controlarlo y abstenerme de comer algo muy elaborado. Armin compró para mí una sopa y mientras comía con desgano, Mikasa no me dejaba de mirar con preocupación, o si lo pudiera describir de otra forma, con lastima.

-Deja de mirarme así, no me voy a morir-le dije sin desconcentrarme de lo que hacía.

-o-

Esperé a que la mañana llegara para dejar al mocoso solo, él no había despertado desde ayer en la tarde que se durmió, si continuaba con el sueño tan pesado cualquiera lo atraparía. Hanji se estaba acercando al perímetro y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido en su búsqueda.

Eren no había sido capaz qué estaban ocultando y sabía que no mentía cuando decía que estaba enfermo, pude sentir cómo estaba más vulnerable que de costumbre. Era tan terco, que antes de poder sacarle la verdad por la fuerza se hubiera desvanecido junto a ella. Cada vez me daba cuenta de lo débil que me convertía a su lado, y nada podía hacer en contra, aunque así lo quisiera.

Intercepté a Hanji a unos metros antes de llegar a la casa, el sol a penas se anunciaba con su luz por detrás de las montañas y como era de esperar, no había ningún humano rondando por las calles. Ella traía la apariencia de un cuervo, dando sus últimos aleteos al aterrizar en su forma humana frente a mí.

-¿No deberías estar cuidando de Eren?-atacó.

-El riesgo es mucho menor cuando amanece, de todos modos lo dejé con un sello de protección. Muy distinto al vulgar dibujo que hicieron tú y Eren-mis palabras no fueron agradables para ella, sus parpados abiertos más de lo normal apoyaban a mi intuición; algo me ocultaban-Lo volveré a preguntar Hanji, ¿qué es lo que se traen entre manos ustedes?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros podríamos hacer algo en contra tuya?-respondió a la defensiva.

-Dímelo tú.

Un silencio se acomodó entre nosotros después de que yo respondiera. El sol ya había traspasado las montañas y sus rayos iluminaban nuestros tensos cuerpos, nada se movía a nuestro alrededor, hasta que su rostro se suavizó junto a una de sus estúpidas sonrisas.

-Vaya, vaya, nuestro enano sí que despertó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana. Pudiste comprobar que estaba enfermo, ¿no te lo dije?, no sería capaz de complacer tus caprichos ayer.

-Tal vez tú me hayas podido convencer con esa basura que me dices ahora, pero Eren es idiota y no sabe mentir. Ayer estaba muy nervioso, si vas a continuar negándolo con tus mentiras baratas, sé de alguien que no podrá hacerlo-giré y salté a los tejados de las casas en forma de gato.

-¡Levi espera!-gritó ella a mis espaldas.

Suficiente, no tenía intenciones de jugar en este juego con ellos dos, si Hanji no era capaz de confesar lo que se traían entre manos yo mismo le haría escupir la verdad a ese mocoso.

-o-

Cuando las clases terminaron, me escabullí de mis amigos con la excusa que debía ir al baño; lo que nunca fue cierto. Debía estar constantemente tejiendo una red de mentiras para mantenerlos lejos, no lo merecían, pero tampoco merecían ser parte de mis problemas. Los mantendría a salvo a todos a costa de todo.

Por ahora tenía algo que hacer, y para ello me dirigía al antiguo edificio que pertenecía a nuestra escuela. Estaba viejo y mal cuidado, por fuera habían letreros que advertían a los alumnos de no acercarse por lo debilitada que estaba la estructura, pero la verdad, bastaba con conocer la historia de este lugar para mantenerlos lejos. Hace muchos años atrás, antes de que yo naciera, este lugar fue escenario de una pelea entre demonios y cazadores, y pese a lo inutilizable que quedó, nadie lo mandó a demoler. Pero nada de eso importaba para mí y para quienes estarían allí adentro esperándome.

Entré sin que nadie me pudiera ver, Levi y Hanji no estaban cerca y no lo harían hasta que yo saliera del recinto; cosa que no había hecho. Con mucho cuidado de no pisar donde no debía, me guíe por la presencia de a quienes buscaba hasta llegar a ellas.

-Tardaste-Ymir levantó la mano con la nota que les dejé en su mesa antes de empezar las clases de la tarde-Y, ¿para qué nos llamaste?

-Necesito de su ayuda-solicité, ella empezó a reír con fuerzas mientras Christa me observaba con curiosidad.

-Eres muy gracioso Eren Jaeger, ¿nos pides ayuda? Te recuerdo que toda la asociación anda tras tus pasos, la única razón por la que fingimos aquí es porque el comandante Erwin nos lo pide.

-Ymir, escúchalo-insistió Christa, ella aún guardaba esa mirada dulce conmigo.

-Necesito hablar con Erwin, a solas-demandé.

-¿Por qué? Tus asuntos con nosotros ya acabaron de momento, sólo falta que tengamos tu cabeza-sonrió.

-Aún no terminan-insistí.

Mantuvimos nuestras miradas clavadas una sobre la otra; luchando por doblegar a la contraria, sin desistir, hasta que ella cerró sus parpados y sonrió.

-Que niño tan problemático, de acuerdo, te llevaré donde él-aceptó.

-Sin trucos-condicioné.

-Sin trucos-prometió enseñándome la palma de sus manos.

Ymir su teléfono celular y tecleó algo que no logré descifrar, mientras tanto, sentía cómo Christa continuaba mirándome con su dulce y triste mirada. Evité toparme con sus ojos al poner mi atención sobre el techo, luego el suelo o cualquier punto en el que no estuviera ella. Nunca tuve nada en contra de ellas, no las odiaba, sólo no aceptaba que estuvieran de acuerdo con todo eso. Tal vez ella pensaba, al igual que yo, en hacerla cambiar de parecer con respecto a nuestros puntos de vista, pero ninguno de los dos emitía opinión e evitábamos tener contacto. Después de todo, continuábamos en bandos contarios.

-Listo, síguenos-me ordenó pasando de largo por mi lado junto con Christa.

No tenía más opciones que seguirla y confiar en que no habría truco, hasta que pronto empecé a darme cuenta que no salíamos de este lugar. Estábamos descendiendo donde estaban antiguamente las aulas de laboratorio y empezaba a sospechar de su palabra. Llevaba mis katanas en mi espalda, envueltas en una tela azul marina que cruzaba mi pecho que con mucho cuidado empecé a desatar.

-Abstente de usar eso-me descubrió sin observarme.

De pronto, nos detuvimos frente a un casillero oxidado de un metro de altura y Ymir sacó del bolso deportivo que llevaba con ella tres capas; las capas negras de la asociación.

-Ten-me lanzó una capa.

-No la necesito-se la devolví.

-Oh claro que la necesitas, te ayudará a ocultar tu presencia, pero también debes de ayudarte con tu habilidad. No queremos a otros invitados-me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Ocultan tu presencia…?-pregunté impactado, nadie me había dado esa información jamás.

-No sé cómo llegaste a dar exámenes con nosotros en la asociación, eres un idiota-insultó.

-Ten-Christa se acercó con la capa y la puso en mi cuerpo con cuidado-Es para tu seguridad, ¿sí?-me regaló una sonrisa sombría.

-Bueno…-acepté de mala gana.

-Nos vamos-Ymir abrió el casillero

Al abrir la puerta del casillero, Ymir metió la mano hasta el fondo y empezó a susurrar un trabalenguas en un idioma extraño, pero no más extraño como lo que paso después. El fondo del casillero empezó a moverse y de a poco empezó a aparecer una escalera que descendía a una oscuridad interminable. ¿Qué hacía esto aquí? No, más importante que eso, mi pecho se comprimió al saber que deberíamos descender por ahí.

-¿Sorprendido?-me preguntó Ymir con su tono bromista.

-¿Es por ahí…?-pregunté asustado.

-¿Tienes miedo?-sonrió en son de broma.

La oscuridad me aterra, obviamente no podía decir eso, pero tampoco encontraba el valor para ir por ahí, al parecer no utilizaríamos ninguna luz. No podía estar huyendo, ni arriesgando siempre la vida de Levi y Hanji, además, tenía algo más por lo que luchar ahora. Al pensar en ello toqué mi vientre de manera inconsciente, no podía rendirme aquí ni en donde sea.

-Vamos-entré primero.

Ellas me siguieron y podía sentir sus pasos detrás de mí. El aire aquí era húmedo y maloliente, no había ningún rastro de luz ni tampoco sabía hacia donde iba. El camino era recto, así que cerré mis ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme, ya que si el aire era difícil de respirar en estas condiciones, para mí era casi imposible por el terror de estar sumergido en la oscuridad. Empecé a recordar cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa estaría bien, entonces volví a mi infancia.

_Era un niño, me encontraba solo con Levi que leía sentado en la sala de estar mientras que afuera llovía. Yo estaba muy aburrido y sólo podía ver cómo las gotas caían por la ventana junto con Kuro aún cachorro sentado a mi lado, hasta que de pronto, hubo un corte de luz que dejo la casa a oscuras. _

_-¡Buaa!, ¡Levi!-grité despavorido mientras corría hacía él, chocando con todo lo que hubiera en mi camino._

_-Estás desordenando todo mocoso-me regañó, pero yo ya estaba aferrado a sus piernas._

_-¡Gh…!-sollozaba en su pierna._

_-Hey, me estás ensuciando deja de hacer eso-gruñó y me levantó al tomarme por la ropa, yo me lancé de inmediato a sus pecho y me escondí lo más que pude, aún no dejaba de llorar-Que asco, vete, estás lleno de mocos._

_-¡No quiero, no quiero!-me negaba enterrando mis dedos en su camisa._

_-Tch, eres un cobarde, deja de llorar maldita sea me estás ensuciando-gruñó más fuerte, pero sólo conseguía que llorara más fuerte. De pronto, sus brazos hicieron una cuna para mí y pude sentir su calor invadiéndome en medio de la oscuridad-Ya cállate enano mugriento, estoy aquí._

_-Quiero luz, luz-rogaba._

_-Tu jodida luz no va a regresar aún. Ahora cállate, estoy aquí._

_Me costó mucho tranquilizarme esa vez, Levi me maldijo muchas veces por ensuciarlo pero no me abandonó y me acobijó en su pecho mientras me decía de muchas formas, "estoy aquí"._

-Eren-me despertó una voz.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba en una caverna iluminada con antorchas que me permitieron ver a Erwin frente a mí, llamándome.

-Erwin-dije su nombre con neutralidad.

Esta vez, no me sonrió y parecía una broma el que se encontrara sin Mike, ya que ese hombre lo seguía a todos lados. Ymir y Christa se encontraban una a cada lado mío, mientras que yo no podía dejar de ver a Erwin, y pensar, por donde debía de empezar.

-Ha pasado tiempo-Erwin rompió el silencio.

-No vine a hablar del tiempo-le corté.

-¿Entonces?, ¿a qué vienes?-preguntó humilde.

-Quiero saber… ¿qué me hicieron?-pregunté en un bramido.

-¿Perdón?

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, sabías que vendría a buscarte por esto-respondí molesto.

-Insisto, ¿a qué vienes?

-¿Puedes sentirlo?, lo que llevo dentro-sus ojos no mostraron sorpresa, tal vez no había sido claro, o, tal vez lo sabía. Pero no decía nada-¡Responde!, ¿¡qué me hicieron!?

-¿Quién dijo que nosotros te hicimos algo?-respondió con neutralidad.

-¡No te hagas el imbécil!, ¡sólo ustedes pueden hacer este tipo de cosas!-grité furioso.

-Eren, ¿estás seguro que fuimos nosotros?-insistió.

-¿Quién más?-Levi y Hanji no lo harían, eso los condenaría tanto a ellos como a mí. Keny supo de mí justo cuando yo ya estaba en este estado. Todo apuntaba a ellos.

-Lo siento Eren, pero es hora de que despiertes-me observó con sus fríos ojos azules reflejando el fuego de las antorchas.

¿Despertar?, estaba seguro que no estaba dentro de ninguna ilusión o algún sueño, pero no tuve tiempo de preguntar ya que todos a mi alrededor desaparecieron al apagarse las luces. No sólo sus imágenes se borraron, sino también sus presencias, era como si hubieran desaparecido de repente y no tardé en sacar mis katanas para defenderme. Aunque la verdad es que ningún arma podría cortar mi verdadero temor; la oscuridad.

-¡Erwin!, ¡maldición no huyas!-mi respiración estaba agitada, mi corazón iba a explotar si no lograba controlarme-¡Erwin!

Me deshice de la capa, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que Levi o Hanji no me encontraran, de hecho, rogaba que por favor lo hicieran pronto. Giré con mi cuerpo en varias direcciones en búsqueda de algún rayo de luz, pero no había nada más que simple y absoluta oscuridad. No podía ni siquiera llorar, el miedo no me dejaba hacerlo y ya empezaba a volverme loco.

-Ayúdame…-escuché el eco de una voz.

-¿Erwin?-llamé, era lo más lógico.

Una luz iluminó una gran puerta llena de enredaderas, la misma puerta que he visto tantas veces en mis pesadillas. ¿Estoy durmiendo? Debí quedarme dormido en clases otra vez, así que cerré mis ojos y empecé a rogar para despertarme. Pronto, debía despertar pronto.

-Ayú-dame…-continuó la voz. Rápido, debía despertar rápido-Levi…-llamó.

Fue imposible no abrir mis ojos al escuchar a la voz llamar a Levi, y cuando lo hice, la persona de mis pesadillas estaba de pie frente a mí, con la misma capa con capucha que escondía sus facciones. Mi corazón se detuvo, tenía miedo y sostuve mis katanas con fuerzas para protegerme.

-No te acerques-le amenacé enseñando mis armas.

-No puedo, no puedo resistir más-se llevó las mismas manos heridas a su rostro encorvando su cuerpo, las mismas que veía en mis sueños. Sabía lo que venía.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte-no era el indicado para hacerlo, pero si volvía a escuchar su grito, enloquecería junto a él.

-No puedes-me respondió con su voz apagada.

-Sí…dime qué hacer y lo haré-solté una de mis katanas y le tendí una mano.

-Tú no puedes ayudarme-respondió con su voz firme.

La persona frente a mí se enderezó y dejó caer la túnica negra a sus pies, quedando expuesto por completo ante mí.

En ese preciso momento, sentí cómo mi corazón dejaba de palpitar y mi cuerpo se congelaba totalmente. No pude mover nada más que mis parpados, al ver que frente a mí, me hallaba yo; desnudo, con mi cuerpo maltratado y una fría mirada que guardaba agonía y desesperanza. Abrí mi boca por la sorpresa, traté de decir algo pero mi mandíbula sólo temblaba. Era hora de despertar, tenía que despertar, pero seguía aquí.

-Tú no nos puedes salvar, Eren-repitió, esta vez, llamando mi nombre.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holo! ¿Cómo están? Les he traído el nuevo cap con mucho retraso, perdón. Creo que ya muchos han empezado a sacar sus conclusiones con las pesadillas de Eren, el cómo de su embarazo y muchas otras cosas más, tal vez algunos lo vienen intuyendo desde hace tiempo o recién ahora. La verdad es que el cap lo tenía planeado para mucho más, es decir, explicar bien lo que pasa con Eren y su pesadilla y etc, etc… Pero si continuaba así sería un cap demasiado largo y preferí dejarlo hasta allí para que lean. Tengo más escrito sobre el séptimo sello, como había dicho, lo corté, así que pienso terminar esa parte y subirlo esta semana el miércoles (tengo exámenes hasta esa fecha) Así que me comprometo a traerles una continuación para ese día y si por algún motivo llegara a retrasarme, avisaré por facebook, pero sí o sí lo traigo esta semana que viene. **

**Respondo reviews:**

**Valepaz: Sí c: pobre de Eren, no se lo esperaba, y no, no quedará tirado aunque me demoré una eternidad en actualizar. Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado el cap, cuídate nos leemos c: 3**

**Min akane akatsuki: Sí es horrible esto del tiempo, ni siquiera he podido leer los fics que sigo y creo que ya me quedé muy atrás T-T sólo espero las vacaciones de invierno…Creo que no logré explicar muy bien lo del embarazo de Eren en este cap, pero durante esta semana subo lo que faltaba de este cap c: Y bueno con respecto a esos cuatro que le hicieron caso a Keny, en este mundo le deben más respeto a Keny por ser el rey del inframundo… u_u así que maldito Keny, maldito todos, okno… Espero te haya gustado el cap, perdón por la demora y subiré lo otro pronto c: Cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**PD: Leo tu fic amor entre guerra, no lo he podido leer en este tiempo pero no lo dejes porque me encanta y cuando tenga tiempo lo iré a leer T-T 3 **

**Mapi: Levi aún no se entera…pero prometo subir la conti esta semana c: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo , la verdad aún no me acostumbro al mundo de la uni pero ya lo haré… c: Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Genevieve Phantomhive: Levi aún no lo sabe D:! Creo que ahora si lo corté en algo muy importante, pero subiré la conti esta semana con toda la explicación y con Levi enterándose(música de suspenso) Espero te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Kira itsuki san: Te debo respuestas a todas esas preguntas en la conti que subiré esta semana T-T Pero sí, a Eren se le viene muy muy pesado (mini spoiler) Muchas gracias por leer y dale mis disculpas a tu hija por hacerte gritar y asustarla u_u Cuídate mucho, nos leemos 3**

**Annyel: Hanji sabe que dormían juntos XD es Hanji, todo lo sabe 1313 Y ni siquiera eso, se lo tomó muy mal y casi lo delata con Levi T-T En fin, ahora falta la reacción de Levi en el cap que subiré en la semana. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Akire: Muchas gracias 3 lo corté en algo muy importante pero subiré el resto durante esta semana c: Espero que te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Fujimy: Mis actualizaciones son muy lentas en este tiempo…pero siempre habrán c: En conclusión; hay muchos problemas, problemas en todos lados, por todos los bandos para el pobre de Eren e incluso Levi y Hanji :c…y no logré explicar el porqué de muchas cosas en este cap, pero en la conti que subiré en la semana lo haré. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, muchas gracias por todo prometo seguir esforzándome en cada cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Hagane Yuuki: Gritar hace bien? Okno, no en el trabajo ewe Bueno el cap de hoy…iba a tener mucho más, pero o lo cortaba aquí o quedaba un cap de más de diez mil palabras que no alcanzaría a publicar el fin de semana. Pero, traeré la conti esta semana porque ya la tengo avanzada. Muchas gracias y espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Mimito: Muchas gracias 3 La explicación concreta de todo será en el cap que publicaré en la conti de esta semana, espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy y perdón por la demora D: Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Yuuki Nii: Eso aún queda por verse c: ni siquiera alcancé a explicar cómo y por qué y shfajklshfjk pero lo haré en la conti de esta semana T-T cuídate mucho y espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, nos leemos 3 **

**Hika96: Nop, al menos que si haya sido por obra del espíritu santo? Okno, pero si tiene explicación, sólo que… no logré ponerlo en este cap. Quedó muy largo T-T Y sí, mucho horario, perdón por las faltas espero que en este cap no hayan tantas, si las hay házmelo saber por favor :c Y prometo traer una conti esta semana con la explicación. Ahora respecto a tus preguntas, sí, estoy viendo owari no seraph, pero ya me atrasé en eso también porque no tengo tiempo…pero apenas pueda la retomo porque quedé en el cap 3 y me encantó XD y sí, hay mucho fanservice de snk *-* Y sí he visto snk, de hecho colapsé con la sonrisa de Levi, su infancia y la muerte de Keny, Dios…amaba a Keny (aunque lo haga malo en mi fic) En fin, me recuperaré T-T? Y creo que no conozco five nights at freddy's…creo. Que te vaya bien en el colegio, cuídate mucho y ánimo con todo D: Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, nos leemos 3 **

**Vivaelsasunaru: Muchas gracias 3 aunque lamento la demora, el cómo se lo tomará Levi se verá en el cap que subiré esta semana y creo que será el miércoles c: Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Karstein abarai: Yo también extraño el año pasado T-T…pero esta semana subo conti c: Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Reisen knight: La reacción de Levi la mostraré en el otro cap, perdón no alcancé a ponerla aquí u_u Pero así como es Levi, de todo se puede esperar ewe Perdón por la demora, subo cap esta semana con toda la explicación y lo que faltó c: Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos 3**

**Gatita pantheraoncafelina: Muchas gracias c: 3 Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen la historia y dejan sus reviews 3 Gracias por su paciencia y comprensión, prometo traer el cap esta semana, cuídense y que tengan un lindo día 3**


	17. Chapter 16 parte 2

Capítulo 16

Parte 2

"_Tú no nos puedes salvar, Eren."_

Sus últimas palabras ejercieron tanta presión sobre mi pecho que apenas podía respirar. Mi magullado reflejo me observaba con sus sombríos ojos, ya era hora de despertar; no podía aguantarlo más. Sin embargo, antes de poder volver a la realidad, un estruendo a mis espaldas me alertó; el gran portón empezaba a abrirse. La persona frente a mí observó el portón por sobre mi cabeza, estiró su brazo y me obligó a ver hacia la misma dirección que él.

Tuve miedo de mirar, demasiado como para haberlo hecho sin dudar. Cuando giré, el mundo comenzó a fundirse en negro y mi otro yo desapareció junto a la oscuridad. Cerré mis ojos mis ojos por una milésima de segundos y los abrí cuando sentí los rayos de luz sobre mis parpados. Me había trasladado a una pradera floreada delimitada por montañas que rozaban las nubes, y en la cumbre de una de estas, se encontraba un gigantesco castillo de mármol. Di dos pasos hacia la maravillosa estructura, embobado por su belleza, y de pronto, el aleteo de un ave atrajo mi vista hacia el cielo y lo que encontré no era ningún ave, eran ángeles; cuerpos de igual apariencia humana con una hermosas alas blancas que salían de sus espaldas. Eran hermosos, y no era extraño verlos, después de todo esto era sólo un sueño.

Los ángeles se dirigían al castillo, y sabía que yo también tenía que ir allí, pero no poseía alas que me llevarán tan rápido como ellos, caminar demoraría mucho. Sin embargo este es un sueño, y si yo lo deseaba, podía estar allí gracias a mi voluntad. De ese modo me trasladé, y aparecí entre medio de varios seres de túnicas claras que no se inmutaron al verme, al parecer no podían hacerlo. En mi pesadilla anterior, no podía manipular nada, pero en este lugar no tenía problemas en hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Seguí a la multitud de ángeles que fluían hacia una misma dirección y así, llegamos a una sala común tan grande, que en ella entraban todos los ángeles que se pudiera imaginar. Todos se formaban ordenadamente, podía distinguir ángeles que en lugar de túnicas llevaban armaduras y se repartían uniformemente por la sala. Y finalmente, en un extremo de la sala unos peldaños daban hacia un trono de plata donde yacía sentado un hombre carente de alas con una túnica blanca que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. El hombre extendió sus brazos, todos se callaron y miraron a su dirección, incluso yo.

-Amigos, están por acabar con la última etapa para convertirse en ángeles guardianes o arcángeles. Además, muchos de ustedes podrán engendrar el fruto bendito de un igual en sus vientres.

El hombre continuaba hablando lo que parecía una ceremonia de iniciación y de pronto, una cabellera azabache cruzó frente a mis ojos captando toda mi atención. Era imposible no reconocerlo, su cabello, sus ojos platinos y su pálida piel; era Levi, con unas hermosas alas blancas en su espalda.

-¡Levi!-estiré mi brazo para detenerlo, pero él lo cruzó como si fuera un espejismo y ni siquiera pudo escucharme.

Olvidaba que nadie podía verme, entonces, lo seguí hasta que entre medio de todos los presentes, me encontraba yo; con las mismas alas blancas que Levi. No me sorprendía verme allí, pero mi pecho se comprimió al ver cómo Levi se acercaba a mi otro yo y sin cruzar miradas, tocaba el dorso de mi mano con sus dedos y continuaba caminando. Poco después, el discurso del hombre sobre el trono finalizaba y todos los ángeles se retiraban. Empecé a seguir a mi reflejo sin perderle de vista, encontrándonos con rostros muy familiares tanto para él como para mí; Ymir y Christa.

-¿No es genial?, ya estamos cerca de convertirnos oficialmente en ángeles-sonrió Christa.

-Sí…tengo que irme, te veo después-respondió mi otro yo con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ymir.

-Olvidé algo…

-Eren, por favor no hagas nada malo-rogó Christa.

-No haré nada malo Historia, tranquila-¿Historia?, mi reflejo acababa de llamarla así, ¿era ese el nombre que tenía en este sueño?

Sin nada más que decir, él continuó caminando y pese a que esto se convertía poco a poco en una locura, lo seguí. Quería encontrar a Levi y sabía que si seguía mis pasos llegaría exactamente hacia él; estaba seguro. Y tal como lo había esperado, llegamos a los jardines del castillo donde Levi esperaba apoyado contra la pared.

-Tardaste-habló Levi.

-Me encontré con Historia en el camino, lo siento-se disculpó mi reflejo.

-Tch, tu hermana siempre se mete en todo-reclamó.

¿Hermana…?

-Ella siempre se ha preocupado por mí, no digas eso.

-Me pregunto-tomó del brazo a mi otro yo y lo puso de espaldas a la pared, encarcelándolo entre los suyos-¿Qué podrías darme para que te perdone?

-No sé…-empezó a cerrar sus ojos a medida que Levi empezaba acercaba su rostro. Y antes de poder sorprenderme, ambos se estaban besando y fue inevitable no sonrojarme cuando las manos de Levi empezaban a buscar el cuerpo de mi otro yo-Detente, alguien puede venir…

-¿Eso es lo que te importa?-se detuvo.

-No podemos hacer esto.

-¿Cuánto más pretendes esperar?-preguntó enfadado-Estas reglas no son más que basura.

-Por favor, esperemos un poco más, es peligroso-tomó el rostro de Levi entre sus manos.

-No te confíes, mi paciencia es limitada-juntó sus frentes.

-Lo sé-sonrió.

Verlos juntos comprimía mi pecho y sin saber por qué, quería llorar al ver esa escena. Era doloroso, pero, ¿por qué? Levi se veía feliz en este sueño, por más serio que estuviera su rostro, sus ojos no guardaban esos oscuros secretos que veía a diario. Tal vez, él pudo ser así cuando aún conservaba sus alas, entonces, ¿por qué las dejó ir?, ¿por qué renunció a ellas?

Definitivamente no podía ver más, así que cerré mis ojos con fuerzas aunque eso fuese inútil y yo no despertara. Sin embargo el mundo volvió a cambiar, y un fuerte grito me obligó a abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba. Estaba en el interior del castillo, mi otro yo era sostenido de ambos brazos por dos arcángeles exactamente idénticos a Erwin y a Mike, mientras que otros cuatro arcángeles reducían a Levi contra el suelo. Cuatro arcángeles, dos de ellos eran una rubia y un chico pecoso de cabellos negros, mientras que los dos restantes los reconocía con nombre; Armin y Mikasa.

-¡Levi!-gritó mi reflejo.

-Bastardos, déjenlo en paz-gruñó Levi con su rostro pegado al suelo; sus alas estaban atadas por unas cadenas doradas y ninguno de los cuatro lo soltaba.

Justo en ese instante, el hombre que había dado el discurso y carecía de alas apareció acompañado de dos arcángeles más, y desde el cielo aterrizó un ángel que derribó a los cuatro que inmovilizaban a Levi. El hombre sin alas traía su túnica, pero pude ver cómo sus arcángeles eran derribados por el ángel que ayudaba a Levi; Hanji.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-preguntó el hombre.

-Dos ángeles cometieron pecado-habló Mikasa, señalando a Levi.

-Fuiste tú maldita-repudió Levi.

-Levi, no es momento de buscar pelea-notó Hanji, al estar rodeada junto con Levi, por las espadas de los arcángeles.

-¿A qué pecado se refieren?-preguntó el hombre.

-Los dos han caído en la lujuria y lo han ocultado tras mentiras, es inaceptable-respondió uno de los arcángeles; la rubia.

-No me importa cómo lo vean, no se atrevan a tocarlo-bramó Levi.

-Veo que es verdad-confirmó el hombre.

-Si me permiten decir…-comenzó a hablar Hanji.

-No hay nada que decir, lo acabamos de comprobar Hanji-interrumpió Erwin.

-Por qué no te callas y quitas tus malditas manos de Eren-amenazó Levi sin poder moverse, producto a las cadenas que atacaban sus alas, piernas y brazos.

-¡Silencio!-gritó el hombre, obteniendo que todos se callaran-Levi, Eren, lo que han hecho es suficiente para desterrarlos del cielo a ambos. Pero, no favoreceré este pecado al hacerlo con los dos; Levi, tú serás quien sea desterrado, salvo que te arrepientas y jures no caer otra vez. Al igual que tú Hanji, por tu rebeldía y haber ido en contra de las fuerzas del cielo al protegerlo.

-Tú y todas tus reglas se pueden ir al carajo, no lo voy a abandonar-respondió Levi.

-¡Levi no!-gritó mi otro yo.

-Ya escuchaste, yo tampoco tengo intenciones de ser parte de esto-colaboró Hanji con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, está todo dicho. Erwin, encierra a Eren, asegúrate que no pueda mover ni un poco sus alas. Mike, tú y los otros, quítenle las alas a Levi y Hanji-ordenó el hombre.

Erwin tomó a mi otro yo con fuerzas, oponiéndose a los intentos de éste por liberarse y retirándose de allí junto a él. Los otros arcángeles se acercaron a Levi y Hanji, mientras que el hombre ya habiendo dado la orden, se disponía a retirarse.

-¡Suéltalo ahora bastardo!-gritó Levi.

-¡Déjame en paz!, ¡Levi!-gritó mi otro yo.

Pese a los esfuerzos de ambos por escapar e impedir lo dictado, Erwin se lo llevó y dejamos de escuchar sus gritos. Levi y Hanji eran acorralados por los arcángeles que los mantenían inmovilizados, uno de ellos sacó una espada dorada distinta a la de todos, tomó de las alas de Hanji y puso el filo del arma en la raíz de éstas.

Salte y yo mismo grité que se detuvieran, pero nadie ahí me iba a escuchar y mucho menos podía actuar. Quise acabar con esto, era mi sueño, pero nada en el cambiaba por mucho que así yo lo deseara.

-Tú, viejo asqueroso y todos ustedes, si le hacen algo a Eren los voy a destrozar con mis propias manos-bramó Levi, con sus alas próximas a ser cortadas.

-Eso lo quiero ver Levi-sonrió el hombre y consecutivo a ello, las alas de Levi le fueron arrebatadas.

Levi no dejó que nadie le escuchara gemir de dolor, pero su rostro lo delataba y clavó sus ojos impregnados de ira y odio en el hombre que lo observaba.

-Destruiré cada maldita creación que hagas, y cuando termine con esas basuras vendré por ti-amenazó Levi.

-Buena suerte al subir hasta aquí sin tus alas-sentenció un arcángel.

El hombre sólo sonreía al ver a Levi y a Hanji siendo desterrados sin sus alas, para siempre. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas por la lágrimas, no sé desde hace cuánto lloraba por el insoportable dolor al ver esas imágenes y no haber podido hacer nada. Nada, ¿por qué estaba tan frustrado si tan sólo se trataba de un sueño? Quería golpear algo, era tan frustrante…

"_Tú no nos puedes salvar, Eren"_, Tal vez esa visión tuvo razón, nada pude hacer por Levi y por él, nada.

Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas con mis manos empuñadas y cuando las saqué, estaba en completa oscuridad. Di vueltas en busca de algo que fuera luz, pero no había nada más que un sollozo que hacía eco en la oscuridad. Tenía mucho miedo, más de lo que había sentido en toda mi vida, pero nada de eso me impidió acercarme a dónde provenía el sonido, paso a paso, hasta que pude ver todo con claridad. Mi cuerpo yacía sobre el suelo, obligado por las enredaderas espinosas que salían del piso y se enmarañaban en mí ser. Mis alas, eran prohibidas de toda libertad en la oscura soledad de lo que serían muchos, muchos años.

Lo había olvidado, quienes fuimos y cuánto sufrimos, era hora de despertar.

-o-

Desperté inhalando una gran cantidad de oxígeno, tal como si hubiera emergido de un profundo mar de recuerdos. Había perdido un poco la orientación, sentía mi cuerpo cansado por haber estado apresado durante varios años en la oscuridad y forcé a mis ojos a parpadear un par de veces para recobrar por completo mi vista. Todo continuaba borroso, no lograba diferenciar entre lo real e irreal, y de pronto, Erwin se paró frente a mí; con su traje de cazador, sin sus alas ni su armadura de arcángel. Aún nos encontrábamos en la cueva.

-Hola Eren-saludó con frialdad, como si estuviera haciéndolo por primera vez. No di una respuesta, levanté mi rostro y la ira y el dolor guardados en mis ojos fue suficiente para que entendiera que no lo quería cerca de mí-Veo que nos recuerdas.

-Erwin-giré mi cabeza hacia atrás-Ymir e…Historia-terminé con dolor. Mi hermana abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego bajó la mirada. Una de culpa-¿Qué hago aquí? No, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Tus recuerdos aún no están del todo claros, pero sabes perfectamente qué hacemos todos aquí, incluso tú.

-Ustedes… ¡Son unos bastardos!-me lancé a golpear el rostro de Erwin y fui detenido por cuatro personas, sí, un total de cuatro personas siendo que además de nosotros, estaban Ymir e Historia.

No sé cómo, ni cuando, pero Mikasa y Armin formaban parte del grupo junto a las dos chicas que me sostenían. Todo este tiempo, viví engañado en un montaje a falta de mis recuerdos, mis verdaderos recuerdos. Ya nada de eso importaba, a pesar que no desconocía por qué nosotros nos encontrábamos aquí conviviendo como humanos, sabía en quienes confiar y en quienes no. Pude haber sentido dolor, ya que estos años humanos al menos no habían sido una mentira para mí, pero el dolor de haber visto día tras día en lo que Levi y Hanji se habían convertido, en lo que ellos les habían obligado a convertirse, simplemente era imperdonable. Y eso era todo lo que tenía ahora, dolor, rabia y deseos irrevocables de asesinar a quienes lo hicieron conmigo cada día que estuve preso en la oscuridad.

-¡Suéltenme!, esta vez no será como tú quieres Mikasa, jamás volverá a ser como esa vez-bramé con todo desprecio. Ella se vio bastante afligida por mis palabras, a mi poco me importaba.

-Lo siento-respondió ella.

-Eren, ¿no querías saber por qué esperas un bebé?-habló Erwin, todos nos quedamos en silencio, pero nadie mostró estar sorprendido.

-Lo sabían…todos ustedes lo sabían, ¿qué están escondiendo?-pregunté en medio de un revoltijo de ira, pena y decepción.

-No es extraño que estés esperando un bebé, después de todo eres un ángel; masculino o femenino, ambos pueden preservar vida en sus cuerpos.

-Yo ya no soy un ángel-negué.

-¿Eso crees?, aún no recuerdas el cómo llegamos todos aquí. Así como los demonios adoptan forma humana, nosotros también lo hacemos, pero tú, fuiste sellado y puesto en el vientre de Carla.

-Eso no…no es posible… ¿por qué?

-¿No querías volver a verlo?-se refería a Levi-Claro que después de tantos años y en lo que se ha convertido, era de esperar que él ni siquiera recordara tu rostro. Pero la razón principal, es por lo que llevas contigo en este momento-señaló mi vientre.

-¿Qué…?-un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo, los ojos de Erwin al igual que su dedo se clavaban en mi vientre.

-Estás al lado de Levi, porque necesitamos al bebé que tendrás Eren-confesó Erwin.

Necesitaban al bebé, ¿por qué? El número de por qué en mi mente eran demasiados, tanto que no pude modular nada a continuación de eso. Nuestra conversación no pudo continuar ya que el techo de piedra sobre nuestras cabezas se rompió y una densa nube de polvo nos cubrió a todos. Aproveché ese momento para tratar de escapar, pero los cuatro no me soltaron bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta que Hanji apareció entre los escombros y atacó a Armin, desarmando así la formación que tenían.

-¡Eren!-me tendió la mano.

Estiré mi brazo y logré liberarme de mis carceleros que acudieron a ayudar a Armin, ella me atrajo a su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos dio un salto hacia atrás. No lograba ver mucho, y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de predecir la llegada de Mike que me separó de los brazos de Hanji y me llevó junto a Erwin. Las nubes se disiparon y todos pudimos vernos sin ningún problema; Hanji había sido apartada hacia un rincón de la cueva, Ymir, Christa, Armin y Mikasa se encontraban en el otro extremo y Levi nos observaba furioso desde el centro.

-Tardaste más de lo que esperaba-sonrió Erwin.

-¿Qué haces con él Eren?-me preguntó Levi evadiendo la pregunta.

-¡Vete!-le grité, no quería que le hicieran daño, ya no más.

-Mocoso estúpido, ¿me estás dando una orden?

-Eren vino a buscar respuestas, supongo que sabes qué clase de respuestas buscaba Eren.

-Espera-quise detenerlo, Levi aún no lo sabía y mucho menos quién era yo o quienes eran estás personas.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-Sobre el bebé que Eren lleva en su vientre-La sorpresa quedó impregnada en su rostro, incluso pude percibir la traición que sintió de parte de Hanji y yo al ocultárselo-No me sorprende ese rostro, después de todo no sabes quién es él.

-¿Qué te hace creer que me creeré esa absurda invención?-respondió Levi con frialdad.

-Eso lo podrás comprobar. La verdad fue difícil conseguir esto, tú te negabas en acercarte a él y aunque yo me interpusiera a propósito entre ustedes, continuabas haciéndolo. Siempre has sido un hueso duro de roer Levi, pero tarde o temprano terminarías rindiéndote ante Eren. Respecto al bebé que trae en su vientre, creo que ustedes dos deben conversar; estoy seguro que Eren tiene mucho que contarte-me dedicó una mirada y le ordenó a Mike llevarme a su lado; Erwin me tomó por la nuca y pegó su boca en mi oído-Aún tienes mucho que recordar, cuando lo hagas ven a buscarme, nadie más podrá darte explicaciones-susurró y me lanzó en dirección a Levi.

Levi no se molestó en atraparme, pese a que el empujón de Erwin no fue tan fuerte como para botarme, sentía el rechazo de su parte al no hacerlo. Hanji vino hacia mí, pero su mirada reflejaba el mismo rechazo por las palabras de Erwin; ambos pensaban que los había traicionado y aunque no recordará cómo y por qué salí de esa oscura cárcel en el cielo, jamás hubiera accedido a traicionarlos con tal de liberarme.

-¡Erwin!, no puedes dejarlos con ellos-se interpuso Mikasa.

-Mikasa, obedece y retírate junto a todos-sentenció Erwin.

Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro y sin poder hacer nada más, obedeció y junto a los demás se retiraron. Erwin sabía que Levi no lo iba a perseguir esta vez, tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparse, y lo último que hizo fue despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza hacia mí. Como si fuéramos compañeros. Como si yo estuviera de su lado. Posterior a ello, se retiró junto con Mike por el agujero que había sobre nuestras cabezas, quedando en este lugar nosotros tres, solos y sin intenciones de irnos aún.

-Levi…te juro que no tengo nada que ver con esto-juré, pero él no se movió-¿Levi…?

Di un paso hacia él, lo suficiente como para que su pierna se levantara y me dejara contra el suelo con una patada en mi mejilla. No esperaba menos de él, ahora podía entenderlo perfectamente y antes de recibir la segunda patada, giré sobre mi suelo para esquivarla.

-¡Levi espera!-Hanji lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¡No me digas qué mierda tengo que hacer con esta escoria!-bramó Levi al zafarse.

-¡No he hecho nada!, por favor, escúchame-rogué, no tenía nada más que mis palabras para protegerme.

-¿Qué dirás ahora Eren?, tienes un maldito engendro en tu cuerpo y, ¿no sabes cómo? No me vengas con esa clase de mierda, tú lo planeaste todo.

-No...Jamás planeé nada de esto-me protegí, y aunque lo conociera, me dolía escucharlo.

-Entonces empieza Eren, empieza a contar tu maldita y fantástica historia de por qué tus amigos estaban con Erwin, de por qué hablaban de un plan y cómo es que traes esa basura en tu cuerpo. Aunque eso no impedirá que tú y tu engendro se despidan de este mundo-amenazó Levi, clavando sus furiosos ojos carmesí en los míos.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, Levi me hubiera escuchado por muy enfadado que estuviese; sabía que yo no le mentiría. Ahora, ni siquiera me recordaba como para creer un poco de todo lo que le pudiera decir, ¿por dónde debía empezar? Había cosas que no podría responder, sólo podía esperar a que confiara una vez más en mí.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Con un poco de retraso pero lo traje, esto era lo que debía continuar en el cap anterior, aunque tiendo a extenderme mucho en los capítulos así que lo corté. Sé que fue demasiada información en tan pocas palabras, pero lo iré explicando todo y en el próximo capítulo se sabrá de ese plan del que hablaba Erwin y por ende las memorias que Eren aún debe recuperar. Todo eso junto con su embarazo que como pudieron ver Levi no se lo tomó para nada bien (ni un poco) Desde ahora las cosas se pondrán más complicadas de lo que ya parecía que podían ser y si bien el trayecto para llegar hasta aquí fue largo, ahora empieza a avanzar un poco más rápido (no a velocidad luz pero sí un poco más rápido)**_

_**No podré responder reviews hoy pero lo haré en el próximo cap que espero no tardar en actualizar. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews 3 Los responderé junto a los de hoy en el próximo cap.**_

_**Cuídense mucho y espero les haya gustado, gracias por la paciencia y nos leemos 3**_

_**Que tengan un lindo día!**_


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

**Estuvimos viviendo en un largo sueño, pero… ¿Quién lo puede negar? **

**Es la mejor manera de vivir entre la mentira y la verdad.**

No me mires así. Como deseaba decirle eso, pero cada palabra que saliera de mi boca en este momento era esencial para mi supervivencia.

Levi sólo quería destruirme junto a la vida que traía en mi interior, de eso no había duda y aunque me sumergiera en lo profundo de sus ojos, no me encontraba por ningún lado. Ni él ni Hanji me recordaban, por más que les gritará que estaba aquí ninguno me creería.

-No tengo todo el maldito día para escucharte-puso su pie sobre uno de mis muslos-Tu repugnante expresión de perro asustado no te salvará esta vez.

-Yo no planeé nada de esto-fue lo único que logré decir, todo esto era tan sorpresivo para mí como para ellos.

Mi mente no lograba formular respuestas que fueran capaces de manejar la situación, mis palabras sólo lograron detonar la tensión en el ambiente y sus garras me tomaron del cuello de la camisa para verme de cerca. Se me dificultaba respirar, sólo las puntas de mis pies tocaban el suelo mientras que mis manos luchaban por liberarme de sus garras.

-Te crees con el derecho de continuar mintiendo, escoria-gruñó.

-¿De verdad lo hago?-me esforcé por pronunciar, mi garganta estaba seca y respirar era difícil en esta posición-Sabes que nunca he podido mentirte sin antes delatarme, ¿Lo estoy haciendo ahora Levi?

Levi frunció su mirada, no le agradaba lo que acababa de oír pero no podía negarlo; era él a quien jamás pude mentirle. Sus garras me soltaron y yo caía de rodillas al piso con una tos cuando empecé a respirar con normalidad. Cuando por fin dejé de toser, alcé mi rostro hacia Levi y Hanji que se mantenían de pie con sus posturas frías y firmes frente a mí.

-No sé cómo ocurrió todo esto, lo juro, tengo tantas preguntas como ustedes, pero…soy yo-confesé con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Que conveniente para ti no recordar, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido-atacó Levi, no creía ni un poco de mis palabras.

-Yo…-¿Qué podía decir? Ni siquiera sabía si todo lo que me había dicho Erwin al respecto era verdad, el único argumento válido que poseía eran los fragmentos de mis memorias perdidas-Soy a quien olvidaste. Éramos ángeles, tú, Hanji y yo.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?-mis palabras lo desconcertaron tanto como lo molestaron. Había abierto su herida, ¿existía alguna posibilidad de que me recordara?

-Mírame-clavé mis ojos en los suyos, desagradado él me sostuvo la mirada.

-Ya tuve suficiente, acabaré con toda esta farsa-avanzó hacía mí, con su garra lista y sin ninguna duda en sus ojos.

-¡Espera!-se interpuso Hanji.

-Muévete-le ordenó, estaba decidido a matarme.

-No tenemos idea de cómo sucedió todo esto, pero escúchalo. Si lo matas ahora, ¿qué sucederá después? Él único que nos puede explicar es Eren.

-¿Me quieres decir que le crees toda esa mierda que acaba de decir?-sus manos la hicieron a un lado para llegar hasta mí, pero Hanji insistió y bloqueó su camino por segunda vez-No lo volveré a repetir, hazte a un lado.

-Escúchalo, pero no aquí-insistió.

Hanji no se detuvo a esperar una respuesta de Levi. Dándole la espalda, sus labios me sonrieron mientras su cuerpo vino hacía mí y me cargó con cuidado entre sus brazos. Tal y como lo hacía cuando era un niño.

Al menos ella estaba dispuesta a escucharme, pero eso no era capaz de cubrir la desconfianza con la que Levi me observaba en los brazos de Hanji. Alguna vez tuve su mirada sin la ferocidad con la que hoy vivía, y recordarla era peor que el nunca haberla visto. Pero me iba a escuchar, de lo contrario no hubiera permitido que Hanji me llevara con ella en grandes saltos fuera de esta cueva a través del agujero sobre nuestras cabezas. La cueva donde nos encontrábamos se encontraba no muy lejos de una calle muy transitada, y una masa alterada de gente era detenida por soldados de los capas negras que resguardaban el perímetro. Erwin tuvo que haber interferido para que nadie fuera por nosotros, y con esos actos me demostraba que sus palabras respecto al plan que tenían conmigo no era broma.

El camino a casa fue en completo silencio, pero mi mente se encargaba de hacer el ruido suficiente como para no dejarme ordenar los acontecimientos. Y al llegar, entramos por la puerta principal procurando cerrar con sellos de protección por simple precaución. Hanji me llevó a la sala de estar y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá. Ella me ofreció una lista de cosas a la que no presté atención por observar mi alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera aquí. Me sentía como un extraño visitando por primera vez la casa que había visto en un sueño.

-¿Pretenden que siga esperando?-su voz autoritaria nos hizo prestarle atención. Levi se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sofá frente a nosotros y esperó en silencio.

-No tengo mucho que decir…-proseguí mirando al suelo.

-Lo poco o nada que tengas que decir, dilo ahora. Es una orden-"Una orden", era lo que acostumbraba a decir cuándo yo aún era un mero objeto. Al escucharlas comprendí que todo había vuelto a ser como antes, y todo el esfuerzo de mi parte durante tanto tiempo por ser reconocido ante sus ojos, había sido disuelto en sus palabras.

Tragué saliva.

-Lo que dije hace un momento… es verdad. Ustedes no me recuerdan pero yo sí a ustedes, pero, no puedo decir más. Mis memorias son muy vagas, no sé cómo llegué aquí, en este cuerpo, o qué sucedió. No tengo más pruebas, deben creerme-rogué al mirarlo a los ojos, mis manos se empuñaban en mis rodillas al no poder hacer nada más para que me creyeran.

-No te creo-negó mis palabras-Desafortunadamente Hanji tiene razón, de nada servirá que te mate ahora, pero, no dejaré que conserves ese engendro.

-Levi no puedes-se interpuso Hanji mientras mi cuerpo se tensó tras escucharlo decir eso.

-Claro que sí puedo-respondió en seco.

-No. No lo harás-continuó ella, me impresionaba verla defenderme. Siempre lo hizo, pero de todos estos años jamás se opuso tanto a sus órdenes. No esperaba que lo hiciera justo en este momento.

-He evitado reñirme contigo por mucho tiempo, hoy no será igual-se levantó de su asiento. Por reacción Hanji hizo lo mismo y me protegió con su cuerpo-¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?-bramó Levi.

-Quédate donde estás Eren-me detuvo al sentir como me empezaba a levantar-Lo siento Levi, lo hago por nuestro bien.

-No tienes idea da la estupidez que estás haciendo, ¿crees que una mierda como esa será un beneficio? Keny estará muy contento al enterarse que además de todo, un mutante va a concebir una criatura como esa. Además, ¿cómo puedes estar segura que lo que dice el mocoso es verdad? Estoy seguro que hay cosas de las cuales aún no nos hablas, ¿me equivoco?-dirigió su última pregunta junto a su mirada hacía mí.

Sí, había algo más de lo cual podía hablar sin estar del todo seguro y era ciertamente algo que no me convenía decir en este momento. Mucho menos si se trataba de Erwin. Pero si ocultaba información que Levi claramente había sido testigo que conocía, sólo sumaría puntos en contra.

-Erwin, Mike y todos los que estaban presentes al parecer no son lo que creemos. Todos ellos aparecen en mis recuerdos como ángeles y arcángeles, y al parecer pueden tomar forma humana al igual que los demonios-expliqué.

-¿Tu amnesia también te impidió decirnos eso?-preguntó Levi con desconfianza.

-No…pero no puedo estar seguro si lo que digo es verdad. Hay algo más-respiré hondo previo a lo que podría condenarme-Ellos dijeron necesitar esto-mis ojos y mi mano viajaron a mi vientre.

-Es suficiente para mí-Levi intentó hacer a un lado a Hanji, pero está lo sostuvo de los hombros y clavó su sombría pero determinante mirada sobre los ojos del azabache.

-Yo le creo. Adelante, hazlo. Mátalo-lo invitó a avanzar-Pero si Eren está diciendo la verdad, no sólo habrás acabado con todo lo que has estado luchando, también lo habrás hecho con lo que pudiste desear.

Podía escuchar mi exaltada respiración hacer viajar aire hasta mis pulmones y luego ser devuelto al ambiente. Levi y Hanji sostenían miradas como una bomba de tiempo, mientras que yo, sólo me preparaba para lo peor. ¿Era capaz de hacerme algo? Claro que sí lo era, quien se encontraba frente a mí era un Levi totalmente diferente a lo que conocía; erradicado de sentimientos y recuerdos a cambio de ira e indolencia. Verlo a él, a ambos en tal punto, desgarraba mi pecho y pese a ello mi cuerpo estaba listo para luchar cuando él decidiera acabar conmigo. Kuro no debería tardar en llegar si lo llamaba, la puerta se hallaba cerrada pero si me escuchaba gritar por ayuda sabía que era capaz de romperla. Pero no fue necesario.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y sin mirarme, pasó por mi lado al dirigirse a las escaleras sin decir ni una palabra. Su cuerpo y su presencia eran dos polos opuestos; uno muy cálido y el otro tan frío que te congelaba hasta las entrañas. Y fue éste último el que sentí cuando pasó por mi lado.

-Ese estúpido y emotivo sermón puedes quedártelo Hanji. Mantendremos esta locura en secreto, lo necesitamos hasta saber qué demonios planea Erwin. Me da igual quien seas y que esa cosa provenga de mí, te mataré Eren-me sentenció sin siquiera mirar.

Ninguno de los que quedamos en la sala tuvo la intención de detenerle. En completo silencio escuchamos sus pasos perderse en el segundo piso mientras mi cabeza rebobinaba lo sucedido. Suspiré tan profundo, que mi pecho dolió más de lo que ya lo hacía. Nunca pensé que me salvaría de este modo, pero así fue.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunté a Hanji, ella me miró y tras unos segundos bajó su mirada con una sonrisa.

-Las cosas más locas resultan ser siempre verdaderas. No me preguntes por qué te creo, sólo sé que lo hago. ¿Podrías contarme más sobre tus recuerdos?

-Son sólo imágenes, no es nada importante…-claro que lo eran, al menos para mí.

-Levi nos mantendrá encerrados en este lugar por ahora, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre esas imágenes-insistió.

¿Cómo podías creer en algo sin siquiera verlo? No lo sabía, no obstante Hanji lo estaba haciendo y me invitaba a tomar asiento para escuchar más sobre mis recuerdos.

No fue fácil empezar, todo era tan desordenado y confuso que las palabras salían en torpes balbuceos de mi boca. Sólo conseguí hacer reír a Hanji, luego de eso pude tranquilizarme y convencerme que no pretendía hacerme daño. Empecé de nuevo, esta vez con calma y relatando todo tal cual lo había visto en mi mente. Revivir todos esos recuerdos era tan agradable que por un momento sentí como si realmente estuviera en ellos, donde nada de este mundo era real, donde Levi y Hanji aún tenían sus alas. Pero toda esa felicidad quedó opacada cuando empezaba a llegar al final de mis recuerdos. Los vacíos en mi mente me inquietaban, la frustración y el dolor ante no poder hacer nada otra vez me dominaban, ya que, ni siquiera era capaz de saber quién fue ella en el pasado. Poco a poco mi voz se fue apagando, mis temblorosas manos fueron prueba de mis sentimientos y me detuve cuando las manos de Hanji se pusieron sobre las mías.

Alcé mi mirada encontrándome con sus ojos que me traían de regreso a la realidad. No podía continuar, estaba confundido, me sentía perdido y desorientado.

-Es como si recién despertara de un sueño que olvidé a los pocos segundos, ni siquiera sé qué está ocurriendo. Todo es tan confuso...-mi cabeza dolía ante mis nulos intentos por hacer encajar todas las piezas.

-Lo importante ahora es cuidarnos. No te fuerces en recordar, estoy segura que volverán de a poco. Te recuerdo que llevas contigo otra responsabilidad-guío mis ojos a mi vientre.

-Cuando Levi obtenga las respuestas, se encargará de nosotros-nos recordé, la única razón por la que nos había dejado vivir era como la única vía de encontrar repuestas.

-Eren, escúchame atentamente-tomó de mi mentón para mirarle y con su otra mano sostuvo las mías con fuerzas-Levi está cegado por cobrar venganza, él jamás olvidó lo que le arrebataron y nunca dejamos que nada se interpusiera en nuestro camino. No recuerda tu imagen, tu voz ni nada de lo que me has dicho, pero, si de verdad eres ese ángel, hazle recordar.

-¿Y tú?-quise saber.

-Creo que ya te lo dije una vez, no recuerdo nada. Nada de lo que me has dicho tiene algún sentido para mí.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? Lo que pasó en el cielo era nuestra responsabilidad, no tenías que ser involucrada…

-Quien sabe. Lo único que recuerdo es que siempre he estado ayudándolo y siguiendo este camino a su lado. Levi se ve como alguien que no necesita ayuda alguna, pero la verdad es que hasta el ser más despreciable del universo necesita de alguien que cuide de él-dijo esto último con poca seriedad, hasta sonrió como si estuviera burlándose-No me sorprendería que hubiese sido así antes de convertirnos en esto.

Quise llorar, era la segunda vez que la escuchaba decirme algo así y por segunda vez quería llorar por eso. Mi corazón quería huir de tanta injusticia a través de fuertes palpitaciones, todo estaba tan mal. Encontrar los errores y mostrarlos al mundo era bastante fácil; cada bando se cegaba con sus principios y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlos, las consecuencias de esto siempre recaían en víctimas inocentes. Uno de mis ejemplos más emblemáticos siempre serían Sam y su madre. Tal vez porque fue mi primera experiencia con la injusticia en el mundo humano. Pero, encontrar lo que estaba bien era casi imposible. Era desconsolador imaginar que no existía ese lado que castigaba las injusticias cuando éstas te ganaban a ti.

-Eren-me llamó Hanji luego de que me perdiera en mis pensamientos-¿Puedes confiar en nosotros?, ¿En Levi? Puede ser un demonio en su más amplio significado, pero siempre has sido algo especial en él. No te matará, no lo hizo cuando te encontró en esa cuna y no lo hará ahora. Confía en nosotros y no hagas nada peligroso, ¿puedes?

Hanji intentaba persuadirme con su mirada. Últimamente acostumbraba a ver la preocupación en su rostro, y cómo no, si los últimos días han estado llenos de sorpresas más allá de nuestra imaginación. No quería preocuparla más, ya les he causado demasiados problemas y continuaría causándolos hasta que encontráramos una solución.

Con mi nula respuesta me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. Ella me llamó ante mi repentina acción e insistió mientras me seguía de cerca. Abrí la puerta y en segundos vi a Kuro aproximarse desde los matorrales.

-Eren-insistió.

-Confío en ustedes-respondí concentrado en corresponder el cariño de Kuro con caricias bajo sus orejas-¿Podemos detenernos aquí? Mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas y sólo quiero descansar.

-Claro. ¿Tu cuerpo cómo está?

-Bien. Si tengo algún problema te lo diré-le sonreí y caminé hasta la escalera.

-Aseguraré el perímetro, pero si necesitas algo sólo llámame. Y por favor, deja a Levi solo por hoy.

-Lo sé.

Ella se marchó tan pronto respondí, sólo nos quedamos Kuro, yo y por supuesto Levi que estaba encerrado en su cuarto.

Subí los escalones como si estos no me dejaran levantar mis pies, cada vez que me acercaba al segundo piso la presencia de Levi se hacía más fuerte y podía escucharlo despreciarme otra vez. Sin embargo, aunque sus palabras arrasaran con mis sentimientos no podía negarlas. Él tenía razón, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora no era más que un problema, y uno muy grande. Una criatura concebida por un demonio y por lo que yo fuese en este momento no traería nada más que tragedias. Cuando el inframundo se enterara que Levi, uno de sus demonios más prestigiosos era protagonista de todo esto, las consecuencias serían devastadoras, así también lo sería con los demás bandos. Todo era un completo desastre y aunque la salida de éste era sólo una, yo continuaba aferrado al deseo de proteger lo que llevaba conmigo y a todo lo que amaba.

Ahora que me encontraba en el pasillo del segundo piso, no podía despegar mis ojos de la fría puerta del cuarto de Levi. No podía engañarme, por mucho que me propusiera proteger lo que amo tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir e incluso de lo que tenía que recordar. Tenía miedo de la verdad. Quería correr hacía él, esconderme en sus brazos y olvidar por un momento todas esas voces incoherentes que no se callaban en mi cabeza. En algún lugar de su interior debía encontrarme yo, mi antiguo yo, quería buscarme a toda prisa y detener todo ese odio en su interior.

Hanji me había dicho que no me acercara por hoy y cualquiera hubiera obedecido con gusto si quisiera conservar su vida. Levi jamás se equivocó al quejarse de mi desobediencia.

-o-

Había sido claro al manifestar que no tenía intenciones de estar al lado de ese farsante, ya tenía demasiado de lo que ocuparme como para lidiar con su presencia en el corredor. Mi sangre empezaba a hervir al sentirlo a él y a su perro a metros de esta habitación. Si tenía el descaro de acercarse sería su maldito fin, habría acabado con la poca paciencia que tenía y al fin me habría liberado de este maldito problema.

Siempre fuiste un problema, desde el primer momento en el que te vi sonreír en esa cuna lo fuiste. Debí haberte asesinado en ese instante, cuando hablabas menos y no te movías a tu antojo tal como lo haces ahora que caminas hasta acá.

-¿Quieres morir basura?-él se encontraba justo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Puedes escucharme?-respondió.

-Ya escuché suficiente de ti. Ahora vete, tu presencia me enferma-amenacé.

-No te mentí, ¿Puedes intentar recordar…?

-Sigue hablando sobre eso y antes de acabar contigo te cortaré la lengua. No sé de dónde sacaste eso, pero no eres nadie para meterte en ese asunto-le interrumpí de inmediato. Cada vez que escuchaba esa parte quería matarlo. Era algo que no dejaría que nadie tocara ni utilizara a su favor. Nadie.

Por unos instantes Eren se mantuvo quieto y en silencio del otro lado de la puerta. Pude darme cuenta del cómo mordió su labio inferior ante la frustración sin la necesidad de verlo. Tal vez sus palabras pudieron engatusar a Hanji y que ésta terminará de su lado, esa idiota hace mucho tiempo que perdió su esencia y se dejó llevar por ese mocoso. Estaba muy equivocado si creía que también lo haría conmigo.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto Levi-se disculpaba con su voz quebradiza. Lo más estúpido de los humanos era creer que esas palabras solucionarían todo, cuando en realidad no ayudaban en nada. Nada de lo que dijera cambiaría la locura en la que nos encontrábamos.

-El error siempre fue mantenerte con vida-le aclaré. Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos tras escucharme; quería retener el llanto. No importaba lo mucho que llorara, sus estúpidos métodos ya no me harían vacilar.

-Levi yo…-me llamó y se detuvo por unos segundos. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir-Lo siento.

Eren era bueno en disculparse un sinfín de veces y lo era también en decir las palabras que más odiaba; te amo. Predecir los momentos en los que diría esas palabras era sencillo y esta vez, me había preparado para no inmutarme ante ellas al estar seguro que las diría. Pero no fue necesario ya que él no las pronunció y se le alejó de mi habitación sin decir absolutamente nada más.

Otra vez volvía a pasar. Cada vez que me preparaba para combatir estas situaciones ese mocoso lograba sorprenderme y agitar mis emociones. Era absurdo, era consciente de que mentía y que siempre estuvo dentro de los planes de Erwin; tarde o temprano él se convertiría en la peor amenaza para nosotros. Había tantos vacíos que respaldaban lo sospechoso que era, y sin embargo, esta incontrolable necesidad por vigilarlo se negaba a abandonarme. Tenía claros mis propósitos y siempre fui cuidadoso para cumplirlos. Era esa la única razón por la cual me sometí a las órdenes de Keny e incluso por la cual me hice cargo del hijo de esos cazadores; no era más que un maldito plan, uno que se nos fue de las manos sin darnos cuenta.

Eren se encontraba en su cuarto, a tan sólo metros del yo que luchaba en contra a los deseos de ir tras él como un animal enjaulado. Quería destrozar algo, necesitaba destrozar algo para deshacerme de estos primitivos impulsos que me hacían ver como un completo imbécil. Lo único que conseguía era desesperarme más y agradecía que en este lugar estuviera tan sólo yo observando esta deplorable parte que ese mocoso había creado en mí. Eso esperaba, ya que como siempre, no faltó la indeseada llegada de Hanji que abrió la puerta con descaro.

-¿Te crees con el derecho de entrar y salir cuando tú quieres?-ataqué de inmediato, sus ojos buscaban algo en el cuarto y al no encontrarlo, la expresión en su rostro cambió por una de pánico.

-¿Dónde está?

-Si preguntas por el mocoso y su bastardo, está en su cuarto-respondí irritado. Siempre que trataba de sacarlo de mi cabeza ella lo impedía.

-¿Te refieres a esto?-lanzó un pequeño bulto a mis pies. Estaba hecho por ataduras de una de las prendas de Eren, de la cual se desprendía una fuerte esencia de su dueño. Como si éste estuviera entre nosotros-Te engañó, te hizo creer que estaba en su cuarto y no lo estuvo.

Engañado por un simple humano. En algún momento pudo haberme hecho enfurecer, pero a lugar de ello, tuve la peor experiencia de descontrol que nunca antes había experimentado. Fueron segundos en los cuales mis músculos se entumecieron y no pude moverme, en donde recordé sus últimas palabras y supe de inmediato dónde se encontraba.

Por primera vez no tuve ningún conflicto interno que se antepusiera ante mi impulsiva forma de actuar. Sin pensarlo dos veces mis deseos me hicieron salir apresuradamente en busca de Eren.

-o-

La suave brisa de la tarde revolvía los cabellos negros de la chica que observaba de pie cómo un ave daba de comer a sus polluelos en el nido sobre la rama de un árbol. Una y otra vez, había visto la misma escena tantas veces y no lograba comprender la razón por la cual se esforzaban tanto por vivir. El mundo estaba podrido, lo estaba desde hace ya muchos años y nada en las especies había cambiado; luchaban por vivir. Un día, dos días o tres días más de vida, ¿cuál era la diferencia? De todos modos ellos morirían sin haber logrado nada.

-Le dicen golondrina-le tomó por sorpresa la voz del joven de cabellos rubios.

-Ya lo sabía-respondió indiferente-¿Dónde están Erwin y los demás?

-El comandante y Mike están tratando con Historia y Ymir. Al parecer le afectó que Eren la recordará con tanta ira.

-Él nos recordó a todos de ese modo-recordó la chica-Necesito hablar con el comandante.

-E-espera Mikasa, ellos están ocupados-detuvo el rubio, obstaculizando el camino de la chica.

-Armin, mientras nosotros estamos aquí hablando, Eren corre peligro al lado de ese enano maldito-insistió Mikasa sin posibilidades de avanzar.

-Por favor, se paciente. El comandante sabe lo que hace-rogó Armin.

-Hazte a un lado-insistió Mikasa, esta vez con más autoridad.

Con sus manos quiso apartar al rubio y abrir paso hacia el interior del edificio de la asociación donde se encontraba Erwin. Sin embargo, no fue necesario cuando éste mismo le detuvo al aparecer como por arte de magia entre medio de ambos.

-Ca-capitan-balbuceó el rubio en sorpresa.

-Armin, Mikasa, no es momento de estar discutiendo entre nosotros-los regañó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaremos hasta que ese demonio le haga daño a Eren?-atacó la chica, abandonando todo respeto hacia su superior.

-Sé que es difícil para ti confiar en que ese es el lugar correcto para Eren en este momento, pero te pediré que te comportes. Tenemos una misión y debemos cumplirla. Si te sirve de consuelo, puedo asegurar que en estos momentos no hay lugar más seguro para él que al lado de Levi.

-No lo es, no servirá de nada si lo dejamos con él-arremetió la chica.

-Mikasa, detente-se interpuso Armin ante la actitud tozuda de su compañera.

-Entiendo lo que piensas; Levi es un demonio y no lo recuerda, es una locura. Por eso nos aseguramos de que fuera incapaz de acabar con él. Todo el tiempo que Eren estuvo con nosotros, si él hubiera deseado acabar con todo, lo hubiera hecho sin ningún problema. Estoy seguro que una parte de él fue capaz de reconocerlo hace mucho tiempo, pero siendo quien es, no se someterá fácilmente a esa corazonada. Confiaremos que esa parte de Levi se encargue de protegerlo.

Nada de lo que dijera Erwin sería suficiente para convencerla de que ese era el lugar donde debía encontrarse Eren en estos momentos. En medio de su frustración miró sus pies y retuvo su deseo por continuar luchando en contra al comandante. Era consciente del minucioso y largo trabajo de todos para que esta misión se llevara a cabo, no podía estropear el esfuerzo de tantos años ahora. Ella había estado de acuerdo con la misión, su posición le obligaba a obedecer y dejarse llevar por un error.

Tras haberse calmado, fue capaz de alzar la vista hacia su comandante y asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cómo está Historia?-quiso saber Armin.

-En estos momentos debe estar descansando bajo el cuidado de Mike y Ymir. Ella está preocupada por Eren y tiene razón al estarlo. En este momento él más que nadie debe estar confundido, su amnesia es más fuerte de lo que creímos que llegaría a ser.

-Él debe saber la verdad. Aunque eso pueda…

-Las respuestas sólo están en un lugar-interrumpió Erwin-Cuando él esté preparado acudirá a nosotros, entonces será el momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que ocurra eso? Él no tiene intenciones de vernos-agregó Mikasa.

Un sonido provino del bolsillo del comandante tras la pregunta de la chica, como si éste hubiese esperado el momento exacto para responder la pregunta. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes siguieron a la mano de Erwin que se metió en su bolsillo y extrajo su teléfono con toda tranquilidad.

-Olvidas que Eren es sumamente impaciente y honesto con lo que desea-dijo Erwin con una sonrisa al ver su teléfono.

-o-

Dos, tres, seis, empezaba a llevar la cuenta de cuantas personas pasaban a mí alrededor mientras esperaba sentado en una terraza de una pastelería. Ninguna de las personas que rondaba por estos lugares era de confianza, cualquiera podría ser mi enemigo o conocer la verdad sobre mí.

Veía sonrisas, escuchaba risas, conversaciones y a unos artistas callejeros cantar no muy lejos de aquí; todo ello lo analizaba. Empezaba a creer que no debí escoger un lugar tan concurrido, estaba tan nervioso que muchos me observaban por mi comportamiento obsesivo al observar hacia todos lados. Incluso Kuro que se encontraba a mis pies estaba atento a cualquier amenaza, pero sabía que de entre todos los lugares este sería uno de los más seguros para mí.

Levi y Hanji no sabían que escapé de ellos con éxito, en este momento de seguro descubrieron mi truco y deberían estar buscándome. Estar en un lugar concurrido limitaba sus acciones al igual que los de la asociación, ya que era a ellos a quienes esperaba impacientemente.

No sabía si vendrían, el mensaje que le envié a Erwin fue muy preciso pero nada aseguraba que lo había leído o que tendría la intención de venir a este lugar. Era el único que sabía la verdad detrás de toda esta red de mentiras, tan sólo una opción para acabar con todo o que ésta acabara conmigo. La pobreza de mis recuerdos era incalculable, pero sabía perfectamente con quienes trataba y de qué eran capaces de hacer. Era imposible no temerles. Sin embargo, el tiempo que he vivido junto a Levi y Hanji, y los pocos recuerdos que poseo de ellos en otra vida, son las fuerzas que necesito para enfrentar la verdad. No permitiré que los dañen, no otra vez.

Justo cuando empezaba a creer que estaba más tranquilo, la imagen de Erwin apareció a pasos de la mesa donde me hallaba y todo en mí se descontroló de inmediato. Mi pecho se comprimió y el aire en mis pulmones se desvaneció. Escuchaba mi cabeza palpitar mientras luchaba por retener mi corazón en su lugar mientras lo veía acercarse. Kuro se puso en sus cuatro patas y llamó la atención de todos los presentes que con miedo lo escucharon gruñirle al capitán de los capas negras. Reaccionar de ese modo ante un oficial de una asociación que luchaba en contra de bestias demoniacas, te catalogaba exactamente como una de esas bestias y todos esperaban atentos frente a la posibilidad de que nosotros fuéramos a causar un desastre.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, supongo que tu amigo es el más molesto por mi retraso-se disculpó en perfecta hipocresía.

No tenía intenciones de seguir su teatro, mucho menos Kuro que continuaba reacio a su presencia, no obstante todos nos observaban y si no hacía algo podría tener problemas.

-Ah, sí-respondí y puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de mi amigo para calmarlo.

Erwin se sentó frente a mí y su tranquilo lenguaje corporal logró normalizar nuestro alrededor de inmediato. Tomó la carta y empezó a leer las propuestas de la pastelería con tal de mantener el montaje entre nosotros. Mientras él se preocupaba del menú, empecé a buscar cuidadosamente la presencia de alguien más que pudiera estar escondido y a la espera de alguna orden. No lograba percibir nada, ellos eran especialistas en ocultarse y temía que hubiera más de algún aliado esperando una señal.

-No te molestes en buscar, sólo estamos los dos-susurró Erwin.

-No hay manera de que me crea eso-respondí tajante.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su pedido?-preguntó un camarero al llegar a nuestra mesa.

-Un café espresso, ¿Y…?-requirió mi orden.

-Nada, gracias.

-Vamos Eren, se gentil, yo invito-insistió con una sonrisa.

Odio su sonrisa.

-Bien, una infusión de menta-pedí.

-Un jugo de fresas-pidió Erwin, cambiando mi orden.

-Enseguida-nos sonrió el chico, marchándose con nuestra orden.

-No pedí eso-reclamé.

-Algunas hierbas no son recomendables en tu estado. Sé más cuidadoso-sonrió tras advertirme.

Una corriente fría viajo por mi espalda, con sus palabras sólo me daba a entender lo mucho que sabía y lo vulnerable que era frente a ello. Sentía que me habían robado demasiado y que todo lo que él tenía me dejaba incapaz de poder hacer algo. Lo quería de vuelta, deseaba gritarle que me lo devolviera todo en este mismo instante y así poder liberarme de estas cadenas llenas de dolor.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo? No, ¿Qué estás planeando con nosotros?-me esforcé por retener mi ira.

-Sabes exactamente por qué todos estamos aquí-dijo en voz baja.

-Si supiera qué mierda está ocurriendo no estaría aquí contigo-bramé, él me observó con curiosidad y luego sonrió.

Sus sonrisas guardaban muchas cosas, nunca estuve equivocado al sospechar eso.

-Has cambiado Eren. No sé si fue todo ese tiempo confinado en la oscuridad o el tiempo que has vivido como un humano al lado de Levi, pero hablas exactamente igual que él. ¿Qué pensarían en nuestro reino al ver a un ángel tan insolente?

-Yo no soy ningún ángel-me negué.

-Entonces explícame lo que tienes en tu vientre.

-Eso es…soy uno de esos niños prodigios…-quise creer, nada más se me ocurría y no quería engañarme-Pero más importante, ¿qué es lo que quieren con esto y con ellos? Hace mucho tiempo que ellos no tienen nada que ver con ustedes, déjenlos en paz.

-Un niño prodigio tan sólo es un humano con dones para combatir, no poseen lo que tú tienes. Debes dejar de ser tan terco, será más difícil recordar si te rehúsas a creer. Y estás muy equivocado si crees que ellos no tienen relación con nosotros. Se te olvida la lucha que tenemos en nuestras manos.

-Esa lucha no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

-Son demonios.

-¡Ustedes les obligaron a serlo!-grité y golpeé la mesa al ponerme de pie. Otra vez me ganaba las miradas de todos, la ira recorría mis venas y simplemente no podía retenerla.

Kuro había perdido toda la tranquilidad que yo le había dado, una vez más adoptaba una postura lista para luchar. Erwin nos observaba desde su silla con calma, como si ninguno de nosotros dos pudiera hacer algo contra él. De pronto, mi propio cuerpo me falló y caí de rodillas contra el suelo producto al inesperado mareo que se apoderó de mí. Otra vez volvía a ocurrir, era inútil luchar contra estos síntomas ya que éstos eran mucho más fuertes que mi propia voluntad, y esta vez, no habría nadie que pudiera ayudarme si me desvanecía.

Escuchaba el ladrido desentonado de Kuro muy lejos, como un eco que se repetía una y otra vez. Mi estómago empezaba a revolverse junto a la mezcla de olores del lugar y bastarían segundos para que el vómito empezara a subir por mi garganta. Empezaba a caer, el sudor helaba mi frente y mi visión a volverse completamente negra. Iba a caer. No podía caer, necesitaba saber la verdad antes que ellos la utilizaran a su favor. Y justo antes de que mi cuerpo se desvaneciera, una fuerza me arrastró hasta arriba y pasó un brazo por mi cintura para sostenerme. Todo continuaba escuchándose igual de lejano, pero el oxígeno era mucho más accesible desde esta altura y empecé a ver y escuchar mucho mejor. Desgraciadamente, la vista y el sonido no eran nada agradable, ya que pronto me di cuenta que quien me sostenía con delicadeza era Erwin.

-Su-sueltam…-me rehusé.

-No hables, respira profundo. Es por tu bien-me indicó mientras me ayudaba a caminar.

-¡Señor!, ¿desea recostarlo un poco? ¿Un vaso de agua?-ofreció el mismo camarero que había tomado nuestra orden.

-Estará bien, lo llevaré de regreso. Por favor cancela la orden.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras que nosotros salíamos del recinto montando todo un espectáculo; Kuro ladraba y gruñía sin descanso, yo trataba de zafarme de los brazos de Erwin y éste no tenía que forzarse por retenerme.

-Quédate quieto-me pidió.

-No, jamás lo haré. Lucharé, te mataré y los haré pagar por todo esto-bramé, luego me atraganté con mi propia saliva y empecé a toser.

-Eren, si aceptas venir con nosotros y no haces ningún alboroto, te devolveré tus recuerdos-susurró en mi oído.

-¿Por qué debería confiar?

-Te lo dije, soy el único que puede explicarte todo. Pero no sólo te devolveré tus recuerdos, también se los daré a Levi y a Hanji-agregó.

¿Levi y Hanji podrían recordar…? La sola idea detuvo mi corazón y por unos segundos quise aceptar, pero era Erwin, él siempre tenía intenciones de por medio. Pero se trataba de ellos y de mí, nuestros recuerdos. Todo podía ser tan diferente, tanto bueno como malo, todo se sabría y Levi por fin podría reconocerme.

-Ellos nos están observando justo ahora, será mejor que decidas pronto ya que Levi no está feliz al verte conmigo.

-Dejaré que me lleves contigo, pero quiero mis recuerdos y los de ellos-acepté sus condiciones-acepté sus condiciones.

Erwin me sonrió y me tomó en sus brazos con facilidad. Estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que el calor y su aroma me recordaron los días en que creí tener sentimientos hacia este bastardo; era asqueroso. Odiaba estar cerca de él y si era verdad que Levi nos estaba observando en este instante, de seguro él sería quien más irritado estaría por esta situación. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si me resistía a ser cargado por Erwin no obtendría mis recuerdos y por mucho que lo detestara, la oferta había aumentado su valor cuando las memorias de Levi y Hanji entraron en juego. No perdería la oportunidad de recuperarlas. Era como si todo esto también hubiese estado dentro de sus planes, donde una vez más me daba cuenta de lo fácil que era para él manipular todo a su favor. Incluso si se trataba de nuestros sentimientos.

No sentí la presencia de Levi sino hasta que estuvimos bastante lejos del centro de la ciudad. Pero no fue sólo la de él o la de Hanji las que se unieron a nosotros, cinco entidades se sumaron a ellos y enfadado intenté liberarme de sus brazos. Fue imposible.

-¡Dijiste que no había nadie más!-le reclamé, pero no me sorprendía; había negociado con Erwin y él siempre buscaba ganar.

-No mentí. Hace un momento sólo estábamos tú, yo y ellos dos-con un movimiento de cabeza me animó a ver en nuestro frente.

Levi y Hanji estaban justo frente a nuestras narices y como había imaginado, él se veía extremadamente enfadado.

-Así que aprovechas el tiempo de vida que te di para correr a los brazos de este bastardo-me dirigió la palabra con despecho.

-¡No es así!-negué mientras intentaba zafarme, aunque sabía que no funcionaría.

-Él vino a buscar algo en particular, ¿no es así Eren?-acercó su rostro al mío, casi podía sentir su nariz rozar la mía.

No hubo necesidad de ver cómo Levi nos observaba en ese momento. Pude escuchar a la perfección sus dientes rechinar por debajo del gruñido de Kuro. Erwin lo estaba provocando como a una bestia, y lo disfrutaba.

-¿Acaso estás ciego? No quiere estar contigo basura-bramó Levi.

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto en tenerlo?-respondió Erwin.

-Ese mocoso me pertenece.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas un poco más y vienes por él?-sonrió Erwin al acariciar mi mejilla.

Erwin continuaba provocándolo y desconocía sus propósitos. Sin esperar por algo más, Levi se abalanzó sobre nosotros antes de que Hanji pudiera detenerlo, pero no logró alcanzarnos. Las cinco entidades que había percibido componían un círculo alrededor de Levi. Si él lo deseaba podía eliminarlos con la ayuda de Hanji, pero eso sólo sucedería si estas personas fueran humanos y no era así. Mike, Berthold, Reiner, Armin y Mikasa, todos listos para atacar mientras yo sólo podía ver como todo se volvía a repetir.

-No soy ninguna princesa que espera ser rescatada. ¡Suéltame ahora maldito farsante!-intenté alcanzar su mentón con mi rodilla, pero él lo predijo y me soltó sosteniendo mi brazo para que no huyera.

Kuro corrió a mi lado e intentó morderle el brazo para que me soltara, pero ya había experimentado esta situación como para permitírselo de nuevo. Con mi pierna me esforcé por retenerle mientras pensaba en una solución rápida.

-¿Recuerdas el lugar donde te confinamos? ¿Por qué crees que saliste de allí?-preguntó de improvisto.

-¡Deja de jugar y sal de ahí mocoso de mierda!-me gritó Levi desde su posición, pero la verdad es que las palabras de Erwin me habían atrapado y sentía que este era el momento donde sabría todo.

-Sólo tienes que pensarlo un poco. ¿En qué hemos estado trabajando por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué te haría salir de ese lugar tan frío y oscuro?

-No lo sé-respondí.

-¡Eren!-insistió Hanji sin la posibilidad de acudir a mí.

-Dilo, lo sabes-insistió Erwin con firmeza.

Levi decidió no esperar a que yo hiciera algo y atacó a los cinco que lo encarcelaban con la ayuda de Hanji. Estaban luchando justo a pocos metros de nosotros, pero nada de eso me permitió dejar los ojos de Erwin y sus palabras que ocupaban toda mi cabeza. Creía no saber a qué se refería, pero tuve una respuesta loca que apareció luego de unos segundos.

-La guerra entre el cielo y el infierno-modulé con dificultad.

-Buen chico, ten tu premio-tomó de mi nuca y puso sus labios sobre los míos.

Mi puño quiso golpearlo, pero se detuvo cuando una serie de imágenes se comenzaron a transmitir en mi cabeza a una velocidad impresionante. La primera parte de esa película pude ver calidas escenas con conocidos; Levi, Hanji e incluso a mi hermana y nuestros amigos. Hanji y Levi eran hermanos, y ella a su vez fue una gran amiga mía. La segunda parte fue oscura, fría, sin sonido y llena de agonía. Era mi celda, la celda donde ellos me mantuvieron por cientos de años. Luego pude escuchar voces, reconocía la voz de Erwin y la de otro hombre pero no lograba saber de qué hablaban. Posterior a ello vi luz y junto a ella la imagen borrosa de Erwin y Mike que venían a liberarme de mis cadenas. Intentaba hablarles pero mi lengua se había vuelto torpe y mi garganta seca después de tantos años sin practicar el habla. Los escuchaba decirme cosas sin sentido: sería sellado y puesto en el vientre de una humana como su hijo, no recordaría quién soy o de dónde provengo y finalmente que debería seguir el plan. No detallaron el plan y luego de ello las imágenes terminaron con las últimas palabras de Erwin: "Envíale nuestros saludos a Levi."

Erwin separó sus labios de los míos al finalizar el envío de imágenes. Me volvía a encontrar con los ojos de ese hombre mientras mi cuerpo se mantenía quieto segundos antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, mi cabeza repetía todo de nuevo y en ese instante quise buscar a Levi y a Hanji para asegurarme que se encontraban allí conmigo. Fue entonces cuando vi cómo Mikasa la inmovilizaba mientras Armin posaba sus labios sobre su frente. Sin oponerse a ello, Hanji comprimió su cabeza como si algo le estuviese causando dolor y su cuerpo entumecido cayó al suelo. Levi quiso ir por ella pero Mike lo detuvo con una velocidad y agilidad que jamás había visto en él. Con sus fornidos brazos fue capaz de detenerlo al apresar los de su contrincante en una llave, mientras que Reiner y Berthold se aseguraban de que no escapara.

Aún no conseguía digerir todo lo que ocurrió cuando Hanji levantó su rostro lleno de pavor y confusión que me hizo despertar de ese coma en el que me encontraba. Sabía qué significaban esas expresiones en su rostro; Erwin había cumplido con lo prometido y le había devuelto las memorias. Y ahora, sólo faltaba Levi que liberaba su endemoniado poder para liberarse de quienes lo estaban apresando. Mike no resistiría mucho, podía ver lo difícil que era para él luchar contra el enorme poder de Levi que hizo temblar el suelo bajo nuestros pies. Tenía que hacer algo, ellos podían hacerle daño a Levi si continuaban así, pero antes de poder levantarme él mismo se liberó y mandó a volar el cuerpo de sus tres contrincantes al mismo tiempo.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y levant-su lengua se detuvo al ver a Hanji siendo devorada por el pánico. Parecía que el mismo pánico intentaba apoderarse de Levi, pero antes de que eso ocurriese, él nos habría asesinado.

-E-Eren…-balbuceó Hanji al observarme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me recordaba, recordaba absolutamente todo.

-Eren y Hanji tienen sus recuerdos, ¿estás seguro en rechazar los tuyos?-interrogó Erwin.

-No deseo ningún maldito truco tuyo. ¿Qué le has hecho a Hanji?-preguntó furioso.

-Es suficiente…-me interpuse entre ellos. Deseaba acabar con todo esto, mi cabeza iba a explotar y necesitaba escuchar el plan que me involucraba-Déjalos en paz. Sólo me necesitas a mí, ¿no?

Erwin me sonrió, como si me hubiese querido decir que yo estaba equivocado. Aterrado, intenté huir para impedir que le hiciera algo a Levi. Sabía que era capaz y que en este plan jamás fui el único protagonista. Pero como siempre Erwin me impidió alejarme.

-¡No dejes que le haga daño Levi!-gritó Hanji.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-respondió Levi sorprendido ante su grito.

-Te daré a Eren, pero antes déjame recordarte quién eras-propuso Erwin, ante lo cual Levi no estuvo para nada contento-¿Quieres a Eren?

Un silencio se acomodó tras la pregunta de Erwin. Con desesperación quería que él y Hanji se fueran antes de que se envolvieran en este desastre, pero a su vez, quería escuchar como un idiota a Levi reclamarme. No iba a suceder, con todo esto yo no era de confianza y sería de gran alivio para él que Erwin me llevara consigo. Al fin podría deshacerse de mí.

-Apresúrate bastardo, no tengo todo el día-relajó su cuerpo como si se entregara a sus deseos.

-Mikasa-llamó Erwin.

Mikasa puso una mala cara al escuchar su nombre, pero no podía desobedecer y sabiendo qué hacer, se acercó a Levi con hostilidad. Ninguno de los dos deseaba estar cerca el uno del otro, con sus cuerpos rígidos se encontraron de frente y sin ningún cuidado, ella besó la frente de Levi con desdén. Y de pronto, muy por el contrario de lo que esperaba, Levi la tomó del cuello al alzarla por sobre su cabeza. No había ninguna gota de horror ni confusión en sus ojos, sólo ira, incluso mucho más de la que veía a diario. Era como si él hubiese digerido todo sin ningún problema en pocos segundos.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en acudir hacia ella, y antes de que se acercaran Levi lanzó el cuerpo de Mikasa contra ellos para detenerlos.

-Sabes esconderte muy bien junto a tus perros Erwin. Cometieron un error si creyeron que al venir aquí podrían hacer algo-sonrió tras sus palabras. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír en este mundo, pero no como yo hubiese deseado.

-No cambias Levi-respondió junto a una sonrisa.

-¿Levi…?-le llamé. Mi voz logró captar su atención y mi corazón se detuvo al ser yo lo único que había en sus ojos.

-Así que, fuiste tú todo este tiempo-dijo sin ningún cambio en su voz-Te convertiste en la mascota de estos cerdos-finalizó con odio.

-¡No!, ¡Yo no…!

-Él sólo es nuestra herramienta, pero no lo sabe. Es hora de que sepas el significado de todo esto Eren.

-Erwin, es muy temprano. Si sabe la verdad no po…-intervino Mike.

-¿Has oído hablar sobre los siete sellos?-interrumpió Erwin, ignorando las palabras de su subordinado.

-¿Crees que te dejaré contar una de tus historias? No sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento y no pienso esperar más-arremetió Levi.

-Levi espera, escucha-detuvo Hanji con una voz seria. La podía ver de nuevo tal y cual era, pero seria, y eso me asustaba.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté confundido.

-Aún eras un ángel inexperto en ese entonces, si tan sólo hubieras alcanzado a graduarte, conocerías el significado de todo esto. Levi y Hanji lo saben, Keny ha de haberles dicho las reglas de este juego-¿juego? ¿Qué juego?-Todo esto empezó mucho antes de que tu existieras, la humanidad nos falló pero no estábamos dispuesto a entregársela a Keny para que hiciera uso y abuso de ella tan fácilmente. Este mundo fue apostado bajo ciertas reglas; siete sellos que se romperían cada vez que el mundo perdiera su curso. Cada sello conlleva una consecuencia para la humanidad; enfermedades, pestes, guerras, catástrofes naturales, escasez, muerte y sólo nos faltaba el séptimo. Hasta ahora-se detuvo a observarme, como si esperara a que yo respondiera.

-¿C-cuál es el séptimo?-pregunté aterrado.

-El séptimo sello se romperá cuando el peor pecado de todos aparezca, es decir, cuando la criatura que llevas contigo nazca. Será entonces el fin del juego y con ello el fin del mundo. Podremos empezar de nuevo-me sonrió, congelando mi cuerpo y mi alrededor.

Quise creer que todo lo que había escuchado fue una simple ilusión, un error mío o una manera para manipularme. Siempre busqué una explicación para no creer esta clase de locuras, pero era hora de empezar a creer y dejar de huir. Esta era la verdad, la que yo estaba buscando. Todo se derrumbaba en pedazos y sin haber podido decidir si estar o no, fui obligado a llevar esta carga conmigo. ¿Cuándo fue que todo empezó a derrumbarse? ¿Pude haberlo impedido? ¿Por qué jamás me di cuenta?

-¡N-No! ¡Es mentira!-grité desesperado, pero en el rostro de todos podía leer que no era así. Todos sabían de los siete sellos, del juego en el cual los humanos no eran más que piezas en el sucio juego de estos dos bandos. Fui un idiota por no comprenderlo antes, por no abrir mis ojos y ver más allá de toda esta mentira.

-Carla, la humana que te mantuvo en su vientre aceptó ser parte de todo esto por un futuro mejor-continuó.

-¡Mientes!

_**¿Por qué?**_

-Nos traicionaste maldito engendro-me aborreció Levi.

-¡No lo hice! ¡Jamás lo haría!-grité.

_**¿Por qué?**_

-Tu cuerpo fue sellado y sólo dejamos que conservaras esos ojos y parte de tus poderes que te harían un niño prodigio para que Levi se interesara en ti-habló Erwin.

-¡Cállate!-grité y perdiendo el control, mi poder salió como una bomba que detonó en todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor: postes de luz, paredes, árboles. Uno de éstos últimos se partió en dos y amenazó con caer sobre mí, pero no luche por escapar.

Unos brazos me sacaron de allí junto a Kuro, de quien ni siquiera me percaté que podría ser aplastado junto a mí. Miré el rostro del dueño de los brazos que me sacaron de allí y ahora me llevaban lejos de allí, era Levi. Hanji venía a nuestro lado y los cuatro abandonábamos ese lugar tan rápido como se lo permitían sus saltos. Pero lo sucedido en ese lugar era algo de lo cual no podría escapar sin importa lo rápido que pudiera correr.

No me molesté en hacer preguntas o esforzarme por detenerlos; no me importaba, pero como siempre, acabamos en la misma casa de siempre.

Nadie hablaba, tampoco Kuro emitió algún sonido luego de que Levi lo dejará en el suelo y nos adentráramos. Sin ningún apuro él me dejó sobre una de las sillas del comedor con una inusual delicadeza, y tras darme la espalda, se acercó a Hanji que me observaba a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba. Ellos susurraron algo y me miraron de reojo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi vientre se hacía más pesado de lo usual, como si la criatura que llevaba conmigo quisiera recordarme que seguía allí conmigo, esperando el momento indicado para salir. El momento en el cual todo terminaría.

-¿No me vas a matar?-irrumpí el silencio.

-Eren, deberíamos conversar. Tú…-Hanji se acercó a tocar mi cabeza y aparté su mano antes de que pudiera tocarme.

-¿Para qué? Sólo mátenme y ya-insistí, espera escuchar algo de Levi como siempre; algún insulto, algún golpe, algo…pero él se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Acaso no fui yo quién los traicionó? Lo hice, los traicioné y si van a dejar que los recuerdos se interpongan en su deber, no son los demonios que dicen ser-bramé sin pensar, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Lo hiciste?-me preguntó Hanji mientras intentaba acercarse a mi cuerpo.

-¡Lo hice! ¿¡Qué están esperando!? ¡Acaben conmigo!-grité y mis ojos no pudieron contener las lágrimas que afloraban sin control.

-Hanji, no va a funcionar-agregó Levi.

Dicho lo último, Hanji logró estrecharme en sus brazos con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante que no me permitían escapar. Grité, lloré y mi cuerpo inquieto hizo lo imposible por liberarse, sin embargo, ella no me permitió escapar y con su mano sobre mi cabeza, empecé a sentirme adormilado hasta que mis parpados se cerraron ajenos a mis deseos.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holo! Tanto tiempo y sí que ha sido bastante…creo que nunca había tardado tanto en subir una actualización e incluso recibí mensajes de quienes creían que abandonaría la historia. Esto sonará repetitivo pero lo siento, me quedaba muy poco para terminar el cap pero justo llegue a la última semana de exámenes y fue imposible. Ahora estaré libre por un tiempo así que actualizaré más seguido :3 Respecto a la historia, si hay algo que no se entendió muy bien o llegué a saltar algún detalle, háganmelo saber y de alguna u otra manera lo explicaré en la siguiente cap. Entiendo que fue mucha información en tan poco tiempo que puede enredar muchas cosas, pero era exactamente un cambio brusco y repentino lo que tenía planeado. En referencia a los siete sellos, la verdad es que me basé en los siete sellos del apocalipsis (sí leí la biblia para conocerlos xD) pero los utilicé a mi favor y no serán exactamente iguales. Me gustan mucho los temas apocalípticos, siempre ando leyendo libros con esa temática, me encantan xd y quise hacer uno con los personajes de shingeki y bueno, ahora el título del fic toma sentido ya que al principio no tenía mucho sentido con lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

**Respondo Reviews cap 16: **

**Valepaz1992: Sí fue muy enredado D: pero creo que pude explicarlo mejor en el otro cap…espero haber podido ser clara. Muchas gracias por leer cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Akire: Oh gracias por esa oración 3 T-T Sólo falta la parte de la actualización u_u Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 **

**Kira Itsuki san: Es bueno expresarse de ese modo XD Espero responder tus intrigas más rápido porque el tiempo que me he tomado en actualizar ha sido bastante T-T Cuídate mucho y tu hija también, muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos 3**

**Min akane akatsuki: Sí, el cap 16 lo terminé con muchas preguntas, pero espero que en el cap 16.5 haya quedado todo más claro D: Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Fujimy: En el cap 16.5 expliqué todo, espero haberlo hecho correctamente porque te dejé con muchas muchas preguntas D: Y sobre el fic de Renacer, leí tu review cuando lo terminaste y recuerdo perfectamente lo que me decías en el así que te responderé por aquí; muchas gracias por haber leído esa historia y que le hayas dado tanto cariño, era mi primer fic y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te hizo sentir muchas cosas :3 Muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos, cuídate mucho 3**

**Yuuki Nii: Me fue bien en mis exámenes, gracias :D pero sí que demoro en actualizar…lo siento. Y supongo que ahora odiarás más a Erwin xD Cuídate mucho y nos leemos, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y tener paciencia 3 **

**Mrs phantom michaelis: No quiero matar a nadie u_u Y bueno…Erwin ocultaba algo MUY grande que volcó por completo todo lo que Eren deseaba…y también amo a Keny xD por qué se tuvo que morir el muy fjskahfkl. Muchas gracias por tener tanta paciencia con mis actualizaciones lentas, espero que estés muy bien con tus fics y ahora que tengo tiempo los iré a leer :3 Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 **

**Reviews cap 16.5:**

**Aline: Debería, bueno lo hizo hasta cierto punto, el punto es si ahora querrá protegerlo…c: Cuídate muchos, gracias por leer y nos leemos 3**

**Akire: No sé…creo que esta vez fue mucho peor que el cap anterior ewe Espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho y que haya quedado claro. Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Yuuki Nii: El sufrimiento a veces es hermoso xD? Bueno Levi es…Levi, aunque yo misma creo que ha sido muy cruel con Eren ewe pero es un demonio después de todo. ¿Algo tendrá que cambiar ahora? Espero te haya gustado el cap y perdón por haber tardado tanto, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Naancii: Lo sé, pero Levi es mucho más extremista en este fic por el simple hecho de ser un demonio. Algo debe cambiar ahora que recuerda c: Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap. Cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Karstein Abarai: Levi se enojó porque creyó que Eren desde el principio ideo algo con Erwin, y bueno, se sintió traicionado D: Y sí, ellos son ángeles y siempre lo fueron, sólo que se mantuvieron ocultos en forma humana. Lamento si no quedó claro y espero que lo de este cap se haya comprendido D: Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer, nos leemos 3**

**Min akane akatsuki: Mi pobre Eren se libera de algo y le sucede otra cosa peor :c (soy una maldita con Eren, pero yo lo amo :c) Perdón por tardar en actualizar, espero que te haya gustado el cap y que no haya sido muy confuso. Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Fuck Levi: Pero Levi es un demonio :c aunque admito que es un desgraciado por no verlo como tal ewe Muchas gracias por leer y me alegro mucho que te guste el fic. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 **

**Charlie rimador: Lo siento u_u creo que con lo que ocurrió será peor…pero muchas gracias por leer y aguantar c: Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Mapi: Al menos lo recuerda ahora, aunque no cambió mucho que digamos…pero en fin, a esperar el desenlace de cómo se relacionaran ahora que tienen sus recuerdos :3 Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**ZorraSenpai: No te equivocaste, Levi no le creyó nada c:…Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por pensar así de ella y de mi forma de escribir *-* 3 Continuaré esforzándome en mejorar mi redacción y entregarles buenos caps :3 Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer! Nos leemos 3**

**Elevenright: No sé...pero creo que me gusta mucho dejarlo en esos momentos. Lo malo es que después tardo demasiado en actualizar T-T perdón. Espero te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Guest: Muchas gracias 3! Y mis fanfics no los dejaré abandonados por mucho que pueda demorar en actualizar. Lamento mucho haber tardado y espero te haya gustado el cap :3 Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Vivaelsasunaru: Muchas gracias! 3 Sólo espero que este giro abrupto se haya comprendido bien D: Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Reisen Knight: Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto u_u espero te haya gustado el cap aunque Mikasa y Armin sean del bando que le hizo todo esto a Levi, Hanji y Eren… :c Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Fujimy: Erwin y sus malditos planes ¬¬ (no sé de qué me quejo si yo escribo) Bueno a Eren se le vino el mundo encima ahora que sabe la verdad del plan... Espero haber respondido a todas tus interrogantes. Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Mr bum: Al menos lo escuchó, obligado pero lo hizo, así que no le pegues :c Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate mucho y nos leemos! 3**

**Lyra Raven k: Muchas gracias me alegra mucho que te guste 3 Nunca voy a dejar alguno de mis fics abandonados, este último tiempo mis actualizaciones han sido irregulares pero cuando puedo empiezo a escribir y después corrijo y actualizo. Estaré un tiempo libre así que podre actualizar más, pero no lo dejaré de lado c: Muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia, por leer y a todos sus lindos reviews c: El próximo cap no tardará ya que tengo tiempo libre y podré escribir sin problemas. Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy.**

**Cuídense nos leemos 3**


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Una vez más me hallaba en medio de una interminable oscuridad. Bastaron segundos para que mi cuerpo se moviera con tal de hallar alguna salida que me sacara de este suplicio. Mis piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían mientras los brazos de las tinieblas me impedían todo escape. Entonces, la superficie bajo mis pies se rompió y caí en un océano que arrastró mi cuerpo hacia su interior. Poco a poco empezaba a perder la tenue luz de la superficie y a mí alrededor flotaban las mudas y diversas escenas de mis recuerdos perdidos. Escuchaba voces que no pertenecían a ninguna de mis memorias, intenté gritar, pero mis palabras salieron sin ningún sonido capaz de irrumpir el silencio. Ya no podía respirar, luchaba por escapar y era absorbido sin detención mientras me hundía en un profundo mar de frustraciones.

Justo cuando la presión y la falta de aire comenzaban a adormecerme, abrí mis ojos y exhalando todo el aire que pudiesen aguantar mis pulmones, me di cuenta que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

-Tranquilo-me calmó Hanji, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros que me impidieron huir de la cama en la que me hallaba-Tranquilo-repitió.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté exaltado y mis ojos empezaban a reconocer el lugar. Me encontraba en mi cuarto, ella estaba sentada en una silla al lado de mi cama y no tenía claro cómo había llegado aquí.

-Estás con nosotros, te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí. Has dormido por horas-me explicó.

-¿Me desmayé?-pregunté confuso. Al querer darle sentido a sus palabras, me esforcé por recordar qué había ocurrido y Erwin vino a mi cabeza. Luego de esa primera imagen, lo demás fue más claro y recordé hasta que desmayé entre los brazos de Hanji-Tú me hiciste perder la conciencia…

-Lo siento, pero estabas perdiendo el control y no tuvimos otra opción-se excusó.

En su mirada vi el arrepentimiento; no estaba mintiendo y darme cuenta de ello sólo me hizo sentir peor. Mi pesadilla no había terminado, peor aún, recién empezaba.

-No es un sueño… ¿Verdad?-pregunté, ella sabía perfectamente a qué me refería.

-No. No lo es-respondió al bajar su mirada.

-Ya veo…-empuñé mis manos y contuve en ellas los sentimientos que mi boca no podría expresar.

-Tenías razón-me dijo.

-¿Eh?

-Tenías razón, siempre fuiste tú-me sonrió y por un segundo, pude deleitarme con su sonrisa.

Por años, mi único consuelo en esa inmensa oscuridad fue la esperanza de volverlos a ver. Hanji y Levi jamás salieron de mi mente, y hoy, la veía sonreír con un poco de amargura. Nuestro encuentro fue más triste de lo que llegué a imaginar; lleno de dolor, arrepentimientos, odio y por si fuera poco, el continuar en las manos y burdos deseos del reino de los cielos.

Quería abrazarla, hoy más que nunca, pero la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y nos interrumpió.

-Veo que despertaste-notó Levi, al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Sí-respondí en un tono muy bajo. No era capaz de verle a los ojos, deseaba decirle tantas cosas y a su vez, saber qué estaba pensando de mí; ¿Me odiaba? ¿Me recordaba? ¿Quería matarme? Eran tantas las preguntas que no podía hacer. Recordaba perfectamente cómo me llamó traidor y aunque jamás me quise ver involucrado en el sucio plan de Erwin, no fui capaz de impedirlo. Ante sus ojos y los míos, le había fallado.

-¿Cómo está?-se paró al lado de Hanji y preguntó, causándome una leve sorpresa ante su preocupación.

-Bien, durmió como un bebé y está más tranquilo, ¿no es así?-se dirigió a mí.

-Eso creo…-pero no era así y me senté sobre mi cama para continuar-La verdad es que…

-Necesitamos hablar-me interrumpió Hanji-Hay muchas cosas que quieres saber y nosotros también, pero, prométeme que escucharás hasta el final-puso su mano sobre la mía y con su rostro cerca, me miró.

-De acuerdo…-acepté.

-Bien-continuó-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás aquí?

-¿Qué? Eso es estúpido, ustedes me recogieron cuando era un bebé, yo no…

-Responde-se interpuso Levi.

-Desde que me enviaron al vientre de…-no es mi madre-Carla. Eso creo…-finalicé.

-¿Sabías del plan antes de que te encerraran?

-No, jamás supe nada-juré.

-¿Aceptaste este plan con tal de escapar?

-No-empezaba a sentirme mal, sabía perfectamente que dudaban de mí.

-La humana que te aceptó en su vientre, ¿la conocías antes de ser sellado en su vientre?

-No, sólo la vi en fotos cuando estuve en el cuartel…

Hanji hizo una pausa, su mirada junto con la de Levi intentaban indagar en mi interior.

-¿Qué dices Levi?-le preguntó.

-No está mintiendo-dijo en un suspiro, asegurando tal y como si viera a través de mí, lo cual agradecía enormemente.

\- No sabemos qué relación tenía esa mujer para ser quien te llevara, tal vez sólo fue escogida al azar, pero ella y Grisha se preocuparon de que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan y de ese modo, que nosotros llegáramos a ti-explicó.

Erwin me había hablado de la causa de la muerte de mis padres cuando pertenecía a la asociación. Levi los había asesinado luego de que ellos eliminaran a dos de los demonios que estaban a su cargo. Luego de eso, ellos simplemente se fueron como carnada viva a las afueras de la ciudad, donde deberían encontrarme Hanji y Levi. Cada etapa cuadraba a la perfección para este plan, parecía que todo en mi vida había sido calculado cuidadosamente y que mi libertad siempre estuvo ratigada a la voluntad del cielo. Pensar que eso llegara a ser cierto me dio un escalofrío y las preguntas que mantuve reservadas de momento, fueron liberadas en mi cabeza obligándome a soltarlas.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero seguir respondiendo esta clase de preguntas. Sé que desconfían de mí, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. Erwin dijo que me sellaron como un humano, ¿sigo siendo un ángel? ¿Qué son los siete sellos? ¿Reglas de un juego? ¿Qué juego? Y… ¿Por qué…? –empezaba a revivir toda la angustia que sentí cuando Erwin mencionó todo eso.

-Tranquilo, entiendo que tienes muchas dudas y estás asustado-puso su mano sobre mi boca-Tú continuas siendo un ángel, de eso no hay duda, ya que aún conservas ciertas cualidades que lo demuestras-miró mi vientre- Sin embargo, tu naturaleza ha sido sellada bajo un poder en el cual no podemos interferir.

Empezaba a pensar que no había forma en que ellos me creyeran inocente de toda esta locura.

-Tranquilo-me dijo Hanji al ver en mis ojos la rendición-Hemos concluido que no tienes intenciones de mentir o participar en esto, de hecho, ni siquiera sabes en qué estás participando.

-¿La guerra entre el cielo y el infierno? ¿Es eso?-balbuceé una vez la mano de Hanji estuvo fuera de mi boca.

-Sí, tal y como lo había dicho Erwin, existen siete sellos que rigen esta guerra y nos impiden enfrentarnos cara a cara. La razón de su creación fue exactamente esa, ser mediadores de nuestra guerra. Cada uno de ellos implicaba un hecho sobre la tierra y a medida que uno de ellos se cumplía, el sello correspondiente se destruía. El sexto sello se destruyó hace muchos años atrás, pero no importaba cuanto buscáramos romper el último sello, jamás lo conseguimos. Sólo el reino de los cielos conocía el significado y contenido de los siete sellos, pero los únicos que podíamos romperlos éramos nosotros; los demonios. Era un juego de azar, donde apostábamos el destino de nuestros reinos mediante el tablero en que se convertía la tierra-explicó Hanji.

-El séptimo sello…el séptimo…-no podía continuar mi frase, sabía perfectamente qué venía después de esas palabras pero mi mente aún no lo quería aceptar.

-El séptimo sello implicaba contaminar algo mucho más puro que cualquier cosa del mundo humano. Tenía que ser el peor pecado de todos, debíamos ensuciar al ser más puro de todos; el hijo de un ángel.

-¿Q-qué pasará cuando el séptimo sello se rompa…?-pregunté tembloroso.

-Será el fin del juego. El mundo se convertirá en el campo de la batalla final que tanto hemos anhelado-explicó Hanji.

Mi fascinación por el mundo mortal databa desde mucho antes que yo llegara a vivir en el como un humano. Cuando los tres continuábamos siendo ángeles, Levi siempre me complació en mi amor por este lugar. Gracias a ello fue que conocí a Hanji, su hermana gemela, quien se dedicaba a estudiar las maravillas que traía el mundo. Nunca estuve más atraído hacia la tierra hasta que viví en ella; su rebeldía y omnipotencia me cautivaron desde que tuve conciencia en este cuerpo, y desde entonces me fue imposible apartar mis ojos de ella. Jamás creí que algo tan grande y poderoso llegase a ser tan frágil como para ser destruido, siendo yo el vehículo que permitiría el fin de esa fantasía maravillosa. No deseaba tal cosa y definitivamente no los conduciría al fin de la tierra.

-Eso no puede suceder… ¡Debemos hacer algo! No pueden permitir que esto ocurra, ustedes no dejarán que algo así ocurra-ellos me miraron en silencio, como si no pretendieran hacer nada por cambiarlo-No lo harían…ustedes recuerdan, no tienen por qué seguir con esto, ¿no es así?

-Eren, no sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando supe que fuiste tú quien estuviste todos estos años junto a nosotros. Pero…

-Cuando nosotros aún estábamos en el cielo, tú me enseñaste sobre el mundo-la interrumpí-Te gustaba. ¿P-por qué querrías destruirlo? Eras mi amiga, sabes lo importante que es para mí…

De todas sus respuestas posibles, prefería cualquiera antes de ese silencio con el cual evitaba mirarme al ocultar la verdad. Estuve mucho tiempo rodeado de secretos y mentiras, de ahora en adelante no quería más de ese tormentoso silencio.

-¡No te quedes en silencio!-le grité.

-Hanji déjanos solos-le ordenó Levi.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-preguntó sin intenciones de moverse.

-No le haré nada, si es lo que te preocupa-aseguró y pese a ello, ella no se movió de su silla. Con un movimiento de cabeza Levi le ordenó nuevamente que saliera de la habitación, y sin ninguna queja ella salió de mi cuarto evadiendo mi mirada.

Levi se sentó de piernas y brazos cruzados en la silla que ocupaba Hanji. Todo el valor que tuve para gritar hace unos segundos ahora se reducía a un incómodo sentimiento que oprimía mi corazón. Si Hanji había recuperado sus recuerdos, él también, y sentía que le veía por primera vez luego de una eternidad. No sabía qué decir, tenía miedo de que a pesar de sus recuerdos, él continuara utilizándome como la basura que me decía ser. Nuestro silencio era realmente incómodo. Busqué su mirada de reojo, en ella continuaba viendo la crudeza de un demonio, no obstante, pude percibir cierta bondad que me animó a confiar en que podría escucharme.

-¿Dónde quedó todo ese coraje con el que gritaste?-preguntó Levi.

-No quería gritarle...-dije arrepentido y juntando valor, lo miré a los ojos-¿También me recuerdas?

-Sí. Ahora que sé quién eres, puedo estar más tranquilo-aseguró, pero no entendía a qué se refería.

-¿Sigues creyendo que te traicioné?

-Siempre fuiste muy malo mintiendo y no lo has hecho al decir que fuiste utilizado. Todo fue tan rápido, no creas que por ser tú iba a confiar ciegamente en que eras inocente-explicó. Pese a que era doloroso que no confiara en mí, era lógico que no lo hiciera debido a que mi situación no era favorable-Dime, ¿fue muy duro vivir encerrado?

Su pregunta había dado en el punto exacto de mi dolor. Levi había abierto sin ningún problema la puerta que quise cerrar, esos días de oscuridad y desconsuelo volvieron a mí, pero esta vez, no estaba solo. Me encontraba junto a él y ya no era necesario continuar luchando contra esa soledad; él estaba aquí y se preocupaba por mí, eso pensé. Era mi sueño hecho realidad y mi alma finalmente se podía despedir de ese encierro que parecía que jamás iba a terminar.

No podía responderle, con mi cuerpo tenso y mordiendo mi labio inferior, luchaba contra el llanto que deseaba salir y relatarle todo en sollozos. Encorvado debido al dolor, abrazaba mi vientre y sentí su mano caer sobre mi cabeza con suavidad. Ese acto fue suficiente para que mi cuerpo se relajara y se liberara de tensión en medio de lágrimas que afloraban sin mi permiso. Odiaba no poder hacer nada contra el llanto, sobre todo cuando Levi estaba cerca de mí y me volvía vulnerable al despojarme de todas mis armaduras, sin poder oponerme.

-Lo siento-me disculpé por tal escándalo. Estaba acostumbrado a disculparme por ello.

-Está bien-respondió sin hacerme más preguntas. Era extraño verlo tan comprensivo y empezaba a tener miedo de que esto fuera un sueño.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo? No podemos continuar con esto-retomé mi preocupación central, estaba seguro que él me escucharía.

-Seremos claros contigo Eren; continuarás viviendo con nosotros, no dejaré que vuelvan a lastimarte. Y en cuanto a lo que traes contigo, deberás hacerte cargo de él.

-¿Qué…? No puedo…Debemos hacer algo o la guerra empezará….-me negué.

-¿Entonces pretendes deshacerte de eso?-sus ojos apuntaron a mi vientre y yo no pude responder. Si deseaba impedir la guerra que se aproximaba sólo podía matar al bebé. ¿Era capaz de hacerlo?-Esa es la única manera de impedirlo y nosotros no tenemos intenciones de que eso ocurra.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?-pregunté petrificado ante sus palabras.

-Hanji te lo dijo, hemos esperado mucho para esto.

-No pueden… ellos me utilizaron. No lo hagas por favor, ustedes no son así, ya no es necesario-busqué su mano con la esperanza de poder tocarlo, pero él la alejó antes de que pudiera acercarme.

-Estás equivocado Eren. ¿Crees que porque recordamos nuestro pasado dejaremos esto? No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado para acabar con ese maldito reino de los cielos.

-¿Por qué? Ya no tienes que ir por mí, estoy aquí…

-No se trata sólo de ti. Además, no pienses que las cosas volverán a ser como antes-sus ojos fríos se clavaron sobre los míos; habían vuelto a ser lo que eran antes.

-¿A qué te refieres…?-pregunté intranquilo.

-Lo que tuvimos, ya no existe. Ese amor que dices tener, no es más que una confusión de tus sentimientos y recuerdos pasados.

-E-eso no es cierto-mi cuerpo temblaba al escucharlo hablar. No era esto lo que estaba esperando, no lo era.

-Sólo estás confundiendo las cosas Eren. No hay forma de que me ames ahora; soy todo lo que tú odias y no me arrepiento de serlo. Y tú también, ya no eres el mismo de antes-al terminar se levantó de su silla y me miró desde arriba. No fui capaz de mirarlo, tan sólo podía escuchar cómo me decía esas frías palabras, destruyendo todas mis expectativas.

-¿No me amas?-quise preguntar pese a las consecuencias.

-Eso terminó hace mucho tiempo-respondió con completa normalidad.

Una actitud fría y bestial podía llegar a ser mucho mejor que serenas palabras de rechazo. El frío muro de Levi siempre ocultó secretos, pero esta vez no había nada oculto en lo que me pudiera sostener. Mi corazón se comprimía como si quisiera esconderse de esa desgarradora verdad en lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Pero sólo consiguió agravar el dolor y en un acto de desesperación, quise abrazar al sueño que se esfumaba con una cruel velocidad. Levi se hizo a un lado y no importó cuanto estirará mis brazos por alcanzarlo, fue imposible.

Sus manos vinieron por mí y tomaron de mis brazos para devolver mi cuerpo de espaldas a la cama. Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, de la madera de mi cama salieron unas raíces que sujetaron mis muñecas y mis pies, inmovilizándome por completo. Asustado, miré a Levi, quien puso su mano y su mirada vuelta carmín sobre mi pecho. Quemaba y poco a poco sentía cómo mi cuerpo se debilitaba sin nada que pudiese hacer.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué haces!?-grité mientras retorcía mi cuerpo.

-Con esto bastará-sacó su mano y se enderezó-No intentes usar tus poderes para huir, me encargué de sellarlos.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!-grité desesperado, en mis muñecas empezaban a dibujarse cicatrices debido a mis intentos por huir de las raíces.

-No dejaré que hagas nada estúpido-me dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Levi!-logré que volteara hacia mí-Por favor…

-Tal vez me equivoque y no has cambiado tanto, ya que aunque quisieras, eres demasiado débil como para acabar con ese bebé.

Dicho esto, continuó su camino y salió de mi habitación pese a las muchas veces que lo llamé.

Nadie volvió a entrar luego de que él se marchara y yo no dejé de luchar por liberarme de las raíces que me aprisionaban. Mis poderes sellados no volvían por más que los buscara, mi cuerpo débil se negaba a sanar mis heridas con la habilidad innata que solía poseer y mis músculos empezaban a cansarse debido a la fuerza que les obligaba a ejercer. Me negaba a rendirme, pero fueron mis propios sentimientos los que me prohibieron seguir peleando. No había nada por lo que luchar. Todo lo que me animó a continuar se había destruido y me había convertido en la herramienta que llevaría al mundo a su fin. Tan sólo una herramienta, eso no había cambiado incluso con los recuerdos de Levi. Creí inocentemente que todo sería diferente y que él podría aceptarme, pero fui obligado a descender de esa fantasía con los violentos empujones de sus palabras.

El Levi de mis recuerdos ya no existía y no podía evitar pensar en lo que dijo sobre el amor que le tenía. ¿Era un sentimiento engañoso? ¿Estaba decepcionado? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Era imposible para mí responder a esa pregunta cuando el templo de mi alma se desmoronaba a pedazos.

Levi había cambiado, jamás volvería ser a quién veía en mis recuerdos.

Y yo tampoco.

* * *

Los vientos se habían vuelto más fríos, hojas de tonalidades cafés que caían con el paso de los días, habían reemplazado las flores de cerezo. Sentado sobre su escritorio, Erwin ojeaba una pila de documentos pendientes. Sólo la fuerte brisa de esa tarde pudo interrumpirlo cuando ésta abrió las puertecillas de la ventana, dejando entrar las hojas que el viento arrancó de los árboles. Antes de que pudiese levantarse y evitar que la corriente de aire le arrebatara los papeles, Mike ingresó a la habitación y cerró la ventana.

-Parece que este invierno será crudo-comentó Erwin al exhalar.

Mike hizo silencio. Era alguien de pocas palabras, rara vez emitía algún comentario o los respondía, pero su cabeza llegaba a ser mucho más bulliciosa de lo que parecía. Tanto, que a veces era imposible mantener sus ideas al interior.

-Han pasado tres meses-expresó con melancolía.

-Así parece. ¿Quién lo visitó hoy?-preguntó sin dejar de lado el papeleo.

-Ymir y Armin, como siempre sólo pudimos acercarnos al perímetro por segundos. No podemos ocultarnos de Levi-respondió.

-¿Cómo está Eren?

-El bebé en su vientre sigue allí.

-Es un alivio-dijo con desinterés.

-Creo que estás siendo muy despreocupado con esto. ¿Qué pasaría si ese niño decide acabar con todo esto?-dijo, alzando el tono de su voz.

Tras ello, Erwin dejó los papales sobre su escritorio y alzó la vista hacia Mike.

-¿Tienes una idea del porqué le devolví los recuerdos a Levi y a Hanji?-preguntó con seriedad.

-Por lo general sólo confió en lo que haces-respondió al no saber la respuesta.

-En estos momentos, el peor enemigo para nuestro plan y para Eren, es él mismo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que recordara por sí solo, y, ¿qué crees que haría entonces? Eren ama este mundo y su confinamiento antes de graduarse no le permitió enterarse sobre los detalles de esta guerra; él no dejaría que nada le ocurriese. La razón por la que les devolví sus recuerdos es por ese peligro. Levi no dejará que nada le ocurra a Eren y mucho menos, permitirá que algo le ocurra a ese bebé.

-Bastaba con mencionarle que era el séptimo sello. Es un demonio, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de romperlo.

-No era suficiente. Había algo mucho más fuerte que su deber como demonio, da igual cuánto se resista, no hay lugar más seguro para ese bebé que el deseo que une a sus padres-aseguró con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Siempre he confiado en tus decisiones, esta vez también lo haré. Sólo espero que todos los años que esperamos y mantuvimos a Eren confinado, no hayan sido en vano.

-Cuando descubrimos la clase de relación que mantenían oculta esos dos, me hice cargo de los preparativos para esta misión. Levi y Hanji siguieron el camino que predijimos, esperamos el tiempo suficiente para que ellos se convirtieran en lo que son y no recordaran a Eren, y ahora, debemos esperar que el resto del plan llegue a su fin. He pensado muy bien en cada detalle Mike, todos ustedes han trabajado muy duro y continuarán haciéndolo. Quiero que todos los días dos de ustedes continúen acercándose lo más que puedan a esa casa y me informen del estado de Eren-finalizó en un tono imperativo.

Mike asintió con su cabeza, obediente ante las palabras de Erwin. Siempre había confiado en sus decisiones, todas habían dado el fruto que esperaba y por más peligroso que pareciera, se entregaba a la idea actual de que Levi cuidaría de Eren y el bebé.

Habiendo aceptado sin objeciones, caminó hasta la puerta por la cual ingresó, tomó la manilla y antes de abrirla recordó un último-y no menor-detalle.

-Annie y Marco están esperando por una orden-informó Mike sin dar la vuelta.

-Aún no es momento de que vengan-respondió con calma.

-Les informaré.

Recibiendo la última orden, abrió la puerta y lo dejó trabajar en paz en su escritorio.

Pese a que ya no era necesario continuar con el trabajo y la farsa en la asociación, Erwin no había parado de atender asuntos como solía hacerlo. El mundo ya no necesitaría los servicios de los capas negras en unos cuantos meses; nada del mundo mortal, por más poderoso que fuese, podría detener la voluntad divina hace siglos. Ni siquiera los niños prodigios serían capaces de defender sus cunas, ya que estos siempre fueron sencillas armas para controlar la actividad demoníaca. Era incomprensible para Mike el seguir fingiendo, pero mientras Erwin continuara trabajando en esto, él no cambiaría su posición.

* * *

Un agonizante aullido me hizo despertar de mi pesadilla para llegar a una peor. Con mi cuerpo imposibilitado de moverse, giré mi cabeza para darme cuenta que las ataduras de mis manos y piernas seguían allí, como todas las veces que despertaba. El aullido que me despertó no cesaría hasta que fueran a callarlo, Kuro no era fácil de controlar pero al ser de origen demoníaco, reconocía a Levi como superior y era obligado a calmarse. Sin embargo, eso no bastó para que se mantuviera quieto estos últimos meses en los cuales no me había visto.

Levi y Hanji me mantuvieron encarcelado en mi cuarto, mis brazos y tobillos eran sostenidos por las enredaderas que salían de mi cama y sólo se me liberaba cuando ella estaba allí para vigilarme. No dije ninguna palabra durante el primer mes que me encerraron, evitaba comer y cuando me obligaban, conseguía devolver la comida al provocarme arcadas con mi lengua. Pero Hanji no permitió que no recibiera los nutrientes necesarios, y con la ayuda de varios sueros los introdujo mediante las vías venosas de mi cuerpo. Nada podía hacer en contra, sobre todo si mi cuerpo no conseguía recuperar sus poderes y continuaba siendo el de un humano.

A partir del segundo mes, me di cuenta que el silencio empezaba a volverme loco y comencé a responder con cortas palabras a las conversaciones de Hanji. Levi a penas se acercaba a dar un vistazo para comprobar que todo marchaba bien. Tal y como si fuera el ganado por el cual esperaba la fecha para hacer uso de mí. Hoy, llevaba tres meses de estar encerrado y cargando el "objeto" que todos esperaban. En mi vientre ya podía apreciar una leve hinchazón y pese a que no sentía nada más que náuseas y vómitos, sabía que desgraciadamente, él se encontraba allí.

Fueron muchas las noches donde las pesadillas y la angustia no me dejaron dormir, donde lo único que lograba calmarme, era mi imaginación. Ideé cientos de escenarios para deshacerme de este mal que llevaba dentro y cuando lograba verlo sin vida fuera de mí, encontraba paz en mi interior. Pero eso cambiaba rápidamente a un aborrecimiento hacia mi persona y lo único que quedaba conmigo, era la batalla interna que no tenía solución.

¿Cómo era capaz de pensar en esas cosas? La vida que traía en mi interior era la más inocente de todas; juzgada y utilizada sin siquiera tener conciencia sobre su propia existencia. Siempre odié las injusticias y los absurdos y ambiciosos fines que las respaldaban. ¿Cómo debía sentirme ahora? Incluso yo podría ser esa clase de hipócritas al conservar a esta criatura, el desearlo costaría todo un mundo lleno de vida y relaciones. ¿Era capaz de arrebatarles todo eso? Era imposible no pensar en acabar con esta vida y romper la cadena de injusticias de ambos bandos. ¿Esta criatura estaría de acuerdo con ser el factor determinante? Tal vez ni siquiera querría serlo, y cuando creciera, cargaría con la responsabilidad de haber sido él quien iniciara la guerra que duraría una guerra de tiempo indeterminado. Esta clase de pensamientos me harían enloquecer, sobre todo si me hallaba en esta prisión imposibilitado de mi propia libertad.

Entonces, los ladridos y aullidos de Kuro se detuvieron, y en ese preciso momento la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

-Espero que quieras comer-ingresó Hanji con una bandeja en sus manos-Estuve toda la mañana cocinando, la verdad es que no me ha quedado mal-se acercó y me enseñó el contenido de la bandeja con orgullo.

-No tengo hambre-desvié mi rostro.

-Bueno, lo dejaré aquí de todos modos-noté la tristeza en su voz-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

-¿Te refieres a si esa cosa sigue dentro mío? Sí, está ahí-respondí sin cuidado.

-No es necesario que me respondas así…de todos modos preguntaba por ti-corrigió Hanji, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?-respondí adolorido.

Ella había sido mi amiga y en este mundo como una madre, me conocía y era consciente de cómo esto me afectaba. Pero nada de eso importó cuando su deber como demonio se interpuso en nuestra relación y ahora, con su silencio tras mi pregunta, fingía no saber qué responder.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Kuro?-quise saber, temía que algún día Levi se hartara y se deshiciera de él.

-Levi lo calmó. Sabes, él también me ayudó a preparar la comida-agregó Hanji.

-Ah, ya veo-respondí desinteresado.

-¿Por qué no intentas comer un poco?-insistió, encorvándose hacia mi rostro oculto.

-Tengo nauseas, lo haré después-me rehusé.

-De acuerdo, creo que lo guardaré para cuando te sientas mejor-se levantó de la cama, resignada tomó la bandeja y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Hanji-la detuve, ambos giramos nuestros rostros para mirarnos-Quiero vomitar.

-¡E-espera no lo hagas aquí!-dejó la bandeja en el velador al lado de mi cama y me liberó de las raíces-Te ayudo-me ayudó a levantarme.

Las únicas veces que salía de esa cama era para ir al baño, siempre acompañado de Hanji. Con sus manos sosteniéndome de los brazos, me ayudó a levantarme y me dirigió al baño. Tener mis extremidades retenidas por tantas horas las entumecía y me costaba mucho caminar por mi propia cuenta.

-Quiero entrar solo-la detuve en la entrada del baño.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó recelosa.

-No me gusta que me vean vomitar.

-Como quieras-me soltó con cuidado-Estaré aquí afuera por si necesitas mi ayuda-aseguró y yo cerré la puerta en su rostro.

Fui hasta el excusado y me mantuve de frente con mi vista en el agua; no quería vomitar. No aguanté más con esta mentira y empecé a buscar por todos lados algo que pudiese utilizar para lo que traía en mente. Busqué en la tina, detrás del excusado y al interior del botiquín que se hallaba en pared. Lo único que encontraba eran artículos de aseo personal y papel higiénico, nada de eso me servía.

-¿Eren? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó del otro lado Hanji, quien de seguro había sentido cómo iba de un lado a otro en el cuarto de baño.

-Estoy bien-respondí con normalidad. Pero la verdad no era así.

Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad para hacer algo, pero había fallado al creer que aquí encontraría algo que podría ayudarme. Si me dejaban entrar solo al baño era justamente porque se habían asegurado de que no hubiese absolutamente nada que fuese peligroso para mí, y lo habían conseguido. Me sostuve con ambos brazos del lavabo que se hallaba bajo el botiquín y con mi cabeza oculta, pensé en algún otro método.

Mis poderes no volverían, luche varios días por ellos y no había razón para creer que los recuperaría ahora. Mientras más buscaba, la desesperación carcomía mi cuerpo y mi cabeza giraba en todas direcciones en busca de un pequeño detalle que pudieran haber olvidado en este cuarto. Fue entonces cuando el brillo metálico de los clavos que mantenían el botiquín pegado a la pared, absorbió mi mirada. Las ideas más locas nacen en los peores momentos, y yo ya estaba demasiado desesperado como para no tomarla.

No me detuve a buscar algo que me permitiera sacar los clavos, mis manos fueron por ellos antes de que pudiera perder la oportunidad. El tiempo era fundamental, ya llevaba mucho en el baño y Hanji aún no me escuchaba vomitar. En cualquier instante ella estaría forzando la puerta. Las uñas de mis dedos se habían destrozado y de la carne viva escurría la sangre que volvía resbaloso a mis dedos. Empezaba a creer que no lo iba a conseguir, el hedor a sangre llegaría en segundos a Hanji y no habría conseguido nada. De pronto, mi corazón se detuvo y la gota de sudor de mi frente descendió por mi rostro al escuchar como unos pasos ajenos a los de Hanji hacían crujir la madera del pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-escuché la voz de Levi del otro lado.

-Eren quería vomitar-escuché como respondía.

No tenía tiempo y en mi desesperación, empecé a rasgar con más fuerzas. Por poco creí que no lo lograría, fue entonces, cuando de un movimiento logre sacar el clavo y tenerlo en mi mano.

-Hey-me llamó Levi, dando tres golpes bruscos a la puerta-¿Cuánto más te v…? ¿Qué es ese aroma…?-notó, el olor de mi sangre había llegado a ellos.

-¡Y-ya voy!-respondí nervioso.

Mis temblorosas manos sostenían el clavo mientras mis ojos no podían despegarse de ese pedazo de metal. Era delgado, pero su largo podría llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el bebé. Mi mente estaba en blanco y tan sólo sentía mi descontrolado corazón retumbar contra las paredes que lo sostenían.

-¡Eren abre esta maldita puerta ahora!-gritó Levi.

-¡Eren!-gritó Hanji.

Debía hacerlo, era mi única oportunidad y si esto continuaba, no tan sólo acabaría con el mundo, sino también conmigo. En ese instante, recordé la vez que Levi me llamó débil al no poder asesinar a la criatura en mi interior, y como si intentara desafiar sus palabras, levanté mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza. Sosteniendo el clavo con fuerzas en ambas manos, me detuve a pensar si esto era lo correcto, pero antes de poder responderme, la puerta se vino abajo por obra de Levi.

-¡No te atrevas bastardo!-bramó Levi, y por unos instantes creí haber visto en su rostro el pánico pintado.

Antes de que alguno de los dos llegara a mí, había tomado mi decisión y con fuerzas dirigí el clavo entre mis manos a la zona donde se hallaba el bebé.

Al menos uno de nosotros dos se liberaría de esta crueldad.

-o-

El perro de Eren volvía a ladrar y aullar. Cada vez que escuchaba sus malditos sonidos quería arrancarle la cabeza para no escucharlo nunca más. Pero siempre terminaba yendo al jardín donde se hallaba ese desagradable animal.

-Tch, ese animal no deja de ladrar-me quejé mientras sus aullidos se sobreponían a mis palabras.

-Debes ir a verlo-dijo Hanji que se encontraba cocinando. Debido a que Eren ya no puede salir de su cuarto, alimentarlo fue nuestro deber y debía vigilar constantemente que sus platos fueran comestibles-Yo le llevaré esto a Eren-tomó una bandeja con platos y me sonrió.

-Si esa comida llega a estar mala, haré que te la tragues y pases tu lengua por cada rincón de la olla-amenacé y caminé hasta la puerta del jardín trasero.

Al salir al exterior, me encontré con ese animal que continuaba aullando al segundo piso de la casa, sabía dónde se encontraba Eren. En cuanto sintió mi presencia, se detuvo y sus ojos amarillos me miraron temerosos.

-¿Cuánto más planeas seguir con ese escándalo?-le pregunté, aunque fuese un animal, sabía que me entendía.

El animal obedeció por unos segundos y en son de protesta, continuó aullando como si estuviese seguro que así conseguiría ver al mocoso. Ese fue su último ruido antes de que con un gruñido de mi parte se callara y con las orejas y cola escondidas, se recostara en el suelo.

-Si vuelves a proferir un solo ruido, te haré pedazos-le advertí.

Cuando creí que por fin tendría silencio, se paró en sus cuatro patas y ladró furioso. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que lo mataría, pero la razón de su ladrido fue la misma que me hizo saltar sobre el techo de la casa. Alguien estuvo cerca y era nada menos que alguna de esas basuras de Erwin que huyeron en cuanto me sintieron subir a buscar su posición. Los últimos tres meses ellos acudían día tras día para asegurarse que todo marchara de acuerdo al plan, pero ninguno pudo acercarse demasiado ya que me encargaba de espantarlos en cuanto sentía sus presencias. Eran como una plaga de aves rapaces que se paseaban alrededor de tu presa, a la espera por arrebatártela.

Regresé al suelo, donde el perro de Eren continuaba gruñendo alterado, aun en mi presencia. Me acerqué a él con calma y escondiendo su cola me miró a los ojos con temor. Debía admitir que pese a lo escandaloso que era, sus ladridos servían de alarma contra los intrusos y por esa razón le había permitido vivir hasta el día de hoy. Haberle regalado este animal fue una de las locas ideas de Hanji, a la cual por supuesto me negué y desobedeciendo mis palabras, lo trajo de sorpresa mientras yo me encontraba fuera.

Estuve a punto de eliminarlo, aún era un inútil cachorro que se dejaba conquistar por los pequeños brazos de Eren, no sería difícil arrebatárselo. Eso pensaba, hasta que la inocente sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro del mocoso me hizo cambiar de opinión, como solía hacerlo.

Desde la noche que lo vi en la cuna sonriéndome, supe que algo en mí empezaba a moverse. Sus sonrisas, su voz y sus ojos, siempre fueron caóticos para mí. Perdía la cabeza, mis pensamientos se contradecían, buscaba evadirlo y con el tiempo aprendí que era incapaz de matarlo. Resistirme a Eren me resultaba imposible y antes de que la locura me impidiera seguir mi camino, me rendí a esta fuerza superior sin estar satisfecho con mi decisión. Yo era un demonio, era insólito que un simple humano fuera capaz de descontrolar todo en mi interior. Hasta que supe que siempre fue él.

Reconocerlo en mis recuerdos fue un gran alivio, no tan sólo por sentirme realizado al verlo libre de los cielos, sino que también había hallado la explicación a todos mis problemas. Era la pieza perdida del puzle que enlazó todos los extraños acontecimientos estos últimos años y que finalmente le daban una respuesta a mi inexplicable comportamiento. Era él, y una parte de mí olvidada luchaba contra mis instintos demoníacos para mostrármelo. Sin embargo, mi mente se negaba a dejarme en paz y por las noches, pese a que a los demonios se nos negó soñar, mis recuerdos sobre Eren se repetían como una condena interminable.

El tiempo que perdimos no volvería, el amor que él decía tener hacia mí era un engaño de sus recuerdos, que actuaban de igual manera como lo hicieron conmigo. Nuestras mentes anhelaban los días que dejamos atrás, pero ya ninguno de nosotros conservaba ni un poco de esos dos ángeles que aparecían en nuestras mentes. Eren jamás volvería a ser el de mis recuerdos ni yo el de los suyos, era imposible que ese amor renaciera para nosotros. Me había convertido en todo lo que él odiaba, con un camino lleno de oscuridad y odio, del cual no me arrepentía y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar. No perdonaría lo que nos hicieron, incluso si Eren había sido liberado, destruiría ese mundo de falsedad que se burló de nosotros.

El viento sopló con fuerzas y logró despegarme de mis pensamientos. El animal de Eren continuaba observándome con su cabeza gacha y sin perder más tiempo del que ya había desperdiciado, di media vuelta para regresar a la casa.

Hanji aún no regresaba del cuarto del mocoso. Evitaba frecuentar ese lugar, era mejor si ambos manteníamos distancia, pero si lo dejaba por mucho tiempo solo, este maldito vacío y desesperación volvían a mí como si nada hubiese cambiado luego de obtener mis recuerdos.

Mi última conversación con él fue el día que lo encarcelé en su cuarto y sellé sus poderes. Desde entonces, él ni siquiera me miraba y yo sólo entraba a su cuarto a comprobar que todo marchara bien. Subí las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso, vi a Hanji esperando fuera del cuarto de baño donde se encontraba Eren.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-pregunté al acercarme a ella.

-Eren quería vomitar-me explicó y agachó su mirada en cuanto notó mi enfado.

-Hey ¿Cuánto más te v…?-me detuve al sentir el olor a sangre llegar hasta mí-¿Qué es ese aroma…?-me cuestioné como si no lo pudiera aceptar.

-¡Y-ya voy!-respondió con su voz nerviosa. Algo estaba tramando.

-¡Eren abre esta maldita puerta ahora!-grité al forzar la manilla.

-¡Eren!-el gritó de Hanji se sumó al mío.

No obtuvimos ninguna respuesta y sin esperar ni un segundo más, de una fuerte patada la tumbé y vimos de dónde provenía el aroma. Las manos de Eren se encontraban cubiertas de ese líquido rojo y en ellas, sostenía un clavo oxidado mientras nos observaba con su mirada dilatada.

-¡No te atrevas bastardo!-le grité y corrí a arrancarle el clavo de su mano.

No sé cómo pasó o en qué momento fallé, cuando Eren dirigió el clavo a su vientre con tal fuerza y determinación, que parecía que la ira de sus ojos iba puesta sobre ese clavo. Sentí que por mi cuerpo recorrió una gélida descarga, al ver como Eren se encorvaba ante el dolor del clavo en su vientre y no dejaba de sangrar. Por una milésima de segundos creí que mi cuerpo ya no podría moverse y como si ese maldito clavo se hubiera incrustado en mí, mi estómago se contrajo del dolor.

-¿¡Qué demonios haz hecho maldito engendro!?-grité cuando estuve a su lado, mis manos temblaban y cuando le obligué a mostrarme su herida, un inmenso pavor se apoderó de mí.

-¡No lo toques!-gritó Hanji al apartar mis manos que iban a retirar el clavo.

La respiración de Eren era inestable y luchaba por retener los gemidos del dolor que le causaba la herida. Cuando Hanji puso su mano sobre el vientre herido, él se desvaneció ante el dolor y cerró sus ojos, dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaron por su rostro.

-¡Eren! ¡Más te vale despertar pedazo de imbécil!-lo tomé de los cabellos, pero sus ojos no se abrieron.

-Espera-Hanji corrió mi mano una vez más y en silencio, puso mantuvo sus manos sobre Eren-Necesito que lo lleves a su cuarto-le escuché decir-¡Rápido!-gritó.

No sabía qué intentaba hacer, pero era la única a quien podía confiarle a Eren en estos momentos. Ella salió corriendo del baño y yo la seguí con Eren en mis brazos. Había olvidado lo cálido que podía ser su cuerpo, incluso en estas circunstancias. Entre maldiciones y mis ganas de arrancarle los brazos, recordé su sonrisa, y en ese instante no existió nada más que el deseo de volverlo a ver sonreír.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holo, he traído el nuevo cap con un poco de retraso como ya es costumbre u-u En el capítulo anterior muchos quedaron con dudas, mi intención era explicar todo con más detalles y gracias a las dudas que dejaron expresadas en los reviews, supe cómo tratarlas de mejor manera^^ Espero que todo haya quedado claro y como siempre, cualquier cosa me la pueden decir :3 El capítulo lo tenía listo hace tiempo…ahora se preguntaran por qué demonios no actualizaba D: pues…el capítulo original llevaba más de 10 mil palabras y aún ni estaba cerca de terminarlo, así que me dije: mejor lo corto aquí y lo demás lo publico en el siguiente cap, de lo contrario la espera hubiera sido eterna D: Por lo cual, el capítulo 19 lleva más de la mitad escrita y espero subirlo pronto. **

**Tengo una noticia mala…volví a clases :') (maldita rutina) Por ahora no tengo programada ninguna prueba ni trabajos, pero pronto empezaré periodo de exámenes y etc, lo que se traduce en menos tiempo para escribir y por lo tanto menos actualizaciones…Como siempre intentaré hacer todo lo posible para traer la actualización, pero si me demoro por favor tengan paciencia u_u **

**Respondo reviews:**

**Emilda: Levi "reconoció" a su hijo c: bueno, es complicado…en cuanto al enredo del cap anterior, espero que en este todo haya quedado más claro :3 Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Mr bum: La mayoría podría creer que yo odio a Eren por hacerlo sufrir…pero la verdad es que es mi personaje favorito? Y lo hago sufrir, quién me entiende… Espero te haya gustado el cap :3 cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Yuukinii: Mi tiempo se acabó…y me emocioné tanto escribiendo este y otro fic…que avancé mucho y al final tuve que dividir el cap D: Al menos del siguiente cap llevo más de la mitad escrito :3 Espero te haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias por leer, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3!**

**Akire: Me hiciste reír con eso del ángel xD Gracias 3 Como dices, hay que solucionar el problema con el bebé de Eren, ya que ni él sabe qué hacer con su pequeño u_u Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Miyu chan: Holo! Es un agrado leerte y muchas gracias por dejar tu review ^^ Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído mis historias y referirte a ellas con tanto cariño. Como se vio en el cap anterior la historia estaría cobrando sentido recién ahora, aún hay muchas cosas por ver y aclarar y me esforzaré en cada cap por traerles algo agradable y que les brinde varios sentimientos. En cuanto a Levi, hay que tener paciencia…mi intención siempre fue retratarlo como un verdadero demonio, y siendo así, no sería sencillo cambiar siglos de oscuridad en tan sólo años. Eso es lo que pienso. En cuanto al capítulo anterior, espero que todo haya quedado más claro :3 Y como dije en las notas, cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo. Y respondo tus PDs: No te preocupes por las faltas de otografías y por haber escrito mal heartbeats! A todos nos pasa, créeme xD Y..ahora acutalizo? Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Gatitapantheraoncafelina: Aún queda mucho que explicar, y el pobre de Eren parece que no se salva de nada u_u Y en cuanto a Levi…paciencia T-T es un demonio, siglos de oscuridad son muy difícil de cambiar en unos cuantos años, sobre todo si tiene esa idea de cobrar venganza. Espero te haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias por leer, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Fujimy: Juro que no odio a Eren por darle tanto sufrimiento, sólo que no puedo evitarlo? Espero haber sido más clara en este cap, lamento mucho si no se entendió bien antes u_u Y en cuanto a Levi…es un demonio :c, él ha vivido con el deseo de vengarse y en la oscuridad durante siglos, hacerlo cambiar en años es difícil…al menos eso quise representar yo en su imagen como el demonio más respetado y príncipe candidato al trono de las tinieblas. Paciencia con ese hombre :c Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate nos leemos!3**

**Hika96: Me alegro mucho de haberte dejado con esa sensación, continuaré trabajando duro para traerte capítulos emocionantes en cada actualización :3 Espero te haya gustado el de hoy, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 **

**Zorrrasenpai: Eren estaba perdido y desesperado, tenía que conseguir las respuestas de algún lado y Erwin sabe aprovecharse de todo eso…no por nada ha manipulado todo desde el principio. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, muchas gracias por leer :3 Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Resisen knight: Sí, fue mucha información…espero haber sido más clara ahora :3 Y en cuanto a Keny…ya verás ewe…Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate muchos y nos leemos 3!**

**Karstein abarai: Lo expliqué en el cap de hoy, lamento no haber sido muy clara :c Pero sólo fue mera desconfianza de Levi ante la sorpresa c: Espero haber sido más clara esta vez u_u Muchas gracias por leer, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3!**

**Vergara Allazen: Holo! Bienvenida, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia :3 Lamento mucho no haber sido clara en el cap anterior, espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas en este cap. Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy y te siga gustado la historia, cuídate mucho y nos leemos! 3**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia, espero les haya gustado y como dije antes, el cap 19 ya lo tengo muy avanzado así que espero traerlo pronto. **

**Cuídense y nos leemos! 3**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Escuchaba murmullos a lo lejos que poco a poco se convirtieron en palabras claras que se hallaban muy cerca de mí. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mis parpados estaban pegados y mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que parecía ajeno. Pero no tardé en sentir un desmesurado dolor a medida que mis recuerdos se hacían más claros. No había duda, lo había hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás, y, sin embargo, del insoportable dolor que debería recorrer mi cuerpo en estos instantes, no había rastro. ¿Qué sucedió?

Cuando conseguí abrir mis ojos y regresar a la realidad, todo parecía haber sido una pesadilla, pero los rostros que me observaban me decían todo lo contrario. Regresé a la prisión que se había convertido mi habitación; mi cama. Hanji miraba a la nada con su mentón apoyado sobre sus manos, mientras que Levi, mantenía su desértica mirada sobre mí. Sin necesidad de que me lo dijeran, miré mis manos, las cuales habían sanado completamente, y supe en ese instante, que había recuperado mis poderes. Levi me los había devuelto para que mi cuerpo no permitiera perder al bebé, y al concentrarme en mi vientre, pude sentir que continuaba allí. Había fallado y ante la frustración, mordí mi labio inferior en busca de un dolor mayor que se sobrepusiera a mi tormento.

\- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? -atacó Levi.

No respondí, no quería hacerlo y en respuesta a mi silencio, él se acercó a mí y con su mano estranguló mi garganta mientras me obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

-Levi, déjalo-se interpuso Hanji, pero su presencia no fue capaz de interponerse. No esta vez.

-Te hice una pregunta, si crees que por nuestro pasado me debes menos respeto estás muy equivocado-dijo con rudeza al ejercer mayor fuerza contra mi garganta- ¡Responde basura! -

-¡Kjh…! -intenté hablar. Empezaba a ahogarme y al darse cuenta me soltó.

-No dejaré que toques a ese bebé, ¿me escuchaste? Si vuelves a utilizar tu estúpida cabeza para ideas suicidas, te cortaré ambos brazos y piernas. -

-¿Bebé?-me bufé-Es sólo una herramienta de ustedes, no hables como si fuera algo más-respondí sin pensarlo, estaba cansado de ser forzado a todo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-bramó y de no ser por Hanji que lo sostuvo del brazo, hubiera recibido otro de sus castigos.

Si tan sólo hubiese callado todo habría continuado como de costumbre. Oponerme a ellos no cambiaría nada, pero hablar o gritar era lo único de lo cual aún poseía completa libertad.

Con Hanji deteniendo a Levi, yo pensaba en las palabras correctas para atacarlo y así poder generar, al menos, una emoción en él. Estaba cansado de ser el único que se debatiera entre pensamientos y sentimientos. Sabía que él estaría pensando en cómo atacarme de la misma forma al no poder usar la fuerza. Pero antes de que eso ocurriese, los dos quedamos sorprendidos cuando mis muñecas y tobillos fueron liberados por las enredaderas de mi cama.

-¿Qué haces cuatro ojos de mierda?-bramó Levi al percatarse quién había sido responsable de mi libertad.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?-respondió ella en un tono deprimente.

Me senté sobre la cama y giré mis muñecas frente a mis ojos para asegurarme de que eran libres. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, era mi oportunidad para huir y, sin embargo, no lo hice. Ellos no me dejarían ir, Hanji estaba decidida a llevar el plan hasta el final y bien podía ser una trampa. Quise buscar en su rostro una explicación, algo que me dijese qué debería hacer ahora, pero en su mirada desganada no había absolutamente nada. Nada.

-Eren, no te dejaré en esa cama el resto del tiempo que dure todo esto. Puedes escoger si te vas o te quedas, pero te puedo asegurar que, si das un paso fuera de esta casa, Erwin y sus soldados estarán afuera esperándote. Si no te atrapamos nosotros, ellos lo harán, y el tiempo que estuviste allá arriba fue más que suficiente para conocerlos. Es la única decisión que está en tus manos, del resto, ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera tu cuerpo será partidario de perder lo que llevas dentro.-dejó en claro.

El temple de Levi se relajó al comprender las intenciones de Hanji, mientras que ella, segura de que yo no tenía más que dos opciones, daba media vuelta y abandonaba la habitación.

No hallé nada más que hacer crujir mis dientes ante mi inviable situación. Con lágrimas en mis ojos dirigí toda mi impotencia a quien me contemplaba con satisfacción.

-Nada mal-dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Tienes razón-me miró extrañado-El tiempo que perdimos, no regresará-recordé sus palabras-Pero te equivocas si crees que seré el mismo idiota que sigue tus órdenes. Tardé o temprano, saldré de este ambicioso juego y lo detendré-finalicé firme y sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Hubo un momento de nuestras vidas donde nuestras miradas se encontraban y expresaban el amor frustrado que no podíamos contener, ahora, lo único que hacían eran endurecerse para no dejarse doblegar por el otro. Fueron unos segundos eternos donde ninguno de nosotros se dejó vencer. Luego de ello, Levi me dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Si tienes alguna de tus asquerosas necesidades abastécete solo, ya escuchaste a Hanji-me recordó y como si su espalda pudiese ver la mueca que se dibujó en mi rostro, se detuvo frente a la puerta-Si haces algo estúpido lo sabré de inmediato-agregó sin voltear y seguido a ello, salió de mi habitación.

A penas vi la puerta cerrarse, tomé la almohada de mi cama y la arrojé tan lejos como pude. Mi sangre hirviendo se desplazaba a través de mi cuerpo y me incitaba a destrozar cualquier cosa que estuviese a mi alcance. Golpear mi vientre resultaba tentador, pero en segundos tendría a Levi sobre mí para detenerme. Y a pesar de que ya no era prisionero en mi habitación, no conseguiría nada por mucho que utilizara mis poderes. Aun así, no pensaba rendirme.

Lo primero que debía hacer era confirmar si lo que decía Hanji era verdad, me costaba creer que me dejarían deambular por donde yo quisiera. Así que, dejando mi cama de lado me encaminé hasta la puerta y con cautela la abrí. En primer lugar, saqué mi cabeza para asegurarme que no hubiese peligro del otro lado. Tras comprobarlo, abandoné mi cuarto y avancé hacia las escaleras manteniendo mi estado de alerta. Ellos no dudarían en hacerme daño si la situación lo ameritaba y tampoco podía confiarme de lo que decían. No más.

Descendí cada escalón con lentitud y una vez abajo, me encontré con el primer piso completamente desocupado. Podría haber dicho que me encontraba completamente solo-excluyendo a familias de los alrededores- en un perímetro bastante amplio. Era como si todos estuvieran ocultando sus presencias, como si jugaran a las escondidas y esperaran por mis movimientos.

Me desplacé por todo el primer piso buscando alguna idea y observando al exterior a través de las ventanas, con el cuidado de no ser visto. No se veía nada anormal, y de pronto, unos fuertes golpes irrumpieron el silencio y me hicieron saltar del susto.

De inmediato corrí al lugar donde se producían, encontrándome con la puerta del patio trasero amenazando con romperse debido a duras embestidas en su contra. Era Kuro. Levi no lo había asesinado como había creído. De seguro me había escuchado merodear al interior de la casa y desesperadamente intentaba derrumbar la puerta para encontrarme.

Al acercarme para abrirle, escuché su llanto acentuarse y cuando no hubo barrera entre nosotros, saltó tan alto que estuve a punto de caer.

-Estoy bien. Tranquilo. -intentaba calmarlo, pero parecía que no había sido el único en ser reprimido todo este tiempo.

Aún tenía alguien en quien confiar. Con suaves palmadas consecutivas sobre su cabeza, conseguí tranquilizarlo de a poco. Para ser una bestia de naturaleza demoniaca tenía más sentimientos que cualquiera de nosotros. Ahora que sabía sobre mi pasado y quién era, recordaba haber estudiado la raza de Kuro en los días en los que me preparaba para convertirme en un ángel. Bestias sanguinarias y peligrosas que ayudaban a los demonios, ¿quién diría que las únicas bestias seríamos nosotros? Con cada caricia de mi amigo, me convencía más de ello.

De pronto, de entre los arbustos logré visualizar una silueta que se escondió en cuanto me percaté de ella. Hanji tenía razón, ellos estaban esperando por mí, incluso habían llegado hasta el jardín trasero.

Asustado, cerré la puerta y metí a Kuro al interior de la casa. No había escapatoria, no conocía absolutamente a nadie que me pudiese ayudar. Y mientras pensaba en ello, unas horribles ganas de vomitar acudieron a mí e imposibilitado a rehusarme, corrí hasta al basurero más cercano.

Cada arcada era como si la vida en mi interior se esforzara por decir "aquí estoy". Además de Kuro, hubo otra compañía que se acercó a mí. No podía verle el rostro, estaba muy concentrado en no derramar ninguna gota de vomito al suelo, pero eso no fue necesario para saber de quién se trataba.

-Eren, mancharás tu flequillo-me advirtió Hanji, estirando su mano para ayudarme. Mi cabello había crecido mucho estos últimos meses.

-Déjame-aparté con ira su mano.

-Eren-pronunció con tristeza.

Otra vez intentaba manipularme en su teatro, pero esta vez no funcionaría.

-¡Déjame en paz!-grité, dando un manotazo a ciegas. Kuro empezaba a ponerse a la defensiva, al igual que yo-Vete. Tenías razón, esos malditos están afuera, no puedo escapar, ¿no te pone contenta? -levanté y volteé mi rostro hacia ella.

Estaba seguro que fui capaz de expresarle todo el desprecio que sentía hacia ellos, ya que, al verme, frunció el rostro como si eso le doliera. No, no le dolía, pero deseaba que así fuese.

Ella se arrodilló frente a mí, empuñando sus manos sobre sus muslos como si estuviera conteniendo algo. Algo en su mirada había cambiado, se veía más bondadosa y con ella, me observaba fijamente. Pero la mía no cambió, no volvería a caer en su juego.

-¿Qué te hemos hecho? -preguntó, pasando una de sus manos por mi mejilla, la cual rechacé de inmediato-Hay fuego en tus ojos, has perdido esa mirada inocente que tenías.

-No intentes cambiar las cosas con eso-le amenacé lleno de ira.

-Escúchame.

-¡No!-di un salto hacia atrás-No quiero escuchar más basura.

-Era la única manera de que Levi te dejara libre de tu cuarto-aseguró al excusarse por lo de antes, logrando así, captar mi atención-Él no se encuentra aquí ahora, debes escucharme.

-¿Qué conseguiré con eso? ¿Acaso me ayudarán a terminar con todo?

-Eren, incluso si nos deshacemos de tu bebé, ¿crees que todo terminará? -preguntó con total seriedad.

Como hubiese deseado decir que sí. Pero no era verdad. La guerra, continuaría con o sin el final que todos esperan. Demonios contra humanos y familias sufriendo al arrebatarles esas armas a las cuales llaman niños prodigios.

-Si tú fallas, tarde o temprano enviarán otro ángel como tú a las manos de un demonio. Un ángel que sí esté de acuerdo en que todo vaya a terminar de esta forma-advirtió Hanji.

-¿Qué pretendes al decirme esto?-pregunté receloso.

-Quiero que juntos encontremos una salida diferente, y que también, salves a Levi de su oscuridad-agachó su cabeza al rogar.

No sabía qué hacer en este momento. Hanji abandonaba su orgullo de demonio al agachar su cabeza frente a mí, o bien, sólo era parte del juego. Parte del plan.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-le exigí saber.

-Porque soy la única opción que te queda-respondió segura, al mirarme a los ojos.

En su mirada podía ver que no mentía, quien sabe, ¿no eran los demonios maestros en el arte de mentir? Pero, aunque así hubiese sido, ella tenía razón, era mi única opción en estos momentos.

-De acuerdo-acepté, desviando mi mirada.

Tras mi respuesta, sentí unos brazos atraparme y estrecharme contra su cuerpo antes de que yo pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¡Ah por poco creí que sacabas tus armas e intentabas matarme! -confesó mientras me estrujaba entre sus brazos .

-¡N-no respiro!-luché por liberarme.

-Lo siento-se disculpó al soltarme-Debes tener hambre, ¿quieres que prepare algo?

-No…¡No!-grité al recordar lo mala cocinera que era.

Oh no. Aquí estaba de nuevo este calor que me brindaba en estos momentos, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Hanji, yo no te he perdonado-le hice saber.

-Eso pensaba... Después de todo, no nos comportamos bien contigo.

-Quiero saber, ¿qué planeas? Por lo visto acabar con este bebé no cambiará mucho las cosas-admití, tocando mi vientre de manera inconsciente.

-Jamás planeé acabar con el bebé. Tendremos que enfrentarnos al séptimo sello, de eso no hay duda. Pero, debemos buscar una forma de que ninguno de los dos bandos gané.

-Todo un ejército de demonios y ángeles, contra nosotros dos. Un rezagado del cielo y la traicionera del inframundo-concluí sin esperanza.

-Te olvidas de algo, toda la humanidad está incluida en este juego. Eso incluye a los niños prodigios.

-Los niños prodigios son armas del cielo-le recordé.

-Los humanos son especialistas en traicionar-dijo emocionada, ganándose mi desagrado-Si lo ves de otro modo, continúan siendo humanos. Han sido sometidos a las injusticias que ha impuesto el sistema de los capas negras. Un ejército de niños prodigios tomando venganza por ser condenados a estar lejos de su familia, no se oye nada mal.

-Incluso si eso llegase a ocurrir…nos superan por mucho, además…Levi no estará de acuerdo con eso-dije resignado.

-Sé que Levi parece un ser sanguinario y sin corazón, pero no es realmente como parece. Él siente, pero los sentimientos que tiene no sabe manejarlos. Cada vez que Levi siente algo, se descontrola y busca borrarlo mediante la agresividad. Agresividad y hostilidad es todo lo que ha aprendido después de que fuéramos expulsados, ya te lo había dicho, pero sus ansias por vengarse por lo que les hicieron, se sobrepusieron, ante todo.

-Ya he escuchado eso, y no, ni siquiera cuando me recordó…-recordé sus palabras, mi pecho ardía.

-Levi está obsesionado con hacer desaparecer a cada uno de los que les hicieron daño, no sólo eso, de todo lo que tenga que ver con el cielo. Pero tú le puedes dar una nueva razón para luchar, ya lo has hecho, desde el momento en el que llegaste-me aseguró.

-Sólo he sido de utilidad.

-Sabes, cuando intentaste borrarte junto al bebé que llevas dentro, pude ver el miedo en Levi. No dejaba de ordenarme que te devolviera los poderes y que los salvara a ambos. En ningún momento dejó de gritar tu nombre-me contó.

-Eso es…porque necesita el bebé-sabía que era así.

-No, las veces que Levi ha perdido, lo único que ha mostrado ha sido odio. Pero esta vez tenía mucho miedo de perder a su pequeño Eren y el hijo que traes contigo. ¿No era el sueño de Levi formar una familia contigo?- me recordó.

Alguna vez fue así. La búsqueda de pareja para fecundar entre los ángeles, era libre, sólo debía respetarse el no caer ante la lujuria. Levi y yo habíamos decidido esperar hasta entonces para así no romper más reglas. Incluso parecía que el más emocionado por el o los pequeños que vendrían con el tiempo, era él. Era difícil ver como todo eso se había destruido, porque era imposible que esperara a este bebé como a un hijo.

-Confía en mí, no te rindas con Levi, pero respóndeme algo; ¿eres capaz de amar al Levi de hoy? -me preguntó.

Si mi yo actual se hubiese encargado de responder, lo más seguro es que hubiera dicho que no. En estos momentos odiaba a Levi; odiaba cómo se burlaba de mis sentimientos, cómo me hacía sentir tan inseguro e inservible y cómo con sus ojos me aborrecía mientras yo le perseguía. Pero sí, también lo amaba, e incluso cuando supe que él había sido el asesino de a quienes creí mis padres, continué amándolo.

-Lamentablemente, ya lo hago-confesé. Hanji sonrió.

-Por ahora, continuaremos fingiendo que sigues molesto conmigo…

-Eso no ha cambiado, no tendré que fingir-aclaré. Acepté el plan, incluso podía mantener una conversación con ella, pero mi pecho aún ardía producto de sus palabas y acciones. No lo olvidaría. Nunca más me permitiría olvidar.

-Bueno…pero fingiremos que no hemos planeado nada. Cuidaremos a ese bebé y le daremos un futuro distinto a él y al destino de esta guerra, ¿me ayudarás?-tendió su mano hacia mí.

-Lo haré…-acepté unirme a la locura más cuerda de mi vida.

-¿Y Levi? ¿Me ayudarás a salvarlo? Eres el único que puede llegar a su corazón-me rogó.

-Lo haré-sin duda, y aunque deseare que en estos momentos se retorciera del dolor, deseaba hacerlo.

-Cuento contigo, Eren.-me sonrió.

No había vuelta atrás, era sin duda una idea suicida, pero no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Lo estuve por siglos en la desolada oscuridad, y ahora, había vuelto. Nadie me impediría luchar contra la injusticia de estos mundos. Incluso si yo me convertía en el factor detonante, no había vuelta atrás.

No nos quedaba mucho tiempo.

Era ahora o nunca.

-o-

Día y noche, los malditos enviados de Erwin no dejaban de merodear los alrededores. Esta vez se habían acercado demasiado y tuve que salir a espantarlos como ratas. De seguro los había alertado el hecho de que el mocoso quisiera suicidarse, y como siempre, debía hacerme cargo de las consecuencias de sus estúpidos actos.

Hanji dejó en manos de ese mocoso la decisión de marchar o quedarse, y aunque podía estar seguro que no se atrevería a escapar, el idiota siempre lograba sorprenderme. Lo más seguro hubiese sido tenerlo atado en esa cama, pero lo más probable es que planearía otro intento de suicidio. Tan sólo pensar eso, ponía mi cuerpo tenso y me hacía recordar su cuerpo en un charco de sangre. Definitivamente no era el mismo ingenuo de antes, no había dudado ningún segundo en acabar consigo y el engendro.

Una vez que me aseguré de que ninguno de esos bastardos estuviera cerca, regresé con el propósito de encerrarme en mi cuarto y olvidarme de todo. Dentro de todos los sectores del infierno, Eren se había convertido en algo mucho peor. Él, junto a estos inútiles recuerdos que volvieron a mí, no hicieron más que desestabilizar todo. Aunque sabía bien lo que debía hacer y que por fin obtendría la cabeza de esos miserables, mis deseos estaban nublados. No podía matarlo. No podía ignorarlo. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Como deseaba golpearlo para sacar todo esto de mí por unos momentos, si llegaba a encontrarlo no dudaría en hacerlo.

Sólo tuve que asomar mi nariz, para encontrarme con el perro de Eren dando vueltas por la casa. El mocoso ya había hecho lo que se le daba la gana mientras yo no estaba. Hanji había desaparecido, estaba seguro de haberle dicho que lo vigilara, pero no fue así.

Por un momento creí que podría confiar en que me ayudaría a contener al mocoso, que esa idea haya pasado por mi cabeza me daba a entender lo mal que me encontraba. No necesitaba la ayuda de la cuatro ojos, Eren aprendería cuál era su lugar en esta situación a la fuerza.

El perro de Eren se encargó de mostrarme el camino. Al menos alguien aquí conocía su lugar y cuando me vio, huyó de mí para ir a los brazos del estúpido tumbado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Ahí estaba, él y su perro que me miraba como a un enemigo.

Mi cuerpo entero hervía a medida que me aproximaba, estaba listo para lanzarlo al suelo y hacerle entender que esa confianza que tenía debido al pasado, no existía. Pero cuando estuve a su lado, me percaté que dormía abrazando su cuerpo y me detuve. Su rostro fruncido denotaba que algo le molestaba, y antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontraba observándolo como un idiota.

-Hey-dije, dando una patada en una de sus piernas para que despertara-¿Qué crees que hacer durmiendo ahí mocoso? No queremos que te resfríes y pongas en peligro a esa cosa.-

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó, soñoliento y refregando sus ojos.

-Ve a tu cuarto, ahora-le ordené.

-No iré-respondió desafiante.

-Escúchame bien bastardo, no lo volveré a repetir, ve a tu cuarto. Ahora-endurecí mi voz.

-No lo haré. Me mantuvieron tres meses allí, fue suficiente. Con tal de que permanezca aquí estará bien, ¿no? -se negó, acariciando la cabeza de su perro mientras me ignoraba.

Era suficiente. Empuñando una de mis manos, la dirigí con todas mis fuerzas a su rostro, pero me detuve nuevamente. De repente, Eren emitió un gemido de dolor y abrazó su vientre.

-¿Ahora qué mierda te ocurre?-pregunté irritado. En lugar de una respuesta, un rugido provino de su vientre y me dejó claro lo que ocurría-¿Acaso no te dimos comida en la mañana?-

-Sí. Vomité hace poco-confesó.

-Que desagradable-dije asqueado-Haz algo con eso.-

Él se levantó sin quejarse, como lo hubiera hecho frente a mi insulto. De pronto, sus piernas no pudieron soportar su peso y se derrumbó sobre el sofá.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunté molesto.

-Nada-respondió agresivo, levantándose con dificultad.

-Si no me dices que demonios te pasa, haré que tengas un verdadero motivo por el cual quejarte.-amenacé.

-Solo debo comer algo-respondió a la fuerza.

-Quédate ahí-lo empujé al sofá-Si cocinas ahora, de seguro quemaras algo.

-Eso es problema mío, déjame pasar-se levantó otra vez.

-Te dije que no maldito idiota-lo empujé una vez más, esta vez con más fuerzas, pero él se volvió a levantar y pasó por mi lado al ignorarme.

El mocoso se estaba aprovechando de su estado, sabía que no podría utilizar los mismos métodos que antes si quería que esa criatura naciera. Pero eso no me impediría a hacerlo entender a quién le debía respeto.

Antes de que se alejara, derrumbé sus pies con una patada e impidiendo que cayera al suelo, lo sostuve de su camisa para tomarlo y ponerlo sobre mi hombro cual costal de harina.

-¿¡Qué haces!? Bájame-exigía mientras se retorcía como un gusano asqueroso sobre mi hombro.

-No creas que ese engendro te salvará. Olvidas con quien estás hablando-le recordé, mientras subía al segundo piso.

-¡No volveré a mi cuarto!-sostuvo sin dejar de luchar por liberarse.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él, lo hubiera lanzado a la bañera con agua helada y lo dejaría ahí hasta que su cuerpo se congelara. En lugar de ello, caminé en dirección a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta con una patada y lo lancé sobre mi cama.

-Te quedarás aquí, esperaras a que te traiga tu asquerosa comida y después podrás hacer lo que quieras-dije enfurecido, cerrando la puerta desde el exterior, antes de que su maldita boca comenzara a reclamar.

Si Eren no quería estar en su cuarto, entonces lo encerraría en el mío. De todos modos, no estaría solo, ya que ese perro entró a escondidas mientras lo lanzaba. Al menos podría mantenerlo tranquilo, lo único que necesitaba era que se quedara quieto y dejara de hacer tanto escándalo.

Por un momento creí que saldría de la habitación gritando y pataleando, y si eso ocurría, me aseguraría de amputar sus piernas y brazos. No obstante, no hubo señales de ello. Eren no salió y yo descendí al primer piso en busca de algo con que alimentarlo.

Necesitaba que ese engendro naciera pronto y así, acabar con todo esto antes de que lo hiciera conmigo. Cuando todo terminara, por fin me liberaría de todos estos años de tortura y podría regocijarme sobre las cabezas de esos bastardos.

Sin embargo, cuando todo terminara, ¿qué ocurriría con Eren? No debería importarme, y, no obstante, no dejaba de preguntármelo.

-o-

No entendía la diferencia de estar encerrado en un cuarto u otro. Luego de lanzarme sobre el colchón de su cama, Levi se marchó y me dijo que esperara aquí. Kuro había conseguido infiltrarse y en cuanto estuvimos solos, vino a recostarse a mi lado, sin importarle que la cama fuese de Levi. Estaba seguro de que al salir me encontraría con el fin de su misericordia, así que no tuve mayor opción que recostarme sobre la cama y mirar el techo. Otra vez.

Hanji se había marchado segundos antes de que Levi llegara para dejarnos a solas. Según ella, él no mostraría su lado piadoso hacia mi frente a ella ni a los demás y que, además, si me mostraba vulnerable, sería capaz de desenterrar los sentimientos que ella aseguraba que existían. La verdad no esperaba que me creyera lo de antes, aunque sí tuviese hambre y hubiese vomitado hace poco. Pero me prometí no hacerme ilusiones. Levi era un mundo inestable lleno de secretos. Era imposible saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba pensando.

Por ahora, no tenía más opciones que permanecer aquí hasta que regresara. Si quería llegar a él, debía ser paciente y cuidadoso. Era difícil, en estos momentos el amor sentía hacia él se encontraba nublado por sus palabras y recuerdos destrozados. Todo era tan difícil y complejo, pero no había espacio para pensar en esas cosas. No si queríamos estar listos para el día en que este bebé naciera. Como me hubiese gustado decirle que me diera más tiempo, pero con lo que había hecho, de seguro no querría escucharme.

Mientras me perdía en un laberinto de situaciones angustiosas, mi pecho se comprimía y pronto mis parpados se hicieron más pesados. Cada vez me costaba más abrir mis ojos, no quería dormir, no quería ver la oscuridad, pero mi mente y cuerpo sólo querían escapar un poco de la realidad. Y, a decir verdad, yo también.

-o-

"Eren"

"Eren"

"Eren, despierta"

Una voz me hizo despertar en medio de mi sueño. No recordaba el momento en el que me quedé dormido, pero por la luz y el que Levi aun no regresara, deduje que no lo estuve por mucho. Kuro descansaba con su cabeza sobre mi vientre, ¿acaso la voz sólo fue mi imaginación?

"Eren, ¿puedes escucharme?" Preguntó.

No era Hanji, tampoco Levi y al escucharla, me senté de golpe sobre la cama, despertando Kuro que bajó al suelo y buscó algún peligro. ¿Dónde? ¿De dónde provenía? Me preguntaba mientras giraba mi cabeza en todas las direcciones en busca de aquella voz.

"Eren" llamó otra vez. Esta vez, pude reconocerla.

-¿Historia…?-modulé perplejo. Era imposible que estuviese aquí, Levi no dejaría que ninguno de ellos se asomara.

"Eren, respóndeme por favor. Puedes hacerlo. Recuerda. Somos hermanos, podemos comunicarnos de esta forma. Sólo tienes que pensarlo…"

¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loco? No. Ella tenía razón, podíamos hacerlo. Entre los ángeles, tener gemelos era muy común y entre ellos, había un vínculo especial que les permitía comunicarse a través de la mente. No lo había olvidado. En mi encarcelamiento, ella solía comunicarse conmigo de esa forma. No era necesario que estuviésemos juntos, sólo bastaba pensarlo. Pero yo me negaba a responderle, no quería saber nada de ella, mi hermana, quien no hizo absolutamente nada por impedirlo. Después de un tiempo dejó de hablarme y perdí contacto con el exterior. ¿Por qué responderle ahora?

"Por favor, tan solo dime si estás bien." Insistió.

Se escuchaba desesperada, no deseaba responderle, pero si tan sólo le decía que estaba bien, tal vez con eso conseguiría que dejara de meterse en mi cabeza. Solo tenía que pensarlo.

"Lo estoy. Ahora déjame en paz." Le ordené al lograr comunicarme con ella.

"Menos mal… ¿Estás bien en ese lugar?" Quiso saber.

"Cállate. No volveré a responder, así que lárgate de mi cabeza." Respondí furioso. Cada palabra suya, era como una chispa que intensificaba el ardor de mi pecho.

"Eren… déjame verte. No me rendiré hasta saber que ese lugar es en el que realmente donde quieres estar." Me advirtió.

No respondí. Pese a ello, su voz continuó resonando en mi cabeza sin descanso. Levi aún no regresaba a la habitación y agradecía que así fuese ya que, no podría ocultar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era tan molesto.

"Erwin ha dado la orden de que nadie interfiera entre nosotros, puedes venir, será la última vez que te hable. Estaré aquí, frente a la casa que tiene un manzano. Hay muchas cosas, que aún no hemos aclarado como hermanos, desde aquel día."

Fue lo último que escuché de ella en mi cabeza. Al fin conseguía el silencio, pero ella se había quedado grabada junto a sus palabras. Conversar sobre ese día y los que siguieron, al menos yo no sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza o qué había hecho todo ese tiempo. Pero era imposible, no podía salir de aquí y, ¿de qué serviría? Nada, nada cambiaría, aunque conversáramos. Pero quería hacerlo. No.

Pero la tentación fue más fuerte, y abandoné la cama para echar un vistazo al exterior a través de la ventana. Nada, no había absolutamente nada, pero, ¿cómo podría confiar en que así sería? La casa del manzano se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos de aquí, antes de llegar ya podría ser capturado. No quería volver con ellos. Pero ese vacío que tenía con mi hermana no terminaría hasta saber qué guarda en su cabeza con respecto a ese día, a los que vinieron y a los actuales.

Ya estaba decidido, iría, era la única-y tal vez la última-oportunidad de hablar frente a frente y saber que no me mentía. Abrí la ventana y miré hacia abajo, si mis poderes habían vuelto, podría saltar sin ningún problema. Pero necesitaba ocultar mi presencia. A penas lograba hacerlo, así que esta vez me esforcé más en ello y con el corazón en mi garganta, salté. Antes de marchar, alcé mi vista para ver cómo Kuro haría lo mismo, pero con mis manos le señalé que se detuviera y que se mantuviera en silencio. Obedeciéndome, se apoyó con sus dos patas delanteras en la ventana y me vio partir.

Rápidamente salí y corrí en la dirección donde se debería encontrar Historia. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y afortunadamente no hubo nadie que se cruzara en mi camino, de lo contrario, mis fuerzas no me habrían permitido defenderme.

Al llegar a la casa del manzano, no había absolutamente nadie. Busqué en todas direcciones, pero no había ningún rastro de ella. Debía ser una trampa, así que di media vuelta y me preparé para regresar corriendo.

-Eren-llamaron a mis espaldas.

Era ella. Al girar, la vi de pie, observándome con sus ojos a punto de llorar y con sus labios temblando al intentar decir algo más. Esperé a que continuara, pero a lugar de ello, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con su cuerpo tembloroso. Era cálida, mucho más de lo que recordaba, pero eso no me impidió hacerla a un lado.

-Vamos a conversar-le recordé al separarla. Lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas, estuve a punto de sucumbir ante ella, pero no me lo permití.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así!? ¡Por un momento creí…!-se detuvo, como si su lengua se hubiese trabado.

-Eso no te incumbe-respondí con frialdad-De todos modos, estoy aquí. Si hay algo que tengas que decirme hazlo ahora, será la última vez que nos veamos.

-No tiene por qué ser así… Puedes volver conmigo, con nosotros, como antes.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿Mi prisión? ¿El castigo de Levi y Hanji? ¿El utilizar la vida de un bebé para cumplir el propósito egoísta de esta guerra?-pese a todas mis preguntas, ella bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio-Responde-insistí.

-Eren, las reglas eran claras, tú desobedeciste. -me recordó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por amar a alguien? Tú lo sabías…-dije esto último con dolor. Jamás se lo dije, pero en el fondo, ella siempre lo supo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Las reglas eran claras y el castigo también. Ahora puedes volver y tu error será perdonado por lo que estás haciendo-aclaró en un tono más duro.

-No te importó que me llevaran a ese lugar-recordé y mordí mi labio inferior ante la infinita imagen de la oscuridad.

-¡Claro que me importó! Insistí muchas veces para que te sacaran, pedí permiso para visitarte, pero nada funcionó. No hasta que me hablaron sobre el séptimo sello…-bajó el tono de su voz.

-¿Aceptaste que fuera parte de eso?-pregunté impactado.

-Yo fui quien se encargó de encontrar a la humana que te aceptaría en su vientre…-confesó sin quitarme su mirada de encima.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando…?-quería creer que se trataba de una mentira, pero sus ojos la delataban. Desde el principio ella lo supo y participó en este repugnante plan.

-Era la única forma en que te liberaran. Ya no tendrías que estar en ese lugar-se excusó.

-¿Supongo que debo darte las gracias? Gracias, gracias por condenarme a mí y a todos-dije con ironía.

-Esto debía ocurrir tarde o temprano.-

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esta guerra?-pregunté.

-Es nuestro deber.-respondió firme.

-No el mío.-

Su mirada se había vuelto dura, pero en ella podía ver el dolor. Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio. No había sido el único en cambiar, Historia solía ser más pacífica y sumisa, y en estos momentos, veía a una guerrera.

Ya todo estaba dicho, mi hermana había tomado su camino y yo el mío. Ambos completamente diferentes. Y sin perder más tiempo, di media vuelta para regresar antes de que Levi me llevara de regreso a golpes. Pero una sombra aterrizó justo frente a mí y me obligó a detenerme. Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil volver.

-Ymir, no te metas-se refirió a la persona que se hallaba frente a mí.

-Te dije que las palabras no funcionarían con este imbécil-dijo, mirándome de pies a cabeza con desdén.

-Ella y yo ya terminamos-le informé, intentando pasar por un lado a lo cual, ella me negó.

-Ymir-insistió Historia.

-No nos agradó para nada lo que hiciste hoy-dijo, al referirse al intento de matar al bebé.

Estaba decidida a no dejarme pasar. Escuchaba a Historia decirle que se detuviera mientras yo fruncía mi mirada al clavarla en la de Ymir. Entonces, decidí hacer el primer movimiento antes de que se nos unieran más de ellos. Con mi mano empuñada, la dirigí con todas mis fuerzas a su rostro y ella en defensa, atrapó mis brazos como yo lo esperaba. Mientras ella se mantenía concentrada en ello, ataqué su vientre con mi rodilla, derrumbándola sobre el suelo debido al dolor. Si algo bueno tuvo el maltrato de Levi, fue el darme técnicas para defenderme o incluso aprender sus ataques.

-¡Eren!-gritó Historia mientras corría hacia Ymir. Agachándose a su lado, verificó que estuviese bien y alzó su rostro desconcertado hacia mí.

-No volveré. Nunca-dije sin duda alguna, encaminándome de regreso.

Pero eso no fue suficiente, no para Ymir.

-¡No irás a ningún lado!-me gritó, lanzando un látigo que venía a capturarme.

Antes de que consiguiera hacerlo algo en su contra, un abrigo de piel se cruzó frente a mí y el látigo retrocedió producto de una ráfaga de viento. Era Levi en su forma demonio. Quise evitar que viniera por mí y por lo visto había fallado. Definitivamente, nada se escapaba de él.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-me preguntó dándome la espalda, su atención se encontraba en ellas.

-Eren-me llamó Historia, rogando con su mirada a que regresara.

-Déjalo, debemos volver-interrumpió Ymir-Deja que la princesa vuelva al castillo con esa bestia-repudió al final.

-¿Quién les dijo que se podían ir? Si puedo acabar con dos escorias en este momento-amenazó Levi.

-No-me puse frente a él-Esta será la última vez que las verás.

-Muévete-me ordenó al fulminarme con su mirada.

-Historia, llévate a Ymir. No vuelvas a buscarme ni a meterte en mi cabeza, nunca más-le ordené sin quitarme del camino de Levi, quien ya me gruñía por desobedecerle.

-Eren, por favor-rogó, su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

-Hasta siempre-al decir estas palabras, desaparecieron y se llevaron con ellas, un pedazo de mi corazón.

-Volvamos a casa…-me arriesgué a poner mi mano sobre el pecho de Levi. Su denso abrigo de piel a penas me dejaba sentirlo, pero allí no había un corazón para mí.

Levi se encontraba furioso, quería golpearme y por un momento tuve miedo de que me enviara de regreso con Erwin. Sin embargo, él me agarró del cuello de mi camisa y me cargó en sus brazos, para llegar de un salto al jardín de nuestra casa. Un salto más, y entramos por la ventana por la cual habíamos escapado. Kuro huyó de la habitación cuando Levi se lo obligó y le cerró la puerta sin la necesidad de utilizar sus manos. Luego de ello, me lanzó sobre la cama con más brutalidad que antes. Esta vez no se fue, ni siquiera se preocupó de ocultar su forma de demonio. Sólo me observó como si quisiera arrebatarme el alma con su mirada carmesí.

-¿Crees que un idiota como tú sería capaz de engañarme? Tú y tus malditos juegos están acabando con mi paciencia. Me da igual si tienes a ese engendro contigo, si intentas algo estúpido de nuevo experimentaré cuantas veces pueden tú y tu engendro regenerarse después de una paliza-amenazó furioso.

-Creí haber escuchado que podía ir a donde quisiera-me protegí.

Eso acabó con la paciencia de Levi. Con una de sus garras me tomó por el cuello y arrodillándose en la cama, me obligó a verle de frente. Podía sentir su respiración exaltada, estaba enojado, no, mucho más que eso, de seguro me quería muerto.

-¿Por qué no te vas entonces? Vuelve con la bastarda de tu hermana y deja que Erwin te folle todas las noches-alzó la voz.

Realmente creía que después de tantos engaños y maltratos, pude dejar atrás mi facilidad para llorar y frustrarme antes todo. Pero no fue así, sus palabras me seguían lastimando y junto a todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, estaba al borde de una explosión.

-¡Responde! ¿No es eso lo que quieres? -me gritó, apretando mi garganta con mayor fuerza.

-¡N-kgh!-no podía responder. Con ambas manos logré hacerlo a un lado tras empujarlo. Tenía la guardia baja-¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú ni nadie sabe lo que quiero!

-¡Eres igual a todos esos bastardos del cielo!

-¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Nada!

¿Qué era esto? Ninguno de nosotros estaba actuando como de costumbre, sobre todo Levi, ambos gritábamos y no podíamos detenernos.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! Ha sido muy fácil vivir como un ser sin corazón, descargando tu ira por aquí y por allá, ¡bien! Como hubiese deseado hacer lo mismo. Enojarme, olvidar, desatar mi ira, ¡pero no fue así!-otra vez, empezaba a llorar mientras decía cosas sin sentido.

-No eres más que un mocoso que no entiende nada-bramó Levi.

-¿¡Yo no entiendo nada!? ¿Tú sí? No entiendes nada porque decidiste convertirte en esto y olvidar todo. No sabes lo que se siente quedar atrapado en la oscuridad, sin ver nada más que borrosas pesadillas cuando tu cuerpo se cansaba de luchar contra sus cadenas. No sabes qué se siente luchar por la esperanza de ser libre y de que esa persona venga por ti pese a que todo a tu alrededor te diga lo contrario. No sabes qué se siente que todos te engañen, llorar, sentirse solo, ver cómo todo a tu alrededor está mal, que te metan en un juego y luego te den la espalda. ¡No lo sabes!-me detuve ante los sollozos que me ahogaban.

Levi se había callado, pero yo aún tenía mucho que decir.

-Mi hermana, mis amigos, la vida que quería, todo se ha ido... Incluso intenté matar a este bebé y tienes razón, soy repugnante. Así que dime, ¿cómo puedo dejar todos estos sentimientos atrás? ¿Cómo puedo olvidar? Enséñame. Enséñame a olvidar el amor que te tengo de una vez por todas-rogué, sosteniendo mi pecho como si eso fuese a impedir que se destruyera.

Pese a mis plegarias, Levi no dijo nada. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran mis sollozos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía mi consciencia alejarse paulatinamente. Justo en ese instante, sentí los brazos de Levi enrollarse en mi cuerpo y jalarme hacia él. Aún me encontraba un poco desorientado, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no pude procesar lo que ocurría, ni siquiera al sentir su calor absorberme.

-Es suficiente-dijo calmado.

-¿Eh?

-Que te calles, eres muy ruidoso-dijo esta vez con rudeza.

-Suéltame, por favor-intenté liberarme, pero él me lo impidió.

-Te lo he dicho antes, eres mío. No te dejaré ir-me recordó.

-Tienes razón…no me dejarás ir, no hasta que el séptimo sello se libere-recordé con tristeza, pero un escalofrío se sobrepuso al sentir una de sus garras acariciando mi cabeza.

-No. Eres mío, no podrás olvidarte de esos sentimientos y jamás podrás huir-sentenció.

-Eres el demonio más cruel y egoísta de todos-me quejé.

-Lo soy-sin negarse, me separó de su pecho y nos miramos-Eren, los recuerdos que tienes sobre mí, ya no existen. No volveré a ser lo que conociste, jamás. Soy todo lo que odias-confesó con sinceridad. Me costaba trabajo creer que fuese Levi.

-Lo sé. Lo sé desde antes de que recuperara mis recuerdos, y ¿qué crees que pasó? -hice una pausa mientras tragaba mi llanto-Desde niño lo único que hago es seguirte, sin importar lo cruel que seas, estos sentimientos persisten como una maldición-confesé con dolor.

-Te ves asqueroso cuando lloras, estás lleno de mocos-repudió al acercar su rostro.

-Te odio-susurré.

-Haré que lo hagas aún más-dijo esto último y selló mis labios con los suyos.

Creí que nunca más volvería a besarlo, y con sus labios devorando los míos, yo rogaba que este sueño no terminara. Los labios de Levi acariciaban los míos con suaves movimientos y con su lengua se encargaba de remojarlos, negándose a entrar con tal de ponerme ansioso. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y lo atraje con el intento de tener mayor control en el beso. Pero era imposible, Levi conocía cada rincón de mi boca y me impedía juntar nuestras lenguas en medio del juego. Como odiaba que hiciera eso, empezaba a desesperarme. Y cuando ya no podía aguantar más, su lengua entró a jugar con la mía mientras con su cuerpo me obligaba a recostarme de espaldas sobre la cama.

Podría estar una eternidad perdido en sus besos, a veces olvidaba respirar hasta que él me daba un espacio y regresaba. Luego de un rato, su boca abandonó la mía y recorrió un nuevo camino a través de besos sobre mi cuello que erizaban mi piel. Con una de sus garras acarició mi mejilla, como si no quisiera que olvidara quien era ahora, y correspondiendo su caricia, me animé a desenrollar mis brazos de su cuello y resbalar mis manos hacia sus cuernos. Al llegar a ellos, su cuerpo se encorvó en un sobresalto, pero no se detuvo y me dejó acariciarlos mientras jugaba con mi cuello. Eran más duros de lo que pude imaginar, y luego de haberlos grabado en mi memoria, continúe mi viaje al perder mis dedos en su cabellera y en su espalda. El abrigo de piel no me dejaba sentir absolutamente nada, quería sacarlo, pero temía que eso lo hiciera enfurecer.

A medida que yo luchaba contra mis deseos por desnudarlo, sus besos se volvieron más intensos y me fue imposible reprimir los sonidos extraños que salían de mi boca. No podía hacer nada contra ellos. Era vergonzoso y a medida que intentaba callarme, Levi movía sus caderas sobre las mías, generando descargas eléctricas que me hacían perder el control de todo mi cuerpo. Y como si eso bastara, con una de sus garras comenzó a sacar mi camisa sin descuidar mi cuello.

Finalmente, no tuve opción y desnudó mi torso. Antes de continuar, se detuvo a mirar mi vientre abultado. No era mucho, pero ya se podía notar un pequeño bulto que aún se podía esconder bajo la ropa. Recordar al bebé fue suficiente para acabar con el momento. La tristeza y los malos recuerdos regresaron y no fui capaz de ocultar mi angustia.

-Lo siento-me disculpé al cruzar mis brazos sobre mi rostro.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-fingió no saber.

-Por lo de hoy, lo siento mucho. Lo siento. Lo siento…-me disculpé una y otra vez hasta que mi voz se quebró. Otra vez me invadía el llanto.

-Eren-me llamó Levi, intentando sacar mis brazos sobre mi rostro.

-Lo siento mucho-continué disculpándome.

Levi dejó de forcejear y de pronto, sentí su abrigo cubrir mi cuerpo y el suyo a torso desnudo abrazarme por detrás. La sorpresa me hizo liberar mi rostro y darme cuenta que él se había desprendido de su abrigo para taparnos. Bajo ese manto, sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuerpo y una de sus garras se puso sobre mi vientre mientras que la otra fue por mi cabeza. No dijo nada. Yo tampoco lo hice. Sólo el silencio y su garra acariciándome, acompañaron mi llanto. Por más que llorara y pidiera perdón, él se mantuvo en silencio y acariciando mis cabellos.

No sé cuántas veces pedí perdón, o cuánto tiempo estuve llorando antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio. Pero de dos cosas estaba seguro. La primera, era que esta vez, no me encontraba solo. No sé qué pasaba por la mente de Levi, o si esto simplemente era un sueño, pero él se encontraba a mí lado. Y la segunda, era que mis disculpas no iban dirigidas hacía Levi.

-o-

Mi estómago rugir me hizo despertar y darme cuenta que me hallaba en medio de la noche. Por un momento mi corazón se detuvo hasta que sentí la respiración de Levi en mi nuca. Ambos nos quedamos dormidos y sus brazos continuaban enrollados a mi torso.

Cada vez que dormía, temía que al despertar mis ojos no consiguieran ver la luz otra vez. Aunque mis recuerdos hayan sido borrados, mi subconsciente no olvidó y viví todos estos años asegurándome de que siempre hubiese luz a mi alrededor. Las únicas veces en las que pude cerrar mis ojos en plena oscuridad, fueron cuando Levi me dejaba dormir con él. Tal y como lo hacía ahora.

Tal vez pude quedarme así toda la noche, mientras estuviese a su lado, podría superar la noche, pero mi estómago no recibía alimento desde la mañana y no me dejaría en paz hasta que se lo diera.

Con mucho cuidado, estiré mi brazo hasta el interruptor de la lámpara sobre la mesita al lado de la cama. Al encenderla, me percaté de que, en esa misma superficie, se hallaba un plato con algo parecido a comida. No, definitivamente había indicios de verduras quemadas, ¿qué hacía esto aquí? Fue entonces cuando recordé lo mucho que tardaba Levi en volver a la habitación luego de que me encerrara.

Él dijo que me traería comida y por la apariencia de esta, debía ser de él. Levi molestaba a Hanji por sus platos tan malos, pero los suyos no hacían la diferencia. De seguro había tardado mucho al intentar hacer algo que yo pudiese comer y al llegar a la habitación y no encontrarme, debió dejar el plato aquí y olvidarlo. Me sorprendía que ni siquiera tuviese hedor.

Yo también hubiese estado furioso si después de tanto esfuerzo, esa persona se hubiese marchado como yo lo hice. Al darme cuenta de ello, giré mi cabeza con cuidado para verlo dormir como a un niño aferrado a mí. Su rostro durmiente parecía descansar en paz, ya que no mantenía el ceño fruncido como lo hacía siempre que descansaba. Me enseñaba su debilidad, y con ello, fue más que suficiente para confiar en que todo marcharía mucho mejor entre nosotros a partir de ahora.

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al verlo a mi lado. Era feliz. Entonces… ¿por qué mi pecho no conseguía estar tranquilo?

_**Continuará…**_

**Ahm…Ehm….Uhm….No tengo perdón de Dios, ni de buda, ni mucho menos el de ustedes, pero lo diré, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón T-T Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que actualicé y de verdad no quería tardar tanto T-T para los que me tienen en Facebook podrán haber visto el estado (que no es del todo cierto¬¬) que puso mi amiga sobre lo que le pasó a mi laptop…bueno pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuve una y cuando por fin tuve una, me fui de viaje y no tuve internet por un buen tiempo y me daba muuuucha flojera escribir porque debía escribir de nuevo los cap que perdí y me enojaba? Bueno al final lo escribí todo de nuevo y hace poco volví de vacaciones así que ahora tengo internet y actualizo.****Lamento mucho la tardanza y ahora he vuelto para quedarme? No sé cómo más pedirles disculpas, pero perdónenme lo siento por volver tan tarde : ( **

**Con respecto al capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, hace mucho tiempo que no escribía y espero no haber empeorado. Espero les haya gustado y de ahora en adelante, no me tardaré tanto en una acutalización :c **

**Respondo reviews**** (que debí responder hace mucho…):**

**Vegara Allazen: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que la historia continué haciéndolo :3 Muchas gracias por leer y al igual que a todos te pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Cuídate nos leemos :3 **

**Valepaz1992: #todosodiamosaLevi? Lo admito hasta yo lo odio, es complicado hasta para mí escribir sus partes, al menos al final de este cap se mostró más comprensivo, esperemos que siga así. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado :3 Lo siento mucho por tardar 839839021 años en actualizar :c Cuídate nos leemos :3**

**Sorayoruhashiba: Afortunadamente acabé con buenas notas muchas gracias :3 Lamento mucho haber tardado un trillón de años con la actualización :c espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy y muchas gracias por leer . Cuídate nos leemos :3**

**Guest: Todos tenemos lado gay u.u Lamento mucho haber tardado un milenio con la actualización, no volverá a ocurrir T-T al menos que mi laptop se quiebre de nuevo, me caiga un meteorito o algo similar xd Muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado el cap :3 Cuídate nos leemos~**

**Emilda: Creo que esta vez sí importó lo mucho que tardé…lo siento mucho T-T Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, no tardaré tanto para la próxima actualización. Cuídate nos leemos 3 **

**Narubyscarlett: Odio infinito hacia Levi XD Muchas gracias por leer y lamento mucho haber tardado, la próxima actualización no tardará tanto como ahora lo siento u.u Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate nos leemos :3**

**Akire: Siempre me sacas una sonrisa con tu review xd 3 Mucha gracias y lo siento por haber tardado una eternidad, no volverá a ocurrir :c Espero te haya gustado el cap (ahora sí xd) Cuídate y nos leemos :3 **

**Isling: Lo siento mucho…bastante, demasiado, infinitamente por haber tardado tanto T-T Muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy. Cuídate y nos leemos :3**

**Ritsukachan: ¿En serio? No lo sabía… Muchas gracias *-*! Y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto con la actualización, no volverá a ocurrir T-T Cuídate y nos leemos :3**

**Yuukinii: ¿Si los quieren, yo los quiero? Okno, lamento mucho la tardanza T-T no volverá a ocurrir. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, cuídate mucho y nos leemos :3 Nunca más demoro tanto lo juro T-T**

**Gatita: Kenny aún debe aparecer, cuando eso ocurra…chan chan. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras pero ahora si los defraude con tanto tiempo que me tomé para actualizar :c no volverá a ocurrir. Espero te haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por leer. Cuídate y nos leemos :3**

**Fujimy: Debes ser la única que ama a Levi demonio en esta historia, hasta yo tengo problemas para escribir sus partes xd Al igual que a todos te pido perdón por lo mucho que tardé, no volverá a ocurrir u.u Espero te haya gustado el cap y bueno, al menos vemos a Levi más compasivo al final :3 Cuídate y nos leemos :3**

**Gala117: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto no volverá a ocurrir T-T Esta vez al menos Levi fue más compasivo ewe? Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate y nos leemos :3**

**Karstein: Levi es Levi? Me apiado del pobre de Eren por tener que soportar algo así ( a quién engaño soy yo la que escribe -w-) Lamento mucho haber tardadon80'49234903490294923' años, no volverá a ocurrir. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate y nos leemos :3**

**Fernanda: Muchas gracias *-* lamento haber tardado tanto, espero te haya gustado cuídate y nos leemos :3**

**Najo3: Muchas gracias y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, no volverá a ocurrir T-T Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate y nos leemos :3 **

**Azula: Ya volví, tarde pero volví, lo siento mucho no volveré a desaparecer por tanto tiempo T-T.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y continuarán leyendo la historia. Cualquier duda, desahogo, piedrazos u otra cosa pueden dejarlo en el review o por Facebook :c **

**Cuídense y nos leemos 3**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Despertar por las mañanas con aromas dulces o de un desayuno recién preparado, era uno de los placeres más exquisitos de la vida. Para mí, no había mejor aroma que el azufre que se desprendía del cuerpo de Levi.

Cuando desperté, él aún se encontraba abrazado a mi cuerpo. No estaba seguro si estaría despierto y por cómo aullaba Kuro desde el pasillo, dudaba que lo estuviese.

-¿Qué acaso esa bestia no sabe callarse?-gruñó Levi.

-Iré a verlo-dije al hacer a un lado sus brazos para levantarme.

Una de sus garras me sostuvo del brazo impidiéndome abandonar la cama. Giré mi rostro, encontrándome con su apariencia de demonio, tal y como lo había visto cuando desperté en la noche. Esperé a que me dijera algo, pero sólo se quedó viéndome como si quisiera comprobar que todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté ante su silencio.

-Llévate eso-me ordenó al señalar el plato sobre el velador.

Estaba seguro que eso sólo había sido un distractor y preferí no preguntar más. Era increíble ver que las cosas estaban funcionando de esta forma y no deseaba buscar el lado sanguinario de Levi al insistir. No tan temprano.

Tomé el plato con la comida-ya descompuesta-y fui en busca de Kuro. Tuve que arreglármelas para salir antes de que Kuro entrara al cuarto ya que, bastó con que abriera un poco la puerta para que saltara a mi encuentro. Una vez fuera, me incliné para acariciar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que él hociqueaba mi torso desnudo como si buscara algo. Estaba preocupado. Conocía los castigos de Levi y, seguramente, estaba tan sorprendido como yo al ver que me encontraba en perfecto estado. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, le invité a seguirme a una primera parada en mi cuarto en busca de alguna prenda para mi parte de arriba. No quería ver mi vientre, así que entré y rápidamente busqué una sudadera en el interior de mi armario. Sin intenciones de quedarme más tiempo en mi habitación, salí junto a mi amigo.

Del otro lado, Levi con su forma humana, y ya vestido, me esperaba de brazos cruzados. Al verme salir, su mirada se clavó en la mía, haciéndome huir de ella. Me era imposible mirarlo. Esperaba encontrarme con su ausencia, en cambio, parecía que me estaba vigilando. Era de suponer, después de todo, con lo de ayer no debía confiar ni un poco en mí.

-Vas a comer-me exigió, encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

En silencio, lo seguí hasta descender al primer piso. Mientras veía su espalda recordé sus hermosas alas blancas que jamás volvería a ver en él, y a su vez, me hacía consciente de la infinidad de secretos con los cuales cargaba. Justo ahora, no sabía qué estaba pensando al quedarse aquí y llevarme a desayunar. ¿Quería vigilarme? ¿Esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerme pagar por mi rebeldía? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? La respuesta a ello me ponía ansioso.

Cuando me acerqué a la cocina, noté que Levi, a diferencia de las otras veces, no se sentó en el comedor. Al contrario, me siguió.

-Levi…-me atreví a llamar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con brusquedad.

-¿No te sentarás?

-Tch, no necesito que me lo recuerdes-respondió molesto.

Con su ceño fruncido, se marchó en dirección al comedor. Definitivamente lo había molestado y no entendía por qué. Empezaba a creer que todo esto se trataba de un sueño mientras mi cuerpo se encontraba noqueado por alguno de sus castigos y que no tardaría en despertarme a patadas. Sueño o no, el dolor de mi estómago hambriento se agudizaba cada vez más y ya no aguantaba el hambre. Del refrigerador conseguí los ingredientes necesarios para hacer omelette de verduras. Era rápido y contundente, todo lo que necesitaba ahora.

Mis manos se movían entre los ingredientes y el sartén como una máquina, mientras que mi mente se encontraba ocupada en repasar todo lo que había hecho o dicho el día anterior. De pronto, empecé a sentir cómo Kuro insistía cada vez más con su cabeza contra mi pierna, hasta que hubo un momento donde logró obtener mi total atención.

-Ya casi termino-le dije, pero no era así.

La razón por la que Kuro quería mi atención era debido a la montaña de omelettes que tenía en un plato. A simple vista eran nueve y estaba seguro que podrían ser más. Era más de lo que podíamos comer y un perfecto motivo para que Levi me regañara.

Antes de que él viniera a ver el monumento que había montado, tomé cinco de ellos y los llevé a la mesa junto a otros platos. Levi se encontraba leyendo como de costumbre y cuando dejé el plato en la mesa, apenas lo miró.

-Preparé omelette de verduras-dije con cautela.

-Me da igual. No es importante para mí consumir alimento humano-respondió indiferente.

Sus respuestas continuaban siendo las mismas, y ante ellas, yo sabía cómo actuar. Del plato tomé una porción para Levi, otra para mí y tres para Kuro que dejé sobre su plato alejado de la mesa. Si Levi lo veía comer junto a nosotros lo echaría afuera como carnada viva para los capas negras, o mejor dicho, ángeles.

Al momento de sentarme, me percaté que dejé mi plato en el puesto contiguo al de Levi, quien ya se encontraba comiendo como de costumbre. No podía negarlo, tenía miedo de sentarme a su lado y al momento de hacerlo, mis piernas temblaban como si hubiese visto al mismo rey del infierno. Cuando tomé el cubierto, me di cuenta que mi mano no quedó libre de ese temblor y por más que quise controlarlo, sólo empeoraba a medida que me volvía consciente de ello. Estaba nervioso y con cada respiración de Levi a mi lado, lo estaba aún más.

A veces conseguía el ánimo y lo miraba de reojo. Todo en mí era un revoltijo de sentimientos. Sentía que podía confiar en él y a la vez que no debía permitírmelo. Ya había caído varias veces en el mismo juego y me había jurado no hacerlo otra vez. Sin embargo, todo eso se derrumbaba cuando recordaba la forma en la que me abrazó por la noche.

-Eren-me llamó de pronto.

-¿Q-qué?-pregunté tartamudo.

-Esa cosa se pondrá asquerosa si dejas que se enfríe-dijo.

-Lo sé-dije, echándome un gran bocado en la boca.

Había olvidado cuánta hambre tenía. La primera porción de comida que descendió a mi estómago fue dolorosa, pero a medida que tragaba, sentía el placer de acabar con ese tormento y, sin darme cuenta, acabé con todo en mi plato.

-Ten-me ofreció su plato a medio comer.

-No quiero-me negué, devolviendo su plato.

-No lo volveré a repetir, come-me tendió el plato, esta vez en forma de amenaza.

Ambos sostuvimos miradas que luchaban por no dejarse vencer, y fue entonces, que me di cuenta que estuve mirándolo a los ojos por un buen rato. De inmediato corrí mi vista, me resignaba a verlo. Deseaba evitar que la amabilidad que ayer vi en sus ojos desapareciera a cambio del desprecio que solía mostrarme.

-¿Qué demonios tienes en esa estúpida cabeza tuya?-preguntó molesto.

-Nada-dije, asegurándome de alejar mi rostro lo más que podía.

-Nunca aprendiste a mentir, mocoso estúpido-desmintió, tomándome por la capucha de mi sudadera para acercarme a él-. Será mejor que hables-me advirtió al momento en que consiguió tener mi rostro frente al suyo. Imposibilitado de escapar.

Bastó con una mirada para que todos mis deseos por mantenerme fuerte se esfumaran. Era débil ante él, y que tuviera ese poder sobre mí, me frustraba.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-expresé mi inseguridad.

-Las preguntas las hago yo-evadió.

-No-me opuse-. Quiero saber qué pretendes hacer conmigo. Ayer… yo dije muchas cosas, nada de eso fue mentira. Realmente quisiera olvidarme de estos sentimientos.

-¿Es tu deseo olvidarte de mí?-preguntó sin emoción alguna.

-No.

-¿Entonces?-continuó.

Mientras buscaba la manera de explicar mis confusos sentimientos, la distancia entre nuestras bocas se acortaba. Levi robaba cada sentido de mí y llamaba a mis ojos a danzar entre los suyos y sus labios. Mordí mi labio inferior al intentar reprimir los deseos por saltar a ellos, tardaba mucho en juntarlos. Cada vez un poco más cerca, lo único que deseaba ahora era ser besado.

-¡Son omelettes!-gritó una voz en la cocina, haciendo que Levi soltara de mi capucha y me dejara caer de la silla.

No tuve oportunidad de reaccionar antes de que mi rostro se encontrara con el suelo. Parecía que Levi se había llevado todas mis fuerzas para después dejarme caer de improvisto. Segundos después, Hanji apareció con un omelette en mano.

-¡Eren, están deliciosos!-alagó al caminar hacia nosotros- Pero, ¿qué haces ahí?-preguntó al verme en el suelo.

Kuro ya se encontraba a mi lado, lamiendo mi rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

-Es demasiado torpe como para mantenerse en pie-dijo Levi, continuando su comida con completa normalidad.

-Sólo tropecé-mentí mientras me ponía de pie. Por ningún motivo diría la verdad.

Luego de observarme por unos segundos, Hanji sonrió como si estuviese a punto de saltar de alegría. Lo sabía todo, era como si cada episodio de ayer estuviese escrito en mí rostro y no pude no avergonzarme por ello.

-Veo que ya comieron-notó Hanji-. ¿Quieres más? Preparaste toda la nevera.

-Sobre eso…-la verdad había salido a la luz y Levi me apuntó con su mirada.

-¿A quién estamos esperando?-preguntó Hanji, cambiando su tono abruptamente.

-A nadie, sólo me confundí-respondí extrañado, Hanji estaba tensa y Levi se había puesto de pie en estado de alerta. Algo ocurría-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hanji, quédate con Eren-ordenó Levi.

Ninguno de los dos me dio alguna explicación. Levi caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta de entrada, mientras que Hanji se me acercaba junto con Kuro, como si pretendieran cuidarme con sus cuerpos. Inevitablemente también me puse nervioso. Lo primero que pensé fue en Erwin, uno o muchos de sus subordinados debía de estar a metros de distancia. Sin embargo, al agudizar mis sentidos descarté esa idea y corrí hasta la puerta de entrada.

-¡Espera!-grité al detener a Levi antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó molesto.

-Esa persona-me detuve al dudar de lo que estaba a punto de decir-, no creo que sea mala.

-Deja de decir estupideces y hazte a un lado-me ordenó, haciendo a mi cuerpo a un lado de la puerta.

-Espera-insistí al bloquear la puerta por segunda vez.

Esta vez, abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza antes de que Levi pudiese impedirlo.

A metros de distancia, del otro lado del portón de largos y afilados fierros, la persona que gritaba mi nombre se había quedado boquiabierta en cuánto se percató de mi presencia. Sus gritos habían alertado a todos y lo más probable es que nosotros no fuésemos los únicos en escucharlo. Aunque no estaba seguro si tenía relación con algún bando, no podía arriesgarme a que Jean continuara llamando la atención de esa forma.

-¡Demonios pensé que no saldrías nunca! Por poco creí que me había equivocado de casa-gritó antes de que pudiese decir algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete-le dije de inmediato. Ambos hablábamos muy fuerte y me urgía que se marchara.

-¿Crees que vendría hasta tu casita de niño rico para esto? No me iré hasta que me digas exactamente qué está ocurriendo-dijo con tenacidad.

-Todo está bien. Ahora vete-insistí. Podía sentir la mirada de Levi quemando mi espalda.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de que han pasado meses desde la última vez que asistieron a la escuela?-se escuchaba molesto, empezaba a dudar que pudiese estar relacionado con algún bando- Mikasa, Armin y tú, los tres desaparecieron y no volvieron a dar señales de vida. Pregunté a todos en la escuela, todos evadían el tema. Era como si…

-Será mejor que te vayas-y debía ser rápido, hablaba demasiado.

-Escúchame bien maldito imbécil, ¡no me iré! Ahora será mejor que me des una explicación antes de que yo mismo vaya a buscarla-amenazó.

La respuesta a sus palabras había llegado de la peor forma. De los árboles aparecieron Reiner y Mikasa, quienes mantuvieron sus presencias ocultas mientras escuchaban la conversación. Ella sacó una espada y la dirigió hacia Jean, quien, ante la sorpresa se mantuvo petrificado al ver cómo venían hacía él.

-¡Jean!-grité al salir corriendo hacia él.

-Lo siento, Jean-escuché que susurró Mikasa, que, sin dudar, preparó su espada para el golpe final.

Escuché cómo Levi me llamó al intentar detenerme y, antes de que consiguiera atraparme, me concentré en romper la rama de un árbol. Esta cayó justo frente a Mikasa, haciéndola retroceder y darme tiempo para llegar hasta Jean.

-¡Muévete caballo estúpido!-le grité, abriendo el portón y tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a seguirme.

Levi pasó por sobre nuestras cabezas, cambiando su forma humana por la de demonio sin importarle que un humano estuviese allí. Pude ver el terror en el rostro de Jean cuando vio al demonio combatir a ángeles fuera de la propiedad, pero no se detuvo y continuó corriendo hasta que entramos a la casa. Hanji le dio un vistazo rápido y me ordenó permanecer en el interior de la casa mientras ella salía en busca de Levi.

Jean intentaba recuperar el aliento, sus facciones aún no se relajaban y su piel se encontraba tan pálida que creí que se desmayaría. Aún podíamos escuchar cómo se batían a duelo en el exterior y cuando Kuro se acercó a nosotros, Jean profirió un grito ahogado, cayó al suelo y arrastró su cuerpo lejos de nosotros.

-Por eso te dije que te fueras. Eres tan idiota-dije en un suspiro.

-T-tú-tartamudeó al apuntarme.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar a que se calmara, o, noquearlo antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez. A veces resultaba. Pero antes de que Jean consiguiera tranquilizar su respiración, Levi apareció junto con Hanji. Ambos con su forma de demonio. Bastó con ello para que todo el cuerpo de Jean comenzara a temblar. Su mandíbula no podía cerrarse y sus ojos no conseguían escapar de las joyas carmín de Levi, quien, a una velocidad inhumana elevó a Jean por el cuello.

-¡Levi!-le grité.

Intenté acercarme para que lo liberara, pero Hanji me lo impidió. Tenía que hacer algo, un humano no sobreviviría al trato de un demonio.

-¡Suéltalo!-le exigí, Levi no se inmutó ante mi rebeldía y continuó sosteniéndolo del cuello. Jean empezaba a toser ante los intentos errados por conseguir aire- ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Suéltalo!-grité con prepotencia.

Esta vez, Levi volteó y me gruñó, pero sus manos no soltaron a Jean.

-¿Creíste que podrías venir y salir de aquí como si nada?-le dijo con una voz fría y seca- Eso es, muéstrame más de ese rostro, humano-sonrió al ver cómo Jean estaba al borde del colapso.

Como pude, me libré de Hanji, corrí lo más rápido que pude y embestí a Levi con todas mis fuerzas. Mi cabeza estaba en blanco, sólo cuando vi a Jean caer al suelo y a su secuestrador perder el equilibrio, dimensioné la magnitud de mis acciones. Había golpeado a Levi, por primera vez.

-¡Es suficiente!-dije al armarme de valor para enfrentar la ira de Levi- Él no es una amenaza.

-Sabe demasiado-objetó Hanji.

-Mataré a ese bastardo, antes de enseñarte cuál es tu lugar-bramó.

-Hanji, por favor, déjame hablar con él-busqué su comprensión, ya que con Levi no obtendría nada más que golpes.

-Es sólo un humano, Eren. Podría ponernos en peligro-dijo Hanji.

-Lo sé, hablaré con él. Confía en mí-le rogué.

Lo que pedía era prácticamente imposible. Nuestras relaciones aún se encontraban rotas, por lo cual no podíamos hablar de confianza. No obstante, luego de que ella sostuviera miradas conmigo, aceptó y tomó a Levi del brazo para obligarle a dejarnos a solas. Él, por supuesto se negó y reclamó como una bestia endemoniada.

-Estaremos en la cocina comiendo de esos ricos omelettes, cualquier cosa, estaremos aquí en cuestión de segundos-finalizó en tono de amenaza, haciéndole saber a Jean que no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de atentar en nuestra contra.

-¿¡Qué mierda haces cuatro ojos!?-bramó Levi.

-¿Quién es el escandaloso ahora?-se burló Hanji- Eren, tienes diez minutos.

Dicho esto, Hanji arrastró a Levi hasta desaparecer de nuestras vistas. Contaba con diez minutos para calmarlo, descartar cualquier sospecha, explicarle todo y contar con su apoyo. ¿Cómo haría todo eso con un humano si ni siquiera yo me acostumbraba aún? Debía intentarlo, de lo contrario, no habría una segunda oportunidad para salvarlo de Levi.

-Jean, levántate-le tendí mi mano para ayudarlo.

-¡Aléjate!-la hizo a un lado- ¿Quién eres? Ellos s-son, demonios.

-Escúchame.

-¿Qué tengo que escuchar? Todo este tiempo has sido uno de ellos, Mikasa y Armin, de seguro también-balbuceaba sus conclusiones.

-Mikasa y Armin no son demonios-corregí.

-No me mientas, ¡intentó matarme allá afuera! -gritó.

-Si me dejaras explicarte…

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de un demonio como tú!-interrumpió.

-¡Ya cállate!-le di un puñetazo en la cabeza. No sé por qué busqué tener una conversación normal con alguien tan idiota como Jean- Si no me escuchas a mí de seguro querrás hacerlo con Levi-amenacé.

Jean negó con la cabeza y miró a Kuro que le gruñía para que se quedara quieto. Nunca le agradó.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?- nadie, salvo Armin, sabía mi dirección.

-En la escuela, r-robé los expedientes de ustedes tres-confesó.

-¿A qué viniste?-continué interrogando, necesitaba saber que no me mentía.

-Ya te lo dije, ustedes tres desaparecieron tan de repente. Todos en la escuela evadían el tema como si ocultaran algo. No creas que tu casa sería la primera a la que vendría, la de Armin y Mikasa estaban desalojadas, como si jamás hubiese vivido alguien allí…-explicó.

Por lo visto ambos dejaron su conexión al mundo humano de inmediato, de todos modos, ya no tenían que fingir más.

-Todo esto es una locura. Nunca pensé que mis amigos serían demonios-dijo decepcionado.

-Armin y Mikasa no son demonios. Ellos son ángeles y, yo también-confesé.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó con una risa nerviosa- Si Mikasa fuera un ángel, no me hubiera atacado. Ellos no hacen cosas como esas. En cuanto a ti, si fuese verdad, no estarías con esos dos-me acusó, por supuesto que no creía en nada de lo que le decía.

-Pareciera que son incapaces de hacer algo como eso…-yo también lo creí por mucho tiempo- No tienes idea en lo que te has metido.

-Todo esto es una locura-dijo al tomar su cabeza entre ambas manos.

-Hace unos meses, tampoco sabía nada de esto. Prometo terminar de contarte todo algún día, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Necesito que me digas que confiarás en mí y que no harás nada-le supliqué.

-Mikasa estuvo a punto de matarme junto a ese mastodonte musculoso fuera de tu casa, tú me cuentas que en realidad, todos ustedes, jamás fueron humanos y en la cocina hay dos demonios que están listos para asesinarme. ¿¡Crees que así podré confiar en ti!?-me gritó.

-No tienes otra opción. Ahora sabes mucho, nadie te dejará ir. Al menos que aceptes colaborar con nosotros-le dejé en claro.

-Ustedes están locos, ¿quieres que los ayude a torturar gente?

-No. Debes estar con nosotros en la última guerra entre el cielo y el infierno-le informé.

-Es una jodida broma, ¿verdad?

-o-

Hanji comía como un maldito cerdo, mientras que Eren, hablaba con esa escoria a metros de nosotros. No sé en qué diablos pensaba la loca de Hanji al dejar al mocoso a solas con ese humano. ¿Quién era ese imbécil? Eren se había atrevido a golpearme con tal de defenderlo. Ese mocoso idiota, en cuanto la loca de Hanji, me dejara en paz, le iría a partir el rostro por atreverse a tocarme.

-Eren tiene muy buena mano para la cocina-elogió Hanji, que no dejaba de tragar.

-Tch, mientras tú estás engordando con esa basura, ese imbécil está revelándole todo a ese humano.

-Uhm, ¿cómo dijo Eren que se llamaba? ¿Jean?-recordaba Hanji.

-Me da igual, es sólo un simple humano-me adelanté en responder.

-Parece que ese simple humano es importante para nuestro Eren. Jamás te había golpeado, fue sorprendente verlo tan decidido por rescatarlo de tus garras-dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté, sus palabras tenían un fin.

-Nada. Pero, será mejor que trabajes ese humor tuyo, no querrás que Eren dirija sus sentimientos hacia otra persona-dijo con picardía.

Hanji tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le hacía gracia molestarme, pero no le daría en el gusto. Eren se tardaba mucho, ¿por qué se tomaba la molestia de explicarle? Un humano no sería un beneficio, había miles de ellos, entonces, ¿por qué? En cuanto pasarán los diez minutos, me aseguraría de que ese engendro desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

-Hace tiempo que no escuchaba a Eren hablar con tanta seguridad. Parece que se llevan muy bien-notó.

-Ya pasaron diez minutos-dije al dirigirme a la puerta. No esperaría más.

-¿Qué? Pero si llevamos 6 y medio.

-Dije que ya se acabó-corregí abruptamente, saliendo de la cocina.

Hanji intentó detenerme, pero no le dejaría llevarme de nuevo con ella. Antes de que pudiese ponerme un dedo encima, llegué hasta ellos. Ese imbécil se espantó al verme ir hacía él. Hacía bien en temerme, conocía su lugar y se lo recordaría para que nunca más se le olvidara.

-¡Lo hará!-me detuvo Eren que, de brazos cruzados extendidos, se puso frente mi nariz- Te ayudará en tu guerra contra el cielo-me aseguró.

-¿De qué me serviría un simple humano? Muévete, me aseguraré de que no sea un estorbo-lo empujé, pero él se rehusó en hacerse a un lado- ¡Muévete, Eren!-grité furioso, si tan sólo pudiese lanzarlo por los aires lo haría, pero se encontraba esa criatura en su cuerpo.

-¡No! No dejaré que le hagas nada-me miró desafiante.

-Es un humano, ¿cuánto tardará en traicionarte? Eres un idiota, no has aprendido nada-gruñí.

-Lo sé, pero, confío en él-dijo con firmeza.

En sus ojos había fuego y no dejaría que esa llama se extendiera mucho más. Estaba listo para mandarle a volar, su cuerpo se encargaría de curarlo después.

-Bien, bien-Hanji pasó un brazo por el cuello de Eren, impidiéndome que lo tocara-. Si Eren confía en él, para mí es suficiente. Además, aunque sea un humano, podría sernos de ayuda.

-Sólo es una rata asquerosa-desprecié.

-Piénsalo, sólo un humano podría convencer a otros de que los ángeles son malos, ¿no es así?-giró su rostro para ver la respuesta en el rostro de Jean, quien asintió temeroso- Si llega a fallarnos, no nos tomará mucho trabajo acabar con él.

-No dejaré que ese bastardo se quede aquí-aclaré.

-N-no me quedaré, mi madre espera que vuelva-tartamudeó. Al menos alguien sí me respetaba.

-Hanji, si Jean vuelve a su casa, lo matarán. Incluso si lo acompañamos, cuando esté solo, lo harán-Eren se mostraba preocupado, verlo así sólo me hacía querer golpearlo por imbécil.

-Eso es cierto, no podemos dejarlo solo allá afuera. Será mejor que se quede-ella estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba?

-Ese no es nuestro asunto, ellos mueren todos los días, él no hará la diferencia-les recordé.

-¿No podré volver a mi casa…? Si no vuelvo ahora, llamarán de la escuela por mi ausencia y…ella se pondrá furiosa… Además, no la puedo dejar sola-protestó.

-Eres bienvenido a marcharte-le dije.

-Yo llevaré a Jean a su hogar-se ofreció Hanji-. También me aseguraré que nadie se les acerque, ¿te parece Eren?

-No. A quién debes proteger es al mocoso, no a un montón de órganos inservibles-me opuse de inmediato.

-Estará bien, no se acercarán mientras tú estés con él-aseguró Hanji- ¿Qué dices Eren?

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió seguro.

-Vamos Levi, no pongas esa cara-me dio un codazo amigable, haciendo aumentar mi ira-. Vendré todos los días, claro que tendré que traerlo conmigo. Y Levi-acercó su boca a mi oído-, es una gran oportunidad para que tú y Eren pasen tiempo a solas-susurró con picardía, alejándose para esquivar a mi garra con intenciones de descuartizarla.

Eren y Jean cruzaron una fugaz mirada que no pasó desapercibida para mí. Hanji le tendió su garra al imbécil en son de saludo y él, la miró con desconfianza antes de corresponder con desagrado. Lo quería ver muerto.

-Si van a irse, háganlo rápido-les ordené.

-Tranquilo, enano, volveré mañana-se dirigió a mí-. Eren, prometo cuidar de tu mascota.

-Gracias-agradeció con sinceridad. Estaba cansado de ver ese tipo de expresiones hacia el humano-. Jean, prometo que te hablaré de eso mañana.

-Más te vale-lo amenazó, ¿quién se creía?

-Bien, nos vemos mañana-se despidió Hanji, tomando a Jean como un saco para luego salir de la casa junto a él.

Cuando quedamos solos y en completo silencio, dirigí toda mi ira hacia Eren, quien ya no tendría a nadie para protegerlo. El mocoso me observó como si supiera que había llegado su hora, pero incluso con ello, me dio la espalda y caminó en dirección al comedor.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-lo detuve.

-A limpiar, los platos continúan sucios-respondió con normalidad.

-No creas que olvidé lo que hiciste hace poco-me referí al empujón.

-Lo sé, pero tú no me escuchabas-se excusó al voltear hacia mí.

-No dejaré que ese imbécil vuelva a esta casa, olvídate de hacerlo parte de mis planes-amenacé.

-No dejaré que Jean muera por mi culpa-dijo sin inmutarse.

Me estaba desafiando. Mi cuerpo me exigía hacerlo pedazos, pero esa parte tan odiosa de mí siempre se ocupaba de frenarme. Los días en que ambos éramos ángeles, él me obedecía en todo y jamás mostraba una mirada tan fiera como la que me enseñaba ahora. Era obstinado. Jamás podría tener alguna clase de sentimiento por alguien así.

-o-

Levi no dejaba de acorralar mi cuerpo con su mirada. Claramente jamás pensé que me libraría de ella y tampoco pensaba dejarme vencer. Si hubiese deseado golpearme, ya estaría tumbado en el suelo recibiendo sus golpizas, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente el bebé que traía conmigo se lo impedía.

-Sabe mucho y, ¿qué es eso de lo que tienen que hablar?-preguntó nada contento.

Levi había prestado atención -mucha más de lo que hubiese deseado-al momento que me despedí de Jean. Era cierto que debíamos hablar. Conseguí salvarlo de las garras de la muerte, pero, no pude explicarle todo con detalles producto de la llegada de Levi. De seguro debía estar confundido y con mucho miedo. Debía explicarte todo y asegurarme de que Levi no escuchara absolutamente nada, ya que, el plan que teníamos con Hanji continuaba siendo un secreto para él.

-Eso es algo entre nosotros-me negué a contárselo.

Empezaba a arrepentirme de no haberle dicho la verdad, eso no le haría ponerse como estaba ahora. Su rostro se llenó de ira, conocía el infierno a través de sus ojos.

-Iré a limpiar-avisé, escapando de allí antes de que el fuego me consumiera.

Empecé por caminar rápido, después corrí al sentir a Levi perseguir mis pasos. No sé en qué estaba pensando al llegar a la cocina, no había escapatoria allí además de la puerta al patio trasero donde me esperaban los del otro bando. Estaba atrapado y cuándo di media vuelta para correr hacía otro lugar, vi a Levi bloquear la salida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-atacó al preguntarme.

-Tengo que ordenar todo, no te gusta el desorden, ¿no?-respondí nervioso.

Intenté esquivarlo y huir de allí, pero él me tomó del brazo sin cuidado y me arrastró de regreso.

-Tú no harás cualquier cosa que venga a esa inútil cabeza tuya-amenazó, sin soltar de mi brazo pese a mis intentos por librarme- No volverás a ver a ese bastardo.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!-grité, desesperado por soltarme.

-¿Tanto deseas verlo? No eres distinto a ellos-dijo con su rostro contraído por la rabia, lanzándome contra la pared. La piedad se había acabado-. No te bastó con el bastardo de Erwin, ahora quieres que ese imbécil te folle.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-sus palabras eran como una bomba que arrasaba con todo mi ser .

-Cuando cumplas con tu deber de dar a luz a esa criatura, podrás hacer lo que quieras con ese asqueroso cuerpo tuyo, mientras tanto, me perteneces-dejó en claro.

Como siempre, sus palabras conseguían sobrepasarme. Esta vez fue mucho más rápido, mi lengua se trabó y mis ojos se encontraban a punto de llorar. Debería estar acostumbrado a este trato, era estúpido pensar que cambiaría aun si anoche había sido tan considerado conmigo. Pero, ¿cómo aprendes a hacer eso? Levi era, desafortunadamente, a quien más amaba e inevitablemente, esperaba su aceptación. Escuchar que ante sus ojos no era más que lo que describían sus palabras, era frustrante...

-¿Ya acabaste?-pregunté, limpiando una primera lágrima en escapar.

-Tch, sólo obedece-dijo, corriendo su rostro para no verme.

-No dejaré que más personas mueran por mí culpa-aclaré, estaba decidido a terminar esta cadena de muertes.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes que preocuparte tanto por él? Es sólo un maldito humano-dijo molesto.

-Yo…

Estuve a punto de responder a su pregunta cuando creí ver frustración en su rostro. Parecía que algo lo perturbaba y ese algo no era nada menos que Jean. ¿Acaso…? No. Era imposible. Él no tenía ninguna clase de sentimiento hacía mí, pero no podía negar su frustración y el que me agradara verlo así. Debía comprobarlo, decirlo sólo sería mi condena final.

-Jean puede llegar a ser molesto, pero no es malo-continué.

-Eso me da igual, no volverás a verlo. Es una orden-sostuvo.

-¿Por qué?-suavicé mi voz.

-Porque yo lo digo-contestó tajante.

-Levi-le llamé, pero él se negaba a verme.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué y lo abracé con toda confianza, dejando reposar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Me costaba creer que a Levi le desagradara tanto el verme con otras personas, tal vez no significaba nada, pero me hacía sentir importante para él. Aunque sólo fuese un poco.

-¿Qué mierda haces?-preguntó asqueado, pero su cuerpo tenso no me hizo a un lado.

-Me siento cansado-no mentía-. Seguramente para ti no signifique nada, pero… que toda mi vida en este mundo haya sido manipulada, significó que cada uno de los que me rodeaban fuesen parte del plan que se llevaba a cabo silenciosamente. Gran parte de mis recuerdos fueron mentira: la escuela, mis amigos e incluso mi existencia. Nunca consideré a Jean un buen amigo mío, era molesto y un completo idiota. Pero, aunque no haya sido el mejor amigo, es mi único recuerdo verdadero. No quiero dejar que eso se vaya, mucho menos por mi culpa.

-Nosotros también somos parte de tus falsos recuerdos-agregó.

-Tal vez. Pero, justo ahora no lo es, ¿verdad?-me atreví a preguntar, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

Las manos de Levi sostuvieron mi rostro, apartándolo de su hombro para dejarme frente a sus ojos. Otra vez veía la amabilidad en él, pero eso no ayudó para que yo dejara de llorar. Era cierto, nuestros recuerdos en su mayoría estaban llenos de mentiras y nada podría cambiarlo.

-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar?-se burló.

-Tú no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea insultarme-me protegí, él frunció su ceño ante el descontento de mis palabras-. Te amo, si hay algo que no es mentira es eso. Te amo. Te a-sus labios robaron a los míos, obligándome silenciar.

Detestaba que me hicieran callar, pero si se trataba de sus labios, podría haberme vuelto mudo por el resto de mis días. No esperé a que me guiara, mi boca se movía por sí sola y Levi siguió el ritmo sin intenciones de detenerme. Necesitaba su sabor, sentirlo y asegurarme de que esto era verdad. Con sus dedos limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de mis mejillas antes de descender con sus manos por mi cuello y costados, deteniéndose justo en mis caderas. Una vez allí, las llevó a apretar mis muslos antes de llevarlos a enrollarse a sus caderas al levantarme. Mis brazos se abrazaron a su cuello para no caer, mientras que sus piernas nos llevaban fuera de la cocina. No sabía hacía dónde iban sus pasos, yo continuaba el ritmo acelerado de la danza de nuestras bocas sin preocuparme de ello.

De pronto, abrí mis ojos al sentir cómo Levi me dejaba caer delicadamente sobre el amplio sofá de la sala de estar. Nuestras bocas continuaron buscándose desenfrenadamente, hasta que divisé una silueta oscura a metros de nosotros. Era Kuro que, con su cuerpo reposado sobre sus cuatro patas, me observaba en silencio.

-Levi, espera-lo aparté.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó molesto.

-Es que…Kuro-giré mi cabeza en su dirección, Levi hizo lo mismo-. Mejor vamos a otro lado-ofrecí, no podía mostrarme así frente a mi amigo.

-¿No eres tú quien siempre lo tiene cerca?-preguntó con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios- No veo el problema ahora.

-Eso…-protesté, pero sus labios se apoderaron de los míos.

Levi no me dio espacio para quejarme. Mis intentos por librarme eran inútiles, sus labios oprimían los míos con autoridad y su cuerpo-pequeño, pero increíblemente pesado-me impedía huir. No dejé de luchar en su contra hasta que, la garra de Levi derribó todas mis fuerzas al tocar mi entrepierna con descaro.

-¡Agh!-intenté ahogar el sonido.

-Nada mal. ¿Cuánto más podrás retener esos ruidos obscenos?-me retó.

-Déjame llevarlo a otro lado, por f…¡mhm!-mordí mi labio al sentir su mano acariciando mi entrepierna.

Levi acariciaba mi entrepierna lenta y tortuosamente por sobre la tela de mi pantalón. Por más que intentara no reaccionar ante ello, la estimulación sobre mi miembro endurecido disparaba descargas a través de todo mi cuerpo. Quise buscar los labios de Levi y así, que me ayudara a callar esta voz que sólo deseaba gritar, pero, él sólo me evadía y continuaba acariciándome.

Mi rostro ardía al pensar en Kuro y en este lado indecente que veía de mí. Como deseaba que se fuera, pero él continuaba allí mirándome con curiosidad, y mientras eso fuese así, no me entregaría a esta locura. A penas podía respirar y mi pecho dolía cada vez que reprimía ese grito que se hacía más y más fuerte.

-Eren-susurró en mi oído-, déjame escucharte.

Me negué al mover mi cabeza hacia los lados, y él, insatisfecho, metió su garra bajo mi pantalón para encontrarse con mi hombría, húmeda y oprimida. El tacto erizó mi cuerpo y estuvo a punto de derribar mis esfuerzos. Estaba preparado para que continuara torturándome, pero a lugar de ello, salió para desabrochar el cierre de mi pantalón. Esto era peor.

-Espera. No. ¡E-espera!-grité, sosteniendo mi pantalón para no perderlo.

-¿No quieres?-me preguntó.

-¡No!

-Mentiroso-dijo, bajando mi pantalón y ropa interior de un solo tirón.

El aire sobre mi piel desnuda fue suficiente para querer ocultarme, pero Levi no me dejó moverme. Sus garras llevaron mis brazos por sobre mi cabeza y sus ojos carmín observaron a Kuro como si estuviese a punto de enseñarle algo.

-¡Vete!-le grité a mi amigo al no poder hacer nada más.

Kuro no se movió, y enseguida, vi la cabeza de Levi descender hasta mi entrepierna. No entendí muy bien a lo que iba, hasta que me dio una última mirada lujuriosa antes de tomar mi miembro rígido con una de sus garras y llevarlo a su boca. Iba a gritarle que se detuviera pero me vi obligado a cerrar mi boca para evitar el sonido vergonzoso tras sentir su lengua recorrer mi hombría hasta la punta. Al llegar allí, sus labios ejercieron una enloquecedora presión antes de abrir paso a la carne al interior de su boca. A medida que me adentraba, el interior se volvía más húmedo y cálido, y aunque mi cuerpo se retorciera del placer, continué luchando por callar. Kuro continuaba allí y ya no podría resistir por mucho tiempo.

Mis brazos continuaban presos por uno de Levi, era imposible escapar y empezaba preocuparme que me gustase la idea. En un intento desesperado por detenerlo, bajé mi mirada hacia él, encontrándome con sus ojos que se clavaron en mí, sin desatender a mi miembro. Esa escena junto al placer, ocuparon toda mi cabeza. Los ojos de Levi me daban a entender lo que deseaba y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Admitir mi derrota sería lo más fácil, Levi siempre conseguía ganar. Y yo deseaba rendirme ante él.

Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire, liberándolo con un sonido atormentado que intenté disminuir al esconder mi rostro en el sofá. Estaba seguro que se había escuchado en todo el primer piso, pero ya nada podía hacer por ello y por los que siguieron.

Levi liberó mis brazos, llevando esa garra a acariciar mi pecho. Con sus dedos se encargó de jugar con mi pezón en movimientos que iban de suaves círculos a pasionales pellizcos. ¿Cuál era el límite para la locura? Estaba próximo a descubrirlo con Levi succionando mi miembro a medida que su lengua lo acariciaba desde el interior y sus dedos jugaban con mi pecho. Ya no poseía control alguno de mi cuerpo, este se retorcía y dejaba salir indecentes sonidos entre medio del nombre de Levi. Lo quería conmigo, no me importaba quien pudiese vernos, lo necesitaba. Ahora.

De pronto, mi cabeza empezó a nublarse de forma extraña y mi estómago se revolvió como una licuadora. Esta sensación era bastante familiar, ya la había sentido con anterioridad y debía decirle que se detuviera de inmediato.

-Levi, ¡Ah! Detente, ¡gh!-rogué, pero él continuó sin prestarme atención- Y-yo…

Demasiado tarde. Mi cabeza se nubló, perdí mi noción sobre la realidad y de nada sirvieron mis esfuerzos por no desvanecerme.

-o-

Cuando volví a la realidad, aún me encontraba en el sofá en el cual me desmayé, pero en esta ocasión, conservaba mis pantalones. No vi a Kuro por ningún lado, ¿acaso había sido un sueño? No. No lo era. No me encontraba solo, Levi se encontraba abrazándome bajo su abrigo de piel. Otra vez.

Era la segunda vez que no le dejaba continuar, en esta ocasión de seguro no obtendría su perdón.

-Ya despertaste-notó, aunque ambos cabíamos en el sofá, el espacio era mucho menor y pudo verme al despertar.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté desorientado. Sabía que me había desmayado, nada más.

-Después de que acabaste, te desvaneciste-explicó, para nada contento.

-L-lo siento-me disculpé, avergonzado-. ¿Qué pasó con Kuro…?

-Le obligué a que se fuera-respondió.

-Pudiste haberlo hecho desde un principio-dije molesto. Kuro había visto todo, absolutamente todo.

-Era tu castigo.

-¿¡Castigo!?-grité molesto.

-Por lo de ese humano-me recordó.

-Eres cruel…-suspiré.

-Eso ya lo sabías.

-Te odio.

-No te escuché bien-se inclinó para verme mejor.

Sus ojos carmín invadían los míos, me gustaba ese color.

-Te amo-admití.

-Eres mío, que no se te olvide-me recordó, abrazándome con más fuerzas al recostarse tras de mí.

-Levi, eh, ¿no vas a continuar?-me atreví a preguntar, después de todo, era la segunda vez que impedía que me tomara.

-Tch, sólo conseguiré que te desmayes-dijo con fastidio-. Haz algo menos molesto y descansa, aún es temprano para almorzar.

-Bueno…

No tuve más que decir. En situaciones como estas, olvidaba la crueldad de la que demonios como Levi tenían fama. Incluso para ellos era satisfactorio mantener relaciones sexuales, pero esta era la segunda vez que lo postergaba por mí. Aunque negara ser el Levi que yo conocí, cosas como estas me demostraban que aún quedaba algo de ese ser en él, y lo sabía, pese a ello, jamás volvería a ver al de mis recuerdos. Pero, mi yo de ahora deseaba recuerdos nuevos con el demonio que me abrazaba con gentileza.

-o-

La puerta de hierro nunca se vio tan grande como ahora. La chica dudaba y sus manos que debían pedir permiso para entrar, no se animaban a hacerlo. La idea de retirarse era tentadora, pero conocía las tan temibles consecuencias, que hacían temblar hasta a un demonio.

-¿Qué haces Petra? Entra de una vez-escuchó a sus espaldas.

No se encontraba sola. Sus tres compañeros, Erd, Gunter y Auruo, se hallaban a sus espaldas. Pero no era de gran ayuda, la única que dudaba era ella.

Como si la voz de su compañero fuese escuchada, la gran puerta de hierro se abrió por si sola. Su aliento se detuvo por unos segundos, debían entrar. Con paso firme, la chica se adentró acompañada de sus compañeros, deteniéndose a pocos metros del trono de hierro, donde el dueño de unos ojos infernales, los obligaba a arrodillarse. Sabía cómo referirse al rey del inframundo.

-Las ratas de Levi y Hanji-reconoció-. ¿Cómo les va a esos dos con el humano?

-Ese mocoso, al parecer sigue con el amo Levi. Pero no es por eso que venimos a visitarlo, señor-al terminar su frase, Auruo dirigió su mirada a Petra.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué traen de interesante?-preguntó Keny.

Ninguno habló. Petra era consciente que sus compañeros esperaban a que ella debía empezar, Keny también lo exigía. Con su mirada gacha y con la presión de todos sobre sus hombros, se preguntaba si podría hacerlo.

-Petra, dilo-insistió Erd, con agresividad.

-Será mejor que no me hagas esperas, ¿sabes?-dijo Keny, invadiendo a la chica con sus palabras.

-Nosotros, yo, tengo un asunto de gran importancia que decirle-introdujo nerviosa. Respiró y estuvo lista para decirlo-. He visto a la ama Hanji, escoltando a un humano.

-Uhm… Hanji siempre le ha gustado experimentar, ¿por qué debería de preocuparme eso?-preguntó Keny, receloso ante la información que recibía.

Su ama siempre había sido excéntrica, pero lo que continuaba no dejaría dudas. Esperaba no tener que decir más, pero Keny lo exigía y sus compañeros no la dejarían ir. Aun si debían condenarla a las garras del soberano infernal.

-El humano salió del recinto donde vive el amo Levi.

-¿Levi dejó ir a un humano?-preguntó Keny, su voz empezaba a ponerse más cruda.

-Sí-sus compañeros le dieron una última mirada, debía decirlo todo- Levi salvó a ese humano de un ángel.

El amo y señor de los infiernos jamás mostraba una emoción en su rostro. No existían. Pero, en ese momento, la chica percibió cómo el rostro de Keny se desfiguraba como si pudiese abrir un infierno para el infierno en estos instantes. Fue un estado que sólo duró unos segundos, después de ello, el rey volvió a su cruel frialdad para mirarlos a los cuatro.

-Levi y Hanji han tenido suficiente de humanos. Esto se acabó.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holo! He llegado con la actualización sin tardar tantos meses como la vez anterior, de todos modos, no podré actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía antes. **

**Bueno, la buena noticia es que Levi está mejorando su trato con Eren(sí, un poco) y por otro lado…Keny no está nada contento? Sólo diré; run Eren run :v! Espero no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización, ya tengo avanzado un poco del otro cap así que es un buen comienzo c: **

**Respondo reviews: **

**Gateaway to infinite: Sí Levi ha mejorado su actitud tan insoportable, aleluya! Espera por el karma, todo se devuelve c: Yo también los extrañé, no desapareceré por tanto tiempo pero ya no podré actualizar cada una o dos semanas :c De todos modos lo intentaré. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, muchas gracias por todos y nos leemos 3 **

**Gatita panheraoncafelina: Sí, aunque hayan cambiado ellos no pueden dejar de preocuparse el uno del otro ^^ y bueno sus sentimientos, aunque no sean los mismos renacieron y Levi ya va aceptándolo? Al menos ya no es tan desagradable como antes. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy y a rezar por su felicidad? Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Emilda: Gracias por esperar 3 A rezar por la felicidad del tatakae u.u Cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Annyel: Gracias por esperar ^^ espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Sora Yoru Hashiba: Gracias, espero sacar buenas notas este año también c: En cuanto a Keny…ya apareció? Y sí, esto se pondrá feo? Cadena de oración para el tatakae? Espero que te gaya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate mucho y que el riren y el yaoi también estén contigo u.u 3**

**Astridhatakeackermanjaeger: Hola chica fantasma :3 muchas gracias por tu review y me alegro mucho de saber que te gusté tanto la historia. Si tardo mucho lo siento, pero nunca la voy a dejar de lado. Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Akuma Doi: Gracias a ti por esperar :3 Al menos el corazón de Levi ya se está ablandando. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Kiryuu sensei: Lo siento por haber tardado tanto T-T no volveré a desaparecer por tanto tiempo, cuídate mucho y perdón :c nos leemos 3**

**Camillemelodyson: Muchas gracias! Lo siento mucho si tardo un poco, pero siempre habrá conti :3 Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Odarivaille: Amor de Levi para arreglar tu corazón :c Espero te haya gustado este cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Fujimy: Al menos Levi ya ha reaccionado y hasta es más dulce con Eren c:? (20 capítulos y este demonio recién cambia un poco -) Eren tiene razón en no estar tranquilo, después de todo aún no se sabe qué sucederá con todos ellos y la guerra que se aproxima. Muchas gracias a ti por esperar, espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3 :3**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews 3 Que tengan un lindo día y intentaré actualizar dentro de una o dos semanas. **

**Cuídense y nos leemos 3 **


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

La chica observaba la empuñadura de su espada con rabia. No había sido capaz de hacerle frente a ese demonio, nada lo tocaba y los rumores sobre su poder no eran mentira. Ya nada podían hacer más que vigilar y esperar a Eren desde una distancia que era imposible de acortar.

-Mikasa-escuchó que la llamaban.

Era Armin, quien se reunía a ella y a su compañero en medio de las ramas de un gran árbol cercano a la casa que vigilaban.

-Ya era hora. Tardaste, Armin-dijo Reiner.

-¿Tenía que venir antes…?-preguntó con una sonrisa despistada.

-Cielos, Armin, ¿es enserio? Estoy seguro que nuestro pequeño encuentro con el endemoniado de Levi no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de ustedes. Ha pasado un día, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera enviaron refuerzos-dijo molesto y cruzando sus brazos- Además, Mikasa no ha hecho otra que estar cabreada y mirar su espada.

La chica dirigió todo su odio hacia su compañero, quien levantó sus hombros al saber que tenía razón.

-Confiamos mucho en ustedes dos, para ser sinceros-se excusó Armin, sin lograr convencer a ninguno de los dos-. Ahora vine por órdenes del comandante.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó Reiner.

-Nos quiere a todos en el cuartel.

-¿Quién se quedará a vigilar a Eren?-preguntó Mikasa.

-Enviará a otros, pero nos quiere a nosotros.

-No iré. Eso es muy descuidado de su parte, ¿qué sucedería si Eren está en peligro y no pueden protegerlo?-se opuso.

-El comandante sabe todo eso. Está amaneciendo, los demonios pierden gran parte de su fuerza durante el día.

Si los demonios perdían la mayoría de su fuerza durante el día, ¿por qué no fue capaz de derrotar a Levi? No era válido. No para ella. Ese demonio era de cuidarse.

-Además, no es de Levi de quien te tengas que preocupar-finalizó Armin.

Armin no dejaría de darle motivos a Mikasa hasta que accediera a ir. Lo sabía. Tenía esa mirada que ponía cuando no pensaba dar un paso al lado.

-Vamos rápido-accedió la chica. De todos modos, mientras antes mejor.

Ella y su compañero siguieron los pasos de Armin mediante largos saltos. Las alas le llevarían más rápido, pero los ángeles no las mostraban en el mundo humano a menos que fuera necesario. Y para trasladarse no lo era, aunque para ella hubiese sido lo ideal. No tener sus alas les restaba poder, no eran muy distintos que un niño prodigio con un muy alto potencial. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido sus alas al enfrentar a Levi, lo hubiera derrotado.

Al llegar, sólo había unos cuantos uniformados que recién despertaban. La mayoría en ese lugar eran niños prodigios, por lo cual la identidad de ellos debía mantenerse oculta hasta el día que todo acabara. Mikasa había decidido no entablar ningún tipo de relación con aquellos que no fueran ángeles, después de todo, tarde o temprano tendrían que morir. Sin embargo, ellos siempre saludaban con una sonrisa pese a que ella no correspondía. Por esto evitaba venir a este lugar.

La reunión se llevaría a cabo en las mazmorras del antiguo castillo. La entrada a ellas era custodiada por Mike, quien apenas respondió el saludo de Armin, antes de ingresar. Jamás fue una persona de muchas palabras y mucho menos de afecto. Cuando llegaron abajo, las miradas de todos los presentes se clavaron sobre ellos tres o, mejor dicho, cuatro, ya que Mike los siguió. Por lo visto eran los últimos.

-Parece que estamos todos-dijo en voz alta Erwin, buscando la corroboración de Mike. Éste asintió con su cabeza y el comandante aclaró su voz-. Empecemos.

Erwin se tomó su tiempo para informar a todos de los últimos sucesos ocurridos en torno a Eren, todos permanecían en silencio y guardaban para ellos sus pensamientos. La hermana de Eren se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de Mikasa que, pudo notar la amargura de la chica mientras escuchaba al comandante. Ella más que nadie debía estar sufriendo con el sacrificio de su hermano y con el duro rechazo que recibió de su parte el otro día. Tal vez, ella y Mikasa nunca quisieron que las cosas tomaran este rumbo, pero era su deber y, sobre todo, era la única forma de conseguir la libertad de Eren.

Cuando Erwin finalizó con el incidente de ayer con "el humano" como él dijo, dejó un espacio abierto para las opiniones o dudas. Nadie habló. Erwin era un líder excepcional, sus decisiones y estrategias estaban fuera del alcance de los demás y con ellas, se había ganado la confianza de todos. Salvo de una de las presentes, que no se encontraba para nada tranquila con la situación actual.

-Comandante-pidió permiso para hablar al alzar su mano y con un movimiento de cabeza, Erwin le dio la palabra-, no creo que sea adecuado dejar a Eren por más tiempo en ese lugar.

-Aquí va de nuevo-susurró Berthold a Armin, con ocurrencia.

-¿Cuáles son tus razones?-exigió saber.

-Eren está expuesto al mundo humano en ese lugar, es peligroso dejarlo allí por más tiempo. Más importante es el hecho que se encuentre junto a esos dos, son demonios. Entiendo las razones que lo mantienen ahí, pero Eren intentó eliminar su existencia junto a la del bebé y ellos no pudieron impedirlo. Creo que, si él estuviera con nosotros cosas como esas no…

-En otras palabras, ¿quieres que lo tomemos de regreso?-interrumpió Erwin.

-Sí-respondió, sintiendo la atención de Historia puesta sobre sí.

-Entiendo que Eren ha estado expuesto a varias situaciones de riesgo, pero insisto, en estos momentos el lugar más seguro para él es junto a Levi-aclaró el comandante.

-Pero, Levi podría hacerle daño a…

-¿Levi hacerle daño a Eren? Si esa posibilidad existiera, jamás lo hubiera dejado en sus manos. Levi tiene más de una razón para cuidar de él, además, ¿te has puesto a pensar qué sucedería si se lo arrebatamos? La fama que tiene es de respetar, si él quisiera recuperarlo lo haría y nos dejaría con muchas bajas-dijo, generando más de un rechazo en la propuesta de Mikasa.

-Aun así…-insistió Mikasa.

-Eren no volverá-intervino Historia-. Él no quiere volver, no lo hará…-dijo con tristeza.

-Mikasa, entiendo que estés preocupada por Eren, pero ahora sólo debemos esperar y vigilar que todo salga de acuerdo al plan. ¿Alguna otra consulta?-finalizó por preguntar a todos, no recibiendo más que silencio- Es todo entonces.

Cuando el comandante finalizó la asamblea, todos se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar. Erwin no desistía con su decisión y, pese a que tenía toda la razón, Mikasa nunca estuvo de acuerdo con dejar a Eren en ese lugar. Él no pertenecía allí. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora es vigilarlo a distancia y ahora volvería lo antes posible para hacerlo.

-Mikasa-la detuvo Erwin antes de que pudiera subir el primer peldaño de las escaleras.

-¿Sí?-La chica volteó, acompañada de Armin que de igual manera se detuvo al escuchar al comandante.

-Hoy no estarás a cargo de vigilar a Eren-le informó Erwin.

-¿Por qué? Si es por lo que ocurrió ayer, me haré cargo del humano ahora-ofreció desesperada. Necesitaba ser ella quien estuviera allá.

-En cuanto al humano, tengo entendido que Hanji lo está escoltando. De todos modos, si llega a ser un problema intervendremos, antes no. Pero no es por eso. Quiero que te quedes aquí, que medites la situación y descanses.

-No es necesario-insistió.

-Lo es. Enviaré a otros a cuidarlo. ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella, Armin?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré-asintió.

-Descansen-dijo con una sonrisa.

Tanto él como Mike se retiraron al subir por las escaleras, éste último no se fue sin antes dejarle en claro a la chica con una mirada, que no insistiera.

Su nivel de frustración había cruzado el límite y, de pie y sin moverse, vio partir furiosa al comandante y al gorila de su subordinado.

-Eh… ¿Por qué no ayudamos a los nuevos reclutas?-ofreció Armin, con cautela.

-No es necesario, tarde o temprano morirán-dijo con frialdad.

-Tienes razón, pero ellos aún siguen aquí, ¿no?-dijo afligido.

-No será por mucho tiempo.

Armin se mantuvo en silencio.

-Armin, el humano que sabe sobre Eren, es Jean-confesó Mikasa, ya que Erwin no dio nombres.

-¿Jean?-intentó no sonar sorprendido- ¿Qué hacía en la casa de Eren?

-De alguna forma, quiso buscarnos.

-Jean quiso buscarnos… ¿Intentaste matarlo?-preguntó, la idea de que Jean estuviera involucrado no le agradaba.

-Sí, pero Eren lo protegió.

-Eso es algo que él haría… Aunque me sorprende que con Jean-dijo junto a una sonrisa nostálgica- ¿Crees que le haya contado sobre nosotros?

-Tal vez… eso no importa, tenemos que matarlo.

-o-

La verdad es, que había dejado de tener pesadillas. Era algo bueno, ahora no tenía que despertar cada una hora para asegurarme que sólo eran eso, pesadillas. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto debía sentirme a gusto. Los sueños malos siempre se quedan en el mismo lugar, en cambio, la realidad no. Y ese era el problema. Cuando los sueños malos se iban, me vida se volvía un caos.

Levi me dejó pasar la noche otra vez en su cuarto, más bien, lo impuso. Creí que lo hizo para tomarme después de no haber podido hacerlo dos veces, no obstante, no me tocó. De espaldas a él, esperé hasta quedarme dormido. Recuerdo haber caído rendido ante el sueño, triste y molesto, ya no lo recordaba, porque al despertar su cuerpo me resguardaba con sus brazos enrollados en el mío. Odiaba esta parte de mí, no tenía control de mis emociones, a diferencia de Levi que manejaba a su gusto las mías. Intenté girar para ver su rostro dormido, pero como era de esperar, se despertó al sentir el mínimo movimiento de mi parte.

-Eh, buenos días-saludé. Él se quedó mirándome en silencio, era incómodo-. ¿Q-qué pasa?

-Estás babeando-dijo con una mueca.

Mi mano corrió a limpiar los restos de saliva en mi rostro. De verdad había babeado. Levi soltó mi cuerpo y se sentó sobre la cama para ver a través de la ventana. La luz se reflejaba en sus ojos grises y les daba un aire fantasmal, eran preciosos, al igual que su mirada carmín. No podía apartar mi atención de él.

-¿Vas a quedarte observándome con esa ridícula expresión en tu rostro todo el día, o harás el desayuno?-preguntó, llevando sus ojos hacia mí.

-Y-ya voy-respondí.

Salí de la cama y me apresuré en abandonar la habitación. No tenía tanta hambre como para escapar de manera tan abrupta, pero que Levi me descubriera viéndolo de esa forma era motivo suficiente para huir. Sin embargo, en lugar de encontrar paz me sentí decepcionado. De alguna forma estuve esperando que él me viera y no que me enviara a preparar el desayuno. No lo entendía. No me entendía. Levi había cambiado su actitud conmigo de una forma impensable, ayer tuvo muchas oportunidades para maltratarme de una u otra forma y no lo hizo, incluso se mostraba más comprensivo. ¿No era lo que yo quería? Al parecer no, porque no pude mantenerme tranquilo.

Tal y como me había dicho Levi, fui a preparar el desayuno. Ahora tenía una razón para hacerlo, necesitaba hacer algo antes de mis pensamientos me hicieran sentir peor. Pero de eso se encargó Kuro. Jamás creí que no querría ver a mi mejor amigo, y es que no me atrevía a hacerlo con lo que había ocurrido ayer. Claro que a él no le importó. Como todas las mañanas se me acercó tan feliz que su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción y después de un rato, dejé de lado la vergüenza y lo invité a que me hiciera compañía en la cocina.

Cuando Levi bajó al primer piso, yo tenía todo preparado y no hubo necesidad de invitarle a pasar a la mesa, puesto que él mismo lo hizo en absoluto silencio. Y así habría continuado durante todo el desayuno de no haber sido porque yo busqué cualquier tema de conversación. Él a penas me miraba mientras me respondía con cortos monosílabos. Todo lo que yo decía debía de aburrile y mantener la conversación se me hacía cada vez más difícil. Debería estar acostumbrado a que Levi respondiera de esa forma, las veces que hablaba por su propia cuenta eran para insultarme, regañarme o darme una orden. Ahora sólo me sentía como un estúpido.

-Eren-me llamó.

-¿Sí?-me sorprendió que dijera mi nombre, por alguna razón me hizo sentir mejor.

-Estás botando toda la comida-apuntó mis piernas, las cuales se encontraban con restos de comida-. ¿Acaso olvidaste comer?-me preguntó molesto.

-No me di cuenta-respondí.

A veces sentía que mi cuerpo no me pertenecía, hoy era de esos días donde todo en mí era un completo desastre. Afortunadamente traía puestos unos shorts que utilizaba para dormir así que no tendría que limpiar más que mis muslos.

Fui hasta la cocina en busca de un paño para limpiar los restos de comida que ya se encontraban pegados a mi piel. ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta que me ensuciaba? Bueno, estaba bastante ocupado en mantener una conversación con Levi.

-¿También quieres conseguir un resfriado?-preguntaron a mis espaldas.

-¿Eh? No, ¿por qué?-pregunté al voltear hacia Levi que me siguió hasta la cocina.

-Tch, esos shorts son muy cortos-notó, poniendo su mirada en mis piernas.

-Estoy bien así-dije un poco avergonzado, su mirada quemaba mi piel-. ¿Te molesta?

-Sí-admitió molesto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunté igual de molesto, ¿a qué se refería?

-Lo único que falta ahora, es que ese cuerpo débil tuyo se enferme.

Fue suficiente. Mi cuerpo reaccionó como pólvora ante el fuego de sus palabras y lancé el paño contra el mesón de la cocina mientras mi rostro se calentaba por la rabia.

-¡Bien! Entonces consigue un cuerpo que sea a tu gusto-grité furioso, emprendiendo mi camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Mocoso, estúpido-gruñó, impidiéndome pasar.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa a ti!? Todo este rato he intentado que las cosas marchen bien y lo único que dices, ¿es eso? Bien, si tanto te molesta cuidar de mí o verme, déjame solo. Puedes ir a satisfacer tus estúpidos deseos con tu subordinada-escupí, por último.

Sé que Levi tendría mucho que decirme, pero no le dejé hacerlo y crucé la puerta a la fuerza en dirección a las escaleras. Mis piernas se movían como si fuesen a demoler cualquier cosa que se me cruzara, y lo haría. Kuro escuchó mis ruidosos pasos y me siguió antes de que la ira de Levi que me perseguía de cerca lo alcanzara.

-¿A dónde mierda crees que vas?-bramó Levi, persiguiendo mis pasos.

-¡A cambiar estos malditos shorts por algo más!-grité, subiendo los escalones uno por uno con furia.

-¡Si das un paso más, cortaré tus malditas piernas!-amenazó desde la base de las escaleras.

No obedecí. Sin importarme su amenaza subí hasta mi habitación y me encerré de un portazo, procurando que este fuera tan fuerte para que se escuchara. Me lancé boca abajo sobre mi cama, acompañado por el sonido de mi acelerada respiración. Esperaba que él viniera a cumplir su amenaza, pero no lo hizo y me enojé más. Tenía tantas ganas de romper todo lo que estuviera en esta habitación y pude detenerme al sentir el hocico húmedo de Kuro buscando mi rostro entre mis cabellos. Había logrado entrar antes de que diera ese feroz portazo y cuando vi su rostro jadeante, todo lo que había hecho hace unos segundos se repitió en mi cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho? Dije un montón de incoherencias producto de la rabia, pero más importante, ¿qué me hizo enfadar? ¿Estaba enfadado? No podía reconocerme, no lo entendía. Todo era tan confuso, ni siquiera podía pensar bien. Lo único que quería ahora era llorar, y lo hice, lloré, deseando inocentemente que Levi viniera. Y me odié por eso. ¿Qué ocurría conmigo?

-o-

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Eren se encerró en su habitación y todavía no regresaba. Cuando le dije que cortaría sus piernas lo decía enserio, después de todo crecerían como la cola de una lagartija. Pero ni siquiera lo seguí. Si sus piernas no sanaban antes de que Hanji llegara, tendría que aguantar toda su mierda de sermón. Ya tenía suficiente con la molesta actitud del mocoso. Ni siquiera cuando era uno, se comportaba de la forma que lo hacía ahora, ¿qué demonios se traía consigo? Era tan molesto y tenerlo cerca me hacía perder la cabeza, así que no pensaba ir a buscarlo. Sería inútil, tampoco podía disciplinarlo por su maldito estado. Maldito todo.

-¡Levi!-gritaron en mi oído.

Hanji había llegado y se colgó a mi cuello antes de que yo pudiese sentirla.

-No me toques-la empujé. Su voz chillona casi me dejó sordo.

-Alguien está de malhumor-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y allí estaba. Hanji trajo con ella al humano pese a que yo les dije que no lo quería ver por aquí. Ese imbécil estaba de pie en la entrada de la casa y cuando me vio, escondió su rostro de mí. Sabía que no lo quería aquí.

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería ver a esa cosa por aquí-regañé a Hanji.

-¿Dónde más quieres que lo deje? Eren me pidió que lo cuidara-me recordó.

-Ese no es mi problema, será mejor que te lo lleves antes de que yo lo haga-amenacé, otra vez le daban un lugar importante a ese imbécil.

-Hablando de Eren, ¿dónde está?-preguntó Hanji al ignorarme y buscando en todas direcciones.

-Hey, te dije que se fuera-repetí, esta vez fijando mi atención sobre el humano.

-Ya te dije que no puedo dejarlo, es el encargo de nuestro Eren que, por alguna razón, parece haberse encerrado en su habitación-sostuvo, intuyendo lo que había ocurrido con el mocoso. Detestaba esa facilidad de acierto que tenía Hanji- ¡Jin!-apuntó al bastardo- ¿Por qué no subes y le dices a Eren que estás sano y salvo?

-Oye, ¿estás escuchando cuatro oj…?

-No le prestes atención-interrumpió, cubriendo mi boca con una de sus manos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?- Es la primera habitación en el segundo piso. ¡Ve, Jin!-lo animó a subir.

-Eh… Sí. Pero mi nombre es Jean…-corrigió. ¿Se atrevía a darle lecciones a un demonio? Y, ¿por qué la loca de Hanji se lo permitía?

-Jin, Jean, es lo mismo. Sube-insistió.

Aunque tenía el permiso de Hanji para ir en busca de Eren, no tenía el mío y, antes de atreverse a dar un paso, me miró con temor. Si iba a dar un paso, que fuera lejos de este lugar, pero no, el bastardo se atrevió a subir las escaleras corriendo, como si fuese su maldita casa. Hanji aún tenía su asquerosa mano sobre mi boca y haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás, le di un golpe en el rostro que recordaría por el resto de la tarde.

-¡Pero!-se quejó, llevando sus manos a su rostro- ¡Mis lentes!-gritó tras darse cuenta que se encontraban quebrados.

-Espero que tu nariz también se haya quebrado. Que el mocoso sea un idiota y quiera interactuar con humanos no me sorprende, pero, ¿qué demonios ocurre contigo? Lo tratas como si fuera uno de nosotros, me das asco-dije en desagrado.

-¿Debería sentirme alagada por eso?-bromeó.

-¿Aún tienes algo que pueda romper en tu mierda de rostro?-respondí molesto ante su humor.

-Tu temperamento es peor cuando peleas con Eren-notó.

-Deja de hablar basuras.

-¿Por qué mejor no me dices qué ocurrió entre ustedes?

Si en alguna parte de esa cabeza hueca se encontraba la idea de que le hablaría sobre ello, estaba muy equivocada. No tenía intenciones de hacerlo, más bien, la presencia de ese humano en la casa me molestaba enormemente y quería echarlo-vivo o muerto- lo antes posible.

-Si quieres saber qué pasa con ese mocoso, deberías hacerte cargo de él y no de un humano-evadí su pregunta, intentando dar un paso hacia las escaleras que por supuesto, ella bloqueó-. Hazte a un lado-amenacé.

-Así que, ¿la discusión inició por él?-intuyó confiada.

-Hazte a un lado-insistí tajante.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres subir? No creo que Eren quiera recibirte ahora, ¿sabes?

-Me importa una mierda lo que quiera.

-Tal vez debería empezar a importarte, ya sabes, si quieres que el bebé nazca bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya debiste notarlo.

-¿Qué es un maldito mocoso que no sabe hacer nada más que berrinches?-acabé por decir.

-Exacto-confirmó.

-Es tu culpa. No dejas de meterle basura en la cabeza, como lo de Petra. ¿Cómo demonios recuerda eso? Tch, sólo dice cosas sin sentido y se enoja sin razón-acabé diciendo, ante lo cual, ella empezó a reír-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunté molesto.

-El cuerpo de Eren está cambiando, más que los cambios físicos, en estos momentos debe estar experimentando tantas que no sabe cómo manejar. Su estado de ánimo será igual que una montaña rusa, incluso podremos ver nuevas facetas en él generadas por los cambios hormonales-se detuvo, tomando su barbilla de manera pensativa- ¿¡No es lindo!?-sonrió macabramente.

-No-negué, si tendría que soportar más escenas como las de la mañana, definitivamente le arrancaría las piernas y lo encerraría en su cuarto.

-De todos modos, es bueno para el bebé que la madre se sienta bien. Sé más cuidadoso con Eren y prestale más atención-sugirió.

-Que molesto-me quejé.

¿Ser más cuidadoso? ¿Prestarle más atención? Ese mocoso siempre encontraba una forma de volverme loco. El periodo de gestación era una basura, los bebés deberían nacer el mismo día que se engendran.

-o-

No cambié mis shorts. Me quedé dormido con ellos y desperté al escuchar golpes en la puerta. Mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que se podía tratar de Levi, pero no era su presencia y él no se molestaría en tocar la puerta. Cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de Jean, mis ilusiones se fueron agujero tan profundo que se convirtió en decepción. Agradecía que Hanji hubiera cuidado de él, pero nunca me fue muy grato verlo y no lo sería ahora.

-Oye, no quiero estar más aquí fuera, ¡apresurate y ábreme!-exigió en voz baja.

¿Por qué? A veces sentía que el universo se encargaba de ponerme a prueba. Me senté sobre mi cama, notando a Kuro olfateando por la rendija de la puerta el aroma de nuestro visitante. Antes de abrirle, cambié mis shorts por un pantalón de buzo de mi closet y sostuve a Kuro por el cuello para que no intentara nada en contra de Jean. Y lo hizo. Cuando lo vio intentó saltarle encima como si fuese su presa y del susto Jean entró a mi habitación de un salto.

-Maldición, ¿qué le pasa a tu perro?-se quejó, alejándose lo más que pudo de mi amigo que lo cazaba con la mirada.

-La verdad no es un perro. Y estás en su territorio-lo excusé. A pesar de que Kuro no empatizara con Jean, nunca atento en su contra. Las cosas eran diferentes cuando se encontraba en su territorio.

-¿Acaso es un lobo…? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-Tampoco lo es. Hanji y Levi me lo dieron cuando era un niño, probablemente sea una especie de demonio-le sonreí, Jean empalideció- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-cambié de tema.

-Lo mismo de siempre, no cambia. Aunque fue difícil estar con ella cuidando de mí todo el día-admitió- Tal vez podrías volver.

-No puedo.

-Quisiera creer que toda esta locura es una pesadilla, una muy mala, pero tu lamentable rostro es demasiado real. Quiero que me respondas algo. ¿Podré regresar a mi vida normal? La verdad no me interesa ser parte de todo esto. No puedo creer que quieras estar en medio de demonios, ¿acaso no valoras tu vida?

-No creo que puedas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No quiero ser parte de esto!-gritó.

-¡Eso te pasa por meter la nariz donde no te incumbe!-grité más fuerte.

Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio.

-Moriré joven-dijo con una mueca.

-Lo siento. Si te mantienes lejos de nosotros, ellos irán por ti. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Ellos. Guerra. No logro entender de qué estás hablando, ¿sabes? Hace unos días mi vida era normal y hubiera deseado que continuara así-se quejó.

-¿Crees que tu vida estaba bien así? Deja tu egoísmo de lado por un momento y piénsalo. Fuera de la burbuja de seguridad en la que crees que vives, hay cosas mucho más importantes-dije molesto, odiaba esas palabras, siempre las odié.

-¿Estás diciendo que entonces debería unirme a demonios y torturar gente? ¿Eso está bien? Nada de esto tiene sentido para mí. No entiendo de qué parte estás o a qué te referías con la última guerra entre el cielo y el infierno.

-Sobre eso…-me detuve. Estaba decidido a contárselo todo, ¿qué me detenía ahora? ¿Podía confiar en él?- Yo no soy lo que tú crees.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero, ¿qué eres exactamente?

-Supongo que un ángel. Hace mucho tiempo, yo vivía en el reino de los cielos junto a Levi y Hanji. Él y yo teníamos una relación más complicada que la amistad, pero para los demás eso estaba mal. Estaba prohibido, y aunque intentamos mantenerlo en secreto, fuimos descubiertos y Levi y Hanji fueron desterrados del cielo. En cuanto a mí… Yo fui encarcelado hasta que les fuera de utilidad. Ellos borraron mi memoria, sellaron la mayoría de mis poderes y me enviaron como un niño prodigio al vientre de una humana para que Levi me hallara. Todo con el fin de cumplir su maldito propósito-empuñé mis manos, sentía la ira recorrer mis brazos.

-¿Los odias? ¿Es por eso que estás con del lado de los demonios? Maldición, no puedo creer que te esté preguntando esto como si te creyera-dijo con una risa sutil.

-No estoy del lado de nadie. Ninguno de los dos bandos está bien.

-¿Entonces? No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres? Intentas explicarme, pero toda esta historia de ángeles tuya me tiene más confundido.

-Yo sólo quiero evitar que este mundo acabe… La guerra entre el cielo y la tierra será el fin de la humanidad.

Jean se quedó en silencio y petrificado, luego de tragar saliva continuó:

-¿E-Ellos acabaran con la humanidad? ¿Los Ángeles? Eso n-no es posible-balbuceó.

-Los dos. Ellos me enviaron aquí para romper el último de los sellos que mantenían a los dos bandos al margen.

-Pero tú no quieres eso. Simplemente no lo hagas.

-Es tarde-esas palabras desgarraban mi pecho. Jean continuaba sin entender-. Está hecho y yo… no puedo deshacer el sello-bajé la mirada.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Acaso quieres que todo se acabe!?-gritó, tomándome por los hombros y poniendo más nervioso a Kuro.

-Los ángeles pueden embarazarse independiente de su sexo, ¿sabes?-dije en voz baja, suficiente como para que él abriera sus ojos como plato- Yo estoy esperando un bebé, el hijo entre un ángel y un demonio. Cuando este bebé nazca, el último sello se romperá y dará inicio a la última guerra. Lo siento, pero no puedo asesinarlo-fruncí el rostro, con dolor.

Hubo un silencio, uno bastante incómodo. Esperaba que Jean me gritara o hiciera algún escándalo, pero sólo me observaba tan sorprendido que parecía que su alma arrancaría de su cuerpo.

-¿Jean?-lo llamé.

-Casi me convences, pero, ¿en serio? Si vas a mentirme, esfuérzate más. Ahora dime la verdad.

-Es la verdad-tomé su mano y la puse en mi vientre sin requerir su permiso-. Está aquí.

Sinceramente, creí que se mofaría o me volvería a llamar mentiroso, gente como él llegaba a ser muy estúpida. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, su rostro lo dijo todo.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-sacó su mano con brusquedad.

-Armin, Mikasa y muchos más, son ángeles que lucharán en esta guerra. No te dejes engañar, toda esa mentira que te han mostrado sobre el reino de los cielos no es más que eso, una mentira. Ellos han mantenido una pelea mediante niños inocentes que son separados de sus familias al nacer, han hecho cosas tan horribles como un demonio, pero las justifican con sucias creencias y leyes. Toda esa asociación de los Capas Negras, no es más que una farsa-dije con desprecio. Nuevamente Sam aparecía en mi mente.

-Estás equivocado. Ellos no harían algo así… Ellos nos cuidan...-negaba.

-Jean, debes creerme. Era nuestra misión pelear contra el infierno y si eso significaba sacrificar a toda la humanidad, no les importará.

-Debes hacer algo. Tú los conoces, habla con ellos, diles algo, no pueden hacerlo.

-Ellos no me escucharán, además, aunque intentara hacer algo en estas condiciones…ellos son arcángeles y su líder es el mismísimo comandante de Los Capas Negras.

-¿El comandante Erwin?-dijo boquiabierto- No puede ser….

En todo este rato, por fin sentía que Jean creía en mis palabras. Era necesario un rostro tan desfigurado como el que ponía ahora para empezar aceptar la verdad. Sentía lastima por él, todo lo que a mí me costó digerir en meses, tenía que entrar en su cabeza en este instante. Pero la verdad jamás fue dulce.

-No dejaré que destruyan este mundo ni a quienes viven aquí. Pero no puedo asesinar a este niño, sólo sería igual a ellos y…quiero que viva-puse mi mano en mi vientre-. Hanji me ayudará. Ella tampoco está de acuerdo con esta estúpida guerra y Levi... bueno, aún no le he hablado sobre esto. Pero confío en que me escuchará-no sé por qué me sentía seguro de eso, era ridículo-. En cuanto a ti, quiero que me ayudes.

Lo miré con toda seguridad, él también lo hizo, pero con unos ojos llenos de confusión.

-Madre, si esto es una pesadilla, por favor despiértame pronto-rogó, observando el techo como si así sus plegarias fueran escuchadas-. Supongo que no lo es…

Nos mantuvimos en silencio y esperé a que él continuara. Yo lo había dicho todo y me preguntaba si estuvo bien hacerlo.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción-dijo con fastidio y yo sonreí con los labios- Así que… estás embarazado.

-Sí-dije incómodo.

-Y… ¿te crecerán pechos?-preguntó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Caballo imbécil-lo pateé.

-¡Pero es normal! A las embarazadas les crece el pecho, a ti también debería crecerte, aunque sea sólo un poco-se defendió.

-De verdad eres un imbécil-sostuve, golpeándolo por segunda vez.

-Que interesante-dijo una voz ajena a la nuestra.

El sonido de esa voz erizó mi piel y a Kuro, que gruñó hacia la ventana de mi habitación. Me atreví a mirar en esa dirección, encontrándola abierta y con un personaje observándonos sentado en el marco. El mundo se volvió lento, Kuro se zafó de mis brazos y Jean giró en dirección del dueño de la voz que yo intentaba recordar. Era uno de los demonios que entraron una vez a la casa, aquellos que eran sirvientes de Levi y Hanji y compañeros de la chica que se llamaba Petra. ¿Qué hacían aquí? No era hora de pensar en eso, mi cuerpo me gritaba que huyera y tomando a Jean del brazo, lo obligué a salir conmigo fuera de la habitación.

-¿¡Dónde crees que vas!?-gritó el demonio al intentar seguirnos.

Cerré la puerta, creyendo que eso sería suficiente para detenerlo, pero me equivoqué. Él rompió la madera y antes de que su cuerpo arremetiera contra los nuestros, tomé la cabeza de Jean y lo obligué a seguirme al suelo. Kuro ladraba en todas las direcciones y no se animaba en atacar, la razón la entendí cuando me reincorporé y vi a dos demonios más venir desde la habitación de Levi.

-¡Jean, corre!-le obligué a ir por delante de mí hacia las escaleras, pero un nuevo demonio nos impidió el paso; Petra.

Por sobre su cabeza vi a Hanji y Levi llegar al segundo piso con su forma de demonio. Por la expresión que pusieron, deduje que ellos no esperaban la visita de ninguno de sus sirvientes.

-Erd, Gunter, llévenlo-les ordenó Petra.

Los dos demonios se me acercaron y me tomaron de ambos brazos.

-¡Suéltenme!-intenté librarme con patadas y puñetazos que ellos esquivaron.

-¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!?-preguntó Hanji, furiosa.

-Saquen sus asquerosas garras de Eren si no quieren que yo lo haga-bramó Levi, con una bestialidad que jamás había visto en él.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó, y me arrastraron a mi habitación. Kuro reaccionó de inmediato y se preparó para atacar a mis secuestradores. Ya había vivido esta escena antes y no volvería a vivirla.

-¡Kuro cuida de Jean!-le grité, pero se rehusó a mis palabras y avanzó-¡Estaré bien, cuida a Jean!-insistí.

-Suficiente-dijo Levi, antes de saltar por sobre Petra y acercarse a mí. Pero una sombra se cruzó y le impidió acercarse más-¿Qué mierda haces Auruo bastardo?

-Lo siento, amo. Son ordenes-se excusó, apenado.

De igual manera, Hanji intentó llegar a mí, pero se vio envuelta en una pelea con Petra que no pude ver ya que los dos demonios me llevaron hasta la ventana de mi habitación. Mis intentos por liberarme de ellos fueron inútiles, tenían una fuerza impresionante y mi cuerpo se había vuelto más débil. Lo último que buscaron mis ojos fue a Levi, quien me vio partir a través de mi ventana.

Los dos demonios me sostuvieron con más fuerzas mientras nos alejábamos de la casa de salto en salto a través de los tejados. Fue entonces cuando vi dos cuerpos tumbados en el suelo no muy lejos de mi hogar. No los conocía, pero pude reconocer que eran soldados de Erwin que, probablemente, fueron derrotados antes de que alguno de nosotros se pudiese dar cuenta.

Cada salto que daban nos llevaba más y más lejos de lo que conocía, hasta que, finalmente, aterrizamos frente a una estructura abandonada que se hallaba en medio de un bosque frondoso en la periferia de la ciudad. Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra observé el imponente lugar; tenía un aspecto medieval y rocoso, al igual que un castillo. Nunca escuché hablar de algo así por aquí, de haberlo hecho habría venido más de una vez, aunque por la apariencia descuidada, entendía por qué no hablaban de ello.

Los dos me llevaron hasta la entrada y al estar frente a ella, mi cuerpo se entumeció y se negó a entrar.

-Será mejor que entres-me amenazó uno de ellos.

-No recibo ordenes de escorias como ustedes-gruñí.

Uno de ellos sonrió y me empujó al interior, haciéndome caer de rodillas contra el húmedo y frío suelo. El lugar se encontraba oscuro y el frío fantasmal se impregnaba en mi piel.

-¡Si me vuelves a empujar te…!

Una risa hizo eco en la oscuridad y me cortó la palabra. No pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, no podía ser de ellos. El eco ingresaba en mis oídos y me hacía buscar desesperadamente su procedencia. Escuchaba pasos, era imposible saber con exactitud de dónde provenían y mientras más lo intentaba, me volvía más consciente de la descontrolada sensación de miedo que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Me sentía como una presa, una que estaba destinada a morir. Jamás había sentido un miedo tan fuerte como para paralizar todos mis sentidos. Si no lo encontraba pronto estaba seguro que enloquecería.

-Tienes agallas para hablarles así, pequeña rata-habló, tan cerca que parecía estar detrás de mío, pero al voltear no encontré nada-. Eso está mucho mejor, el miedo, la duda y la desesperación, ¿qué estarías dispuesto hacer para acabar con ello?

Intenté hablar, pero no pude hacerlo y cuando creí que estaba a punto de perder la razón, una sombra apreció ante mis ojos. Enfoqué mi vista y de pronto, el espacio se iluminó con velas en las paredes y vi frente a mí, a un verdadero monstruo.

-Al fin te conozco, Eren-dijo al sonreírme.

Unos ojos de un rojo tan oscuro que se asemejaba al negro, una sonrisa macabra que me dejó me arrebató el alma, un abrigo de piel más denso que haya visto jamás y unos cuernos tan largos y gruesos que mi imaginación jamás habría creado; era él. No quería admitir quién estaba frente a mí.

-¿Todo ese coraje dónde quedó?-empezó a reír.

Dentro de mis opciones jamás he considerado huir, pero como hubiese deseado hacerlo ahora si mis piernas me hubiesen hecho caso. Sólo cuando la bestia se acercó a mí, mi cuerpo se arrastró para impedir que llegara a mí.

-Tienes miedo. ¿Qué fue lo que Levi vio en ti? No eres distinto a todas esas ratas-se burló.

-Eres el rey del inframundo-logré pronunciar al detenerme.

-Vaya, al menos piensas.

-Amo-uno de los demonios pidió permiso para hablar-, ese niño...

El demonio se encorvó sobre sí mismo profiriendo un grito de dolor que no le dejó terminar la frase. Había sido el rey quien se lo impidió al ocasionarle un terrible dolor con una mirada.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil? Sé perfectamente que esta rata está ocultando algo-dijo molesto-. ¿Por qué no me enseñas que traes contigo?-le quitó la mirada al demonio para ponerla sobre mí.

Del abrigo de piel salió una monstruosa garra que se acercó a mí, más bien, a mi vientre.

-¡No!-conseguí fuerzas para hacerlo a un lado.

Sus ojos me sentenciaron y esta vez me tomó por el cuello y llevó a impactar mi cabeza contra el suelo de piedra. El golpe fue tan fuerte que por poco perdí la consciencia, pero al ver que su otra garra regresaba a mi vientre me obligué a permanecer despierto. No podía dejar que me tocara.

-¡Kenny!-gritó la voz de Levi junto con el abrir del portón.

Kenny debía ser el nombre del rey, tenía la impresión que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Y mientras pensaba en ello, baje la guardia y la garra logró llegar y presionar mi estómago.

-Pero…-frunció el ceño y luego clavó sus ojos en los míos- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-preguntó con una voz grave.

-Alejate de él-le advirtió Levi, sin acercarse.

-Exactamente, ¿cuándo esperabas contarme sobre esta rata y la cría que está esperando?

Levi frunció el ceño junto al crujir de sus dientes.

-Tú no eres humano-me dijo-. ¿Quién eres?

No le respondí y en consecuencia a mi silencio, él ejerció mayor fuerza en mi cuello.

-¡Ya te dije que lo sueltes, bastardo!-gruñó Levi, pero no se acercó.

-¿Tan importante es para ti, Levi?-sonrió.

Levi parecía frustrado y se negaba a decir algo al respecto, ¿qué ocurría con él? Jamás se quedaba callado.

-Él es un ángel-confesó una segunda voz, la de Hanji.

Al mismo tiempo que ella llegó, lo hicieron también Mikasa, Armin, Mike y Erwin. Éstos últimos nos rodearon mientras que Hanji se quedaba al lado de Levi y amenazaba a los dos demonios que me secuestraron a que no interfirieran.

-Tenemos toda una reunión-sonrió Kenny-. Hace tiempo no te veía, Erwin. ¿Cómo están tus angelitos y el bastardo de tu jefe?

-Para ser sincero, no esperaba verte tan pronto, Kenny-le devolvió la sonrisa-. Estoy seguro que tienes muchas almas con las cuales jugar en el inframundo, ¿por qué no dejas al niño en paz?

-¿Crees que lo dejaré con lo que trae dentro?-se bufó.

-No sabía que te agradaran tantos los niños.

Todos mantenían su posición pese a que en sus rostros se veía que querían intervenir. El rey del inframundo debía ser tan terrible como para que Levi y Erwin mantuvieran la distancia. Nadie haría nada y no tenía por qué esperar a que lo hicieran. De pronto me sentía capaz de hacerle frente y mi garganta empezó a llenarse de palabras cual globo que se inflaba hasta reventar.

-¿Quieres saber qué soy?-capté su atención y la de todos- Soy quien romperá el séptimo sello una vez que dé a luz al bebé que traigo conmigo-sonreí, él intentó no mostrarse sorprendido o más bien ansioso-. Sí, la guerra que tanto han deseado, seré yo quien la haga posible. Eres el rey del inframundo y yo un simple ángel sellado en un cuerpo humano, pero sin mí no tendrás lo que tanto has deseado. No puedes hacerme nada y si te atreves a tocar a Levi o a Hanji, me encargaré que tu estúpida guerra no llegue nunca-amenacé.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero estaba seguro que sería incapaz de hacerme algo en estos momentos y debía apoyarme en ello para proteger a Levi y Hanji que, seguramente, serían castigados por su rey debido a mí. Él no me quitó sus ojos de encima y luego de unos segundos de completo silencio, explotó en carcajadas que dejó tensos a todos los presentes.

-Levi y Hanji son mis mejores demonios, no los sacrificaría por una rata como tú, menos en un momento tan importante. No puedo esperar a que ese día llegue y escuchame bien-acercó mi rostro al suyo, ocasionando que todos preparan sus armas para atacar-, la única razón por la cual respirarás será por la guerra, una vez que esto se acabe, vendré por ti y serás parte del pozo en el cual lanzo mi mierda todos los días. Una eternidad, sumergido en ese lugar, quiero ver hasta dónde llega todo ese coraje que muestras ahora. Y en cuanto a esa cosa en tu estómago, me lo llevaré, después de todo es hijo de Levi, ¿no es así?-adivinó-Me pertenece.

-No te lo daré-bramé.

-Eso lo veremos-sonrió, dejándome libre al ponerse de pie-. Levi, no olvides quién eres, sin embargo, cuida bien del séptimo sello. En cuanto al resto de las ratas, la próxima vez que nos veamos será para borrar sus absurdas existencias. Erd, Gunter, nos vamos. Hasta pronto, Eren.

Fue lo último que escuché de él antes de que desapareciera junto a Erd y Gunter. Cuando por fin estuve libre, Mikasa se acercó a mí tan rápido como pudo y Levi intentó atacarla.

-Basta-me interpuse.

-Es suficiente, Eren, volverás con nosotros. Este enano no puede cuidar de ti.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a cuidar el culo de Erwin, no tienes nada que hacer con el mocoso-gruñó Levi.

-Mikasa-llamó Erwin, ella hizo una mueca y se rehusó a regresar-. Mikasa, es suficiente. Levi, no dejaré que Eren o su hijo caigan en manos de Kenny. Vendré por él cuando todo esto termine, mientras tanto, cuidalo mejor.

-Eren, no estás a salvo con ellos-susurró Mikasa, ignorando lo que decía Erwin.

-Tus perros tampoco pudieron hacer nada frente a cuatro demonios de baja categoría-respondió Levi, él también había visto los cuerpos de los subordinados de Erwin derrotados.

-Aprovechen su tiempo juntos.

-No iré con ustedes. Vete-dije firme y rechazando a Mikasa.

Su rostro se mostró dolido y ante un nuevo llamado, regresó con los demás. Erwin puso sus ojos sobre Hanji y Levi antes de hacerlo en mí e inclinar su cabeza para despedirse. Finalmente, todo había acabado, al menos por ahora. Cuando miré a Levi, éste me cargó en sus brazos sin decirme ni una sola palabra y junto con Hanji, regresamos a nuestro hogar.

Al entrar a casa, Jean y Kuro esperaban en la sala y saltaron al vernos llegar.

-Eren-me llamó Jean, examinándome con horror.

Aunque intenté bajar de los brazos de Levi, él no me lo permitió e ignorando a Jean y a Kuro, continuó caminando hasta las escaleras.

-Llévalo a tu habitación-dijo Hanji.

Normalmente Levi se hubiera quejado al recibir una orden de parte de ella, pero esta vez continuó y me cargó hasta su habitación, dejándome sobre su cama con sumo cuidado. Algo le ocurría, no me gustaba verlo así.

-Levi-lo llamé, él me miró y se quedó en silencio-, lo siento.

-¿A qué se debe?

-Siempre te causo problemas...-normalmente él tendría que decir esto.

-Recuestate-me ignoró.

Lo hice y él subió mi sudadera, dejando mi estómago al descubierto. Quise cubrirme de nuevo, pero me detuve al ver unas marcas moradas sobre mi vientre abultado.

-¿Qué? Mi cuerpo debió sanar…

-Esas marcas te las hizo él, tardarán en desaparecer-dijo, posando luego su rostro sobre mi vientre.

Era la primera vez que lo veía hacer algo como eso y, si bien estaba lleno de miedos e inseguridades respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir, Levi recuperó el control de mis pensamientos y tuve ganas de llorar. Sólo en mis sueños más íntimos lo imaginé haciendo esto.

-¿Levi?

-El bebé está bien-respondió y se enderezó para mirarme- ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Eh, bien…-me sorprendió su pregunta.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Levi le invitó a pasar. Hanji ingresó en silencio y se acercó a nosotros, poniendo su atención sobre mi vientre. Su rostro se veía derrotado.

-¿Te sientes bien, pequeño monstruo?-intentó bromear con ese apodo, pero su voz se escuchaba triste.

-Estoy bien-respondí.

-Levi tiene razón, no sabes mentir-puso su mano en mi mejilla.

Siempre he creído que la fuerza con la que uno se mantiene firme ante todo se va en estos momentos, cuando tu familia o tus seres queridos están dispuestos a cargar con todo lo malo dentro de tuyo. Sientes que por fin has llegado a un lugar donde podrás descansar por un momento y que llorar y quejarse estará bien, pero no era mi caso. Esto recién empezaba y aún no podía llegar a ese lugar. Ella tenía razón, tal vez no estaba bien, nada de esto estaba bien y no fue hasta que me rodeó con sus brazos que estuve consciente de cuan mal estaban las cosas.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso sobre nosotros? ¿No somos nosotros quienes debemos cuidarte?-su voz se oía terrible, si seguía así de verdad me haría llorar.

-Ustedes ya lo han hecho por mucho tiempo, además… no dejaré que los vuelvan a herir-la abracé.

Hanji me estrechó con más fuerzas, su cuerpo, a pesar de estar en su forma de demonio, se sentía tan débil como el mío. Luego de pasar así unos segundos, me dejó libre y limpió mis lágrimas. Levi se mantenía al margen sin despegar sus ojos de nosotros.

-Esto no debió ocurrir-se lamentó Hanji.

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que Kenny lo supiera-dijo Levi.

-Ahora que lo sabe, ¿qué harás?-preguntó Hanji.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que haremos.

-¿Vas a pelear por Kenny? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Eren?

-No confundas las cosas.

-¿Crees que podrás hacer las dos cosas? Ya escuchaste a Kenny, cuando el bebé de Eren nazca, vendrá por ambos y si no es él, Erwin lo hará.

-Tch, ¿qué otra opción tenemos? Es esto lo que hemos estado esperando todos estos años-dijo un tanto frustrado.

Hanji intercambió miradas conmigo, iba a confesar.

-Hanji, espera-quise detenerla.

-Ya no seguiré las órdenes de Kenny.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Eres un demonio-le recordó.

-Y nunca dejaré de serlo. Pero lucharé esta guerra para proteger a Eren y su deseo de mantener este mundo-dijo firme.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-preguntó indignado.

-¿Acaso no lo he estado siempre?-sonrió como solía hacerlo- Ninguno de nosotros tendrá un buen final si seguimos el rumbo de esta guerra.

-Eres tú y éste mocoso contra el cielo y el infierno, ¿qué demonios conseguirán con eso?

-Entonces, ¿está bien que nos dejemos aplastar otra vez por ellos?

Levi no respondió. Lo que Hanji dijo le dejó pensando, ella siempre supo cómo manejarlo y cómo no, era su hermana y quien estuvo incondicionalmente a su lado.

-Yo también lucharé-dije-. Esta vez protegeré lo que amo y acabaré con ellos.

-Quieres acabar contra todos esos ángeles y su reino, lo sé, estuvimos años buscando esta guerra, pero, ¿qué nos trajo aquí? Es hora que decidas qué es más importante para ti.

Ni ella ni yo abandonaríamos nuestra postura y mientras Levi nos observaba como si estuviéramos locos, rogué con todas mis fuerzas a que accediera a colaborar con nosotros.

-Ustedes dos, siempre se meten en la peor mierda de todas. Si dejo que hagan lo que quieran sólo lo echaran a perder todo. Pero no me interesa el mundo humano, pelearé esta guerra a mi manera y patearé el trasero de cada uno de esos bastardos del cielo- accedió, al menos eso parecía.

-Sabía que dirías eso-suspiró Hanji-. De ahora en adelante, debemos ser cuidadosos. Eren, sé que Jean significa mucho para ti, pero no puedo seguir cuidando de él por más tiempo. Estoy segura que no será la última vez que esos cuatro vendrán aquí por órdenes de Kenny. Erwin tampoco te dejará en paz y con los días tu cuerpo se volverá más débil.

-Jean tiene que quedarse aquí-dije, Levi me lanzó una mirada amenazadora-. Tendrá que inventar algo, no lo sé. Se lo diré-me levanté.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-Levi me regresó a la cama de un empujón- Hoy no harás lo que se te dé la gana.

-Déjamelo a mí. Ahora regresaré con él, necesitará tiempo para que salga una buena idea de esa cabeza. Eren-se me acercó-, gracias.

-¿Eh? No he hecho nada-dije confuso.

-Algún día lo entenderás-desordenó mis cabellos al igual que un niño-. Nos vemos mañana, descansa, tuviste una tarde agitada.

-Si ves a los perros de Erwin allá afuera, asegurate de hacerles saber que no pueden pasar. Y trae comida, Eren ha devorado todo en dos días-ordenó Levi.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-negué avergonzado, aunque tenía razón.

Hanji se rio y nos dejó solos luego de despedirse. Nos quedamos en silencio y pronto se hizo incómodo. Mientras pensaba en qué decir, mi estómago se adelantó y se manifestó mediante un fuerte rugido que hizo subir la sangre hasta mi cabeza.

-¿Qué ser tendría hambre luego de haber pasado por una situación como esa?-dijo.

-No puedo evitarlo-respondí molesto.

-Levantate, iremos por comida-me ordenó.

Obedecí. El hambre ocupaba todos mis sentidos y estaba ansioso por hacer algo de comer. Antes de bajar al primer piso me detuve en el baño y tras abrir la puerta, Levi entró primero. Al menos podría haber dicho que lo utilizaría primero, pero no me quejé y di media vuelta para esperar mi turno.

-¿No vas a entrar?-preguntó.

-Lo haré cuando termines-respondí como si fuera obvio.

-No utilizaré el baño, idiota.

-¿Entonces?-no comprendía.

-Entra, ¿qué esperas?-dijo molesto.

-¿Quieres que pase contigo ahí…?

-¿No es obvio?

-¡E-Espera! ¿Por qué? Tengo que hacer mis cosas…-dije avergonzado.

-No puedes estar solo. Ahora entra de una maldita vez-me tiró del brazo.

-¡No! No entraré contigo-me rehusé.

-Maldición, eres tan molesto-me tironeó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta.

Me negué varias veces y lo único que conseguí fue que diera vuelta mientras hacía mis necesidades. Definitivamente era una de las peores cosas que me habían ocurrido y como si fuera poco, no se detuvo allí. Aunque Kuro estuviera conmigo, Levi insistía en acompañarme a todos lados y después de cenar tuve que tomar un baño junto a él y vestirme frente a sus ojos. Sentía que la vergüenza acabaría conmigo antes de que Kenny o Erwin lo hicieran. Por el contrario, para Levi fue como si yo jamás hubiese estado ante él e hizo todo en completa calma. Nuevamente me sentía invisible ante sus ojos y cuando llegó la hora de dormir, pese a que me pegué a su cuerpo, él no hizo nada.

Debido a la oscuridad, no podía ver si dormía, por mi parte no podía hacerlo. Cuando cerraba mis ojos, veía los de Kenny y su voz se reproducía en mi oído con la amenaza de venir por mí y el bebé. Tenía la seguridad que Hanji y Levi estarían conmigo, pero me era imposible preguntarme si lograríamos defendernos de él y de Erwin cuando llegara el momento. Levi tenía razón, nosotros sólo éramos tres contra dos bandos legendarios y, sin embargo, él había accedido a participar-en parte-de nuestra causa.

-¿Qué tanto traes en tu cabeza? No dejas de moverte-dijo Levi.

-Nada. Lo siento-mentí. La verdad es que mi cabeza aún no procesaba todo lo que ocurrió esta tarde y gran parte de ella estaba pendiente, a su vez, de la indiferencia con la cual me trataba Levi.

-Ya duérmete-me ordenó.

-Levi, ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que dijo Hanji?-me animé a preguntar.

-No tengo otra opción. ¿Tienes miedo?-evadió.

-No-mentí-. Sobre hoy, lo siento por haber puesto a tus subordinados en tu contra.

-Da igual. Nosotros no juramos lealtad, obedecemos según el rango de nuestros poderes. Era obvio que harían lo que Kenny les dijera-explicó.

Hanji y Levi le tenían respeto a Kenny. El poder del rey debía ser mucho más aterrador que el de Levi y Hanji juntos, y eso me puso la piel de gallina. Nosotros no seríamos libres mientras el rey del inframundo y quien se hacía llamar Dios, existieran. Y pensar en un futuro sin ellos era lo mismo que negar el mundo que deseaba proteger.

Mientras pensaba en ello, hubo un movimiento en mis entrañas que me dejó helado hasta que se volvió a repetir. Puse mis manos en mi estómago para asegurarme que no estaba loco y esperé. Ahí estaba de nuevo, un movimiento tan sutil pero lleno de vida que me hizo quedar sentado sobre la cama de un brinco.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó harto.

-S-Se movió…-balbuceé mientras presionaba mi estómago para asegurarme y aunque no hubo respuesta, estaba seguro de lo que sentí-El bebé, se movió.

Como si no me creyera hizo a un lado mi mano para poner la suya sobre mi vientre, y esperó. Nuestras respiraciones parecían un tic tac ante la espera de alguna respuesta y cuando creí que no volvería a ocurrir, volví a sentirlo.

-¡Ahí!-grité.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver qué expresión puso Levi al sentir ese pequeño movimiento en su palma, de verdad quería saberlo. ¿Estaría sorprendido? ¿Feliz? ¿Emocionado? ¿Qué clase de sentimiento podría generarle esta pequeña vida? ¿Algún día podría llegar a verlo como algo más que una herramienta? Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en medio de las lágrimas.

-Tch, ¿es necesario llorar?-dijo. No respondí- Oye, ¿estás escuchando, mocoso?

Claro que lo escuchaba, pero no podía responderle. El significado de mis lágrimas era tan extraño que jamás encontraría las palabras para describirlo. Por primera vez imaginé cómo sería el ser que cargaba conmigo y me volvía consciente de que se encontraba ahí, en mi interior, enseñándome cuan vivo estaba. Durante unos instantes me dejé llevar por la avalancha de emociones y me olvidé por completo de la desgracia de esta criatura. Era mi hijo. Mío. Y se aferró a mis entrañas pese a todo mi rechazo.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, sentía mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Levi no insistió en preguntarme qué me ocurría y se quedó sentado mientras yo me rendí ante el sueño. Cuando desperté él seguía en esa posición, con su mirada hacia la ventana y su mano siendo sostenida por la mía. ¿En qué momento me la había dado? Al parecer no había dormido en toda la noche, aunque para ellos no era algo vital ya que no se mostró cansado al seguirme hacia todos lados, otra vez. No poder ir al baño por mi propia cuenta era denigrante y por mucho que intentara escaparme de él, no lo conseguía.

Esa mañana Hanji y Jean llegaron antes de que yo pudiese tomar un baño y esperaba que ella me ayudara a impedir que Levi me siguiera. Cuando los escuché llegar, corrí a buscarlos y disminuí el ritmo al ver el rostro demacrado que traía Jean.

-Como lo prometí, aquí estamos-dijo Hanji.

-Sí…¿cómo lo hiciste?-le pregunté a Jean.

-Mejor ni preguntes-dijo evasivo.

-Está de mal humor porque su madre cree que es un rebelde, aunque no está equivocada-bromeó Hanji-. Jin le dijo que estaba cansado de ella y viviría por su propia cuenta con un amigo.

-¿Le dijiste eso?-claro que tenía que buscar una forma de convencer a su madre, pero eso fue tan bruto que me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

-Cállate. No sabes cómo se pone ella, no me habría dejado partir si no hubiera hecho algo como eso. Ahora no querrá verme nunca más…

Fue imposible no sentirme culpable por eso. Jean abandonó a su madre por el bien de ella y el suyo, y todo había sido mi culpa.

-Ella estará bien. Puse un sello en su cuerpo invisible ante la visión humana, si algo que no sea humano se acerca a ella éste mismo la protegerá y nos alertará. En cuanto a la escuela, yo me encargaré a que no tengas que volver-le sonrió- ¡Levi!-gritó al notarlo a mis espaldas- Adivina, tenemos mascota nueva.

Sin expresar alguna queja, Levi lo observó de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en el bolso en las manos de Jean que avecinaba una larga estadía. Una mueca hizo saber su desagrado y le dejó claro los límites con una mirada.

-Puedes usar mi cuarto-le dije con el fin de hacerlo sentir más cómodo.

-¿Tú dónde dormirás?-preguntó con recelo.

La temperatura subió de golpe. Para mí, era normal compartir la cama con Levi, pero admitirlo frente a Jean no lo era.

-Él duerme con Levi-le informó Hanji-. Pero antes de arreglar tu estadía aquí, hay algo que quiero hacer.

-¿Ahora qué idea absurda cruzó por tu estúpida cabeza?-dijo Levi.

-Ya verás. Sígueme, Eren-me arrastró del brazo.

Hanji me guío junto a los demás hasta una las habitaciones del primer piso donde Levi acostumbraba a disciplinarme. En el interior había un montículo cubierto por una manta. era bastante grande y deforme y viniendo de Hanji no esperaba nada bueno.

Ella me soltó y se acercó hasta el montículo, dejando al descubierto lo que había bajo la manta. Una camilla como la de un hospital viejo y una máquina que ella lucía como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntó Levi.

-Esto es…¡Una máquina de ultrasonido para ver al feto! Eren-se acercó y me tomó por los hombros a una velocidad impresionante-, déjame examinarte-dijo con una voz excitada.

-Llévate tus malditos experimentos a otra parte-se negó Levi al empujarla-. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa chatarra aquí?

-Desde que Eren estuvo encerrado en su cuarto-Jean se espantó al escuchar que me habían encerrado en mi cuarto, habría deseado que esa información se omitiera-. Tranquilo, no eres tan importante como para encerrarte, Jin.

-Es Jean-corrigió con fastidio.

-Eren, ¿no quieres ver a tu hijo?-me tentó.

La verdad era que sí. Sus experimentos eran tan locos que siempre procuré estar lejos de ellos, pero desde anoche lo único que hacía era pensar en la criatura que crecía en mi interior.

-Sí-dije mientras seguía soñando.

-¡Excelente!-me llevó a la camilla-Primero, necesito que dejes tu estómago al descubierto.

-Hey, cuatro ojos de mierda, sácalo de allí-le ordenó Levi, queriendo alejarme- Ni siquiera sabes ocuparlo.

-Tranquilo, he estudiado. Mira-subió mi camiseta, las marcas en mi vientre ya habían sanado. De un compartimiento de la maquina obtuvo un gel que puso sobre mi piel antes de encenderla. Estaba frío y mi piel se erizó al sentirlo- Ahora sólo tenemos que tomar esto…

-¿De verdad podré verlo?-pregunté ansioso.

-Confía en mí.

-Ese es el problema-dijo Levi, que no se apartaba de nosotros.

En la maquina había una pantalla con una imagen borrosa, parecían puntos en blanco y negro perdidos en la nada, y cuando Hanji llevó una especie de mando a mi vientre, los puntos se desordenaron. No era la primera vez que veía cómo funcionaba, escenas como estas eran muy comunes en películas, pero jamás imaginé que estaría en una esperando a que esos puntos tomaran la forma del niño que imaginaba.

-En serio… esto es demasiado raro-dijo Jean, quien se había quedado en el marco de la puerta a observar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Levi, dándole un susto a Jean por su lo amenazante que se escuchó.

-Estás a punto de cumplir cuatro meses-dijo Hanji al ignorarlos mientras deslizaba el mando por mi vientre- Pronto empezarás a sentirlo.

-Uhm-me limité a decir. No sé por qué no se lo dije. De pronto, ella frunció el ceño y se acercó a la pantalla como si quisiera ver mejor. Había visto algo, en cambio yo, aún no lograba diferenciar los puntos de otros-. ¿Viste algo?-recordé a Kenny presionando mi vientre y a mí mutilando mi vientre; de pronto el pánico me invadió- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es sólo que…-continuaba buscando en la pantalla con el mando moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué vez? Sólo hay manchas y esos malditos puntos-dijo Levi, impaciente.

Hanji continuó buscando y la espera de su respuesta me estaba volviendo loco. Su nariz estaba a punto de tocar la pantalla cuando de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron y el mando se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté, Levi también se veía preocupado, ¿qué había allí?- ¿El bebé está mal?

-No. El bebé está bien. Ambos están bien. Son dos…-dijo impactada- Eren, estás esperando gemelos.

¿Gemelos? La noticia no consiguió impactarme tanto como a ella y a Levi, ¿acaso tener gemelos no era común en ángeles? Entonces, ¿cuál era el motivo de esas caras?

**_Continuará…_**

**Hola! Después de más de un mes al fin traigo el nuevo cap u.u Empezamos la cuenta regresiva para el nacimiento de los gemelos de Eren! Sí, son gemelos y el porqué de las caras de Hanji y Levi las explicaré en el próximo cap, si es que no lo dedujeron ustedes. Ahora las cosas empiezan a complicar más y si hay algo que no se entienda bien o suena enredado háganmelo saber. Trato de poner todo lo más ordenado que pueda, pero son tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me sorprendería que me enredara porque suelo enredarme yo misma. Como siempre, intentaré tener el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias a la paciencia de todos los que siguen este fic y cualquier cosa no duden en decírmela :3**

**Respondo Reviews: **

**Akire: Sí, empieza lo sabroso u.u Intento terminar los caps lo antes posible pero fshlfjafdkl, lo siento :c Espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Akuma Doi: Hola linda! No te desanimes a escribir tus fics que tienen una trama muy buena! (por cierto, tengo que ponerme al día con vampire's love T-T hace tiempo que no leo pero pronto tendré tiempo!) Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por leer, esperemos que papi Kenny no interfiera por ahora ewe Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3**

**Astrid Hatake: Kenny…pues Kenny….es Kenny? A rezar para que deje a Eren en paz ewe Y en cuanto a Levi, nada quita que haya sido un hijo de puta pero algo es algo u.u? Muchas gracias a ti por leer, lamento la demora. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos c: 3**

**Sora yoru: Me da mucha risa el "esto se va a descontrolar", por el video xd Oh sí, celos no admitidos de parte de Levi c: Algún día todos estaremos como Kuro viendo cómo Levi toca a Eren, algún día ~ Kenny aún no toma tanto protagonismo, pero pronto lo hará. Que Kamisama del yaoi los salvé u.u Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer, que el yaoi esté contigo (lml) nos leemos 3**

**Kokoa Kirkland: Y no paran u.u Cuídate mucho, gracias por leer 3**

**Gatita pantheraoncafelina: Por un lado todo empieza a mejorar en la relación de ellos 3 Y pobre de Jean, realmente no sabe en QUÉ se metió xd Levi hasta sintió celos, aunque no lo admite :v Y bueno, a rezar para que el papi Kenny no haga de las suyas ewe. Cuídate mucho, gracias por leer 3**

**Missahatsune: Mikasa sólo lo quiere proteger :c? A su manera claro. Muchas gracias por leer y lamento la demora :c Cuídate y nos leemos 3**

**Portgas D Raven: Muchas gracias *-*! Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar :c Espero te siga gustando, cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3!**

**Fujimy: Las cosas entre ellos va mejorar, yei! Algo que mejore en todo esto…Jean no tiene idea en lo que se metió, cadena de oración para el caballo? Y bueno, ahora hasta Kenny sabe de la existencia del séptimo sello así que esto se va a descontrolar? Lamento mucho la demora, muchas gracias por tu paciencia y espero te siga gustando. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos 3!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia y espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap. Pronto tendré más tiempo para escribir así que las actualizaciones no serán tan lentas. **

**Cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo día! **


End file.
